A Love That Never Fades
by DawsonGurl
Summary: Jack and Rose survived the sinking of the Titanic. Will Jack's love for Rose grow stronger? Will both their love for each other ever fade away? COMPLETED
1. The Survival

A/N: This is my _Titanic_ story, and I'm not much of a fan for history, but I'll do the best I can to make this story sound realistic.

A/N2: I do not own _Titanic_ nor do I own Jack and Rose. They belong to James Cameron, for he is the one that wrote this beautiful love story. This story is just for entertainment to the fans, as I, myself am a fan of _Titanic_ as well. I hope you enjoy my story and please, please review.**

* * *

**

**Chapter One**

Rose was lying on the floating debris, clutching onto Jack's hand as she stared up at the sky which contained of millions of twinkling stars. A short while ago, she had made a promise to Jack. She promised him that she'll survive and move on with her life, no matter what happens. Rose's mind replayed the events that had happened a few hours before. Was it only hours ago that the _Titanic_ had struck and iceberg and sank? Was it only hours ago that she told Jack she'll get off the ship with him?

Rose lay there, as she began to sing a familiar song. A song that Jack had sung to her earlier on the bow, where they shared their first kiss. Rose voice was hoarse, but could still be heard as she sung the words to 'their' song.

"Come Josephine...in my flying...machine...and it's up she goes...up she Josephine...in my...flying machine..." A light hit her face. At first, Rose thought she was dreaming, but the light beamed brighter on her face. Slowly, Rose turned her head, and there she saw a boat. A boat to bring herself and Jack into safety. Rose smiled weakly as she slowly turned to awaken Jack.

"Jack..." Rose said, as she shook his arm, in hopes of awakening him. No response. "Jack...Jack." Rose said, as she moved her hand down to his, giving it a more of a firm shake. "There's a boat!" Rose announced. Still no response. "Jack...Jack." Rose said, shaking his hand a little harder. "Jack? Jack!" Suddenly the reality hit her. _No! He can't be dead! He told me that he was a survivor! He has to live, he just has to! Please God, don't take him away from me!_ A single tear slid down her cheek as she shook his hand once more. "There's a boat, Jack." Rose cried. _Jack, please wake up! Don't leave me now! Don't leave me like this!_ "Jack?"

Suddenly, she felt a light squeeze come from his hand and she took a sigh of relief. She smiled weakly as she kissed his cold hand.

"Oh, thank God!" Rose said, smiling.

"Is there anyone alive out there!" Rose heard someone call. "Can anyone hear me!" Rose turned to the direction of the sound and noticed that the boat was farther away. She turned back to Jack. She saw him open his eyes. His blue eyes, which always made Rose weak to the knees. Desperately, Rose looked around to find something to attract the lifeboat's attention. Sure enough, she found a deceased officer floating a couple of yards away with a whistle in his mouth.

"Can you swim?" Rose asked, hoping to get to the whistle in time for the rescuers to hear. She saw him nod slightly. Slowly and carefully, Rose slid off of the driftwood, and shakily swam towards the deceased officer, taking the whistle out of his mouth. She placed the whistle in her mouth as she began blowing as hard as her lungs allowed her to. She saw the light hit her face, yet again, and before she knew it, the lifeboat began making its way towards them. She kept on blowing the whistle, until Fifth Officer Harold Godfrey Lowe had to remove the whistle from her mouth. All Rose remembered seeing was the officer's face, then everything went black.

* * *

A bright light was shining down her face as she slept. Rose stirred and opened her eyes. At first, she had not remembered where she was, or how she got there. It took her a couple of seconds for her to remember where she was. She noticed that a blanket was wrapped around her and a hand was clutching hers tightly. Perplexed, Rose stared at the person's hand who was holding hers and caressed it. Rose then remembered to whom the hand belonged to. Jack. Rose looked up and there she found a sleeping Jack. She saw his chest rising up and down as he took a breath. His hair fell on his closed eyes and his mouth was partly open. Rose kissed his hand and lay back down as she waited for the lifeboat to reach the rescue ship--_Carpathia_. Ten minutes later, their lifeboat reached the rescue ship and the survivors were being loaded onto the ship. Jack was still unconscious, so they had to put him on a board where they lifted him up and put him in the ship's infirmary. Rose was able to climb up to the ship, and with the help of an officer, she made it onto the deck.

Rose saw them take Jack to the infirmary, and she followed. Rose saw them put him on a bed where they covered him with multiples of blankets to keep him warm. Quickly, Rose went to his side and held his hand, kissing it softly.

"Oh, Jack. Please wake up. Please be alive." Rose whispered before she was interrupted.

"I assume you know this gentleman?" A nurse who looked to be in her early twenties said. Rose looked up at her.

"Yes, I know him." Rose said, looking back at Jack.

The nurse saw the connection that the lady had with the man. She smiled and saw the lady look at the man as she held his hand.

"Would you like to lay beside him?" The nurse asked. Rose looked up at her and smiled slightly.

"I would really like that, thank you." Rose said. She saw the nurse prepare the bed beside Jack. Rose kissed Jack's hand as she got up and lay on the bed as the nurse covered her with blankets.

"Would you like some hot tea?" The nurse asked.

"Yes, please." Rose said as she held the blankets close to her. A few minutes later, the nurse arrived with the tea. Rose sat upright and took the tea after she thanked her. She took a small sip before setting it down. She lay back down and fell fast asleep.

A/N: Did you like it? Hate it? Please, please let me know!! Review!!!


	2. A New Friend

**Chapter Two**

It was evening when Rose had awaken from her dreamless slumber. When she awoke, she sat upright and rubbed her eyes in attempt to awaken them from her sleep. When her eyes were open, she covered her mouth and yawned quietly. She turned and found that Jack was still unconscious. He just lay there, still and motionless. The only movement made by his body was his breathing, which caused his chest to rise and fall with every breath he took. Rose sighed as she looked around, finding numerous amount of survivors sitting upright or lying motionless; like Jack.

Rose still felt cold from the previous night, but blankets wouldn't solve the problem. The coldness would stay with her until the day she left this earth. She witnessed over fifteen hundred people perish on that night. Fifteen hundred innocent people, who deserved to live a long life. Rose knew that she'll never forget _Titanic_ for as long as she lived, and she knew it would haunt for the next few days. Rose saw the same nurse that helped her with the bed arrive with a new hot cup of tea in her hands.

"I saw you wake up, so I thought that you might want to drink this." The nurse said, handing her the cup. Rose gladly took it and took a few quiet sips before placing it on the small table beside her. "My name is Annabelle Johnson. I'm a voluntary nurse here." Rose gave her a small smile. Annabelle had brown hair, which was curly as her own, and she had dark blue eyes, which illuminated her beauty. She was about her height, maybe an inch taller and she had a nurses uniform on, with a small hat on top of her hair, which was pulled back in a loose bun.

"I'm Rose." Rose said. _Rose what? You can't say DeWitt-Bukater. If you do, sure enough, Mother and Cal would force you back to first class_. Rose thought to herself. She then turned back to Jack's motionless figure and a smile played across her lips. "Rose Dawson." Rose smiled brightly, for the first time since the _Titanic_ sank.

"Pleased to meet you, Miss Dawson." Annabelle said, smiling.

"Please call me Rose." Rose insisted.

"Okay, as long as you call me Annie." Annabelle said.

"Okay, Annie." Rose smiled. _I guess I met a brand new friend. A friend for Rose Dawson. The new and improved woman._

"We'll dock in New York in a few days." Annie announced. "If you have no place to stay whatsoever, you may join me in my apartment." Rose smiled.

"I'd like that, thank you very much." Rose smiled happily, knowing that she had just made a good friend. Annie smiled and turned to Jack. She checked up on him and added a few more blankets on him. Rose just watched her work. She just couldn't help but notice how pale Jack's face looked at that moment. His face looked lifeless, as if he had no life on his body. The only proof that showed that he was alive was his breathing. Rose closed her eyes and just sat there, her head against the wall, as she hoped that Jack would live. That she would be able to see his blue eyes again and his bright smile on his face. "H-how is he?" Rose asked. She watched as Annie straightened up and turned to her.

"Well, seems to me that he has a small case of hypothermia." Annie said. "He should wake up by the time we dock. In my opinion, he should be. I'm not really sure, since I'm only a voluntary nurse. The doctor will be here shortly to check up on him and the other survivors." As if on cue, Rose saw a man dressed in a doctor's coat arrive with a clipboard. He went towards Annabelle.

"Miss Johnson, what's new today?" The doctor asked, flipping through the medical charts.

"Well, there are about a few survivors who have hypothermia. Most of them are unconscious." Annabelle said. "This gentleman here, I suppose he has hypothermia, but I'm not quite sure. He hasn't woken up yet, and his temperature is quite low for an average male." She referred to Jack, who lay there unconscious with about five blankets on top of him. Rose just stared at the doctor, hoping that he will give her good news. Hoping that he'll tell her that Jack will be alive and healthy. She watched as the doctor examined Jack. Rose closed her eyes and prepared for the worst.

"Are you his loved one?" The doctor asked. Rose opened her eyes and found that the doctor was talking to her. She swallowed and nodded.

"I-is he going to be all right?" Rose asked.

"We'll have to find out when he wakes up, dear." The doctor said. "Hopefully it'll be in a few days." Rose sighed as she leaned back on the metal headboard of the bed. The doctor moved onto the next survivor. Rose felt Annie take a seat on her bed, as she held her hand.

"Rose," Annie said. At the mention of her name, Rose looked down at Annie. "Your husband is going to live. I'm sure of it." Rose smiled at the thought of Jack as her husband. She hoped that someday, she will be Mrs. Jack Dawson. That is, if Jack wakes up from his slumber.

"I sure hope so." Rose said, taking a glance at Jack. She sighed. "Mind if I got out on deck to get some fresh air?" Rose asked, really wanting to have some fresh air.

"Of course. But I have to ask you to be back here in an hour. You're still pale as a ghost, and I don't want you fainting out there." Annie said. Rose smiled and nodded.

Annie smiled back and watched as Rose got up and slowly made her way towards the door. She opened it and went out on deck for her fresh air. Annie sighed as she got up and went to care for the other survivors who were awake.


	3. A Caring Friend

**Chapter Three**

Rose was leaning over the railing as she looked at the freezing water splash up as the _Carpathia_ made its way through the ocean. She was still cold from last night, but she didn't mind the cool breeze. She just hugged the coat closer to her as she watched the sunset. Rose didn't know what time it was, and she really didn't care. All she knew was that it was evening and the day was Tuesday, the sixteenth of April. Rose sighed as she stood up straight and rubbed her hands together, in attempt to warm them from the freezing weather.

Rose felt something hard on her left ring finger. She looked down and noticed that Cal's engagement ring was still on her finger. Giving out a small chuckle, Rose took it off and looked at it. This ring had ruined her entire life. This ring had also saved her life. It was Cal's engagement ring, that's why it ruined her life, but Rose knew if she wasn't engaged to Cal, she wouldn't have met Jack. And Rose was thankful that she met Jack. She looked at the big solitaire diamond which shone under the sunset. The silver band was shiny and small. Small enough to fit her ring finger.

Rose didn't know if she should keep it or dispose of it. She really didn't want to keep the ring, since it was Cal's--her worst enemy. But then, she thought of her life with Jack. They didn't have money of any sort, and they were going to live in New York, together, or so she hoped. She knew Annie was allowing them to live in her apartment with her, but she didn't want to live there forever, unless there was another apartment available, in which Jack and herself could rent until they could find a place of their own. Rose sighed as she looked at the ring.

"Maybe I should sell this piece of junk." Rose said to herself. She then placed the ring in the coat pocket and decided to come back inside. She lay down on her bed and turned over to glance at Jack, who was still unconscious. Rose just wished that he would wake up soon, so that she could see his blue eyes again. The wonderful blue eyes, which always made Rose weak to the knees. Rose then stared up at the white ceiling as she tried to get herself to sleep. She was still very tired, and for some reason, she couldn't sleep. Sighing, Rose got up and sat on Jack's bed, holding his hand. She caressed his hand with her two thumbs, as she stared into his pale face. "Oh, Jack." Rose said. "Please wake up soon. I love you and I need you with me. I don't know what I'll do if I lost you." Rose said. She then kissed his hand gently and just held it. Rose laid her head on his chest as she heard his steady heartbeat. Rose smiled. After a few seconds, she slept like that. Her head on his chest, and her holding his hand.

* * *

Rose slowly woke up from her slumber. She saw Jack's sleeping face from where she was lying. Rose got up and sat on her bed. She looked around and realized that it was morning. Everybody was sitting up, eating the food that the nurses gave them. Rose sighed as she sat upright on her bed, a bit tired, but still awake. She looked down at her trembling hands when Annie came towards her with her breakfast.

"You haven't eaten at all yesterday, so I figured you'd be hungry." Annie said, giving her a tray of scrambled eggs and hotcakes. Rose smiled and thanked her as she took the tray. Rose almost forgot that she was hungry. Annie watched as Rose ate her breakfast slowly. When she finally finished, she took a sip of her orange juice that Annie brought with the tray.

"I feel much better now." Rose said, smiling as she set the glass on the tray.

"That's good to hear." Annie said, taking the tray and got up to put the tray away.

"Annie..." Rose said, as she watched Annie turn around.

"Yes, Rose?" Annie asked. She saw Rose looking at the man who was unconscious. Annie went towards her and set the tray on the small table as she sat on Rose's bed, holding her hand. "What's wrong, Rose?"

"I-I'm just afraid." Rose said, looking down as a single tear fell down her pale cheek.

"Afraid of what?" Annie asked.

"Afraid that he will die." Rose said, staring at Jack's motionless body. Annie followed her gaze.

"Rose, he'll wake up. Don't worry. Just give him time." Annie said.

"He was in the water too long." Rose said, looking up at Annie with tears in her eyes. "I was lying on a driftwood, while he was in the freezing water. If he dies...I..." Rose said, as she covered her face with her hands, crying.

"Oh, Rose..." Annie said. "He'll make it, I assure you."

"You must think I'm such a baby for crying." Rose said, wiping the tears away with her fingers. Annie shook her head.

"No, Rose." Annie said. "You've been through something very tragic. I wouldn't know how you felt when it happened because I haven't been through it. But you have. And so has that young gentleman there." Annie said, nodding towards Jack.

"I just wish that it hadn't happened." Rose said. "I just wish that the captain had listened to the iceberg warnings. I..." Rose said, before crying.

"Shhh." Annie said, hugging Rose close. "Don't think about it now. Relax, okay? Get some sleep, you still look pale." Rose nodded and lay down, as she fell fast asleep, yet again.

* * *

Rose woke up, finally feeling refreshed and relaxed. She stretched as she sat upright and yawned. She looked around and noticed that everybody was sitting in an upright position, except those who were unconscious--like Jack. Rose noticed Annie walking around with fresh blankets. She went over to Jack and checked his forehead. A smile appeared on her lips.

"His temperature is almost back to normal. He should be awake by tomorrow." Annie told Rose. Rose had a smile on her face.

"I certainly hope so." Rose said, her eyes shining. Annie got up and went towards her.

"How are you feeling?" Annie asked.

"I'm fine." Rose said. "I finally feel relaxed. I'm not so tired anymore."

"It's about time. You slept for the rest of the day yesterday." Annie said.

"Really?" Rose asked, surprised. "What day is it?"

"The seventeenth." Annie said. "Tomorrow evening we should be docking in New York."

"It's about time." Rose said. "I'm about sick and tired of being stuck in ships. It's starting to give me nightmares."

"I know. What you've been through, I wouldn't even go on ships anymore." Annie said.

"I'll go out on deck for a bit." Rose said, getting out of bed. "I'm actually sick and tired of being stuck in bed for the whole day."

"Go on." Annie said. "You need some fresh air." Rose smiled and left the infirmary and out on deck.


	4. A Changed Man

**Chapter Four**

Rose looked around the deck and saw survivors sitting around, either crying or cuddled up against each other. Rose sighed as she sat down on a vacant deck chair and looked out at the ocean. Rose saw a small family just a couple of feet from her, crying. There was a mother and two small children. One boy and one girl. But the father was missing. Rose assumed that the father had perished on the _Titanic_. Rose immediately felt the sorrow for them.

Rose suddenly heard two men talking by the staircase. Rose's head turned to the direction of the conversation, and there she saw a man that she really didn't want to see. Rose's heartbeat quickened as she frantically looked around to find someplace to hide. Someplace where Cal won't be able to find her. She got up and tried to go back into the infirmary, but was stopped by Cal, who held onto her wrist in a firm grip. His grip was a little too tight, so Rose turned and faced him. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"What do you want, Cal?" Rose asked coldly, as she looked at Cal with pure hatred.

"Rose..." Cal began.

"Save it, Cal." Rose said. "I'm not interested in talking with you right now."

"Rose, I...I love you." Cal said hesitantly. Rose shook her head.

"No you don't." Rose said. "You don't love me at all. You only want me so you could show me around as your possession."

"Rose, I love you for who you are." Cal said.

"Really." Rose said, looking into his dark eyes. "Then why do you abuse me? Why don't you ever let me speak for myself?"

"Because, I know what's best for you my dear, and I wanted to protect you." Cal said.

"Protect me?" Rose asked.

"Yes. Protect you from other men." Cal said. "But that steerage trash had to ruin everything."

"His name is Jack." Rose pointed out. "And he's not trash. He's a gentleman, unlike you."

"He can't be a gentleman. He isn't rich like me." Cal said. Rose just laughed.

"Cal, you'll never learn, will you?" Rose said. "You don't need to be rich to be a gentleman. To be a gentleman, you need to respect the women and not abuse them, like you did to me. Cal, as far as I know, the engagement is off. It has been ever since we stepped onto the _Titanic_. And I thank God that I have met Jack."

"What will he do with you?" Cal asked. "He hasn't have any money to protect you, to provide you with precious jewelry."

"Cal, he doesn't need to have money." Rose said. "Understand that. All he has to do is love me, and I'll be the wealthiest girl in the world."

"Love isn't everything, Rose." Cal said. "Money's everything."

"You're wrong, Cal." Rose said. "Money isn't everything. Money can't buy love. You have to earn it. And Jack earned my love. You, you on the other hand, tried to buy love from me, and I didn't return that love for you, because deep down, I knew you didn't love me. Don't try to deny it, Cal. I never loved you. I couldn't bring myself to love you. The only man I'll ever love is Jack. Live with that, Cal. Nothing's going to stop me from loving him. Not even you." Rose said, pulling her arm from his firm grasp. She turned as she began walking away.

"Rose!" Cal said. "You're precious to me." Rose turned and shook her head.

"Jewels are precious, Mr. Hockley. Goodbye. Have a nice life." With that, Rose turned and walked back to the infirmary, leaving Cal to stand there, wondering what he should do. Without thinking, Cal followed Rose inside the infirmary and found her sitting beside Jack's bed, holding his hand. His face was pale and he was unconscious. That's when Cal knew that she really loved Jack. He sighed, wondering what to do.

"Rose..." Cal said, softly. Rose looked up.

"What is it, Cal." Rose said, looking back down at Jack. Cal sighed.

"I'm sorry for all I've done to you in the past year." Cal said.

"Cal, I..." Rose began, before she was interrupted.

"There's five stacks of twenty dollar bills in the coat pocket you have on, along with the Heart of the Ocean." Cal said. "You may have them, if you wish. They're yours now. I have no use for them." Rose looked up at him.

At the thought that Cal was giving up a large amount of money and the Heart of the Ocean to her, sounded sort of suspicious. Cal was never the one to give a person a large amount of money--to help them. He would only give them money to bribe people, to show how wealthy he really was. The Heart of the Ocean...the one necklace that held so much memories to Rose--memories that held Jack's love for her, or so she supposed it did. She noticed that Jack never uttered those words to her personally and she only hoped that he did love her, like she did to him. If he didn't, she wouldn't know what to do. She glanced at Jack's sleeping face, then turned to face Cal.

"Cal, that really isn't necessary. You really weren't the one to give that much to a person. More likely to a person who had a love affair with someone else." Rose said, not fully believing that Cal would actually give her those items.

"No Rose." Cal said. "You may keep them. I have plenty of money in Philadelphia. It seems to me that you need it more than I do, anyway. I couldn't possibly see you sleeping out in the streets when we dock."

Rose had a perplexed look on her face. Had her ears played tricks on her? Had she really heard that Cal was giving her money to help her survive? Did Cal really change throughout the sinking? Rose closed her eyes to think things through. She had no idea what to do. She didn't know if she should really accept the offer on her having the money and the Heart of the Ocean. She knew Cal, and she knew he could just be bribing her, so that she could go back to first class with him. As much as she didn't want to accept the offer, she knew she needed the money, and she had wanted to keep The Heart of the Ocean as a memory from when she was on board the _Titanic_ with Jack.

"All right, Cal." Rose said, making her decisions. "I'll keep the possessions, although, I hope to never see you again. I still haven't forgiven you for what you have done to me on board the _Titanic_ and even before that. And I don't know if I would ever forgive you for what you did."

"I understand, Rose." Cal said. "I just hope that you live a happy life with Jack. It has been a pleasure knowing you...Miss DeWitt-Bukater."

"The pleasure is all mine, Mr. Hockley." Rose said, giving him a small smile. With that, Cal turned and left Rose's life for good. Or so she hoped he did. Rose then turned back towards Jack and once again, held his hand as she tried to talk to him, just to keep herself company. Telling him how much she loved him.

A/N: I know I made Cal nice and everything, well that's because I wanted to. I wanted Cal to realize how he messed up while he was engaged to Rose. Anyway, please, please review!!


	5. A Loving Mother

**Chapter Five**

Rose was now sitting on her bed, trying to get herself to eat the food Annie had brought for her earlier, but she just couldn't convince herself to eat. Giving up, Rose placed the tray on the small table, as she shifted to a more comfortable position, as she just kept glancing over at Jack, who was still unconscious. Rose sighed, as she prayed that Jack would wake up soon. Rose didn't know what to do if Jack never woke up. She knew she'd be heartbroken and hurt, but if he didn't wake up, she had to keep her promise. Just as she was about to get up, she heard a few people mumbling to themselves. Rose turned around to see what all the commotion was about, and there she saw a person who she never expected to see again.

There, Rose saw her mother looking around, probably for her. She was wearing the same dress she had worn the day the ship sank. Rose's heart began beating rapidly, fearing that her mother would force her to go back to Cal, despite that she already told Cal that the engagement was off, once and for all. She saw her mother looking at her direction and a smile appeared on her lips, and tears glistened in her eyes. Rose noticed her mother walk towards her with a worried expression on her face.

"Oh, Rose!" Ruth said, as she brought her daughter into a hug. Rose was surprised, because her mother hardly ever hugged her. Slowly and reluctantly, she hugged her back, fearing of what she's going to hear from her mother. "I thought I lost you." Ruth said, looking into her daughter's eyes.

"Mother, I..." Rose began.

"Rose, you don't need to explain." Ruth said. "Mr. Hockley explained everything." Rose looked down, afraid if her mother was going to be upset with her, for what she has done.

"I'm sorry." Rose said. "I didn't mean to do this to you, but I don't love Cal...I love Jack." Rose turned her head, to face a motionless Jack. Ruth followed her gaze, and sighed.

Ruth saw how pale and motionless Jack was. His chest was rising and falling, everything he took a breath, and blankets covered his whole body, only leaving his head free. His hair fell on his closed eyes as his head was turned sideways, as if he was staring at Rose. If it weren't for his breathing, Ruth would've thought that he was dead. She then turned her attention back to Rose, who was staring at Jack with sorrowful eyes. Ruth grasped onto Rose's hand gently as she saw her daughter turn her head and faced her. Ruth gave her a small smile.

"I know you do." Ruth said. "And I...I'm glad that you found someone who would care for you...I'm sorry for forcing you to get engaged to Cal. At first I thought he was a true gentleman, that he would take good care of you, so that you wouldn't go hungry or tired. Cal explained to me a while ago, that he wasn't as loyal to you and I thought he did." Ruth said. Rose looked at her mother, then down at her hands. "Rose, after I heard that, I knew I had to go to you. I couldn't just watch you leave before I said goodbye." Rose suddenly looked up.

"Goodbye?" Rose asked, surprised. Ruth nodded.

"Well, it's better for me to leave you now." Ruth said. "I ruined you life and I know you wouldn't want for me to stay with you."

"But mother, you don't understand." Rose said. "I do want you to stay with me. Even though you made my adolescent years a misery, I still love you. You're my mother. I understand that you wanted us to live in the upper class world, and I understand that you wanted me to marry someone of high quality, but that didn't stop me from loving you." Tears welled up in Rose's eyes as she was saying this. She loved her mother with all her heart, and despite for what her mother did to her, she couldn't just let her mother walk out of her life forever. "There's a nurse here, whom I became friends with. She lives in New York in an apartment. If there is an apartment available for renting, I...Jack and I, would love it if you joined us." Rose said, looking into her mother's eyes.

"Oh, Rose." Ruth said, bringing her daughter into a tight hug. "I would love to." Rose hugged her mother back as tears fell down her cheek.

Annie was carrying a couple of blankets for the survivors, when she found Rose hugging a middle-aged first class woman. She also noticed that Rose hadn't touched her food. Sighing, Annie made her way towards Rose, putting the blankets down on a small table, beside the tray.

"Rose, you have to eat your food. I don't want you to end up fainting." Annie commented, watching as Rose broke away from the hug. She smiled.

"Annie, I would like for you to meet my mother, Ruth DeWitt-Bukater. Mother, this is Annabelle Johnson, the nurse I was talking about." Rose said. Ruth smiled and held out her hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Johnson." Ruth said.

"Pleasure is all mine." Annie said, shaking the woman's hand. "But please call me Annie."

"I hear that you became friends with my daughter." Ruth said, smiling.

"Yes, we became friends. There's just something about Rose that made me know that she's a very trusting person." Annie said.

"She is a trusting person." Ruth said. Rose smiled.

"Uh, Rose." Annie said. "You haven't touched your food." Rose looked at tray that was on a small table and sighed.

"I'm too worried to eat." Rose said.

"Worried about what, dear?" Ruth asked. Rose glanced at Jack.

"Worried that Jack won't ever wake up." Rose said, as tears glistened in her eyes.

"Rose, he's going to wake up." Ruth assured her daughter. "I assure you. I know he wouldn't leave you now. Not after what you two have been through." Rose looked at her mother and smiled sadly. Ruth brought her into a tight hug.

"So, his name is Jack?" Annie asked. Rose looked up at her, after she hugged her mother, and nodded.

"Jack Dawson." Rose said, staring at Jack's still motionless body. She really hoped that he woke up soon so she could stare into his piercing blue eyes. "I just hope that he wakes up soon. I don't know what I'd do if I lost him." Rose said, as tears started falling down her cheeks.

"Oh, Rose." Ruth said, as she hugged her daughter once again. "Don't cry. Please, don't cry. "Ruth said, comforting Rose. "If you cry, you're going to make me cry." Rose wiped her tears away, as she tried to smile. Rose suddenly felt another pair of arms go around her shoulders, and she noticed that Annie had hugged her. Rose smiled and hugged her back.

"Thank you for helping me, Annie." Rose said, as she hugged her back.

"No problem. You need a friend right now." Annie said as she sat beside her. "And I'm your friend. I want you to know that. If you ever need me, just call my name and I'll be there." Rose smiled and hugged her once again.

"I never had a true friend." Rose admitted as tears fell down her cheeks. "And I'm sure glad that I finally found one."

"Me too, Rose. Me too." Annie said, hugging her back. She then got up. "Well, I have to go back to my voluntary job. Have to put more blankets to the survivors who have hypothermia and stuff like that. I'll be able to talk to you later tonight, okay Rose?" Annie said as she took the blankets from the table and left Rose and her mother alone.

"She's such a sweet girl." Ruth said, as she watched Annie put more blankets on survivors.

"She is." Rose agreed, smiling. Rose then looked at her mother. "Mother, I love you. I always have. To me, you're the loving mother any girl could ever want. I know what you did to me the past few years was out of love, and I was willing to make you happy. But Cal, he...he'll never make me happy, the way Jack does. I just hope that you understand that." Rose said, hoping that she didn't get her mother upset. Rose looked up and found her mother smiling.

"Rose, I know you love Jack. I knew you loved Jack when we were at the first class dinner aboard the ship. I just didn't want to believe it, that's all." Ruth said, holding her daughter's hand. "But now, I truly believe it. I truly believe that Jack is the right man for you. And I want to see you two happy." Rose smiled and hugged her mother. For the first time, since her engagement to Cal, Rose felt loved by her mother. And for the first time, since then, her mother had changed. Ruth wasn't the person who wanted her daughter to marry a rich man anymore. Her mother now, wanted her to marry who she really loved, and her one true love was Jack Dawson. She couldn't love anyone more than she loved Jack. And she hoped that he would wake up soon so she could finally see a smile on his face and his blue eyes shining in happiness.

A/N: How did you like this chapter? I made Ruth DeWitt-Bukater a nice person, and not the mean lady she was in the movie. I wanted her to be more of a caring, loving mother to her daughter. So, please tell me what you think...and review!!!


	6. A Miracle

**Chapter Six**

Rose was sitting on her bed, eating her dinner, which Annie had brought for her. It was now evening, and Ruth was sitting beside Rose, watching her daughter eat. Jack still hadn't woken up yet, and Rose began to get worried. She wondered if he would ever wake up. She kept checking up on him every few minutes, to see if he had woken up, but all she saw was his chest rising and falling with his every breath. Rose finally finished her dinner, and set the tray on the table. She then got off the bed and sat on Jack's bed, holding his hand, waiting for him to open his eyes.

"Jack, if you can hear me, please wake up." Rose said, as she caressed his hand, which was now warm. "I don't know what I'd do if you don't wake up soon. I love you, Jack. I always have." Rose said, trying to hold back the tears, but failed. "Oh, Jack, wake up soon. Or at least show me that you can hear me." Rose cried. She then closed her eyes, to stop the tears from flowing. But, as she closed her eyes, she felt a squeeze on her hand. Rose opened her eyes, and looked down at Jack's hand, who was now squeezing her had, firmly. Rose looked up and saw Jack open his eyes, after a two day slumber. A smile appeared on Rose's lips. "Jack?" Rose said, her voice sounding cheerful. She saw him move his head a few times before he looked at her.

"Rose?" Jack said, his voice hoarse.

"Yes, Jack. It's me." Rose said, holding onto Jack's hand, tightly. She noticed that his breathing was now normal, and she saw him yawn.

"What day is it?" Jack asked, taking off the blankets that were on him.

"The seventeenth. You slept for two days." Rose said. "You had me worried." Rose moved Jack's blonde hair behind his ear. She saw him smile weakly.

"Ah, I told you I was a survivor, right?" Jack said, weakly. "You know I don't lie." Rose smiled and kissed his hand.

"I love you Jack." Rose said, as tears glistened in her eyes. Jack smiled and squeezed her hand.

"I love you too." Jack said, for the first time. "I'm sorry I haven't told you before, it's just that--" Jack was cut off when Rose gently kissed him on the lips. Jack responded and kissed her back with all the passion he had in him. Rose was the first to pull away.

"Don't worry. I already knew." Rose smiled, as she held onto Jack's hand firmly. Just then, they were interrupted by Rose's mother. Ruth went beside Rose and smiled.

"Hello, Mr. Dawson." Ruth smiled. "I'm glad that you're all right."

Jack was suddenly confused. Did he hear her right? Did Rose's mother actually said that she was glad to see him alive? That was unlike the Ruth he knew aboard the _Titanic_. On the _Titanic_ Ruth had despised him and didn't want him near her daughter. He could tell, but the stares she always gave him. But now, she has changed into a more nicer person. Had the sinking changed her? Had the sinking made her realize that she would've lost her daughter over him? Jack was confused, but relieved that Ruth wasn't the first class lady who didn't want him near her daughter.

"Thanks, Mrs. DeWitt-Bukater." Jack said, smiling.

"Oh, please call me Ruth." Ruth smiled.

"Okay, Ruth." Jack smiled. Just then, he felt her hug him. Something that he never expected from Ruth DeWitt-Bukater. Hesitantly, he hugged her back and smiled.

"I knew from the start that you were right for my daughter. I just never saw it. But now, now I know that you'll take care of her and make sure she's safe." Ruth said. Jack smiled.

"I'll do absolutely anything to make sure she's safe. I love her. I don't think I ever loved anyone as much as I love her, Ruth." Jack said.

"I know, Mr. Dawson..." Ruth began.

"Please call me Jack." Jack said, smiling.

"I know, Jack." Ruth smiled, happy to know that Jack had forgiven for what she done to him onboard the _Titanic_. "Jack, I'm sorry for the way I treated you before. I was just upset that we wouldn't be rich anymore. I didn't fully see that you were in love with my daughter until the first class dinner. I knew Rose loved you since she didn't want to go into a lifeboat and went to rescue you. And I'm terribly sorry for the way Mr. Hockley had treated you. You didn't deserve that, and I know you didn't."

"It's okay, Ruth. Honestly, I didn't like that Hockley fellow. I knew from when I first met him, that he was a no good rich bastard." Jack said. "I just had to protect Rose from making the wrong decision, and the more I tried protecting her, the more I fell in love with her." Jack glanced over at Rose with loving eyes. Rose smiled and caressed his hand lovingly. Ruth got up and smiled.

"I'll leave you two alone. I'll be outside if you two need me." Ruth said, as she left the infirmary and went out on deck, leaving Jack and Rose to their privacy.

Rose watched her mother go, but then returned her attention to Jack, who was looking at her with loving eyes. She smiled and kissed his hand once more. He put his hand over hers and kissed her hand as well. Rose also noticed that Jack had gotten skinnier and looked pale. Rose turned and found Annie helping the other survivors. Rose looked at Jack once more then called Annie over.

"Yes, Rose?" Annie asked. She then noticed that Jack had woken up. "Well, I see that Jack had woken up."

"Yes." Rose smiled. "And I believe that he needs to have a nice hot dinner and something fresh to drink."

"Oh yes. Of course." Annie said. "How foolish of me. I'll be right back, Rose." Rose smiled and watched Annie go to a separate room to get Jack his dinner. Rose turned back to him and saw that he had a perplexed look on his face.

"That was Annabelle Johnson. She's a voluntary nurse here. She lives in New York and we became friends instantly." Rose told Jack. "She lives in an apartment and told me that we could live in her apartment with her." Jack smiled.

"So, you wanna live with her?" Jack asked.

"Well, if her apartment building has an apartment for rent, I was hoping that we could rent it." Rose said. "Besides, we have enough money to do so."

"What?" Jack said. "How?" Rose sighed.

"Well, Cal came here earlier this morning." Rose said.

"What!" Jack exclaimed, as he managed to sit upright.

"Don't worry." Rose said. "We won't see him again." Jack had a perplexed look on his face. "You see, he came down here to take me back to first class, but he failed. I told him that the engagement was off and he told me that he loved me. I, on the other hand, didn't love him, and knew that he didn't love me the way you do." Rose said, as Jack looked at her lovingly. "Even though you never told me before, I knew you loved me. Deep down, I knew that you were the right one for me." Rose smiled and Jack smiled back. "So, then I went back here to be with you and talk to you; even though you were unconscious. Then I realized that he followed me. I was going to protest, but he said that he has five stacks of twenty dollar bills in the pockets, along with the Heart of the Ocean. He said that I could keep them, so I don't have to live in the streets when we dock." Rose said.

"So you're telling me, that the Caledon Hockley actually gave you money and the Heart of the Ocean to keep?" Jack asked. Rose just nodded.

"I hadn't actually checked, but I'll show you." Rose said, as she dug into the pockets and took out five stacks of twenty dollar bills and placed her hand into her left coat pocket where she took out the Heart of the Ocean. The heavy necklace shined in the light. She saw Jack's eyes widen.

"Holy shit." Jack said, as he took the necklace. "I never really expected Cal to let you have this after you have dumped him." Jack examined the jewel as he did the last time he saw it. The last time he held this jewel, Rose asked him to draw her, nude. He knew that the drawing was now at the bottom of the Atlantic, and that he would never see it again, but the memory was still fresh in his mind. A small smile played upon his lips as he handed Rose the necklace. "So, you're gonna keep it?" Jack asked.

"Of course." Rose said, placing the necklace back inside the pocket, along with the money.

Jack stared at Rose, with saddened eyes. Had she wanted to keep the necklace for the memory of Cal? Had she wanted to keep it so she could remember how her life had been in first class? Jack was confused, didn't she love him? She said so earlier, but why did she want to keep the necklace? He ran his fingers through his tangled hair, and sighed. Rose must've read his mind because she gave out a small laugh.

"You're probably thinking that I'm keeping the Heart of the Ocean so I could remember Cal? Is that why you think I kept this necklace?" Rose asked. She saw him nod slightly. "Silly, I'm keeping it for the memory of us when you drew me and when we...made love." Rose said, smiling as she could still feel his body against hers, and his artistic hands on her body. She was surely glad that she had saved up her virginity, because if she didn't, sure enough Cal would've seduced her before Jack did.

Rose saw Annie bring Jack's dinner towards him and placed it onto his lap. Jack, still feeling kind of weak, ate slowly and chewed slowly. His arm began to feel tired, and accidentally dropped his fork. Rose smiled and picked up the fork. She cleaned it with the napkin and handed it back to Jack, who thanked her.

"Would you like me to help you?" Rose asked. Jack slowly nodded. Rose smiled and took the fork from him as she began feeding him mashed potatoes and pieces of meat. She watched as he was chewing slowly, but hungrily. When ten minutes passed, Rose finished feeding Jack his dinner, and placed the tray on the table. She then took the cup of orange juice and brought it to Jack's mouth, who slowly drank it, relishing the taste of the liquid. When he drank the juice, Rose placed the cup on the tray and held Jack's hand as she smiled.

"Feel better?" Rose asked, lovingly.

"Much better." Jack smiled. Just then, the doctor arrived, checking on the survivors. When he came up to Jack, he was surprised.

"I see that you have woken up." The doctor said, as he placed his hand over Jack's forehead. "You don't have a fever and show no signs of a cold. Funny, usually people who have hypothermia, end up having pneumonia. You, on the other hand, are healthy as if nothing has happened you." The doctor said, after he checked over Jack. "I must say, you have someone watching over you." Jack smiled, and so did Rose. Once the doctor left, Rose threw her arms around Jack's neck as tears fell down her cheeks.

"Oh, Jack." Rose said, as she broke away from the hug. "It's a miracle that you're alive. It's a miracle that you didn't die that night. It's a miracle that I have you, instead of Cal." Rose held onto Jack's hand as she kissed it lovingly. Jack pulled her closer and brought her lips to his, bringing her into a passionate kiss, full of love and care. Rose wrapped her arms around him, knowing that she'll be safe and loved if she stayed with Jack.

A/N: sigh This is my favorite chapter so far...Jack lives!!! lol. So, please tell me what you think and don't forget to review!!


	7. True Love

**Chapter Seven**

Jack and Rose had slept beside each other, his arms around Rose's shoulders, and Rose's head leaning against Jack's shoulder. Ruth, on the other hand, slept on Rose's bed as Jack and Rose slept on Jack's bed. It was now early morning of April,18,1912, and Rose was the first to wake up. She looked up and saw Jack's sleeping face facing her. Rose smiled and carefully slipped out of Jack's warm embrace. As she did so, Jack mumbled something, but didn't wake up. Rose smiled and gently kissed his cheek as she got up and stretched.

Rose noticed that most of the beds were empty and made. She also looked around and noticed that half of the survivors weren't in the infirmary anymore. Most of them were probably out on deck, while others were still asleep or unconscious. Rose decided to go out on deck for awhile and get some fresh air, before Jack wakes up. Once she got out on deck, she noticed that it was crowded from the survivors that were once in the infirmary. Rose gave out a small smile, as she was glad that they have survived. She was also glad that Jack had survived. She wouldn't know what she would've done if Jack had perished on that dreadful night.

As Rose was making her way towards a deck chair, to sit down, she noticed two little girls sitting on the deck floor with their mother, crying. One girl had a doll close and the other was just in her mothers arms, crying for her father. Rose took a closer look and realized that they were the same children that went in the lifeboat that she once did, before she jumped back on the ship to be with Jack. She remembered their father telling them that he'll be gone for a little while, and that there would be boats for the daddies, but they had to get the mommy's and the children in the boat first.

Rose remembered when Jack had told her to get in the boat, and she refused, but she ended up in the lifeboat when an officer pulled her onto the boat, leaving Jack on the sinking ship. Rose remembered the look on Jack's face as she was being lowered. Tears were glistening Jack's once happy eyes, and his face was miserable, as if he knew that he wasn't going to see her again. Just by looking at him that way, Rose knew she couldn't stay on the lifeboat, alive, as Jack was on a sinking ship. Rose knew she couldn't let Jack die on the ship alone. She would die with him, if she has too. She saw the little girls crying up to their father, wanting him to be with them, as Rose wanted Jack to be with her.

Rose hadn't realized that she was crying, until the mother looked up at her and noticed Rose staring down at them and tears streaming down her face. Rose gave her a weak smile as she made her way towards the deck chair. She sat down and covered her face in her hands as tears were running down her cheeks. She cried to those who perished on the ship, to those who had lost their loved ones on that dreadful night. She didn't realize that the mother was now beside her, with her two children. She didn't notice that the lady wrapped her arms around her, in attempt to comfort her.

"It's okay." The mother said, rocking her back and forth as if she was one of her children. "Everything will be okay."

Rose looked up and found the mother comforting her. Rose immediately wiped the tears away and tried to smile, but failed when more tears came cascading down her cheeks. Rose looked at the two children and smiled down at them, knowing how it felt to lose a father; for she had lost hers only a year before. Rose then looked back up to the mother, and saw her smiling. Rose smiled back, and wiped the remainder of her tears away, trying to calm down from the crying.

"I'm sorry." Rose apologized. "I didn't mean to disturb you from your grieving. I truly apologize, it's just that I was in the same lifeboat as you and your children were, and I remember what your husband was telling your children and I remember...my..." Rose just covered her face with her hands and cried. The mother hugged her and rocked her back and forth, to comfort her.

"Shhh. It's okay." The mother said, trying not to cry. "He's gone, though. That's why we're crying. He's gone." Rose pulled away from the hug and looked at the woman.

"I'm so sorry." Rose said.

"It's okay." The woman said. "At least I have my two little girls with me." The woman looked at her daughters with pure love.

"I'm Rose." Rose introduced herself. "Rose Dawson."

"Isabelle Erickson." Isabelle said, smiling. "And these are my girls, Erica and Jocelyn." Isabelle introduced her daughters to Rose. "Go on, girls. Say hi."

"Hi." The girls said, sadly, but a bit cheery.

"Hi." Rose smiled. The one with the doll, Jocelyn, smiled and went closer to Rose. Erica just stayed where she was, her face still gloomy. "Oh, sweetie, it's okay." Rose said, bringing Erica into a friendly hug.

"My daddy's gone. He's gone forever." Erica cried as she hugged Rose.

"Shhh." Rose comforted Erica. "Don't worry. He's in a better place now. He's in heaven with all the angels and he's watching over you right now."

"Really?" Erica asked. Rose nodded.

"I know my daddy is." Rose said.

"You're daddy died too?" Erica asked. Rose nodded.

"He died a year ago. And I miss him very much, but I know that he's watching over me." Rose said. "And he's right here." Rose placed her hand over her heart. "Always and forever. And you daddy is with all of you, always and forever." Rose said, placing her hand over Erica's heart. Erica smiled and threw her arms around Rose's neck. Rose hugged her back and let Erica cry on her shoulder. "Shhh. It's okay, Erica. Just remember to not be sad all the time. You have to stay happy for your daddy. He wouldn't want to see you and your sister sad all the time. I don't think he would want to see your mommy said also, so try to make her happy, okay?" Erica and Jocelyn nodded. Rose smiled and got up. "Well, I better go back inside the infirmary to see if my...my husband is all right." Rose said, wondering if calling Jack her husband was really a good idea.

"Okay." Isabelle said. "It was nice meeting you, Rose."

"You too. Goodbye." Rose said, as she walked back in the infirmary to see if Jack had woken up.

When Rose entered the infirmary, she found Jack sitting up, and eating his breakfast. Her mother wasn't lying on her bed and Jack looked...sad, as if he lost someone he really loved. Rose slowly went towards him and sat beside him, wrapping his arm around his shoulders. He jumped and looked at her with wide eyes.

"It's just me, Jack." Rose said, caressing his face gently. "It's just me." She saw Jack smile and saw him wrap his arms, tightly around her.

"I thought it was all a dream." Jack whispered, holding Rose close to him, fearing that if he let go, that she'll disappear.

"I'm here." Rose said, hugging him back. "I'll always be here, remember that." Rose pulled away and looked into Jack's eyes. "I'll never leave you again."

"Promise?" Jack said. Rose smiled.

"I promise." Rose said, as she kissed him with all the passion in her. "I love you." Rose said as they pulled apart.

"I love you too, Rose." Jack said, caressing her red curls, which were tangled and were dead from swimming a few days ago.

Rose closed her eyes as she breathed in his scent, wanting to be in his arms forever. She looked into his eyes as she moved a strand of Jack's blonde hair and placed it behind his ear and smiled. She always got lost in Jack's eyes, feeling the intensity in them. Just by looking into his eyes, she knew that he loved her, that he would do absolutely anything to protect her from the cruel world. Rose just stared into Jack's eyes as he stared into hers. She didn't even realize Annie standing by the foot of Jack's bed, staring at them with a smile.

"Ahem." Annie coughed. Both Jack and Rose turned and smiled. "I brought food for you, Rose. This would be your last meal of the day, before we dock. I wouldn't want you to starve, you know." Annie went towards Rose and gave her the tray.

"Thank you Annie." Rose smiled, as she began eating her breakfast leaving Jack to finish his as well. Annie stood there and smiled. "Uh, if you still want to live with me in my apartment, just wait for me here when the ship docks, then I'll leave with you two." Rose looked up and smiled.

"I was just thinking about that, and I was wondering, does your apartment building have any apartments for rent?" Rose asked. Annie nodded.

"Yeah, they have one just across from me." Annie said. "It's a nice apartment. Has two bedrooms, a living room, a dining room, a kitchen and a bathroom. It's been vacant for a month now." Annie said, smiling.

"Great. Then Jack and I would like to rent it." Rose said. She turned to Jack. "You wouldn't mind, would you?" Rose asked, hoping that if she chose the apartment, that he wouldn't get upset with her.

"No, not at all." Jack said, giving Rose his famous smile. Rose smiled back and kissed him gently on the lips, before continuing to eat her breakfast. Jack watched Rose as she ate her breakfast elegantly, but hungrily. He smiled as he continued to eat his as well.

After twenty minutes passed by, Jack and Rose had finished their meals and put their trays on the small table beside them. Jack then put his arm around Rose's shoulder and brought her closer to him. Rose looked up at him and smiled lovingly. Jack kissed the top of her head and kissed her lips. He hugged her close as he kissed her. Rose placed her hand on his cheek and urged him to kiss her more passionately and Jack obeyed. They were suddenly interrupted when Rose's mother coughed to get their attention. They looked up and smiled.

"I just went up to first class to retrieve some of my little belongings I had with me." Ruth said. Rose smiled.

"Mother, Annie's apartment building has an apartment for rent, and Jack and I agreed to it." Rose said.

"That's wonderful." Ruth smiled.

"Would you still like to join us?" Rose asked.

"Oh, no." Ruth said. "I couldn't possibly intrude. I'll just find my own place to live. I'll be fine, I assure you."

"No, Ruth." Jack said. "We would like it if you would join us. We couldn't possibly let you live on the streets. We'll be happy to take you in, until you find you're own place to live or something." Ruth just smiled.

"Oh, Jack, thank you so much." Ruth said, as she went over and hugged him tightly. "You don't know how much trouble you've just saved me."

"No problem, Ruth." Jack said. "I'd be glad to help."

Ruth smiled as she watched Jack hold her daughter close, as if protecting her from the dangers of the world. Ruth was glad that Rose had found someone who loved her and cared for her, like Jack does. She knew it was true love, love just like Thomas and herself once had before he passed away. Ruth remembered how devastated and hurt Rose was when her father died. It's as if someone had taken Rose's heart away from her and just tore it up into pieces. That's how it was to Ruth also, but she hid her feelings from her daughter, fearing that she would worry over her, and Ruth wouldn't let her daughter do that. Ruth now saw her daughter in pure happiness, something that she hadn't seen since before her husband died, and love, something that Rose hardly ever shown to Cal. Ruth was glad that Rose had ended the engagement with Cal before it was too late--before her life was completely ruined. Ruth was glad that Rose was set free from her locked cage, which she was trapped in ever since her father died.

Rose looked up at her mother and saw that she was in a different world, as if she was having flashbacks. She just stared straight ahead, her face emotionless, but yet loving. Rose smiled and leaned her head against Jack's shoulder as he too, smiled up at her mother. After awhile, Ruth came back to reality and smiled back at her daughter. She then sat down beside her and held her hand lovingly. Rose smiled and placed her hand over her mother's, finally feeling loved by her, which she hadn't felt from her since the engagement to Cal. Rose was glad that she had ended the engagement to Cal before she ended up marrying him. Rose knew that if she did, she would be the miserable woman alive. But now, she had Jack. She had the man she loved. Rose looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back and Rose leaned her head against his shoulder, feeling safe for the first time since her father's death.

A/N: How did you like this chapter? I know it's longer than the others, but I think it's good so far. Please, please review!!! (Thank you Anne and Mollie. I'm glad you liked my stories)


	8. A New Home

**Chapter Eight**

It was evening of April,18,1912 as the _Carpathia_ was getting closer to New York. Jack, Rose, and Ruth stood out on deck, with the other survivors. Soon, it began to rain, but they could careless. Jack had his arms wrapped around her waist and Rose leaned her head on his chest as she looked up at the Statue of Liberty which held her torch up high and stood up straight, proud and tall. Rose smiled and as did Jack, who just held her close to him, not wanting to let go. Ruth was sitting on the bench a few feet away from them watching them stare up at the Statue of Liberty. A small smile came upon her lips as she saw how happy Rose was with Jack. She sighed and just looked around, finding people covered in warm blankets as they walked around on the deck.

Jack watched as Rose stared up at the Statue of Liberty. The cold droplets of rain hit against his skin, but he didn't care. He knew he had worse three short days ago, when Rose and himself had to fight for survival against the bitter cold of the North Atlantic. He knew deep down, that he would never forget how cold the water was, and how frightened Rose looked when they were at the stern as it was tilting. But throughout all the tragic experiences on that night, he won Rose's heart, and they both survived and Jack was proud of that, mostly thankful that Rose hadn't gone off to be with Cal. Just as Jack was about to let go of Rose and sit beside Ruth, a man with an umbrella and a clipboard in hand, came towards them.

"May I take your names, please?" The man asked. Jack looked down at him and smiled.

"Jack Dawson and Rose D--" Jack began before Rose interrupted.

"Dawson. Rose Dawson." Rose smiled as she leaned against his shoulder.

"Thank you." The man said, as he went to the last of the survivors. Jack looked down at Rose, confused.

"Rose?" Jack asked.

"Jack, I told you on the _Titanic_ that I'd get off with you, and I'm keeping my word. Although it might not get off the way we expected, but we'll still get off together and Jack, nothing means more to me than being here with you in my arms." Rose said. Jack smiled and brought Rose into a passionate kiss. He was the first to pull away.

"Uh, would you consider it to be your legal name?" Jack asked, looking straight into Rose's green eyes. Rose smiled as tears glistened in her eyes.

"Of course." Rose smiled. "I would love to." With that, Jack hugged her close and kissed her with all the passion he had in him, knowing that Rose would soon be his wife, knowing that he'll be able to live the rest of his life with the woman he loved. They didn't even feel the cold rain drops hit their body, for they were too much occupied with each other to even notice. Just then, they felt the ship stop and heard people walking. Jack and Rose both broke apart and noticed that they had finally reached New York and were disembarking the ship. Jack and Rose noticed Ruth walking towards them. "We should be waiting for Annie in the infirmary. She said that we should meet her there, anyway." Rose said as she held Jack's hand.

"Okay, then let's go wait for her there." Ruth said, leading them to the infirmary, where they saw Annie dressed in a regular dress, instead of the nurses uniform she had been wearing since they seen her.

"Hey, I'm just about finished here." Annie said, as she retrieved her purse and umbrella from the closet. "Let's get going." Annie smiled as she lead Jack, Rose, and Ruth out on deck. All four disembarked the ship and stepped into New York, waiting to start a new life after what had changed their lives forever.

When they were making their way out of the pier, they noticed that reporters and family members were awaiting for what had happened to the so called 'unsinkable' ship. Some were crying, others were reunited, while reporters were asking questions about the Ship of Dreams. Annie sighed and found another way to her apartment building, which was only five blocks away from the pier. Luckily, they had escaped the chaos of the reporters and reached the building safely and unnoticed. Annie had finally reached her apartment building, with Jack, Rose, and Ruth close behind her. Annie took her keys from her purse and unlocked the front door as she lead the three people inside. They were now in the lobby of the building and there was a door that had 'landlord' written in gold plates.

"There's the landlord over there. His name is Michael Calvert. Just knock on the door and he'll give you the keys to your apartment. I'll be upstairs. I'm rather tired from all the working I've done." Annie said. Rose nodded and watched as Annie walked up a flight of steps. Rose then turned towards the landlord's door and went towards it, with Jack and her mother close behind. Rose knocked on the door a couple of times, before the door opened, revealing a man who looked to be in his mid twenties with blonde hair and blue eyes, like Jack, only his hair was shorter, and he was a couple of inches shorter than Jack.

"How may I help you?" The man to be Michael Calvert said.

"I heard that there's an apartment for rent?" Rose said.

"Oh yes. It's on the third floor." Michael Calvert said.

"May we go see it, please?" Rose asked.

"Certainly." Michael said, closing the door behind him. He then led him upstairs, to the third floor where he opened a wooden door to an empty apartment. They stepped in, and Rose looked around, as did Jack and Ruth. "This here is the living room, and over there is the kitchen." Michael said pointing straight ahead, where the kitchen could be seen. He then led them to the hallway, where there were two doors. "These are the bedrooms. The master bedroom is the one to the left, and the other bedroom is to the right." Michael then led them to the end of the hallway where he showed them the bathroom. They then went back to the living room and Michael showed them the dining room which was right next to the living room. The rooms were already furnished and cleaned. Rose looked up at Jack and he smiled, nodding his head, telling her that he liked the apartment.

"The rent is twenty dollars a month." Michael said, looking at both Jack and Rose.

"We'll take it." Jack said, smiling at the man.

"Great." Michael said. "Uh, here are your keys." Michael reached in his pant pockets and took out two keys and handed them to Jack. "Hope you enjoy your stay here."

"We will." Rose said, smiling. Michael smiled back.

"How foolish of me." Michael said. "My name is Michael Calvert." Michael held out his hand.

"Jack Dawson." Jack smiled, as he shook his hand.

"Rose Dawson." Rose smiled, as she too, shook his hand. Ruth looked confused, but let it pass.

"Ruth DeWitt-Bukater." Ruth said as she shook the man's hand.

"Okay, then. I'll be going now." Michael said. "If you guys need any company, come on down to my apartment and we could sit around and talk, okay?"

"No problem." Jack smiled. With that, Michael left their apartment, closing the door behind him. "I'll go look around, okay?" Jack said, wanting to leave Rose and her mother alone.

"Okay, Jack." Rose smiled. She watched as Jack went to the kitchen. She then turned to her mother.

"Dawson?" Ruth asked, a bit surprised. Rose sighed.

"Well, yes." Rose said. "I thought it would be best to use his name, instead of DeWitt-Bukater." Rose looked up at her mother, hoping that she wasn't upset with her.

"Well, Rose, you aren't even engaged to the man. Are you sure he wants you to use his name?" Ruth asked. Rose just smiled.

"You see mother, one, I already used his name when the officer asked for it on the _Carpathia_ and two, he proposed after. So you see, I am engaged to Jack." Rose said, smiling happily. Ruth smiled as well.

"Congratulations." Ruth said, as she hugged her daughter tightly.

"Thank you." Rose said, as she hugged her mother back as a single tear of happiness slid down her cheek. "You don't know how much it means to me to hear that from you." Ruth pulled away and smiled.

"You don't know how much it means to me, to see you happy again." Ruth said. Rose smiled and hugged her mother.

"I am happy, mother." Rose said. "I've been happy ever since I met Jack." Ruth pulled away and rested her hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"I know you have. I could see it in your eyes whenever I looked at you." Ruth said. Suddenly, Jack came back from looking through the rooms and stood beside Rose, who leaned her head against his shoulder and yawned. "Why don't you two go in and get ready for bed. You two had a long day."

"Okay, mother." Rose said as she leaned over to kiss her mother on her cheek. "See you tomorrow morning." Ruth nodded and watched as Rose led Jack to the master bedroom, closing the door behind her. Ruth sighed and went to her own room, which was beside theirs. She closed the door behind her and began to get ready for bed.

Jack and Rose were now in their bedroom. Rose took the coat off, for the first time in three days and set it on the chair beside the bed. She was still wearing the dress she had worn the night the ship hit the iceberg, and she began to feel dirty. Rose just took off her shoes and her stockings and set them aside. She went beside the dresser and sat down looking at the mirror. Her hair was tangled and her curls were sort of dead from not washing them. Rose sighed but decided that she'll take care of that the next day. She felt Jack wrap his arms around her shoulders as he stood behind her. Rose smiled and looked at him from the mirror. She then turned around and kissed him passionately. Rose got up and wrapped her arms around him, their lips still connected.

Jack led Rose to the bed and laid Rose carefully onto the bed, with him on top of her. He pulled away to look at her face and found that she was smiling. She ran her fingers through his blonde hair and looked into his blue eyes with love and care. Jack looked down at her and smiled and he gently kissed the top of her forehead, as he began to undress Rose. As he did so, Rose unbuttoned his shirt and removed his pants, leaving them in their underclothes, which they removed themselves. Jack put the covers over them and smiled down at Rose. Rose smiled back and pulled him closer to her as she kissed him with all the passion in him.

"Put your hands on me, Jack." Rose whispered, remembering the last time she said that. She led his hand to her breast and smiled. Jack leaned down and kissed her passionately as they began to make love a second time.

* * *

It was now early morning as Rose was laying her head onto Jack's bare chest, as he had his arm around her. Both were asleep and both were happy. Meanwhile, on the other room, Ruth was already up. She looked out the window and saw people walking around the streets. She wasn't accustomed to the surroundings, but she knew she'd be happy by Rose's side. Ruth then walked towards the dresser and removed her hair from the pins that held it into a loose bun. Ruth shook her hair out and saw that it was tangled. Ruth found herself careless to the fact that she hadn't bathed in three days and she hadn't brushed her hair in those three days as well. Ruth knew that she had to go shopping with her daughter for clothes and other necessities.

Ruth got up and left her room and walked towards Jack and Rose's room, knocking on the door gently. She heard no response, so she knocked a little louder.

"Rose? Are you up?" Ruth called out.

Rose raised her head a bit at the sound of her mother's voice. Rose sighed and slowly slid out of Jack's warm embrace, trying not to wake him up. She saw him turn to his side. Rose smiled and got out of the covers and put on the dress. She then went towards the door and opened it quietly. There, she found her mother, with her hair down, smiling up at her. Rose smiled back and stepped into the hallway, as she closed the door as quietly as she could.

"Good morning, mother." Rose smiled. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes. Perfectly well." Ruth smiled. "Uh, I was thinking that we should go shopping for clothes and other things. You know, we can't keep wearing these clothes for the rest of our lives." Ruth gave out a small laugh and Rose joined in.

"That's true." Rose said, looking down at the dress she had on. "We could go once Jack wakes up. I don't want him to worry about me if we leave without him knowing."

"Okay." Ruth said. "So, then we'll wait."

Rose lead her mother to the living room where she sat down on a cream colored couch, beside her mother. Rose folded her hands on her lap as she looked around the living room. It wasn't big, but it wasn't small either. It was just the right size. Rose smiled as she thought of what her life would be like if she married Jack. She hoped that they would get married soon, but in a church. She didn't want a big wedding, not like the one that she would've had if she married Cal. She just wanted Jack there, her mother, Annie and maybe Michael. He seemed like a very nice guy, and sure enough, Jack and Michael would become good friends. Rose sighed happily at those thoughts, and turned to face her mother, who was smiling.

"You know, I have never seen you this happy before. At least before you were engaged to Cal." Ruth admitted, noticing how happy Rose was with Jack. Rose smiled at her.

"Well, I am happy. Really happy. Especially since I have Jack now." Rose said, looking at the hallway, to see if he would step into the living room, and sure enough, she heard their bedroom door open and there he stood with the clothes that he had worn the night the ship sank, his hair all over the place, and a sleepy smile on his face.

"Morning." Jack said, scratching his head.

"Morning, Jack." Rose smiled. Ruth just smiled up at him. Rose got up and went over to him and kissed him gently on the lips. She couldn't help but laugh at him.

"What's so funny?" Jack asked.

"It's just that you have a very peculiar type of hairdo." Rose smiled as she saw Jack trying to straighten his tangled hair. "But you still are handsome." Rose wrapped her arms around his neck. Jack smiled and kissed the top of her forehead. They saw Ruth get up from the couch.

"Maybe we should go shopping now?" Ruth asked. "We really need to get more clothes and other things for the apartment."

"That sounds like a good idea." Jack said, agreeing to Ruth's plan. "Just let us put our shoes on. We wouldn't want to go walking on the sidewalk barefoot now, do we?" Jack asked as he stared at Rose who smiled up at him. Both Jack and Rose headed towards their bedroom and put on their shoes and took some money from Cal's overcoat, which Rose had worn since the sinking. Jack and Rose then left their bedroom and left their apartment, as Jack locked the door behind him. Just as they left their apartment, the door across from theirs opened and revealed Annie, dressed in a simple dress. She smiled up at them.

"Well, good morning, guys." Annie said, locking the door. "It's good to see that you two have moved here."

"We really like the place." Rose said, smiling.

"I'm glad you do." Annie smiled. "Going somewhere?"

"Uh, yeah. We're gonna go get some stuff for us and the apartment." Jack said.

"Sounds like fun. Mind if I come along?" Annie asked.

"No, not at all. We'll love it if you joined us." Jack smiled. Annie smiled back and followed them down the stairs and into the lobby. They then left the apartment building and headed towards the clothing store, which was only five blocks away from their apartment building. Once they reached the store, they went inside and began browsing around for clothes. Ruth was helping Rose with her dresses as Annie was choosing clothes for Jack at the men's section of the store.

"So, when do you plan on marrying Jack?" Ruth asked as she was looking through the dresses. Rose looked at her mother and smiled.

"I don't know. He just proposed yesterday, I'm not sure when the date of our wedding will be, but all I know is that I want to get married as soon as possible." Rose said as she looked through the dresses along with her mother. Ruth pulled out a few dresses from the rack and showed them to Rose.

"What do you think?" Ruth asked. Rose looked at the dresses and smiled.

"They're perfect." Rose said. Ruth smiled and pulled out a few more from the rack for herself. Rose turned and saw a white floor-length dressed, which was like an even gown, but wasn't as expensive as normal evening gowns were. Rose smiled and went towards it. It was short-sleeved and the front was low, but not too low. The top part of the dress had embroidery and beads covering it, making the dress look more beautiful, as the bottom part was silky and soft to the touch. Rose admired the dress and knew that it would make a perfect bridal gown for her wedding to Jack. Although it wasn't as expensive and elegant as her gown for Cal's wedding, she still loved it and thought that it looked more better than her gown assigned for her wedding to Cal. Rose found that her mother went beside her and smiled.

"That's a beautiful dress." Ruth admitted.

"I know. I'm thinking of wearing it on my wedding." Rose said. "What do you think?" Rose turned to her mother and wondered what she would think.

"It's wonderful. You should buy it." Ruth suggested. Rose smiled and took it off the rack as she placed it over her arm. "Of course we're going to need shoes and a tiara for your head and..." Ruth said as she listed the things she needed for her wedding. Rose just smiled and went to get her shoes and her other necessities for the wedding. Once they had everything they needed, Ruth and Rose went to the counter to purchase their chosen items. Once they were paid for, Rose and Ruth went to the men's section and found Jack smiling at something Annie said. Rose smiled and went towards him.

"So, what has my handsome fiancée been doing?" Rose asked, linking arms with Jack. Jack looked down and smiled.

"Ah, nothing. Just talking and choosing the right pants for me and stuff like that." Jack said. Rose smiled.

"How long does it take for a man to choose a few pairs of pants and shirts?" Rose asked. "It only took us about ten minutes to buy our things, and you're still choosing. I always thought that women spend more time shopping." Rose smiled up at him. She saw him shrug and smile brighter. Rose just leaned on his shoulder and looked down at her bag which held her wedding dress and her tiara and shoes. Rose smiled and looked up at him, hardly able to wait for the day they would get married. She saw Annie take a couple of corduroy pants from a shelf.

"How about this?" Annie asked.

"That's fine." Jack said.

"Grab a few more pairs, along with shirts and a pair of suspenders." Rose said. "I wouldn't want my Jack to wear the same clothes he has on for the rest of his life, you know." Rose looked up at him and smiled. Annie did what she was told and they went to the counter to purchase the items. Once they did, they left the clothing store and headed for the grocery store to get food for them to eat. Although Rose had no clue how to cook, she knew she'd learn. Besides, when she was younger, she sneaked into her kitchen and her cook taught her a few basics on cooking, so Rose would know how to cook some simple meals. Rose just hoped that Jack would like it. After they had everything they needed, they headed back for their apartment building. Annie had gone into her apartment, as Jack, Rose, and Ruth into theirs.

They had entered their apartment and Jack closed the door behind him. He then walked in the kitchen as he set the bags down on the counter, beginning to put all the food away in the cupboards or the icebox. It took Jack approximately ten minutes to put everything away as Rose was putting her wedding dress and her other dresses into the closet and her underclothes in the drawer, along with Jack's underclothes and the Heart of the Ocean. Rose took the necklace from the drawer and sat down on their bed as she looked at the expensive jewel which meant so much to her. This jewel held precious memories of her and Jack aboard the _Titanic_ and Rose cherished those memories with all her heart, and she would until the day she dies.

Rose heard the door open and she looked up, finding Jack smiling at her. Rose smiled back and motioned for him to come sit beside her. He obeyed, after he closed the door behind him. He put his arm around her shoulder and looked at the jewel she was holding. Rose clutched the necklace and brought it towards her heart, as she closed her eyes. Jack smiled and hugged her close, kissing her on her cheek.

"I think we should get a deposit box for the necklace and the money. We should really start saving up all the money. I don't think we should waste it all at once." Rose said, looking up at Jack.

"You're right. We'll go to the bank later today. But for now, we have to eat breakfast. I'm starving." Jack said. Rose smiled and got up. She put the Heart of the Ocean back in the drawer, then followed Jack to the kitchen. Rose took some ingredients from the cupboards and the icebox and began preparing them. She was going to make scrambled eggs, hotcakes, and sausages with a fresh glass of orange juice. Jack watched as Rose cooked. He had no idea that she knew how to cook, but was amazed. Ruth was sitting across from him on the kitchen table and she was smiling at her daughter. Ten minutes passed, and Rose was finished preparing their breakfast. She placed the food on three plates and placed them on the table, in front of Jack, her mother, and herself. She then poured orange juice into three glasses. When she set the glasses in front of everybody, Rose sat down and began eating.

"Why, darling, this is delicious." Ruth complimented as she chewed on a scrambled egg. "I never would've thought that you could cook."

"Well, I used to sneak in the kitchen when I was younger and our cook would teach me basic things to cook. And I sure am glad that she did." Rose smiled. Ruth smiled at her daughter and saw the fire in her. Saw how Jack had fallen in love with her. If it weren't for Jack, Rose would be married to Cal and she would be miserable, she knew that.

The three finished their breakfast and Rose gathered up the dirty dishes and brought them to the sink to wash. Her mother got up and went to her room, as Jack stayed in the kitchen and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind her. He placed his chin on her shoulder and watched as she washed the dishes. Jack kissed her neck gently, causing Rose to stop what she was doing and turn around, to face him. Jack held her close now and looked down at her emerald green eyes and smiled. He brought her lips to his as he kissed her passionately and lovingly. Rose was the first to pull away.

"Jack, I need to do the dishes." Rose said. "The water is running. We can't just fool around now." Rose pulled away from his embrace and went back to washing the dishes. Jack laughed and stood beside her, watching as she finished washing the dishes. She turned off the running water and wiped her hand with a dry cloth. She then looked up at him and smiled.

Rose looked into Jack's piercing blue eyes and immediately felt weak to her knees. She came closer to him and wrapped her arms around him, as he did the same to her. He leaned down and gently kissed her lips and then he kissed her cheek, and soon enough, he was kissing her whole face, causing Rose to laugh. Jack then lifted her up and began spinning her around. Rose squealed in delight as she held onto Jack's neck a little tighter and smiled brightly. A short while after, Jack put her down and held her close, looking into Rose's eyes deeply. Rose smiled and pulled Jack closer as they both kissed passionately with their arms wrapped tightly around each other, neither wanting to ever let go. Both of them would soon start a new life, in a new home.

A/N: So, what did you think about this one? Good? Bad? Too wordy? Please let me know. I love writing and I love talking to people who read my stories. Please, review!!!


	9. A Ring

**Chapter Nine**

Jack and Rose had gone to the nearest bank and put their money and the necklace in a deposit box. Earlier, without Rose noticing, Jack took some money and put it in his pants pocket. He was going to buy Rose something very special later on. After they made sure everything was in the deposit box, Jack and Rose left the bank and walked hand-in-hand down the block, back to their apartment. Ruth was talking to a middle-aged woman, whom she had met while she was going out for a walk. She was a nice lady, a lady that Ruth would love to become friends with. She hadn't had a real friend since she was young, and she was hoping that she would finally have a real friend after all these years of loneliness.

As they were walking, Jack stopped and faced Rose. He looked down at her emerald-green eyes and smiled. He placed his hand on her cheek and leaned closer as he kissed her passionately--in public. Rose responded and hugged him close as she kissed him with the same passion Jack had. Rose felt free. She felt as if she could do just about anything she had wanted to, without anyone objecting or telling her what to do with her life. She felt as if she could do anything she wanted in the world and be loved by the most handsomest man in the world. She felt like a butterfly, which was free to fly in the horizon whenever they felt like it. Rose knew that someday, Jack and herself would head out for the horizon and ride horses on the surf and ride the roller coaster until they threw up--just like they had talked about when they were on the _Titanic_.

Jack was the one to pull away. He looked into her eyes and just smiled. He was glad that he had Rose by his side. He was glad that he had won Rose's heart and saved her from the one evil man who would've ruined her life forever. Jack caressed Rose's curls gently and smiled down at her. He moved his hand down her neck and down her arm, until they interlocked hands as they continued walking back to their apartment. They had reached the front entrance, when Jack stopped. He ran his finger through his hair and smiled down at Rose.

"Uh, I gotta go somewhere. I'll be back." Jack said.

"Where are you going?" Rose asked. "Can't I come with you?" Jack just laughed.

"No, my sweet Rose." Jack said as he caressed her cheek. "I'll be back soon. Don't ya worry." Jack kissed the top of her head and left, smiling at her as he waved. Rose smiled back and waved as she went inside the apartment building, and up to their apartment. Rose went in their bedroom and grabbed a clean dress and underclothes as she made her way towards the bathroom, to take a nice, long, bath.

* * *

Jack walked a couple of blocks away from the apartment building, until he reached a jewelry store. Jack made his way inside the small store and went up to the counter. He looked through the glass and saw a few engagement rings. He looked at each of them, but one had caught his eyes completely. It was a solitaire diamond engagement ring with a gold band and a shining diamond in the middle. It wasn't much, but he knew Rose would love it. He smiled and rang the bell, until a middle-aged man came from the back room.

"How may I help you?" The man asked, looking at Jack with curious eyes.

"Uh, I would like to purchase this engagement ring, please." Jack said, pointing to the one he wanted. The man opened the counter and took the ring he had selected.

"Uh, this could be engraved for you if you want anything special for the lucky lady." The man said, looking at Jack hopefully.

"Uh, engrave the words make it count and have Jack and Rose forever beside it." Jack described. The man nodded and disappeared into the backroom where he began to engrave the words. Jack waited patiently for ten minutes. He leaned on the counter until the man came back from the back room and held the ring to him.

"How's this?" The man asked, handing Jack the ring. Jack looked through the ring and smiled.

"Perfect." Jack said, handing the ring back to the man.

"Okay, that'll be a hundred and ten dollars." The man said, placing the ring in a small box. Jack took two hundred dollars from his pocket and handed it to the man. He took his change and placed them in his pocket, along with the small box, which contained Rose's engagement ring. Jack ran his fingers through his hair and left the jewelry store, heading back to the apartment building which was his new home. He walked up the stone steps and opened the front door and walked in the lobby. He looked up the stairs and sighed. Slowly, Jack walked up the steps until he reached the third floor, where he entered his apartment. No one was in the living room, so he went to their bedroom, and didn't find anyone there. He searched the whole apartment, until he came up to the bathroom and heard Rose humming happily. Jack couldn't help but smile. He knocked on the door gently.

* * *

As Rose was humming a cheery tune, she heard a knock on the door. Rose looked at the door, wondering who it was. Her mother was at her new friend's apartment, and Jack was out. Rose swallowed and stared at the door.

"Who is it?" Rose called out, her voice a bit shaky.

"Rose?" Jack's voice was heard through the door. "It's me."

A smile appeared on Rose's lips.

"Come in." Rose said, as she continued to scrub her body with soap. The door suddenly opened, and there stood a happy Jack, smiling at her.

"Well, well, well." Jack smiled. "If it isn't little Miss Dawson taking a bubble bath." Rose smiled up at him. Suddenly, Jack had a sly smile on his face. "Mind if I join ya?" Jack asked.

"Not at all." Rose smiled as she watched Jack strip out of his clothes and joined her in her bubble back. Jack sat behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. Rose leaned back and looked up at him, smiling. "This is comforting." Rose said, kissing the top of his nose.

"Really?" Jack said.

"Really." Rose said, as she took a handful of soap bubbles from the tub and placed it on top of Jack's shaggy blonde head. She couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh, and you think that that was funny, don't you?" Jack asked and saw Rose nod, with a smile on her face and a shine of happiness in her eyes. Jack smiled as he grabbed a handful of soap bubbles and spread it across her cheeks and her chin, making a beard of soap bubbles for Rose. He laughed and ducked as Rose tried to playfully slap him across the head. They ended up splashing each other, then kissing each other. When they broke apart, they smiled and continued washing each other until their hands were wrinkled from being in the water for too long.

Thirty minutes later, both of them got out of the tub and dried themselves with towels. Rose then changed into her clean clothes as Jack wrapped the towel around his waist and went to their bedroom to get clean clothes. Once Rose was changed, she brushed her hair, which was now soft and untangled. After Rose picked up the dirty clothes, she looked at Jack's corduroy pants, perplexed to why there was a bump in the pant pocket. Curious, Rose set the other clothes down and dug her hand into the pocket, retrieving a small box from the pocket, along with money. She stared at the box, wondering if she should open it or wait for Jack to show it to her--if it was for her. Quickly, Rose placed the items back into Jack's pocket and picked up the rest of the clothes as she exited the bathroom and went to the living room. There, she found Jack, fully dressed in his new pair of corduroy pants, a white shirt, and suspenders holding up his pants. He was also wearing his shoes and his wet hair was falling in his eyes. He smiled at her and watched as she set the clothes on the bed. She spread out her dress and caressed it.

This dress hadn't meant anything to her before, but now, it's a prized possession. When she first wore this dress, her life changed--good ways and bad. When she wore this dress, she ran away from Lovejoy with Jack beside her, and she wore this dress when they went down to the cargo hold and into the Renault where they had made passionate love. But she had also wore the dress when the ship sank, and when she had almost lost Jack on that dreadful night. Rose decided to bring the dress to the cleaners, as well as Jack's attire, and save them for memories. Precious memories aboard the ill-fated ship, which changed their lived forever.

Jack saw how Rose was looking at her dress, which she had worn for the past few days since the sinking. He wondered why it had meant so much to her. To him, it was only a dress, which had looked beautiful on Rose, but he hadn't understood why Rose was looking at the dress as if it were her prized possession, as if she was remembering something so wonderful, yet so horrible. He went closer to her and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek.

"Something wrong?" Jack asked, holding her close.

"No." Rose whispered as she still admired the dress. "It's just that, we wore these clothes before we made love, and we wore it while the ship sank. I'm not sure, but I want to keep these clothes for memories. That way when we get older, we could look at them and remember the precious moments we had together before we became husband and wife." Rose said, looking up at him, only to see him smile.

"Sounds like a wonderful idea to me." Jack said, kissing the top of her head. Rose smiled and leaned her head against his chest. Suddenly a lonely tear slid down her cheek. Wiping it away quickly, Rose gathered up the clothes and put them on the chair, preparing to bring them to the cleaners later. Rose then sat on the bed, and gestured for Jack to join her, in which he obeyed. There, they just sat together, enjoying each other's presence. Rose then covered her face with her hands as she cried. She just let it all out. She couldn't hold it in anymore. Everything that happened from the fifteenth of April finally had gotten to her. Jack just held her close, knowing her pain since he, too, went through that tragedy. "Shhh. I'm here, everything will be okay. Don't cry." Jack said, holding her head to his chest and caressing her hair gently. Rose just clung to his shirt and cried.

It took Rose about ten minutes to calm down. When she did, she got up and wiped the tears away. Jack stood beside her and looked down at her, hoping that she was all right. Rose just looked up at him and smiled sadly, as she just hugged him close. She couldn't bear the thought of losing Jack. She wouldn't know what to do with her life. They just stood there and hugged each other, neither wanting to ever let go.

"They're gone." Rose whispered. "All of them are gone." Jack hugged her close and closed him eyes, realizing that Fabrizio and Tommy hadn't survived. Then, tears began pouring down his cheeks, as he quickly wiped them away. He just hugged Rose close and they both cried. They both mourned to those they lost, and to the other innocent people who died on that night, in the freezing North Atlantic. They heard the door open. Quickly, both of the wiped their tears away and went to the living room, to see if it was Ruth. Sure enough, they saw Ruth enter their apartment.

"I got good news." Ruth announced. "I'm going to move into Patricia's apartment."

Patricia was the lady that Ruth had befriended earlier. She was a couple of years older than herself, but they became good friends immediately. As Ruth was in her apartment, having tea, Patricia explained how her son had moved out with his fiancée a month ago, and now she was alone, with nobody to accompany her. Ruth then made a suggestion. She asked Patricia if she would like it if she moved in with her, and Patricia immediately agreed. Now, Ruth was going to get her things from her bedroom and leave. Besides, she thought it was a good idea to live with someone who was about her age, and she wanted Jack and Rose to live alone together, that way they'll have enough privacy.

"Why?" Rose asked.

"Well, darling, you two are engaged and are soon to be married, and I don't want to interfere with your lives. Besides, you guys need your privacy. You don't need a middle-aged woman living in your apartment. I'll be on the fourth floor if you need me, okay? You two need to live alone together. Not live with Rose's mother." Ruth said. Rose smiled sweetly.

"Okay, mother." Rose said. Ruth smiled and went to her bedroom to get her clothes and other things she would need. Once she retrieved her things, she left her bedroom and went into the living room. Rose went and hugged her mother.

"What was that for?" Ruth asked, once they pulled away.

"That was for being a good mother, and for changing." Rose said. Ruth smiled and hugged her daughter tightly.

"I'll see you, Rose. I'll just be upstairs if you need me." Ruth said. Rose nodded and watched as her mother walked out the door and heard her walk up the stairs to her new apartment with her friend. Rose turned and stared at Jack and smiled.

"Guess we're all alone, in our new apartment." Rose said, smiling.

"Guess so." Jack said, going towards her and caressing her hair. He kissed the top of her head and smiled. "I'll be right back. Gotta go get something." Jack then disappeared into their bedroom and took out the small box from his pocket. He clutched the box, then went back to the living room, where he found Rose standing where he left her. She was wearing a light blue dress which she had bought earlier when they went shopping. Jack smiled and went towards her. He wrapped his arms around her waist as he still clutched onto the small box. Rose turned around and smiled, kissing him on the lips. Jack smiled and took a deep breath. "Rose..."

"Yes, Jack?" Rose smiled, looking into Jack's piercing blue eyes.

"I know I did this before, on the _Carpathia_, but I wanna be traditional here." Jack said. He then went down on one knee, and held Rose's hand as she looked down at him, with tearful eyes and a smile on her face. "Rose, I've known you for a week now, and having to know you in that week made me fall in love with you. I knew, from when I first saw you out on first class deck, that I loved you. It was something in my gut that told me that you're the one. The one and only for me. I cherish the moments we had together. From when I saved you to the night in the Renault. Most importantly, I cherish you, Rose. You're my soul mate, my best friend, and my lover. I can't imagine living the rest of my life with anybody else but you, Rose. Rose, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Jack asked, looking at Rose's expression. Tears were flowing down her cheeks and she nodded.

"Yes, Jack. I will be your wife." Rose cried. Jack got up and wrapped his arms around her waist, as he kissed her. He then spun her around and held her close. After he put her down, he opened the small box and showed it to Rose. She gasped and took the ring from the box. "Oh, Jack, this is beautiful." Rose said.

"There's a message in the ring." Jack said. Rose smiled and looked at the inscribed words in the gold band. Rose smiled and threw her arms around him, kissing him all over his face.

"I love it!" Rose said. "I love you." Jack leaned down and kissed her. He then took the ring from her and took her left hand, where he placed the engagement ring on her ring finger. He kissed the ring and smiled.

"Now, I'm going to marry the woman I love." Jack said. Rose hugged him and kissed him once more. Just then, there was a knock on the door. Both were confused as to who it was, but they went towards the door and opened it. To their surprise, it was Caledon Hockley. Rose sighed and Jack just stared at him, with a not so friendly stare. "What do you want, Cal?" Jack asked, holding Rose close.

"Can I come in." Cal said, innocently.

"Why should I trust you?" Jack asked. "You shot at us, nearly killing us, and now you want to play innocent with us?" Cal sighed and ran his fingers through his dark hair.

"Look, I just want to have a talk with you two, nothing more." Cal said. "Besides, I already know that you have Rose. What would I want to do with a slut anyway?"

"She's no slut, Cal." Jack said, angrily.

"She is, Jack. Trust me." Cal said. "She had a love affair with you, while she was engaged to me."

"Listen, Cal." Rose said, angrily. "I told you once, and I'll tell you again. Our engagement is off. It has been ever since you proposed to me. I never loved you. I only did it for my mother, but I couldn't live with it anymore. You're nothing but a lying, stupid, unimaginable bastard. You had the nerve to frame Jack for stealing the necklace, having that fucking asshole put it in Jack's coat pocket. You have been aggravating me ever since I first accepted your proposal, and I have had enough of it, Cal." Cal just looked at her with hurt eyes, but Rose could careless. "Oh, and Cal, meet my new fiancée, Jack Dawson." Rose said, interlocking arms with him. "I'm sure you've met before."

"Rose, why do you always have to be so selfish?" Cal asked.

"I'm being selfish?" Rose exclaimed, remembering the last time she had said that. Only, she said it to her mother, not to Cal when her mother had forbidden her to see Jack again.

"Listen, Rose." Cal said. "I want you back. I want you to give me a second chance, please?" Rose just laughed.

"Cal, I'm engaged." Rose said, looking at Cal straight in the eye.

"How could you be engaged to this worthless bastard?" Cal asked, looking at Jack from head to toe.

"He's no bastard, Cal. You are. Now get out!" Rose said angrily, as she pointed to the door.

"Not just yet. I want to get what I want." Cal said, going towards Rose and grasping onto her arms.

"Let go of me!" Rose screamed, struggling under Cal's grasp.

"Get off of her!" Jack yelled as he pushed Cal away from her. He then went to see if she was all right. "Are you all right?" Jack asked, caressing Rose's cheek softly. Rose nodded. Cal got up and straightened up his clothes. He then looked at Jack with anger shining in his dark eyes.

"You have ruined everything, Dawson." Cal said angrily. "You're nothing but a gutter rat."

"You could say all you want about me, but don't you dare hurt Rose in any way, you hear me!" Jack yelled pointing at Cal angrily.

"Don't worry. Someday, you're going to pay for this. Both of you." Cal said. With that, he left, leaving Jack and Rose alone, together.

"Oh, Jack!" Rose cried, hugging him tightly.

"Shhh." Jack said, comforting Rose. "It's okay. Everything is okay. I'm here." He just hugged Rose close and kissed the top of her head, hoping to erase all her worries. Rose cried and clung onto his shirt, not wanting to ever let go, fearing that if she did, he would disappear forever.

"I love you, Jack." Rose whispered. "I love you."

"I love you too, Rose. I always have, and I always will." Jack said, hugging her more tighter. Rose buried her face in his shirt and just breathed in his scent and cried.

"I love you." Rose whispered once more, hugging him tighter. Jack just hugged her to him, not saying a word.

As Rose brought her hands to his back, she caught a glimpse of her new engagement ring. A different engagement ring from Cal's. Cal's engagement ring just confirmed that she had belonged to Caledon Hockley, the steel tycoon. The engagement ring she wore know, confirmed Jack's love for her. The ring showed that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. This ring is a ring of love. An engagement ring given to Rose, by her beloved Jack.

A/N: How do you like this chapter? I sorta made Cal a jerk again, but knowing that he was in the movie, I decided to keep him that way. Yes, he was nice to Rose on the _Carpathia_, but knowing him, you know that he'll do something to get her back. Did I make this chapter more interesting? If not, I'll try my best on the others. It's just that I have the ideas smushed on my head, that it's hard to choose what to write. lol. Review!!!!!!


	10. Getting to Know Each Other

A/N: Any places mentioned in this story may not be true. Like Freddy's Italian Place, I don't know if it exists. I just got it at the top of my head, so don't assume that they're the actual place in Manhattan, because they're not. Any addressed mention in this story may not be true as well. Just to let you guys know.

**Chapter Ten**

Jack had gone to the cleaners with the clothes that they had worn onboard the _Titanic_. Rose was in their apartment, looking out the window of their bedroom. Rose sighed as she realized that she didn't know anything about Jack. She didn't know his birthday or what his favorite things were. She wanted to get to know him better before she marries him. The only things she knew about Jack was where he was from and how his parents died. She also knew that he had a talent for drawing. That's one of the reasons that she had fallen in love with him. She always have loved art-ever since she was a little girl.

Rose noticed Jack walking down the sidewalk, with his hands in his pockets and his hair falling on his face, making him look even more younger than he is. Rose smiled and watched as he disappeared into their apartment building. Rose stayed in her spot and watched other people walk down the sidewalk. A few minutes later, the door opened, and she heard Jack's voice. Rose informed him that she was in the bedroom, and soon enough, he was in the room, with her. He went towards her and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her cheek as he did so. Rose smiled and turned around as she placed a gentle kiss onto his lips.

"You know, we don't know anything about each other." Rose said, tucking a strand of blonde hair behind his ear. Jack smiled down at her and caressed her hair.

"I have to agree. All I know about you is your name and that you're beautiful and has a free-spirit waiting to explore the horizon." Jack said. Rose smiled.

"Well, why don't we get to know each other better. That way we won't feel like strangers before we get married." Rose said.

"Okay." Jack said as he led her to the bed, where they both sat down and stared at each other lovingly. "Well, I was born on November,4,1892 in Chippewa Falls, Wisconsin and I lived in a farmhouse, where my father worked on the farm everyday. I started drawing when I was about four years old, or at least that's what I've been told by my parents. When I was five, I went fishing with my father in Lake Wissota, as I have told you onboard the _Titanic_, and as I was walking on the ice, it cracked and I fell through. It was freezing cold, but not as cold as the North Atlantic was." He saw Rose look up at him, guiltily. "Hey, it wasn't your fault. It was nobody's fault. It was just an accident. Don't blame yourself for what happened. There's no one to blame." Jack said, hugging her close.

"I know, but you could've died that night because of me, and if you did, I'd never forgive myself." Rose cried, as she buried her face into Jack's shirt. Jack pulled away and lifted her chin with his finger, forcing her to look into his eyes.

"Rose, listen." Jack said, calmly. "If I died, I wouldn't have died because of you, I would've died _for_ you. Understand?" Jack said, noticing tears glistening in Rose's eyes. "Rose, I love you, you know that. And I told you many times before that I'm a survivor, and you know I don't lie. I'm here now, so don't blame yourself for anything, okay?" He felt her nod and he hugged her close. "You mean the world to me, Rose, and I'll never hurt you. I promise. I won't hurt you in any way. I love you too much to do that." Rose smiled and wiped away her tears.

"You're the only man that ever said that to me, well, besides my father." Rose said, her voice choked from the tears. He smiled and caressed her cheek with his thumb.

"How could I not?" Jack asked. "You're the most beautiful girl that I ever met in my life, and your personality made me fall in love with you. It has since the beginning." Rose smiled and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

"So has yours." Rose said, after she pulled away from the kiss. Jack smiled.

"Okay, let me finish." Jack said. "My childhood has been energetic and fun at times. I drew and went to school, like every child. But, one day, when I was fifteen, I was sitting near Lake Wissota, drawing. The sun was setting and the breeze was hitting my face. A few minutes later, I started getting ready to go back home. When I reached my house, I smelled smoke. Then, when I went inside, I noticed that black smoke was coming down from my parent's room. I went upstairs and I just found them there, not moving. Then I realized that they were dead. Gone. I went to my room and grabbed a few things that I would need. Like money and a few other personal belongings. I ran downstairs, grabbed my portfolio and fled-leaving Chippewa Falls for good. I haven't been there since then. After that, I went to different places like California, New York, and I went all over Europe." Rose smiled.

"Guess you were right." Rose said. "You are a tumbleweed blowing in the wind." Jack laughed and kissed her forehead.

"Told ya." Jack said. Rose just smiled. "Okay, how about you?"

"All right." Rose said, positing herself in a more comfortable position. "I was born on December,24,1895 in Philadelphia. I was born into a rich family and we lived in a big mansion with a humongous backyard and large rooms. As I grew up, I was sent to finishing school, where I was taught how to be a 'proper' lady, as my mother used to call it. When I turned sixteen, I was introduced to Caledon Hockley, son of Nathan Hockley-Pittsburgh steel tycoon, as they were called. After knowing Cal for a few months, he proposed to me. But he didn't propose in a way you did. He proposed to me as if it was a business proposition, something that he really didn't care about, but did in a way. I only agreed, because I didn't want my mother to be left out in the streets. But when a year passed by, and when I turned seventeen, everything changed. He would do absolutely anything to make me sleep with him. Anything. But I would always refuse and say that we should wait until we get married. Then, he bought tickets to the 'unsinkable' ship, that would take us to America, to be married in a month. I, of course, hadn't wanted to marry him in the first place, and the next day after we boarded the ship, I wanted to commit suicide. Just end everything right then and there, careless to how they would feel. Then you came along, and saved me from that evil man and we became happily ever after." Jack smiled and hugged her close.

"Well, we're not happily ever after yet, Rosie." Jack said. Rose smiled at his nickname for her. Her father would always call her that when she was young, and she loved it. "We have to get married, have kids, live our lives, then we live happily ever after." Rose smiled up at him.

"You forgot to mention heading out for the horizon, and be free as a tumbleweed blowing in the wind." Rose said. Jack smiled and just kissed her. "I love you." Rose said, when the kiss ended.

"I love you too, Rosie." Jack said, hugging her close to him. Rose smiled. He then pulled away. "So, you're a Christmas baby?" Jack asked, looking into her emerald-green eyes. Rose smiled.

"Yes, I'm a Christmas baby." Rose said. Jack smiled and lay Rose down as he hovered over her.

"So, you get two visits from Santa Claus." Jack said, as he looked down at her.

"Well, I thought that Santa Claus only visits little children." Rose said, smiling.

"Well, I could have a little talk with him and change that." Jack said, smiling.

"Oh, really." Rose said, looking into his blue eyes.

"Really." Jack said, as she brought his lips on hers. Rose responded by pulled him closer to her and unbuttoning his shirt. Once she got the buttons undone, Rose took the shirt off of him and threw it on the floor, wrapping her arms around his bare back. Jack was still kissing her when he started unbuttoning the back of Rose's dress. Just then, there was a knock on the door. Jack and Rose broke apart and began redressing themselves.

"Jack, can you please help me with the buttons?" Rose asked. Jack looked up and smiled.

"Certainly." Jack said, going towards her and buttoning her dress. Once he was done, Rose went to answer the door. There, she saw Annie. Rose smiled and invited her in. Rose closed the door and sat on the couch, beside Annie, who had taken a seat when she went inside.

"So, how are you?" Annie asked.

"I'm fine. Perfectly fine." Rose smiled. Just then, Jack came out from the bedroom, with his shirt on and his suspenders holding up his pants. Jack smiled and went towards Rose, and took a seat beside her as he put an arm around her shoulder. Rose smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"You two make a great marriage couple. I never seen anyone so much in love then you two." Annie said, smiling. Both Jack and Rose looked at each other and smiled.

"Well, actually we're engaged, not yet married. But we will be, soon." Rose said. "This is my engagement ring." Rose said as she showed Annie her engagement ring which Jack had given her earlier.

"This is beautiful!" Annie said examining the ring on Rose's finger.

"I know." Rose said, looking at her engagement ring. "I love it."

"Well, you should. The handsomest man in the world had given it to you." Annie said, smiling. She noticed Jack blushing.

"I can't be that handsome, come on." Jack said, smiling.

"But you are." Rose said, kissing him on his lips. Jack smiled and kissed her forehead. Rose then looked back at Annie. "Annie, may I ask you to do me a favor?" Rose asked.

"Why, certainly Rose. What would you like for me to do?" Annie asked.

"Well, I know we have only been friends for almost a week, but I would like to ask you to be my maid of honor, if you want to, of course." Rose said. Annie smiled and hugged her.

"I would love to!" Annie said, as tears formed in her eyes. She then pulled away. "You're a very good friend. I'm glad I've met you."

"Me too, Annie. I'm glad I've met you too." Rose said, smiling. Jack smiled as he saw Rose and Annie hug. He was glad she have met a friend, from what she's been through almost a week ago. Just then, there was another knock on the door. Jack got up and answered it. There, he saw his landlord, Michael Calvert.

"Hey, Mike." Jack smiled. "Come on in." Jack moved aside so he could get inside. Jack closed the door once he was inside. Jack put his hands in his pockets as he stood beside Michael.

"I was thinking that we could go out and get to know each other better. I know this great place where we could go and talk. It's called Freddy's Italian Place. The food is good and I know a guy there. Wanna go?" Michael asked. "Just the two of us, you know. Man to man. Leave the ladies here to talk." Jack looked over at Rose and Annie, whom were laughing at something that Rose had said. Jack nodded.

"Sure. Count me in." Jack said. He remembered the last time he had said those exact words. He smiled weakly and went over to Rose. "Rose, I'm gonna go with Mike to a restaurant, okay?" Rose looked up and smiled.

"Sure. Go ahead." Rose said. Jack smiled and leaned down, giving Rose a passionate kiss. With that, Jack and Mike left the apartment and went to the restaurant Mike was talking about.

Rose and Annie continued talking as they were getting to know each other more better. Rose learned that Annie's birthday was on August,4,1894 in New York, and that her parents lived in San Francisco for five years, leaving Annie alone in New York. Rose also learned that Annie had a crush on Michael ever since she had moved into this apartment. Rose smiled and both had become good friends after an hour of talking and an hour of getting to know each other. Rose was glad that she had met someone like Annie, because she knew before she had been on _Titanic_, her 'friends' were just stuck up and cared only for their money. Rose, on the other hand, didn't care for money, and only cared to find her one true love, who would love her for who she is, not for her money. Rose smiled as she knew she had found her one true love, who loved her for who she was on the inside, and not for her wealth. Besides, she wasn't rich when she was engaged to Cal. Her family was in debt after paying for all the hospital bill for her father after he died. That's one of the reasons her mother had forced her to get engaged to Cal.

Rose was also glad that her mother had changed into a more of a nicer and friendlier mother, than she was on the _Titanic_, where she was mean and forced Rose into doing what she hadn't wanted to do. Her life was getting more better ever since she met Jack. When she met Jack, she was free and had the ability to do what she wanted to do, instead of telling her what to do. With Jack, she had the ability to call off the engagement to Cal. With Jack, she felt loved and cared for. With Cal, she felt trapped and used. Rose was glad that she had been on the _Titanic_, because if she didn't, she wouldn't be where she was right now. She'll be with Cal, miserable and hated. Rose and Annie continued talking, each telling each other childhood stories and jokes. Rose was sure glad she had the chance to get to know Jack more better, and to get to know Annie more better. She knew her life couldn't be anymore perfect than it was now.

A/N: Liked it? Please, please review!


	11. The Wedding Date

**Chapter Eleven**

Rose and Annie have been talking for three hours now, while Jack and Mike were still out at the restaurant. Annie grew tired as the time passed and wanted to go home to take a rest. Rose smiled and saw her out. Once Annie left, Rose was alone in the apartment, with nothing to do so she left her apartment, taking the key with her and went downstairs to the lobby. She then walked out of the apartment building and went to walk in the park, hoping to clear her mind off of what had happened for the past four days. It was still hard for Rose to believe that the _Titanic_ had actually sank, and that she took more than fifteen hundred innocent people with her.

When Rose reached the park, she sat on a nearby bench and just watched couples walking by and children running past their parents. Rose smiled as she imagined one of her children running around in front of her. She wondered if Jack even wanted to have any children. She knew that she would. She always have loved children. A smile played upon her lips as she imagined her holding their first child after it was born. Rose hoped that she would have a baby with Jack. Her mind then drifted off to the eventful nights she had with Jack.

First came her attempt at committing suicide, which failed when Jack had came to her rescue. Then came the dance at the third class party below decks and the kiss at the bow. Rose cherished that memory, for it was her first kiss with the man she ever loved. She never kissed Cal, for he thought it was not gentlemanly to kiss a lady like that. Rose thought differently. Then the drawing came to her mind. Rose closed her eyes as Jack's image played in her mind. She smiled as she remembered how shocked he looked when she dropped her kimono off of her body. She had to admit that she was nervous as well. Her heart was beating quite rapidly that night--especially later on, when they made love in the Renault.

Then the worst played in her mind. She could still feel the ship shake under her as she hit the iceberg. At that time, nobody thought it would damage her. But now, she was under the freezing North Atlantic, left to rot for hundreds of years to come. She could still see Jack's hurt face when the Master-at-arms had taken the necklace out of his pocket--or A.L. Ryerson's as it was written on the label of the coat. She could still hear his pleading voice telling her that he didn't do it and that they put it in his pocket. Rose should've believed him them. If she did, she would've saved all the trouble that was caused later on. From the moment Cal had said that it was a pity that he hadn't kept the drawing when she was to board a lifeboat with her mother, she knew that he had set Jack up for stealing the necklace. Right then and there, she knew she had to save him. She couldn't let him drown below decks when he had nothing to do with what Cal had set up.

After that, tears already started flowing down her cheeks. All the people that were screaming when the ship was sinking, and Jack's tears when she was being lowered onto a lifeboat, and Jack hugging and kissing her, telling her that she was stupid. Rose covered her face in her hands and just cried. She couldn't hide it anymore. All the pain and hurt had now gone out of her. She had held it in for four days and if she held it in any longer, she would explode. Rose didn't care if she was crying out in public. They didn't know what she has been through, so she could careless. She just sat there and cried, careless to the world around her.

As she sat there, she felt a pair of strong arms around her. Not really caring who it was, she leaned against him and cried on her shoulders. Just by the scent of him, she knew it was Jack. She held onto him and clung onto his shirt as tears began pouring down her cheeks. He just held her close and kissed the top of her head, whispering comforting words into her ear, in hopes of calming her down.

* * *

Jack and Mike were in the restaurant as they finished eating. They had been talking for about three hours, each learning new things about each other. Jack had learned that Mike had a crush on Annie, and was hoping to marry her someday. Jack smiled and gave him some advice. Ten minutes had passed, and Jack wanted to go back home to Rose. Jack was going to pay for his half of the meal, but Mike refused, telling him that it was on him and that he only brought him to the restaurant to talk, not for him to pay for anything. Jack agreed and left the restaurant with Mike, after he paid for the meals they had eaten.

Mike had suggested that they walk home from the park, telling Jack that it was a shorter way. Jack agreed and just put his hands in his pockets as he walked along beside his new friend. They saw a couple pass by, with children beside them. Just then, Jack noticed a woman crying on a bench, with her face covered in her hands. She had fiery curly red hair and she had the same dress Rose wore earlier. Jack froze, realizing that it was Rose--crying. Jack excused himself from Mike and went towards Rose, wrapping his arms around her. She didn't even jump. She just pulled him close to her and cried on his shoulder, clinging onto his shirt.

"Shhh." Jack whispered, rocking back and forth, to calm her down. "It's okay, Rose. I'm here. Everything will be okay." Rose then buried her face in his shirt and cried.

"I just keep hearing their screams for help." Rose cried beneath his shirt. "And I always remember how I almost lost you on that night. Jack, I can't bear it anymore. I'm always afraid that I'm going to lose you." Jack pulled away and lifted her chin with his forefinger.

"Listen, Rose." Jack said, calmly. "You're not going to lose me. I promise." Rose looked up at him with tear-filled eyes.

"Oh, Jack. I love you. I don't know what I'd do without you." Rose cried as she held him close to her.

"Would it make you feel better if we set up our wedding date?" Jack asked, looking down at Rose. Rose looked up at him and nodded. "Okay, then. When would you like for us to get married?"

"How about tomorrow?" Rose asked. Jack smiled and nodded.

"All right." Jack said. "Let's make the preparations now." Rose smiled and got up, interlocking arms with Jack. They then went towards Mike and smiled. "Hey, Mike, uh I should've asked you earlier, but would you like to be my best man?" Jack asked.

"Why, of course I would!" Mike said, smiling. Jack smiled and hugged Mike in a manly way.

"We're getting married tomorrow, so get ready." Jack said.

"I will, Jack. Don't you worry about it!" Mike said. With that, Jack and Rose left to go to a nearest church, to get a priest. Once they reached the church that was closer to their apartment, they went inside. There, they saw a priest walking down the isle with his hands folded, and a smile on his face.

"Why, hello. How may I help you?" The priest asked politely.

"Well, my fiancée and I would like to get married tomorrow, if it's possible." Rose said, leaning against Jack's arm.

"Well, I don't know, miss. We usually get a six months notice before someone gets married." The priest said.

"Please." Rose begged. "It's not really going to be a big wedding. Just myself, my fiancée, my mother, and two friends, whom will be my maid of honor and my fiancée's best man. We'll also pay you all the money you need, just, please marry us tomorrow." The Priest sighed.

"The money's not necessary, miss. Okay, I'll marry you two tomorrow. Would you like it in the morning or in the evening?" The Priest asked. Rose smiled and looked up at Jack. Jack smiled and answered.

"We would like to have it in the evening at six o'clock." Jack said.

"Okay. Be here a half hour earlier, then you two will soon be married." The priest said.

"Thank you." Rose said, tears glistening in her eyes. "Thank you so much." Rose hugged the priest. Hesitantly, he hugged her back.

"No problem, miss. I'll be glad to marry you two." The priest smiled. With that, Jack and Rose exited the small church and headed home.

It was now five o'clock in the evening, and both of them had reached their apartment building. They then walked up the stairs and stood in front of their apartment. Rose opened to door with her key and both of them went inside, closing the door behind them. Jack went over to the couch and sat down. Soon, Rose joined him, leaning on his shoulder. Both intertwined their fingers as they just stood there, both trying to erase the tragic events that had happened four days earlier. But both knew that it was impossible. The _Titanic_ will be with them for as long as they're alive.

Just then, Jack covered his face in his hands and cried. To Rose, that was the first time she had ever seen him cry like that. The first time, was when she was being lowered into the boat, but it wasn't as hard as he was crying now. All Rose could do was hold him close to her, like he did at the park. Jack just hugged her and cried on her shoulder. Rose cried with him, knowing his pain. They both had witnessed more than fifteen hundred people perish on the night of April fifteenth, and it was only four days later, that both were engaged to be married the next day. It was all too soon, but they both knew it was for the best.

If they got married sooner, maybe Cal would just back off and leave them alone. Rose had fell in love with Jack ever since she first laid eyes on him when she was out on deck. She never would've thought that she would've ended up becoming his fiancée seven days later. Rose was just glad that she was going to marry the man she loved, instead of marrying the man she hated. Rose kissed the top of Jack's shaggy blonde hair and held him close to her as she calmed him down, all the while, trying to calm herself down. Jack pulled away and wiped the tears away with the back of his hand.

"I'm sorry." Jack said, his voice shaky. "I didn't mean for you to see me like this, it's just that--" Jack was cut off by Rose, who placed her finger onto Jack's lips.

"Jack, I know how you feel. I've been through the same pain you did. And I know you lost two dearest friends. I hate to say this, but it's all because of me." Rose cried. Jack looked up and shook his head, lifting her head up.

"Rose, it's not your fault. Nothing's your fault." Jack said. "The only thing we could blame is that bloody iceberg. It wasn't your fault that Fabri and Tommy died. Rose, I love you, and I would never, in my entire life, blame you for anything. I promise you. And never, will I ever lay a hand on you. At least not in a violent way, I won't. Rose, you're too precious to me to be hurt, okay? So, please don't cry. Don't blame yourself for what has happened. If you do, I'm gonna end up blaming myself for making you feel hurt." Jack said, looking into Rose's wet eyes.

"But Jack, if it weren't for me, they would've been alive right now." Rose cried, more tears flowing down her cheeks. "I just hope I could turn back time and change everything that has happened." Rose said, looking down.

"Everything?" Jack asked, a small smile playing across his face. Rose suddenly looked up and smiled as well.

"Well, not everything. Just the bad parts. Like the sinking. And the iceberg. And Cal." Rose said, smiling.

"I have to agree." Jack said, holding her close. "The world is definitely a cruel place with a Caledon Hockley." Rose nodded and smiled. She looked up at him and kissed him on his lips. She then looked into his eyes and smiled. "Just imagine, we'll be a married couple tomorrow." Rose smiled. Jack smile back and held her close.

"Yep." Jack said. "And we'll be a happy couple." Rose smiled and leaned her head on his chest, as she wrapped her arms around his waist. She felt his heartbeat and smiled. He hugged him tighter as she kept on listening to the steady rhythm of Jack's heartbeat. Rose then heard Jack's stomach rumble. Rose laughed.

"I believe someone is hungry." Rose said, lifting her head up. Jack smiled and nodded. "Well, then I'll go make you something." Rose got up and went to the kitchen, where she began to get things out to prepare their dinner.

"Need help?" Jack asked, entering the kitchen. Rose glanced over at him and smiled.

"If you want to." Rose said, as she took out the spaghetti from the box. Jack smiled and went over to her. He began to cut the tomatoes. Rose looked up at him and kissed his cheek. It took them at least ten minutes to prepare the meal, and they began cooking it. When fifteen minutes passed, the food was cooked and ready to eat. Rose took two plates from the cupboard and began filling their plates with the spaghetti with the sauce on top. Once she got their plates filled, she placed them on the table and began pouring their drinks. She then took napkins and sat beside Jack as they began eating.

"This is not that bad." Jack said, as he finished chewing the spaghetti.

"Thank you." Rose said, smiling. Jack smiled and continued eating.

Rose watched as Jack was eating his dinner. She never would've thought that she would soon become his wife. Before she met him, she didn't even want to live anymore. Rose was glad that she hadn't ended up married to Cal, because if she did, she would be miserable and would be used, and Rose didn't want that. She continued eating until she finished everything that was on the plate. Jack, too, had finished his dinner and smiled. Rose smiled back and began gathering up the dirty dishes and bringing them to the sink, to wash. Jack was beside her, helping her dry the dishes. Rose smiled up at him, and finished washing the dishes. Once they were finished, they went to their bedroom to get ready for bed. Jack and Rose then got under the covers and fell fast asleep, both cuddled up against each other.

A/N: How'd you like this chapter? Please review!! Oh, and by the way, when school starts on the thirteenth of September, I'm gonna have to update once a week, because school has to come first, you know. I don't wanna update once a week when school starts, but I gotta. Just to let you guys know, okay? Thanks for the reviews guys!! I really appreciate it.


	12. Wedding Preparations

**Chapter Twelve**

It was nine o'clock in the morning on the twentieth of April--Jack and Rose's wedding day. Rose was still sleeping on the bed, while Jack was out getting his suit for the wedding, with Mike. Rose was soon awoken by the sunlight, which crept through the window. Rose opened her eyes, and sat up on the bed, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes with her hand. Once she had woken herself up, she found that Jack wasn't beside her. Rose then noticed a note on Jack's pillow. Rose picked it up and read the note.

_Dearest Rose,_

_You don't need to worry about me, I'm out with Mike, buying myself a tuxedo, or so he said. I already told Annie that the wedding will be today. She's out buying herself a dress. She said she was inviting a couple of friends, hope that's okay with you, Rosie. I'll see you at the church. I love you, and I can't wait until you become my wife._

_Love Always,_

_Jack_

Rose smiled at the familiar handwriting on the paper. Rose folded the letter and got out of bed, putting the letter in the drawer. Rose went to the kitchen to prepare herself her breakfast. She made herself scrambled eggs and hotcakes, with maple syrup and a fresh glass of orange juice. Once she was down, she sat down and began eating. It took her approximately ten minutes to finish eating her breakfast and when she did, she washed the dishes and went to take a soothing bath.

She went to her bedroom and grabbed clean underclothes and a clean dress, which was lavender in color. Rose then went to the bathroom and filled the tub. She filled the tub with soap particles and stripped out of her nightgown. She then went into the tub and felt relaxed at how warm and relaxing the water felt against her naked body. Rose then began to scrub her body with soap and began shampooing her hair. After she rinsed herself, she just lay in the water, closing her eyes and imagining how her wedding will be like to Jack. A smile played upon her lips as she thought of their wedding night.

Minutes passed by, and Rose got out of the tub, pulling the drain plug out of the drain and watched as the water disappeared. She then grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her body, to dry herself off. When she did, she began putting on her underclothes and the dress that she had chosen. She then began drying her hair. She grabbed her brush and began brushing her hair until it shone and until her curls were soft and bouncy. Rose set the brush down and just looked at her reflection on the vanity mirror. She smiled at her reflection and ran her fingers through her fiery red hair. Sighing happily, Rose left the bathroom and went back to her bedroom, where she took out her wedding dress out of the closet.

She set the dress on the bed and smiled. The dress was beautiful to Rose, and it meant more to her than any other bridal gown she had seen when she was engaged to Cal. Rose smiled as she picked up the dress and put it up against her body. She then went to the full-length mirror and looked at her reflection. She smiled, and thought of how she should have her hair. Rose smiled and decided to put it down, since Jack loved it down. Rose then hung the dress behind the closet door and tried to find something to do.

She then remembered that she needed to pick up the clothes from the cleaners, so she grabbed some money, her key, and put on her shoes as she left her apartment, closing the door behind her. She then walked down the stairs, and went into the lobby, where she saw Annie come in with a bag. She smiled and went over to her.

"Hi, Annie." Rose smiled.

"Hey, Rose." Annie said. "Jack told me that you two are going to get married this evening, so I went out and got myself a dress."

"Yes. We thought it was best if we get married sooner, than later." Rose said. "Besides, I don't know what I'd do if I wasn't married to him sooner."

"With that handsome man by your side, I can't blame you, Rose. You have good taste in men." Annie said. Rose smiled.

"Mike isn't too bad looking, either, Annie." Rose said, smiling. Annie blushed. "You should go for it. Don't hide it. Tell him how you feel, that's all you need to do."

"I know, but I don't know if he feels the same way, and I'm afraid that he'll reject me." Annie said.

"Annie, you wouldn't know unless you try." Rose said, encouraging Annie to tell Michael how she feels towards him.

"Well, I'll think about it, okay?" Annie said. Rose smiled and nodded.

"That's good enough." Rose said. "Well, I have to make some errands. I'll be back soon, okay?"

"Okay, Rose. I'll be by your apartment at five to help you get dressed." Annie said.

"Okay, thanks Annie." Rose said, before leaving the apartment building.

Rose walked up the block until she reached the cleaners. She went inside to retrieve the clothes. She saw two men behind a counter and she went towards them and told them about the clothes that Jack had dropped off yesterday. She described the clothes to the men, and they handed them to her. Rose smiled and gladly paid for the amount they asked. Rose bid them goodbye and left the cleaners. Rose passed a florist shop and smiled. She went inside the shop and went to the counter.

"Hi, how may I help you?" The woman asked Rose politely.

"Uh, I need a bouquet for my wedding." Rose said.

"Certainly." The woman said. "What would you like?"

"Uh, I would like red, pink, and white roses, with a white ribbon tying them together, please." Rose said.

"No problem, miss." The woman said, as she began preparing Rose's wedding bouquet, the way she wanted it. Five minutes passed, and the woman finished the bouquet. "How's this?" The woman asked, showing her the bouquet.

Rose smiled as she saw fifteen roses of each color she had chosen, tied together with a white ribbon. The white ribbon had gold trim, making it look more elegant and beautiful. The bow was perfectly made, making the bouquet look more beautiful. The woman had cut half the stem, so it wouldn't be too long for Rose, when she holds it. Rose smiled as tears glistened in her eyes. She knew her wedding would be perfect. More perfect than what her wedding to Cal would've been.

"It's perfect. Thank you." Rose said, taking the bouquet from the lady. She then gave her twenty dollars. The lady gave Rose her change and bid her good luck on her wedding. Rose thanked her and left the florist shop, as she began heading back towards her apartment building. Once she reached her apartment building, she went inside and walked up the stairs, to her apartment.

She took her key out from the small pocket on her dress and opened the door, going inside. After closing the door behind her, she walked to her bedroom and put the clothes on the bed. She then went to the kitchen and put the bouquet in the icebox, so they wouldn't wilt by the time her wedding arrived. She then went back to the bedroom and looked at the clothes which were spread out on the bed. Rose sat on the bed and caressed her dress. Jack's shirt, pants, and suspenders were beside her dress, looking the same as it did the last time Jack had worn it. A smile appeared on her lips as she remembered the night in the Renault.

Rose got up and went in the closet, to see where she could put the clothes. She looked up and saw a wooden box on the shelf. Rose tip-toed and reached up to retrieve the box from the shelf. Once she got the box from the shelf, she went to the bed and sat down. She blew the dust off the top. She then opened the box, finding it empty. Rose smiled and thought that this box could be the box that would hold the clothes they had worn onboard the _Titanic_, and it will be their 'memory' box throughout their years together.

Rose folded the clothes and put them in the box. Rose closed the box and put it under the bed, planning to show it to Jack later on. Rose looked at the clock on the wall and noticed that it was only ten thirty in the morning. Rose decided to take a walk in the park, to kill time. Besides, she wanted to have some time for herself, before she gets married. She grabbed the key and left the apartment once again, going towards the park.

* * *

Jack and Mike were in a men's department store, sizing Jack up for his wedding tuxedo. Mike insisted on paying for Jack's tuxedo, ignoring his protests. He told him it was the best he could do, for Jack offering him to be his best man. They were already good friends, after getting to know each other more better the day before. Jack was looking at himself in the full length mirror before him. He remembered the last time he had worn a tuxedo. It had been only eight days ago since he was at the first class dinner on the 'unsinkable' ship.

Jack was wearing a black tuxedo, which fit him perfectly. The black bowtie made him look even more handsome. Mike smiled at him and nodded. Jack smiled and had to agree with Mike. This tuxedo was the perfect one for his wedding, and Jack wanted his wedding to Rose to be perfect and he wanted to provide her with everything, just so he could see her happy. He didn't want to see her cry. It broke his heart to see tears fall down her cheeks and to see her eyes full of sadness.

Jack looked at his reflection in the mirror once more and smiled, knowing that this was the tuxedo he would wear for his wedding. He had everything planned. Jack and Mike had went to Freddy's Italian Place and asked the owner if they could have the reception there, and the owner agreed, telling them that he'd be happy to have the reception at the restaurant. Jack also bought the wedding ring for both himself and for Rose with the money he had left. Jack then walked towards Mike, who was choosing himself a new suit.

"Hey, Mike, I can't let you pay for this. I'll just get a regular suit, a tuxedo is much to expensive." Jack said, hoping to change Mike's mind.

"Hey, Jack." Michael said, facing him. "I'm doing you a favor. It's your wedding, and I know you want it to be special, that's why I'm doing this. Don't worry about the price. I got enough money to get five tuxedo's at once." Jack looked at him, perplexed. Michael sighed. "Yes, I'm a rich man, but I don't want to live in a big mansion, like most rich people do. I'm not stuck up or conceited. I care for other people, and I want to help them when they need it. You're my new friend, and I want to help you. I don't want to see your wedding become a bore, okay?" Jack smiled and hugged him.

"Thank you, Mike. I really appreciate this." Jack said.

"Ah, there's no need to thank me. Just wait for your wedding present. Then, you'll thank me." Mike said.

"Mike, you didn't have to." Jack said.

"I know. But I wanted to." Mike said. "You'll know once you get it. Trust me. And there's no giving it back, just to let ya know." Jack just smiled. "Okay, how about we pay for that tuxedo and for my suit, so we could head on our way to my apartment. Now, there's no seeing Rose at all today. At least not until the wedding. You know it's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding. You're going to stay in my apartment until we have to leave for the wedding, okay?" Jack laughed.

"Okay. Just hope Rose is fine with it." Jack said.

"Don't worry about her. She has Annie to help her. That's what maid of honors are for." Mike said. "Now change back to your normal clothes, that way we could pay for your tuxedo and I could pay for my suit." Jack nodded and went to the dressing room, to change back into the clothes he had worn before. When he changed into his clothes, he held the tuxedo with the hanger. He found Mike holding his suit that he would be wearing. "Okay, let's pay for these and be on our way."

Jack followed Mike to the counter, where Mike would pay for the tuxedo and his suit. Jack just stood beside him, thinking about Rose and how in less than four hours, that they'll become husband and wife. He hoped that Rose wasn't worrying about him. She didn't want her to be worried on her wedding day. He knew that the wedding was all too soon, only eight days after the tragedy, but he knew he couldn't wait any longer, and he knew Rose couldn't either.

He knew if she married him today, Cal would probably leave them alone and go find himself a new debutante to marry. Jack loved Rose, and he would do absolutely anything just to make sure she's safe and happy. He noticed that Mike had already paid for the formal wear, so Jack followed him out of the store, and back to the apartment building. Jack followed Mike to his apartment and sat down on the couch. He had six hours until he would be married to the love of his life.

* * *

Rose was now sitting on a bench in the park. She had six hours until she would legally become Mrs. Jack Dawson, and she couldn't wait. But she was nervous. She wondered if Jack had really wanted to marry her. She wondered if he was only doing this to make her happy. She loved him with all her heart, and she knew he loved her, she just hoped that he wouldn't regret marrying her. After all, she had been a first class debutante, engaged to Caledon Hockley. But, all that changed once she met Jack.

Rose then noticed Annie walking towards her. Rose smiled and watched as she took a seat beside her on the bench. Annie was wearing a light blue dress, which was sleeveless. The dress brought out her eyes, making them a deep blue. Annie had her hair in a ponytail, but a few strands escaped from the ribbon that was holding her hair together. Annie smiled.

"Are you nervous?" Annie asked.

"A little." Rose said. "But I can't wait until I become his wife."

"I could tell you're in love with him." Annie said. "Honestly, I have never seen anyone so much in love as you and Jack are. Your love to Jack will probably last a lifetime."

"I know it will. I'm still glad that I have met him." Rose said. Annie smiled.

"Well, shouldn't we be heading off to your apartment and get things ready? Besides, we could just talk and enjoy ourselves, before the wedding arrives. It will kill time, and before you know it, you'll be walking down that isle, to your beloved Jack." Annie said. Rose smiled.

"I agree. Let's go." Rose said, standing up. She couldn't wait until she got ready for her wedding. Until she finally become Mrs. Jack Dawson, married to the love of her life, and to her best friend, who saved her life more than once and who loved her for who she was, not for what she was. He captured her heart, and sure enough, she captured his, both becoming deeply in love with each other. More than life itself. Both Annie and Rose headed towards their apartment building, and went up the stairs to Jack and Rose's apartment, so they could talk for awhile, before getting ready for Rose's wedding. All Rose knew, was that she was the luckiest woman alive, to be Jack Dawson's wife.

A/N: Did you like this chapter? I hope so, because I had a good time writing it. I hope you guys liked it. Don't forget to review!!!


	13. The Wedding

**Chapter Thirteen**

Four hours passed by and Annie was helping Rose put on her wedding dress. Annie was wearing a floor-length lavender dress, which was short-sleeved and was low-cut. Annie was buttoning the back of Rose's dress, which looked beautiful on Rose. The short-sleeves were off her shoulder, and it was low-cut. Once Annie had finished buttoning Rose's dress, Rose turned around and smiled. Annie stared at her in shock and smiled.

"Wow, Rose." Annie said. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you." Rose said, smiling.

"How would you like your hair?" Annie asked.

"Down. That's the way Jack likes it." Rose said.

"Okay." Annie said, taking the tiara from the bureau. The tiara was silver, with little diamonds and rubies on the front. The tiara was small, but also noticeable. Annie handed Rose the tiara, and Rose took it, placing it on her head, before brushing her curls. Rose added a touch of Annie's perfume, which she had borrowed from. Rose stared at herself on the full-length mirror and smiled. "You're going to take Jack's breath away with your beauty. I know no man could ever resist you." Rose laughed.

"But, I'm already taken. Just hope that the other men understand that." Rose said.

"Don't worry, they will." Annie said. Annie looked at the clock on the wall. "We better get going now. We have fifteen minutes to go."

"This is it. I'm going to be married in fifteen minutes." Rose said.

"You'll do fine. Just remember, you're marrying the handsomest man on earth." Annie said. Rose laughed. She then hugged Annie.

"Thank you." Rose whispered. Annie hugged her back.

"Anytime, Rose." Annie said. "Let's go." Annie and Rose left Jack and Rose's apartment and left the building, heading towards the small church.

* * *

Jack had just put on his tuxedo and was now looking at his reflection on Mike's full-length mirror. They had fifteen minutes to be at the church, and Jack was becoming more nervous by every second. Mike had already gotten dressed, and was waiting for Jack.

"Come on, Jack. We don't wanna be late!" Mike called out.

"I'll be right there!" Jack called out. Earlier, they had gone to the barber shop, to cut Jack's hair, which was now shorter, but strands still fell in his face. Jack swung the hair out of his face and sighed. In less than fifteen minutes, he and Rose would become man and wife, something he never expected to be. He never would've thought that he would be married to a beautiful girl, like Rose. He never would've thought that he would've been married, period. He wasn't the married type, but with Rose, he knew he will be. He loved her, and he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. Jack took one last look at himself, then left Mike's bedroom.

Jack and Mike both left the apartment building and began heading towards the church that Jack and Rose would be married into. As they were walking, Jack began to get more anxious to become Rose's husband. He took a deep breath and calmed himself down, telling himself that Rose wanted to become his wife, and that nothing would ever come between them. Before he knew it, they were in from of the church. Jack sighed, and climbed the stone steps, until he reached the front entrance. When he opened the double doors, he saw a white carpet covering the isle, and he saw about more than thirty people in the church. Jack was confused as to who the people were, but walked down the isle, with Mike by his side.

When Jack reached the alter, he turned and faced the people who were staring up at him. He saw Ruth smiling up at him. Jack smiled back and looked down the isle. Mike was standing beside him, smiling as well. Jack saw the priest stand at the front of the alter, smiling up at him. Jack smiled back and watched as the priest made his way to the center of the alter, holding the Mass book in his hands. Just then, the double doors opened, and a light tune began to play as Annie walked down the isle, with a bright smile on her face, holding a small bouquet in her hands. She walked down the isle in small, graceful steps as she reached the alter and stood at the opposite side Jack stood. Just then, the bridal march began to play, and Jack stared at the double doors, as they opened and revealed Rose.

There he saw her, wearing a beautiful white floor-length dress, smiling at him. She had a beautiful tiara on her head and was holding a bouquet in her hands. More elegant than the one Annie was holding. She began walked down the isle, not taking the smile off her face. Jack watched as she came closer to where he stood. He saw tears glistening in Rose's eyes and he smiled. He held out his hand, and Rose took it, letting Jack help her the rest of the way. Rose handed her bouquet to Annie, who smiled at her as she took it. Rose smiled back and looked up at Jack. They then faced the priest who smiled at them.

"We are gathered here today, to join these two young couple in holy matrimony." The priest said. "Who gives away the beautiful bride?" Ruth stood up and smiled.

"I do." Ruth said.

"Very well. This special evening will bring these two people together. Now, if anyone in here feels that these two shouldn't marry, speak now, or forever hold your peace." The priest said. Jack and Rose didn't dare look back, but waited to see if anyone would object to their marriage. Luckily, there was silence. Jack squeezed Rose's hand and smiled at her. "Okay. Do you, Jack Dawson, take this woman to be you lawful wedded wife. To have and to hold, to love and to cherish, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death tears you apart?" The priest said, to Jack. Jack smiled and stared into Rose's eyes.

"I do." Jack said, loud enough for the priest to hear. The priest handed him Rose's wedding ring, and Jack placed it on her ring finger, alongside the engagement ring.

"Do you Rose DeWitt-Bukater, take this man to be your lawful wedded husband. To have and to hold, to love and to cherish, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death tears you apart?" The priest asked Rose. Rose looked up at Jack and smiled.

"I do." Rose said, her voice shaky with her tears of joy. The priest handed Rose Jack's wedding ring, which Rose gracefully put on Jack's left ring finger. Once she did, she held Jack's hand with both of her hands and smiled up at him.

"By the power invested in me, I know pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." The priest smiled. Jack and Rose smiled as well, and they kissed. At first, it was just a slow kiss, but soon grew into a passionate, loving kiss, for it was their first kiss as husband and wife. Once the kiss ended, Jack and Rose hugged. "I would like to introduce you to Mr. and Mrs. Jack Dawson." The priest said. Jack and Rose heard applause fill the room and turned around, to find everybody standing up. The priest lead Jack and Rose to a table, where they were to sign their marriage certificate. Once they did, Jack took it and put it in his breast pocket of his jacket. Jack and Rose then held hands and walked down the isle together--as man and wife. Once they were outside, Jack kissed Rose and spun her around.

"We did it!" Jack exclaimed happily. "We're married!"

"I know!" Rose said. "I love you."

"I love you too." Jack said, as he kissed her passionately. "I always will."

Just then, they heard the double doors open, and everybody got out of the church, going towards Jack and Rose to congratulate them. Mike and Annie went towards them.

"Congratulations, Jack. I knew you could do it." Mike said, patting Jack on his shoulder.

"Thanks." Jack said. "Now, I'm the happiest man alive."

"You better be. You got a good looking wife, now." Mike said. Jack laughed and held Rose close to him.

"Congratulations. I knew you two could do it." Annie said, smiling. Rose smiled and hugged her.

"Thank you for everything. You don't know how good of a friend you really are to me." Rose said, looking at Annie with tear-filled eyes. Annie smiled.

"I'm glad to be of help Rose, really." Annie smiled.

"Annie, just out of curiosity, who are these people?" Jack asked, referring to the people who stood out of the church. Annie smiled.

"These are just people I know. I decided that it would be best to have a good amount of people at your wedding." Annie said. "Besides, you two are my friends. I couldn't just let you have a small wedding. You two deserve better than that." Jack and Rose smiled.

"Thanks." Jack said, smiling.

"Okay, guys. Let's head off to Freddy's Italian Place!" Mike said. "They're waiting!"

"We'll be right there, Mike." Jack said.

"Okay, Jack." Mike said, as he began walking towards the restaurant.

"Annie, why don't you lead the guests to the restaurant. Rose and I will be at the restaurant shortly." Jack said.

"Okay, Jack." Annie said, smiling. "Don't be gone for long though. We need our guests of honor, you know."

"Don't worry. We'll be there." Jack said. Annie smiled and went over to the guests, leading them to the restaurant. Once they disappeared in sight, Jack turned to Rose and lifted her up, kissing her passionately. He slowly spun around and looked at her face. "So, Mrs. Dawson. How does it feel like to be a married woman?" Rose smiled up at him, as Jack set her down.

"Wonderful." Rose said. "How does it feel like to be a married man?"

"Perfect. Especially since I'm married to a very remarkable woman." Jack said. Rose smiled and tip-toed to kiss him.

"I love you, Jack Dawson." Rose said.

"I love you too, Rose Dawson." Jack said. With that, they kissed once more. "Come on." Jack held out his hand. "Let's go to our reception." Rose slipped her hand in his and smiled.

"Certainly, Jack." Rose said.

Jack and Rose walked down the block, to the restaurant where their reception will take place. Once they reached the restaurant, they went inside, only to be greeted by an applause and cheering from the guests who were at the church. Jack and Rose just smiled. They never expected that strangers would actually be happy for them. Besides, Jack and Rose didn't know the guests, but they were glad that they came to their wedding, when they probably had other plans. Mike stood up in the middle of the restaurant and smiled.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention please!" Mike said, loud enough for the cheering guests to hear. "I would like to introduce to you, for the first time ever, Mr. and Mrs. Jack Dawson!" Mike said, clapping his hands together, as did the rest of the guests. Jack and Rose smiled and went to hug Mike, who hugged both of them back. "Okay, now the newlyweds have to have their first dance as husband and wife."

To Jack and Rose's surprise, music began playing. It was a soft tune, but the tune made Rose cry in joy. Jack took her hand and led her to the middle of the dance floor. Jack placed his hand on the small of her back, while the other held her hand, tightly. Rose looked up at him and smiled, as they began swaying back and forth to the beat of the music.

As the music was playing, Rose drifted off to another world. All the memories that she had with Jack came to her and she smiled. She remembered dancing with him at the third class party, she remembered kissing him at the bow, remembered him drawing her nude, and remembered him making love to her. Rose sighed happily as she leaned her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

Jack, too, drifted into another world. All the memories had come back to him, and Jack smiled. He enjoyed the days he had spent with Rose onboard the _Titanic_. Those memories will be in his heart for the rest of his life. Jack could still remember the kiss they had at the bow, and the drawing he made in the sitting room of Rose's suite. He could never forget how he made love to Rose. He was so nervous that night, that he thought his heart would pop out of his chest from beating to hard.

Jack and Rose both danced to the song that played and stayed close together, until the song finished. Once it did, Jack leaned down and kissed Rose with all the passion in him. Rose wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tighter. Soon, they broke apart, and took their seats beside each other, on a table where Mike and Annie were sitting.

* * *

The night passed by quickly, and before they knew it, it was ten minutes before midnight. Half the guests had left, leaving only Jack, Rose, Annie, Mike, and a few of Annie's friends. Jack and Rose got up, as did Annie and Mike. Jack and Rose had a wonderful wedding, and knew that it would stay in their hearts for as long as they're breathing. Jack was about to lead Rose out of the restaurant, when Mike stopped them.

"Jack, I told you before that I got you a wedding present." Mike said. Jack smiled.

"I guess I forgot." Jack said, going back towards Mike, Rose right beside him.

"Okay." Mike said. "I know this is a lot, but I know you two need it more than I do. Besides, I got a whole bunch of them." Jack and Rose were confused as to what Mike was talking about. "I gave you a hundred thousand dollars for your wedding present."

"What?!" Jack said, a little too loud than expected. He closed his eyes and calmed himself down. "Mike, are you out of your mind? That's a lot of money, you can't give it to us."

"I knew you were gonna say that, but Jack, it's your wedding day. Besides, as I told you before, I got a whole bunch of them. I don't really need about over five million dollars, so I gave you a hundred thousand. It'll last you a lifetime. You two need it more than I do. I didn't know what else to give you to, so I gave you money." Mike said. "Besides, I never met a person who didn't care for my money, but cared for who I am, and I appreciate that, Jack. You're the greatest friend a guy can have, and I'm glad that you're my friend." Jack smiled and hugged Mike, in a manly way. "Congratulations, Jack. I'm happy for you."

"How am I gonna ever repay you?" Jack asked. "I mean, that's a lot of money to give a person."

"There's no need to repay me. It's a gift, okay?" Mike said. "It's your wedding day, so I decided that it would be a terrific wedding present." Jack and Rose just looked at each other and smiled. "Well, what are you two waiting for? Get on out of here, and go home. You don't need to stay here. Besides, you two gotta have your wedding night, you know." Mike winked at Jack, and he blushed.

"Well, okay Mike. Thanks for everything, really. One day, I'm gonna pay you back for all this." Jack said.

"How many times do I have to tell you that you don't need to do that?" Mike said. "It's a wedding gift. A present for both you and your lovely wife. I told you before that I'm not taking it back, and I'm serious. I'm not taking it back." Jack smiled.

"Well, thank you very much, Mike. We really appreciate it." Jack said.

"No problem." Mike said. "Now get on outta here!" Jack laughed and held onto Rose's hand, as he led her out of the restaurant and back to their apartment building, where they went up the stairs, to their apartment, to start their new life as Mr. and Mrs. Jack Dawson--a married couple.

A/N: How was this chapter? Okay? Not okay? I tried to make it sound as realistic as I can. I did the best I can, and I hope it sounds realistic to you guys. Don't forget to review!!


	14. The Tickets

**Chapter Fourteen**

It was early morning, on the twenty-first of April, while Jack and Rose were cuddled up against each other, sound asleep. Rose's head was on Jack's bare chest, and Jack's arm was around Rose's bare shoulder. The sunshine had crept into their bedroom, which caused Jack to open his eyes. Jack rubbed his eyes with his free hand and yawned quietly. He slowly slid out of Rose's embrace and got out of the bed, putting on his underwear, which was thrown on the floor from last night. A smile played upon his lips as he remembered what had happened last night.

Whenever he made love to Rose, it felt like he was in heaven. To him, he was making love to the most beautiful woman in the whole world, who loved him for who he was, and married him. He glanced over at Rose and noticed a small, happy, smile on her face as she slept. Jack smiled and took his clean clothes out of the bureau and went to the bathroom to take a quick shower. When he finished, he got out and dried himself with a towel. He then dressed in his clean clothes and combed his hair back. Jack took the dirty clothes and went back to the bedroom, and put the clothes in the laundry basket.

Jack heard Rose turn over, covering herself with the covers. Jack smiled and went towards her, sitting on the edge of the bed. He gently stroked her hair, and kissed her cheek. Jack just sat there and waited for her to wake up. After waiting for awhile, he shook her gently, hoping to wake her up. He hated to wake her up, when she was sleeping peacefully, but he had to.

"Rose, time to get up." Jack said, shaking her gently. Rose stirred and turned over, facing Jack. She held the covers over her chest tightly, and kept on sleeping. She smiled sweetly, looking like a sleeping angel. Jack smiled and stroked her cheek. "Come on Rose, get up. We gotta go to the train station." Jack said. Rose cuddled up against Jack, her head lying on his lap. Jack laughed quietly. "Oh, Rose. You're making me feel guilty, come on." Jack said, gently shaking her. Suddenly, Jack had a sly smile on his face. He grabbed the sheet from behind her, and took it off, showing off Rose's naked body. Rose then got up and covered herself with her hands. Jack laughed, and handed her the sheet.

"Jack!" Rose said, as she covered herself with the sheet.

"I'm sorry, but that was the only way I could wake you up." Jack said. "I tried waking you up, but you didn't respond to my calls."

"I'm sorry. I guess you wore me up last night." Rose said, smiling.

"Guess I did." Jack said, smiling as well.

"Why are you dressed up?" Rose asked. "Are you going anywhere?"

"Yes. And so are you." Jack said.

"Where are we going?" Rose asked.

"Ah-ah-ah." Jack said. "That's a surprise. Now, go on and get dressed, so we could get on our way." Rose smiled and got up, bringing the sheet with her. She walked towards the bureau and took a clean pair of underwear and went over to the bathroom to take a bath. After fifteen minutes passed, Rose got out of the bathroom, wearing her underwear, and she went over to the closet to retrieve a dress. She found a lavender colored dress and slipped it on. She then put on her shoes and went to brush her hair. She put it half-up and half-down. Once she was done, she turned towards Jack and smiled.

"So, how do I look?" Rose asked, holding out her arms, so he could get a better look.

"Beautiful." Jack said, walking towards her. "As always." Rose smiled and kissed him passionately. Jack held her close and kissed her back. "Uh, pack up a few clothes, that way we'll have something to change into when we get to our destination." Rose was confused, but did was she was told. She took the wooden box from under the bed, and began filling it up with her clothes, as well as Jack. The clothes that they had worn onboard the _Titanic_ was still inside, and Rose kept them there. Once she packed everything they needed, Rose closed the wooden box and held it by the handle. Jack quickly made his way towards her and took the box. "I got that. Uh, we'll stop by the bank and pick up some money, that way we aren't broke when we get to where we're going, okay?"

"Whatever you say, Jack. I just hope that I'll like it, where ever we're going." Rose said.

"Trust me, you'll like it. I know you will." Jack said. Rose looked up at him and smiled.

"I trust you." Rose said. Jack smiled and kissed her on the lips. Jack took the key and both left the apartment, locking the door behind them. Just as they left their apartment, Annie came out of hers.

"Why, it's nice to see the newlyweds up early in the morning." Annie said, smiling. Jack and Rose smiled. "Where are you two heading off to?"

"Well, I don't know where we're going, but Jack does. He just told me that it was a surprise." Rose said. "I just wish I knew where we were going."

"Ah, Rose, it'll ruin the surprise. I know you'll love it once we get there." Jack said, patting her on her shoulder. Rose smiled up at him.

"If you say so." Rose smiled. Jack kissed her forehead.

"Let's go." Jack said, leading Rose down the stairs. Annie followed them.

"How long will you two be gone?" Annie asked.

"Two weeks. We'll be back on the fourth of May." Jack answered.

"Okay, then." Annie said. "You two have fun now, and be safe."

"Don't worry, with Jack, I'm always safe." Rose said. "Will you tell my mother that I'll be gone for two weeks? Just so she won't worry about me, you know."

"I'll tell her. But what if she asks where you went?" Annie asked. Jack went towards her and cupped her ear. He then whispered where they were going. "Oh, okay. I'll tell her that." Annie smiled.

"Okay, we better head off to the bank and pick up some money." Jack said. "See you in May, Annie."

"You bet." Annie said. "Go on and have fun, you two. You deserve it!" Jack waved and both Rose and himself left the apartment building, heading towards the bank.

Jack held Rose's hand, as they were headed towards the bank that held all their money. Mike had deposited one hundred thousand dollars in the bank, so they have plenty of money to take out. Although, Jack was still worried about having that much money. He had never seen a hundred thousand dollars, and to him, it felt like a hundred million dollars, since he was poor. Once they had reached the bank, Jack and Rose went inside and took out enough money that they would need for their trip. Jack took three hundred dollars, as Rose took two hundred. Jack was nervous on having that amount of money in his pocket, but he knew that now, he had to get used to it.

Rose sensed his nervousness, and held his hand with both of hers. She looked up at him and smiled. She was used to having that much money in her pocket, but she knew Jack wasn't. she gave him a reassuring smile and she kissed his hand lovingly. Jack smiled back at her, and placed a gentle kiss on her ruby colored lips. Both were careless that people were staring at them, but they were newlyweds and they loved each other. They hugged each other, and left the bank, with money in their pockets.

Jack and Rose walked towards the train station, which was only six blocks away. Both had no problem walking. It would save them money from getting a cab. Besides, they enjoyed walking together. Once they reached the train station, Jack went towards the ticket master, and asked for two second class tickets to Santa Monica. Rose was sitting on a bench a few feet away from him, holding the wooden box. As the ticket master handed him the two train tickets, Jack paid for them and retrieved his change. He put the change in his pocket and took the tickets and went towards Rose.

Jack handed Rose her ticket as a smile appeared on his lips. He watched as she took the ticket, and looked it over. Suddenly, Rose had a bright smile on her face, and looked up at Jack. She got up, putting the wooden box on the bench, and threw her arms around his neck, kissing him as passionately and lovingly as she could. Jack kissed her back, holding her close to him, knowing that she was happy to finally go to where they had wanted to go when they were aboard the 'unsinkable' ship.

"Oh, Jack!" Rose said, looking at the ticket, then at him. "I can't believe that we're actually going to Santa Monica!" Jack smiled.

"I told you that you'll love it." Jack said. Rose hugged him once more and kissed his cheek.

"I love you!" Rose said, hugging him tightly.

"I love you too, Rose." Jack said, hugging her back. "This is our honeymoon. I knew it would be a perfect place, since you've always wanted to go there." Jack said, as he pulled away. Rose smile up at him.

"I love you. I always will love you." Rose said, kissing him once more. They suddenly heard a whistle and heard a train stop at the station.

"Santa Monica!" The conductor called out. "Anyone going to Santa Monica, board this train!" Jack and Rose turned, then smiled.

"That's us." Jack said, picking up the wooden box and taking Rose by the hand, as he lead her towards the train. He helped her get on the train, and he hopped him behind her. They then went to their seats in the second class section of the car. Once they found two free seats, they sat down beside each other. "This is it Rose. We're going to do the things we said we were gonna do. I told you that I'd bring you to Santa Monica one day, didn't I?" Jack asked, looking down at Rose. Rose smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"You sure did, Jack. And I can't wait to ride the horse right on the surf. Like a real cowboy. No sidesaddle stuff." Rose said, looking up at him. Jack smiled and kissed the top of her head. Fifteen minutes later, the train began to move, heading them towards the horizon. Both were free to do what they wanted, with nobody in their way to stop them--or so they thought.


	15. Santa Monica

A/N: Sorry it took so long to post this...been kinda busy, plus I was still writing this chapter. Well, hope you like it...and DON'T forget to review...please??

**Chapter Fifteen**

Three days had passed since Jack and Rose had boarded the train. They were getting closer to Santa Monica, and were going to arrive in the next hour or so. Rose was sleeping on his shoulder, as Jack looked out the window, watching the scenery pass by him. It was about five o'clock in the evening, on the twenty-third of April. Jack ran his fingers through his hair as he wished for them to get there already. He was getting tired of sitting in the train, doing absolutely nothing but wait for three days to pass. Before he met Rose, he didn't mind sitting in a train for more than three days, since he would hop on it, while it was moving. Back then, he had no money to afford a ticket, so that was the only way he'd get to places.

But now, he had a wife and didn't really look forward to sit in a train for three days, waiting to arrive to Santa Monica as the train made its way through the country. Jack looked down at Rose's sleeping face. Her arm was draped over his waist, as his was over her shoulder. Her head rested on his shoulder as she slept like an angel. Jack smiled and kissed the top of her head. He then rested his head on the headrest and closed his eyes for awhile, hoping that when he wakes up, they would be in Santa Monica.

* * *

An hour had passed by, and the train came to a halt. Jack quickly opened his eyes and looked out the window. There, he saw the train station in Santa Monica. He smiled and looked down at the still sleeping Rose. Jack gently shook her, and she opened her eyes. She then sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Are we here?" Rose asked. Jack nodded. She smiled up at him. "Finally." Jack laughed. Jack got up and took the wooden box from the seat across from them and held out his hand. Rose gladly took it and followed him out of the train, and into the train station. "So, this is Santa Monica?" Rose said, looking around the station.

"Yep. The good old Santa Monica." Jack said, smiling. "Come on. We gotta stay in a hotel."

Jack led Rose out of the train station and led her to the nearest hotel. When they finally found one, they went inside and checked in as they received the key to their room. Jack thanked the man and took Rose's hand as he led her upstairs and to their assigned room. Once he found it, he opened the door and went inside with Rose behind him. In the room, there was a queen sized bed in front of the window, and two nightstands on each side. There was also a bureau to the left side of the room. Rose smiled and leaned on Jack's shoulder. He looked down and smiled. He kissed the top of her head and put the wooden box down beside the bed. Jack then stretched and yawned.

"I think we should get some rest, so tomorrow we could start looking around Santa Monica." Jack said. Rose smiled and went over to him.

"I love you." Rose said.

"I love you too." Jack said, smiling. He leaned down and kissed her, laying her on the bed as he hovered over her. Once they pulled away, they stared at each other lovingly.

"Take to the stars again, Jack." Rose said, looking at his piercing blue eyes. Jack smiled.

"My pleasure." Jack said, as he kissed her once more. Both stripped out of their clothes and Jack threw the covers over them, as they both visited the stars once more.

* * *

It was two o'clock in the morning, and Jack and Rose were cuddled together as they slept. Rose's head laid on Jack's bare chest, as he arm was draped across her shoulders. Suddenly, Rose began breathing heavily, as if she was frightened and tears began running down her cheeks as she slept. She stirred, causing Jack to wake up and she began shaking.

"Jack...Jack, no...Jack, please come back, don't die...Jack...please...I love you, don't leave me...Jack...please Jack, don't die." Rose cried in her sleep, tears running down her cheeks. Jack sat up and gently shook her.

"Rose...Rose wake up." Jack said, trying to wake Rose up. "Rose, wake up, I'm here! Rose!" Jack said. Rose opened her eyes, then sat upright, fright shining in her eyes. She looked down at her left hand, where her engagement ring and her wedding ring stood on her ring finger. Slowly, she turned to face Jack and more tears came to her eyes. She threw her arms around his neck, hugging him close, as she cried on his shoulder, saying his name over and over. "Shhh, I'm here. I'm here, I'm not leaving you...everything will be all right. I promise." Jack said, hugging her close and rocking her back and forth to calm her down. Rose pulled away and looked into Jack's worried eyes.

"Oh Jack." Rose cried, covering her face with her hands as she sobbed. Jack hugged her once more.

"What happened?" Jack asked. Rose looked up at him.

"I had a dream about _Titanic_ and what we've been through...but it was different. When we were on the water, you were...you were...oh, Jack." Rose cried, clinging onto him, afraid that he'd disappear if she didn't hug him. Jack suddenly knew what she dreamt about and hugged her close.

"I'm here Rose. I'm not going anywhere." Jack said, wrapping his arms around her bare back. "Everything will be fine, I promise. I'm not going anywhere." Jack said, burying his face into her hair. Rose cried and just held him close.

"I love you." Rose cried, holding onto him. "I love you."

All Jack could do was hold her close. She probably had a dream that he had passed away, and that must've frightened her. Jack gently caressed her bare back, to sooth her and calm her nerves. He hated to see her cry, it broke his heart. Jack kissed her head and just let her cry. It was all he could do. _Titanic_ was something they both experienced, and would haunt them for as long as they lived. A single tear slid down his cheek as he realized he was close to death on that night, and he would've left Rose alone...to mourn over him. Jack hugged her close and buried his face in her fiery red hair, breathing in the scent.

"I love you, too Rose." Jack whispered. He caressed her hair lovingly. "I will always love you." Rose just hugged him close and cried on his bare chest, letting the hot tears fall down her face and fall onto Jack's chest. Jack then pulled away, and held her face in his hands and looked into her eyes. "I just want you to remember that I'll always be with you, no matter what. I'm never leaving your side. I promise." Jack said. Rose looked up at him and kissed him.

"Oh, Jack. What would I do without you?" Rose asked, hugging him once more. Jack smiled weakly and hugged her back.

"I don't know, but I do know is that I wouldn't be able to live without you." Jack said. Rose smiled and kissed him with all the passion in her. When they broke apart, they laid back down, cuddled close together, and just fell asleep into a dreamless slumber.

* * *

It was now close to eight o'clock in the morning as Jack and Rose were still sleeping. The sun had crept into their room from the window above them, causing Jack to squeeze his eyes shut from the bright sun. Jack rubbed his eyes and sat up, yawning. He turned and noticed that Rose was still asleep. Jack got up from the bed and put on his under shorts which were thrown on the floor from the previous night. When he did, he scratched his head and remembered Rose waking up at two o'clock in the morning from a frightening nightmare. He sighed as he watched her sleeping form. She clung to the sheet, covering her naked body, and her red curls were spread on the pillow. Her mouth was partly open as she was taking shallow breaths from her relaxed sleep.

Her eyelids were closed, preventing Jack from seeing her emerald green eyes which he enjoyed to look into. Jack smiled and put on the rest of his clothes that were thrown on the floor, before they had made love. When Jack had dressed himself, he took some money and left the hotel, to buy them a decent meal to eat for breakfast, since this hotel doesn't have room service. Jack walked fast, so that he could return before Rose would wake up. He didn't want her to cry just for finding that he was missing. When he exited the hotel, he turned the corner, and went into a café.

Rose's eyes suddenly fluttered open, awakening her from her dreamless sleep. She sat up slightly and looked around her. She then stared at the spot beside her, finding it empty. Rose held the sheet close to her, as she tried to remember what happened. After awhile, she remembered. Rose closed her eyes and sighed. She had had a nightmare of the ill-fated ship that both herself and Jack and been on, while it was sinking. Rose looked around, hoping to see Jack come out of the bathroom, but the door didn't open. She got up, and covered herself with the sheet. She stood in the middle of the room, confused.

"Jack?" Rose called out, her voice shaking. No response. _Where had Jack gone? Did he leave me? Oh, dear God, please tell me that he didn't. It would break my heart, knowing that he doesn't love me anymore...does he love me? Was it right to marry Jack so soon? Oh, dear Lord, please help me. Bring Jack back to me, don't let him leave me, not after what we've been through, please!_ Tears suddenly welled up in Rose's eyes, as she thought of Jack leaving her. She closed her eyes, to keep the tears from falling down her delicate cheeks. Rose suddenly burst into tears, and fell to her knees, holding onto the sheet. "Oh, Jack, why? Why did you leave me?" Rose cried, covering her face with one of her hands, as the other held onto the sheet.

Jack had just exited the café, holding a brown bag filled with two cups of coffee, two pastries, and two freshly made muffins. Jack had walked back towards the hotel he was staying in, and went inside. He then climbed the stairs and reached the hotel door that Rose and himself were staying in. Jack was about to open the door, when he heard sobbing. Perplexed, Jack opened the door, and found Rose on the floor, clinging onto the sheet, crying. Her back was facing her, and her body shook with sobs. Jack closed the door quietly, and placed the brown paper bag on the bureau, beside him. Slowly, he made his way towards her, and knelt down beside her, wrapping his arms around her.

Rose jumped, as she felt a pair of strong arms around her body. She turned, and found Jack looking at her, worriedly. A smile appeared on her lips, as she threw her arms around Jack's neck, crying on his shoulder. Confused, Jack wrapped his arms around her, trying to comfort her. The sheet Rose was clinging onto before, had fallen down, showing off her breasts, but covered her waist. Rose hugged Jack tightly, not letting him go. She had thought Jack had left her, only to find that he didn't. Jack pulled away, and looked into Rose's eyes.

"What happened?" Jack asked, concerned and worried for Rose.

"I--I thought you left me." Rose said, looking at Jack, with tear-filled eyes. Jack just chuckled sweetly.

"Leave you?" Jack asked, as if she was out of her mind. "Rosie, I would never leave you. I married you, didn't I?" Jack saw Rose nod, as she looked down. "Rose, if I married you, I'm going to live with you, love you, until the day death tears us apart. I'm true to our vows. I'll love and cherish you, if you're sick or not, if you're rich or poor, until deaths tears us apart. Rose, it doesn't matter to me if your rich, poor, sick, healthy, or whatever. What matters to me is, that I love you. And what made me fall in love with you was you. Not your wealth, but you, Rose Dawson, you made me fall in love with you." Jack said, caressing her cheek with his thumb. Rose smiled, and held his hand that was on her cheek, and closed her eyes, as tears of happiness began to fall down her delicate cheeks. "Rose, I want you to know that I love you, and I would never leave or hurt you, okay?" Rose nodded. "Trust me on this, Rose. I love you. And for what we've been through together, I'll be sure to protect from all the dangers in the world."

"I trust you." Rose said. Jack smiled and brought her face to his, kissing her lovingly.

"C'mon." Jack said, getting up, and holding out his hand. "I got us some breakfast." Rose smiled and took his hand and allowed him to help her up. Rose brought the sheet over her chest as she stood up straight. Jack smiled at her. "So, you're planning to wear the sheet all day?" Jack asked. Rose laughed and shook her head.

"No." Rose said, smiling. "I'll be right back." Rose turned and went to pick up her underclothes that were thrown on the floor, and put them on, as well as the dress she had worn. Once she was fully dress, she went over to Jack and sat on the bed, beside him, as he was taking out the coffee, the pastries and the muffins. He hand Rose her coffee, pastry and muffin, as he set his coffee cup on the floor and placed the pastry and the muffin on his lap, as he placed the brown paper back on the bed, behind him. Rose took a sip of the coffee, and placed the cup on the floor as well, since they didn't have a small table. She then began devouring the pastry, enjoying the simple taste of it; more better than the food she was used to when she was in first class.

Rose looked over at her now husband and smiled as she watched him devour the pastry as well. Rose continued eating her pastry, until she had eaten all of it. She then picked up her muffin from her lap, and began eating that as well. Once she finished the muffin, she picked up her coffee cup from the floor and slowly drank the hot fluid. From the corner of her eyes, she could see Jack doing the same. After ten minutes passed, both had finished their breakfast, and began disposing of the trash that was left over. Once they were finished, Jack smiled. Rose smiled back, and went to stand in front of him, wrapping her arms around his masculine waist. Jack smiled and leaned down, placing a passionate, loving kiss onto her lips. Rose craned her neck up, so the kiss could go deeper, and brought her hands to the back of his neck, running her fingers through his hair.

Jack placed his hands on the small of her back, as he gently pushed her close against his body. He then lifted her up, lips still connected, and spun her around. Rose let out a shriek as they kissed and laughed lovingly, holding onto Jack. Jack let out a laugh as they kissed, and continued spinning her around, holding onto her waist, so she would fly out and fall. Shortly, he put her down, but was still kissing her. Rose was the first to pull away. She looked up at him and smiled.

"So, what are we going to do today?" Rose asked, still having her Philadelphia born accent. Jack smiled.

"Well, first, we'll go to the pier, and drink cheap beer, then we'll ride the roller coaster 'til we throw up and ride horses on the beach...right on the surf, just like we've talked about on the _Titanic_." Jack said, smiling. Rose smiled, tears glistening in her eyes. She threw her arms around him, as she hugged him with pure love and adoration.

"We're going to head out for the horizon, aren't we?" Rose asked.

"I promised you, didn't I?" Jack said. "You know I don't break my promises." Rose smiled and looked up at him, bringing her lips towards his, bringing him into a passionate kiss. "C'mon, let's get going." Jack said, holding out his hand. Rose smiled and took his hand, allowing him to lead her out of the hotel. Jack hailed for a cab, and both went inside.

"Where to, miss?" The driver asked Rose. Jack and Rose looked at each other, remembering when Jack had said that the last time. Jack smiled, as did Rose.

"To the Santa Monica pier." Rose said, trying not to laugh. The driver drove off, wondering why the couple were suddenly acting weird. Jack and Rose interlocked hands as they stared at each other lovingly. Less than fifteen minutes, the cab arrived at the Santa Monica pier. Jack reached in his pocket as he pulled out the money he took from the bank. He then retrieved twenty dollars and handed it to the man. The man was about to give him his change, but Jack shook his head.

"Keep the change." Jack said, smiling. The driver smiled as well and thanked him. Jack and Rose left the cab. Rose stopped and looked at the pier in awe. A few feet away stood the amazing roller coaster that Jack was talking about and a couple of meters away, was the beach. Rose smiled and looked up at her husband. "So, Mrs. Dawson, are you ready to head out for the horizon?" Jack asked, looking down at Rose, a playful smile on his face. Rose looked up at and smiled.

"Of course, Mr. Dawson. I'm ready, when you're ready." Rose said. Jack smiled and kissed her, holding her close to him. He then led her towards a pub that he once went to the last time he was there. He opened the door for Rose, and let her go in front of him. The place was dimly lit, with only five individual lights hanging from the ceiling, to light the room. Rose could see about ten tables around the pub, and some men on the tables playing poker, drinking beer, smoking, talking--everything that men usually do in Santa Monica. Jack placed his hand on her waist, bringing her closer to him. He then began walking towards the bar, where there were individual stools waiting to be sat on. Jack helped Rose sit on one of the stools, as he too, sat on one beside her.

"Two beers, please!" Jack said, banging on the counter, to get the bartenders attention.

"Coming right up." The bartender said. Jack recognized the voice and smiled.

"Well, if it isn't good old James Anderson!" Jack said. The bartender stopped, and looked up.

"Well, I'll be. Jack Dawson, where in the hell have you been!" Mr. Anderson said, smiling.

"Here and there." Jack said, smiling. "Oh, I would like for you to meet my wife, Rose Dawson. Rose, this is James Anderson, I would always come down to this pub after I draw my portraits and drink beer here. We turned out to be good friends." Rose smiled.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Anderson." Rose said, smiling, her Philadelphian accent noticeable.

"The pleasure is all mine, Mrs. Dawson." James said.

"Oh, please call me Rose." Rose insisted.

"As long as you call me James, I'll call ya Rose." James smiled. Rose smiled back.

"Seems fair to me." Rose smiled. James then began pouring the beers into two glasses and handing them to the couple. Rose took the glass and began drinking it, shocking James.

"Well, I never seen a woman drink that much before in my life. Jack, you got yourself some strong, free-willed wife there. Take care of her." James said.

"Don't worry, I will." Jack said, smiling. Rose set the glass down, as her chest was heaving from gulping the beer without taking a breath. Jack smiled and took a sip of his beer. Jack turned and looked around the pub, remembering the last time he was here. He had met two people here, two people who had helped him when he needed help. Jack glanced around the pub, finding men playing poker, drinking beer, arm wrestling, fighting, or just talking. He then came to a table, with two men sitting across from each other, talking. To Jack, they looked familiar. One of the men had brown hair, with matching eyes, as the other had dark brown, with the same eyes as the other had. Jack squinted, and realized that the two men were the men who had helped him the last time he had been in Santa Monica. Those two men were Jonathan Michaels and Charles Stephens. Jack smiled and set his glass down, as he got down from the stool and went over to the table they were sitting on, leaving Rose alone on the stool.

When Jack had reached the table where he saw his friends, he smiled. He just stood their, watching the two men playing poker and talking. Jack turned, finding Rose looking at him, confused. Jack just gave her a reassuring smile, sending her a message from his eyes, that everything will be fine. Rose smiled back and took a long sip of the beer she was holding in her hand. Jack smiled and turned back to his friends, who were now staring up at him. At first, they didn't acknowledge him, but a few minutes later, their eyes widened and both stood up, hugging Jack. Jack smiled, hugging both of them with his free arms.

"Jack, where have you been!" Jonathan had said, looking Jack over.

"Yeah, man. You've been gone for two years...where have you been, exactly?" Charles asked. Jack just smiled.

"I've been everywhere. New York, England, France, Paris, Germany, Switzerland, Italy, Norway...you guys name it, I've been there." Jack said, smiling happily.

"Wow, you're some traveler." Jonathan said.

"Well, I'm Jack Dawson. Jack Dawson is a traveler." Jack said. "Although, I may cut down on all the traveling."

"Why?" Jonathan asked, his face wrinkled in confusion.

"Well, I'm settling down." Jack said. "I got married."

"M--married?" Charles said, eyes wide in shock. "The Jack Dawson, who wouldn't let any women touch him, got married?" Jack nodded. "When?"

"Four days ago. We're on our honeymoon." Jack said.

"Where is she?" Jonathan asked.

"Over there, sitting by the bar." Jack said, looking over.

"The blonde?" Charles asked. Jack turned and found that a blonde woman was sitting beside Rose, having a small conversation with her.

"No...I don't know the blonde." Jack said, smiling. "The red-headed beauty."

"How'd you two meet?" Jonathan asked, curious. "I mean, there has to be some reason you two have met. A woman that beautiful...with you? I mean, come on."

"It's a long story, a story I'm not yet ready to tell, but I'll tell you that I met her onboard a ship." Jack said, placing his hands in his pockets, trying to keep his nerves at bay. He hadn't mentioned _Titanic_, but the mere thought of it, made his body chill.

"Can we meet your little wife?" Charles asked. "I mean if the Jack Dawson I know got married, I have a right to know who married him." Jack smiled.

"Sure." Jack said, leading them towards Rose. Rose turned and stared up at Jack, with a loving smile. "Rose, I'd like you to meet two men I've met when I was in Santa Monica. This is Jonathan Michaels and Charles Stephens. Jon, Charles, this is my beautiful wife, Rose Dawson." Jack introduced his friends to Rose, who was smiling brightly.

"It's good to meet you, Rose." Charles said. "It's good to know Jack had married a beautiful woman." Rose smiled, as a shade of pink entered her cheeks, as she blushed as his kind words.

"It's good to meet you, as well, Mr. Stephens." Rose said, still having her upper class language.

"Please...call me Charles. Mr. Stephens was my father." Charles said.

"Okay...Charles." Rose smiled.

"If Jack ever causes trouble," Jonathan said, glancing over the beauty Jack had married. "You call me, and I'll take care of him." Rose laughed.

"Don't worry, Jon. I think I have him under control." Rose said. Jon smiles, as well as Jack and Charles. Jack glanced over at Rose and gave her a loving smile. A smile that he only gave to Rose--his wife. Rose smiled back, and her eyes shined as she did so. Jack leaned closer and kissed her, not caring if people were watcher, nor the fact that his friends were in front of him. All that mattered to him was his love for Rose. A love that he cherished with all his heart. A love that was found aboard a doomed ship, from two different people, from different classes. As Jack parted, he stared into the beauty of Rose's eyes and smiled. Jack moved a piece of red curl that was in Rose's face and placed it behind her ear, caressing her cheek as he done so. He stared at his wife, with such love and care shining in his life, knowing that she was the love of his life and that she had deserved to be happy--deserved to head out for the horizon, as they once talked onboard the 'unsinkable' ship. Rose deserved to fulfill her dreams, here in Santa Monica--just as they had talked about. Jack smiled and moved his hand down to her lap and cupped her hand in his, holding onto it tightly, but with much love. He knew that now, Jack and Rose Dawson would start their lives and head out for the horizon...whenever they felt like it. Both smiled at each other and kissed once more, enjoying the presence of one another. Enjoying on being husband and wife for the first time, enjoying to be in their honeymoon, in Santa Monica--the place of Rose's dreams.


	16. A True Love's Embrace

A/N: I apologize for the delay. It took me awhile to fix this story, and to write this chapter. I truly apologize, and I hope you guys can understand. I hope you guys like this chapter and keep on reviewing. I enjoyed all the reviews I recieved, and let them keep coming. Even if it's advice, I'll be glad to try to make you guys like it. There's more to this story, and I'm currently writing the seventeenth chapter to **A Love That Never Fades** Just keep your eyes open for the updates. Well, I'll stop babbling and allow for you guys to read the story. Keep on reviewing!!!! :)

**Chapter Sixteen**

Jack and Rose were still at the pub, along with Jack's old friends, Jonathan and Charles, whom Jack had reunited with ten minutes earlier. The four had been talking for awhile, until Jack got up, holding Rose's hand. Rose stood by his side and leaned on his shoulder, as she looked up at him. Jack smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Well, Rose and I better head off, now." Jack said. "I hope to see you guys more often. We're staying at the hotel by the pier, so if you two ever want to visit, feel free to do so. But as of now, Rose and I better go on for the day. There are a few things I promised I'd do with her, and I want her to experience the joy of Santa Monica before our honeymoon is over."

"Whatever you say, Jack." Jonathan said, patting Jack on his shoulder. "You two go and have some fun. You two deserve it. Charles and I will visit later in the week, okay?"

"Okay, Jon." Jack said. "See you guys later, okay?"

"No problem." Jonathan said, smiling, as he watched the couple leave the pub, after paying for the two beers that they had. Jonathan turned to Charles and smiled at him, knowing that both are glad to have finally been reunited with a good friend that they haven't seen for two years.

Once Jack and Rose left the pub, Jack led Rose to a bench, a couple of meters away. Jack stood in front of the bench as he held Rose's hand. Jack stared at the bench and smiled. Memories came to him when he stood in front of this particular bench. Jack squeezed Rose's hand a little tighter, as he felt her place her head onto his shoulder. Jack kissed the top of her head and pulled Rose close to him, as he took a seat on the bench, Rose right beside him. Jack looked into Rose's eyes and smiled.

"This is the bench I always sat on when I drew portraits." Jack said. Rose looked up at him and smiled.

"For ten cents apiece?" Rose asked, a smile spread across her face. Jack smiled and nodded. The conversation they had on the _Titanic_ suddenly came to her.

_

* * *

_

_"After that I worked on a squid boat in Monterey, then I went down to Los Angeles, to the pier in Santa Monica and drew portraits there for ten cents apiece." Jack said, staring down at Rose, as they faced the evening's sunset._

_"Why can't I be like you, Jack? Just head out for the horizon, whenever I feel like it." Rose swung her arm out at the sky, as if to emphasize her point. "Say we'll go there sometime, to that pier, even if we only ever just talk about it."_

_"No, we'll do it. We'll drink cheap beer. We'll ride on the roller coaster 'til we throw up, and we'll ride horses on the beach, right in the surf. Now, you'll have to do it like a real cowboy, none of that sidesaddle stuff." Jack said._

_"Y-you mean, one leg on each side?" Rose asked._

_"Yeah." Jack said, looking down at her. Rose seemed hesitant, but smiled._

_"Can you show me?" Rose asked, looking up at him._

_"Sure, if you like." Jack said._

_"Teach me to ride like a man." Rose said._

_"And chew tobacco like a man." Jack said, with a bad western accent._

_"And...spit like a man." Rose said, giving out a small laugh._

_"You mean, they didn't teach you that in finishing school?" Jack asked, teasing her._

_"No!" Rose said, laughing._

* * *

"So, Rose, are you ready to ride the roller coaster 'til we throw up?" Jack asked. He noticed that Rose was staring straight ahead, as if she was drifted into another world. Jack waved his hand over her face a couple of times. Rose blinked a couple of times, then looked up at Jack, as she smiled. "Are you still with me?" Jack asked, teasing her with his crooked smile.

"Of course I am." Rose said, smiling. "I was just remembering our conversations aboard the _Titanic_, that's all."

"Don't worry Rose, we're gonna do everything we ever talked about on that ship. I promised you, and I'm not the type of person who breaks their promises." Jack said. "You know me." Jack smiled at Rose, as he looked into her emerald-green eyes, which shone in happiness and love--for him. He saw Rose smile back, so he leaned closer and closed the space between them, with a passionate kiss, not really caring if people were staring at them. They just held each other close, totally oblivious to the world around them. Rose was the first to pull away.

"So, are we going to ride the roller coaster, or not?" Rose asked, smiling up at him. Jack smiled back, and got up, helping Rose up as well.

"Well, let's get going then." Jack said. Rose smiled and followed him towards the roller coaster. They had reached the line. Jack and Rose stood behind the several people, which were waiting for the roller coaster to come down, from the previous ride its taking. Rose stood patiently beside Jack, as she held onto Jack's hand, excited about going on the roller coaster. Jack looked down at her and smiled at her. He placed his hand on her waist, and brought her closer to him as he kissed the top of her head. A few minutes had passed, and they heard the roller coaster come to a halt, as the passengers got out of the cars. The ticket master was giving the new passengers tickets, so they could go on. When it came to Jack and Rose's turn, Jack took out a twenty dollar bill and handed it to the man, taking the tickets. The ticket master handed him the change, and Jack accepted as he placed the change into his pant pockets.

Jack and Rose went over to one of the cars, and stepped in, handing the tickets to the man who helped them in. Jack and Rose securely buckled their seatbelts and held onto the metal rail in front of them. It took approximately two minutes for the other passengers to board the cars. A couple of minutes later, the cars began moving. Rose turned to Jack and smiled happily at Jack. Jack smiled back, then looked straight, as he let out a loud scream, with a big smile on his face. He spread out his arms and let the air run through his hair. Rose let out a sharp shriek as she, too, spread out her arms, as the roller coaster sped through the tracks, going faster and faster.

"Jaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaccccccccccccckkkkkkkkkkkkk!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Rose screamed happily as her eyes went wide, when there was a loop coming ahead. When the car made the loop, Rose shrieked and searched for Jack's hand. When she found his hand, she held onto it as tightly as she could. Jack and Rose just stared straight ahead, as the roller coaster sped through the tracks, causing Rose to shriek more louder. A few, short, minutes later, the roller coaster came to a halt and allowed for the passengers to step out of the cars. When Jack helped Rose out of the car, she laughed, and held onto Jack, tightly. "I never screamed that loud in my entire life." Rose said, smiling up at him.

"I could tell. Luckily, I didn't become deaf." Jack said, teasing her.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to scream in your ear. It's just that, I never been on a roller coaster, so it was sort of scary, but fun at the same time." Rose said. She stood in front of Jack and placed her hands over his chest, looking up at him. "I'm so glad you took me here. I never had so much fun in my entire life."

"Well, I'm glad you did." Jack said. "Besides, the fun is not over yet. We still gotta ride the horse right in the surf."

"Oh, I can't wait!" Rose said.

"Well, you're gonna have to, my sweet Rose. We're gonna do that, later this evening, in the sunset." Jack said. He saw Rose pout. "Don't you do that, Rose. I still have lots to show you here in Santa Monica. We'll just save the best for last, okay?"

"Well, if you say so." Rose said.

"Don't worry, Rose. You're gonna love it. Trust me." Jack said.

"I trust you." Rose said, smiling up at him. Jack smiled back, then leaned closer, engulfing her mouth with his, in a loving, passionate kiss. Rose wrapped her arms around his neck, as Jack wrapped his around her small waist, bringing her closer to his body. He then lifted her up and began spinning around, their mouths still connected. Rose swung her legs, laughing into Jack's mouth. Jack stopped, and carefully set her down, still kissing her.

"You're amazing." Jack whispered, once they pulled apart. Rose smiled and kissed him again.

"I know." Rose said, smiling. She then began walking away, with her back straight, and her legs walking as elegantly as an upper class lady walks. She turned her head and watched Jack stand there, totally perplexed. She stuck out her tongue and began walking faster, when she noticed that he was heading towards her. Her steps began to quicken, until she was running. She looked over her shoulder and noticed that, he, too, was running. Rose laughed and ran towards the pier. She stopped at the edge of the pier and turned, noticing that Jack was coming closer. Rose looked down at the water and smiled. She turned towards him and stuck out her tongue once more, before jumping in. She resurfaced and shook her head, and spitting out the water that went in her mouth. She looked up and found Jack staring down at her. Jack smiled and jumped in as well. Rose shrieked and began swimming farther from him, laughing the whole time.

"Come back here, you!" Jack said, swimming towards her. He finally caught up with her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Rose let out a shriek and laughed. "You thought that you could run away from, me, huh?" Jack asked, as he smiled at her.

"Well, I did give it a try, didn't I?" Rose asked. "You could at least give me the credit of that." Jack laughed.

"Well, I could." Jack said. Rose smiled and kissed him. Jack was the one to pull away. "You know, you look gorgeous when you're wet."

"So do you, Mr. Dawson." Rose said, as a smile appeared on her angelic face. Jack kissed her lips with all the passion in him. After a few minutes, Rose pulled away. "You know, you always have to do that to me."

"Do what?" Jack asked.

"Kiss me, then get me weak to the knees, and cause me to get lost in your kiss." Rose said.

"Oh, really." Jack said.

"Really." Rose said.

"Well, you're gonna have to deal with it, until the day you die!" Jack said, smiling, as he splashed her. Rose laughed and splashed him. They kept on splashing each other, as they laughed. Rose then placed her hands on top of Jack's head and pushed him under, laughing as she done so. Jack resurfaced and shook his head. "Oh, so you're gonna be like that, huh?" Jack said. Rose laughed. Jack did the same to her. When she resurfaced, Rose spat out the water on his face. Jack wiped the water off of his face and stared back at her. "You're gonna pay for that!" Jack said, smiling.

"Really?" Rose asked. "Well, you're going to have to catch me first!" Rose said, as she quickly swam away. Jack quickly swam after her, catching up to her, since he was more of a better swimmer than she was. Within seconds, Jack caught her and dunked her under. Once they resurfaced, Rose swung her hair back and smiled at Jack, before pushing him under. Only this time, Jack didn't resurface. Rose looked around, beginning to panic. "J-Jack?" Rose said, her voice a bit shaky. "Jack?" Jack still didn't resurface. "Jack, this isn't funny." Still, no Jack. "Jack, come on, quit playing games, Jack, you're scaring me, now, please, come back up. Jack?" Tears were beginning to form in her eyes. "Jack?" Rose suddenly felt someone grab her by her waist. Rose let out a shriek, then turned around, finding Jack, laughing. "Jack Dawson, don't you ever do that again!" Rose said, slapping him on his arm. "You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"I'm sorry." Jack said, bringing her close to him. "I didn't mean to scare you like that."

"Well, you did." Rose said. "I don't know what I would've done if I lost you." Rose cried. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly, afraid that he'd disappear into thin air if he left.

"I'm sorry Rose. I really didn't mean to scare you like that. It was just a joke. I didn't know that you'd break down like this." Jack said, stroking her wet hair. Rose's head rested on Jack's wet chest, as tears began flowing down her cheeks. She clutched onto Jack's shirt, holding him tightly towards her.

"I'm just afraid that I'll lose you." Rose cried. "I almost did on that dreadful night."

"Rose," Jack said, as he lifted her chin with his finger. "you're not going to lose me, I promise you. I married you, and I'm gonna live with you 'til the day you die. I'm a survivor Rose, and you know that. I survived from the fire in which my parents died from, I survived poverty, I survived traveling the world, by hopping on trains, I survived the sinking of the _Titanic_, and most of all, I survived the freezing waters. Rose, it's gonna take more than any of those to get rid of me, trust me. When I say I'm a survivor, I'm a survivor." Jack said, looking down at her. "Rose, I love you, and I promise you with all I have, that I'll never leave you. Rose, you're stuck with me forever. You can't get rid of me. Not now, not ever." Rose smiled up at him.

"Oh well. I guess I have to put up with you for all my life." Rose said.

"Well, you should. You married me, didn't you?" Jack asked.

"I sure did." Rose said. "And I'm glad I did." Jack smiled and leaned down, kissing her with all the passion and love within him.

Once they pulled away, Rose looked up at him and stared into his deep blue eyes. The blue eyes, that always made her feel weak to the knees and numerous times, she would get lost in them, always staring into his blue eyes of mystery and love. She then moved up to his tousled blonde hair. She slowly brought her wet hand to his hair and ran her fingers through his hair. It was now shorter, since he had it trimmed for the wedding, but it was still long enough to get into his eyes as it always did. She looked at his face, and noticed that he gave her one of his famous smiles, which always made her feel weak to the knees. Rose smiled back and gently placed a gentle, but passionate kiss onto his lips. Rose placed a hand onto his neck, as Jack placed his onto her back, their mouths still connected into their passionate kiss.

Jack pulled away and looked into her eyes as he smiled at her, lovingly. He brought his wet hand to her hair, and gently caressed her red curls, which were slumped from being wet, but the color was still as fiery red as he remembered. He gently ran his fingers through her curls, which were soft and wet to the touch, but still the same hair that belonged to the one woman that he loved with his heart and soul. His hand then moved down to her peach colored cheek, which was soft to the touch and rosy from the chill of the wind. His eyes then moved up to her own. Her emerald-jewel eyes was the one thing that made him fall in love with her the most. Her eyes, which were windows to her soul, in which he read perfectly as she were a book. Pages, in which had words written of her feelings and her concerns and her worries, in which Jack, was the one to be able to perfectly understand the words and feelings that she held within her soul.

Jack looked into her eyes deeply, as if trying to comprehend her feelings at this very moment. He then noticed that Rose's eyes held a tint of blue, in which held love and care towards the man she married. Her sapphire-emerald eyes, which were the eyes of mystery and love. The eyes that held love towards one man, and one man only. Jack then looked down at her ruby colored lips, in which he kissed with all the love within his soul. The ruby lips, which always curved into a smile whenever she looked at him. The ruby lips, which always brushed against him in a passionate kiss that always made him fall in love with her all over again. Jack gently caressed her lips with his thump, feeling the soft texture of her lips. Jack noticed that Rose closed her eyes, so he gently ran his thumb over her eyelids, as if caressing her soul, healing the wounds that it held within them. The wounds that hurt her soul, whenever she looks back at the past. The wounds that were made on the night of April,15,1912, the night the ill-fated ship has sunk, taking over fifteen hundred people with her. Almost taking them with her. Jack thanked God that He spared both their lives, giving them a second chance to live. A chance to start their lives as they planned to when they first met.

Rose felt Jack caress her red curls and finger through them, with his fingers. She looked up at him, as his hand moved down to her delicate, porcelain cheek, feeling his rough, but gentle hand caress it with much love and care. She saw him look through her eyes, reading her soul, as he always did. He read her soul as if it were an open book. Only, Jack was the only one to understand her feelings, for he was the one that freed her from her miserable life that she had lived in for seventeen years. For all her years on earth, she prayed for someone to free her from her misery, to free her from the cage that locked her from the wonders of the world, to free her from the forceful engagement to Caledon Hockley. And luckily, she had met that person who freed her from that cage, and made her a free butterfly, able to fly around the world and explore the wonders and hopes it held. Whenever she looked up at him, she felt loved. She felt as if she was the only woman in the world, to be loved the most handsomest man, who cared for her and loved her for who she was, not for what she was. She hadn't felt loved until her father passed away. Her father loved her with all his heart, always caring for her, and always there whenever she needed him.

Her father had died of leukemia at the age of forty-five. He was diagnosed at the age of forty, being stuck with the cancer for five years, before death overtook him. Rose was devastated when her father passed away. He was the only one who loved her and cared for her. The one who always made her feel happy and loved whenever she needed it. Rose loved her father with all her heart, and she adored him more than her mother, because her mother never cared for her the way her father did. Her mother was the one who cared for the money, never for her daughter's concerns. Her father often argued with her, telling her that she should spend more time with her daughter, instead of worrying about the money, but her mother never listened. When her father passed on, her mother immediately sold her off the richest bachelor in town. And that bachelor turned out to be thirty year old Caledon Hockley, son of Nathan Hockley, Pittsburg steel tycoon. Rose never loved him, never even adored him, but had to play along, knowing her mother would be furious if she turned down the proposal.

Now, when she looks up at Jack, she sees love and care for her. Never in her entire life, besides with her father, had she seen someone love her as much as Jack Dawson had. Jack was the only man who cared for her and loved her with all his heart and soul, that he would risk his own life, just so that she would live. Rose noticed Jack staring down at her ruby lips, which always brushed against Jack's pink lips, into a kiss that only the two could, and would, ever share. She felt Jack's fingers gently caress her lips, feeling the rough texture of his fingers. For a brief moment, Rose closed her eyes, relishing the moment, enjoying the feel of his fingers against her lips. Suddenly, she felt his fingers brush against her eyelids, softly and gently, as if he was scared that he would damage her eyes with more pressure and more hurt. Rose let Jack caress her eyes and let him feel her the way he wants to. When she felt Jack remove his fingers from her eyelids, she opened them, seeing Jack smile down at her and saw his eyes shine with happiness and love, that only he, could give her. Rose smiled up at him and brought her hand up to his cheek as she gently caressed his face with her delicate fingers. She brought Jack closer to her as she placed her lips over Jack's, giving him a passionate and loving kiss, showing him just how much she loved and adored him. She placed her hand at the back of his neck, as she felt Jack place his at the small of her back, bringing her closer to his body, holding her close to him.

Once they pulled away, they looked into each other's eyes, smiling and enjoying the other's presence. Jack kissed the top of Rose's forehead as he swam towards the pier. He grabbed hold of the pier with both of his hands as he quickly climbed up. Once he stood on his own two feet, he shook the excess water out of his hair and wiped his face from the water that trickled down his face. He blinked a few times, removing that water that went in, until he finally kept his eyes open. He motioned for Rose to swim towards him and she did. He kneeled down, holding out his hand for her to take, so he could help her. Rose gracefully placed her hand into his, which fit perfectly with each other, and allowed for Jack to lift her out of the water and onto the pier, beside him. When Rose was finally on her own two feet, she squeezed the water out of her red curls, as well as her lavender dress. Once she finished, she looked up at her husband and smiled.

"Wouldn't you suppose that we should head over to our hotel room and change our clothing?" Rose asked. "You wouldn't want to walk around all soak and wet, now would you?"

"Well, I don't mind." Jack said.

"Suit yourself. I'll go over to our hotel room and change, while you will stay here all wet and soaked to the bone. I just hope that you wouldn't catch a cold, since it's a little chilly, and surely you could feel the breeze against your wet body." Rose said, a teasing smile on her face. "So, if you'll excuse me, I have to change my clothes, for I know that I don't want to end up catching a cold." Rose turned and began walking away from Jack. Jack smiled and began walking towards her.

"Well, I'll reconsider now, since you gave me your little speech there." Jack said, smiling. Rose turned and stared up at him.

"That was no speech, that was a lecture, and I'm sure you enjoyed it." Rose said. Jack chuckled.

"You know, you sounded just like my mother. She would always tell me to button up before I left the house during the autumn, and always made sure I had my coat, gloves, scarf, hat, and snow boots, before I left the house during the winter, and trust me, if you argue with her, you'll get a half hour lecture on how I'll catch pneumonia or influenza if I don't do as she says." Jack said. "But I sure do miss her, though. She was a good mother, and she would've loved you. She would treat you as you were her own daughter. I just wish that I was there to save her and to save my father. But I was out on that stupid lake, instead of at home. I should've listened to her! I should've just--" Jack began, but Rose placed her two fingertips on top of his lips, causing him to stop what he was saying.

"Jack, if you went in that house, you would've burned to death, as well, and I wouldn't be able to have you as my husband." Rose said, looking up at him with his tear-filled eyes, which didn't flow down his cheeks. "Jack, I'm sorry that your parents died, I really am, but if went in and rescued them, you could've died, and I would be married to Cal right now. And because of you, I'm not, and I'm thankful for that, Jack." Rose looked up at him, with her own eyes filling with tears. "Don't you understand Jack, I love you. I can't lose you. Not now, not ever. I found you, and I'm not going to lose you. I know you loved your parents, I know you still do. They'll always be with you, in your heart, just as my father is with me. He passed away a year ago of leukemia, and he was the best man I've ever known, before I met you. He cared for me, he loved me, and he did absolutely anything to make me feel happy and loved, just as you do. I know you want to turn back time to bring them back to life, and I know I would, to bring my father back to life, but we can't. Remember what you told me that night, before the boat came to save us. Don't you remember you own words?" Rose asked. She looked down for a brief moment and looked back up at him. "You told me to promise to survive and move on with life, no matter how hopeless, or what happens. Jack, I'm fulfilling that promise, because you're alive. And...and if y-you weren't, I would've still kept that promise, just because you told me to. Jack, you have to do the same for me. I'm not telling you to forget your parents. All I'm telling you is to move on and remember the good times you had with them, just as I do with my father." Rose brought both of hands to her face and forced him to look into her eyes. "Jack, you have to promise me that you'll move on. No matter what happens, and no matter how hopeless. You have to promise me that you won't dwell on the past, and you have to promise me that you won't blame yourself for your parents death, for God knows that it wasn't your fault. Jack, I love you with all my heart, and I don't want you to be hurt and blame yourself for something you didn't do. So, Jack, you have to promise me, just like you made me promise to live on that fateful night. Please, Jack. I love you. Please, promise me." Rose said, as she looked up at him. She saw Jack close his eyes and opened them as he looked down at her. He gave her a weak smile.

"I promise." Jack said, with a tone of meaning and love. Rose smiled and threw his arms around his neck, hugging him close, as she buried her face at the crook of his neck, letting the tears flow down her face, and onto his neck. Jack wrapped his arms around her as he hugged her back, tightly. "I love you, Rose." Jack said, burying his face into her hair. "Thank you. Thank you for helping me through this."

"Your welcome." Rose said, her voice shaky from her tears. She pulled away, just far enough to look up at his face and smile at him. She quickly wiped away her tears before placing her hands over his chest. "Shouldn't we be heading to our hotel room, so we could change?" Rose asked. Jack looked down at their clothes and smiled, as he nodded. Rose smiled back, and pulled away from the embrace, but held Jack's hand in a tight, loving grip.

The two couple headed towards their hotel, as they went up to their hotel room, to change their clothes, into dry clothes, as they hung their wet clothes up in a hanger, to dry. Rose went over to the wooden box, as she opened it and took out a red dress, which was short-sleeved, and was low-cut. It was ankle-length with five layers, almost similar to the dress she had worn when the ship sank, only it was red, and didn't have beads or embroidery, like the other one had. Rose put on her light red stockings and slipped on her matching shoes, which she had bought with her mother, when they had purchased her wedding dress. Rose then went over to the dresser and picked up her brush, as she began brushing her hair, untangling it and making it shine and made her curls bounce happily. Rose then pulled her hair into a ponytail, securely tying it with a red ribbon, as a few strands escaped from the ribbons. Once Rose tied her hair in place, she made sure it was secure and in place, as she tucked a strand of curl behind her ear. She smiled and turned, finding Jack slip on his suspenders.

Jack sat down on the bed, as he slipped on his boots and tied the laces together, doing the same with the other foot. Once he was finished, he stood up and ran his fingers through his hair, before placing his hands into his pockets, as he always does. Strands of his hair went into his eyes and he swung it out of his eyes, as he stared down at Rose with a smile upon his lips. He went over to Rose and held out his hand, as Rose slipped hers into his as both left the hotel room and went back out to Santa Monica, to continue exploring, as Jack had said.

A/N: So, did you like it or not? Please, please, please, review and tell me!! Thanks


	17. Forgive and Forget?

**Chapter Seventeen**

Jack had led Rose to an art gallery, a block away from the pub that they had been in earlier. They stood in front of the art gallery, hand-in-hand. Jack looked up and smiled. It was The Johnson's Art Gallery. Jack used to always go into this art gallery, where he would sell his drawings and buy blank sheets of paper, whenever he ran out. Jack looked down at his wife and smiled. She smiled back at him as they entered the art gallery.

A bell sounded when they went inside the gallery and the man behind the counter looked up. A smile was placed on the man's face as his eyes went wide. Rose looked up at Jack and saw him smile as well. Rose looked back at the man and saw him walk towards them. He wore dark blue trousers with a white short sleeved shirt. The man had black hair, combed back, with a few grey strands at each side of his head. His eyes were green and his smile grew brighter.

"Well, if it isn't good ol' Jack Dawson!" The man said. "Where in God's name have you been?"

"Ah, here and there." Jack said.

"I haven't seen you for two long years, Jack. I started to think that you were killed or somethin'." The man said. "Well, who's this pretty lady?" Jack smiled and looked down at his wife.

"Well, Frank, this here is my beautiful wife, Rose Dawson." Jack said. "Rose, this is my good friend, Frank Johnson. He owns this gallery." Rose smiled and held out her hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Johnson." Rose said, smiling. Frank took her hand and kissed her knuckles sweetly.

"The pleasure is all mine, m' lady. But, do call me Frank. Mr. Johnson was my father." Frank said.

"As long as you call me Rose, Frank." Rose said, smiling.

"I don't see any problem with that." Frank said, giving her a smile. Frank then turned to Jack. "So, are you here to stand here all day, or are you gonna buy something?"

"Nah. I just wanted to introduce you to Rose." Jack said. "We got lots of things to do later on." Jack looked down at Rose and smiled.

"Ah, c'mon, Jack. Look around, maybe you'll reconsider." Frank said.

"I dunno, Frank..." Jack began.

"Jack, you know I don't like that. Just look around, find something you like. I'll give it to you in a low price. What do ya say?" Frank said. Jack looked down at Rose and saw that she smiled up at him, nodding her head.

"Ah, okay, Frank. I'll look around." Jack said.

"That's the Jack I know." Frank said, patting him on his arm.

"Jack, I'm going to look around as well." Rose said. "I want to see if I can find something that could suit the apartment." Jack smiled down at her.

"Okay. I'll be over there if you need me." Jack said, pointing to the back of the gallery, where there were paintings hanging on the wall.

"Okay." Rose said. Jack leaned down and gave her a loving kiss on her lips before heading towards the back. Rose tip-toed up, making sure Jack went to the back. Once she saw that he did, she went towards Frank. "Uh, Frank, do you have leather portfolios?" Rose asked, looking back every second, to make sure that Jack didn't notice her.

"Of course I have leather portfolios. This is an art gallery, isn't it?" Frank asked. Rose smiled.

"Would you mind if I ask you to set up a gift?" Rose asked.

"Why, certainly. It won't be no problem at all. Just tell me what you need, and I'll set it up for ya." Frank said.

"Great." Rose said, smiling.

"Follow me." Frank said. Rose followed him towards the counter. He went around the counter and took out a brown leather portfolio, almost similar to the one Jack had on the _Titanic_, only, it had two ribbons that could be tied together, to prevent the papers from falling out. Rose smiled and ran her fingers over the portfolio.

"I'll take it." Rose said, smiling.

"Anything else?" Frank asked. Rose turned her head, and saw that Jack was still looking at the paintings.

"Um, yes." Rose said. "I would like you to get a load of blank sheets of paper, along with a pouch, where it holds all the artists' tools."

"No problem. Comin' right up." Frank said, as he picked out the items that Rose wanted and placed them on the counter. Rose opened the pouch and found the same exact tools that Jack had used when he drew her. Rose smiled. "Uh, you know, you could get the portfolio engraved." Frank said. "Just write here the message you want me to engrave onto the portfolio." Frank said, as he handed her a blank sheet of paper. Rose smiled and took the pen that he had handed her. Rose leaned over and began writing her message. Once she was done, she handed Frank the paper and the pen. Frank took it and read over what she had written. He smiled and nodded. He went to the back and began engraving.

Rose kept a watchful eye on Jack, making sure that he wouldn't come towards her, and ruin the surprise. This was going to be her wedding gift to Jack. She knew Jack loved to draw, and he hadn't drawn anything since the fourteenth of April--the day the _Titanic_ struck the iceberg. Her eyes wandered towards a painting that looked familiar. Rose went over to it and examined it. A smile played upon her lips as she realized that it was Jack's favorite artist--Monet. Rose picked up the painting and walked over towards the counter with the other items she was going to purchase. Just as she made her way towards the counter, Frank had returned from the back. Frank smiled and showed her the engravings. Rose read it and smiled.

"Thank you Frank. You don't know how much this means to me." Rose said, smiling up at him.

"No problem, Rose. Anything for Jack Dawson's wife." Frank said. He began adding up the prices.

"Would you mind if you gift wrap these items?" Rose asked. "It would make me more happier if you do."

"No problem. No trouble at all." Frank said as he took the items and went to the back, again, to wrap the items. Rose slipped her hand into her pocket and took out a hundred dollar bill. She turned her head towards the back of the gallery and found Jack looking through more paintings. Minutes later, Frank came out of the back room with a wrapped package. "Okay, that'll be forty five dollars." Frank said, as he read from the calculator he used. Rose handed him the hundred dollar bill. Frank took and examined it. "Well I'll be. I never seen a hundred dollar bill in my entire life!" Rose smiled.

"Well, I guess you did, now." Rose said. Frank smiled and gave her the change. She took out ten dollars and handed it to him. "Your tip. Just don't tell Jack about anything I've bought. I want to surprise him." Rose said.

"Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me." Frank said. "And thank you for the tip." Frank said as he placed the money in a safe.

"No problem." Rose said, taking the wrapped gift.

"Uh, would you like for me to give you a bag?" Frank asked. "So Jack wouldn't notice as much, you know?"

"I'd like that. Thank you." Rose said, handing him the gift as Frank put it in a bag, before handing it back to her. Rose took the bag by its handles and held it to her side. Frank smiled at her. Just then, Jack returned to Rose's side.

"So, what have you two been up to?" Jack asked, eyeing both Rose and Frank.

"Nothing, really." Rose said. "I just bought a few painting for our apartment. And a few other things, but other than that, we've been up to nothing." Jack laughed at Rose's nervousness.

"Why are you so nervous about, Rose?" Jack asked. "You think that I'm gonna be mad at you if you bought a few paintings?"

"It's not that. I'm just afraid that you won't like them as much as I do." Rose said. Jack smiled and shook his head.

"Rose, whatever you bought, I'm sure I'll like it. There's no need for you to be nervous about anything, okay?" Jack asked, looking at her straight in the eye. Rose smiled and nodded her head. Jack kissed her at the top of her head and held her close. "Well, Frank, I guess we better go. I still have to show Rose the rest of Santa Monica. Well, at least the places I've been through."

"No problem, Jack. Be sure to visit more often!" Frank said.

"Don't worry. We will." Jack smiled, waving to Frank before exiting the gallery, with Rose.

Jack led Rose to the nearest restaurant, where they could have their lunch, since it was a little past noon. The restaurant they went into was Mario's Italian Restaurant. Jack led Rose to a corner by the window and helped her sit down, before he took a seat. Rose set the bag beside her as she looked up at Jack, smiling. Jack smiled back and winked at her. Rose smiled and blushed. Jack took Rose's hand from across the table and held it in his own. He then looked into her emerald eyes, smiling lovingly at her.

"You're beautiful." Jack whispered, causing Rose to blush even more. Just then, a waiter came with two menus.

"Buongiorno, what would you two like today?" The waiter asked, his accent noticeable. Jack and Rose looked up at the waiter, as he handed them the menus. Jack and Rose both opened the menus and skimmed though it, trying to find something that they would enjoy to eat.

"Uh, I would like to purchase one big plate of spaghetti and meatballs with white wine." Jack ordered. Rose looked over at him and smiled.

"Are you planning to eat that all on your own?" Rose asked.

"Of course not. You're gonna help me." Jack said, smiling. "You don't mind, do you?"

"Not at all." Rose said, closing the menu. "I was about to order the same as well." Rose smiled as she placed the menu on the table.

"Okay, then. Your order will be ready in ten minutes." The waiter said, with his heavy accent. The waiter took the menus and walked away, leaving Jack and Rose to their peace. Jack and Rose just stared at each other, with smiles on their faces. Just as they were about to lean over for a kiss, they heard someone walk towards their table. Both stopped what they were doing and looked up. Jack got up from the chair and stood in front of the one enemy that he has. The one person, who always tried to ruin both his and Rose's lives. That enemy was none other than Caledon Hockley.

"What are you doin' here, Cal?" Jack asked, angrily.

"Relax, Dawson." Cal said, holding both his hands up in defense. "I just came here to have a word with Rose."

"For what reason?" Jack asked. "You know she's married to me, so you back off!" Cal chuckled, as he ran his fingers through his dark hair.

"Listen, Dawson, you can say whatever you want, but nothing is going to stop me from speaking with Rose, now if you'll excuse me," Cal said, pushing Jack away from him as he took his seat across from Rose. "I have to speak with Rose, privately." Cal said, glaring at Jack, challenging him to talk back. Jack sighed and walked over to the bar stools, at the front of the restaurant. He sat on one of the stools and turned, keeping a watchful eye at Cal and Rose, making sure that Cal doesn't do anything to hurt Rose.

Rose stiffened as she saw Cal smile at her. Her breathing began to quicken, as she toyed with her engagement ring, as well as her wedding ring, reminding herself that she's married to Jack, the man she loves, not to her enemy, which sat in front of her. For a brief moment, Rose closed her eyes and took a deep breath before reopening them, only to look into dark, hopeful eyes. Something she had never seen with Cal before. But Rose wasn't fooled. She knows how Cal could be at times like this. He would just pretend that he's hopeful or trustworthy, but he was never those things. At least, not with Rose.

"Rose," Cal said, looking straight into her eyes. "I'm really sorry for what I've done the last time you saw me."

"Cal, I--" Rose began, but was interrupted by Cal.

"Rose, listen. I was just jealous. I was jealous that Jack had you and that I didn't. I was just jealous that you loved Jack, but not me." Cal said. "Rose, you're beautiful, you always were to me."

"Cal, please, you--" Rose began.

"Just listen to what I have to say, please." Cal said, looking at her with soft eyes, but stern eyes, which made Rose close her mouth and listen to what Cal had to say. "I know I have been a jerk to you for the past year, and I apologize for that. I haven't realized what I was doing, until I lost you a week ago. Rose, trust me on this, I know I hurt you, both physically and emotionally, and I wish I could go back in time and change that, but I can't. I know I can't." Cal said. "Then you met Dawson, and I--I just got furious, knowing that you were engaged to me, and having an affair with another man. Not just a man, a gutter rat."

"Cal, he's not a gutter rat. Please understand that." Rose said. "You have to get to know him first. Don't judge him before you know him." Rose tucked a strand of her red curls in her ear and looked up at him. "And do address him by his name. He's not garbage, you know. He's a human being, just like you are. Sure, he's not as rich as you, but he is a gentleman. True to his word, and has a caring heart. That's the only reason I fell in love with him." Her eyes filled with tears, and Rose closed them, trying her best not to let them overflow. "Cal, I love him. I love him with all my heart, and if you hurt him, you are hurting me, too. Cal, I'm not sure if I'll find the strength or courage to forgive you yet, but, if you promise me that you won't hurt Jack, and that you'll address him by his name, and treat him as a gentleman, maybe I'll forgive you for all the wrong doings you've done. Also, you must promise me that you won't try to break us apart, no matter how much you love me. You have to try to realize that Jack and I are a married couple, and we love each other with all our lives, and if you try to ruin this for us, you're going to break my heart." Rose said, as she felt a single tear slide down her porcelain cheek. Rose quickly wiped it away. She looked back up at him and continued. "I could be friends with you, I'll give you that, but if you're only going to make our lives miserable, then I don't have any other choice, but to throw you out of my life." Rose saw Cal looked down, with hurt eyes. "Cal, if you only promise me to not do anything wrong to Jack and myself, and to accept that we're married, then I could accept you with Jack. If you don't, then I don't know how I could be your friend."

Cal looked at Rose, and looked deep into her eyes, finding that she was serious. Nervously, he ran his fingers through his dark hair and let out a heavy sigh, thinking it over. Should he promise to treat Jack as a normal gentleman, instead of treating him like trash, as he always did? Should he promise to accept that Jack and herself are a married couple, both deeply in love with each other? Should he risk becoming Rose's friend instead of a lover? Cal knew the answer from the moment she finished. Cal set his hands down on the table and began tapping his fingers on the table, trying to find the courage to tell Rose his answer. He looked over his shoulder and noticed Jack taking a sip from a glass of beer. Jack's eyes was on him, as if keeping a watchful eye on his doings. Quickly, Cal looked back at Rose and sat up straight. He thought it over, and only hoped that this would make Rose happy. He sighed and finally found the courage to tell her.

"I-I promise, Rose." Cal said, with meaning. "I promise that I'll treat Jack as a gentleman and to accept that you two are a married couple."

Rose felt the tone in his voice, and knew that he was telling the truth. She looked up at him and gave him a weak smile, but was still a little uncomfortable with the fact that Cal had finally accepted that Jack was her husband, and that she loved Jack and Jack only. Rose looked into his dark eyes, and for the first time, saw light and hope for her to be able to forgive him for what he has done to her life for the past year. Rose looked down at her left hand and smiled as she saw the diamond shine in the light. She then straightened her back and looked at Cal, in the eye.

"All right, Cal." Rose said. "I forgive you." Rose looked at Cal and noticed that he smiled.

"Oh, Rose, you don't know how much this means to me." Cal said, his eyes shining with tears. Rose smiled back and just nodded her head. Rose looked over at Cal's shoulder and found Jack staring at her, perplexed. Rose just motioned for him to come, and he did, with his glass of beer. Rose got up and stood beside him, smiling up at her husband.

"Jack, Cal has something to tell you." Rose said, staring down at Cal. Cal nodded and got up.

"Jack, I apologize for all I've done since we first met. I had no right to treat you like that, and I hope you could forgive me." Cal said.

"No." Jack said.

"What?" Cal asked, perplexed. Rose, too, looked at him confused, wondering why Jack had refused Cal's apology.

"You heard me." Jack said. "I'm not gonna be fooled by you again, Cal."

"Jack, what's wrong with you?" Rose asked, looking up at him, sort of upset that Jack was acting this way.

"What?" Jack asked, looking down at Rose. "You're actually believing this worthless crap?"

"Jack, we just had a talk." Rose said. "He promised me that he'd treat you like a gentleman, and accept the fact that we're a married couple. Why can't you accept his apology?"

"Rose, c'mon, don't act like this." Jack said. "You know what he's done to us onboard the ship. How could you forgive him now?"

"Because...because he promised me, that's why. He promised me that he wouldn't tear us apart, and that he'd accept that we're married." Rose said, looking up at him with tear-filled eyes, disappointed that Jack was acting this way. "Jack, why can't you just give him a chance?"

"Why should I?" Jack asked. "And why are you on his side? You're married to me aren't you? Shouldn't you support your husband?"

"Why are you acting like this?" Rose asked, her voice choked up from her upcoming tears.

"Why am _I_ acting like this?" Jack asked, his eyes wide, and a confused expression on his face. "You should be the one talking."

Rose looked at him with wide eyes. Had she heard Jack right? Was this her husband? Was this the same Jack that she had met almost nine days ago? She didn't understand why Jack had acted this way. Why hadn't he forgiven Cal? Most of all, why hadn't he accepted Cal's apology? Couldn't he see that he has changed? And that he was willing to leave Jack and Rose to their marriage? She just stood there, looking up at her husband, wondering why he was being so stubborn.

"What's gotten into you?" Rose asked, looking up at him, here eyes shining with hurt tears. Jack looked down at her.

"I just don't understand why you're on his side." Jack said, pointing at Cal with his half empty glass of beer.

"I'm not on his side, I'm just trying to get you to understand that Cal has changed." Rose said.

"Rose, people like Cal don't change." Jack said.

"If you give him a chance, maybe he will." Rose said, as she walked away from Cal and went towards her seat to retrieve the bag with Jack's gift. "As for now, you won't be expecting me to sleep on the same bed with you." With that, Rose stormed out of the restaurant and back to their hotel room, where she put her gift away and fell on the bed, crying.


	18. Good Friends

A/N: Sorry it took so long to post this. I've been extremely busy with school. Junior year sux, honestly. Well, anyway, here's the new chapter. Hope you guys like it.

**Chapter Eighteen**

Jack and Cal were still at the restaurant, moments before Rose had run off in tears. Cal just stood there, running his fingers through his hair, as Jack just covered his face with his hand, as the other held the glass of beer. He sighed heavily as he cursed at himself for doing this to Rose. He set his glass down angrily and just stood up. He slipped his hand into his pocket and took out pocket change and set it on the table, as he ran out the restaurant, ignoring Cal. Jack ran towards their hotel and went inside, running up the stairs, until he stood in front of their hotel room door. Jack lifted his hand, as if he was about to knock on the door, but he froze in place. He heard sobbing, so he pressed his ear against the door and heard Rose cry.

Jack turned and just leaned against the door, as he lifted his head up, and leaned it onto the door as he just closed his eyes and cursed at himself once more. He hadn't wanted to hurt Rose's feelings like that, he just thought that Cal was playing one of his 'tricks' again, that way he'd take Rose away from him, and Jack wasn't going to take any chances. He sighed as he tried to debate, whether to go inside and comfort her, or leave her to her peace. Being a husband, he placed his hand onto the door knob and turned it, pushing the door open, quietly. He peeked inside, finding Rose's back facing him, and she was shaking with sobs. Jack opened the door a bit wider, so he could step in. Once he was inside, he turned and quietly closed the door with a barely audible click.

Once he was inside, he just stood there, watching her. It broke his heart finding her hurt like this. He closed his eyes as he realized that he had promised her that he would never hurt her in any way, and now he had. He stood there, frozen into place, as if he was afraid to comfort her. His heart was beating rapidly and his breathing began to quicken. Why was he afraid? Was he afraid as to how Rose would react? Was he afraid that their marriage would crumble down? Was he afraid that Rose wouldn't love him anymore? Or most of all, was he afraid that Rose would return back to Cal? As these thoughts ran through his head, Jack slowly made his way towards the bed, towards Rose. Jack gently sat down on the bed, so he wouldn't startle her. Jack lifted his hand as he lay it over her shoulder. His hand trembled as he contemplated whether or not to touch her. Jack made a decision and carefully placed his hand on her shoulder, as he gently rubbed her arm. This had startled Rose as she had turned around, looking at Jack with tear-filled eyes. Once she realized it was Jack, she turned over, ignoring him. Jack just sat there, disappointed, remorseful, and most of all, hurt.

* * *

Rose was on the bed, crying, after leaving the restaurant moments earlier. Rose's body shook with sobs, as she buried her face into her pillow, as tears overflowed down her cheeks and onto the pillow, wetting it with her tears of hurt and disappointment. She curled up into a fetal position, as she hugged her knees against her chest, and placed her chin at the top of her kneecaps. Rose's curls traveled down her back and onto her pillow. She had taken her hair out of the ponytail, wanting her curls to be loose, and free. All that ran through her mind was that Jack had hated her and that he didn't want to be her husband anymore. After all, she had defended Cal--her ex-fiancée, when she was married to Jack.

Rose didn't know if it was right for her to forgive Cal, if it was right for her to trust him so soon, after what he had done to both Jack and herself. Rose wondered if Jack still loved her, after what she had done. Rose didn't know if she did the right thing, or the wrong thing. She was confused. She just wanted to turn back time and change the mistakes she had done...if she had made any mistakes. More tears cascaded down her delicate cheeks as her face wrinkled in sadness and hurt. Rose's heart ached with hurt and disappointment. Images of Jack came to her mind. His loving smile and his shining blue eyes, which shone with love and care for her. His blonde hair falling down in his eyes and his face lit up whenever he saw her. The arms that would wrap around her body, protecting her from the dangers of the cruel world. The body that always loved her in a unique way. The lips that enjoyed being kissed by hers. The smile that always made her weak to the knees and the eyes in which she would always get lost in whenever she looked into them. She felt like a hypocrite. A person who betrayed her loved one for defending another man who caused trouble in their lives. A man who ruined Rose's life, making it as miserable as he can. The man that had treated her as a possession, and not a woman that he loves.

Rose squeezed her eyes shut, as she tried to block those images out of her mind. She just wanted to relax and let her mind stop giving her these images which she either loved or dreaded. Rose longed for Jack's warm arms around her body, and for his lips to brush against hers into a passionate, loving kiss. Rose's fingers played with her wedding ring, as well as her engagement ring, as images of Jack played upon her mind once again. She only wished that she hadn't made that one little mistake. She wished that she could take it back and make things back to normal again, make Jack love her the way he used to, and not mad at her as he is now. She only wished that Cal hadn't come to the restaurant in the first place, then everything would've been perfect. Rose covered her face with her hands, hiding all the tears that escaped her eyes. Her body continued to shake with sobs as her heart ached with all the hurt and disappointment as more tears fell from her emerald-sapphire eyes.

Rose hadn't heard the door open, nor someone walking into the room, closing the door quietly. She hadn't felt anybody sit on the bed beside her, until someone placed its hand onto her shoulder and gently rubbed her arm. Startled, Rose turned around, only to find Jack right beside her. Mortified, Rose turned around and covered her face, afraid that Jack was here to confront her. Jack hadn't done anything. He just sat there, watching her cry as his mind debated whether to comfort her or not.

Jack ran his fingers through his blonde hair as he let out a heavy sigh. Jack didn't know what to do. He just watched her body shake with sobs as she covered her face with her hands. Jack hated to see her in tears. It broke his heart in two. He didn't know whether she was upset with him or with Cal, or maybe both. They hadn't had an argument before. At least not until Cal came to the restaurant. Jack wondered why Rose had defended Cal, and not him. He was her husband after all. She had loved him, hadn't she? Or was she just using him to get out of the engagement from Cal? Jack didn't want to be used, he wanted to be loved by the one beautiful woman who was lying beside him crying. After all they've been through, all the hurt and pain that they had witnessed, they felt that their love was fading away. Jack wondered if their marriage would crumble into a million of pieces, or if it will last forever and never fade away. Jack knew he had to talk with Rose. Possibly make things right again, to see if their marriage will work out as the way he had hoped it would. Jack knew that he loved her with all his heart and soul. He had ever since he first laid eyes on her. He just hoped that she felt the same way. He just wanted to make sure that she loved him, and not Cal. Jack looked down at his wife and saw her body shake with more hurtful sobs.

Jack lay beside her, as he brought his hand over her body, holding her close. Rose jumped, but didn't push him away. Jack held her close, as he took in the scent of her red curls. The same scent lingered into her hair, as it had the first time he met her. The scent of roses and lilies. Jack brought his head close to her, as he gently pressed his lips against her delicate cheek. Jack gently turned her around, so she could face him. Once he did, he saw her eyes red from crying and her face pale. Jack wiped the tears away with his thumb as he looked into her tear-filled eyes. His heart ached whenever he saw her eyes shine with sadness and hurt. He hadn't wanted to upset her this way. He loved her, he wanted to make her life as happy and wonderful as he could, but now, he had broken her heart.

Rose just looked up at him, wondering if Jack still loved her they way he did, or if he was just pretending that he loved her. She watched as his eyes stared into hers. The blue eyes that always shone with love and passion, that always looked down at her with care and hope, now shone with hurt and confusion. She could also see love and care shine in his eyes. Something that she had wanted to see in him. She felt his hand wipe away every single tear that managed to escape her blue-green eyes. She felt his hand wipe every hurt and disappointment away, making her feel more loved and cared for by the one man she loved for only a week. As Rose looked up at him, she saw a smile spread across his masculine face. Rose smiled and threw her arms around his neck, bringing him close to her as tears of joy and happiness fell from her eyes. She felt Jack hug her back, holding her close to him as he possibly can.

"Oh, Jack." Rose managed to say. "I love you. I love you so much." Rose cried, as she buried her face in the crook of his neck.

"I love you too." Jack said. Jack then pulled away, to look into her eyes. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to act like such a jerk at the restaurant. It's just that, after what Cal has done to us onboard the _Titanic_, I couldn't find myself to forgive him. But, if you want me to forgive him, then I will." Jack said. "Anything to make you happy." Rose looked up at him, then down at her hands.

"You don't have to." Rose said. She looked back up at him. "I overreacted, and I didn't mean to. I just wanted to end the feud between us. I don't know, maybe I shouldn't have forgiven him. Maybe I should've just told him to leave or something." Rose said, looking up at him with remorseful eyes. Jack shook his head and placed his hand on her delicate cheek.

"No, Rose." Jack said. "You did the right thing. I was dumb enough to not forgive him. I just thought that since he was Caledon Hockley, that he only pretended to be sorry and just wanted to take advantage of us. That's what I'm afraid of, Rose. I'm afraid that he might take you away from me, that he'd hurt you, that...h-he'd force himself on you, and I'll kill him myself if he does." Jack said, looking into her eyes with love. "Rose, you have known Cal for more than I did. When I met Cal, all I seen was the bad side of him. I never had the good side of him, and I'm afraid that he's only pretending, but I'll give him a chance, Rose. If you believe that it will stop the tension between us, then I'll give it a try. Anything for my beautiful wife."

Rose looked up at him. Had he actually said that he would give Cal a chance? That he would forgive him? Rose didn't want to sound as if she loved Cal, because she didn't. All Rose wanted to do was to end the tension between them, so they could live their lives. She didn't want Cal to interfere with their marriage, and most certainly didn't want Cal to ruin their marriage, just because he wanted her to himself. She looked down at Jack's left hand and saw his wedding ring on his finger. His wedding ring was just a gold band with engravings around it. The engravings read: _Jack and Rose-Eternal Love_. Rose slipped both of her hands into his left hand and held onto it tightly. She looked up at him, seeing him smile. Rose smiled back, weakly. She swallowed quietly, and took a deep breath.

"Jack?" Rose asked, looking up at him.

"Yeah?" Jack asked, looking down at her with love and care.

"D-do you love me?" Rose asked.

"What?" Jack asked. "What kind of question is that?" Rose looked down, sadness shining in her eyes. "Rose," Jack lifted her chin with his forefinger. "you know I love you. You don't need to ask me if I do, because I do. Rose, if I didn't love you, then I wouldn't have married you. Rose, you're my world. You're my life. Without you in my life, life wouldn't be worth living. Rose, I don't care what Cal says to you, or what everybody else says. All I care about is you, and nothing else." Jack said, caressing her cheek. "Rose...I love you. I love you more than life itself. I love you, that I can't even describe the feelings I have for you. Rose, you're everything to me. I don't know what I'd do without you in my life." Rose looked up at him with a smile and with fresh tears in her eyes. But, tears of happiness and love. She threw her arms around his neck and brought him close to her, as their lips met in a passionate kiss. Jack wrapped his arms around her body, holding her close to him, as their lips were connected and as their tongues made love, in their own way.

Jack's hands then moved up to Rose's face as he gently caressed her cheeks, and then moved up to her hair, as his fingers made their way through her soft curls. Jack brushed the curls off of her face as he continually kissed her. Jack felt Rose's hands move up his chest, playing with his buttons, trying to unbutton his shirt. Jack's hands traveled down her waist, and untied the sash that held the dress to her body figure. Once he untied it, he began to unbutton the back of the dress, as his hand brushed against her bare skin. After he had managed to unbutton the rest of the dress, his hand lay on her bare back, as it traveled up to her shoulder, slipping off the top of the dress, showing of her breasts. Jack pulled away from the kiss, noticing that his shirt was unbuttoned and Rose's eyes pleading for him to make love to her. Jack smiled as he took the shirt off and began to strip the rest of his clothes, as Rose did the same.

After they were nude, Jack and Rose went under the covers and stayed cuddled against each other, enjoying the warmth feeling of their bodies. Jack had an arm draped across Rose's shoulder, as he looked down at her. Rose's hand held his right hand as she kissed every finger, individually, just as she did in the Renault. Jack smiled and kissed her, as he hovered over her. Rose's arms pulled him close to her as his body now lay on top of hers. Rose pulled away from the kiss and smiled.

"Jack, take me to the stars." Rose said, looking into his eyes. Jack smiled.

"My pleasure, Mrs. Dawson." Jack said, as he kissed her and began to make love to her, like he always did.

* * *

Jack and Rose lay cuddled up against each other, with a sheet covering their bodies. Rose's head rested against Jack's bare chest, as Jack's arm was draped across Rose's shoulder. Both were sleeping, from the aftermath of their lovemaking. Rose's arm was on Jack's heaving chest, as her curls were spread across Jack's arm. Rose's eyes fluttered open as she felt the mid-afternoon sun shine down at her from the window behind them. Rose craned her neck, as she looked up at Jack's sleeping face. Rose carefully slid out of Jack's embrace as she quickly redressed into her clothes which were taken off before they made love. Once Rose had fastened the sash of her dress, she walked over to the dresser and began brushing her hair, until it was soft enough for her fingers to easily run through them. Rose set the brush down as she looked up at the mirror. She saw her blue-green eyes shine with happiness and love. A smile was placed upon her lips as she caught a glimpse of Jack turning around from the mirror.

Rose's eyes then moved to the closet behind her. Rose turned around and stared at the closed wooden door, knowing that Jack's gift was inside there. Rose turned back around, not wanting to wake Jack up, and not wanting to ruin the surprise. She kept telling herself that she'll give it to him later. Her eyes then drifted to the clock that was hung on the wall and found that it was a quarter to two. Rose turned back around in her chair, and stared at her reflection in the mirror before her. Her curls fell down her back, and some strands were on her face. Rose tucked the strands behind her ear and took a ribbon from the top of the dresser, as she tied her hair into a ponytail. Rose looked at her reflection and smiled, as she untied the ribbon and shook her curls free. She knew that Jack loved her curls free, so she was willing to leave it, just the way Jack loves it to be. Rose picked up a perfume bottle, which was a wedding gift from Annabelle, and sprayed it onto her dress, making her smell of roses, just like the color of her hair, and just like her name.

Rose heard Jack turn around constantly on the bed. Rose looked over her shoulder and found that he was searching for her. Rose just sat there, smiling, as she waiting for how long it would take him to notice that she wasn't there. She saw Jack's eyes open as he sat up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. A yawn escaped his lips as he muttered her name. Rose just looked at him, smiling. Once Jack had his eyes focused, he looked straight at her, and smiled.

"Well, good afternoon, sleepyhead." Rose said, smiling as she got up from the chair and went over to the bed as she sat down, leaning over to give Jack a passionate kiss. Jack wrapped his arms around her as he managed to lay on top of her, once again. Jack's lips brushed against Rose's as they kissed with all the passion and love they had in each other. Rose placed a firm hand on his chest and pulled away. "Oh, no you don't, mister." Rose said, looking up at him with a smile. "You're not going to seduce me now. We still have a big day ahead of us, you know."

"Awww, c'mon, one more time?" Jack begged.

"Not now, later." Rose said. She saw Jack pout. "Oh, don't give me your puppy dog eyes now. You have a promise to keep, remember? Or should I say that the first Dawson is going to break his promise?" Rose asked, looking up at him with a teasing smile. Jack laughed.

"You got me there." Jack said. "Oh, well. I guess I could wait. But, later tonight, you're gonna be sorry."

"I am?" Rose asked, pretending as if she hadn't known what Jack was talking about.

"Oh, trust me, you're gonna be _very_ sorry." Jack said, a teasing smile across his face.

"Oh, I can't wait." Rose said, smiling. Jack smiled back and leaned closer as he placed his lips onto her, giving her a passionate, loving kiss. Jack was the first to pull away.

"Well, I guess I gotta get ready." Jack said, getting off of her and getting off of the bed, completely nude. Jack bend down, as he picked up his underwear and quickly slipped it on, as he picked up the rest of his clothes, as he redressed himself. Once he pulled up his suspenders, he combed his hair and put on his heavy boots, tying the laces together. He stretched, once he was fully dressed. He just stared down at Rose, noticing that she had watched him dress. A sly smile played upon his lips. "So, I suppose Mrs. Dawson here had nothing better to do but to stare, huh?"

"Suppose so." Rose said, smiling. "It's not my fault, that a nude man, that just happens to be my husband, is redressing himself, in a very seductive way."

"Seductive, huh?" Jack asked, as he walked towards her, taking a seat beside her.

"Very." Rose said, looking up at him. Jack smiled and leaned down, as their lips connected once more into a passionate kiss. Rose's hand moved up to the back of his neck, as she pulled him closer to her. Jack's hand traveled down to the small of her back, his fingers playing with the tied sash. Rose shook her head as she broke away from the kiss. "What did I tell you, Mr. Dawson?" Rose asked, with a stern face. "Don't you try to get out of your promise."

"I'm not." Jack said, smiling. "I just happened to like kissing my wife." Jack said, placing his lips on hers once more. Rose immediately pulled away.

"Jack, if you keep this up, we'll never leave." Rose said, smiling. Jack smiled back.

"Well, I'll have to agree with you there." Jack said, getting up, helping Rose up with him as well. "So, are you ready?"

"I'm more than ready." Rose said, looking up at him with a loving smile across her lips. Jack smiled and held out her hand. Rose slipped her hand into his as she allowed for Jack to lead her out of the hotel room and out of the hotel.

When the exited the hotel, they saw Cal sitting down at the bench, his elbows on his knees, and his hands covering his face. His hair was out of place, as the wind kept blowing into it, and as he kept on running his fingers through them. Jack's grip tightened on Rose's hand as he looked down at her. Rose looked up, her eyes shining with hope and love. Jack sighed and nodded his head, knowing that he should do the right thing, instead of being stubborn, like he was at the restaurant. Slowly, Jack and Rose made their way towards Cal, until they stood in front of him. Jack slipped his free hand into his pant pocket. Cal hadn't seemed to notice their presence, so Jack cleared his throat. At the sound of his alleged cough, Cal's neck craned up, to stare into Jack's eyes. Cal immediately got up, running his fingers through his hair once more.

"Uh...hi...Mr. Dawson." Cal said, uneasily, for he wasn't used to being polite with Jack. A small smile was placed on Jack's face.

"Cal, I apologize for acting the way I did at the restaurant. I shouldn't have acted that way..." Jack began.

"No." Cal said. "I deserved it. I know I did. After what I've done to you two, I know I deserve every payback you guys are willing to give me. Honestly, I just wanted to end the fight between us, so we could become friends. I want a second chance with you two. That's all I'm asking." Cal said, looking at both of them. "Mr. Dawson, I'm willing to accept the fact that you're married to Rose, and that she doesn't love me as much as she loves you, only if we could become friends."

Jack looked at Cal, wondering if he was actually telling the truth. When he looked into Cal's eyes, he saw honestly and sincerity in his eyes. Something that he has never seen in Cal, nor ever hoped to see. With a guy like Caledon Hockley, he would hardly show his emotion to someone like him--a third class passenger that was aboard the 'unsinkable' ship. He wasn't treated nicely, when it came to Cal. But now, Cal treated him as a gentleman, as a human being. Not a piece of trash that was found in the garbage. Cal was a changed man. He wasn't the Pittsburg steel tycoon, son of Nathan Hockley, fiancée to Rose Dewitt-Bukater anymore. He was the new and improved Caledon Hockley, a man willing to befriend Jack Dawson, the artist of the husband to Rose Dawson. A small smile played upon his lips.

"Sure." Jack said. "But, please call me Jack." Cal smiled happily.

"Not a problem...Jack." Cal said, with a smile on his face. "Would you like to start over?" Jack smiled.

"Certainly." Jack said. "The name's Jack Dawson." Jack held out his hand. Cal took his hand in his own, holding it firmly, but friendly.

"Caledon Hockley." Cal said, shaking Jack's hand. "Pleased to meet you."

"Pleasure's all mine." Jack said. Jack looked down at Rose. "Oh, I would like to introduce you, to my beautiful wife, Rose Dawson." Jack said, looking down at Rose and then up at Cal.

"Pleased to meet you, Mrs. Dawson." Cal said, taking Rose's hand and kissing the back of her left hand. Cal caught a glimpse of Rose's wedding ring and smiled. "That's a nice ring you got there." Rose smiled.

"Thanks." Rose said, looking up at Jack, with a smile on her face. Jack smiled back down at her. He kissed the top of her forehead, as he pulled her closer to him. Both looked back up at Cal. There was an awkward silence, for neither knew what to say to each other.

"So..." Cal said. "Would you two be interested in joining me for dinner tomorrow evening?" Cal asked, really wanting them to join. "So we could get to know each other more better."

"Sure." Jack said. "Just tell us when and where, and we'll be there."

"Well, I'll pick you two up by your hotel room." Cal insisted. "Besides, I have someone I would like you to meet."

"All right, then." Jack said. "We'll be waiting."

"Oh, it's a formal dinner, just to let you guys know. You'll have to wear eveningwear and such." Cal said.

"Don't worry Cal." Rose said. "I know."

"Of course you do." Cal said. "Well, I'll see you guys later then?"

"Absolutely." Jack said.

"Good." Cal said, smiling. "Settled then." Jack and Rose smiled. "Well, I'll be on my way, now. I have to meet up with someone."

"Okay." Jack said. "We gotta go somewhere too. See you tomorrow, Cal."

"Okay...Jack." Cal said, smiling, as he began walking the opposite direction. Jack turned to Rose and looked down at her.

"Wow." Jack said, watching Cal walk away. "He really has changed."

"I know." Rose said, looking up at him. "I'm glad you gave him a chance."

"Me too." Jack said, looking down at her. "So, are you ready to go?"

"I'm ready if you're ready." Rose said, smiling.

"All right, then." Jack said, holding out his hand, as he felt Rose's hand slip into his. Jack then led Rose towards a house that was about two blocks away. "Wait here." Jack told Rose, as he walked up the steps, standing at the front of the door. He knocked on the door a couple of times as he waited for someone to answer the door. Jack looked over his shoulder and smiled at his wife, winking at her as he did so. When he turned around, he found that the door was answered. Jack looked straight ahead, only to find an empty space. Jack looked down, to find a blonde-haired little girl looking up at him. Jack crouched down, to be at her level. "Hello. What's your name?"

"Amanda." The little girl said, looking up at him. "Who are you?"

"I'm Jack Dawson. Is your daddy or mommy home?" Jack asked.

"My mommy's home. My daddy is working." Amanda said. They heard footsteps come from inside the house.

"Mandy, who is it?" A woman's voice was heard as she stood behind the little girl. Amanda looked up at the woman. Jack looked up, only to find a blonde-haired woman looking down at him, an uneasy smile on her face. Jack stood up, placing his hands in his pocket, as he looked down at the woman. "How may I help you?" The woman asked, putting a protective hand over the little girls shoulder.

"Hi, I'm Jack Dawson." Jack said, holding out his hand, seeing that she wasn't going to shake it, he placed his hand at his side.. "I was wondering if Jon was home. But I see that he's not."

"Oh, you're Jack Dawson." The woman said. "Jon has talked so much about you. He said something about reuniting with you yesterday."

"Yeah, I did." Jack said, smiling.

"Oh, how rude of me, I'm Katherine Michaels, Jonathan's wife." Katherine said, holding out her hand. Jack took it and shook it.

"I didn't know Jon had a wife." Jack said, smiling. "And a beautiful one at that." Katherine blushed as she smiled up at him. Amanda tugged onto Katherine's dress.

"Mommy, can I go inside now?" Amanda asked, looking up at her mother.

"Sure. Go on in." Katherine said, allowing for her daughter to go inside. "She's a handful, but she's a wonderful little girl." Katherine said smiling.

"So, that's your daughter?" Jack asked.

"Yes. My only." Katherine said. "Jon and I have been talking about having more children. But I guess we're going to have to deal with our three year old first." Jack chuckled. "Oh, excuse me, I forgot my manners. Please come on in." Katherine said, moving aside. Jack smiled.

"Well, first, I wanna introduce you to my wife." Jack said, turning around, gesturing for Rose to come beside him. She obeyed, and was soon standing beside her husband. "Katherine, this is my beautiful wife, Rose Dawson, Rose, this is Jonathan's wife, Katherine Michaels." Jack said, introducing Katherine to Rose and vice versa.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Michaels." Rose said, holding out her hand.

"Pleasure's all mine. But do call me Kat." Katherine said.

"As long as you call me Rose." Rose smiled, shaking her hand.

"Not a problem, Rose." Katherine said, smiling as she shook her hand as well. "Please, do come in." Katherine said, moving aside, so Jack and Rose could enter the house. Once they were inside, Katherine closed the door. "Mandy, come here for a minute!" Katherine called out. Suddenly, they heard footsteps running from up the stairs. They saw a little girl stand at the top of the stairs, her hand holding onto the banister, as she made her way down the stairs, slowly.

"Yes, mommy?" Amanda asked, craning her neck up to look up at her mother.

"Amanda, I would like for you to meet Rose Dawson, Jack Dawson's wife." Katherine said. Amanda looked up at Rose.

"Hi." Amanda said, smiling. Rose crouched down.

"Hello." Rose smiled, gently pinching her cheeks. "You're very pretty."

"You too." Amanda said.

"Thank you." Rose said, smiling at her sweetly.

"You're welcome." Amanda said. A little kitten ran up to Amanda. Amanda looked down and smiled. "This is my kitty." Amanda said, lifting the little black and white kitten off the ground. "Her name is Angel. She has pretty blue eyes. Just like Jack." Amanda said, smiling up at Jack and Rose. Rose smiled and crouched down to pet the kitten. She looked at its eyes and saw that she was right. Angel did have blue eyes, just like Jack's. Rose smiled and petted the top of Angel's head, smiling as she did so.

"That's a very pretty kitty you have there." Rose said, smiling at her.

"Thank you." Amanda said, smiling happily. The kitten fell out of her arms and strolled away towards the kitchen. "Wanna play with me?" Amanda asked.

"Now, Mandy, I'm not sure if Rose..." Katherine began.

"No, it's fine. I love children." Rose said, looking up at Katherine. "I'd be delighted, Mandy." Rose said, smiling down at her, as Amanda held onto her hand. Mandy led Rose upstairs, to her room. Meanwhile, Jack and Katherine were standing in the middle of the living room, neither knowing what to say to the other.

"Uh, Jon should be home in half an hour, so, if you want to sit here and wait, you're free to do so." Katherine said. "Besides, I have to finish cooking dinner."

"No problem." Jack said. "I'll just wait here." Katherine smiled and nodded.

"Okay, then." Katherine said. "I'll be in the kitchen if you need me." Katherine said as she went into the kitchen.

Jack watched as Katherine went into the kitchen, leaving him alone in the living room. Jack's head turned towards the fireplace mantel, where picture frames stood onto it. Jack headed towards the fireplace, as he placed his hands into his pockets. His eyes landed on a picture of Jon's and Katherine's wedding day, with Katherine wearing a very beautiful bridal gown, and Jon wearing a nice suit. The next picture showed them on their honeymoon, which was in Paris, since the Eiffel Tower was behind them. The next picture showed a newborn baby in Katherine's arms, bundled up in a blanket. Jack smiled, as he realized that that was Amanda when she was born. The next picture contained of Amanda's first birthday, and the next, of Jon's and Katherine's first wedding anniversary. Jack decided to go out on the porch for awhile, to get some fresh air.

He looked around his surroundings, finding children playing at the front yard by the house beside him, and finding a mail man walking down the block, with the neighborhood's mail. Jack sighed, as he wished he had a cigarette. He hadn't smoked since before the first class dinner, and he was really craving for a cigarette. Jack's head turned, and he noticed that a deli was by the corner of the block. Jack descended the stairs as he quickly made his way inside the deli, to purchase a pack of cigarettes. When he entered the deli, a bell sounded, and the man behind the counter looked up at him.

"Hello, how may I help ya today?" The heavy-weight man asked.

"Uh, I would like a pack of cigarettes, with a light, please." Jack said, slipping his hand into his pocket, to retrieve some money. The man placed the pack of cigarettes, along with the matches, onto the counter.

"That'll be five dollars." The man said. Jack gave the man the five dollars and thanked him, as he took the cigarettes and the matches. Leaving the deli, he began to make his way back towards the house, as he took out a cigarette from the pack, and placing the pack into his pant pocket. He placed the cigarette into his mouth, as he lit a match. Stopping for two seconds to light the cigarette, he took a long drag from the cigarette, as he let the smoke escape his nose. Jack sighed happily, as he ascended the stairs to Jon's house, taking a seat on the front steps, looking around the neighborhood. Jack took another drag from the cigarette, as he squinted on the afternoon sun, blowing the smoke out. He felt all the stress that he had felt for the past week, slowly creep out of him. Jack placed the cigarette butt into his mouth, as he folded his hands on his lap.

His hair fell onto his eyes, causing Jack to swing it away. Thoughts of Cal suddenly becoming friends with him came to his mind. It was really surprising for him, that the Caledon Hockley was willing to be friends with Jack Dawson, the one man who fell in love with his fiancée. He still wondered if Cal was being serious into becoming his friend, into forgiving him for all he has done in his life. Sighing, Jack finished the cigarette, flicking it onto the pavement, getting up, as he went inside the house, waiting for Jonathan to come home.

A/N: Liked it? Hated it? Please, please review!!


	19. The First Love's Tale

A/N: Well, here is the new chapter. Hope you like it!! I enjoyed writing it!

**Chapter Nineteen**

Jack was now sitting on the couch of Jon's living room, slouching down, as he just sat there, waiting for Jon to come home. He has been waiting for the past twenty minutes, and Jon hadn't come home yet. Rose was still upstairs, possibly playing with Amanda, as Katherine was setting up the dining table in the dining room. Jack ran his fingers through his hair, as he sighed, getting up from the couch. Suddenly, Jack heard the doorknob turn. Jack's head lifted to face the wooden door, as he watched it open, revealing Jonathan with a light jacket and a hat on his head. He seemed to be whistling, as he took his hat off and put it on the hanger, beside the door. Closing the front door, he took off his light jacket as he put it up on the coat hanger as well.

"Kat, I'm home!" Jon called out, as he made his way towards the living room. He stopped when he saw Jack stand in the middle of his living room. "Why, Jack, what are you doing here?" Jon asked, smiling.

"Ah, I was just waitin' for ya to come home." Jack said. "And I just wanted to talk to ya for awhile. You know, catch up on the good ol' times."

"Why not?" Jon asked, smiling. Jack smiled back. Suddenly, Katherine entered the living room. Jon turned to face his wife. "Hey, Kat." Jon smiled as he kissed his wife on the lips. "So, I see that you have met my beautiful wife here." Jon said, placing his arm around her shoulder.

"Yeah I have." Jack said. "And your daughter too."

"My Mandy girl." Jon said. "You gotta love her." Jon smiled.

"Of course." Jack said.

"Mandy!" Jon called out.

"Daddy!" They heard Amanda yell from her bedroom. Suddenly, they heard running footsteps, until Amanda was standing at the top of the stairs. "Daddy!" Amanda smiled, as she descended the stairs, while holding onto the railings of the banister, until she was standing at the bottom step of the stairs. She ran to her father, as he lifted her up and spun her around, kissing her cheeks as he done so.

"There's, my Mandy girl!" Jon said, balancing his daughter on his lips. Amanda wrapped her little around her father's neck, as she rested her head onto Jonathan's chest. He kissed the top of her blonde head as he set her down. "Go on in the dining room and help mommy set the table." Jon said, gently pushing his daughter towards her mother.

"Okay." Amanda said as she walked up to her mother as she held her hand and walked in the dining room.

Footsteps were heard from the upper level of the house. Jack turned his head as he heard more footsteps by the stairs. Soon enough, Rose stood at the top of the stairs, looking down at Jack, a smile on her face. Her hand rested on the banister as her foot took the first step down the stairs. Her red dress flowed behind her as she walked down the stairs, standing beside her husband. Her hair fell down her back, as a few strands of curls were on the sides of her face. Her sapphire-emerald eyes shone with love and care as she looked up at her one and only love. The one man that she would ever fall in love with, every time she looked up at him. Jack smiled as he pressed his lips onto hers, giving her a gentle, but yet intense, loving kiss, as his rough lips brushed against her soft, moist ruby red lips.

When they parted from their short kiss, Jack looked down at her, as he found her loving smile on her alabaster skinned face. Jack's hand went up to her cheek, as his rough, but gentle, thumb brushed against her skin, as he caressed it with much love and care, yet showing her his meaning of his love just by the touch of his skin upon hers. Rose's fingers ran through Jack's tousled blonde hair, as she felt every strand of hair separate from each other, when her fingers slowly traveled through his blonde hair. Jack smiled as he kissed the top of her head. Both had loving smiles on their faces.

"Okay, lunch is ready guys!" Katherine called from the dining room. Jack and Rose turned, to find Jonathan shaking his head, as he smiled.

"My, my." Jonathan said. "I never knew that newlyweds could be this ridiculous." Jack smiled.

"C'mon, I'm sure you were like this when you first married." Jack said.

"Well, I was...and I still am." Jon said, smiling as he walked towards the dining room. Jack and Rose smiled at each other as they followed Jonathan to the dining room.

Their dining room has wooden walls, as well as a wooden floors. Their wall had designs of little yellow and white daisies. In the middle of the dining room, there was a rectangular shaped dining table, which was set with silverware, white dishes with a gold trim, wine glasses, and the food at the center, which contained of mashed potatoes, pork chops, and a green salad. The five chairs that were pushed in were the same as the dining table, wooden with the color of mahogany. A high-chair was placed beside the end table, with a juice cup and a small plate filled with Amanda's food. As Rose looked around the medium-sized dining room, she smiled, deciding that this was a perfect-sized dining room, for a perfect sized family.

"Well, why don't ya guys have a seat." Jon said, urging for Jack and Rose to take their seats. "You wouldn't wanna eat standing up, do ya?" Jack laughed, as he helped Rose sit down beside Jon. Once Rose was seated and pushed in, Jack helped Katherine in her seat, after she set Amanda on her high-chair.

"Why, thank you, Jack." Katherine smiled as she pushed herself in.

"Not a problem." Jack said, as he sat beside his wife, pushing himself in. Amanda folded her hands together and bowed her head, as did Katherine and Jon. Jack and Rose were soon to follow their example, as Amanda began to thank the Lord.

"Dear Lord, thank you for the yummy food that my mommy makes, and thank you for Rosie and Jack, and thank you for mommy and daddy, and thank you for Angel, and thank you for this house, and thank you for my family. Amen." Amanda said, as she unfolded her hands and began eating her mashed potatoes. Rose smiled as she elegantly picked up her fork and began eating the mashed potatoes as well. Rose placed the forkful of mashed potatoes into her mouth as she chewed it professionally, with her mouth closed and her back straight. She was still used to her upper class manners, that it's hard for her to let it go. Jonathan noticed the way she sat, and the way she ate the food; with elegance and with upper class style.

"So, uh, where'd you two meet?" Jon asked. "All Jack told me was that you guys met on a ship." Jack and Rose looked at each other, fright shining in their once happy eyes. Both grew nervous as they tried to contemplate on whether to tell them or not.

"Uh, well, it's a long story." Jack said, as he put a forkful of a piece of pork chop into his mouth, chewing it quickly.

"Well, we're not goin' anywhere." Jon said, wiping his mouth with his napkin. Jack coughed slightly.

"Well, I dunno if it's good to tell you guys in from of Amanda, here." Jack said. "It might be a little too soon for her to know."

"Well, then, you could tell us after lunch." Jon said. "Amanda always goes over her friend's house, after we eat lunch. She'll be staying for two hours. That should give you enough time to tell us." Jack sighed and nodded as he continued to eat his food. Rose became quiet as she slowly ate her food, but still as elegantly as before. Rose set her fork down as she placed her two hands onto the dinner table.

"May I be excused?" Rose asked, as she got up, and left the dining room, to go out on the porch. Jon and Katherine were the only ones confused. Jack just ran his fingers through his hair, as he sighed heavily.

"Was it something I said?" Jonathan asked, confused.

"Sorta." Jack said, getting up. "I'll be back." Jack left the dining room as he went out on the porch, where he found Rose sitting on the porch swing, crying. "Rose..." Jack said, as he went towards her. She looked up at him, with her tear-filled eyes.

"Oh, Jack." Rose cried, as she got up and threw her arms around his neck, holding him close.

"Shhh," Jack whispered, as he gently rubbed her back, resting his chin on the top of her head, as her head rested on his chest, tears falling down her delicate cheeks. "I'm here, Rose. Everything's gonna be okay, I promise." He held her as close to him as he could, wanting to take the pain and the fear away from Rose, so she could be happy again; so he could see that wonderful smile on her face once more. Jack drew in the scent of her crimson colored hair, as he buried his face into her curls. "Everything's gonna be okay...I promise."

Rose looked up at her husband, as he held her close, his hands resting at the small of her back. She looked into his eyes and she saw love shining down at her. Not only did she see love, she saw care, fright, pain, hurt, and sorrow, shine into his eyes, the same emotions, and the same feelings as she had locked inside her. She saw his eyes move around her face, as if examining her face for any more hurt and pain, so he could kiss them away. Rose just buried her face in the crook of his neck, as she wrapped her arms around his masculine body. More hurtful tears fell from her eyes, as it trickled down her face and fell onto Jack's neck. A gentle breeze hit them, causing for Rose's dress to fly behind her as she held onto her loving husband. She closed her eyes and envisioned him floating upon the freezing waters, as she lay on a wooden debris, desperately trying to wake him up, when he wouldn't open his eyes. When he left her for good. This would break Rose's heart, every time she thought of it. Not matter how hard she tried to block it out of her mind, it would creep back in. Rose knew it was impossible to erase _Titanic_ from her mind. Jack's hand slowly caressed her back, as her hair flew in the cool breeze. Rose's hands now clutched onto his shirt, as more tears escaped her sapphire-emerald eyes.

"Jack..." Rose whispered, as she slowly lifted her head from its hiding spot. "I'm scared...I'm scared that if we tell them, that all the hurt and all the pain we've been through would come back to me and hurt me even more. I'm scared, because I almost lost you on that fateful night. I can't bear to lose you again, and I can't bear to live with the same feeling again." Rose cried, as she looked down. "I don't know, but, I'm afraid. It happened a mere week ago, and talking about it now, it seems too soon. Too sudden. I couldn't possibly go through that again. Please, Jack, I can't. I don't know if I can live through it again."

"I understand, and we don't have to tell them the truth, yet." Jack said. "Maybe, someday, in the near future, we'll tell them the exact story on how we met, but for now, we're gonna have to stick with one story, that is similar to our own, and when the time is right, we'll tell them exactly how we met." Rose nodded her head, as she held onto him, for dear life.

"Okay, Jack." Rose said, calming down from her tears. Her fingers brushed through her cheeks, as she wiped away every tear of hurt and despair away, composing herself, taking the skill of an upper class woman, who went to finishing school. Sighing, she looked up at her husband. "We'll stick to your plan, for now. Until the time is right, we'll tell them the truth on how we met." Jack smiled, as he pressed his lips onto her curls.

"Ready?" Jack asked.

"I'm ready." Rose said, slipping her hand into his, as they went back inside the house, and to the dining room, where they heard Jon and Katherine talking. They stopped at the edge of the dining room door, so they could eavesdrop on their conversation.

"I dunno, Kat, maybe they were on it." Jon said.

"They couldn't have been." Katherine denied. "I mean, a guy like Jack, on the _Titanic_? Think about it, Jon." Jack closed his eyes as he heard this.

"Kat, Jack is a poor guy, I know, cause I was once also." Jon said.

"Jon, don't judge people before you know them." Katherine warned.

"I already do know him!" Jon said.

"So, he could've changed. You haven't seen him in what...two, three years?" Katherine asked.

"Well, I dunno, maybe he could've but still." Jon said. "Kat, something's up between those two, and I know it. They're hiding something. I know they are. Every time I ask 'em where'd they meet, they'd get all quiet and their faces gets all white, as if they seen a ghost or somethin'."

"Jon, don't argue with me on this. I just met them, and they seem like nice people, to me." Katherine said.

"They are nice people!" Jon said. "No one said they weren't, but somethin' is suspicious between those two. Haven't you even looked at Rose? Haven't you watched her eat? She eats as if she were a first class lady or somethin'. Now, what is a first class girl, doin' with a guy like Jack. Answer that question, Kat."

"I don't know, Jon!" Katherine shouted. "I honestly don't know! I'm not going to judge them, just because you find a few suspicions. Jon, you weren't the one to judge people."

"I'm not judging them!" Jon shouted. "All I'm sayin' is that they could've been on that ship. Just last night, I heard Jack sayin' that he met Rose on a ship, then he got all quiet. After that, he told us that it was a long story that he isn't ready to tell yet. Jack is my friend, I know he is, but he's hidin' somethin'' from me, and I'm not likin' it. He used to be truthful to me back when I first met him, now all he's doin' is lyin' to me."

"Jon, say if they were on the _Titanic_. Would you think that they'd be ready to tell us?" Katherine pointed us. "I mean, more than fifteen hundred people died on that night, for Christ's sake! If they were on that ship, they witnessed many people lose their lives over nothing!" Katherine exclaimed. "Jon, be a man, and just be patient. It's their business, not ours. You mustn't push them into telling you something they don't want to discuss yet. Moreover, you mustn't make them feel bad. You haven't even given them a chance to finish their lunch, then you mention where they met."

"Kat, it was a simple, innocent question!" Jonathan said.

"I know, but maybe for them, it wasn't that easy to answer. Maybe they've been through some kind of crisis or something." Katherine said. "Jon, give them time, please. Don't be stupid."

"I'm not, Kat, I'm not." Jon said, sighing. "I'm just curious, that's all. I've known Jack for quite a while now, and he disappeared two years ago, leaving me to wonder if he was alive or not. Now, he returns with a wife beside him. I wanna know what happened, for I'm his friend. I care for him, Kat, I really do. He's like a second brother to me. But if he keeps on lyin' then I dunno what I'd do."

"Jon, please, don't throw your relationship out the window, just because you're curious." Katherine said. "Jon, they have their own lives to live. They're individual people, who love each other, just like we do. Jon, it would hurt me if your friendship with Jack breaks, just because you want to know here they had met. Jon, like I said before, don't do anything stupid."

Jack and Rose just stayed back, staring at each other as they heard their conversation. Rose's eyes watered with fresh new tears, as Jack leaned his head against the wall, as he closed his eyes. He sighed as he tightened his grip on Rose's hand. Jack looked down at her as he placed a small smile on his lips, to make her ease down her worries. Rose smiled back as she nodded her head. Jack nodded his head as well as he led them into the dining room. Once they entered the dining room, Jonathan stood up straight, as Katherine looked over her shoulder.

"Oh, hi Jack, Rose." Katherine said. "I see that you're back. Why don't you two take a seat." Jack and Rose obeyed, as both took their seats on the same dining room chairs they had sat in earlier. There was silence in the dining room, neither knowing what to say. Amanda was the one to break the silence.

"Mommy, I'm done." Amanda said. Katherine turned and got out of her chair, as she helped Amanda out of the high-chair, allowing for her daughter to go up to her room, to play. Once Katherine placed the tray back onto the high-chair, she sat back down, and looked at the three people before her. Jon sat there, his eyes looking from Rose to Jack, his eyes showing fright as he hoped that they hadn't overheard their conversation. Jack and Rose just sat there quietly, neither wanting to discuss anything, or wanting to start a conversation. Rose picked up her fork, as she began playing with the food before her. She had lost her appetite from when _Titanic_ had crept through her mind, and she wasn't really looking forward to nutrition and protein at the moment. She looked over at Jack, finding him doing the same thing. Rose gently placed her fork down, as she placed her hands onto her lap, her back as straight as if a piece of board was holding her up. Her red curls fell gracefully down her back, as a few strands were in front of her sorrowful face. Rose tucked a strand of curl behind her ear, as she drew in a soft, deep breath, trying to calm her nerves. At the corner of her eye, she could see Jack run his fingers through his hair, as he sighed.

Katherine looked at Jack and Rose, who seemed to be nervous about something. She looked over at her husband and found him playing with his food, just as Rose had done earlier. She glanced over at Rose and found fright shining in her eyes, as if she had been through something terrible and frightening. Katherine was beginning to wonder if Jonathan had been right. Maybe Jack and Rose had been on the _Titanic_. Maybe they had been through all that pain and witnessed more than fifteen hundred people die. No matter how curious she was, she wasn't going to be the one to ask them. She respected their privacy, and if they wanted to keep that to themselves, then she was willing to allow them to do so. To distract herself from her curiosity, she got up and began gathering up the dirty dishes that was left on the table. Rose looked up and got up as well, helping her with the dishes.

"Oh, no, you don't have to." Katherine objected.

"No, I want to." Rose said, her face still as grim as before. Katherine just gave her a small smile as she picked up the last dish on the table, and led Rose towards the kitchen, leaving the two men to their own privacy.

Jack just sat there, not knowing what to say, or what to do. He had just heard Jonathan interpret that he might've been on the _Titanic_, and Jack knowing it was true, hadn't wanted to discuss it just yet. It was too soon, for it happened only a week ago. A mere week. Just eight days when they had disembarked the _Carpathia_. But, ten days ago when the ship had sunk. Ten days ago, when more than fifteen hundred people perished. Lost their lives, before they had the chance to witness how America really was. He looked over at Jon, finding him uncomfortable, and his eyes shining with fright, as if he knew that Jack heard something he wasn't supposed to hear. Jack sighed as he closed his eyes for a brief moment, to calm his nerves down. When he opened them, he just stared at Jon, trying to debate whether to tell him the truth or not.

"Jack..." Jon began. Jack's eyes stared into Jon's, listening to every word he was going to say. "How much did you hear?" Jack looked down at his hands, playing with his wedding ring.

"Practically all of it." Jack said. Jon sighed, as he covered his face with his hands.

"Jack, I'm sorry, I..." Jonathan began.

"Jon," Jack began, as he looked up at his friend. "you're my friend. My good friend. I met you two years ago, at the Santa Monica pier. You were a good friend to me, and you took good care of me when I needed it. But then, five months passed, and I told ya I was leavin'. I headed over to New York, and stayed there for a couple of weeks, before I hopped on a ship to head over to Europe." Jack said, moving his hair away from his face. "Jon, my life hadn't been easy. I never told you what happened in my life. I never told anyone but Fabri and Rose."

"Who's Fabri?" Jon asked, his voice low.

"He was my best friend. A friend in which I've known for a whole year." Jack said, his eyes shining with sorrow, at the mention of Fabrizio. "I met him in Italy. After I went to Paris." Jack looked at his friend, his face sorrowful. His mind then drifted to the time when he first met Fabrizio.

* * *

_Jack Dawson stepped out of the sailboat, as he threw his duffel bag over his shoulder. He was now in Rome, when he came from Paris, France. Jack Dawson had been on his own for the past four years, since his parents passed on. He was nineteen years old, and is a very talented artist. He has been traveling from the United States, to Europe, wanting to find where his life would take him. It was December, 21, 1911, at probably five in the evening. It was very chilly out, so he hugged his light jacket close to him. He didn't have a heavy coat, since he couldn't afford one, so he was stuck with his light jacket. Shivering, Jack swung his hair away from his face, as he began to walk away from the pier, in hopes of finding a decent place to stay._

_Not watching where he was going, he bumped into a boy, who looked to be about his age. Jack's duffel bag fell out of his shoulder, and his portfolio fell out of his hands, opening as it fell, causing for the drawings to fly out of the portfolio, since there was wind blowing. Jack stared at the boy he bumped into, finding that he had dark hair, with matching eyes. He wore a worn shirt, with black trousers, and a worn hat was placed on his head, slanted. Jack ran his fingers through his hair before he placed his hands in his pockets._

_"I-I'm sorry." Jack apologized. "I didn't see ya there."_

_"Va bene." The Italian boy said, smiling warmly. Jack smiled back. Jack saw one of his drawings fly in the wind._

_"Oh, shit!" Jack said, as he chased his 'flying' drawing. After a few moments of chasing it, he finally retrieved it. Running back towards his portfolio, he placed the drawing in the pile of his other drawings, and closed his portfolio, as he picked it up, along with his duffel bag. Jack was about to walk away, when the Italian boy stopped him._

_"Aspetta!" The boy called out. Jack stopped, and turned, holding onto his duffel bag, as his other arm held onto his portfolio. "Ah, mi chiamo Fabrizio. Come ti chiami?" Jack, not knowing much Italian, tried to comprehend on what Fabrizio was asking him. It took a moment or two, for Jack to realize that he was asking for his name._

_"Uh, Jack Dawson." Jack said, smiling, as he held out his hand. Fabrizio took it and shook it, firmly._

_"Sono tu Americano?" Fabrizio asked._

_"Uh, yeah, I am." Jack said, smiling._

_"I 'a always wanted to go there." Fabrizio said. "It's 'a my dream to be a millionaire in l'America." Jack smiled._

_"Well, then, maybe I'll take ya there sometime." Jack said. "You know, as a trip or somethin', just the two of us."_

_"Of course." Fabrizio said. "I'd 'a love that."_

_"Great." Jack said, smiling._

_"Ah, do you 'a have any place to stay?" Fabrizio asked, noticing that Jack was carrying a duffel bag, and was shivering._

_"Nah." Jack said. "But don't ya worry about me. I'll find someplace."_

_"You don't 'a have to." Fabrizio said. "You can 'a stay over my place."_

_"Nah, I wouldn't wanna be in your way." Jack said._

_"No, you wouldn't 'a be in my way." Fabrizio said. "Besides, I 'a need the company. My mamma, she is very sick, and might pass on soon."_

_"Sorry to hear that, Fabri." Jack said, giving him a sympathetic smile. "My parents passed on four years ago."_

_"I'm 'a sorry." Fabrizio said. "It must hurt, to not have both 'a your parents with you."_

_"It does, but I moved on." Jack said. "I still miss 'em though."_

_"Don't 'a worry." Fabrizio said. "I'll be here for 'a you." Jack smiled._

_"Thanks." Jack said. "I'm glad to hear that, Fabri."_

_"Hmm," Fabrizio said. "Fabri...I like it."_

_"So do I." Jack said, patting him on his shoulder._

_"Uh, I'll 'a take you to my house now." Fabrizio said. "Oggi è freddo." Fabrizio said, rubbing his arms together._

_"Yeah, it is." Jack said, smiling, as he followed Fabrizio to his house, which was only a few houses away from where they were standing._

_From then, Jack and Fabrizio had become close friends. They had no secrets together, for they told each other absolutely everything. They spent Christmas together, with Fabrizio's mother, Annabella De Rossi, who was a nice woman, but was sick, although they hadn't known with what. Fabrizio couldn't afford to hire a doctor, although he had worked hard to get the money. It would be only one year, until they win the tickets to the grandest ship of the time. The ship that would change Jack's life, but take away the life of his good friend, Fabrizio. The ship that they would board on April tenth of 1912, would be none other the 'unsinkable' Titanic._

* * *

"Jack?" Jon said, noticing that Jack was staring off into space.

"What?" Jack asked, as he got out of his trance.

"What happened to him?" Jon asked. Jack looked up at Jon, his face showing sorrow and pain, as his eyes began to water. Jack covered his face with one of his hands, as the other ran through his hair. Jack squeezed his eyes shut, to stop the tears from flowing.

"I-I don't know if I should tell you." Jack said.

"Why?" Jon asked. "Did he die or somethin'?" Jack looked up at him, anger shining in his blue eyes.

"As a matter of fact, he did!" Jack shouted, as he got up. "You know Jon, you just had the nerve to say that, didn't you? You don't know what I've been through, Jon, you just wouldn't understand."

"How was I supposed to know?" Jon asked. "You hardly tell me anything anymore." Jack just looked at him, his face emotionless.

"You know what, Jon," Jack said. "you like it when you're right, huh?"

"What are you talking about?" Jon asked, confused.

"You just enjoy being right all the time, don't ya?" Jack asked.

"Jack...?" Jon asked, perplexed.

"You're Jon, I have been on the _Titanic_, with Rose. That's where I met her. I have fallen in love with her onboard that ship, and I have been through everything. I saw the iceberg, after it struck her, I've been locked up at E-deck, because of some fool, while the ship was sinking, I've been through the actual sinking, after Rose freed me, and moreover, I've been there when she went under. So, yes, Jon, I've been on the _Titanic_. The 'unsinkable' ship, as those fucking assholes called her." Jack said, his voice shaking from the tears that managed to escape his eyes. "I've been on the freezing waters, nearly risking my life, so I could save Rose's life. You don't know anything, Jon. You haven't been through anything as tragic as the _Titanic_. You haven't witnessed more than fifteen hundred people lose their lives over nothing, and..." Jack stopped, as tears of despair fell from his hurt eyes. His body shook from his wretched sobs, as memories from the ship came back to him. As all the pain and the hurt he has been through on the night of April,14,1912--the night where everybody's lives changed forever. No matter how hard he tried to keep his tears from flowing, they kept on coming. The hurt and the pain that he had felt for the past week or more, drained out of him. He glanced over at Jon, his face showing remorse. "Don't you feel sorry for me. I don't want your sympathy. I don't want nobody's sympathy!" Jack yelled. He heard footsteps come from the kitchen, and he looked up, finding Rose and Katherine stand by the doorway. Katherine looked worried, as did Rose. Rose slowly went up to him, as she held his hand.

"Jack?" Rose whispered. "Is everything all right?"

Jack covered his face with his left hand, not wanting Rose to see him cry. Not wanting her to see his hurt, his pain. He hadn't wanted her to see him cry. He hadn't wanted her to see him weak, as if he was a small child. He wanted to stay strong for Rose. He should be the one that should protect her from the cruelty of the world. He should be the one that should comfort her when she's in tears. He hadn't wanted her to comfort him, as if he was a child. He didn't want her to see him like this. All broken up. He cursed himself for doing this. For doing this to Rose. Seeing him in such pain and sorrow, as if he lost someone he truly loved, in which someway, he had. He felt Rose's arms caress his chest, lovingly. He felt her remove his hand from his face, placing it at his side. Jack's eyes looked away from her, him not wanting her to see his tears, but he felt Rose's hands on his cheek, as she forced him to look into her eyes.

"Jack," Rose said, looking up at him with love and care. Her thumbs gently caressed his cheek, as tears cascaded down his face. Her own eyes shone with tears, for she had never seen Jack cry like this. "you don't need to hide your feelings from me. I'm your wife. I'm your lover. I understand what you're feeling. You know I do." Rose said. She looked over his shoulder as she found Katherine staring at her, wondering what was wrong. She then looked over at Jon, who just sat there, his face showing off remorse and regret. She looked back over at Jack. She swallowed uneasily. "Jack, I love you, and not matter what happens, nothing will come between us. I'll love you until the day I leave this earth. Jack, you could cry all you want. It doesn't matter if you're a man. Anyone can cry, I'm sure of it." Jack looked down at her, as he found that no matter what, she will always be there for him. Smiling, Jack leaned down, pressing his lips on top of hers, as they kissed with all the passion and love that was inside them. Jack's hands moved down to the small of her back, as Rose's hands traveled up to his neck, where she held him as close to her as she possibly could. They were oblivious the world around them. They had forgotten that they were in the dining room of the Michaels, that Jon and Katherine were staring at them.

Once they pulled away, they stared at each other with pure love, that they didn't realize that Jon had said something. The only thing that mattered to them was each other, and nothing more. Jack placed his hand on her cheek, as his rough fingers began caressing her delicate, soft cheek with pure love and with extreme gentleness. Rose smiled gracefully as she placed a hand at the top of Jack's masculine chest. She could feel the curves of his strong muscles, beneath the shirt he was wearing. She clutched onto his shirt, as she pressed her face onto his chest, as she felt Jack's arms wrap around her. Her own tears escaped from her eyes, as she held onto Jack for dear life. They were interrupted when Amanda called.

"Mommy!" Amanda called out from her bedroom.

"C-coming sweetie!" Katherine said, as she made her way out of the dining room and up the stairs, leaving Jack, Rose, and Jon to their privacy.

Jack and Rose pulled away from each other, as they turned, to face Jon. Jack looked down at his feet, as Rose, just played with her wedding and her engagement ring, as she twirled them around her finger over and over. She looked up at Jon, as his face kept on showing regret and remorse, as if he wanted to turn back the time, and change the mistakes he had done. Rose tucked a strand of curls behind her ear, as she sighed. She started to feel uncomfortable with the silence that was building up between them. She looked over at Jack, then at Jon, and then back to Jack.

"I'll be outside if you guys need me." Rose said. "I need some fresh air, to clear my thoughts." Rose kissed Jack's cheek before leaving the dining room, to head out on the porch. Jack watched Rose leave, and once she was out of sight, Jack looked down at his hands, not wanting to talk. Jon sighed as he walked over to Jack.

"Jack," Jon began. "I'm sorry. I really am. I didn't mean to upset you this way. I honestly didn't know." Jack looked up at him.

"Well, it's too late for that, isn't it?" Jack asked. Jon sighed.

"I was just curious, that's all." Jon said. "I-I haven't seen for two whole years, for Christ's sake, and I wanna know what happened to ya for the past two years, you know."

"I know, Jon, but--" Jack began.

"I am your friend, you know," Jon said, looking up at Jack. "I helped you through everything, and you just keep everything from me."

"Jon, it's not easy talking about this type of situation." Jack said. "What would you do if you been through what I've been through, huh?"

"I would tell anybody I possibly could." Jon said.

"Yeah, sure." Jack said, getting up. "You say that now, but if you _have_ been through the same situation I have, you would think otherwise."

"Jack--" Jon began.

"No, Jonathan." Jack said. "Listen, lots of innocent people perished on that night, including my best friend." Jack said, looking back at Jon. "You wanna know what my life has been like for the past two years? Well, I'll tell you then." Jack said, his face showing off anger, hurt, despair, betrayal, regret, and sorrow. "I went to Italy when I was nineteen, back in 1911. I was in Rome, coming from Paris, France. As I was walking in the chill, I bumped into a boy, who looked to be my age, and we introduced each other. His name was Fabrizio De Rossi. I've moved in with him, in his small house, with his mother, for the past year. It's a rundown house. It only had one bedroom, a bathroom, a kitchen, and a small living room.

Me and Fabri slept in the living room, on the floor." Jack said, his eyes showing off a distant look, as if he was reminiscing the moment. He sighed, as he continued his story. "A year passed by, and it was April tenth of 1912 and both of us went over to a pub. We brought our belongings with us, for some reason. We found two Swedes, looking for two extra poker players, so Fabri and I volunteered and we played poker. I bet all the little money I had left, and Fabrizio placed his father's pocketknife on the table as well. The two Swedes bet a pocket watch, some money, but the big thing is that one of the Swedes bet their tickets on the _Titanic_. Sure enough, I won the poker game, and we were headed to board the ship, five minutes prior to its departure." Jack said, taking a seat beside Jonathan.

"So, you're telling me, that you won the tickets on the _Titanic_ at poker?" Jonathan asked.

"Yeah." Jack said. "You know how good I am at poker."

"Of course I do." Jon said, giving him a small smile.

"Anyway," Jack sighed. "we went down to third class and went in our cabin. The next day, however, was the day I first laid eyes on Rose. As you may have noticed, she has an upper class appeal to her." Jonathan nodded. "Well, that's because she was a first class passenger aboard the ship."

"What?" Jonathan said, shocked. "Then, how'd she get with you?"

"Wait, I'll get to that part." Jack said. "Fabri, a new friend, Thomas Ryan, who prefers to be called Tommy, and myself went back down to the third class section of the ship. When night came, I decided to go out on deck to watch the stars, and to smoke. As I was gazing out at the stars, I heard running footsteps, and I caught a glimpse of a red-headed woman running towards the stern, in a beautiful red dress. Being the man that I am, I got up and slowly followed her. To my surprise, I found her climbing the railing of the stern."

"Oh, my Lord!" Jon said, surprised at what he had just heard. "She wasn't...?"

"Well, I prevented her from jumping, of course." Jack said, looking up at him. "You see, I kinda convinced her not to jump, giving her small clues on how life is really worth living and such. But as I was about to help her get back onto the ship, she slipped on the train of her dress, nearly falling overboard, but luckily I held onto her hand tightly. She screamed, terrified, as she thought that I'd let her go. I convinced her that I wouldn't, and soon enough, I had her back on the ship. We both fell down, me partially on top of her, and her frightened and shaking. Just then, these officer looking people came, thinking that I was sexually assaulting her, which I wasn't."

"They thought you were gonna rape her?" Jon asked. He let out a chuckle. "Wow, Jack Dawson, the non-womanizer, rape a first class woman. That sure is news to me."

"Well, to them, seeing a third class male passenger, partially atop of first class female passenger, certainly gave them enough evidence that I would 'rape' her." Jack said, quoting the word rape. "They called for the Master-at-Arms, who put me in handcuffs, as they fetched her fiancée at the time. Once her fiancée came, he began to berate me, on how I shouldn't have touched Rose or something like that. Rose was the one to get up and tell Cal that she had 'slipped' while she was trying to look at the propellers." Jack said, a smile playing upon his lips at the memory. "I, knowing the truth, looked at her, confused. The Master-at-Arms asked me if it was true, and I looked at Rose, who gave me a pleading look, as I nodded and agreed to Rose's little story."

"Wow, she really did wanna see you again, I see?" Jon said, looking up at him, with a sly smile.

"Supposedly, yes." Jack said, smiling. "Well, eventually, the Master-at-Arms took the handcuffs off my wrists, as he left. One of the rich people told Cal to give me a reward of some kind, and Cal told his valet, Lovejoy, to give me twenty dollars. Seems to me, that Rose objected to his offer, and suggested to do something else. Cal, then invited me to dinner in first class, to tell my tale to his alleged pals."

"First class, huh?" Jon said, nodding his head. "Wow, guess you did travel around, huh?"

"Ah, I dunno about that. They just invited me, in reward to saving Rose's life." Jack said. "The next day, Rose came down to third class, wanting to talk with me, so I followed her up to the first class section of the ship, as we began talking about everything. From the weather, to our childhoods." Jack said, tapping is fingers on the top of the dining table. "This is where I haven't told you why I was in Santa Monica, alone, at a young age." Jack said, looking up at him. Jon smiled, and nodded. "Well, you see, I grew up in Chippewa Falls, Wisconsin. I was by Lake Wissota, drawing. When I was through, I got up and went home. Only, I smelled smoke, coming from my house. I rushed in, and went to my parents room, only to find them dead." Jack said, his voice choked up from the upcoming tears. "I haven't been back to Wisconsin, since."

"I'm sorry, pal." Jon said. "I didn't know."

"I know." Jack said, looking down at his hands. "We talked, laughed, and such. Then, she discovered my talent in drawing, when she took my portfolio. I told her about my drawings and such, and we talked some more, until it was time to get ready for the first class dinner. There was a lady, Molly Brown, who allowed for me to borrow her son's tuxedo. When I changed into the tuxedo, Molly led me to the first class dining saloon, which was beautiful, and humongous. It was very elegant. The dome made it look even more beautiful. I glanced at the clock, before I descended the grand staircase. Not being a first class gentleman, I leaned on the post, waiting for Rose to arrive, but seeing how these people walked and stood, I decided to imitate them.

The funny thing is that, Rose's fiancée, Caledon Hockley, hadn't recognized me. He probably thought that I was one of him, a rich class person. A few moments later, Rose arrived. She shocked me. I have honestly never seen anyone as beautiful as Rose was. She wore this red dress, with a long train. She had her hair up and had white gloves, that came up to her elbow. To me, she looked like a princess, a very beautiful princess. I went up to her, and kissed her hand, as every gentleman would. Then, I pointed out my elbow, as she interlocked arms with me. I imitated the rich people, and we had a laugh. Then she re-introduced me to her mother and to her fiancée, which was shocked to find me, look as if I was a rich gentleman. Personally, I always thought I was a gentleman, when it would come to woman. I wouldn't go up to them and have sex with them. You know I'm not that type of guy."

"I know." Jon said. "That's why you weren't much of a womanizer when you met me." Jack smiled.

"Well, I couldn't go with every girl I see." Jack said. "I just had to wait for the right one. The right one I should marry."

"Well, I suppose you have found her." Jon said.

"I sure have." Jack said, smiling. "And I love her with all my heart and soul." Jonathan smiled.

"I could see that you do." Jon said. "I could tell that you two are deeply in love with each other...just as Kat and I are."

"We are." Jack said, nodding his head. "From what we've been through, we deserve to be with each other."

"You don't have to continue." Jon said. "I understand now. I understand the pain you've been through, witnessing many people lose their lives. And besides, I don't want you to be hurt by the memories of that night. You've told me enough."

"I appreciate this, Jon." Jack said. "I really appreciate this."

"No problem." Jon said. "I'm here for you." Jack smiled, and got up, as did Jon, and they both shared a friendly hug.

* * *

Rose sat out on the front steps, as she left the dining room to allow for Jack and Jon to have their own privacy. There was a cool breeze, that hit Rose, causing for her hair to fly behind her, and her dress to flutter by her feet as she sat down. She placed her hand at the top of her knees, to prevent from her dress to fly up. She gazed around the neighborhood, finding small children running around in their front yards, and finding Amanda play with her friend, Sarah, across the street, from when Katherine dropped her off earlier. Katherine sat beside her, watching her daughter play with her friend. Rose smiled.

"She's adorable." Rose said, looking over at Katherine.

"I know." Katherine said. "I wouldn't know what I'd do without her in my life." Rose just smiled, as she looked down at her left hand. She sighed. Katherine looked over at Rose, finding that she was quiet. "So...are you planning on having any kids of your own?"

Rose looked up at her, surprised that she had asked her that question. She hadn't discussed it with Jack, but she did want to have children of her own someday. Although, she wasn't sure if Jack wanted to have children. He always traveled around, before he met her, and knowing him, she'd probably believe that he'd continue to travel, and during that traveling, she wouldn't suppose that there'd be time for children. Rose would enjoy to become a mother someday, to have the ability to care for her child, and play with them. When she was young, she had always wanted to marry the man she loved, and to share a child with him. Well, she had one wish come true. She had Jack, the man she loved, and she was married to him. But, she'd have to see if Jack was willing to care for a child. To be able to raise their child with much love and care, as he had for her. Rose looked up at Katherine, and gave her a small smile.

"Well," Rose began. "I'm not sure if Jack wants to have children yet, but I could tell you, that I do. I would love to have children of my own someday, but I guess I have to wait for when the time is right. For when Jack and I are ready to conceive a child, and to have the ability to raise that child when its born."

"I suppose Jack would be ready." Katherine said. "Besides, he looks like the father type. By the way he treated Mandy, I'm sure that he'd be a great father." Rose smiled.

"I'm sure he will." Rose said.

"So...how'd you two meet?" Katherine asked. Rose looked up, almost immediately, when she heard that question. Her breathing quickened, as her heart began beating rapidly. "If you don't mind my asking."

"O-of course not." Rose said, giving her an uneasy smile. "W-well, we met onboard a ship."

"Oh, how romantic." Katherine said, smiling. Rose just looked down at her hands.

"But not just any ship." Rose said, looking up at her. "We met on the _Titanic_."

"Oh, my dear Lord." Katherine said. "So it is true." Rose nodded. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be." Rose said. "Jack's not dead." Rose looked into Katherine's eyes as she gave her a small smile. "Besides, if we weren't on the _Titanic_, we wouldn't have met."

"Of course." Katherine said.

"But I'll tell you, it was love at first sight." Rose said. "Something that I have never felt before, in my entire life." Katherine smiled at her.

"It was the same way with Jon and me." Katherine said. Rose smiled.

"So, how'd you two meet?" Rose asked.

"Well, I was walking down the beach, here in Santa Monica. I believe it was April twentieth of the year 1909," Katherine said. "and as I was walking, I bumped into Jon, nearly falling over, but luckily Jonathan held onto me, preventing me from falling down. From that moment on, we've been in love. I became pregnant with Amanda by June, married Jonathan in July, and gave birth to dear Amanda on February, by the following year." Katherine watched as her daughter hugged Sarah. "Amanda and Sarah had known each other ever since they were born. It's truly a wonder, watching as your child grows. Before you know it, she'll marry, and have her own kids." Rose chuckled.

"Don't rush it, now, Kat." Rose said. "She's only three, you know."

"I know." Katherine said, smiling.

"But it's amazing on how we both met our loved ones." Rose said. "I first laid eyes on Jack when I was out on deck." Rose glanced over at Katherine. "I was a first class passenger, and he was third. Once our eyes locked, I have fallen in love with him."

"So, you're rich?" Katherine asked.

"Not technically." Rose said. "I was, before the _Titanic_."

"Then, how...?" Katherine asked.

"Well, you see, a year ago, my father passed on." Rose said.

"I'm terribly sorry." Katherine said. Rose smiled.

"It's okay. Thank you." Rose said. "Anyway, after he passed on, we didn't have enough money to pay for the doctor bills, leaving us in great debt. My mother, she forcefully got me engaged to the first richest man she laid her eyes on, and sure enough, it was Caledon Hockley."

"Caledon Hockley?" Katherine said, in shock. "_The_ Caledon Hockley?" Rose nodded. "Why, isn't he a handsome fellow?"

"Well, I wouldn't say he wasn't, but at the time, he was rude, obnoxious, possessive, and a jerk." Rose said. "He wouldn't allow for me to speak with any man, without him getting jealous, and if I did, he would beat me, berate me, and later on, he would have me by his side, never allowing for me to speak with any man, unless he was a relative."

"Wow," Katherine said. "I wouldn't have thought that Caledon Hockley would act that way."

"Nobody would've thought that Cal would act that way. To everyone, he was a perfect gentleman, the perfect fiancée, in my mother's eyes. He was perfect to everyone else, besides me." Rose said.

"Where is he now?" Katherine asked.

"Here." Rose said.

"Oh, my..." Katherine said.

"No, he isn't as violent as he was then." Rose said. "We became friends. And for the first time, he became friends with Jack. Something that shocked me, from when I first met Cal."

"Well, everybody changes." Katherine said.

"Suppose so." Rose said, smiling. Katherine and Rose continued to talk, as they grew to become friends--good friends. Both talked about their childhoods and of their family. By the time it was evening, Katherine went across the street, to pick up her daughter, leading her back towards the house, as the three went inside.

A/N: So, did you like it? Hope so...please, please, review!!


	20. A True Love's First Kiss

A/N: Again, I apologize for taking long to post this. Only one thing kept me from doing so--school. I'll try my best to post as often as I can...thanks for all the wonderful reviews!! Keep them coming!!

**Chapter Twenty**

Jack and Jon were talking in the dining room, seated beside each other, as they enjoyed each other's tales on their childhood. They hadn't noticed that the time had passed quickly, and that it was already evening, with the sun about to set. They heard the front door open, and heard Amanda talking.

"Mommy, Sarah said that she coming over tomorrow." Amanda said, in her childish voice.

"Okay, so I guess we'll have to bake cookies for tomorrow, huh?" Katherine said, smiling.

"Yay!" Amanda said, cheering. "Can I help?"

"Why, of course!" Katherine said. "What would cookies be, if my Mandy bear isn't there to help me?" Amanda smiled. "Uh-oh, it's time for Mandy bear to go get ready for bed."

"Okay, mommy." Amanda said, heading towards the dining room, to kiss her father goodnight. She walked up to Jonathan.

"Hey, Mandy bear!" Jonathan said lifting her daughter, so she could sit on his lap. Amanda smiled up at him.

"Night." Amanda said, as she pressed her lips on her father's cheek.

"Night, Mandy bear." Jonathan said, as he kissed her round cheek, before setting her down. Amanda walked over to Jack.

"Night, Jack." Amanda said, climbing onto Jack's lap, as she planted a kiss onto his cheek. Jack was taken by surprise. Amanda didn't climb off his lap. She just stared at him, as if expecting to get a kiss from him as well. Smiling, Jack leaned closer as he planted a soft, gentle kiss onto her round cheek.

"Night, kiddo." Jack said, setting her down, as he watched her run out of the living room.

"Wow, I never seen her act that way with guests." Jon said. "She's usually shy."

"Well, I suppose she likes me." Jack said, smiling.

"Suppose so." Jon said, smiling back.

* * *

Rose saw Amanda come back from the dining room, with a big smile on her face. Rose smiled at her as she crouched down. Amanda threw her arms around Rose's neck, as Rose got up, holding Amanda close, so she wouldn't fall. Rose followed Katherine up the stairs, as she led Rose to the bathroom, where she turned on the water, for Amanda's bath.

"Mommy, can Rose give me my bath?" Katherine asked. Katherine looked up, staring up at Rose.

"I'll be fine with it." Rose said, as she looked at Amanda, smiling.

"Well, I don't see any problem with that." Katherine said, smiling.

"Yay!" Amanda said, clapping her little hands together, happily. Amanda smiled, as Rose set her down. Rose crouched down as she began unbuttoning the back of Amanda's yellow dress, as she slipped it off. Taking off her underclothes, Rose felt the temperature of the water with her hand, and finding it warm enough, she set Amanda in, as she poured soap bubble powder into the running water, as bubbles began to form, making Amanda excited, as she began splashing. Rose laughed, as she got splashed, moving back slightly. Setting the bottle down, and turning off the running water, Rose began to rub baby body wash onto Amanda's skin. "Rosie, are you a mommy?" Amanda asked, as she watched Rose bathing her. Rose looked at her and smiled.

"No," Rose said. "not at the moment."

"Oh." Amanda said, playing with her rubber duck that was floating in the tub full of bubbles.

"But don't worry. I'm hoping that I'll have some soon." Rose said, smiling. Amanda smiled. Rose took a bottle of baby shampoo, as she squeezed some onto the palm of her hand. Rubbing her hands together to mix up the shampoo, she brought her hands towards Amanda's blonde head, as she began lathering her hair, gently. Amanda laughed as Rose did this, since it tickled her scalp.

"That tickles!" Amanda said, laughing. Rose laughed as well.

"I'm sorry, I'm just trying to clean your pretty hair!" Rose said, smiling, as she continued to lather her hair. Amanda continued to laugh, as she got Rose wet from her wild splashing. "Ah!!" Rose laughed as she stepped back from the water.

After a few minutes of lathering Amanda's hair, and getting more and more wet every time she does so, rinsed off her hair and pulled out the plug, allowing for the water to drain. Rose grabbed a towel, as she wrapped it around Amanda's small body, picking her up as she done so. Rose grabbed another towel and placed a towel over her head, to dry it off. Amanda wrapped her arms around Rose's neck, lying her head at the top of Rose's shoulder, closing her eyes. Rose exited the bathroom, as she went towards Amanda's room, which was two room from the left of the bathroom. Rose went towards the small bed that was by the window, and carefully set her down. Rose smiled sweetly as she found her sleeping soundly. Rose took the towel, and carefully dried her, trying not to wake her. Rose carefully slid on her underclothes. When she slipped Amanda's undershirt on, she held her head carefully and slid the undershirt over head, and slipped her arms through the arm loops.

Rose then grabbed her pajamas, beginning to slip them on her, carefully. All the while, Amanda had been sound asleep, oblivious to the fact that Rose was dressing her. Rose took the brush, and sat Amanda down, as she began to brush her hair carefully. Once she was finished, she placed Amanda under the covers, kissing her round cheek as she done so. Rose got up and walked out the room, turning off the light as she had done so. She closed the door, leaving it open slightly, to let some light go through. When Rose turned, she was staring into a pair of light blue eyes. Rose smiled as she found Katherine standing before her.

"Wow, Rose," Katherine said, smiling. "I have never seen Amanda take in on people that easily. You'll make a great mother, Rose. I know you will." Rose smiled.

"Why, thank you." Rose said. "I adore children. I especially adore Amanda. She's such a sweetheart. You have a beautiful little girl, Kat."

"Thank you." Katherine said, smiling. Rose looked over her shoulder, as she found the door. Smiling, she turned towards Katherine.

"I hope that someday I'll have a beautiful little girl as your own, or even a handsome little boy." Rose said, smiling at Katherine.

"Don't worry, Rose," Katherine said, putting a reassuring hand on top of Rose's shoulder. "when the time is right, you two will create the most beautiful child that this earth will ever have." Rose had tears shining in her eyes.

"You really believe that?" Rose asked, smiling.

"I do." Katherine said, smiling. "By the way you two look at each other, I wouldn't be surprised to find lots of little children running around your feet." Rose laughed. Katherine smiled sweetly at Rose, as she looked down at her dress. "My goodness, Rose, you're all wet!" Rose looked down at her dress and smiled.

"Well, I suppose your daughter had a fun time splashing." Rose said, laughing.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry--" Katherine began.

"Don't be." Rose said, smiling. "I don't mind."

"You can't just walk downstairs, all wet. You can borrow one of my dresses, while that one dries." Katherine said.

"Oh, no, I couldn't--" Rose began.

"Nonsense." Katherine said. "It'll be my pleasure. Besides, I have enough dresses to last a lifetime, and some of them don't even fit me anymore." Rose smiled. "Now, come on and change into cleaner clothes." Katherine led Rose to the master bedroom, where she went over to the closet, looking through the various dresses she had. Katherine smiled as she took out a white summer dress, with short sleeves, that went off the shoulders, and was low-cut. The dress was knee-length, and had beautiful flowers printed all over the dress. "This is what I wore on my honeymoon with Jon. It doesn't fit me anymore, but I believe it should fit you." Katherine walked over to Rose, with the dress.

"It's beautiful!" Rose said, as she let her fingers run through the soft fabric of the dress. Katherine smiled.

"Well, then, you may have it." Katherine said, handing Rose the dress. Rose looked up at her, wide-eyed.

"Oh, Kat, I couldn't take this." Rose said, looking down at the dress. "It's what you wore on your honeymoon."

"Don't you worry about it. I have something just like it in the closet." Katherine said. "Besides, I want you to have it. Take it as a wedding present from me." Rose smiled, as she looked down at the dress that Katherine gave her.

"Thank you, Kat." Rose said, smiling. "I really appreciate it."

"No problem." Katherine said, smiling. "You may change in here. I'll be downstairs if you need me, okay?"

"Okay." Rose said. Rose watched as Katherine left the room, leaving Rose alone. Rose sighed, as she took off the red dress she wore, placing it on the bed, as she slipped on the dress Katherine gave her. She walked over to the full-length mirror as she looked through her reflection. She took the sash of the dress, as she tied it behind her back, making a professionally made bow. Once she tied the bow, she ran her fingers through the skirt of the dress, feeling the soft fabric pass through her fingertips. Smiling, Rose turned to the side, as she noticed the dress show off her figure. Every curve of her body was noticed. The low-cut dress made her body stand out, but made her look as if she were a wife...as if she were married to the most handsome man that was ever made on earth. Smiling, Rose made sure her hair wasn't in the wrong place, and made sure that everything else was in the right place. Once she got everything fixed, she walked over to her red dress and picked it up, draping it over her arm, as she left the room.

* * *

Jack and Jon were sitting in the living room couch, as they waited for their wives to come downstairs. Jack stared at the window, beside the front door, as he noticed that it was evening, the sun would set in the next half hour or so. Jack ran his fingers through his hair, as he wished for Rose to come down already, for he wanted them to ride the horses under the sunset. He heard footsteps come from the upper level of the house. Jack immediately got up as he looked at the top of the staircase, only to find Katherine walking down the stairs. He sighed, as he looked down, slipping his hands into his pockets.

"Rose should be down in a minute." Katherine said. "Amanda wanted her to give Rose to give her, her bath. Seems that she sort of splashed onto Rose's dress, so I let her have one of mine to change into." Jack smiled. "You really love her, don't you?"

"I do." Jack said. "I love her so much, that it hurts to be without her. She's my world...she's my life...my soulmate." Jack said. "Without her, I wouldn't be happy as I am now. God knows where I'll be right now, if I weren't married to her."

"I'm glad you have her, Jack." Katherine said. "She deserves you. She really loves you."

"I know." Jack said, smiling. He looked over her shoulder, as he found Rose standing at the top of the stairs, smiling lovingly down at him. Jack smiled, as he walked towards the bottom of the stairs, as he waited for her to descend the stairs, so he could hold her in his arms. Once she was at the last step, Jack wrapped his arms around her waists, as he began to twirl her around, as his lips gracefully pressed against hers, bringing her into a passionate, yet loving, kiss.

"Missed me already?" Rose asked, once they pulled away from their kiss. "I've been upstairs, for what?...an hour and you've missed me?"

"Well, of course." Jack said, smiling down at her. "You're my wife. I can't live without you, you know that." Rose smiled up at him.

"I know." Rose said, as she ran her fingers over his shirt. Jack kissed the top of her head, as he held her close.

"I love you." Jack whispered.

"I love you, too." Rose said, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"My, I haven't seen anyone act that way, besides us." Jonathan said, holding his wife close to him. Jack looked at him and smiled.

"Well, what do you expect?" Jack asked. "We're in love." Jack looked down at Rose, smiling.

"Rose, let me take your dress." Katherine said. "I'll be willing to wash it for you."

"Oh, you don't have to. I can manage." Rose said.

"Nonsense." Katherine said, heading towards her, as she took the dress from Rose's arm. "I'll give it to you tomorrow, all clean and washed." Rose smiled.

"Okay, we are staying in the hotel, by the Santa Monica pier..." Rose said.

"Why are you staying there?" Jonathan asked. "We have plenty of room right here in this house. Why don't you two stay here, until you have to leave?"

"No, Jon, we wouldn't want to intrude--" Jack began.

"You're not gonna intrude." Jon said. "You're my friend. You deserve to stay here, instead of in a crappy hotel room."

"I dunno, Jon..." Jack said, looking up at him.

"C'mon!" Jonathan encouraged. "It'll be fun, having you around. Besides, I wouldn't want you to waste your money on staying in a hotel for what?...two weeks? That's a lot of money to waste, Jack. What do ya say?"

"All right, we'll stay." Jack said.

"That's the Jack I know!" Jonathan said, smiling, as he patted him on his shoulder.

"We'll be here tomorrow morning, okay?" Jack said.

"Not a problem at all." Jonathan said, smiling. Jack smiled back. His eyes then darted towards the grandfather clock, which was behind Jonathan.

"Well, we better get going." Jack said. "It's already half past seven, and I wanna show Rose how to ride like a man, before it gets dark."

"Well, okay then." Jonathan said. "See you tomorrow."

"You bet." Jack said, as he led Rose towards the front door. Jack opened the door, as he let Rose go before him. He looked over his shoulder and waved to Jonathan and Katherine, as he went out on the porch, closing the door behind him. "So...you ready?" Jack asked, as he looked down at his wife.

"I'm more than ready." Rose said, smiling. She slipped her hand into his, as both made their way down the steps, and out of the Michael's front yard, as they closed their gate. Jack and Rose walked towards the beach, where there was a horse stable nearby. Jack and Rose made their way towards the stable, as they spotted a middle-aged man brushing a horses mane. Jack walked towards the man as he watched him tend to his work.

"Uh...hi, my name is Jack Dawson." Jack said, extending his hand, for the man to shake.

"Henry Thompson, nice to meet ya." Henry said.

"Are you renting horses by any chance?" Jack asked, praying that he is.

"Well, I dunno, Mr. Dawson, it's getting dark, and--" Henry began.

"Please?" Jack begged. "Just for an hour...or a little more." Henry sighed.

"All right." Henry said. "It's fifty cents an hour."

"Great...thanks a lot, Mr. Thompson." Jack said, smiling.

"Okay, I'll give ya good ol' Buttercup, here." Henry said, as he took out a beige colored horse out of the stable. "She's a good horse...she'll cooperate, and she isn't as wild as the others. Well, you may bring her back at nine thirty...you may give her back ten minutes later if you wish, but do bring her back before ten."

"No problem." Jack said, as he took the reigns, as he pulled the horse out of the stable. Jack held onto the reigns as he turned to face Rose. "Okay, all you have to do is place your left foot into the foot slot there, and swing your left over, as you do the same to the right foot, okay?" Rose nodded, as she smiled at him.

"Okay." Rose said, as she slowly walked towards the beige horse, holding onto the saddle, as she slipped her foot into the slot, as she swung her other leg over the horse, as she held onto the reigns. She looked down at Jack, smiling brightly. She hadn't felt this alive before in her entire life, besides the bow, where Jack taught her how to fly-how to be free, and face the world with open arms-something she hadn't been able to do, since her father passed; since her life has changed, and molded into a life that she loves; a life where she would share with the one man she loves. When she looked into Jack's eyes, she saw happiness and love shine, as if he was the happiest person in the world; as if nothing in the entire world would ever come between his love for his wife, as if he knew that their love will last forever; no matter the circumstances. The gentle breeze ran through their hair, causing Rose's fiery red curls to fly behind her, as Jack's tousled blonde hair blew against the wind, parts of his hair going on his face. Jack walked towards her, as he, too, climbed onto the horse, behind her.

Jack took the reigns from her, as he gently kicked the side of the horse, to get her to walk, and once he did, the horse began to slowly walk through the beach, as Rose leaned against Jack's chest, feeling the warmth of his body onto her own, as the gentle breeze played with their hair. Jack led the horse towards the ocean, as the horse walked onto the water--right on the surf. Rose shrieked happily, as the water gently sprayed against her face. Jack smiled as he kept the horse moving, against the shore. A couple of feet away, Jack stopped the horse, and looked over the ocean--over the horizon. Rose followed his gaze, as she smiled. The bright, big, orange sun, was beginning to set, as the glow was reflected onto the ocean, as the sky turned to multiple shades of purple, red, orange, and dark blue. Jack's arms went onto Rose's waist, as she looked up at him, smiling happily.

"It's beautiful..." Rose said, as a distant look came upon her face as a memory overcame her. A beautiful memory, yet a painful memory.

_

* * *

_

_It was close to evening on April,14,1912, as Rose was sitting at a table, beside her mother, the Countess, and Madam Aubert, as her mother was discussing her arranged marriage, although, she told them, that she had chose Cal--not her. Rose looked over a table, a few yards away from her, with a little girl, who looked to be about six or seven years old, sitting slumped against the chairs. Rose noticed how the mother taught her how to sit like a proper woman--something Rose was taught in finishing school. Rose's face showed no expression, although thoughts of Jack sneaked in her mind every so often. Suddenly, Rose realized what she was getting herself into. She looked down at her hands, as she saw the big, solitaire diamond engagement ring lay on her left ring finger. She looked up, as images of Jack's smiling face appeared into her mind, as his piercing blue eyes shone with happiness, and his artistic hands holding her, preventing her from falling, and his blonde hair, in which always fell over his eyes. From that moment, Rose knew she couldn't marry Cal. From that moment, she knew she was deeply in love with Jack Dawson._

_"Mother, may I be excused?" Rose asked, as she looked at her mother, with a small smile._

_"What is it now, dear?" Ruth asked, looking over at Rose._

_"I want to get some fresh air." Rose said, hoping that her mother would allow for her to go. Ruth sighed._

_"Fine, go." Ruth said. "It's no use in having you here, anyway." Rose looked at her mother, with hurt eyes. Rose nodded, as she got up, and walked out of the dining room, with elegant footsteps. Once she was out of the dining saloon, she quickly made her way towards the third class entrance._

_Rose opened the gate, as she looked over her shoulder, making sure no one has seen her. Once she made sure nobody was following her, she descended the white steps, as she came across a corridor. Rose looked frantically around her, trying to find where exactly Jack was. Suddenly, she heard lively music. The moments from the previous night came to her, as she followed the sound of the music. Once again, Rose went inside the third class dining room, where she found many people dancing. Her eyes roamed around for Jack, but finding no sign of him anywhere. She caught a glimpse of the Italian fellow she had met previously. Rose quickly made her way towards him, in hopes of finding exactly where Jack was. When she made her way towards him, she cleared her throat. The Italian looked up at her, with a small smile._

_"Buonasera, signorina." The Italian said. "My name is Fabrizio."_

_"Hi, Fabrizio." Rose said, as she placed a warm smile on her face. "Is Jack around?" Rose asked, as she looked up at Fabrizio, her eyes begging._

_"Uh...sì, he 'a said he was 'a going to the bow." Fabrizio told Rose. Rose smiled._

_"Thank you, thank you very much." Rose said, as she quickly exited the room, leaving the third class premises. Rose walked towards the first class entrance, as she slowly opened the gate. She walked through the promenade deck, as she reached the outer deck. Opening another gate, Rose walked out of first class, and headed towards the bow._

_Jack leaned against the railing of the bow, as he looked down at the ocean-blue water, in which Titanic glided through, as she headed towards New York. The cold breeze hit against him, as his hair blew in the wind. His face shone in misery, as images of Rose, once again, played in his mind. He admitted that he was in love with her. Deeply in love with her. A love, that he had never shared with another woman in his entire life. When Rose told him to leave her alone, at the gymnasium, it broke his heart, knowing that she wouldn't be willing to escape the trap that Cal was preparing for Rose. He hadn't wanted her to be miserable for the rest of her life--she deserved so much better than that._

_Rose's smiling face had entered his mind as he heard her gentle laughter at the party, the previous night. Jack's love for Rose was something he had never experienced in his life. Rose, was his first love. His one and only. He loved her so much, that he could even describe the feelings he had for her. There was something about Rose, that made his heart feel warm every time she was mentioned. Jack's eyes shone with sadness, as he knew that he would never have a chance with Rose--that he would never get to spend the rest of his life with her. That he won't be the one to be able to free her from her misery, that he won't be the one that would love her, as much as he does. He knew Cal didn't love her. If he did, he didn't show it. He longed for Rose to be in his arms again, but knew that it would be impossible to see her again--knew that his life would never be the same without Rose._

_His heart ached every time he thought of her smiling face. She stole his heart, and wasn't willing to give it back. He only wished that Rose would love him back--just as he loves her. But he wasn't going to force her into doing something she wasn't willing to do. Moreover, she told him to leave her alone, and he was willing to respect her wishes. His mouth formed a thin line, as he wasn't in the mood to smile. He wasn't going to show happiness, when he wasn't the least bit happy. His heart was shattered._

_"Hello Jack." He heard a familiar voice say. It took him a moment or tow, to realize that it was Rose. His one true love. Jack turned, finding her stand there, with a smile on her face. "I changed my mind..."_

_When Jack heard Rose say that, a smile came upon his face. She had changed her mind. She was willing to give him a chance, and not marry Cal, who would only make her life worse. Jack's heart began to beat rapidly, as it gained its strength, realizing that Rose just about loved him, as he did her. A warm feeling began to overtake his body, as he didn't feel the cool breeze hit him. Jack's eyes shone with happiness as he smiled at his love. Her cheeks were pink, from the cool breeze, and her curls were bouncing in the wind. The dress she wore, was flowing behind her, as her eyes sparkled._

_"They said you'd be up here--" Rose began, as Jack placed a finger against his lips._

_"Shhh." Jack said, as he extended his hand. "Give me your hand." Jack watched as Rose smiled, and slipped her hand into his, walking a few steps closer to him. She looked up at him, as he looked down at her, his hands on her waist. "Now, close your eyes." Rose looked up at him, confused. "Go on." Jack urged. Rose smiled, as she obeyed. "Step up..." Jack said, as he let Rose go in front of him. "Hold onto the railing...keep your eyes closed, don't peek." Jack said, smiling._

_"I'm not." Rose said, her eyes closed._

_"Now step onto the rail." Jack said. Rose did as she was told. Jack stood behind her, as he balanced himself onto the rail, as he held onto her waist. "Hold on..." Jack said, as he made sure that she wouldn't fall. "Hold on... keep your eyes closed. Rose let out a short laugh. "Do you trust me?" Jack needed to make sure that she trusted him, that she was going to know that he wouldn't hurt her._

_"I trust you..." Rose said. Jack smiled, as he held onto her wrists. He slowly began to spread them to her side. Rose's head moved, in confusion, but let it pass. Once Jack had Rose's arms spread out, he let her arms go, as he placed them onto her waist, to steady her._

_"All right," Jack said, as he smiled. "open your eyes." Rose slowly opened her eyes, as she saw nothing but the ocean in front of her, as if Titanic wasn't under her at all. She felt as if she was flying._

_"I'm flying, Jack!" Rose said, as a smile appeared onto her face. Her arms were still spread out. She felt Jack's hands on her own, as they intertwined with each other. Jack leaned closer to her, bringing his face to hers. His cheek was against hers as he smiled. Rose just looked at the beautiful sunset before her._

_"Come Josephine, in my flying machine, going up she goes...up she goes." Jack sang in her ear, as their hands continued to intertwine. A smile was spread across her face, as Jack's voice rang in her ears, bringing great warmth throughout her body. Jack slowly brought her arms on her waist, as his arms held her close to him. Jack looked down at her, as Rose's head craned up to look up at him. Jack brought his face closer to Rose's as he pressed his lips onto hers. Rose opened her mouth slightly, as she welcomed Jack's soothing tongue into her mouth, placing a hand at the back of his neck, to make the kiss deeper and more passionate. Jack's arms held onto Rose's body as he kissed her, under the sunset. As their lips brushed against each other in a true love's first kiss. Their kiss completed their trust for each other, as the Titanic glided through the ocean, as the two lovers shared their first, passionate, loving kiss._

* * *

"You're beautiful." Jack said, as he looked down at her. Rose was pulled out of her trance, as she looked up at him, smiling lovingly up at him. Jack leaned closer as his lips were over hers. Jack's arms were wrapped around her, as Rose leaned her back against his chest, as she kissed him back, with much love and passion. Once again, they kissed under a beautiful sunset. The gentle breeze hit them, as their hair flew in the wind, with their kiss growing more intense and more passionate, as the sun sank lower, until stars began to twinkle beneath the dark-blue sky, as the two lovers shared their love for each other.

A/N: Well, here it is. Did you like it? Please, let me know!!


	21. Dwelling on the Past

* * *

A/N: Again, I'm sorry it took so long to post this....SCHOOL IS DRIVING ME NUTS!!! lol. Well, anyway, here is the chapter....

**Chapter Twenty-One**

The sun had already set as Jack and Rose pulled away from their kiss. Rose smiled as she leaned against Jack's chest, watching as the sun just disappeared in the horizon. The stars twinkled brighter as the waves crashed on shore. The breeze grew colder, as Rose's curls flew behind her. Jack led the horse away from the surf, stopping a few short feet away. Jack placed his hands around Rose's waist, as she looked up at him, her eyes sparkling with happiness and love. Jack smiled as he brought his hand onto her face, his thumb gently caressing her porcelain cheek. The gentle breeze played with their hair, as they smiled at each other. Jack pressed his lips onto her forehead, before he got off the horse. Taking the reigns in his hands, he slowly led the horse back towards the stable, as Rose was still on the horse. Once they reached the stable, Jack stopped the horse, and went to Rose's side, holding out his arms, to help her down. Rose smiled, as she brought her arms to his neck, holding onto him tightly, as he got her off the horse, safely.

Rose was safely on the ground, as her arms were still around Jack's neck. Her neck was craned up, as she looked into Jack's piercing blue eyes. Jack's arms were on her waist, as he looked down at her, with loving eyes. Rose's hands went onto his cheeks as her thumbs gently ran over them, feeling Jack's skin against her own. Her eyes stared into his, as Jack held her body close to him, as if protecting her from all the dangers the world had to offer. Rose's fingers then ran through Jack's tousled hair, removing them from his eyes, as a smile appeared on his face. Rose smiled back, as she tip-toed to press her lips against his, as her hand went to the back of his head, her fingers gently running through every strand of hair. Jack's hand traveled up against her back, as he felt the breeze blow her hair to the side, along with her dress. Jack's hands held onto her body, as he pressed it against his own, feeling the gentle warmth creep through him, as their kiss grew more intense.

Rose's other arm went around his back, as their lips brushed against each other. They hadn't noticed that the moon rose up on the dark sky, giving them light as their kiss became passionate, loving, and intense. Rose's chest was heaving, as their lips grew closer together, when Jack moved his face closer to Rose's, enveloping his arms around her body, as Rose's arms came around his back. Rose's head was craned up, as their lips were connected. After a short minute passed by, both pulled apart, but were still in each other's arms. Rose's head was still craned up, and Jack was still looking down at her. Jack's hands gently caressed her back, as he smiled down at her. The moonshine illuminated her beauty, making him fall in love with her all over again.

As Rose looked up at him, she found that his eyes grew darker under the moonlight, which illuminated his features, making him more handsome than he already is. Rose felt her knees grow weak and her heart beating rapidly, as she fell in love with Jack again. Knowing, why she had fallen in love with him in the first place. A smile played upon her lips as her eyes gazed into his with love and admiration, as she was in his arms, protected and safe by the one man she will ever love. Rose felt Jack's hand caress Rose's red curls. His thumb gently pressed against Rose's cheek, as the rest of his fingers were on a fiery red curl, curling up against his fingers. Rose smiled, as she rested her head against his chest, as his steady heartbeat played onto her ear. A smile came across her face, as she listened to the rhythm of his heartbeat. She felt Jack's chin at the top of her head, as his arms wrapped tighter around her body as Rose's arms circled around Jack's muscular waist.

"Uh...excuse me..." Henry said, his face growing pink. Jack and Rose looked up at him, noticing his face pink from embarrassment. "Are y-you f-finished with B-buttercup there?" Henry stuttered, pointing at the beige horse. Jack smiled.

"Yeah." Jack said, slipping his hand in his pocket as he took out a dollar bill, handing it to him. "Here ya go..." Jack said, after he gave him the money.

"T-thank you." Henry said, smiling nervously.

"No problem." Jack said, smiling at him. He watched as Henry took Buttercup's reigns, and leading her back into the stable, closing the doors behind him. Jack and Rose could hold back their laughter any longer. Both of them doubled over in laughter, as they walked away from the stable, holding hands. "Did you see his face?" Jack said, as he laughed. "Did you see the way he looked at us?" Rose laughed with him, as she stopped in front of him, holding both of his hands in her own, smiling brightly up at him. Jack looked down at her, smiling at her as his eyes shone with love and admiration. Both stood quiet, as they looked at each other with their eyes shining brightly. Jack's hands came down to Rose's waist, as his face came closer to hers, bringing Rose into a passionate and loving kiss, as they wrapped their arms tightly around each other. Their lips stayed connected as the breeze hit against their body, causing for Rose's hair to dance in the wind, and for Rose's dress to flutter in the wind.

A short moment passed when their lips disconnected, when their faces were a mere inch apart, as their eyes locked into each other, in a loving stare. They could feel their breaths against each other's faces, as their chests heaved from catching their breaths from the kiss they had shared. Rose's hands moved onto his chest, as clutched onto his shirt. His hands moved onto Rose's shoulder, as he gently rubbed them, in attempt to warm her from the cool breeze that was blowing against them. The moon was high in the dark blue sky, as stars twinkled, glowing the night with beauty and light. They heard the waves crash on shore as it filled them with the noise of nature. Rose craned her neck up as she looked up at her husband, her ruby lips curving into a loving smile.

"Shouldn't we be heading back?" Rose asked. "It's getting dark." Jack smiled.

"I suppose we should." Jack said, as he held onto Rose's hand. Rose smiled at him, as they left the beach, heading back towards the hotel they were staying in. once they entered the hotel, they went up to their hotel room, getting ready for bed. Rose took off her shoes, as she placed them aside. She took off her dress, as she placed it onto a chair, by the window. Rose walked towards the wooden box they carried, and took out a nightgown. Rose slipped on the nightgown, as she walked towards the dresser, brushing her hair, as she untangled every fiery red curl. When she finished, she placed her brush down, as she walked towards the bed, going under the covers. Jack was taking off his heavy boots, as slipped his suspenders off his shoulders, allowing them to hang down his waist. Jack took off his shirt, as he showed off his muscular chest. He dropped the shirt onto the floor, as he unbuttoned his pants, slipping them off as well. Jack walked towards the bed, as he, too, went under the covers, beside Rose. "Goodnight, Rose." Jack said, as he kissed her, before lying down, onto his pillow. Rose smiled, as she, too, lay onto her pillow.

Suddenly, Rose remembered Jack's gift, that was lying in the closet. Rose sat upright, as she uncovered herself, and walked towards the closet, as she slowly opened the squeaky door. She heard Jack sit up, probably looking confused, as to why Rose got up so suddenly. Rose took the bag as she took out the wrapped package, walking back to her side of the bed. She covered herself, as she lay the package onto her lap. Jack looked at her, with a confused expression on his face. Rose just smiled at him. She looked down at the package, praying to herself that Jack would love it, just as much as he loved his old one. The one he had on the _Titanic_. She looked up at him, as her eyes met with him. She placed a warm smile upon her face.

"Jack," Rose said, as she found her voice. She leaned against the headboard. "this is my wedding gift, to you." Rose said, as she handed him the wrapped package.

"Oh, Rose, you didn't have to..." Jack began.

"No...I wanted to." Rose said.

"I didn't even get the chance to get you your wedding present." Jack said.

"You don't have to." Rose said. "You're all I need in my life. There's nothing in this world, that would ever make me as happy, as you do. You're everything to me, Jack. I don't need anything for you to make me happy."

"But, how am I--" Jack began.

"Jack, just open it." Rose said, smiling. "You'll love it...trust me." Jack smiled at her.

"I trust you." Jack said, as he looked at her once more, before ripping off the wrapping paper from the box. Once he did, he opened the box, as he came across a painting from his favorite painter--Monet. Smiling, Jack took the painting out of the box, as he looked at the magnificent color that Monet had used. Jack ran his artist fingers through the colors of the painting, as a small smile came across his face. "Rose, y-you didn't have to get me this..." Jack said.

"I wanted to, Jack." Rose said. "Besides, there's more."

"More?" Jack asked, looking up at her. Rose nodded.

"Look in the box." Rose said. Jack smiled, and did what he was told. He took off a thin sheet of paper from the box, as he came across a brown leather portfolio. Jack looked up at Rose with a small smile. He looked down at the box, as he took the portfolio away from the box. He found that the portfolio had a strap, where he could tie the portfolio together, and at the front, there was a string, where it holds the pouch of the artists' tools. Tears welled up in his as he looked up at Rose. He hadn't drawn anything since the night of April fourteenth 1912, where he drew Rose in the nude. The portfolio he had in his hands now, looked more better than the one he had before, and he treasured it more now, since it came from his beloved wife. He looked up at her and smiled brightly.

"Thank you so much, Rose." Jack said, his voice choked up from his upcoming tears. "You don't know how much this means to me." Jack said. Rose smiled.

"Look inside the portfolio." Rose said. Jack looked up at her, and smiled. He untied the two straps, as he opened the portfolio, finding blank sheets of paper, waiting to be drawn on. He smiled. He looked up at the inside the portfolio cover and found a message engraved onto it.

_Dearest Jack,_

_Before I met you, I was miserable, trapped, and used. When I boarded the Titanic, I felt as if I was going to America in chains, in a slave ship. I felt as if nobody cared or even noticed me. When I first laid eyes on you on that morning, I had this feeling in the pit of my stomach, as if I knew from then on, that you'll be mine. That you'll be my one and true love. On the night, when I was at the end of the ship, I wanted to end my misery. When you came, I knew my life was about to change. From the moment I looked in your blue eyes, I fell in love you. From the moment I was in your warm embrace, I knew our love would last forever. I knew that you were the man I should spend the rest of my life with. When we shared our true love's first kiss at the bow, you completed my heart. You made my love grow stronger than ever before. From the moment you drew me in the nude, I knew your artistic talent drew me the way I felt on that day. The moment in the Renault proved to me how much you really love me--how much you were willing to love me, just as I loved you. Jack, I will never forget that night, for as long as I live. Your love for me Jack, means more to me than any jewel in this whole world. You are my everything Jack. You saw the best there was in me, and you lifted me up when I couldn't reach. You proved to me, that I am everything I am, because I knew that you loved me. Jack Dawson, you're my world. You're my life. Without you, I would be miserable, with a life not worth living. Jack Dawson, I love you with all my heart and soul. I love you so much, that I can't even describe the feelings I have in my heart whenever you enter my mind. Jack Dawson, you are my one and only true love. You are my husband, and I'm glad that you are. For I can't imagine a husband as handsome, as intelligent, as talented, and most of all, as caring and loving, as you are. I love you Jack Dawson, more than words can ever say._

_With all my love,_

_Rose Dawson_

When Jack finished reading the engraved words, he looked up at his wife, a smile placed on his face, and tears glistening up at the corner of his eyes. He scooted closer to her, as he placed his hand at the back of her neck, bringing her closer, pressing his lips against hers. Rose ran her fingers through Jack's hair, as she kissed him back. When they pulled apart, Jack caressed her cheek softly, as he gazed into her eyes with love shining in his eyes, as a small, loving smile was placed upon his handsome face. Rose smiled back at him as she ran her gentle fingers over his cheeks, before placing her hand at the top of her lap. Jack looked down at his gift, as he ran his fingers over the engraved words, before closing it, and setting it aside. Once he did, he turned off the side lamp, and pulled the covers over him, as he cuddled up against Rose, kissing her passionately. His hands fiddled with the buttons at the back of her nightgown.

Rose ran her hands over Jack's bare back, as she pulled him atop of her; their mouths still connected in their passionate kiss. Jack managed to undo the buttons, as he slipped the top part of the nightgown off her shoulders. Jack's lips left Rose's, as he kissed her cheek, and traveled down her neck, as he left soft, teasing kisses onto Rose's neck, causing for her to giggle. Jack's fingers gently brushed against Rose's soft skin, as he managed to remove the gown off of Rose's body. Removing his underwear, he threw the sheets over them, as they kissed once more, before making love with each other, both going up to meet the stars.

* * *

It was early morning, of April twenty-fifth 1912, when Rose had awoken from her dreamless slumber. Her eyes had fluttered open, when the sunshine had crept in their hotel room. Jack's arm was around her shoulders, as Rose's head rested upon his bare chest. Rose lifted her head, as she looked over the headboard, where the curtains flew from the gentle blow of the cool breeze. Slipping out of Jack's warm embrace, she picked up her nightgown, as she slipped it on, before walking towards the wooden box, to take out fresh, clean clothes. Once she had done so, she left the hotel room, to go to the bathroom, which was across the hall. She turned on the water, until it was warm enough for her. She placed the plug over the drain, letting the tub fill up with warm water. Once it was full enough for her, she turned off the running water, and took off her nightgown, as she slowly went in the tub. She leaned her head against the end of the tub, as the water went just over her chest. Closing her eyes, Rose felt relaxed beneath the warm water, as she felt the water sooth her body.

Suddenly, she felt a chill run down her body. She felt cold, as if she was back on the Atlantic Ocean. Her eyes shined with fright, as tears began to well up in her eyes. She knew _Titanic_ would never leave her. She knew she would be stuck with the experience, for as long as she should live on this earth. Rose closed her eyes, as she dunked under the water, as air bubbles were formed. All of a sudden, she wasn't in the tub anymore. She was back in the North Atlantic Ocean, with more than fifteen hundred people floating close by...some dead, some alive. She laid on the driftwood, as Jack's frozen hand clutched onto hers at the side of the board. Stars twinkled high in the dark sky, as screams were heard of those who were still alive. The freezing water hit against Rose's body, as she looked down at her beloved, who wasn't breathing...

Rose opened her eyes as she lifted her head out of the water, letting out a frightened scream. Tears fell from her eyes, as she shivered against the warm water. She heard voices outside the door, one of a man, another of a woman, but neither were Jack. She heard running footsteps, and she heard banging on the door, and a masculine voice calling her name over and over. Her head shot up against the wooden door, as her eyes went wide. Her lower lip was trembling, as her eyes looked around frantically. She let out a sorrowful cry, as she brought her knees to her chin. She heard the doorknob turn constantly, as someone tried to open it. A few short moments later, she heard a key go through the key hole, as the door opened. Rose turned her head to the other side, preventing the person from seeing her. She heard the door close, as she heard his voice. Her head lifted up, as she looked up at the owner of the voice. There, she found Jack standing, looking down at her, with a worried expression on his face. Rose got up from the tub, dripping wet, as she threw her arms around Jack's bare back, hugging him close, as tears ran down her cheeks, her voice letting out a cry.

Jack's arms went around her body, as his face was buried in her wet curls. Her naked body was pressed against his. His had put on his underwear, when he heard Rose's scream. He hadn't bothered redressing himself with his other clothing, which still lay on the floor. Rose's body shook against his, as she clutched onto him, crying. Tears of despair fell from her eyes, as they fell onto Jack's smooth, but rough skin. Jack embraced Rose tightly, as his face brushed against Rose's curls. Jack could feel Rose's naked body against his, as he felt more of Rose's tears fall upon his skin, as she buried her face into his chest, holding him close.

"Oh, Jack..." Rose cried, her voice barely heard from beneath Jack's chest, as her hands caressed his back, her soft hands, brushing against his muscular body.

"Shhh," Jack said, comforting her, as he held onto her. "everything will be fine...I'm here...don't cry." Jack gently caressed her wet curls, as he breathed in the scent of her fiery red hair. Rose continued to cry beneath his torso, as he held onto her; in hopes of comforting her with his loving arms; to protect her from the past.

"Jack...oh, Jack..." Rose cried, as she lifted her head from his chest, as her tear-filled sapphire-emerald eyes shone with sadness, fright, regret, anger, and love; a mixture of feelings that dealt with the past, and with the present, as she looked into the eyes of her beloved husband. "I'm scared...I'm scared, Jack." Rose sobbed, as she looked at his piercing blue eyes.

From the look in her eyes, Jack knew what she was talking about. Deep down in his soul, he knew that Rose still dwelled on the past; dwelled on the part where they witnessed over fifteen hundred people dying in the freezing depths of the North Atlantic. Both had been there when the iceberg struck the ship, and both had been through the actual sinking; later suffering through the icy cold waters, that swallowed the _Titanic_. The shivering of her naked body, showed the aftermath of the sinking...that no matter how much they dreaded it, no matter how much they didn't want to think about it, _Titanic_ will always be with them, for the rest of their lives, until they draw their last breath, and fulfilled their righteous vows, the tragedy of the _Titanic_ will never leave them. Jack just hugged her closer to him, to revive her happiness; to make her smile again, to make her feel happy, and not dwell on the past. He wanted for Rose to realize that they were both alive, and that they still had the rest of their lives to live. He didn't want her to inhabit the past, and make her life more miserable, more depressing, and cause her to feel more hurt and remorse from what had happened eleven days earlier.

Jack pulled away, just enough to look into her eyes, and he saw her look down, her face scrunch up in despair. He ran his fingers through her wet hair, as he cupped her chin with his hand, to lift her face up. He looked into her eyes and found that more tears fell from her sapphire-emerald eyes; the jewels that would always look up to him for love. His thumb gently wiped away every single tear that managed to escape the jewels, as he looked down at her. He found that she was shivering, so he took a towel from the side of the bathroom and wrapped it around her. Lifting her clothes up, he wrapped his arm around her, as he allowed for her head to lean against his shoulder. Finding that Rose wasn't walking as normal, he bent down, as he placed his hand under her legs, as his other held her back, lifting her up from the ground. He slowly bent down, to open the door, and once he did, he found the hotel manager, four hotel guests, and the bellboy, looking up at him, with eyes that shone with curiosity. Rose wrapped her arms around his neck, as she buried her face in his chest, once again; as if she was a small child, afraid of the world; afraid of the world's surroundings, of the curiosity that shone in other people's eyes. Jack looked from one person to the other, as his eyes shot daggers at each of them.

"There's nothing to see here, please return back to your room, and do whatever you did before you came here." Jack said, as he tried walking past the small crowd of people. The hotel manager stopped them.

"Uh...excuse me, but don't you think you should send her to the hospital?" The hotel manager asked. "She doesn't look too good."

"She's fine." Jack said. "She'll be just fine. She just needs some rest, now if you'll excuse me, I have to head back to my hotel room, and get her into bed." Jack said, as he passed the crowd of people, and went back to his hotel room, kicking the door closed as he done so. Jack quickly made his way towards the bed, as he gently placed Rose onto it, bringing the covers over her. Jack gently caressed her face, as he looked down at her. "It's okay Rose...everything will be okay." Rose looked up at him.

"Oh, Jack...why won't _Titanic_ leave us alone?" Rose asked, her eyes looking up at him, as her tears fell from her eyes. "Why can't we just forget about it?" Jack sat at the edge of the bed, his hand holding hers.

"Rose," Jack said, his eyes looking down at her. "no matter how much it hurts, _Titanic_ will always be with us. We both experienced the tragedy, therefore, it will be stuck with us until the day we die."

"But it hurts, Jack." Rose cried. "It just hurts knowing that more than fifteen hundred people died on that night...that so many innocent people perished...most of whom I've encountered with...and knowing the fact that they died...it kills me. All those people...you could've been one of them...oh, Jack." Rose cried, as she covered her face in her hands, letting all the hurt and pain out with her tears. Jack removed her hands from her face, as he lifted her chin with his fingers, forcing her to look up at him. His eyes shone with love and concern, as his thumb grazed against her delicate skin, as her tear-filled eyes looked up at him.

"I know it hurts, Rose," Jack said, looking down at her. "but there's nothing much I could do about it, except to love you." Jack sighed, as he ran his fingers through his golden hair. "I lost my parents five years ago. They were everything I had, before I met you, of course. To me, they were the most loving parents any child can have. Then, the fire happened, and no matter how much I was hurt by their sudden deaths, there's nothing in this world that I could do to bring them back. Just as we can't do anything to change the fact that the _Titanic_ had sunk. That's the past, now. We only look onto it as memories. Maybe some hurtful memories, but there are some that we might enjoy to look back at."

"Jack, it just...I don't know...it just hurts me deep down inside." Rose said, as tears escaped her eyes once more. "Every time I think about it...I feel pain, hurt, sorrow...and every time I do think about it..." Rose cried, as she looked up at him. "I see you, dying in the freezing waters, and no matter how hard I try to tell myself that you're alive, I still get haunted by the nightmare..."

"Oh, Rose..." Jack said, as he wrapped his arms around her naked body, with the sheet covering her. "I'm sorry you have to suffer through this pain. I wish I could take it away and make you feel happy again."

"Jack, the only thing you could do to make me happy, is to love me, the way you do now." Rose said, her eyes still wet from the tears. "There's nothing else in this world that matters to me the most."

Jack's eyes stared into her own, as she said this. He examined her face, which was all pale from crying, and her eyes were red. Her hair was still damp, as her body continued to shiver in the cool breeze from the window. Noticing this, Jack got up, and walked over to the window, as he shut it; to prevent the outside breeze to come inside. As he did so, he closed the curtains and walked back towards Rose. Checking the time, on the grandfather's clock, he found that it was only eight thirty in the morning. Sighing, Jack picked up the thrown clothes that were on the floor, as he began redressing himself. After he slipped on his suspenders, he took his boots from the side of the bed, and put them on, as he began tying the laces together. Once he completed his task, he looked up, finding Rose drifted into another world--as if she had a lot going on in her mind. Running his fingers through his hair, he watched as she stared off into space, her face expressionless, as she held the sheet close to her.

Rose was drifted into the world of her own. Unaware of the fact that Jack was staring at her, worriedly, and unaware that he had redressed himself in his outer clothing. Rose just held the sheet close to her body, as she gazed back to her memories. Back to her childhood-before _Titanic_...before Jack. Before anything that had changed her life. Before she had found the love of her life. Rose drifted back to her old life, as her childhood memories overtook her mind. As she revived the precious moments of her first class life. Of her rich childhood, of her father's recent death, of the traveling onto the Ship of Dreams with the one man she dreaded, but learned to forgive. She could say she missed her old life--her life in first class, but she swore to herself that she would never go back. That her love for Jack was much more stronger than any money that the world could offer. Even if she befriended Cal, she still wouldn't return back to her old life. Even though Michael Calvert deposited more than $100,000 into their deposit bank, she still wouldn't go back to her old life. To the life that ruled her for over seventeen years. The life that only gave her misery and hurt. To the life that would soon emerge into a life that she would enjoy. Into the arms of her beloved husband, in which she had met aboard the so-called 'unsinkable' ship. Her mind then drifted to her early teen years. From when she was thirteen, where her father took her horseback riding, out in Philadelphia, just outside their mansion.

* * *

_It was early in the morning, on a wonderful day of June fifteenth 1908, and thirteen year old Rose DeWitt-Bukater and her father, William Bukater, were about to go horseback riding on the hills of Philadelphia, which was just outside of their big mansion that they lived in. Rose wore a lavender dress, which wasn't as elegant as the other dresses she wore, with a matching ribbon in her hair. She watched as her father took Brownie, Rose's brown horse, out of the stable, as well as Wisdom, his white horse. Rose's horse had a side-saddle on it, as William's had a normal saddle. William walked over to his daughter, as he helped her up onto the horse, Rose taking hold of the reigns. William smiled up at her, as he walked over to his horse, climbing on._

_"So, Rosebud, are you ready?" William asked, his British accent quite noticeable. Rose turned her head, and smiled at her father._

_"Yes, father, I'm ready." Rose said, her fiery red curls blowing in the gentle breeze. Her father smiled as he gently kicked his horse. Rose did the same, and both were riding through the pathway, that led to the woods. Beyond the woods, there was a beautiful lake, where Rose and her father would always spend time together, before Rose's mother awoke from her slumber. They knew the exact time Ruth DeWitt-Bukater woke up, which would be at nine thirty, the latest. Rose's father was a few feet ahead of her, as Rose laughed, trying to catch up. They went through the woods, as the horse's hooves crushed twigs, crunched on dry leaves and sped through the warm air, as they came to the end of the woods, to be greeted by a beautiful blue lake, with various flowers growing beside it. William stopped his horse, and got off, tying the reigns onto a branch, nearby, as he went towards Rose, to help her down._

_Once Rose was on her own two feet, William tied her reigns onto a branch as well, as held her hand, as he led her towards a boulder, where both of them sat on, to watch the sunrise over the lake. Rose watched as seagulls made their morning call to the other seagulls, and watched as some had landed on the water, floating across the blue lake. Rose looked up at her father, and found him looking down at her, smiling. Rose smiled back, and leaned her head against her father's chest._

_"Daddy..." Rose asked, as she looked up._

_"Yes, Rosie?" William asked, looking down at his daughter._

_"Are you going to walk me down the isle when I marry?" Rose asked._

_"Why of course!" William said. "What kind of a father would I be, if I didn't?" Rose smiled at him. "Why would you ask such a question?" William asked._

_"Oh, nothing." Rose said, looking at her father with smiling eyes. "I just wanted to know, that's all."_

_"Don't you worry, my beautiful flower, I'll be there when you marry. I'm not going anywhere, I promise." William said. Rose smiled and threw her arms around him._

_"I love you, daddy!" Rose smiled as she held her father close to her._

_"I love you, too, Rosie." William said, wrapping his arms around her. "I will always love you."_

_"How come mommy doesn't love me?" Rose asked._

_"Rosie, your mother loves you." William said, kind of shocked to hear this from his daughter. "She loves you very much. It's just that...she...well, she just can't say it verbally, but she does show it."_

_"How, daddy?" Rose asked, sitting up straighter. "Mother has never said she loved me, like you do. All she cares about is the money." William sighed, finding it hard to debate with his daughter, since most of what she's saying is true. Ruth did care for the money, but he knew that she loved Rose, just as much as he did. He just hoped that Rose could see that...and that Ruth could actually tell Rose that she loved her._

_"Rose, your mother...she just doesn't realize how much she loves you, to express her feelings towards you. You're very precious to us, Rose, and we would do anything to protect you from the dangers of the world." William said._

_"I know, daddy. But I just wish that mommy would say those words to me. Sometimes I feel as if I'm a bad child to her. And daddy, I'm very nice to her, you know that. I listen to everything she tells me, and I even try to act the same way she does...I try to walk straight like her, and eat like her. I tried everything to make her notice how much I love her, but she doesn't see it, daddy. She doesn't." Rose said, looking down at her hands. William cupped her chin, as he lifted her head up, to force her to look into his eyes._

_"My sweet Rose, I know your mother loves you. She has done anything to give you a happy childhood." William said._

_"But daddy, I want her to say that she loves me." Rose said, getting up, and turning to face her father. "Don't you understand how important it is for mother to say that she loves me. I want to have two loving parents, not one. Sometimes I wish I never have a mother at all." Rose said, turning around as she crossed her arms, tears threatening to fall from her eyes._

_"Oh, Rose..." William said, getting up, wrapping his arms around his daughter, bringing her face to his chest, as she cried beneath his shirt._

_"Oh, daddy," Rose cried, clutching onto his shirt. "I love her. I love mother so much. I'm just afraid that she doesn't."_

_"She does, sweetie." William said, caressing her red curls. "I know she does." William looked down at his daughter, who's tear-filled eyes shone with hurt. Sighing, he wiped the tears away with his fingers. "How about we return to the mansion, and I set you up some breakfast?" Rose smiled and nodded. "Let's go, Rosie." William said, leading her towards her horse, as he lifted her up and placed her on her side-saddle. William untied the reigns and handed it to his daughter, as he went over to his horse, untied the reigns from the branch, and hopped onto the horse, as he turned it, galloping away from the lake. Rose did the same, staying close behind her father, until they reached the horses' stable. Rose managed to get off her horse on her own, and put the horse inside the stable. Once she put Brownie in her own compartment, she left the stable, and found her father leaned against a tree, that was a couple of yards away. Rose smiled, as she made her way towards him. She wrapped her arms around his waist, as his went around her shoulders, while both walked towards their mansion to spend the morning together._

* * *

_It was the morning of December twenty fourth of 1910, as Rose stared at her reflection. She wore a red dress, the sleeves off her shoulder, as the dress was floor-length. Her hair was down, and she had a locket around her neck. A locket that her father had given her when she was a baby. For the past year, her father was severely sick. He was in bed for most of the year, with maids tending to him, and the doctor visiting daily. Her father had diagnosed leukemia on February, and he had been bed-ridden since then. The doctor knew that he hadn't had much time to live, for his body was too weak to fight off the cancer. They were running out of money, with them paying off the debts of the medical bills. Rose knew the money was gone, but she didn't care about the money. She cared about her father's life. Nothing matter to her more than her love for her father. Tears welled up in Rose's eyes as she smoothed her dress with her delicate fingers. Her high-heeled shoes clicked onto the hardwood floor, as she walked away from the mirror, and went towards the window seat, where she sat down, looking out the window, watching the gardeners tend to the flowers. A single tear slid down her cheek, as she looked down at her hands. She had this feeling in the pit of her stomach, that something was about to happen--something bad._

_Today was Rose's sixteenth birthday, and her mother was planning a big birthday party later today, but Rose wasn't really interested in going. She wanted to stay with her father, and talk with him, like they used to. Ever since her father became sick, he had gotten weak, and when he gotten weak, he hadn't had time to spend time with Rose, or listen to her, like he used to. He would sleep mostly for the whole day, only to wake up to use the bathroom, or to eat, otherwise, he was sound asleep. Sometimes, Rose fears that he won't ever wake up when he sleeps. That he would leave her forever, and never love her again. Rose wiped away the single tear that fell from her eye, as she took a shaky breath, getting up from the bench. The clicking of her shoes were heard as Rose made her way out of her room. Closing the door quietly, Rose passed her father's room, where she heard him call her._

_"Rose..." William said, weakly. Rose stopped dead in her tracks, and turned, as she made her way towards her father's bedroom door. Slowly, she opened the door, peeking her head inside the room._

_"Yes, father?" Rose asked, trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall from her eyes._

_"Please...c-come here." William said, holding out his hand. Rose went inside, and closed the door, as she made her way towards her father, as the sound of her clicking shoes rang in her ears. Rose sat at the edge of her father's bed, as she took his hand into her own, finding it cold. Freezing cold._

_"Daddy, you're hands are cold..." Rose choked, as she closed his hand with both of hers, in attempt to warm them. William gave her a weak smile._

_"Rose..." William said, his voice awfully weak, as his breathing became shallow. "it's time for me to go." Rose looked at her father, with eyes that shone with hurt and sorrow. Her breathing quickened, and tears were beginning to form in her eyes._

_"No, daddy." Rose choked. "You're not going to die...you still have to walk me down the isle...remember?" Rose said, her voice shaky from her upcoming tears._

_"I-I'm s-sorry, Rosie." William stuttered. "I tried...b-but I-I c-can't hold on m-much longer..."_

_"Daddy, please!" Rose begged, as she felt tears fall down her face. "Today's my birthday, you can't leave yet! Besides, tomorrow's Christmas!" Rose cried._

_"Rose...l-listen to me." William said, facing her, his face pale. "It's my time...the Lord says so...I-I know it's your birthday...t-that's why I sent y-you a present..."_

_"No, daddy. I don't want any present...I want--" Rose began, as she was cut off by her father._

_"It's in the drawer, right there." William said, pointing towards the dresser behind Rose. Rose looked over her shoulder, as her tear-filled eyes landed on the fancy dresser that was in her father's room. "Go on...it's in the t-top drawer." Rose looked down at him, and let go of his hand, as she got up and walked towards the dresser, opening the top drawer with both hands. Inside the drawer, she found a perfectly wrapped gift, with a card on top. Rose took the gift out of the drawer, and walked towards the bed, setting the gift onto her lap._

_"Daddy--" Rose began._

_"Open it." William said, his breathing becoming more and more shallower. Rose felt more tears threaten to fall from her eyes, as she did what she was told. She took the card, and set it aside, as she began unwrapping the gift. Once she did, she opened the box, setting it on the floor, as she looked inside. She gasped as she took out a picture frame, which held a picture of her and her father when she was thirteen--at the lake. Tears fell down her cheeks, as she looked up at her father. She looked down at the picture, finding herself and her father smiling brightly at the camera, in which a passerby took. She felt his freezing hand land on her, as she looked up. "I love you, Rose...y-you mean the world to me. From the m-moment you w-were born, I have loved you with all my heart." William took a deep breath, as he was finding it hard to breath. Rose cried as she watched her father suffer._

_"Daddy, don't talk." Rose said, placing a hand over his. "The doctor will be here in a moment...he'll make you feel more better..." Rose cried._

_"N-no, Rose." William said, slowly shaking his head. "He won't help...I feel myself slipping away...there's nothing we could do..." Rose cried harder as she heard her father say this._

_"Daddy, I love you!" Rose sobbed. "Don't leave me, please!"_

_"Rose...please listen...I love you with all my heart and soul...I-I'll always be with you n-no matter what. I-I'll b-be in y-your heart..." William said, placing a cold hand over her heart. "P-promise me, that y-you'll find your one true love a-and m-marry him. Share your life with h-him. I want you to learn to l-love someone e-else...j-just as you love m-me." Tears cascaded down Rose's cheeks as she listened to her father. "I-I want you to b-be happy. J-just as I was w-with y-your mother. D-don't marry s-someone y-you don't love. You'll b-be m-miserable, and I don't w-want you to b-be. I want y-you to f-find your love. Y-your soul mate. W-will y-you promise me?" William asked, as he looked up at his daughter. Rose nodded, as her eyes were red from crying._

_"I promise, daddy." Rose cried, holding onto her father's hand with her own. William gave her a weak smile, as he looked up at her._

_"You're s-so beautiful." William said. Rose let out a cry, as she tried to smile, but failed. "A-any man w-would b-be crazy about y-you."_

_"Oh, daddy." Rose cried, as she felt her heart break in two. She looked down at her pale father, as he took shallow breaths._

_"It's time..." William said. Rose cried, as she buried her face into his hand. "I love you Rose. I always have...always will. You're my little angel. I love you..." Rose looked up at him as she heard him take his last breath. She saw his head fall to the side, and his limp hand hung at the edge of the bed. Rose's lower lip trembled as tears cascaded down her cheeks hastily._

_"D-daddy?" Rose choked. She heard no response. "Daddy, wake up, please!" Rose cried, as she saw that he didn't respond. "DADDY!!!" Rose screamed, as she fell onto him, burying her face into his chest, as she clutched onto his shirt, letting her tears fall onto the fabric. "I love you..." Rose cried as her body shook with heart-wretched sobs. She heard running footsteps, and heard someone open the door. Rose hadn't bothered getting up. She stayed there, crying onto her father, as she felt strong arms go around her waist, pulling her away from her father. "NO!!" Rose screamed, her arms stretching out, towards her father. "Put me down!" Rose kicked her feet in the air, as she managed to escape the man's tight grasp. She went over to the bed, and picked up the picture frame, as she hugged it towards her chest. Tears were sliding down her cheeks, as she turned around, to face the person who pulled away from her father. He had dark hair, with matching eyes, and he stood to be at least six feet tall, or even taller. He had a fine suit on, with a bowtie, as the man looked down at her. Rose hugged the frame closer to her, as she cried and ran passed the man and out of the room, where she ran out of the mansion, letting her feet take her towards the lake that her father and herself used to always spend their time together. Rose went towards the boulder as she sat on it, tears constantly falling from her eyes._

_Rose looked down at the picture frame, as she stared at the picture of her father, smiling. She then looked up at the sky, as the chill of the wind blew onto her. Clouds covered the sky, as snow began falling down from the sky. She felt the snowflakes fall onto her skin, as she felt the snowflake melt into water, once it landed on her skin. Snowflakes landed on her red curls as she heard distant caroling in the background. Rose looked down and just broke down, crying hysterically, falling to the ground, hugging the picture frame close to her chest. Her body shook against the chill of the wind, as she curled up into a fetal position. Rose brought her knees up under her chin, as the picture frame was between her chest and her thighs. Rose squeezed her eyes shut, as she let out a cry, tears falling down her cheeks as she did so._

_"Why, daddy?" Rose cried. "Why did you have to die?" Rose's body shook with sobs and with the chill of the cold wind that was blowing against her. She suddenly heard footsteps coming from the woods. Sitting up, Rose turned towards the sound of the footsteps, grasping onto the picture frame. She kept taking steps backwards, not really wanting any company, nor wanting to put up a fight._

_"Rose?" Rose heard a masculine voice say. "Are you here?"_

_"Leave me alone!" Rose said, her voice shaky. She saw the same man who pulled her away from her father stand before her. Rose looked down, not bothering to answer his curious look._

_"I didn't have the chance to introduce myself." The man said. "I'm Caledon Hockley--"_

_"I could careless who you are!" Rose cried. "Just leave me alone, please."_

_"But you're shivering." Caledon said. He took off his jacket. "Here, put this on." Caledon walked towards her and put the jacket on her shoulders. Rose looked up at him, noticing him smiling down at her._

_"T-thank you." Rose said, looking down. "I'm sorry I said that. I'm just not in a very good mood at the moment."_

_"I know." Caledon said, smiling down at her, as he placed an arm over her shoulders. "I'm sorry about your father..."_

_"Thank you." Rose said, her voice choked up from her tears._

_"Come on, let's get inside. It's freezing out." Cal said. Rose managed to give him a small smile, as both went back towards her mansion. Once they went inside, Caledon closed the back door, as he rubbed his hands together, in attempt to warm them. Rose just walked into the parlor room, where she took off Caledon's jacket, and placed it onto a chair, as she went over to the staircase, slowly climbing up each step, with all the strength her legs can hold. The clicking of her shoes echoed down the living room, as she finally made the last step. She walked over to her bedroom door, and went inside, locking the door behind her. She went over to her bed, placed the picture frame onto her pillow, and just fell on the bed, burying her face into her arms, as she cried. Her body shook with her sobs, as tears of a broken heart escaped her sapphire-emerald eyes, as she mourned over her father, whom she loved with all her heart, but was taken away from her at a young age. A fatherless teenager, whom adored her father more than anything in the world. Her broken heart ached with hurt and sorrow, as she continued to cry; continued to grieve over the one man that she looked up to, the one man whom always cared and loved her as a father would love a daughter; a father whom spent all his time with her, no matter what day it was, no matter what time it was, he would always find a way to be with his daughter. Now, Rose had lost that one person. She had lost part of her life. She had lost her father._

* * *

Tears streamed down Rose's cheeks, as she cried for the loss of her father. For the one man, before Jack, who loved her for who she was, and cared for her with all he had. For the one man who would always be there for her whenever she needed him the most. For the one man who was the best father to Rose DeWitt-Bukater and always found someway to make her smile. Rose looked down at her hands as she let the tears flow down her cheeks. As she let herself mourn over her father; the person that was always there, the person that always cared, and the person that always loved her, no matter how upset he was. Rose's father was the best thing that could ever happen to her, before Jack, until he passed away on her sixteenth birthday. Rose hadn't noticed that Jack stared at her, with worried eyes, until she faced him. When she saw the look in his eyes, she covered her face in her hands and cried harder, feeling the hurt in her heart increase, as Jack went towards her.

* * *

Jack watched as Rose stared off into space, as if she was reliving the past. She stayed like that for the past fifteen minutes or so, not moving, nor saying a word to reassure Jack that she was alive. Suddenly, he saw tears begin to glisten in her eyes, as if she were about to cry. He watched as a single tear slid down her porcelain cheek, as her lower lip began to tremble. Jack had wanted to get up, and comfort her, but his body didn't budge, nor did he want to disturb her. He felt that Rose needed to let all her hurt out, and the only way she could do so, is cry. The one key that would soon make her feel better, once she has removed all the hurt that was locked up inside her, for God knows how long. Jack began to see even more tears cascade down her cheeks, as her eyes grew red, and as her body shook with her sobs. He found her covering her face with both of her hands, as her body shook with her heart wretched sobs. Getting up, Jack slowly walked towards her, as he wrapped his arms around her waist, as he brought her closer to his body, cradling her head in his arms.

"Shhh..." Jack whispered as he kissed the top of her head. "Everything will be fine. I promise...don't cry."

"I miss him, Jack." Rose cried. "I miss him so much." Rose clutched onto his shirt, as she buried her face into his shirt. Jack looked down, with saddened eyes. Had she met someone before Cal? Had she fallen in love with another man, before she had met Cal? Before she had met him? Swallowing, Jack pulled away, just enough for him to look into her eyes. Just enough to see the hurt in her eyes, as tears fell from the corner of her eyes.

"W-who?" Jack asked, getting prepared for the answer.

"My father..." Rose cried, as she looked up at him. Jack looked down at her, feeling the weight lift off his shoulders. Sighing in relief, he pulled her into his arms once more, as he allowed for her to cry onto his shirt, allowing her tears to fall onto his shirt.

"I'm sorry..." Jack whispered.

"There's nothing to be sorry about, Jack." Rose said, her voice choked up. "It already happened...there's nothing we could do about it." Jack sighed, as he caressed her red curls.

"I know...I just wish that there is something I could do to help you." Jack said, looking into her eyes.

"There is..." Rose said, looking up at him, with her eyes shining with her tears. "you could love me." Jack pulled her into another tight embrace, as he buried his face into the crook of her neck.

"And I do, Rose. I do love you." Jack whispered, beneath her curls.

"I know you do..." Rose said, wrapping her arms around Jack's body, holding him close. "that's why _I _love you." Jack pulled away, just enough to see her face, as he pressed his lips against hers, bringing her into a kiss that enveloped their love for each other. As the kiss grew more intense, Rose began taking off Jack's clothes, as Jack kicked off his boots. As their lips were still connected, Rose removed his underwear, as well as his shirt, as hugged him close. Jack went under the covers with Rose, as he made love to her...as he took her to the stars, erasing all her hurtful tears that managed to escape her heart. The two shared their love for each other, as they grew as one.

A/N: Well, here it is...what did you think?? Did you like it? Not? Please review!!


	22. The Former Debutantes

A/N: Again, sorry it took so long. School really is bugging me. Well, here is the new chapter...hope you like it!!

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

It was mid afternoon, when Rose had awoken from the aftermath of their lovemaking. Lifting her head off of Jack's chest, she looked out the window, finding that the sun was shining brightly down at her, as the sunlight crept into their hotel room. Rose slipped out of Jack's embrace, as she slipped on her undergarments, as well as the dress she planned to wear for the day. She walked over to her dresser and brushed her hair, untangling her curls, until they shone and until her curls bounced happily around her face. Setting her brush down, Rose took a ribbon, and put her hair in a ponytail, leaving a few strands of curls to fall onto her face. Examining her face on the vanity mirror, Rose picked up a few hairpins and took a couple of strands of curls away from her face, and pinned them, so they wouldn't fall onto her face as they were before. She took her perfume off the dresser top, and sprayed it against her skin, to let the fragrance of her perfume linger in the air.

Rose got up and put on her shoes, as she stood up straight, smoothing her dress with her hands. The pale yellow dress looked similar to the one she wore on the _Titanic_, but wasn't as elegant, nor did it have the embroidery her other had, or the silkiness texture. The dress she wore now, was knee length, and had a gold trim on the hemline as well as the end of the short-sleeves. The short-sleeves were off her shoulders, and was low-cut. The dress also showed part of her back, and showed off her figure. Rose watched as Jack turned, his hand laying on the side that she was lying in earlier. His hand brushed against the sheet, as he opened his eyes, sitting up as he did so.

"Rose?" Jack said, groggily, rubbing his eyes with his hands.

"Yes, Jack?" Rose asked, looking down at her husband.

"What time is it?" Jack asked, as he yawned.

"It's a quarter to one." Rose said, reading from the clock, that was hung on the wall. Jack sat up, as his legs hung at the edge of the bed, as the sheet covered up the area below his waist. Stretching, Jack bent down, to pick up his underwear, slipping them on as he done so. "We should be heading off you know, if we want to arrive at the Michael's by two." Jack nodded as he got up, picking up his clothes. He began redressing himself, as Rose stood there, watching him. He buttoned up his shirt, and slipped on his corduroy pants, buttoning and zipping it up. The suspenders hung at the side of his waist, as he walked towards his boots, putting them on. He sat at the edge of the bed, where he bent down, to tie his laces together. When he done so, he got up, pulling his suspenders over his shoulder as he did so. He ran his fingers through his hair, as he let out a short yawn. He walked towards Rose, as he placed his hands onto her waist, pulling her close to him.

"I love you..." Jack said, as he leaned closer to her, pressing his lips onto hers, bringing her into a loving kiss. Rose's hands went to the back of Jack's neck, as she opened her mouth slightly, allowing for Jack's tongue to enter her mouth, as his tongue interlocked with hers. Rose's fingers went through Jack's hair, as she kissed him with all the passion that was held within her heart. Rose felt a warm sensation go through her body, as she kissed Jack. Their noses touched, as they kissed, and Jack moved his hands towards her face, where his fingers gently went over her delicate cheek. Their mouths pulled apart, as they caught their breaths. Their faces were mere inches apart as they could feel each other's breaths on their faces.

"I love you, too." Rose said, smiling up at him. Jack smiled as he kissed her forehead, before hugging her. They pulled away, as Rose began picking up the rest of the clothes that were on the floor, or on the bed. She took the wooden suitcase, and opened it, as she began placing the clothing inside the suitcase. Rose took her brush, as well as her perfume, and placed it in the suitcase as well. She also took other necessities, placing them into the suitcase as well. When she made sure everything was inside the suitcase, including Jack's new portfolio and Monet's painting. Once she had finished packing everything up, Rose closed the suitcase, and took it by the handle. She walked towards Jack, smiling. "So, are you ready?"

"I'll be ready, once you give me that suitcase." Jack said, taking the suitcase from her hands, as he pressed his lips onto hers again. When he pulled away, he gave her his famous smile as he looked down into her eyes. Rose smiled back, as leaned against his chest, as his arm went around her shoulders. Both left the hotel room, as they went downstairs to the check-in counter.

"How may I help you?" The man said.

"Uh, we would like to check out." Jack said, leaning against the counter.

"Name?" The man asked.

"Dawson." Jack said. The man opened a book, and skimmed through the names that were in the pages.

"Jack and Rose Dawson?" The man asked.

"Yes." Jack said. "How much do we owe you?"

"Well, you were here two nights, I presume?" The man asked.

"Correct." Jack said.

"Well, then, that'll be ten dollars." The man said. Jack nodded, as he slipped his hand into his pocket and took out a ten dollar bill, handing it to the man.

"Thank you." The man said. "I hope you enjoyed your stay, here at the Santa Monica Hotel."

"Thanks." Jack said, as he held Rose's hand, leading her out of the hotel. As they walked, the breeze blew onto them, and birds flew over their heads. Passerby's often glanced at them, at their intimacy, but neither cared, for they were too much in love to bother with someone else's opinions. Jack and Rose walked across the street, as they made their way through the pier. As they were walking on the pier, a boy, about ten or so, was selling paper.

"Extra! Extra!" The boy said. "Get the news on the greatest disaster in history! Only ten cents!" The boy waved the newspaper around, which in big bold letters wrote _Titanic sinks on April,15,1912 taking more than fifteen hundred with her..._Rose looked up at Jack, as he looked down at her. Jack went towards the boy, and took ten cents out of his pocket, handing it to the boy, as he took a newspaper. "Thank you, mister."

"No problem." Jack said, his voice soft and shaky. The little boy nodded, as he walked away, trying to get more passerby's to buy the newspaper. Jack and Rose stopped as they looked through the newspaper. They found a bench nearby, and decided to sit on it, to have a chance to look through the paper. Setting the suitcase down, Jack stared at the front cover of the paper, reading its words out loud. "The famous ocean liner, _Titanic_, had sunk in the depths of the North Atlantic, around two thirty in the morning of April fifteenth. It was soon discovered, that more than fifteen hundred souls had perished along with her, leaving only about seven hundred living. Many lost their loved ones, as well as other family members and friends. It was said that the ship was 'unsinkable', but was soon proved wrong, when the ship struck the iceberg on April fourteenth. Rumors has it, that the ship went down in one piece..." Jack stopped reading as he read the last line. He slowly shook his head as set the newspaper down. He looked over at Rose, finding her stare down at her hands, not saying anything.

"One piece..." Rose said, as she lifted her head. "we know that's not true. We were on it, as it split in two...how could they say that? How could they have the nerve to call it 'unsinkable' anyway? God knows that every ship is sinkable. Nothing could go against God's will. God has the power to do whatever He pleases..." Rose said. She swallowed as she looked up at her husband. "Which reminds me of the time when we boarded the ship. Cal had made a comment that God, Himself, couldn't sink _Titanic_...and you see what happened?" Rose asked, her eyes beginning to moisten by her upcoming tears. "It's funny, you know, how these people go against God, not realizing that He has something up His sleeve. That He might do something that could prove them wrong, to show how powerful He really is, no matter what they say." Jack scooted closer to her, as he placed his hand by her waist.

"Rose, no matter what they say, we know what happened. We experienced the real thing." Jack said. "They're just making up things, to get the money."

"Is everything about money?" Rose asked, looking up at her husband.

"No," Jack said. "it isn't. We all know that money isn't everything. To these people, yes it is, but to us, and to others, no, it's not. Rose, I'm just glad that we're alive. That God gave us another chance to live, that he gave us another chance to love each other, and for that, I'm thankful. Always will be." Rose smiled as she threw her arms around Jack's neck, as she hugged him.

"I love you so much, Jack." Rose said. "More than words can ever say."

"Me too, Rose." Jack said, stroking her back. "I always will." Rose pulled away, just enough to look into his eyes. Rose pulled Jack closer, as their lips met. The passionate kiss lasted for more than thirty seconds. When they pulled away, they smiled and hugged each other once more. After they pulled away from their hug, they got up and continued walking, towards the houses that were about a block away. When they did, they turned a corner, and went towards the light blue house, that they had been in the previous day. Jack and Rose went through the gate, and after closing it, they climbed the steps and Jack knocked on the door. After a few seconds of waiting, the door burst open, to reveal Katherine in a pale blue dress.

"Jack, Rose!" Katherine said, a bright smile on her face. "I'm so glad you considered to come here." Jack and Rose both smiled. "I just finished with the guest room...oh, do mind my manners, do come in!" Jack and Rose went inside, as Katherine closed the front door. "I'll show you to your room." Katherine said, as she led the way. Jack and Rose followed her up the stairs. She then went to the third door on the left, opening it. Jack and Rose went inside, as they admired the room. The walls were light blue, and the windows were open, letting the cool breeze blow into the room, with the curtains flying in the wind. The bed was against a wall, in the middle of the room, with a pale blue sheet, and a dark blue comforter. At both sides of the bed, there was a nightstand, with a lamp. The floor was hardwood, and there was a glass door that led to the balcony. There was also a chestnut dresser, opposite of the bed, and there was a clock that was hung on the wall, just by the bed. The room wasn't big, nor was it small. It was the perfect size for the two couples. "So, do you like it?" Katherine asked the couple.

"Like it?" Rose said, looking at her. "We don't like it." Katherine frowned, as she looked down at the floor. "We love it." Katherine looked up, smiling.

"Oh, you scared me there for a minute." Katherine said. "I'm glad you love it, you guys deserve it."

"Thank you so much, Kat." Rose said, as she went over to Katherine, hugging her. "I'm so glad to have met you."

"Me too, Rose." Katherine smiled. "Oh, Mandy would be thrilled to see you. She has been talking about you all morning. Why don't you put the suitcase down, and we could go down to the kitchen, where I'll prepare you a decent meal, and you guys could say hi to Amanda." Jack went inside, and set the suitcase on the bed. He opened the suitcase, and took out his portfolio. Closing the suitcase, he went back towards Rose, as he closed the door behind him. Katherine already went down the stairs, as Jack and Rose followed her. They went into the kitchen, where they found Amanda in her high chair, coloring. She looked up, finding Jack and Rose with her mother. A smile immediately came across her face.

"Rosie!" Amanda said, dropping her crayon on the floor as she threw her arms in the air. Rose smiled and went towards her.

"Hey, Mandy!" Rose said, lifting her from her high chair. "How's my favorite little girl?" Amanda giggled as she threw her arms around Rose's neck. "You missed me, didn't you?" Rose asked, as she looked into Amanda's eyes. Amanda nodded happily with a bright smile on her face. "Oh...I missed you too, sweetheart. You're so adorable." Amanda giggled happily.

"Jack!" Amanda said happily, holding out her arms towards him. Jack smiled and set his portfolio down on the kitchen table and went towards Rose, to claim Amanda. Once he had her in his arms, Amanda gave him a hug, and a peck on his lips. Jack smiled. "I miss you, Jack!"

"I missed you, too, Amanda." Jack said, pressing his lips on her round cheek. Amanda smiled up at him. Jack set her down, as she ran out of the kitchen. Jack stood up straight, placing his hands into his pockets, smiling at the direction Amanda had ran. He looked over at Katherine, finding her cook some food. "Where's Jonathan?" Jack asked, taking a seat.

"He's at work." Katherine said. "But he will be home at around five, six o'clock." Jack nodded as he opened his portfolio. Jack took out his artist tools and began sharpening the lead that he would use to draw. Once he had done so, he began to draw Rose and Katherine, who were talking with each other. "So, did you guys do anything special last night, after you left here?" Katherine asked, as she kept an eye on the cooking food.

"Why, yes, actually." Rose said, smiling. "Jack and I went horseback riding, right on the surf, under the sunset. It was beautiful."

"That sounds romantic." Katherine said, looking up at her.

"It was." Rose said, smiling.

"You what the funniest thing Amanda said this morning?" Katherine asked.

"What?" Rose asked, smiling.

"Well, we were talking about how Jon and I met, and when we married." Katherine said. "So, she asked me if she would ever marry, and I told her, one day, when you get older and fall in love you will." Katherine said, smiling. "Then, she told me something that was so adorable. She said that she was going to marry Jack when she gets older."

"Oh, so she's planning on stealing my husband away from me?" Rose asked, a teasing smile on her face.

"I tried to tell her." Katherine said, playing along. "But, she kept saying that she's going to marry Jack and live happily ever after." Rose had a smile on her face.

"Happily ever after, huh?" Rose asked. "She seems to be having my fairytale." Katherine laughed.

"But she loves you two. She only met you guys yesterday, and she has taken a very great liking to you two. It just surprises me, because she's never like that with everyone else." Katherine said, shutting off the stove. "She's usually shy and quiet, but once she saw you two, she...I don't know... changed?" Katherine said. "Amanda seems to have a connection between you and Jack. There's just something about you guys that made her fall in love with you. I, honestly, have no clue how she got so glued up to you. It's like some miracle happened when you came." Katherine said, as she took two plates out of the cupboard, beginning to fill them up with her stew. She walked over to the table, and set a plate down in front of Jack, and one beside him. Katherine watched what Jack was doing, with a confused expression pasted on her face. "You draw?" Katherine asked. Jack looked up from his work and smiled.

"Yeah," Jack said. "I've been drawing for most of my life."

"That's amazing!" Katherine said, smiling. "I never knew a real life artist before." Jack chuckled as he blushed.

"Well, now you have." Jack said, smiling.

"Mind if I see?" Katherine asked.

"Not at all..." Jack said, handing her the paper that he drew on. Katherine took it and gasped.

"Oh, my God, Jack!" Katherine said, looking from her drawing, to Jack. "This...this is...wow...I don't know what to say..." Katherine said, as she looked at the drawing, which showed herself and Rose chatting by the stove, a smile placed on each of their faces. "This looks so realistic!"

"I know...that's one of the things that made me fall in love with him." Rose said, smiling.

"I don't blame you." Katherine said, smiling at Rose. She looked at the drawing and then looked up at Jack. "Are you drawing, professionally?" Katherine asked.

"Well, no." Jack said. "But, I plan to own my own gallery someday, and if anyone offers me a job, to be a professional artist, I'll be glad to take it. As for now, I'm just enjoying my honeymoon with my new, beautiful wife." Jack smiled at Rose, who blushed.

"Jon had never told me that you were a talented artist." Katherine said. Jack smiled, as his cheeks took in a nice shade of pink. "This is amazing, Jack."

"Thanks." Jack said, smiling happily.

"No problem." Katherine said, handing him the drawing back. Jack took it and placed it in his portfolio. He initialed and dated it, before putting his supplies away. He found that Rose sat down beside him, as she began eating the stew that was placed in front of her. Jack smiled, as he too, picked up his fork, and began eating Katherine's stew.

"This is delicious!" Rose said, after she swallowed the food.

"Thank you." Katherine said, smiling.

"It's more better than the first class food I used to eat." Rose said, smiling, as she continued to eat.

"I have to agree with Rose here...this is delicious!" Jack said, putting another forkful of stew into his mouth. Katherine just smiled happily. She heard a knock on the door.

"Excuse me..." Katherine said, as she got up and went to answer the door. Jack and Rose just continued eating, as Katherine greeted to whoever was at the door. A few minutes later, Katherine reentered the kitchen, with two guests. Jack and Rose looked up, finding Charles with a beautiful woman.

"Hey, Charles!" Jack said, getting up to give his friend a manly hug. "Who's this beauty?" Jack asked, looking at the woman beside him.

"This here, is my wife, Jessica Stephens," Charles said. "Jess, this is my good friend that I've been talking about. This is Jack Dawson, and that beautiful woman over there, is his wife, Rose Dawson." Charles introduced his wife to Jack and Rose.

"It's nice to meet you two..." Jessica said. "Charles talked so much about you, Jack." Jessica said, smiling.

"Hope it's good things..." Jack said.

"Of course." Jessica smiled. Jack smiled back. "Why, hello, Mrs. Dawson..." Jessica said, smiling over at Rose.

"Please, do call me Rose." Rose smiled, getting up, to shake Jessica's hand.

"If you insist," Jessica said, smiling, as she shook Rose's hand.

"Please, do sit, while I prepare your lunches!" Katherine said, as she went over to the stove, taking out two extra plates, and filling them up with stew. Charles and Jessica took their seats, with Jessica beside Rose, and Charles beside Jack. Katherine placed a plate in front of Charles and Jessica, as she went over to the refrigerator, taking out a fresh bottle of wine, and filling out four wine glasses with the white wine. As she placed each glass in front of her guests, she heard Amanda call for her.

"Coming, sweetie!" Katherine called out, as she left the kitchen, and climbed the stairs to go to her daughter's room. Meanwhile, Jack, Rose, Charles and Jessica ate their stew, as they waited for one of them to speak.

"So," Jack said, setting his fork down, as he looked up at Charles. "how long have you and Jessica been married?" Jack asked, his eyes looking from Charles to Jessica, then back to Charles.

"Well, for three years now." Charles answered. "I met her a week after you left, and we began to see each other more often, then, one day, when it was summer, I took her to the beach, proposed, and got married on August seventeenth of 1909, and we've been happily married since." Charles said. "How 'bout you? When did you get married?"

"Well, right now, Rose and I are on our honeymoon." Jack said. "We married on the twentieth of this month."

"Really?" Charles said, smiling. "So, you two married five days ago?" Jack nodded their heads. "How long have you two known each other?" Charles asked, after he put a forkful of stew into his mouth, looking up at Jack. Jack coughed, as he answered his question.

"For more than a week." Jack said, his eyes glancing at Charles, waiting for his reaction.

"More than a week?!?" Charles exclaimed, his eyes wide. "You met her for about a week, then married her? How'd that happen?"

"It's a long story." Jack said, looking down at his food, finding that he had lost his appetite. He looked over at Rose, finding her smiling at him, but he could see the pain lingering in her once happy eyes. He sighed.

"Care to share it with us?" Charles asked. Jessica nudged him on his elbow. Charles looked over at her. "What?" Jessica just gave him a stern look.

"Charles, it's none of your business, just as it isn't mine, now don't go asking people questions like that, when they're not really interested in telling us." Jessica said.

"I'm just curious." Charles said, innocently. "Besides, we're supposed to be good friends. Friends don't keep secrets from each other, especially if you haven't seen him for about two years."

"Charles-" Jessica began.

"It's okay," Jack said, cutting down the small argument between Charles and is wife. "I already discussed this with Jon and I know that Charles is curious, and I don't blame him. I mean, we haven't seen each other for about two years, and sure enough that curiosity is gonna build up on him." Jack said, giving both of them a small smile. "This may be hard and painful for us to share, but we both believe it's better to share than to hide it and feel the pain for the rest of your life." Jack felt Rose's hand slip into his. Jack glanced over at Rose and smiled.

"Everything will be fine, Jack." Rose whispered, smiling sweetly at him. Jack nodded and lifted her hand, pressing his lips against her knuckles, as he smiled at her. Rose gave him a small smile, as she remembered the last time he kissed her hand like that. The last time he did, was after she promised him that she would move on with her life, and the one before, was before the dinner. And as he kissed her knuckles, he always smiles at the end, no matter the situation.

"Well, I'll tell you my side of the story first." Jack said. "It was April tenth of this year, and I was in Southampton, England with a good friend. His name was Fabrizio di Rossi, an Italian boy, whom I met in Italy, the year before. We were good pals, very good pals."

"Were?" Charles asked, confused.

"Let me finish," Jack said. Charles nodded. "he was the sort of guy who understood me...who was like a brother to me, you know? We anyway, that morning, Fabri and I went to a pub, to get a drink. Two Swedes, Sven and Olaf, called us over, for a poker game. We agreed to it, and we began playing. I bet every penny in my pocket, as Fabri bet a couple of his change, and his father's pocketknife. Olaf bet his pocket watch, as Sven bet the tickets to the _Titanic_." Jack said.

"_Titanic_?" Charles asked. "_The Titanic_ that sank on the fifteenth?" Jack nodded, his blue eyes shining with gloominess.

"Unfortunately, we won, and we boarded the ship, a little after twelve noon. We were third class passengers aboard the luxurious ship. It was beautiful...very beautiful." Jack said. "She was like a floating palace. They said that the third class section of the ship, was as elegant as the first. I have to say that it isn't true, because I've been to first class. I've seen how beautiful it was. But I can say, that third class on the _Titanic_, was more better than any third class on any ship. Now, the day after I boarded the ship, was when I first laid eyes on this beauty." Jack said, looking over at Rose, smiling sweetly at her. Rose blushed, as she smiled back.

"So, you met her onboard the ship?" Charles asked.

"Yeah." Jack said. "Only, she wasn't third class."

"So, she was second class?" Charles asked. Jack shook his head. "First class?" Jack nodded head, as he looked up at him. "How?"

"Well, you see, I was out on deck, when I first laid eyes on him. I was miserable, trapped, lonely--even though I had a fiancée." Rose said, explaining how they first met.

"But what would Jack offer you?" Charles asked. "I mean, he doesn't have any money..."

"He doesn't have to." Rose said. "I never cared for the money. Yes, I know I had all these beautiful jewelry and wonderful dresses, but that doesn't mean anything. Ever since my father died, when I was sixteen, everything has changed. Nothing was the same, anymore. My mother grew more bossy, and forced me to get engaged to Caledon Hockley, unfortunately, since he was the friend of the family, and a rich one at that. My mother was the one who cared for the money. I was opposite. I was more like my father, I should say. He loved my mother and me more than anything. That's what I liked most about my father. He was the most caring man I've ever known, besides Jack, and he always found a way to make me smile, to make me feel loved-just as Jack does." Rose said, looking up at her husband. "So, you see, Charles, money isn't everything. It's just a piece of paper with printed value, or a piece of metal, molded into a circular shape. You can't buy a husband or a wife with money, you can't buy life with money. That's something you need to earn. Love, Charles, love is the most important thing in a person's life, no matter who it's from. If that person loves you, and you love them back, you'd be the richest person in the world. Nothing matters more to me, than Jack's love for me. That's why I fell in love with him. Cal didn't love me, if he did, he didn't show it. All Cal did, was treat me as a possession, as if I'm a trophy, that he won at a game or a bid. He didn't even come close to Jack. Jack doesn't have to have billions of dollars, he doesn't even have to have any amount of money, all he needs, is that ounce of love that I give him, and he'll know that his life is worth living, just as I know, I'm the luckiest woman in the world to have a husband like Jack Dawson. He changed my life. Moreover, he saved my life. Something a man has never had the courage to do. And I cherish him for that." Rose said, glancing over at her husband with a small smile on her face, and her eyes shinning with every ounce of love that was inside of her.

"Wow, Jack," Charles said. "you have some wife there. Take care of her."

"Don't worry, I will." Jack said, smiling.

"That must've been frightening...to be on the _Titanic_..." Jessica said, eyeing both Jack and Rose.

"Well, it was, when the iceberg hit, and during the sinking. Even after the ship sank. There were fifteen hundred people floating nearby, freezing to death as they waited for the boats to come back." Rose said. "And only one came back. One boat, out of twenty. They only took six survivors out of the water...Jack and I included. But I assure you, that before that iceberg hit, being on the _Titanic_ was the best thing that could've ever happened to me, for I know if I wasn't aboard the ship, I would've never met Jack, and I would never be his wife today." Jessica smiled.

"I must've been romantic, meeting your loved one aboard a luxurious ship." Jessica said, glancing over at Rose.

"It was." Rose said, smiling back at her. "We also shared our true love first kiss at the bow."

"Really?" Jessica said, smiling happily. Rose nodded.

"Jack took me 'flying'." Rose said, her eyes shining with happiness.

"That sounds very romantic." Jessica said. Rose smiled, happily. Rose nodded.

"It was." Rose said. "_Titanic_ changed my life. Good ways, and bad. And I have to admit, that I'm glad I was on that ship. I was glad that I have met Jack. With him around, I feel loved and cared for, and I feel as if...as if I...I just can't describe the feeling, but all I know is that he's the only man that I'll ever love; the only man that would ever understand me, the only man who could see right through me and read my soul, as if I were an open book. And for that, I love him. I love him so much, that every time I look at him, I get butterflies in my stomach, as if I first met him. I fall in love with him, all over again. My heart opens up more, allowing him to capture it, to have my love and hold onto it, until the day, we have to meet up in heaven. Until the day, where we have completed our vows and lived our lives. From the moment I laid eyes on him, I knew he was the one." Rose said, her eyes moistening from her tears, as Rose looked over at her husband. Rose mouthed 'I love you' as she smiled at him. Jack smiled back, and gently squeezed her hand.

"I never heard anything so beautiful," Jessica said, her voice choked up. "so...true. You two are in love, and you're not afraid to admit it. You're not afraid to show other people how much in love you are. I don't know what to say. You guys are the only people, besides Jon and Kat, who are so much in love with each other and are not afraid to show it, and for that, I'm glad to have finally met you." Jack and Rose smiled. "Rose, you're beautiful, and you're actually the only first class girl, that I've met, that said that money isn't important. I came from that territory, before I met Charles. Being a first class debutante. And, to tell you the truth, I despised it. I hated being served, and being dressed by my maids. I know I'm capable in doing those chores myself. I don't need anybody else doing them for me. My mother, she never understood. She never knew how money isn't that important, nor that much valuable as having the ability to love someone, and get the same love in return." Jessica said. "I met Charles when my family and I were on a summer vacation. I wanted to go to California, at the time. When I told my mother, she looked at me, as if I had five heads. I told her I wanted to see the climate, and the people there, and that I didn't care if she didn't want to go. I told her I'd be more than happy to go on my own. My mother, being the woman that she is, finally gave in, and we went on the next train to Santa Monica."

"You were a debutante?" Rose asked. Jessica nodded.

"But I didn't act like it." Jessica said.

"Don't worry, neither did I." Rose said, smiling. Jack saw how Rose enjoyed having a conversation with Jessica, and he smiled. He decided to let them have their own conversation, privately, so he got up.

"Charles, why don't you come with me to the parlor room, so we could catch up on the good ol' times." Jack said. Charles nodded, and got up as well. "Let's leave the ladies alone to talk."

"Of course." Charles said, smiling. He went over to Jessica and gave her a tender kiss on her lips, before leaving the kitchen. Jack went over to Rose and pressed his lips against hers, as he slipped his tongue into hers, bringing her into a passionate kiss. Rose brought her hand towards his face, as she caressed his cheek with her delicate fingers. A few moments passed, when they broke apart.

"See you later." Jack said, smiling, as he left the kitchen. Rose smiled back, as she sighed happily.

"Isn't it good to have husbands that loves us so much?" Jessica asked. Rose turned to face her and smiled.

"Of course it is." Rose said, smiling.

"You two are so beautiful together." Jessica said. "You guys are a match made in heaven." Rose blushed.

"Thank you." Rose said. "Well, back to our little conversation."

"Oh, yes." Jessica said, crossing her legs under the table. "I tell you, being a debutante isn't that much fun."

"I know." Rose agreed. "Mother always expected me to be perfect, to fit in with the rest of them. She wanted me to marry the richest man she knew, so that my future children would live in luxury, and so that I would be stunningly beautiful and perfect."

"Wow, your mother and mine would make perfect friends," Jessica said, smiling.

"Well, back then they would." Rose said. "She changed now. Believe me."

"So, I assume she found out of the sinking." Jessica said.

"She sure did. She finally found out the ship was sinking, when we were boarding the lifeboats." Rose said, giving out a chuckle.

"She was with you?" Jessica asked. Rose nodded.

"With my ex-fiancée." Rose added. "The famous Caledon Hockley, son of Nathan Hockley, also known as Pittsburgh Steel Tycoon. The handsome, rich, perfect gentleman in first class. As known to everyone else. A thirty year old, bachelor, who's looking for the right woman to marry, looking for a young wife, obviously, to carry his heir." Jessica let out a chuckle.

"Isn't that always the mother's dream for their daughters?" Jessica asked, smiling.

"Well, if your daughter is a beautiful debutante, that is." Rose said.

"Oh, yes, of course." Jessica said, smiling. "How is it, that our mothers always have to choose our husbands, who are rich, about twenty years older than us, when they have the ability to marry them themselves?"

"I, honestly, have no idea." Rose said. "Why can't they just let us choose our own husbands?"

"I know!" Jessica said, agreeing.

"Well, seems that we already did." Rose said, smiling.

"I suppose we did," Jessica said, giving off a short laugh. Rose joined in the laughter.

"It's just amazing, how both of us were debutantes, and how we both married the one man that we love." Rose said. "I find it so incredible, that we have that one thing in common."

"I know. I have never met anyone in my life, who was in first class, who agreed with my opinions, who agreed that money isn't actually worth more than love is." Jessica said. "And I treasure that within my heart. And Rose," Jessica said, her voice choked up with her upcoming tears. "I hope we become great friends." Rose looked at her with smiling eyes.

"I couldn't agree more." Rose said. Jessica smiled, as she threw her arms around Rose's shoulders, bringing her into a friendly hug.

"You don't know how much this means to me, Rose." Jessica said. "I haven't had a true friend ever since I was a small child."

"I'll be more than happy to share my friendship with you." Rose said, pulling away from the hug. Jessica smiled. There was a moment's silence between the two. Rose was the first to break it. "So, what happened to your father?"

"I never met him." Jessica said. "Mother told me that he died a few months before I was born."

"I'm sorry," Rose said, feeling the grief.

"Don't worry about it." Jessica said. "What happened to yours?"

"He passed away when I was sixteen." Rose said, looking down at her hands. "He died of leukemia." Rose said, as she looked up at her.

"I do apologize." Jessica said. "It must hurt to lose a loved one."

"It does." Rose said. "I almost lost Jack, and that would've broke my heart."

"Well, you haven't." Jessica said. "Don't dwell on the past. It won't do any good."

"I know." Rose said. "But it's still fresh in my mind. I can't erase it, nor can I get rid of it. That tragedy will always be with me, no matter what I do."

"I know." Jessica said. "I know that it will, but don't look back on it, and saying that you could've lost Jack. That will make you even more upset. Trust me, I know."

"You do?" Rose asked, looking up at her.

"Yes." Jessica said. "I had a best friend, whom I knew for all my life. She was like my sister. Her name was Daniella Matthews. She had chestnut brown hair, with light green eyes. She was beautiful, and dreamed of becoming a wife and a mother someday. When I was fourteen, Daniella and I went over to a lake, in Philadelphia." Jessica's eyes began to moisten. "I, not knowing that she couldn't swim, pushed her into the lake, watching her wave her arms and her coughing. I thought she was fooling around, so when she fell under, and didn't resurface, I began to panic. I went in, and tried to look for her, but couldn't find her. She drowned, because of my stupidity, because of my idiotic behavior. I should've known that she couldn't swim...I should've known!" Jessica cried, as tears cascaded down her cheeks. Rose got up from her chair and went towards her, as she knelt beside her.

"I'm sorry," Rose apologized, her eyes shining with sorrow and regret. "I shouldn't have brought up the subject. I should've just kept my feelings to myself."

"No--no, it's okay." Jessica said. "I'll be fine. That happened five years ago...I'll get over it."

"Jessica, I know you miss her. I know you do." Rose said. "The only way it will make you feel better, is if you let all your pain out. And the only way you could do that, is cry. I cried a lot this week, all for the same reason. The tragedy, the disaster, that changed my life. Also, I cry because I mourn for the fifteen hundred people who died, and for my father, who was the only man, before Jack, who understood me, and loved me, for who I was. I miss him, I really miss him, but I remember all the good times I had with him. That's all that matters, remembering all the fun times you had together, then you'll know that you had that person in your life for so long, that it's just hard to let go. And you don't have to. Daniella will always be in your heart, just as my father is. Don't hold your pain inside you. That will only make it worse." Jessica looked down at Rose, as she allowed for the tears to flow, as she mourned over her best friend, for the first time in five years. For the past five years, she kept the pain locked up inside her, not wanting to let Daniella go, not wanting to believe that she had passed away--that she had drowned in the lake. She felt Rose's arms go around her, as she pulled her into a friendly, comforting hug. Jessica buried her face at the crook of her neck, as she cried on her shoulder. Rose patted Jessica's back, as she allowed for Jessica to cry on her shoulder; to relieve her pain and lift the weight off her shoulders.

"I just wish I could've helped her." Jessica cried. "I just wish I could bring her back."

"I know, Jessica, I know." Rose said, trying to hold back her tears. They stayed that way for a few minutes, with Rose comforting Jessica, and Jessica crying on her shoulder. Jessica pulled away, as she began wiping her tears away with her fingers. "Jessica, just remember, that she will always be watching over you. She'll be right here, in your heart." Rose said, placing a gentle hand over her heart. "I don't want you to hold your feelings inside you. It will only make matters worse." Jessica nodded.

"Thank you," Jessica said. "thank you for your help. I really needed that."

"Not a problem, at all." Rose said, bringing a smile across her face. "I'm glad to help my friends out." Jessica smiled, and hugged Rose.

"I really appreciate it, Rose. I never had a true friend as you, before Daniella." Jessica said. She pulled away to look into Rose's eyes. "I'm glad you followed your heart, and married the one you love."

"Me too, Jessica." Rose said, smiling. "Me too."

"Jess?" Charles called out from the parlor room. Jessica looked over her shoulder. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes, Charles. I'm ready." Jessica said. She turned to face Rose. "Well, I better get going, then. Charles and I are going to visit his relatives." Rose smiled. "We haven't seen them since last Christmas!"

"Well, then you better get going. You wouldn't want to be late." Rose said, smiling, as she motioned for Jessica to go.

"I'll probably visit here, tomorrow. You're going to be here, right?" Jessica asked.

"Yes. I'm staying here for the remainder of our honeymoon. Katherine insisted that we stay here, instead of in a hotel." Rose said. "Besides, I don't mind staying here at all. I love her little girl."

"Who doesn't?" Jessica asked. "She's the sweetest thing I've ever seen!"

"Are you planning on having some of your own?" Rose asked.

"Of course. I would be delighted to become a mother someday. And you?" Jessica asked.

"I feel the same way." Rose said. "It's just that, I don't know if Jack wants to have kids, yet."

"I'm sure he will. If he adores Amanda, he'll love to have children of his own." Jessica said. "Just give him time. Before you know it, you'll be carrying that child inside you." Rose smiled, as she blushed at her words.

"Well, I'll see you later then, Jessica." Rose said.

"Of course." Jessica said. "Bye, Rose." Rose gave her a smile, as she watched her leave the kitchen.

Rose stood in the kitchen, alone. Sighing, she turned, to find the table full of dirty dishes. Heading towards the table, Rose began gathering up the dishes, placing them in a neat pile, and carrying them towards the sink, where she turned on the faucet. Rose began cleaning every dish there was to be cleaned. She heard the door open, so Rose looked over her shoulder, finding Katherine standing by the doorway. Rose smiled, as she continued to was the dishes.

"Oh, Rose, you don't have to--" Katherine began.

"Nonsense," Rose said. "I want to. Besides, I don't want to be treated as a guest. I've been served for all my life, and for once, I want to do things on my own. I have no problem, whatsoever, helping you wash the dishes." Rose said, as she placed a clean dish in a dish racket. "You already have enough to do. You have to take care of that daughter of yours. Don't you worry about me, I'm fine. Why don't you worry about yourself, and get some time off." Katherine smiled.

"Thank you, Rose." Katherine said. "I really appreciate it."

"No problem." Rose said, as she continued to wash the dishes. "So, what are they doing in there?" Rose asked, referring to Jack and Jon.

"Oh, they're just talking." Katherine said. "You know, catching up on the good old times, as they say." Rose laughed.

"They must really be good friends." Rose said, as she placed another clean plate on the dish racket.

"They are," Katherine said. "but I have a feeling that Jon isn't his best friend...like, he really isn't that one person he could call his brother, you know." Rose stopped what she was doing and looked over her shoulder.

"Well, he did have a friend with him, aboard the _Titanic_, and I should say that he was like a brother to Jack. Someone who cared for Jack...who treated him as a brother. But...he died on that night." Rose said, her voice getting choked up. "He was a nice man, Katherine. I could tell you that."

"I'm sorry." Katherine apologized.

"There's nothing to be sorry for, Kat." Rose said. "I only knew Fabrizio for one day. I hardly knew him, to tell you the truth. All I knew, was that Fabrizio meant a lot to Jack, and now he's gone. Taken away from him, because of a stupid bloody iceberg!" Tears threatened to escape Rose's eyes, but she prevented them from doing so. She closed her eyes, as she took a deep breath, to calm her nerves. "I'm sorry. It's just that so many people died that night...died for no reason. Innocent people, who wanted to see America, died on that dreadful night, because of an iceberg. Sure, they said that the _Titanic_ was unsinkable. But look at it now. She's under the North Atlantic, with fifteen hundred people. A lot of them were third class. Only because those officers wanted to get the rich and famous onto a lifeboat first." Rose said, as she felt a tear slide down her cheek. "Jack could've been one of them...and I...I just can't get it out of my mind, that he was very close to death on that night...I...I'm sorry." Rose cried, as she turned to finish washing the dishes. Katherine went towards her, as she placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Rose, it's okay to cry." Katherine said. Rose turned around and let all her tears out. Katherine just wrapped her arms around her, as she brought her into a friendly, comforting hug. "Shhh, I'm here, Rose. Everything will be okay." Rose wrapped her arms around Katherine's back, as she cried on her shoulder. Katherine had tears shining in her eyes. "Don't worry."

"I just wish I could bring them back." Rose cried. "I want to bring them back."

"I know, Rose, but you can't change the past." Katherine said, as she pulled away from the hug, to look into her face. "Rose, I know it hurts you, but there's nothing you can do about it. You're a survivor from the tragedy, and because you are, that tragedy is going to play in your mind over and over, no matter how many times you try to forget it. There's no way you could forget a tragedy as this. This was the famous ocean liner, a ship that was said to be unsinkable, but was proven wrong. Rose, don't stress yourself. I don't want to see you end up depressed, and lonely. Jack is here, he'll always be there for you, remember that. He won't leave you. He loves you." Rose looked down, as more tears slid down her porcelain cheek.

"I know he does." Rose said, her voice a bit shaky. Katherine smiled.

"Why don't you just sit down, and relax, while I finish the dishes, okay?" Katherine asked. Rose nodded, as she went to take a seat on one of the chairs. She watched as Katherine finished washing the remainder of the dishes that were left. Rose heard the kitchen door open. Rose lifted her head, to find Amanda smiling up at her.

"Hey, Mandy." Rose smiled.

"Hi, Rosie!" Amanda said, running towards her.

"No running in the house, sweetie." Katherine said, over her shoulder, as she placed a plate in the dish racket with the others.

"Sorry, mommy." Amanda said. "Rosie, can you come play with me?"

"Mandy, leave Rosie alone for now, she's--" Katherine began.

"No, it's fine. I'd love to, Amanda." Rose said, getting up, as she allowed for Amanda to lead her out of the kitchen. Katherine just shook her head, as she smiled. Amanda led Rose to the parlor room, where she found Jack and Jon talking with each other. Jack turned as he smiled at his wife. Rose smiled back, and went up the stairs, where she went inside Amanda's room, and played with her.

A/N: So, how'd you like it?? Please, please, review...it keeps me writing, and makes me happy. Besides, I have something nice planned for the later chapters...so, please, please let the reviews keep coming!!!


	23. A Warm Embrace From Two Lovers

A/N: Hey  guys!! I  finally  found  time  to  update  my  story...well, here  it  is...oh, and  I  realized  that  I  said  Amanda  Michaels  was  three  years  old, when  she  was  supposed  to  be  two...please  excuse  that, I  make  mistakes  now  a  then, and  I  usually  write  when  I  have  time (which  is  by  evening) and  I  get  tired, so  I  don't  really  know  if  I'm  writing  the  right  details, then  the  next  day, I  try  to  look  over  it, etc. But  I  forgot  to  fix  her  age. So, from  now  on, think  of  Amanda  to  be  a  two  year  old  little  girl...thanks...well, here's  the  new  chapter...enjoy!!

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

Jack and Jon were still talking in the parlor room, while Rose was upstairs, playing with Amanda. Katherine had gone out of the house, mentioning something about going to the delicatessen, to purchase a few items. Jonathan told Jack everything he had did from his two years of absence. Jack, too, told Jonathan everything from his adventure. From his parents dying in the fire up until the day he married Rose. He explained some experiences on the _Titanic_, but only left the sinking part out, because it was to hard for him to share with Jonathan, for it was still fresh in his memory. Now, Jack and Jonathan were having a small discussion on their marriage life.

"I met Kat three years ago, as I was walking on the beach. It was a beautiful summer day. It was June, I suppose, and as I was walking, I bumped into her, nearly knocking her over. Luckily, I caught her before she fell, and from that moment, I fell in love with her. We started seeing each other more, became intimate with each other, and one thing led to another, she got pregnant, we got married, now, we're just a happy family. And let me tell you, every time I look into her eyes, I fall in love again. It's like I was eighteen again, falling in love with the most beautiful girl that I have ever met. She was only fifteen or so, when we met." Jonathan said. "She's eighteen now, but I'm deeply in love with her. Something that I never felt in my entire life, up until I met her. She's my world. She's my everything. If something happens to her, I don't know what I'd do." Jonathan looked over at Jack, smiling. "We married on July,15,1909, and had Amanda on February,17,1910. Kat and I have been happily married for two years. Our third year anniversary will be this July." Jonathan said, smiling over at Jack, who was smiling back. "How old is Rose by the way?"

"Seventeen." Jack answered.

"Seventeen?" Jonathan asked. Jack nodded. "And you're what, twenty?" Jack nodded again. Just as Jack was about to say something, Rose appeared at the top of the stairs. Jack looked up at her, and smiled. Jonathan looked over his shoulder, as he found Rose descending the stairs, with graceful, elegant steps, as her hand held onto the banister. Once she reached the bottom step, Rose walked over to the sofa, and sat beside Jack.

"Amanda is fast asleep in her room." Rose said, to Jonathan. Jonathan nodded.

"Yeah, at this time, she always takes her naps." Jonathan replied. Rose smiled. "So, have you two thought of having children of your own someday?" Jonathan asked, looking at both Jack and Rose.

Jack was taken aback at the question. He had never thought of having children of his own, not even having the courage to discuss it with Rose herself. Someday, he would love to become a father, but he feels that they should wait for a few months. Just so they could enjoy being husband and wife, before they became parents. He didn't want to rush things at the moment, for they had just gotten married, and if they have kids now, they wouldn't be able to have time to themselves, and Jack wishes to have some time to themselves before they become parents to their own child. Rose stared at him, with an expressionless face, she just stared at him, as if she was expecting him to say something, to answer Jonathan's question. Jack looked into Rose's eyes, and saw a longing in them. As if she wanted to have children of her own...as if she would like to have one now. Jack ran his rough fingers, through his tousled hair as he let out an uneasy sigh.

"Well, I would like to wait for awhile, before we have kids of our own. If we have a child now, we wouldn't be able to experience being a husband and a wife...having the ability to enjoy our marriage for a few months, before we head on to another chapter of our lives." Jack said, looking over at Rose, hoping that she wasn't too upset with his answer. He then looked over at Jonathan, finding him nodding his head. "But I would love to become a father...it's just that, it's a little too early now. I'm only twenty years old, and I want to be able to experience being a husband first, then when it's the right time, I'll be able to experience fatherhood. Just as I believe that Rose should first learn to experience being a wife, then later on, motherhood. A child can change a person's life, and I'm just not ready yet...I'm not ready to be a father...although, I want to be." Jack looked over at Rose, who gave him a small smile. "You're not upset with me, are you?"

"No," Rose said. "why would I be? I understand you're not ready, and I know I'm not either, and I could wait, if you want me to. There's plenty of time for children, and I have to agree that we should first experience being a married couple, before we become parents. We should just give it time, I guess. There's no harm in that." Rose said, as she looked over at her husband. Jack smiled as he pressed his lips onto hers, bringing her into a gentle, loving kiss. Rose closed her eyes at the gentle brush of his lips against hers. Rose felt Jack's tongue tease her lips, urging her to open them. Rose made a small gap between her lips, as she allowed for Jack's tongue to slip into her mouth, interlocking with her own. She felt Jack's hand go up her arm, as it landed on top of her shoulder. Rose's hand traveled up to his neck, where her fingers ran through Jack's golden-blonde hair. Their passionate kiss lasted for a mere minute, when Jonathan's alleged cough broke them apart. Jack looked over his shoulder and smiled, as his cheeks turned a pinkish color. Rose, too, blushed, as Jonathan stared at them, a smile spread across his masculine features. Just then, the front door opened, revealing Katherine, holding two bagful of groceries. Both, Jack and Jonathan got up, to assist her, taking both bags away from her, as Jack carried one, and Jonathan carried the other.

"Why, thank you, gentlemen." Katherine smiled. "I really appreciate your kindness."

"Anything for my wife." Jonathan said, planting a kiss on her lips. Rose smiled from where she was sitting, and watched as Jack went into the kitchen, to put the bag on the table. Rose just sat there, as she played with her fingers. Jonathan and Katherine went into the kitchen, as they were beginning to put the groceries away. Rose sat on the sofa, completely oblivious that Jack had entered the parlor, nor that he was making his way towards her. She jumped when she felt a pair of arms go around her.

"Oh...it's only you." Rose said, smiling up at him.

"Of course it's me." Jack said. "Who did you think it would be?"

"Nobody..." Rose said. She looked over at him, finding his blue eyes shine with love and concern. "I'm just tired."

"Well, then, why don't you go on to our room, and take a nice long nap." Jack said. "I'll be outside, if you need me, okay?" Rose nodded, and felt Jack's lips brush against her cheek. "I love you...have a nice rest."

"I will." Rose said, as she got up. She found Jack smiling at her. Rose smiled back, as she headed towards their room, which was up on the second floor. Rose opened the door to the guest room, and stepped inside. She closed the door behind her, and leaned against it, as she closed her eyes. Sighing, Rose walked towards the bed, and fell upon it, as she closed her eyes, falling into a deep sleep, as her exhaustion took over her.

Jack had watched Rose walk up the stairs, and heard her close the door of their guest room. Jack pursued her, just to make sure she was okay, because she was acting strange. He gently knocked on the door, hearing no response. He turned the doorknob, and peeked his head in, where he found Rose lying on the bed. Opening the door a little further, he stepped into the room, and headed towards her, where he found her eyes closed. She lay upon her stomach, as her head rested on the pillow. Smiling, Jack took a blanket from the chair beside the bed, and placed it over her, as he placed a gentle kiss upon her delicate cheek. He saw her smile, with her eyes still shut.

"I love you..." Rose said, her voice soft.

"I love you too, Rose. Have a nice rest." Jack said, before leaving the room, closing the door behind him, leaving Rose to her peace. Jack passed by Amanda's room, finding it open. He peeked inside, finding Amanda sleeping peacefully on her bed. Jack walked inside, quietly and went towards her, where he covered her with a comforter. He gently pressed his lips upon her cheek, as he moved her hair away from her face, smiling. Jack then left her room, leaving the door open, a crack. He then went down the stairs, where he placed his hand into his pocket, taking out his pack of cigarettes, where he hit the end of the pack with the palm of his hand. Taking one cigarette off the pack, he placed the filter into his mouth, as he slipped his hand into his pocket, placing the pack back, and taking out his matches. Heading out the front door, he lit the cigarette and let out a long drag. Blowing out the fire from the match, he flicked it onto the ground, as he blew out the smoke from his nose.

Jack's eyes skimmed through the number of houses, that were across the street. He found the mailman opening the gate as he climbed up the steps, heading towards him. The mailman slipped his hand into his bag, and took out a pile of mail, handing it to Jack. Jack took the mail and nodded to the mailman, who smiled at him, and climbed down the stone steps, where he closed the gate, and headed towards the next house, to give the people their mail. Jack looked down at the pile of mail he had in his hands and looked through them. Most of them were bills, while others were letters or advertisements. Jack heard the front door open. He looked over his shoulder finding Jonathan standing before him.

"The mail usually comes at this time--" Jonathan said, when he found Jack hold up the mail that was in his hands. "Oh, thanks." Jonathan said, retrieving the mail from his hands.

"No problem." Jack said, swinging his hair away from his face, as he took another drag from his cigarette.

"Got another cigarette?" Jonathan asked. Jack nodded, as he took the pack from his packet, taking out a cigarette, as he handed it to Jon. He put the pack back in his pocket, and took out his matches, as he lit the cigarette for Jon. "Thank you..." Jonathan said, taking a long drag from the cigarette, and blowing the smoke out, through his nose. Jack blew the fire off the match, and flicked it onto the pavement. "I hadn't smoked in awhile, you know. I think my last cigarette was before Amanda was born."

"Wow, that's a long time..." Jack said, holding the cigarette between his forefinger and middle finger, blowing out the smoke from his mouth.

"I know, and I've been missing it, but I wouldn't wanna smoke in front of Amanda, you know. She's only two, and I wouldn't want to see her get anything serious from my smoking. That's why I stopped when she was born." Jonathan said, taking another drag from the cigarette.

"I hadn't smoked since before it happened, you know. I couldn't find the time to buy some, and besides, I was enjoying my time with Rose too much, that a cigarette didn't even cross mind." Jack said. "I just had time to buy some yesterday, and this sorta helps me relieve my stress, from all the shit I've been through for the past week...besides Rose. From the time the ship hit the iceberg, everything's changed...from the time when I had the chance to love Rose...to actually fall in love with her, the iceberg had to hit."

"It's nature, Jack." Jonathan said. "You can't go against nature."

"I know, but it wasn't nature's fault." Jack stated.

"Then who's was it?" Jonathan asked.

"Who knows." Jack said. "All I know, is that they received six iceberg warnings, but they ignored each and every one of them...only asking for help when it's too late. Before we knew it, the ship went down...taking more than fifteen hundred people with her...mostly third class passengers." Jonathan just shook his head.

"How could these people judge others for what they are?" Jonathan asked. "Can't they see that they have feelings as well? They don't have to have all the money in the world to show other's that they're actually worth something? That they're actually real human beings, just as the first class passengers?"

"I have to agree with you, but they can't see it. The only person I know, who really understood, is Rose." Jack said, looking over at Jonathan. "She was a first class passengers, with elegant clothing and fancy hairstyles...but within all that, I saw a woman who wanted to be set free...and she was looking up to me, to set her free. To let her be the woman that she wants to be, instead of being miserable and trapped, as she was in first class."

"I still don't understand how she could be miserable, with that kind of life." Jonathan said, taking a drag from the cigarette.

"She was miserable, Jon!" Jack said. "Her mother controlled her life. Her mother chose her fiancée, her mother chose the clothes she should wear, her mother never gave her a chance to have the ability to live life to the fullest. All her mother did, was make her life miserable, and not worth living. She attempted to end her life on the _Titanic_, by jumping off the back of the ship, and I couldn't let her do that. She's worth more than that. She deserves more than what her first class life has to offer. From the moment I laid eyes on her, I knew that she was miserable--that she needed someone to set her free from the locked cage that she was forced to live in and I did everything I could to set her free, and I did. I did. I made her the woman that she is now; allowing her to do whatever she wants with her life. I'm not going to stop her. I love her too much, to destroy her life--to control her life. I never control anybody's life, no matter who they are. They are capable to live their life on their own, and as I always say, to make each day count." Jack placed the filter of the cigarette back in his mouth, as he took his last drag from the cigarette, before flicking it onto the pavement. He blew out the smoke as he continued. "I would do absolutely anything to make her life worthwhile. It would kill me, if I see that she's living a miserable life." Jack placed his hands in his pockets, as he looked over at Jonathan, who just finished his cigarette. "Now, you know why Rose didn't want to live her life in first class." Jonathan nodded.

"I guess she's one of a kind." Jonathan said.

"She is, Jon. She's a unique woman, and I love her for that. I love that fire that she has inside her. The one ounce of hope, that she would be free. That's what made me fall in love with her. Her will, to be set free from her trap...to be a free butterfly, who's flying in the wind, able to do whatever she pleases, without anybody objecting to her wishes. I know she still has that spirit inside her. That spirit allowed me to set her free, more or less, allowed me to fall in love with her. To see the true Rose that was being held by the beauty of the woman that walked as elegant as a princess, and wore garments that had the silky touch to it." Jack said. "She's the world to me. She's my life...without her, I'm not worth living." Jonathan nodded.

"That's exactly how I feel with Katherine." Jonathan said, as he flicked his cigarette onto the pavement, after blowing off the smoke from his nose. Jack smiled. Jonathan looked at his watch, as he whistled. "It's already three o'clock. I should be heading for work. I have to work double shift today." Jonathan said. "I'll see ya later, Jack, okay?" Jack nodded, as he watched Jonathan go through the gate. After closing the gate, he walked up the block, before waving to Jack, who waved back. Jack then went inside, as he closed the front door. He went into the kitchen, where he found Katherine preparing a hot cup of coffee. She looked up as the sound of his footsteps.

"Hi, Jack." Katherine smiled.

"Uh, Jon left for work." Jack said.

"He did?" Katherine asked, looking up at him.

"Yeah," Jack said. "He said somethin' about working double shift today." Katherine smiled, as she shook her head.

"He never tells me these things, you know." Katherine said.

"Ah, maybe he forgot to tell you." Jack said.

"Maybe..." Katherine said. "would you like a cup of coffee?"

"Sure," Jack said. "why not?" Jack took a seat at one of the chairs, as he watched Katherine prepare him his coffee.

"How many sugars?" Katherine asked, looking at him, over her shoulder.

"Three..." Jack said, as he tapped his fingers onto the table. Katherine set his cup in front of him, as she sat beside him, taking a sip from her cup.

"Where's Rose?" Katherine asked.

"She's resting," Jack said, taking a sip from his cup. "she said that she was tired."

"She must've been exhausted from all the stress she's been through. I don't blame her." Katherine said. "Besides, it's best that she gets her rest now, instead of being exhausted all day long." Jack nodded, as he took another sip from his cup of coffee. Jack glanced over at the clock, that hung on the wall in the kitchen, finding that it was fifteen minutes past three. Cal had invited them to dinner for tonight, and it was only five hours away. Jack ran his fingers through his hair, as he let out a sigh.

Silence hung in the kitchen for mere minutes. Jack just stared down at his cup of coffee, which was half full, as his mouth formed a thin line. Strands of his blonde hair fell onto his face, as his eyes held a mysterious glow in them. Jack lifted the cup, and brought it towards his mouth, as he took a sip of the hot liquid that was held in the cup. Setting the cup down, Jack ran his fingers through his hair, removing the strands away from his face, as he closed his eyes for a brief moment. When he opened them, he looked over at Katherine, who was drinking her coffee. Jack finished up his coffee, as he got up. He mumbled that he was tired, and left the kitchen, where he climbed the footsteps, heading towards the guest room, where he opened the door, entering the room quietly. After closing the door behind him, Jack turned, finding Rose still fast asleep on the bed. Smiling, Jack took off his boots, and set them aside. He walked over to the bed, and lay upon it, as he put his hands behind his head, staring up at the ceiling.

As Jack stared up at the ceiling, thoughts began to linger in his mind. He wondered if going to dinner with Cal tonight, would be a good idea. He still had that one ounce of hatred towards the man, but his heart also told him that he was a friend. It was awkward for him to be friends with Cal, when they were enemies aboard the _Titanic_. Caledon Hockley despised him because he had stole Rose away from him. But now, Cal learned to accept the fact that he was married to Rose, that he no longer was capable in winning her. As these thoughts played in his head, Jack's eyes grew heavier, and as they did, they began to close, bringing Jack into a dreamless slumber. Turning to his side, Jack fell asleep, letting his exhaustion take over his body. There, in the room, Jack and Rose were sound asleep, as their souls drifted into another world.

* * *

It was close to five o'clock in the Michael's house, as Jack and Rose were still sound asleep in the guest room. The sun was still up in the sky, but was beginning to lower. The sky became a tad bit darker, but light still shone in the sky. The first to awake was Rose, who was on her back. Her eyes fluttered open, as she stared up at the ceiling. Rose rubbed her eyes, to awaken them from their slumber. After moments of awakening herself, she finally sat up, yawning quietly. She looked over her shoulder, finding that Jack, too, had taken an afternoon's rest, as she did. Smiling, she got up, and left the room, to grab something to drink, for her mouth was dry. When she reached the bottom steps, she found Amanda playing in the parlor room. Rose smiled down at her, as she made her way towards the kitchen. There, she found Katherine preparing a meal. Rose walked over to the icebox.

"You wouldn't mind if I grab something to drink, will you?" Rose asked, taking out a pitcher of freshly squeezed orange juice.

"No, not at all, go right ahead." Katherine said, smiling at her. Rose smiled as she went over to the cabinet, retrieving a glass. Closing the cabinet door, Rose set the glass on the counter, as she poured the liquid into the glass, until it was full. Heading back towards the icebox, Rose put the pitcher back in its place, and took the glass from the counter, where she began quenching her thirst. The glass was empty, when she finished drinking the last drop of the juice. Rose walked over to the sink, where she washed the glass, and placing it in the dish racket. Rose found Jack's portfolio by the counter. Rose picked up the portfolio and opened it, finding a portrait of herself and Katherine, as they were talking this morning. Smiling, Rose looked down at the initials that Jack had written, along with the date. Rose closed her eyes, as she reminisced back to the time when Jack had drawn her in the nude.

* * *

_"It's quite proper, I assure you." Rose said, letting out a laugh, as she opened the door to the sitting room. Both entered the room, as Rose closed the door. "This is the sitting room," Rose said looking up at Jack. "will this light do?" Rose asked. Jack turned, confusion written all over his face. "Don't artists need good light?" Rose asked. Jack smiled._

_"Zat is true, but I'm not used to working in such...'Orreeble conditions..." Jack said, in a bad French accent. His eyes fell upon a painting that he recognized. He gasped. "Monet!" Jack said, as he headed towards the painting, crouching down, as his artistic fingers glided through the rough texture of the painting._

_"Do you know his work?" Rose asked, standing behind him._

_"Of course...look at his use of colors, isn't he great?" Jack asked._

_"I know...it's extraordinary." Rose said, as she headed towards the wardrobe closet. "Cal insists on carrying this thing everywhere." Rose said, with a small chuckle._

_"Should we be expecting him anytime soon?" Jack asked, looking over at the other rooms._

_"Not as long as the cigars and brandy hold out." Rose said, as she took the necklace out of the velvet box, and walks toward him. She hands him the necklace, as Jack takes it in his own hands, examining it._

_"What is it? A sapphire?" Jack asked, staring down at the jewel, which shined in the light that was given in the room._

_"A diamond. A very rare diamond." Rose said, looking over at Jack. She took a deep breath. "Jack, I want you to draw me like one of your French girls...wearing this." Rose said, looking up at him. Jack nods._

_"All right..." Jack whispers, as he is still examining the diamond._

_"Wearing only this." Rose finished, a smile spreading across her face, as Jack's shocked face looks down at her._

_"A-all right." Jack said, taking a shaky breath. Rose smiled._

_"Good...I'll go get ready." Rose said, as she took the necklace from Jack. "I'll be back in a few minutes." Jack nodded, as he watched Rose disappear into her stateroom._

_Rose walked over to her closet, as she removed a silk kimono. She threw the kimono atop her bed, as she began taking the velvet dress that she had worn. After a few minutes of struggling with the buttons, she managed to strip out of her dress. Placing her dress on a chair, she took off her shoes and stockings, and placed them aside, before she began unlacing her corset. She had trouble at first, but she managed. Taking the corset off, she slipped on the kimono, tying the sash around her. Rose walked over to the bureau, and took off the earrings that hung on her ears. She took off the necklace that was wrapped around her neck, and placed them in a jewelry box. She looked down at her left hand, and saw the engagement ring that lay upon her finger. The ring, in which symbolized the ownership of Caledon Hockley. The ring, that proved to the rest of the world, that she belonged to him, and nobody else. Without hesitation, she removed the ring, as if she was ending the alleged commitment Cal offered a short year ago. As if she was breaking free from the possessed life she had lived for the past year. Dropping the ring onto the bureau, not giving a care to the world if she loses it, for she never wanted it placed on her finger in the first place. Her fingers landed on the butterfly comb, which held her curls away from her face. Removing the comb, she shook her curls free, as her hair fell past her shoulders, and around her face. She placed the comb on the bureau and took a deep breath. Her hand rested on the doorknob, before opening up the door, that separated her stateroom, from the sitting room, in which Jack was waiting for her. Finally, she opened the door, and stepped through the sitting room, where she found Jack sharpening a piece of lead._

_Jack looked up as he heard the door open. There, he found Rose standing by the doorway, a sly smile on her face, as she began swinging the sash of the silk kimono she was wearing. A smile appeared on Jack's face, as he straightened from his sitting position. Rose took a few steps until she stood in front of him. She smiled down at him, as his shining eyes stared up at her._

_"All I need, is another picture, looking like a porcelain doll..." Rose said. She held out her hand, a dime, which was held between her fingers was exposed to Jack. "As a paying customer..." Rose said, tossing the dime on his chest, as Jack caught it. He smiled at her. "I expect to get what I want." Rose said, stepping backwards, as her hands went at the opening of her kimono. She slowly removed the kimono, exposing her bare skin to the one man who had first witnessed her in the nude. She placed her hands in front of her, as she took a deep breath. She just stood there, waiting for him to say something, for he only stood there, his eyes wide, his face showing off a pinkish color, and she saw him shift nervously in his seat._

_"Over by the bed--I mean, couch." Jack said, mentally kicking himself for that one mistake that he made. He could feel the blood rush to his cheeks as he watched Rose make her way towards the couch. He watched as she lay gracefully on the couch, resting her head on one of the pillows, as she placed her left arm over her head, then moving it to another position._

_"Tell me when it looks right--" Rose began, as she tried to find the right pose._

_"P-put your arm back the way it was." Jack said. Rose placed her arm over her head, as her hand held the edge of the fancy pillow. "Right...now, put your other hand right by your face there," Jack said, demonstrating the way he wanted her posed. "all right, head down, eyes to me--keep them on me, and try to...stay still." Jack said, as he brought his right foot over his knee, as he positioned his portfolio. He took a deep breath, as he began drawing the beauty that lay before him. His mouth was a thin line, and his hair fell in his face, as his eyes concentrated on his work--drawing every line, every curve, and every shadow perfectly, as his eyes stared down on the paper, and up at Rose, capturing her soul--capturing her beauty, and drawing it all onto the piece of paper._

_Rose watched as Jack concentrated on his drawing. Rose hadn't moved a muscle, as she watched Jack's eyes glance on her and on the paper, as she heard the scratching of the lead, and the strokes of his fingers on the paper, as he drew the real Rose he saw. Rose looked into Jack's eyes, finding him really concentrated into his work, as if nothing in the world would ever disturb him. A small smile came across Rose's face as she scrunched up her face._

_"So serious..." Rose said, as she saw Jack smile. Rose continued to stay still, laying as motionless as possible, so she would make it easier for Jack to draw her. As she watched Jack draw, she noticed a pinkish color appear on his cheeks. Rose smiled, as her heart fluttered inside her chest. "I believe you are blushing, Mr. Big Artiste..." Rose said, smiling at him. "I can't imagine monsieur Monet blushing." Jack looked up at her, with a smile._

_"He does landscapes..." Jack commented. "Now relax your face."_

_"Sorry." Rose said, taking a deep breath._

_"No laughing." Jack said, as he continued drawing. His eyes narrowed as he made every stroke and every shadow onto the portrait, perfectly. His attention went on her eyes, as he grabbed her soul--the way her eyes twinkled at him, and drew it onto the piece of paper. After two hours passed, Jack had finally completed the drawing. Smiling, he looked down at his work, as he was satisfied. He could hear Rose get up from the couch, and pick up the kimono that was on the floor, and slipping it on._

_"Date it, Jack," Rose said, looking up at him. "I want to remember this day for the rest of my life." Rose smiled at him, as she watched him scribble something at the bottom right hand corner. She went over to him, and stood behind him, as she looked over her shoulder. Her hand was placed on his shoulder, as her chin lay upon it. Jack blew the dust off of the portrait, and close the portfolio, as he handed it to her. "Thank you..." Rose whispered, as she pressed her lips onto his, with her hand holding the side of the portfolio, trying to take it, but Jack was preventing her from doing so. They both laughed as they shared their kiss._

* * *

Rose was still caught in her trance, as she gazed down at the drawing Jack had drew of her and Katherine that morning. She was so transfixed to the portrait, that she hadn't heard Katherine's question, nor had she heard Jack appear in the kitchen, yawning.

"Rose?" Katherine said, as she watched Rose stare down at the drawing. She saw Rose blink a few times, before looking up.

"I'm sorry, what is it?" Rose asked, as she looked up at Katherine.

"I asked you if you were hungry, and if you wanted me to serve you some mashed potatoes and fried chicken." Katherine said, worry shining in her eyes. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Rose said. "I was just reminiscing a memory." Rose looked down at the portrait, and closed the portfolio, as she set it aside.

"It wasn't a bad one this time, was it?" Jack interrupted, as he walked towards her. Rose looked up at the sound of his voice, and turned. A smile spread across her face as she looked up at him.

"No," Rose said. "it wasn't." Rose looked up at him, as smile tiptoed to plant a loving kiss onto his lips, which automatically brushed against hers. She felt Jack's arms go around her back, as she placed her hand at the back of his neck. A few moments later, their lips broke apart, as they were only mere inches apart. "It was much more appealing than the others." Rose said, looking up at him, with a sly smile.

"Well, what could possibly be appealing at this time of day?" Jack asked, taking a plate from the cabinet, as he served himself a big spoonful of mashed potatoes, and took one piece of fried chicken breast, and poured hot gravy onto his mashed potatoes, as he went into another pot, and served himself a spoonful of white rice. He grabbed a fork and a knife, and walked towards the kitchen table.

"I don't know." Rose said. "Besides, I'm sure you'll know. You were blushing most of the time." Rose smiled, as she accepted the plateful of food that Katherine had prepared for her, after Jack had served himself. "Thank you." Rose said, as she went to sit across from her husband.

"I wonder what this 'appealing' moment is." Katherine said, taking her own seat on one of the available chairs. Rose smiled as she put a forkful of mashed potatoes into her mouth, gracefully chewing onto the delicious food.

"Well, this was a moment way before the _Titanic_ had struck the iceberg. Probably four, five hours before." Rose said. "These are one of the moments where I enjoyed being on the ship--other than the sinking." Katherine nodded, as her eyes were fixed on Rose. "Well, it was the fourteenth of this month. Jack and I had shared our first kiss moments before. I took him to the sitting room, which was on B Deck--the richest part of the ship. As we entered the sitting room, Jack was amazed at the beauty given off by the magnificent first class sitting room. Of course, I had paintings, for arts was one of my major interests. And one of those paintings, in particular, caught Jack's interests. It was a painting made by Monet. As he was preoccupied with the painting, I went to a safe, and took out an expensive necklace. It was heart-shaped, with a very rare blue diamond, surrounded by tiny diamonds. In French, they call it La Cær de la Mare--in English, it's known as The Heart of the Ocean."

"How much did this necklace cost?" Katherine asked. "If you don't mind my asking."

"No, of course not." Rose said. "Well, according to Caledon Hockley, it had cost about more than two million dollars." Katherine's eyes went wide as she heard the price.

"T-two million dollars?" Katherine asked, her eyes still wide. Rose nodded.

"I know. Cal used to smother me with these expensive jewelry." Rose said. "It's something he did, to try to get me to love him. But sure enough, it hadn't worked." Katherine smiled.

"Do you still have the necklace?" Katherine asked.

"Yes, it's in safe-keeping." Rose said.

"That's one expensive jewelry to have." Katherine said, giving off a short chuckle.

"I have to agree. Only, Cal didn't understand." Rose said. "To him, money was everything. Material things meant more to him, than me. Well, at least at that time. I'm not sure if he's the same now."

"Well, people have their moments." Katherine said.

"True," Rose said. "I have to agree with you on that one."

"Well, you were saying." Katherine said, urging for Rose to continue on with her story. Rose smiled.

"Well, when I gave him the necklace, I asked him something." Rose said. "I asked him, if he would draw me like one of his 'French' girls, wearing the necklace." Rose noticed that Jack's face grew pink, as he continued to eat his meal. "When I meant the necklace...I meant _only_ the necklace." Katherine's mouth went wide.

"You mean...you...?" Katherine couldn't get the words out.

"Posed in the nude for him?" Rose finished for her. "Yes, I did." Rose said, smiling.

"I would never imagine someone like you doing such a thing!" Katherine said, a smile pasted upon her face.

"Well, don't judge people before you know them." Rose said, smiling. Rose then glanced over at Jack, finding his face beet red. "Why are you blushing? You had it easy. All you had to do was draw me. Do you think it was easy for me to pose in the nude in front of a grown man?" Jack chuckled.

"Do you think it was easy to stare at a naked woman for two whole hours?" Jack asked, chuckling. Rose joined in on the laughter.

"Mommy?" The sound of Amanda's voice was heard from the parlor room.

"Yes, sweetie?" Katherine called out, her head in the direction of the door.

"I have to go to the bathroom!" Amanda said.

"Coming, sweetheart!" Katherine said, getting up and heading to the direction of the parlor room door, where she left Jack and Rose to their privacy.

"She's one lucky woman." Rose commented, as she continued to eat her food.

"Why is that?" Jack asked, after he swallowed his bite of chicken, mashed potatoes and rice.

"She has a husband, who loves her." Rose said. "And, she has a beautiful little girl."

"Don't you think you're lucky enough to be married to me?" Jack asked, a smile threatening to cross his face.

"Well, doesn't someone believe he's special!" Rose said, a smile across her face. "And to think that you were lucky enough to end up with me!" Jack laughed.

"Things happen. And we ended up being married." Jack said. "What? Do you want to change that?"

"Absolutely not!" Rose said. "I love the way my life is going, and I wouldn't change anything. You being my husband, is perfectly fine with me."

"Just as you, being my wife, makes my life worth living." Jack said, taking a sip of the white wine that was placed before him. Rose blushed, as she continued to eat her meal.

"What time do you suppose we should prepare for the dinner we're going to attend to tonight?" Rose asked, placing a forkful of her meal into her mouth.

"I believe around an hour or so." Jack said. "It's only five forty, so I suppose we could be ready by seven, and leave the house at seven thirty, at the most."

"That doesn't sound too bad." Rose said, agreeing to his plan. Rose finished up her meal, until all that was left was the gravy. Taking a slice of bread from the basket on the table, Rose ripped a piece off, and cleaned off the gravy from the plate, then placing it into her mouth, where she chewed the bread gracefully. A few minutes after, Jack had finished his meal, and did the same as Rose, until their plates were cleared from the food. Rose got up, and gathered the dirty dishes, including Jack's plate, and placed it into the sink, where she began washing them. She was accustomed to doing her own chores, instead of other people doing them for her. Her whole life was about money and fancy dresses. Her mother always believed that Rose should marry the richest bachelor in town, and live her life that way. But Rose thought otherwise. She hadn't wanted her mother to chose her husband, nor had she ever wanted her to choose her life. Rose wanted to be independent, but her mother never allowed it. But now, she has all the freedom she has ever wanted; without anyone objecting to her wishes, and without anyone to stop her.

As she was washing the dishes, she felt a pair of strong arms go around her waist. Rose stopped what she was doing, and smiled, as she leaned her head against Jack's chest, as she felt his chin atop of her head. She placed her hand over his as she closed her eyes for a brief moment, to enjoy being in her husband's arms; to enjoy being loved as she was with Jack. She felt Jack turn her around, as he pressed his lips upon hers, giving her a loving, yet passionate, kiss. Rose was immediately lost in his kiss, as she brought her hands towards his face, as their lips brushed against each other, giving the kiss more tender, loving intimacy to it. Rose heard the running water play in her ears as they kissed, and she pulled away, looking up at him with a bright smile.

"You always do that to me." Rose said. "Kiss me, then make me forget whatever I was doing before." Rose turned around, and continued washing the dishes, as a smile still lingered on her face.

"Well, you're my wife." Jack said, wrapping his arms around her once more. "What do you expect me to do?"

"Love me." Rose answered, as she placed the last of the dishes on the dish rack. She turned off the water, and dried her hands with the kitchen towel.

"But I do." Jack said, slowly turning her around, to look at her. "I always will." Rose smiled as she looked up at him. Just as they were about to kiss, they were interrupted by Katherine, who had entered the kitchen. Both looked at her.

"I-I'm sorry...am I interrupting something?" Katherine asked, her cheeks developing a pinkish color.

"No." Jack said, letting Rose go. "We were just...uh...talking." Rose laughed.

"You don't have to hide it from me." Katherine said. "I was once a newlywed." Jack and Rose smiled. "Well, Mandy is over at Sarah's so she wouldn't be bothering any of you. Why don't you two go on up to your room and spend some quality time together."

"Don't we do that enough?" Rose asked, chuckling.

"Well, a little more wouldn't hurt, would it?" Jack asked, looking down at her.

"I suppose it wouldn't." Rose said, slipping her hand into his, as both left the kitchen and up to their room. They closed the door, and went over to the bed. Jack kissed Rose, as he gently hovered over her, her head resting upon the pillow. Jack's hand rested upon her shoulder, as Rose's hand was on his chest. Rose shook her head and pulled away.

"What?" Jack asked, looking down at her.

"Jack, as much as I would love to do this, but not right now." Rose said, looking up at him.

"But--" Jack began.

"No buts." Rose said. "We have made love for the past three days in a row and every time we do make love, we end up exhausted and sleep for more than three hours. Also, we have a dinner to attend to, and we have no time whatsoever to make love." Jack pouted. "Don't give me that look. It's hard enough to say no to you, I don't need a little puppy pout with it. Now let's just talk."

"Please?" Jack begged.

"Now, Jack, be a good little boy and listen to your little wife." Rose teased him. "We have plenty of time to make love, but right now is not the time." Jack sighed as he slowly got off of her. Rose sat up straighter, and placed her hands on his shoulders. "Don't worry...I still love you. Besides, you're the only man I'll ever make love with. No man will ever take your place. I promise." Rose said. "I love you Jack. You're the only man I'll ever love." Jack turned, and smiled down at her, as he gently pressed his lips on hers, bringing her into a gentle, loving kiss. As they were kissing, Jack tickled her, causing for her to laugh. "Ahhhh!!" Rose laughed, as she tried to stop Jack from tickling her, but he was too strong. She managed to escape from him, as she ran towards the balcony door. Quickly opening the door, Rose went outside, as she heard Jack walking towards her. Rose laughed, when Jack lifted her up. Rose swung her legs as her arms were around his neck, with her laughing. Jack's strong arms held onto her, as he began swinging around, causing Rose to shriek in happiness. Jack laughed as he pressed his lips onto hers, kissing her with all the love and passion that was held inside his heart.

Jack slowed his spinning, until they weren't spinning at all, and slowly brought her down, their lips still connected. The gentle breeze of the spring wind crashed against them, causing for Rose's hair to flutter in the wind, and for her dress to flicker in the spring's gentle breeze. The sun was still up on the sky, as the two lovers kissed. Birds flew across the horizon, as the crashing of the shore was heard twenty yards away. Moments later, their kiss broke apart, and Jack wrapped his arms around her, bringing into a warm, tight hug, as he buried his face into her crimson curls. Rose's arms went around his neck, as her chin rested on his shoulder, with her eyes closed, and a small smile upon her face, as the two hugged with the gentle breeze playing with their hair and with their love growing within every minute of their lives spent together, their love would grow as strong as the iceberg that had sunk the _Titanic_ on the morning of April fifteenth 1912. Both knew that nothing would come between their love for each other--or so they hoped.

A/N: Hope  you  enjoyed  this  chapter...please  review!! It  keeps  me  writing!! Thanks!!


	24. Caledon Hockley, A new changed, man

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

It was now close to seven o'clock, as Jack and Rose finished dressing in their finest clothing. Jack wore his wedding tuxedo, which Rose had packed for him before they left for their honeymoon, and wore his shiny black dress shoes. His hair was slicked back, giving off a shiny glow in the light. The tuxedo made him look as handsome as Rose last remembered seeing him in a tuxedo. Rose, on the other hand, wore a beautiful evergreen colored dress, which was floor length, and had a train that traveled behind her. It had gold designs, that gave the dress more of an elegant appeal, and it was low-cut, showing off her cleavage. It was long-sleeved and showed off the shoulders. Also, the fabric contained of a soft velvet touch, and had a darkish green sash, that went around her waist. The big bow, behind her, traveled down, making the dress look as elegant as her old upper class wardrobe she used to wear. She had on dark green shoes, which she had borrowed from Katherine, and her hair was pulled up in a professionally made bun, held by pins and a ribbon. Makeup was perfectly placed upon her face, and a feminine fragrance lingered in the air, as the perfume Rose used made her smell as a fresh red rose that was picked from a rosebush. Emerald earrings hung down on Rose's earlobes, as Katherine allowed Rose to borrow them as well.

By the time it was seven twenty, both had finished dressing, both looking as if they were in first class. Rose, of course, was more accustomed to the first class life, as Jack wasn't. He only experienced first class life, one time, during the first class dinner aboard the 'unsinkable' ship. Although, nobody had realized that Jack came from the steerage part of the ship, until Cal had announced it. Rose watched Jack fixing his bowtie, holding his head up high. He tensed a bit, as he placed his hands in his pockets, staring at his reflection on the full-length mirror. Rose went over to him, as she interlocked arms with him; looking at both of their reflection on the mirror before them.

"Don't be so tense." Rose said. "You did this before. Only, it's not aboard a ship."

"I know, but I'm still not sure if Cal is really going to be the nice guy that we always wanted him to be." Jack said. "I'm not sure, if he's just pulling a trap, so he could take you away from me. It's just hard to trust a guy like him. Especially after what he had done to us aboard the _Titanic_. I--"

"Jack, there's nothing to worry about." Rose said, stopping him in mid-sentence. "I know Cal wasn't as nice as we expected him to be aboard the _Titanic_, and I know it's hard to trust him now. But I do believe we could give him another chance. If we don't, then God knows what he'll do. He might break us apart, and Jack, that would kill me. It's better that we give him our trust, that way we may become friends and end this little hatred between us. Besides, I do believe Cal can change, if we give him time." Rose said, placing a hand on top of his cheek. "And he won't take me away from you. We're married. I'm your wife, not his. He has no right to take me away from you. I won't let him."

"Neither will I." Jack said, as he leaned down and closed the space between them, bringing her into a passionate kiss.

"I know you won't." Rose said, after they broke from their passionate kiss. "I can trust you on that one."

"I'm glad." Jack said.

"Besides, I've always trusted you on everything." Rose said. Jack smiled at her.

"I know." Jack said. Jack glanced over at the clock that hung on the wall, finding that it was half passed seven. He sighed. "Well, I suppose we should get going. It's already half passed seven. We should get over by the hotel in fifteen minutes."

"Okay." Rose said, going towards the dresser, to retrieve a small purse that Katherine had lend her. "Let's get going!" Jack smiled, and held out his elbow. Rose gladly slipped her arm through his, as they both exited the guest room. Both descended the stairs, to find Katherine playing with Amanda in the parlor room. At the sound of Rose's clicking shoes, Katherine looked up, wide-eyed.

"My God!" Katherine said, getting up. "You two look marvelous."

"Why, thank you." Rose said, with a bright smile on her face. "I want to thank you again for letting me borrow your jewelry and your shoes. They're magnificent. And thank you for lending me this little purse. I absolutely love it."

"Well, if you love them that much, you may have them." Katherine said, smiling.

"Oh, no, I couldn't possibly--" Rose began.

"Nonsense," Katherine replied. "I want you to have them. Besides, they're of no use for them when I have them. I hardly ever wear the jewelry and I never wore those shoes. Might as well give them to you, where they'll be of good use."

"Oh, thank you so much, Kat." Rose said, going towards her, to give her a hug. "You have done so much for me. How can I ever repay you?"

"There's no need." Katherine said, returning the hug. "You're the best friend any girl can have. I never met a woman like you. You're unique, and because of that uniqueness, I'll be more than happy to be your friend. You don't judge people before you know them, as most people around here do."

"I'm not the type to judge people." Rose said. "I have to get to know them first."

"I feel the same way." Katherine said.

"Uh, Rose, I hate to say this, but we gotta get going. Five minutes already passed." Jack said. Rose turned and smiled.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow, I guess?" Rose asked. "We probably won't be back until mid-morning, or later. Depends on when the dinner ends."

"Okay then. Have fun, and be safe." Katherine said.

"We will, thanks." Jack said, as he led Rose out the front door. "So, are you ready?"

"I'm as ready as you are." Rose said. Once again, Jack held out his elbow, as Rose slipped her arm through his. Both exited the gate, and began walking towards the hotel they have been staying at the day before. They waited by the front entrance, where they were expecting Cal to show up. As they waited, many people glanced at them, wondering why a finely dressed couple would stand beside a not so expensive hotel. Both ignored their glances and just continued to wait.

"Do people always stare like this?" Jack whispered, as his eyes were on the passerby's, who kept on glancing at them, before walking away.

"Well, they're not used to seeing fancy clothing. This is not the richest part of the town, so they're sort of confused as to why we're waiting here. They assume that we're upper class, rich people." Rose whispered back, as her eyes glanced at the other people, in caution. Jack nodded slightly, understanding her explanation.

"Guess I'm not used to all these stares." Jack whispered. Rose smiled.

"I'm sort of accustomed to it." Rose murmured. "Besides, I received more worse than this." Jack let out a short laugh. Just then, a white Daimler-Benz pulled up. The driver stepped out and walked towards them.

"Caledon Hockley asked for me to pick up a Jack and Rose Dawson?" The driver asked, considering that the two couple were the Jack and Rose, that Cal had asked for.

"That's us." Jack said, smiling.

"He awaits you in the Irresistible French restaurant." The driver said. "It's said to be the most expensive restaurant in town." Jack and Rose just smiled. "Mind if I escort your beautiful wife to the car?" The driver asked Jack.

"Not at all." Jack said, letting Rose's arm go. Rose slid her arm through the driver's as he helped her into the Daimler-Benz. The driver closed the door, and opened the other door, for Jack, who stepped inside. Once the driver closed the door, he went back to the front and drove off, heading towards the fancy restaurant. Jack placed his hand on top of Rose's, as she looked up at him. Rose placed her other hand over his and smiled at him. Jack smiled back and placed a gentle kiss on top of her head. "I love you." Jack whispered.

"I love you too." Rose whispered back, as she gave him a bright, loving smile. It was five minutes past eight, when they had arrived to their destination. When the car stopped, the driver quickly made his way towards Rose's side and opened the door. The driver held out his hand, for Rose to take. Rose accepted his hand, and allowed for the driver to help her out of the car. Rose thanked the driver and turned, waiting for Jack to appear next to her. A few short seconds later, Jack was soon by her side. Rose smiled up at him, and interlocked arms with him, as they both entered the restaurant, with the help of two doormen, who held the door open for them. They walked over to the host's desk.

"Is Caledon Hockley available?" Jack asked. "He's expecting us."

"Oh, you must be Mr. and Mrs. Dawson, am I right?" The host asked.

"Right." Jack said.

"Follow me." The host led Jack and Rose to the middle of the restaurant, where they found Cal, with a beautiful maiden sitting beside him. "Mr. Hockley, your guests have arrived. Cal looked up, and smiled as he saw Rose.

"Thank you." Cal said to the host, who nodded his head and left. Cal smiled and got up. "Don't you look beautiful today." Cal said, taking Rose's hand and kissing her knuckles. Rose smiled.

"Thank you." Rose said.

"Nice to see you again, Jack." Cal said, a smile on his face.

"Same here." Jack said, smiling.

"Well, why don't you two have a seat?" Cal asked, as he took his own. Jack helped Rose to her seat, before he took his own. "I would like to introduce to you, Rebecca Stevenson. I met her back in Philadelphia, after--you know." Cal said.

"It's nice to meet you, Miss Stevenson." Rose smiled.

"Do call me Rebecca." Rebecca said.

"As long as you call me Rose." Rose smiled.

"Of course." Rebecca said.

"This is my husband, Jack Dawson." Rose introduced Jack to Rebecca.

"How do you do?" Rebecca asked, in her upper class voice.

"Fine, thanks." Jack said, nodding at her, with a smile. Rebecca smiled at him.

"Waiter!" Cal called out. Shortly after, a waiter stood beside him, tall and proud. "We would like to take our orders."

"Very good, sir." The waiter said, preparing to take their orders.

"I'll have the special, with a bottle of champagne, for all of us." Cal ordered. The waiter nodded, as he wrote his order down. He went to Rebecca, and took her order. He did the same for Jack and Rose. Once he had everybody's orders, he left them in peace, to prepare them their orders. "So, how long have you two been married?" Cal asked, eyeing both Jack and Rose.

"Five days, so far." Jack answered.

"Did you marry in a church, or a courthouse?" Cal asked.

"A church." Jack answered. "Our new friends were there, and a few others." Cal nodded.

"So, you must love Rose, then?" Cal asked, eyeing Jack carefully, to see if he would lie.

"I do." Jack said, looking up at him, his eyes shining with truth and honesty. "I love Rose with all my heart. I'd do just about anything to make sure she's safe." Cal nodded, finding that Jack wasn't lying.

"I've been wrong about you, Jack." Cal said. "I always thought you were steerage trash. That you had nothing to offer to Rose. I realize now, that you really love Rose. More than I did. I did love her, I just didn't show it as much as you did." Rose looked down at her fingers, as she listened. "I guess you did the right thing, by saving her, before it was too late. Before I married her." Jack just looked up at him, not able to say anything, for he could find nothing else to say. He just listened. "I had explained everything to Rebecca here, so she knows what we've been through. I have to tell you, that I'm glad you were the one to marry her. She seems happy to be with you, more than she was with me. I'm sure that she would be more miserable with me, than she would be, with you. You seem to bring that spark in her, that I never could give her. I just hope you take care of her."

"Don't worry," Jack said. "I'll take care good care of her. I love her too much, to hurt her."

"I know. And I'm glad you do love her." Cal said. "That's the one thing I never showed her. I should say I was more of a coward back then, than I am now. But I believe that I like things better this way." Rose looked up at him, as they made eye contact. "With you two happily married."

"Me too." Rose said, after being silent for five minutes. Cal smiled at her.

"I'm glad." Cal said. Just then, two waiters arrived with two plates of food in each hand. Each waiter placed a plate in front of the four people, as another waiter came with the bottle of champagne.

"Should I pour it for you, or do you suggest that you do so yourself?" The waiter asked Cal.

"I'll manage, thank you." Cal said, taking the champagne from the waiter.

"Very good, sir." The waiter said, before leaving.

"Well, I have an announcement to make." Cal said, as he opened the champagne bottle, as the champagne bubbles spilled out of the bottle. He poured his champagne glass, as well as Jack's, Rose's, and Rebecca's. "Rebecca and I are to be married by the end of this year." Cal declared. Rose smiled, as did Jack.

"Congratulations!" Rose said, smiling at both Cal and Rebecca.

"Thank you." Caledon said, smiling, as he raised his glass.

"To Cal and Rebecca." Rose said, raising her glass.

"No," Cal said. "to friendship." Cal corrected. Rose smiled.

"To friendship." Rose said. The four clinked their glasses together, as they took sips from their glass.

"Rose, since I heard so much about you, I would like you to be my maid of honor." Rebecca said. Rose smiled.

"I would be honored." Rose said, smiling brightly. Rebecca smiled.

"Great. I'm sure we'll become wonderful friends." Rebecca said.

"I'm sure we will." Rose smiled. She glanced over at Jack, and smiled at her. He smiled down at her, and gave her a wink.

"Well, Jack, I would be honored if you were to be my best man for the wedding." Cal said. "After all I've put you through, it's the best I could do." Jack smiled.

"I would be glad to fill you in on that honor." Jack said, as he brought a smile to his face, happy to know that Cal had changed. Cal smiled.

"I'm glad you have come to forgive me." Cal said. "I still regret what I have done to you two on the ship, and I still feel guilty. That's why, I'm going to deposit you some money."

"Cal--" Jack began.

"No, Jack." Cal said. "It's the best I could do. I rather repay you with money, than live with that guilt for the rest of my life."

"Cal, that's really not necessary." Rose said, looking up at him. "We don't need the money, and I'm sure that--"

"Rose, please." Cal said. "I need to do this. Besides, I don't want to see you two suffer. I know Rose isn't accustomed to working, so I'll be depositing about two million dollars in your bank account."

"Cal, I couldn't possibly accept--" Rose began.

"Nonsense," Cal said. "I'm giving it to you as a gift. Besides, I have about ten million dollars. What more could it hurt, if I take away two million?"

"I don't want you to make a mistake." Rose said. "You were never the one to give away such an amount of money, Cal."

"Well, that was then. This is me now." Cal said. Rose sighed.

"I'm not sure, Cal." Rose said. "It's just so much. It's too hard to believe."

"Well, believe it." Cal said.

"But, isn't the Heart of the Ocean worth two million dollars?" Rose asked. "At least, that's what I've heard from you."

"It is." Cal said. "But I want you to have it. After all, what am I supposed to do with a two million dollar necklace?"

"You could always sell it." Rose said, glancing over at him.

"Yes, but what good will that do?" Cal asked. "To you, that necklace holds memories. To others, it's just a piece of jewelry worth a lot of money, and I don't want to see you throw your memories away."

"It's just unbelievable, that you actually care." Rose said. "You never did before."

"I made a mistake, and I can't take it back." Cal said. "You deserve Jack, more than you deserve me."

"You're making me feel guilty now." Rose admitted.

"Don't be." Cal said. "I just want you to be happy."

"I am." Rose said, looking up at him. "I've been happy ever since I first laid eyes on Jack. He changed my life. And when you say that you're giving us two million dollars, it's just...I don't know...strange?" Rose said. "After ten days of being miserable, I never intended to be as happy as I am now, moreover, I never intended to be offered two million dollars from my ex- fiancée."

"Rose, you just have to believe that I've changed. I really have." Cal said, his dark eyes shining with seriousness. "The only reason I'm depositing two million dollars into your account, is so you two could live a better life, and do whatever you guys please."

"I don't know..." Rose began.

"Rose, just take my offer, please." Cal said. "You deserve it. Both of you deserve it."

"Cal--" Rose began.

"Rose, if we have to argue on this, it would be best if you just accept my offer and move on with our lives. This offer is the best thing I could give you, after what I've done to you." Cal said. Rose looked over at Jack, wondering what she should do. She leaned in close to his ear.

"Should we accept his offer?" Rose whispered, as she pulled away to look into his eyes. Jack just looked at her, contemplating whether they should or shouldn't accept the offer given by Cal.

He knew Rose was adapted to live in the first class life, for she had been a rich debutante for all her life, until she married him. He, on the other hand, never seen nor had that amount of money, that Cal offered. The Dawson's were one of the poorest families in Wisconsin, but he always believed that one day, he'd become a famous artist, and become rich. If he accepts the money, he'll be rich, but he wouldn't be a famous artist, unless he actually made his own art gallery and published his own drawings. Jack had believed that Cal has changed, for he could tell in his eyes, that he wasn't lying. Jack would love to have that much money is his account, but he didn't want to end up miserable for the rest of his life. He didn't want to live life being stuck up, like most first class passengers were. He still wanted to have the free-spirited life that he had before, and he didn't want to have maids serve them, nor having a big mansion for only two people. He wanted to live a normal life, the life that he's living now. Not the life that people chose for him. Having much thought on it, he finally came upon his decision. He looked down at Rose, and smiled. He gave her a slight nod, to give Rose his answer. Rose then glances over at Cal, who had been staring at them both for quite sometime.

"Well, Cal, we have come to a decision to accept your offer." Rose said. Cal smiled.

"Wonderful!" Cal said, raising his glass, before taking a sip from it. Jack and Rose did the same, as did Rebecca.

"I would just like to thank you for your offer." Rose said.

"Not a problem." Cal said. "I'll have the money brought to your bank by tomorrow morning. You live in that apartment, am I right?"

"Yes, the apartment by central park." Rose said. "Our bank is a few blocks away from there."

"Perfect. I'll have my father deposit the money for you." Caledon said. "As for now, let's enjoy our meal."

"Of course." Rose said, as she lifted up a fork, and began eating, as elegantly and perfectly as any upper class girl would eat. Her eyes landed on Cal, who smiled at her, and then she glanced over at Rebecca, finding her eating her meal. Rose swallowed her meal and looked over at her husband, who was having a difficult time choosing the right fork. Rose smiled and tapped his shoulder. Jack looked up at her. She leaned closer. "You're having trouble, aren't you?" Jack smiled and nodded. "Well, just start with the ones that are farther from the plate, then continue on from there." Jack smiled.

"Thanks." Jack whispered, as he picked up a fork and began eating. Rose smiled as she continued to eat her meal.

The rest of the evening resulted in silence, as only the sounds of forks hitting the plates, and murmurs of people sitting in other tables were heard in the restaurant. The waiters came to their table and placed their desserts in front of them. Rose picked up her spoon and dipped it into the rich vanilla ice cream that was before her. Once she had a spoonful of the ice cream, she placed it into her mouth, and swallowed it. The others did the same. Cal was the first to break the silence that had lingered between them for the past half hour.

"So," Cal said. "what do you two plan to do after your honeymoon?   
"Well, go back to New York and continue with our lives." Jack said. "Hopefully, we'll find our own home, instead of living at the apartment, but I believe we could stay there for another month. We're probably gonna go get a house then." Jack said, taking a napkin, and wiping his mouth with it. "I was hoping on finding a house here." Rose turned to face him, and smiled.

"Really?" Rose asked, her eyes twinkling.

"Yeah, since you really like it here." Jack said. Rose tried to control herself from hugging him, but failed, when she threw his arms around his neck anyway.

"Thank you, so much, Jack." Rose smiled. "You don't know how much this means to me." Jack smiled and hugged her back.

"Anything for you, Rose." Jack whispered in her ear. "I love you."

"I love you too." Rose whispered back, as she placed a kiss onto his lips.

"Aren't they in love?" Rebecca said to Cal, as she smiled towards them, finding them lost in each other.

"Of course," Cal said. "Why wouldn't they be?" There was a hint of sadness in his voice as he said this. In his heart, he had loved Rose, and he still does. He just wished he had treated her more better than he had, but he knew it was too late. Rose was already happily married to Jack, and she seemed madly in love with him. It was hard for him to become friends with Jack Dawson. Jack had stolen Rose away from him and made her fall in love with him, as they were engaged, and that had angered him. But after having to think about the situation after the sinking, it came to his head that he had treated Rose terribly as they were engaged, and that Jack was the only person to really show his love for her; to actually love her for who she was, and not for her beauty. He had come to realize that Rose wasn't for him, and that he would never win her heart, especially since they were married. Rose was his past, and always will be. He was still willing to be her friend-even after what had come between them for the past week-and not cause her or Jack any trouble, as he had done aboard the ship. He watched as Jack and Rose smiled each other. He saw the spark in her eye, every time she smiled at him. He had never seen that spark when she smiled at him. Possibly because her smile was forced, and not true, as her smile to Jack was. He also noticed that whenever she looked at him, she had this sparkle in her eye, as if Jack was the only man in the world that existed. Also something that he never seen Rose give him when they were engaged. Cal's thoughts were interrupted when Rebecca called him. "Yes, sweetpea?" Cal smiled at her.

"Where are we going after this?" Rebecca asked, looking into his eyes.

"Well, I was thinking of going over to the beach and watch the sunset. I suppose the sun will set in about nine o'clock, and it's only eight thirty." Cal said, as he checked his pocket watch. Rebecca smiled.

"That sounds very romantic." Rebecca said. Cal smiled, as he noticed the spark in her eyes as she smiled.

"I'm glad it does." Cal said, happy to finally be loved by a woman. Rebecca smiled happily at him. The waiters came and cleared their tables. Cal set his napkin down, and called one of the waiters over. "I would like to pay for the orders now, please."

"Right away, sir." The waiter said, as he hurried over to the host, to retrieve the check, which would show the amount he had to pay. Returning to Cal's table, he handed him the piece of paper. Cal took it, and took out a checkbook, as he wrote in the amount and signed his name. He handed the paper to the waiter. "Thank you sir, I hope you enjoyed your meal."

"I did, thank you." Cal said, getting up. The waiter nodded, and walked away. "Well, why don't we get going." Cal said, pushing his chair in, as he stood behind it. "I'm planning on taking you guys to the beach so we could watch the sun set in the horizon." Jack and Rose smiled. "It seems to sound romantic, so I thought it would be perfect to end our night together."

"Sounds wonderful to me." Rose said, as she got up from her seat, with Jack's help, who stood behind her. Cal smiled as Rose stood beside Jack, interlocking arms with him. He felt Rebecca do the same to him. He looked down at her, and kissed her forehead.

"Well, we should be moving along then. We wouldn't want to miss it, now would we?" Cal asked, as he smiled at all three of them. The four exited the restaurant, as Cal's white Daimler-Benz was awaiting him. The driver stepped out and opened the door. He held out his hand, as he helped Rebecca step in, as well as Rose. Jack and Cal stepped in on their own, as they sat in front of the women, facing them. The driver drove off, heading towards the beach, as the four sat quietly in the car. "Rose, that dress looks beautiful on you." Rose smiled.

"Thank you." Rose said. "I bought it in New York, the second day that we moved in our apartment. I figured I should have something fancy, just incase of an emergency."

"Well, it does suit you, Rose." Cal said. Rose smiled. Cal looked over at Jack, who was staring out the window, watching as the car passed the art gallery. "So, do you still draw, Dawson?" Jack looked over at him.

"Uh, yeah." Jack said. "I still do."

"Why don't you sell your drawings?" Cal asked. "You seem to be an amazing artist; although I wasn't as interested in art as Rose was."

"Well, the drawings that I had earlier went down with the ship." Jack said. "But, Rose bought me a wedding present yesterday, which was a brand new portfolio with blank sheets of paper and art supplies. I just started drawing this morning, seeing that I hadn't drawn anything since the night of April fourteenth." Jack said, folding his hands on his lap.

"Well you should," Cal said. "you'll make good business." Jack looked over at Cal, never expecting to hear advice from Cal. Jack gave out a small smile. "Really, Jack. I'm sure with a talent that you have, you'll be sure to make lots of money."

"I hope to become a famous artist someday." Jack said. "But right now, I want to concentrate on being a husband, to my wife." Cal nodded.

"I perfectly understand." Cal said. An awkward silence lingered into the car for a few minutes, as the four couples waited to arrive at their destination. Once they came to a halt, the driver stepped out of the drivers seat and opened the passenger door, as he held out his hand, to help the ladies out of the car. Rose was the first to exit the car, as she placed her left hand into the drivers right, and stepped out of the car without tripping. The next to exit the car, was Rebecca, then Jack and Cal. "Just wait for us at the corner, over there." Cal pointed. "We'll probably be back in around an hour or so."

"Yes, sir." The driver said, leaving Cal and the others in their privacy. Cal placed his hand in his pocket, as he turned, finding Jack and Rose staring at each other as if they were the only couple on the beach. A small inaudible sigh left his lips, as he walked beside his new fiancée.

A/N: Please, review!!!!! I  worked  sooooo  hard  on  this  chapter...I  hope  you  like  it!!!


	25. Four Lovers Under a Sunset

A/N: I feel sooooo stupid right now...I mixed up the chapters...I uploaded Chapter Twenty-Six before I uploaded Chapter Twenty-Five...please forgive me, and thanks to **Anne **for telling me...it did take me awhile to get what she was saying, but when I looked at my story, I finally figured out what she was talking about...please do forgive me and read this chapter...please!! Then read Chapter Twenty-Six...Please forgive me, again, I'm soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry!!!

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

Under the sunset, Jack and Rose walked on the beach, hand-in-hand. Cal and Rebecca were close behind them. Rose was wearing Jack's tuxedo jacket as the chilly breeze crashed against them. Jack and Rose hadn't said a word, for they had nothing to say. Nothing was needed to be said, in that matter. Rose had gotten closer to Jack, when the chill of the wind made her even colder. She leaned her head onto his shoulder, as her free hand held his arm, as they walked down the quiet beach. Rose's eye caught the glance of the colors that the sky began forming, as the sun grew lower.

"Oh, Jack, it's beautiful," Rose said, as she stopped walking, looking straight over the horizon. Jack looked in the direction Rose was staring at and smiled.

"It sure is," Jack said. He looked down at his wife. "You know, I always wanted to watch this sunset with a special person. With the one I love. I remember when it was March of 1910, and I was watching this same exact sunset, here in this beach. Jonathan was with me, and we were talking. I told him that I wanted to watch the sunset with a woman that I'm deeply in love with; a woman that will me my one true love. Someone, who is always there to listen to every word I say, and someone to love me for who I am." Jack said, as he stood in front of her. "It's just hard to believe, that two years after that, I married the love of my life." Rose smiled up at him.

"I feel the same way." Rose said, as her neck craned up to look into the depth of his blue eyes. Rose turned her head, as she spotted Cal and Rebecca talking to each other. Rose returned her attention back to Jack. "I never would've thought that I'd end up with you. To tell you the truth, I wouldn't have thought that I'd end up being married to the one man that I love." The breeze blew the strands of her curls against her face, as her eyes glanced up at him. "This all feels like a dream, and I'm afraid that if I wake up, you'll disappear." Jack let out a soft laugh.

"No," Jack said, brushing his thumb against her soft cheek. "This isn't a dream, Rose. This is reality. There's no way that I'd disappear from you. I made my vow that I'd be married to you and love you until death tears us apart, and I'm sure that death won't be tearing us apart anytime soon." Rose smiled.

"I hope not," Rose said. Jack smiled, as his face grew closer to Rose. Rose felt his lips land on hers, as his hand landed on the small of her back, as he gently pulled her against him. As their lips brushed against each other, Rose made a tiny gap, to allow for Jack's soothing tongue to enter her mouth, as their tongues made love in their own way. They didn't feel the chilly breeze blowing against them, as they were too preoccupied with the intensity of their passionate kiss. Plus, the warmth of their bodies against each other, prevented them to fell the chill of the spring's breeze. Behind the couple, the sun sank down into the horizon, as mixtures of purple, red, orange, yellow, and dark blue appeared in the sky. The sun finally disappeared, as stars began to twinkle high up in the navy blue sky. Moments later, Jack and Rose broke away from their loving kiss. Rose's eyes twinkled against the twinkling of the stars, as she looked up at her husband, with a loving smile upon her face. "I love you, so much." Rose said, tears moistening in her eyes. "It brings tears of joy into my eyes whenever I look up at you, knowing that you'll be by my side for as long as I shall live."

"No tears are needed, Rose," Jack said, wiping the single tear that managed to escape her soul. "I'll always be here, no matter what. I promise." Rose smiled, as she threw her arms around him, brushing her lips against his. Pulling away, she pulled him into a tight hug, as she buried her face into the crook of his neck. She felt Jack's arms go around her, as both embraced each other with the strength of their love. "I just want you to know, that being your husband is the most important and the most precious thing to ever happen to me. I love you so much, that I can't even describe the feeling that I have for you. You're the love of my life, and I'm glad that I've met you." Rose smiled, and pulled him into another hug.

"I love you," Rose whispered in his ear.

"I love you too, Rose," Jack said, kissing her cheek gently. Rose smiled as she felt the warmth of Jack's body transfer to her, as their bodies were close together, in a tight embrace.

"I want to stay like this forever," Rose said. "Just be inside your arms."

"Me too," Jack said. "But we all know that we gotta move on." Rose laughed.

"I know, silly," Rose said. "I just love to be inside your strong arms."

"Strong, huh?" Jack asked, as he lifted her up.

"Jaaaccckkk!!" Rose shrieked as she let out a laugh. Jack began spinning, laughing as he did so. Rose swung her legs, as Jack's arms held onto her. "Ahhhhh!!!" Rose shrieked happily, as she tightened here hold on Jack's neck. Rose laughed as Jack kept on spinning, a smile pasted upon his face. Jack slowed down his spinning, as his eyes stared into her own. He placed her down, gently, as he held her in his arms. Their faces were mere inches apart, as they both brushed their lips against each other, once again. When they pulled apart, smiles were spread across their faces. Jack looked over his shoulder, finding Cal and Rebecca watching the stars. Jack then glanced down at Rose, who was staring up at the sky. Jack craned his neck, as his eyes gazed up at the thousands of stars that filled the dark sky, and twinkled brightly in the chilly night.

Jack felt Rose's arms go around his waist, as she held him close to her. Jack wrapped an arm around her shoulder, as he looked down at her, a smile placed upon his face. He saw her sapphire-emerald eyes spark up at him, as a warm smile graced her face, making her more beautiful and more loving whenever Jack saw her smile up at him. The crashing of the ocean was heard as the two lovers stared into each other's eyes. Jack placed his hand onto her cheek, as his thumb gently caressed the soft skin that was upon her cheek. He saw Rose smile and close her eyes. Within that moment, Jack placed a gentle kiss upon her lips, as he brought her into a tight hug, burying his face into her curls.

* * *

Cal had watched Jack and Rose hugging and kissing each other, as if him and Rebecca weren't at the beach with them. Rebecca watched the moon beginning to rise up into the sky, as her arm was interlocked with Cal's. Cal couldn't seem to tear his gaze away from Rose. He still had an admiration for her, and he still loved her, but he also loved Rebecca. Rose would always be in his heart, he knew that, but whenever he saw Jack kiss Rose, or hug her, he felt jealousy creep over him. But he learned to control his jealousy. He hadn't wanted to build a feud between them, again, for they had become friends, and were willing to forgive each other for what the other did. Cal watched as Jack gently kissed Rose, as he wrapped his arms around her. Rose seemed to be enjoying the kiss, as he saw her respond. Cal had never kissed Rose that way, nor had he kissed anyone that way. He just felt that kissing another person was nonsense, and disgusting, since they were switching their saliva with the other.

But now, Cal felt different. He felt loved by the one person that was always by his side, and he felt love for that person as well. Something he had never experienced before in his life. He felt that showing his love for Rebecca was the important thing to him, than not showing his love for her, as he did to Rose. Maybe, if he showed his love for her, she would still be engaged to him-possibly married to him, but he knew that it was impossible now, since she had married the love of her life-Jack Dawson. Cal was interrupted by his thoughts, when Rebecca said something to him.

"Do you love her, Cal?" Rebecca asked, her head craned up to look at him. Cal looked down, his brown eyes looking into her light green eyes. His heart began beating rapidly at her question, for he didn't want to lie to her. Yes, he did love Rose, but he knew there was a slim chance for her to get back with him, for she was already married. His breathing grew heavier, as he found it hard to answer her question, when she looked straight into his eyes. "Say the truth." Rebecca stated, as she waited patiently for his answer.

"I…well…" Cal found it difficult to tell her the truth. He took a deep breath, to calm his nerves, as he looked down into her eyes. "I-I do." Rebecca just looked up at him, her eyes beginning to moisten.

"So, y-you don't love me?" Rebecca asked, feeling her heart beat with sadness.

"N-no, I love you," Cal said. "I love you with all my heart, Rebecca."

"Then why do you love her?" Rebecca asked.

"Haven't you been hearing anything I've said for the past week and a half?" Cal asked. "I loved her. But I treated her badly…I never showed her that I loved her. I never knew that I needed to. But ever since the sinking, I've began to regret the way I've treated her." Cal said, placing a hand on her cheek. "Rebecca, she's my past. I'll always love her, but not as much as I love you. Please understand that I can't erase her from my life, yet. It's too soon. Rebecca, you're the one I'm going to marry, not Rose." Rebecca just stared up at him, trying to contemplate if she should accept his excuse. It seemed reasonable, and she didn't really want to end her relationship with him anyway, since she loved him as well.

"I understand," Rebecca said. "As long as you don't take her away from Jack."

"I won't," Cal said, smiling down at her.

"Promise?" Rebecca asked.

"I promise," Cal said. Rebecca smiled. Rebecca hugged herself, against the chill of the wind. "Are you cold?" Rebecca nodded. "Here," Cal took off his jacket and placed it over her shoulders. "put this on."

"Thank you," Rebecca said, pulling the jacket closer to her.

"Well, we should be going, shouldn't we?" Cal asked, looking at his pocket watch. "It's half past midnight already."

"It is?" Rebecca asked. "It seems as if we just got here."

"Well, you know what they say," Cal said. "Time flies by when you're having fun."

"I suppose it does," Rebecca smiled. Cal smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"Let's go," Cal said, putting an arm over her shoulder, as he led her towards Jack and Rose.

* * *

Jack, Rose, Cal, and Rebecca were in the Daimler-Benz, as the driver was going to drop Jack and Rose off to their destination. Jack told the driver the address where they would like to be dropped off, before the driver ended up driving them to the hotel. Jack seated beside Rose, who leaned against his shoulder. Jack looked down at her, finding her eyes closed, in a deep sleep. Jack smiled as he held her hand in his.

"She must've had a long day," Rebecca said, smiling up at him. Jack looked over at her, smiling.

"Yeah," Jack said. "She's just tired from all the excitement we've been through for the past three days."

"Excitement?" Rebecca asked, confused. Jack immediately blushed. "Oh!!" Rebecca said, giving out a short laugh. "Wow…so, you worn her out, didn't you?" Jack's face grew redder as he blushed. Cal smiled.

"I would never think that you…would…well, you know…for three days in a row?" Cal asked, surprised. Jack blushed even more. "I'm impressed, Jack. Really impressed."

"I wouldn't be able to live through that, for three days in a row!" Rebecca said. "I'd be exhausted. It's surprising enough, that Rose was up tonight."

"What can I do?" Jack asked. "We're in love."

"You two look like you're in love," Rebecca said. Jack smiled at her, as the car moved its way past the art gallery and past the café that was by the corner. Within a few minutes, the car came to a halt. The driver opened the passenger door.

"I got it," Jack said, getting out of the car, and going around the other side, and opened the passenger door. He slipped his arm behind her back, and under her legs, as he carefully lifted her out of the car. "Would you mind passing me her purse?" Jack asked, nodding his head towards the evergreen colored purse. Rebecca picked it up, and placed the strap into his hand.

"Have a nice night, Jack," Cal said, waving to him.

"You too, Cal," Jack said, as he kicked the door closed. He nodded his head to the two couple inside the car, and watched as the driver went to the drivers seat, and drove off, leaving them alone. Rose's arms were around his neck, and her head leaned against his arm, as he walked towards the gate. Jack managed to open the gate and walked up the steps, until he reached the front door. Bending down, Jack opened the door and went inside. Kicking the door closed, quietly, Jack turned to lock it. Shifting Rose up into a comfortable position, Jack found the staircase, in the darkness, and slowly climbed the steps, until he reached the second floor. He heard Rose mumble something, but she didn't wake. Taking a couple of steps towards the right, Jack reached the guest room door. Since the door was left open, Jack walked through, and kicked the door closed, as he walked towards the bed, gently placing Rose onto it. When he did, he placed her purse on the dresser and took his bowtie off, throwing it onto the floor. He took his dress shirt off, and placed it on the chair. He kicked off his dress shoes, and took off his socks. Unbuttoning his trousers, he let them fall to the floor, as he was standing there, with his undergarments.

Jack walked towards Rose, and took off her shoes, placing them beside his. Jack slipped his hand under her and managed to unbutton her dress. After a bit of difficulty, he finally managed to unbutton the remainder of her dress. Jack slipped the dress off of her, and placed the dress on the chair. Rose was wearing a corset, something she hadn't worn since _Titanic_. Jack decided to leave her in her corset, so he pulled the covers over her, and pressed his lips onto her cheek. Jack walked around the bed, and went under the covers as well, and went on his side, facing Rose, as he smiled and fell fast asleep, beside the love of his life.

A/N: Please review!!


	26. A Honeymoon That Comes To An End

A/N: This was put as Chapter Twenty-Five when it should've been Chapter Twenty-six...I accidentally uploaded the wrong chapter as Chatper Twenty-Five, and again, thanks to **Anne** for telling me my mistake. Well, I'll stop blabbering and let you read the chapter...again.

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

It was a bright morning, on the first of May. Jack and Rose had been staying with the Michaels for the past week and a half. During that week, Jack and Rose had spent as much time together as they possibly could. On Sunday's, Jack and Rose would go to church with the Michaels, wearing their finest clothes, and on Saturdays, the Dawson's and the Michaels would spend time together. The weekdays were left to Jack and Rose to do stuff for themselves.

Jack was helping Rose pack, for they were going to leave Santa Monica that evening. Their train leaves at eight o'clock sharp, so they were packing, to get ready early, so they wouldn't miss their train. The sun crept into the guest room, as the gentle breeze blew into the room, causing for the curtains to flutter. Katherine was downstairs, preparing breakfast, as Jonathan and Amanda played in the parlor room. Jon had taken the day off, so he could see Jack and Rose off to the station, and so his family could say a proper goodbye before they left. Jack packed up his art supplies and placed it in a new suitcase, which they had bought a few days earlier. They had also bought a few more paintings for their apartment, as well as more clothes and a few other necessities. Once they had everything packed, they looked through everything, making sure that they hadn't missed anything. After they had done so, they closed their suitcases, and placed them beside the bedroom door. Rose fixed up the bed, making sure everything was in place.

As they stayed in the Michaels house, Rose learned how to cook some foods that Katherine always made, and in matter of a week, Rose learned how to prepare stew, how to bake a cake, and how to make other recipes that Katherine handed down to her. Rose sat down on the edge of the bed, as she looked around the room. She was going to miss the house, for she had a wonderful time staying there. She saw Jack leaning against the wall, with his hands in his pockets and his feet crossed, as he looked down at her. Rose smiled. She folded her hands on her lap, as she looked down at her left ring finger, finding it occupied with her engagement ring as well as her wedding ring. A smile came across her face, as she realized that they have been married for twelve days. To her, it felt as if she were married to him for years. She looked up at him, and smiled.

"We've been married for less than two weeks, you know," Rose said. Jack nodded.

"I know," Jack said. "It feels like years, though. It's hard to believe that we married twelve days ago."

"You counted?" Rose asked, a short giggle escaping her lips.

"I couldn't help myself. I wanted to know how long we've been married, so I checked the calendar, and found out that we've been married for twelve days and known each other for three weeks." Jack said.

"Three weeks…" Rose said, looking up at him. "has it really been three weeks since we were aboard the _Titanic_? It seems so long ago, it's hard to believe that it's only three weeks."

"I know," Jack said. "I feel the same way. Just to think that our lives changed during those three weeks. That we'd end up married."

"I wouldn't have thought we'd be married as well," Rose said. "I mean, four weeks ago, I was with Cal and my mother, packing up to board the _Titanic_, and now, I'm with you."

"You know, if someone came to me a month ago, and told me that I was to marry a beautiful red-head, which happened to be an upper class lady, I would've probably laughed and tell them to get a life," Jack said. "But, I really _am_ married to a beautiful red-head, which was, and still is, an upper class woman." Rose smiled.

"And if someone came to me a year ago, telling me that I'll marry a man from steerage, who happens to be quite handsome and caring, I would've probably send them to the asylum for pure insanity," Rose said. "But whenever I look at you, I know that you're the only one I'll ever love." Jack smiled.

"Jack! Rose! Breakfast is ready!" Katherine called out from the kitchen.

"We'll be right down!" Jack called out. He turned to Rose. "So, you ready to eat our last breakfast here?"

"As long as you're with me," Rose said, as she left the guest room and headed down the stairs, with Jack close behind her.

"Rosie!" Amanda said, excitedly as she got up and ran towards her. Rose smiled and picked her up.

"Hi, Mandy bear!" Rose said, smiling at the little girl.

"Daddy said you and Jack are going away," Amanda said, her face beginning to get gloomy.

"Well, yes, we are, Amanda," Rose said.

"But I don't want you to go!" Amanda said, throwing her arms around Rose's neck.

"Oh, Amanda, we won't be gone forever," Rose said. "We're going to visit."

"Really?" Amanda asked, smiling.

"Just to see this angelic face, of course," Rose said, smiling. Amanda smiled and hugged her once more. Rose set Amanda down, and let her go back to coloring. "Hello, Jon." Rose smiled to Jonathan.

"Good morning!" Jonathan said. "I thought you two would never come down." Jack laughed.

"We were just packing our things." Jack said. "We wouldn't wanna leave anything behind, you know." Jonathan nodded.

"Well, why don't you two go on and eat your breakfast. I'll be with you in a minute," Jonathan said. Jack and Rose went over to the dining room, where they found Katherine place a plateful of food on the table, which was nicely decorated. Katherine looked up.

"Well, it's about time!" Katherine said. "Sit down, please. You wouldn't want to stand all day." Jack and Rose took their seats beside each other. "Amanda, Jon, come on!" Katherine called. "Breakfast is ready!"

"Kat, what's the special occasion?" Rose asked, noticing how beautifully decorated the table was.

"Well, it's your last breakfast here, and I want it to be special," Katherine said.

"You're acting as if this is our last meal on earth," Rose said. "Relax, Kat. You don't need to stress yourself out. It's only breakfast." Katherine laughed.

"I did get overboard on this breakfast thing, didn't I?" Katherine asked.

"Just a little bit," Rose said. "But this sure does look delicious."

"I'm glad," Katherine said. "I worked hard on it." Rose smiled, as she began eating. Jack did the same. "I can't believe you two are leaving already!" Katherine said. "It seems as if you two came here yesterday." Rose smiled.

"I know," Rose said. "I'll miss this place."

"I'll miss you," Katherine said.

"I'll miss you too!" Rose said, getting up to give Katherine a hug. Katherine hugged her back. Jack smiled as he watched the two hug. He continued to eat his breakfast. Rose sat down, and continued to eat her breakfast as well, half of her not wanting to leave, but the other half feeling that they should return back to New York.

* * *

Hours passed in the Michaels' house, and it was already seven thirty in the evening, leaving Jack and Rose a half hour to prepare to head for the train station. The suitcases were already set beside the door, ready to be picked up when they were ready to leave. Katherine held Amanda in her arms, as Jonathan went to pick up the suitcases. Jack opened the front door and let everyone go in front of him, before he went out, and shut the door behind him. They headed towards the train station, where Jack and Rose would board their train, back to New York. Jack and Rose walked hand-in-hand as they followed Jonathan and Katherine to the train station, which was about five blocks from their house. When they reached the station, it was already seven fifty, leaving them ten minutes to say goodbye to Jack and Rose.

"Oh, Rose, I'm going to miss you so much!" Katherine cried, as she threw her arms around Rose's shoulders, pulling her into a friendly hug.

"Me too, Kat," Rose said, hugging her back, as she felt the tears come to her eyes. Jack watched them.

"I have a feeling Rose isn't gonna be too happy when we arrive in New York," Jack said.

"Why do you say that?" Jonathan asked.

"Look at them," Jack said, as he watched Katherine and Rose hugging each other. Jonathan looked over his shoulder, as his wife hugged Rose, tears falling out of her eyes as she did so.

"I suppose Katherine isn't going to have it as easy as Rose will," Jonathan said. "Rose is like a sister to Kat."

"I know," Jack said. "I just hope that she won't be too depressed." Amanda tugged on Jonathan's pant leg. He looked down.

"Yes, sweetie?" Jonathan said.

"I don't want Jack and Rose to go." Amanda said, her voice shaky from her upcoming tears. Jonathan gave his daughter a warm smile.

"I know, sweetie, but they have too," Jonathan said.

"Why?" Amanda asked, her head craned up.

"Well, they have to go back home," Jonathan said.

"But they have a home with me, mommy and you, daddy." Amanda said, tears shimmering in her light blue eyes. Jack smiled down at her. He crouched down, so he could meet her eyes.

"I'll tell you what," Jack said. Amanda looked into his eyes. "I promise to write to you and your mommy and daddy, and maybe next Christmas, Rose and I could come visit." A smile was brought up on Amanda's face, as she threw her small arms around Jack's strong neck. Smiling, Jack hugged the little girl back, knowing that he's going to miss her. Five minutes passed, as Jack and Amanda made small talk with each other, as Rose and Katherine were still saying their farewells. The sound of the train's horn was what brought them to reality, and Jack and Rose went by each other's side. The train slowly pulled up, stopping as the conductor came out.

"This train is heading to New York," The conductor shouted. "It will leave in less than five minutes!" Jack and Rose looked at each other, as Katherine and Jonathan stood by each other's side, with Jonathan carrying Amanda in his arms. Jack picked up the two suitcases, as he began boarding. Rose, stood where she was, as tears shimmered in her eyes.

"Come on, Rose," Jack said, as he came towards her, taking her hand in his. Rose turned to face him and she nodded sadly, as she looked at the Michaels' one last time. Waving, she climbed on the train, with Jack's help and held onto the railing, as she watched Jack step on. Jack led Rose inside the train, and into their seats. Rose sat at the window, as she waved to her friends, a single tear sliding down her cheek as she watched them wave back to her.

"All aboard!" The conductor yelled, and a minute later, the train slowly began pulling away from the station, as Rose kept on waving to her friends, until they were out of sight. Once Rose couldn't see them anymore, she sat properly in her seat and sighed.

"I'm going to miss them," Rose said, as she looked up at him. Jack looked down at her.

"I know you are," Jack said, kissing the top of her forehead.

"They're such amazing friends," Rose admitted, as she leaned her head against his shoulder. Jack put his arm around her shoulder, and pulled her against him.

"Maybe, after we get things settled in New York, we could move to Santa Monica," Jack said, his eyes glancing downward, as he contacted with Rose's bright blue-green eyes. A smile came across Rose's face as her eyes twinkled up at him.

"You really mean it?" Rose asked, the smile still pasted on her face. Jack nodded, as his blue eyes shone brightly down at her.

"Anything to make you happy," Jack said, pressing his lips against her forehead, taking in the scent of her red curls.

"I love you," Rose whispered as she closed her eyes.

"I love you too," Jack whispered back, holding her hand in his. As the train made it's way through the east, Rose slept on Jack's shoulder, as Jack stood awake, holding onto Rose's hand, as his thoughts were on Rose, and their life together.

* * *

The train rode its way through the tracks that led to the east. It was the third day on the train ride, and it was already mid-afternoon. They were now passing through Pennsylvania, as New York was only about five hours away. Jack and Rose had eaten their lunch a while earlier, and now they sat in their seats, as Jack drew on his portfolio, with Rose watching over his shoulder. It was the fourth of May, and the sun shone brightly as the train rode on the tracks. As Jack drew, Rose took something out of the small purse that she carried with her. It was a small book, with a lock. Rose had bought it in Santa Monica, with Katherine on the second week they had spent with the Michaels'. Rose took out a pen, and opened up to the first page of her diary.

_5/4/12_

_Dear Diary,_

_This is my first entry as a free woman. Throughout my adolescent years, I've been through misery. Everything had changed once my father died when I was sixteen, a mere year ago. My father was the kind of man who would stop what he's doing and spend his whole day with you, no matter what time of day it was. William, my father's name, was my hero. He was everything any girl would ever want in a father. He will always be in my heart, and I will always love him. This entry will explain all the hurt and pain I have lived through for most of my life, up until I married the man I love._

_I was brought to this world on December twenty fourth of 1895. My parents-William and Ruth DeWitt-Bukater-were married for eighteen years, before my father lost his battle with leukemia. He was a lovable father, and a father who always was there for me when I needed him the most. He was the type of father to spend all of his spare time with his only daughter, and would do absolutely anything to make me a happy girl. I miss him dearly, and I would do absolutely anything to bring him back to my life. I loved him dearly, and it hurt me when he passed away. My mother, she was quite the opposite. She wanted me to be a perfect, elegant woman, to marry the richest bachelor in town. She had sent me to finishing school by the time I was fifteen, graduating when I turned seventeen. After the loss of my father, I met the one man that I would be forced to get engaged to, seeing that we were growing bankrupt, after paying off the debts of the medical bills that were left behind after my father passed on._

_The man I was to become engaged to was named Caledon Hockley, known as the richest bachelor in Philadelphia, being at the age of thirty. I have to admit, that he was quite handsome, and muscular build, but I would never think of becoming his wife, after what he has done to me. By the first month of our engagement, I have met the real Caledon Hockley. The Caledon Hockley nobody else has met. Cal-what he had preferred to be called-became abusive when I had spoken to a man, him having thoughts that I was engaging into another relationship, as I was engaged to him. He slapped me, and began berating me, telling me often times that I were to stay with him and only have conversations with him, and nobody else, unless he was beside me. From then on, he became possessive and obnoxious. From the first slap to the possessiveness, I have had enough of him._

_Unfortunately, he had bought tickets for us to board, what then was called, the 'Ship of Dreams', also nicknamed the 'unsinkable' ship. We were to board the Titanic, to return to America, after our shopping spree in Paris, France. The day of the maiden voyage arrived, and we were to board the ship by noon. I wanted to wear black, seeing that I was feeling miserable and unhappy. Cal had objected to my choice, and told me to change, to put on a more suitable outfit for the boarding. I, however, couldn't argue with him and went to change. A few hours later, we boarded the luxurious ship. I felt as if we were boarding a slave ship, that would take me to America in chains, and more likely make my life more miserable, for I was to marry Cal once we reached America._

_However, the trip was the opposite. The voyage was much more exciting than what I'd thought it would be. One, I met the man that I would soon marry, two, I have experienced adventure aboard the ship, with the help of the man that I would love, three, aboard the ship was when I fell in love with him. Him, being Jack Dawson-my husband. We've been through hell and back, when the ship had struck the iceberg. First, Cal had framed Jack for stealing the Heart of the Ocean-a necklace with a rare blue diamond, costing up to two million dollars-with the help of Lovejoy, his valet. Secondly, he had Jack arrested, locking him up at the lower part of the ship, as it was sinking in the cold North Atlantic. Thirdly, Cal had shot at us as the ship was sinking, leading us back to the dangers of the ship, and fourthly, I had come close to losing Jack, in the freezing waters. Luckily, he had survived, leaving me a happy woman._

_Jack and I married on the twentieth of April, only several days after the sinking. We figured that it would keep Cal away from us, leaving us alone for once, after everything he has done to us. Unfortunately, had had returned, hoping that I'd come with him. But I wasn't willing to go anywhere with him, not when I'm married to Jack. Jack. Just the mention of his name causes for my heart to flutter. He's my world, and I love him. I wouldn't know what I'd do without him by my side. I wouldn't know what I'd do if he died that night, with the other fifteen hundred people who perished with the Titanic. I have never experienced anything so tragic and yet, so beautiful. Tragic, that she had sank, but beautiful that I met the man that I would soon marry._

_Every time I look into his eyes, I fall in love again. It's as if I experience love over and over again and never getting tired of it, for I know that our love for each other would last for God knows how long. I feel safe in his arms, and it comforts me, to know that I'll have the ability to spend the rest of my life with him and still have all the love there from when we first met. Being a very talented artist, Jack captures the person's soul and draws it all on paper, as if the portrait was alive. I love art, and I am amazed every time I watch Jack draw his portraits. It stunned me to know that Jack was born with a talent so pure and so incredible, that I know someday, he would open up his own gallery and make loads of money, possibly, and maybe become a famous artist as he wishes to be._

_The train is about a mile away from the train station in New York, that will bring our honeymoon to an official end. I had enjoyed my stay in Santa Monica, and wish that we would visit there more often. It's a beautiful place, and it's adventurous. I just hope that Jack and I would go back there, probably in the summer, and maybe go horseback riding again. Well, I will be ending this journal now, for I have written for the past hour and a half. I'm exhausted and Jack is getting a bit bored to sitting here doing nothing, when he had finished his portrait. I hope to write in you soon and maybe you'll learn more about my life. As of now, goodnight._

_Rose Dawson_

Closing her diary, Rose placed it back into her purse, along with her pen, then sat back, as her head glanced over at her husband, who seemed to be just as exhausted as she was. Smiling, Rose placed a hand over his and held it firmly in her own. Jack turned his head and smiled at her, as he squeezed her hand. He brought her hand towards his lips and gently placed a tender kiss on her delicate hand, causing for Rose to smile and feel warmth envelope her body at the rough touch of his tender lips. Within forty-five minutes, the train had finally come to a halt, stopping at the train station by a quarter to nine. Jack got up as took his suitcases as he slowly began walking away from their seats, with Rose close behind him. Climbing down the steps, Jack set the suitcases down and held out his hands to help Rose out of the train. Smiling, Rose bent down and wrapped her arms around Jack's neck and allowed for him to carry her out of the train.

Setting her down, Jack looked into her eyes and smiled brightly, before placing a tender kiss onto her ruby red lips. A moment later, their lips had pulled apart, leaving a loving smile on each of their faces as Jack picked up the suitcases and led the way out of the train station and into the dark streets of New York City. As they were walking, the chilly wind blew against them, causing for Rose to hug herself. Jack noticing that Rose was shivering stops walking and places the suitcases down, as he took off his light jacket, placing it on Rose. Rose looked up at him and smiled, thanking him for the jacket. Jack smiled and picked up the suitcases as they began walking down the block, until they reached their apartment. Rose opened the door, as she watched Jack step inside the lobby of the apartment building. Closing the front door, Rose began climbing the steps, with Jack close behind her. Reaching their floor, Rose took the key from the small purse that she carried with her and slipped it through the keyhole, opening their apartment door, allowing for them to enter their home. Once they were in their parlor room, Rose turned on the light, exposing the room to them, finding it the same as they have last left it. Jack placed the suitcases beside the door, as he closed the door. Rose walked towards the kitchen, wanting to get a glass of water, to quench her thirst. Jack stood beside her as he watched her take small sips from her glass. Rose stopped drinking and smiled up at him.

"Is something the matter, darling?" Rose asked, looking into his blue eyes. Jack smiled and shook his head.

"I just can't seem to get enough of you," Jack said. "I'm in love with you." Rose smiled as she set her glass down and went towards her.

"Really?" Rose asked. "It's good to know that you are in love with me, because I know I'm deeply in love with you,"

Jack smiled as he leaned closer, pressing his lips onto hers, as he brought her into a passionate kiss, loosening all the love that was within his body, and transferring it to Rose, as they kissed. Bringing his hand downward to the small of his back, Jack pulled her closer to him, as he felt Rose's delicate hand placed behind his neck, as she fingered his golden hair. Their lips brushed against each other, as their tongues made love of their own, both oblivious to the world around them, lost into their own world through the depth of their kiss. Moments passed and their kiss was still strong, as if it would never end. Finally, they pulled away to catch their breaths, as both stared into each other's eyes.

"You're so beautiful," Jack whispered, as he let his thumb stroke her delicate cheek. Rose smiled, as the windows to her soul gazed into the blue orbs that always made her feel week to her knees, as the depth of his eyes caused for her to fall in love over and over again, with the one man that she will ever love.

"I love you," Rose said, burying her face into his chest, clutching onto his shirt, as she breathed in his scent, never in her life, experiencing love by a man as handsome as Jack was, and yet still caring and honest. Jack gently stroked her hair, as he held her close to him, not wanting to let go of the beauty that he held in his arms.

"I love you too, Rose." Jack said, as he buried his face into her hair. "More than words can ever say." Rose lifted her head and smiled, as their lips met once more, bringing them into an intimate kiss, that never seemed to end. Within minutes, they were in their bedrooms, making sure that every light was out, and lay on their beds, as their kiss led to something more as Jack took Rose to the stars yet again.

A/N: Well, please review!! I'm sorry for the confusion...please forgive me!! :(...


	27. A Couple's Gift from Love

A/N: Sorry for the lack of update!! School has been very hectic on me. I had a project to do, plus homework and all that boring stuff. Now that the holidays are nearing, I might have more time to update (after xmas of course!) Thanks for all the wonderful reviews!! Keep them coming!! Okay, I'll stop babbling now and let you read the new chapter...

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

A month had passed since Jack and Rose had returned from their honeymoon. It was already the tenth of June in the big city, as Jack had come home from the park. A month earlier, the day after they had come home from Santa Monica, Jack and Rose gone over to their bank, finding over two million dollars deposited into their account. Jack and Rose were surprised that Cal was actually telling the truth; that he was actually willing to let Rose go. Jack had been surprised to see that much money in their bank account, for he had never seen two million dollars before in his life. Rose, on the other hand, wasn't as shocked as Jack was, for she had lived on money for all of her life.

Jack climbed the steps that would lead to their apartment, with his portfolio tucked under his arm. He was whistling, seeming to be in a happy mood. Reaching their apartment door, Jack twisted the doorknob, until it opened, allowing for Jack to step inside. As he did, an aroma filled his nostrils, as a smile came across his face. Setting his portfolio on a side table, Jack walked towards the kitchen, as he found Rose making his favorite dish-pasta with Rose's homemade sauce, in which she learned to prepare with Katherine's help. Rose looked up, smiling as she found Jack leaning against the doorway that separated the kitchen from the parlor room.

"So, how was your day at the park?" Rose asked, as she lifted the wooden spoon, to taste the sauce.

"It was fine," Jack said, walking towards her. "Can I get a taste?" Rose smiled and handed him the spoon, watching him taste the sauce that she had prepared for their dinner. "Mmmm, delicious." Jack complimented. "You're beginning to become an amazing cook, Rose." Rose smiled.

"Well, I'm a quick learner," Rose said.

"It seems that you are," Jack said, taking a seat on one of the chairs beside the kitchen table. "So, how was your day?"

"Fine," Rose said, covering the pot with a lid, and shutting off the flame. Rose turned and looked into Jack's eyes, as she felt her heart quicken for she had some news for him. Swallowing the lump that formed in her throat, Rose took a deep breath, trying to find the courage to speak. She went to the doctors earlier, to find if her suspicions were true. A week earlier, she had realized that she hadn't received her monthly cycle, and Rose began getting nervous. She had managed to make an appointment for this afternoon, a few days earlier, to make sure that everything was in order. Rose still remembered the doctor's words after he found the results.

* * *

_Rose stepped into the doctor's office, after her name had been called, and found a thin gown placed on top of the examination table. The doctor had told her that he would be with her in a moment, and told her to dress into the gown. Sighing, Rose began removing her dress, and her undergarments, and slipped on the thin gown, as she sat on the table, waiting patiently for the doctor to return. A few short minutes later, the door opened, revealing a middle-aged man, with soft gray hair in a white doctor's coat, holding a clipboard in his arm._

_"Good day, Miss Dawson," The doctor smiled as he closed the door behind him. "I'm Dr. Thompson," Rose gave him a small smile as she watched him flip through the records. "How are we today?" Dr. Thompson asked._

_"Fine," Rose muttered, as her heart began to quicken at the curiosity that was building up inside of her._

_"Well, you say that something's wrong, right?" Dr. Thompson asked, looking at her._

_"Yes," Rose said. "I was supposed to receive my monthly about a month or two ago, and I never received it."_

_"I see," Dr. Thompson said, going towards her. "You're married, right?"_

_"Yes," Rose said, with pride. "I am."_

_"Good," Dr. Thompson smiled. "Did you have any sexual intercourse with your husband?" Rose blushed at the question, but couldn't find her voice, so she nodded, a soft pink shade appearing on her cheeks. Dr. Thompson smiled. "Well, I'll examine you and make sure everything's fine, all right?" Rose nodded. "Now would you please lie down for me," Dr. Thompson said. Rose did as she was told and allowed for the doctor to examine her. About ten minutes later, he finished. He had a smile across his face. "Well, Mrs. Dawson, I did find something that's causing for the lateness of your monthly cycle." Dr. Thompson said, as he got up, to wash his hands._

_"What is it?" Rose asked, as she sat upright, hoping that nothing's wrong._

_"Well, Mrs. Dawson, I have to say that your husband is going to be one happy father," Dr. Thompson said, taking the clipboard from his table and scribbled something down. It took a moment or two for Rose to finally figure out what he meant._

_"A happy father?" Rose said to herself. Suddenly, her eyes went wide, and she stared at the doctor. "You mean, I-I'm…"_

_"Pregnant?" Dr. Thompson finished for her. "Yes, you are. About two months along I should say." Dr. Thompson looked up from his clipboard. "I'm assuming this is your first?" Rose nodded, still trying to sink in the news. To finally believe that she's going to be a mother. A smile came across her face as she looked up the doctor._

_"I'm going to be a mother," Rose said, smiling brightly, finally getting her wish._

_"Yes, you are, Mrs. Dawson." Dr. Thompson said. "I should say you'll be expecting morning sickness for the next few weeks. I want you to come here every month for a check-up, just to make sure everything's going to be all right,"_

_"Okay, I will." Rose smiled, as her eyes shone happily._

_"Very well then," Dr. Thompson said. "I'm going to leave you alone, so you could change back to your original clothes." Dr. Thompson stopped and turned around. "Congratulations, Mrs. Dawson. You're going to be a wonderful mother." Rose smiled._

_"Thank you," Rose said, watching as the doctor left the office. Rose got off of the examination table, and took the gown off, as she began redressing in her original clothes. As she did so, she thought of becoming a mother. Once she finished dressing, Rose looked down at her abdomen and felt the small lump that was forming. "I'm going to be a mother," Rose whispered to herself as a smile came across her face. A few moments later, Rose left the doctor's office, to go home so she could think about motherhood. All Rose hoped was that Jack would be just as thrilled as she was to become a parent. She wouldn't know what she'd do if he wasn't._

* * *

"Is something wrong, Rose?" Jack asked, noticing that Rose began to grow nervous. He looked into her eyes, as he found that she had something to tell him. Something that would change their lives forever. "Do you have something to tell me?" Rose looked up at him and nodded. "Well, go on and tell me," Jack said, getting prepared to whatever she was going to say. Rose took a deep breath as she got ready to tell him.

"Well, Jack," Rose said, as she looked into his eyes. "I went to the doctor's today—"

"Is everything all right?" Jack asked, beginning to get worried. "Are you okay?"

"Jack, relax," Rose said. "Everything's fine, it's just that the doctor found something that I would suffer through for the next seven months,"

"What is it?" Jack asked.

"Well, Jack," Rose said, her heart beating rapidly, growing nervous by the second. "I know you're not ready to become one, but unfortunately, you are."

"Not ready to become what?" Jack asked, confused. "What are you talking about, Rose?"

"I'm pregnant, Jack," Rose said, getting to the point. "You're going to be a father, and I know you don't want to be a father yet, and-" Tears began to well up in Rose's eyes, as she covered her face with her hands and let the tears out, hoping that Jack wasn't going to let her go through this alone.

"I'm going to be a father," Jack whispered to himself, as he wrapped his arms around her, bringing her towards him. Rose looked up at him, tears already fell down her cheeks. A smile came across Jack's face, as his eyes glowed. "That's wonderful!" Jack said, as he embraced his wife. "I'm going to be a father!" Jack shouted happily. Rose was surprised that Jack was happy to become a father.

"So, you're not upset?" Rose asked.

"Of course not," Jack said. "Why would I be upset?"

"Well, when Jonathan asked you when we would get kids of our own, you said that you weren't ready, and that you wanted to experience marriage first." Rose said, not taking her eyes away from his.

"Rose, that was then," Jack said. "This is now, and if I'm going to be a father, then I'll be willing to experience fatherhood. Rose, I love you, and I would do absolutely anything to make sure that you're happy and loved." Rose smiled as she threw her arms around his neck, bringing him to a tight embrace, as she buried her face in the crook of her neck, allowing for tears of joy slide down her cheeks and fall onto Jack's shirt.

"I love you," Rose muttered as she held him close to her, feeling the warmth of his body transfer to her own, making her feel warm and loved as their embrace tightened.

"I love you too, Rose," Jack said, gently stroking her curls. A smile came across her lips as she breathed in his scent. Her hands brushed against Jack's shirt, as she could feel his muscles that was formed on his body. She could feel Jack's lips press against her head, as he planted a kiss against her curls. The soft beat of her heart assured her that she was loved and cared for by the one man who always had his arms around her, who always understood her, and loved her no matter what the situation was. Rose pulled away, just enough to look into his blue eyes. Smiling, Rose tiptoed, to plant a much loving kiss onto his lips, enjoying the warm feeling as their lips brushed against each other, as their kiss grew intense and passionate, with their tongues intertwining and putting more depth into their loving kiss. A knock on their door was what had brought them back to reality, causing for them to pull apart. Rose smiled up at her husband, as he smiled back, causing for her to grow more weak and loved every time she looked up at him. He let her go, as he walked towards the parlor room, to answer the door.

Rose stood there, watching as Jack left to answer the door. A smile appeared on her face as she realized that Jack was happy to become a father, just as she hoped he'd be. A tender hand stroked the small bump that was forming from inside of her. Looking down, tears began to well up in her eyes, as the reality of becoming a mother sank inside her, as every wish she had had come true. She almost felt as if she were in a dream, fearing that she'd wake up any moment, back to her old, first class life. But looking at the surroundings around her looking down at her fourth finger on her left hand, she knew she wasn't dreaming. She was in reality. Married to the one man she ever loved, and pregnant with his unborn child. To her, it was a dream come true, having almost every wish she made come true. She heard voices come from the parlor room, as her thoughts were occupied with her unborn baby. Rose smiled and gave her abdomen a final stroke, before head towards the parlor room, where she found Jack speaking with her mother. Smiling Rose made her way towards Jack, and slid her arm through his. Jack looked down at her and smiled.

"Hello, Rose," Ruth smiled, as she looked at her daughter up and down. "My, do you look beautiful," Rose smiled, as she stared at her mother with loving eyes.

"Thank you, mother," Rose smiled, as her eyes glowed.

"Why, don't you seem cheerful today?" Ruth said, her eyes locking into Rose's.

"Well, come on in, and maybe then, we'll tell you." Rose said, moving aside, to allow for her mother to come inside. "Have a seat, will you?" Rose said, closing the door. "Are you thirsty? Would you like anything to drink? Tea, coffee maybe?"

"My heavens, Rose, calm down!" Ruth said, smiling. "I'm fine, truly. Now, will you two sit down and tell me whatever you have to say," Rose and Jack made their way to the sofa, and took their seats beside each other. Rose sat down, and placed her folded hands on top of her lap. She looked up at Jack, and gave him a smile, then she looked over at her mother.

"Well," Rose began. "Mother, I-Jack and I-we have something to tell you," Rose said, her eyes looking into her mothers.

"Well, tell me, then, if you must," Ruth said.

"It seems that I came late on my monthly cycle," Rose said, her heart beating at a fast pace, as she found it difficult to tell her mother the oh-so-quick news. Her eyes managed to glance over her mothers, and she suddenly found them wide.

"Rose, you're not…" Ruth began. "…are you?"

"Well, as a matter of fact, I am," Rose said. A smile crept to her face, as her hand held Jack's in a firm, but loving grip. "Jack and I…we're going to have a baby!" Rose announced, tears already welling up in her eyes.

"A baby?" Ruth gasped, as she placed a hand over her mouth, to hide away the shock. "I'm going to be a grandmother?" Rose nodded happily, as she watched her mother smile brightly. "Oh my dear Lord, that's wonderful!" Ruth said, throwing her arms around her daughter. "When did you find out?"

"This afternoon," Rose said. "I went to the doctor's to make sure,"

"Oh my God, I'm going to be a grandmother!" Ruth smiled. "I never thought that I'd live to see the day," Rose laughed.

"Mother, you're not that old," Rose said. "You're only forty-six."

"Well, still, my dear," Ruth said.

"You're going to be a young grandmother," Rose added. "Usually women become grandmothers at their late fifties." Ruth smiled, as her eyes began to moisten.

"Rose, you've made me the most happiest woman alive," Ruth said, her voice choked over the tears that were threatening to fall.

"Oh, mother," Rose said, a tear sliding down her cheek. She wrapped her arms around her and pulled her into a tight, but loving embrace. "I love you." Ruth was taken aback, to what Rose just said. Rose hadn't said those three words to her, since she was a little girl. Tears welled up in Ruth's eyes.

"I love you too, sweetheart," Ruth said, stroking Rose's back gently. Ruth stared into Jack's eyes, finding them warm and loving. Something she hadn't seen in a man, since William died of leukemia. Ruth gave him a small smile, as she pulled away from the hug. Ruth placed her gentle hands on Rose's face, and smiled down at her. "You've got a wonderful husband, Rose. I know that Jack would take good care of you." Rose smiled as she looked over her shoulder, finding Jack smiling down at her.

"I know he will, mother," Rose said.

"Oh, bless the Lord, Rose, you're going to have a baby!" Ruth smiled, as she looked down at her daughter. She placed a tender hand over Rose's abdomen. "Before you know it, you're going to hold your son or daughter, just as I have, when you were born."

Rose looked up at her mother, and smiled. But deep within her, she was scared of becoming a mother. The reality had sunk in, when her mother said that she would soon be able to hold her son or daughter in her arms. Inside her, there was a small creature, who was going to live inside her for the next seven months of its development. She felt a smile come across her face, as she thought of what her son or daughter would be like. She could picture a small baby, with soft blonde curls and pure blue eyes, with her smile. Rose closed her eyes for a brief moment, as she took in a deep, relaxing breath. Rose opened them, to be welcomed by warm green eyes. Rose smiled at her mother, finding herself feel love towards the woman that sat before her.

"I'll finally get to understand what it feels like to be a mother," Rose said, a warm, loving smile pasted across her face. Ruth smiled back.

"Don't worry, Rose," Ruth said. "You're going to be a wonderful mother. Especially with your adventurous spirit." Rose smiled, as she looked down at her hands. "Every time I look at you, I see William." Ruth said, her eyes moistening.

"William?" Jack asked, his face wrinkling in confusion.

"My father," Rose said, a hint of sadness heard in her voice.

"Oh," Jack said, feeling dim-witted at the moment.

"He used to do everything with me," Rose said, looking up at him. "We used to always ride on horses and go to the lake. There was a special rock that my father and I would sit on and talk, tell jokes, do all sorts of things." Rose looked up at him, finding his blue eyes locking into her own. "You remind me of him. He loved me, for who I was and treated me like a normal person. Like I was the only girl in the whole world that he would ever be with." Rose looked back down at her hands, playing with the two rings that were on her fourth finger on her left hand. She felt tears moisten her eyes, as she held back a sob. "I loved him, so much. He was the only man that I ever knew, that treated me like a real person. As if I was actually worth something. But, on my sixteenth birthday, he lost his battle of leukemia and died, leaving me fatherless." Rose's voice was choked as she talked, finding that both Jack and her mother were paying close attention. "He told me to keep a promise. He made me promise that I marry my one true love, and live my life with him and love him, just as I loved my father. He wanted me to be happy and not marry someone I didn't love. He wanted me to find my soulmate, and now, I finally fulfilled that promise." Rose felt a single tear escape from her blue-green eyes.

"Rose—" Jack began, bringing his arms around her shoulders.

"I kept my promise to him, Jack," Rose cried, looking up at him. "And I'm going to keep your promise, just as I have with my father's."

"I know you will," Jack said, gently stroking her arm, as he gazed into her eyes. Rose held back her tears, preventing them from falling, for she was tired of crying. Taking a deep breath, Rose relaxed her nerves, and looked up at Jack, finding him staring down at her, with warm, loving eyes. Rose couldn't help but smile back. She looked over at her mother, finding her in tears.

"Mother, why are you crying?" Rose asked, concern heard in her voice.

"Oh, nothing," Ruth said, wiping her tears with a handkerchief that she pulled out of her pocket. "It's just that, seeing you happy, makes me happy, and now that you're expecting, I-"

"Mother, I'll be fine," Rose assured her mother. "I am happy. More happy than I've ever been in my entire life." Rose said, placing a gentle hand over her mother's. "And I know that you're going to be there for your grandson or your granddaughter. I know my child is going to be welcomed to this world in open arms." Ruth just stared at her, with loving eyes. "It's awkward saying this, but I'm glad that you forced me to get engaged to Cal." Ruth looked at her, perplexed.

"Rose, what are you talking about?" Ruth asked. "You couldn't have possibly been happy to be engaged to Cal, when-"

"No, mother," Rose interrupted. "I wasn't glad that I was engaged to him." Ruth looked at Rose with confusion. "You see, mother, if you hadn't forced me into that engagement, I wouldn't be married to Jack, nor would I be carrying his child." Ruth gave her daughter a small, loving smile, as she looked into her eyes.

"I'm just glad that you have kept your promise to your father," Ruth said. "There's nothing that could mean more to me than your honor." Rose gave her mother a small smile, as she listened to her words. "That's why I'm glad that you turned out like him, and not more like me."

"Mother—" Rose began.

"No, Rose," Ruth said. "All I've done to you in your childhood was treat you as if you weren't my daughter, when you are my daughter. Never have I even uttered the words 'I love you', nor have I even showed my love towards you. All I can say for myself Rose, is that I've been a bad mother to you, and I do apologize for that. If I could take it back, I would."

"Mother, I know you meant well," Rose said. "You wanted me to live my life in first class, and I understand-"

"Rose, the only reason I wanted you to live in first class, was so that you wouldn't have to worry about money, so you could have everything you would ever want." Ruth said, sighing as she looked down at her hands. "I wanted you to be happy. I didn't mean to make your life miserable."

"I know you didn't, mother," Rose said, placing both of her hands over her mother's. "You just wanted me to be happy, just like any mother would want their child to be. But mother, I don't really need money to be happy. I never did. I could careless if we had no money whatsoever, but if I have your love, then I'll be the happiest daughter in the whole world." Ruth smiled and pulled Rose into another embrace, closing her eyes to cherish the moment of feeling her daughter's arms around her. Never before had she felt welcomed or loved since William passed on. Ruth felt a single tear slide down her cheek as she gently stroked Rose's curls, feeling the warmth of her body transfer to her.

"I love you, Rose," Ruth whispered, as she pulled away. Rose smiled, feeling her tears come to her eyes.

_This is a dream come true,_ Rose thought, as she looked up at her mother. _My life is everything I've ever wanted it to be._ "I love you too, mom."

"You haven't called me that in years," Ruth breathed, as she stared down at her daughter.

"Well, I figured that I could start acting like a daughter to you, and appreciate you for who you are," Rose said, smiling.

"You're suck a wonderful woman, Rose," Ruth said. "I just regret treating you like I did in the past. I hope you could forgive me."

"But mother, I already have," Rose said. "I forgave you the minute you hugged me on the _Carpathia_ a month ago." Ruth smiled and allowed for her tears to flow down her cheeks. Rose lifted her hand to her cheek, as she wiped every tear away. "There's no need for tears, mother. Everything will be fine now. We're all a family. Maybe a small family, but we're still a family nonetheless."

"I know we are," Ruth said. "And I sure am glad to be a part of this family." Ruth gave Rose a warm smile, as she caught Rose's stare, finding her eyes shining brightly. Silence lingered in the air for moments, until the soft chime of the grandfather clock that was in the parlor room had brought all three to reality. Rut looked up, finding that it was already noon, seeing that they've been talking for more than an hour. "Dear heavens!" Ruth gasped, getting up from her seat. "We've been chit-chatting for an hour straight, without realizing that the days going. I nearly forgot that I've got to attend the Sunday services, which starts in another hour, and I haven't even gotten ready!"

"Mother, calm down," Rose said. "You may go on up and change if you have to. There's no need for you to get worried over nothing."

"You're right," Ruth said, calming down. "I guess finding out that I'm going to be a grandmother sort of got into my head, didn't it?"

"It seems so," Rose said, giving out a short laugh.

"Are you going to attend the services?" Ruth asked.

"Maybe next Sunday," Rose said. "I'm quite tired, and besides, I'm still kind of shocked that I'm going to be a mother.

"All right, then," Ruth said. "I suppose that I'll see you two later, then."

"Suppose so," Rose smiled, as she saw her mother to the door. "I'll see you later, mother."

"Of course, my dear." Ruth smiled, as she left their apartment and went up to her own, which she shared with her good friend, Patricia Andrews, the woman who was nearly the same age as Ruth and had a son who lived in Maine. Once her mother was out of sight, Rose closed the door and turned.

"Well, I guess we are completely alone now," Rose said, heading towards Jack, where she sat beside him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I still can't believe that I'm going to be a father," Jack said, his eyes glowing, as his hand landed gently on top of her stomach. Rose smiled up at him, placing her hands over his.

"Well, believe it, because seven months from now, we're going to be parents," Rose said, as her eyes filled with tears of joy.

"Rose, I'm glad that you're married to me," Jack said, staring down at her blue-green eyes, which shimmered brightly whenever she looked up at him. "That you're always there for me, when I need you the most, and-" Rose placed two fingers over his lips, stopping him.

"Jack," Rose said, looking up at him. "I'm just as glad as you are. There's no need for you to say anything. When I look in your eyes, I see the truth. I see that this is where I belong-in you arms. I can't see myself anywhere else, besides with you." Rose placed her hand onto his cheek, allowing for her thumb to caress the masculine texture of his cheekbone. "Jack, I love you, and there's nothing in this world that would ever take me away from you. I promise." Jack smiled and pulled Rose close to him, as their lips connected into a passionate kiss. Rose's palm landed at the back of Jack's neck, as Jack's hand went to the small of her back, as he shifted into a more comfortable position, to make the kiss more deeper, and more passionate. Rose played with the strands of hair, that was at the back of Jack's head, as their lips brushed against each other.

As they kissed, Rose thought of her unborn child. She pictured Jack and herself walking down a park, with a little boy or girl running down ahead of them, laughing, as the summer breeze crashed against their bodies. This caused for her to make the kiss more intense, as she tightened her grip on Jack, holding him as close to her as possible, that a sheet of paper couldn't go between them. Both tried to get air through their noses, as their lips continued to stay connected, devouring each other with the strength of the love that they held within their hearts. With their arms wrapped each other, and their lips brushing against each other, the lovers were oblivious to the world around them, both forgetting that they had to get dressed for church. Moments later, they separated from their kiss, catching their breaths, as they stared into each other's eyes. Rose grew weak to the knees when she looked into his blue eyes.

_Those eyes,_ Rose thought, as her eyes were locked into his. _They always seem to make me fall in love with him all over again,_ Rose smiled up at him, as she held his hand in hers, giving it a firm, loving squeeze, as she gazed into his blue eyes. Whenever she looked into them, she feels loved and cared for. From all the pain they have been through for the past two months had caused for their love to grow stronger. Never before, had Rose experienced such intense love with a man. She always thought that it would only happen in a fairytale—something that would never happen to anyone. But Rose now knew that love really does exist, and when she was beside Jack, she knew that was where she belonged. Rose looked down at the hand she was holding, and caught a glimpse of his wedding band. Rose gently ran her thumb over the ring, as she stared down at it. This ring had symbolized their love for each other, moreover, it confirmed their vows. This ring told other women that he was taken and also showed that he loved someone. Looking up, she found that his eyes were gazing at her for quite some time. Smiling, Rose cuddled closer to him, enjoying the warmth of his body, as she felt his arm go around her body, protecting her from the dangers of the cruel world that was ahead of them.

Jack and Rose sat on the sofa, both cuddled up against each other, as they were completely oblivious to the world around them. Jack gently stroked Rose's hair, as her head rested on his lap. Rose felt relaxed at Jack's motions, and within minutes, her eyes closed, bringing her into a deep sleep, as her exhaustion took her over. Jack stared down at his sleeping angel and smiled. Not wanting to disturb her, he sat back, as his eyes were beginning to grow heavy as well. He had to admit, that he was exhausted after the walk to central park and back, which was five blocks away from their apartment building. Within a few moments his eyes closed, as he was brought to a dreamless slumber.

* * *

A sudden knock on the door, caused for Jack to awake from his hour worth of sleep. Blinking a few times to focus his eyes, he stretched and let out a short yawn. Looking down, he found that Rose was still asleep. Smiling, he carefully slid out of the sofa, in attempt to not awake Rose, in which he had reached his success. Scratching his head, he walked towards the door to answer it. When he opened the door, he found Annie smiling brightly up at him.

"Well, hello, Jack," Annie greeted. "Is Rose home?"

"Uh, yeah, she is," Jack said, looking over his shoulder, still finding her in her slumber. "Only, she's sleeping."

"Oh, she is," Annie said, letting out a sigh. "Okay, then. Just tell her I stopped by." Annie turned to leave.

"Wait, is it important?" Jack asked. Annie turned back around to face him.

"Well, I just wanted to talk with her," Annie said. "There's something I need to ask her."

"Well, then, I'll wake her up for you," Jack said, stepping inside his apartment. "Hold on."

"Oh, no, Jack you don't have to," Annie protested.

"It's fine," Jack said. He went towards Rose, shaking her gently. "Rose, Annie's here." Rose mumbled something and turned around, ignoring Jack. Jack smiled and leaned his head closer to her, where he pressed his lips onto hers. He felt a response from Rose and he pulled away, smiling.

"Jack?" Rose asked, her voice hoarse from just having woken up from her slumber.

"Yeah, it's me," Jack said. "Annie wants to talk to you."

"Annie's here?" Rose asked, sitting up, as she noticed that Annie was standing out in the hallway. "Oh dear, I'm a mess!"

"Nonsense," Jack said, smiling. "You look fine."

"He's right, Rose," Annie said. "You look amazing." Rose looked up.

"How could I?" Rose asked, as she lifted a strand of curl out. "Look at my hair!"

"Rose, your hair's perfectly fine," Jack said. He looked up, finding that Annie was still standing out in the hallway. "You may step in, you know." Annie smiled.

"Good," Annie said, going inside the apartment. "I was beginning to think that I'd be out in that hallway forever."

"So, Jack said that you wanted to speak with me," Rose said, as she looked up at her friend.

"Well, yes, actually," Annie said. "I need advice."

"I'll be glad to help," Rose smiled, as Annie sat beside her.

"Well, it seems that you don't need me now, so I'll head over to the park to draw," Jack said, heading towards the bedroom to retrieve his portfolio. As he returned to the parlor room, he went over to Rose to give her a tender kiss before leaving. "I'll be back before seven." Jack said, disappearing into the hallway. Rose smiled, as she gazed at the now closed door, where Jack had just left from.

"Rose," Annie said. Rose blinked and looked over at Annie.

"Yes, Annie?" Rose asked, ready to help her friend.

"Well, Michael had asked me out on a date tonight," Annie said.

"That's wonderful!" Rose said, smiling.

"It is," Annie said. "But, I'm not sure of what to wear."

"Well, you've come to the right place then," Rose said, getting up. "I've got plenty of dresses for you to choose from.

"Thank you so much, Rose," Annie said, smiling. "You don't know how much this means to me." Rose smiled.

"Well, I'm glad I could be of help, Annie," Rose said, as she led her to the bedroom. She pulled out a light blue lace dress and a lavender sequin dress. "Well, I believe these two will suit you best." Rose said, laying out the dresses on the queen sized bed. "Now it's up to you to choose the one your prefer."

"They're both beautiful," Annie said, heading towards the dresses, as she let each hand caress one of the dresses. She examined both closely, until she had come with the decision. "I prefer the lavender. It's more exquisite."

"I have to agree," Rose said, taking the lace dress, and placing it back into the closet. "Anything else you need for me to do for you?" Rose asked, as she gazed into Annie's eyes.

"How do you know when you're in love?" Annie asked.

"It will come to you," Rose said, smiling. "You'll know when you find the right man in your life. You may not realize it at first, but in due time, you'll be able to find your one true love." Annie gazed over at Rose, with a curious face on.

"How did you and Jack meet?" Annie asked. "If you don't mind my asking." Rose smiled, and walked towards Annie, as she motioned for her to sit at the edge of the bed.

"Well, it all started, after I had lunch in the first class dining saloon," Rose said.

"First class?" Annie said, eyes wide.

"Yes," Rose said. "Hadn't I told you on the _Carpathia_?" Rose asked, as she looked over at Annie.

"I'm not sure," Annie said. "You did mention that your mother was first class." Rose nodded.

"Well, I was traveling first class on the _Titanic_," Rose said.

"That must've been wonderful," Annie said, smiling.

"Well, up to a certain point, it was," Rose said. "But I never liked being a first class lady. Or moreover, I didn't like being a first class debutante."

"A debutante?" Annie said, surprised.

"Yes, and trust it, it wasn't as wonderful as you'd imagine it to be," Rose said. "I had to attend four years worth of finishing school, until I became a proper lady, then my mother had to find me the richest bachelor in town to marry."

"So, you were going to have an arranged marriage?" Annie asked, looking over at Rose with a shocked expression.

"Well, that's how first class life was," Rose said. "The parents usually chose their daughter's husband or sometimes chose their son's wife. It's in the matter of who has more money." Annie nodded, understanding. "Anyway, Bruce Ismay, the one who came up with the creation of _Titanic_, and all he could blabber about was why he had named her _Titanic_, and how it has to deal with the size of the ship, and how that means stability, luxury, and in his words, 'strength', which was proven wrong four days into her maiden voyage."

"It would've been nice to see that ship in person," Annie sighed. "It's too bad that she sank."

"I know," Rose said. "But I have to admit, she was beautiful."

"I'm sure she was," Annie said. "Well, continue."

"Oh, yes," Rose said. "After I made a statement, which was quite improper for a first class lady to mention in front of a few grown gentlemen, I went out to get some fresh air on deck. That's when I first laid eyes on him. He was down in third class, with two of his friends, as he gazed up at me, seemingly have noticed me before I noticed him. Once our eyes locked, I knew I loved him."

"That's a wonderful way to meet someone you love," Annie said. Rose smiled and nodded.

"Unfortunately, my ex-fiancée had come to ruin my moment, so I stormed off. That night however, when we were having dinner, I felt trapped," Rose said, looking down at her hands. "I felt as if I was screaming at the top of my lungs, and nobody even looks up or notices me. It was the same mindless chatter, the same old shit, as Jack would say, over and over, never ending. It's as if I lived my life already, as if I was reincarnated to another person, who was living this first class life."

"Wow," Annie said, smiling. "I would never think that you would say such harsh words." Rose smiled.

"Well, I'm not your typical first class girl anymore," Rose said, the smile still placed upon her lips. Annie nodded, a smile on her face as well.

"You sure are something, Rose," Annie said. "I'm just glad to have you as a friend."

"Me too," Rose smiled. "Anyhow, I went to my stateroom, claiming that I hadn't felt well, and just trashed everything. I couldn't stand it anymore. I wanted to die right then and there, so I ran towards the stern, preparing to jump off, only to be stopped by Jack, who saved me. I should say that Jack is my hero, and always will be. From that moment on, I was completely in love with him. We've been through everything together. Nothing could ever separate us. Not even the _Titanic_."

"He saved you?" Annie said, her eyes wide in surprise. Rose nodded. "You have a wonderful husband, Rose. You do. Take good care of him."

"Don't worry, Annie. I am," Rose smiled.

"Thanks for sharing the story with me," Annie said. "I know you're not prepared to say the rest, so I'm not pressuring you. I know when the time is right, you'll be ready enough to share me the whole 'Rose DeWitt-Bukater Story'. As of now, I should thank you for your advice and get into this dress of yours."

"Well, I'm glad to be of help," Rose said. "And thank you for listening."

"It is my greatest pleasure, Rose," Annie said, standing up from her seat.

"If you ever need me for anything," Rose said, standing up as well. "You know where to find me."

"Of course," Annie said. "Thanks again, Rose."

"Not a problem at all, Annie," Rose said, smiling sweetly at her friend. "I hope you have a wonderful time tonight."

"Thanks," Annie said. "I hope so too." Rose smiled as Annie went over to her to give her a warm, friendly hug. "I'm glad to have met you, Rose."

"Me too, Annie," Rose said. "Now go run along, before you forget to get dressed." Annie laughed and left the bedroom, as she headed towards the entrance door, opening it.

"Thanks again, Rose," Annie said. "I don't know how to repay you."

"You don't have to, now go," Rose said, giving Annie a gentle push. "I'll talk with you later." Annie smiled.

"Of course," Annie said, as she headed towards her apartment door. Rose smiled and watched as Annie disappeared into her apartment. Sighing, Rose closed the door quietly and went to sit on the sofa, where she let out a soft sigh to clear her thoughts. She looked around the parlor room, finding absolutely nothing to do, with Jack out.

Looking down at her stomach, she realized that she was hungry, so she got up and went to the kitchen to prepare a sandwich, to satisfy her hunger. After five minutes passed, Rose had finally prepared her small lunch and walked towards the parlor room and sat down on the sofa as she began eating the sandwich she had prepared. Fifteen minutes passed as she ate her lunch peacefully. When she finished, she found that she had satisfied her hunger, no longer hearing the grumbling that had been playing earlier. Smiling, she placed a hand over her abdomen, as she closed her eyes, still proud that she was going to become a mother. She never would've thought that she'd end up where she was today. Married to the man she loved and carrying their first child, after all the pain and heartache they had suffered through. Rose knew that their love was strong, and she hoped that it would stay like that for as long as they could breathe.

A/N: Hope you liked it!! Please review!!!


	28. A Reunion of Two Best Friends

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

Jack was sitting on a bench at central park, his portfolio balanced on his leg, as he drew a portrait of two elderly couple, who still seemed to be in love, even after many years that passed. As Jack sketched them, he hoped that Rose and himself would end up like the elderly couple. In love despite the pain and heartache they had suffered throughout their years of marriage. Minutes later, he had finished drawing and signed his initials as well as dated the portrait, at the bottom right hand corner. Blowing off any excess dust from the lead, he took the portrait out of his portfolio and got up, as he walked towards the elderly couple.

"Um, excuse me," Jack said, getting the elderly couple's attention. "Here, I drew this." The elderly man took the portrait from his hand.

"This is incredible," The man said, amazed at how perfectly the portrait was drawn. "Christine, look at this portrait the young gentlemen drew." The elderly woman, known as Christine, gazed down at the drawing.

"Oh my, Nicholas," Christine said, giving out a warm smile. "It's beautiful." Christine looked up at Jack, still having the smile on her face. "Thank you, Mr…?"

"Dawson," Jack said, extending his hand. "Jack Dawson."

"Nicholas Dickerson," Nicholas said, shaking Jack's hand. "I really appreciate you sharing your talent."

"No problem," Jack said, smiling. "It's a pleasure having you as my inspiration."

"You're a fine young gentleman," Christine said. "I also see that you have a ring. Are you married?"

"Yes," Jack said, smiling. "I am."

"She must be one lucky woman to be married to an artist like you," Christine smiled. Jack smiled back. "You do love her, don't you?"

"With all my heart and soul," Jack said.

"That's wonderful," Christine said. "Nicholas and I feel the same, after fifty years of marriage." Jack's eyes went wide, as his eyebrows furrowed.

"Fifty years!" Jack said, amazed. "Wow, that's a long time."

"It is, but is shows how long we've been in love," Nicholas interjected. Jack smiled.

"I hope my love for my wife lasts just as long," Jack said.

"Well, if she loves you just as much as you love her, then your love for each other should last a lifetime. Even beyond that," Christine said.

"I hope so," Jack said.

"Do you have any children?" Christine asked.

"Not yet, but she's pregnant with our first," Jack said, slipping his hand in his pocket.

"Congratulations," Nicholas said. "The first is always the special one."

"We have seven children," Christine said. "All grown and married, with children of their own." Jack smiled.

"They must be proud to have parents like you," Jack smiled. Nicholas and Christine smiled. "Well, I should be off. It's nearly seven, and I promised my wife that I'd be home by then."

"It was nice talking to you, Jack," Nicholas said. "Hope we could see you around more often."

"Hope so," Jack said.

"We come by central park everyday at four o'clock, so maybe we could see each other then," Christine said. Jack smiled.

"I'll be delighted," Jack said. "Maybe I'll bring my wife with me the next time we meet."

"Oh please do," Christine said. "I'd love to meet her."

"Well, it was nice meeting you," Jack said, as he tucked his portfolio under his arm.

"Same to you," Nicholas said. Jack waved from over his shoulder, as he began to walk away, leaving the two elderly couple with the portrait he had drawn.

Walking down five blocks, Jack had reached the apartment building. Climbing up the steps, he opened the door and entered the lobby, in which he found empty. Whistling, Jack began climbing the stairs, until he reached the floor that would lead him to his apartment building and turned the knob, as he opened the door to their apartment. Stepping in, Jack closed the door behind him and set his portfolio on the coffee table. Since Rose wasn't in the parlor room, he went to search for her in the bedroom, but stopped when the aroma of freshly cooked food filled his nostrils. Smiling, he headed towards the kitchen, where he found Rose over the stove, mixing up a sort of stew. He went towards her and wrapped his arms around her waist, as he kissed her cheek lovingly. Rose smiled, as she shut off the flame.

"Well, how was your day?" Rose asked, looking up at her husband as she was in his arms.

"Fine," Jack said, looking down at her. "Yours?"

"It was okay," Rose said. "Although I have to admit, it was quite lonely without you in my arms."

"I'm sorry," Jack said, giving out a pout. Rose laughed.

"It's all right, Jack," Rose said. "Besides, it's best if we don't spend all our time together."

"Really?" Jack asked, pulling her close to him. Rose looked up at him, as she felt a smile appear on her face.

"Well, in some occasions," Rose said, a teasing smile spread across her face.

"I thought so," Jack said, smiling. Rose smiled and clutched onto his shirt, as she pulled him towards her, pressing his lips onto hers. She felt Jack's arms wrap around her, as she wrapped hers around his neck. Their lips devoured each other, making the kiss more intense and passionate. Jack's hand traveled towards her hair, as he felt the soft curls of her fiery hair gently graze his fingers. Rose's fingers went throw his golden hair, as she felt his tousled strands of hair go through her fingers. Both breathed in as much air as they possibly could through their nose, as they continued to share their passionate kiss, that enveloped their love for each other. Minutes later, they pulled away from their kiss, both trying to catch their breaths. Jack's thumb gently caressed her cheek as she looked up at him with twinkling eyes. "You're so beautiful," Jack whispered, as his eyes were locked in hers.

"And you're so handsome," Rose smiled. Jack returned the smile, as his hand was still upon her cheek. "Well, we should be eating our dinner, before it gets cold." Rose said, turning as she removed the lid from the pot and began filling two platefuls of stew that she had prepared for the past hour and a half.

"That looks good," Jack said, looking over her shoulder. Rose smiled up at him.

"Well, I hope it tastes as good as it looks," Rose said, as she filled up the plate with good amount of stew, and placed the plates on the table.

"Rose, I tasted your stew before," Jack said, smiling. "And it was delicious. I hate to say this, but it was more better than my mother's." Rose looked up at him.

"That's impossible," Rose said, grabbing two glasses and setting them on the table. "I'm sure your mother's stew was much more delightful than mine."

"I like yours better," Jack said, taking a seat on one of the chairs. "I used to remember how I would always hide some away to look as if I ate it." Rose turned and had a smile across her face.

"Why, Jack Dawson, you must've caused your mother quite some trouble," Rose said. Jack laughed.

"Well, sometimes," Jack admitted, as he lifted the fork and began eating the potato chunks. "You see, I told you it was more better than my mother's."

"How so?" Rose asked.

"It has more flavor," Jack said.

"Well, I'm glad you enjoy my stew," Rose said. "But I'm sure your mother was a good cook."

"She was," Jack said, as he put another forkful of potato chunks in his mouth. Rose filled the glasses with freshly squeezed orange juice, since that was the only beverage that they had left. Once she had the glasses filled, she took a seat across from Jack and began eating as well.

"You know, it's almost Annie's birthday," Rose said, as she took a sip of her orange juice.

"It is?" Jack asked. "When is it?"

"The fifteenth," Rose said. "I believe she'll turn nineteen." Jack nodded as he took a sip of his beverage.

"Maybe we could throw her a surprise party or something," Jack said.

"That sounds like a good idea," Rose said, smiling.

"So on the fifteenth, we'll get everything ready," Jack said. Rose smiled and continued to eat.

Jack and Rose ate peacefully as the time passed by. By the time they were finished, it was already eight o'clock and the sky was growing dark. Rose was gathering the dishes as Jack went out to smoke. Setting the dishes in the sink, Rose took a wet cloth and began cleaning off the table. She then went over to the sink and began to wash the dishes and within fifteen minutes, she was finished. Taking a dry cloth from the counter, Rose dried her hands off and walked towards the parlor room, where she sat on the sofa. Rose caught a glimpse of Jack's portfolio, which was placed on the coffee table. Leaning over, she retrieved the portfolio and set it on her lap, where she opened the portfolio to the first page. Rose smiled as she found Katherine and herself speaking to each other near the counter at the Michael's house. Flipping to the next page, Rose found herself sleeping on the bed in the guest room. She looked peaceful, as if nothing would ever disturb her from her sleep. Rose looked down, beside his initials, and found that he had written something. As she read the words, a smile came across her face. The words that were written under the drawing was sweet and beautiful, which made Rose feel warm and loved inside. _Rose Dawson, an angel that has been sent from heaven. She's my heart and soul. She's my life. I love you, Rose Dawson._ Tears welled up in Rose's eyes as she read the words that were written by the familiar handwriting she had seen before her. Flipping to the next drawing, Rose found that it was a portrait of Jonathan, Katherine, and Amanda together, with smiles on their faces. For glanced down at the bottom right hand corner, and found that Jack had drew it the same day they had left Santa Monica to head back to New York. A smile came across Rose's face as she glanced down at the portrait of the three people that she had learned to love from the two weeks Jack and herself had stayed in their house. Rose looked through Jack's drawings for the next half hour, admiring each portrait that was sketched by her husband, whom inspired her and who stole her heart. She knew that their love for each other would last for as long as they were breathing, and even beyond that, for she knew their love was strong enough to last for an eternity, or even longer.

* * *

Jack leaned against the apartment building, as a cigarette hung between his lips, as his piercing blue eyes gazed around his neighborhood. Removing the cigarette from his lips, he blew out the smoke. As his eyes were glued to the building opposite him, he caught a glimpse of a figure, who was walking rather slowly, with his head bowed. A hat was slumped on his overgrown black hair, which was covered with a bandage. Narrowing his eyes to catch a closer glimpse of him, he realized that the man had looked vaguely familiar. Flicking his cigarette onto the pavement, he began moving a few steps closer, his heart beat quickening as he did so. Could that really be his long lost friend? His best friend? The one man that he had traveled with for the past two years, before they boarded that ill-fated ship? Jack swallowed hard, as his eyes grew wider by every step he had took to get closer to the lonesome man who was walking down the sidewalk across the street from him. As he grew closer to the man that was a few feet away from him, memories immediately came across his mind. From the moment he first met him, to the moment where he thought of him dead. Jack stopped dead in his tracks, as he ran a hand through his blonde hair. He watched as the man walked further away from him, which had caused for Jack to stand and wonder.

"Fabri…" Jack whispered. "Fabri!" Jack said louder. Loud enough for him to hear. He watched as the man stopped walking and slowly turn around. He had a confused expression pasted upon his face as his eyes narrowed to take a closer look. Suddenly, a broadened, tired, smile came across his face as his eyes widened.

"Jack!" Fabrizio shouted.

"Fabri!" Jack cried out, as tears welled up in his eyes, at the sight of his best friend, whom he had thought to be dead for the past two months. Thought of him below the depths of the North Atlantic. Fabrizio had made his way towards Jack, the smile still pasted across his face. Once they were a foot apart, they had threw each other's arms around each other, where they were brought into a brotherly hug. "Oh, God, Fabri, I thought you were dead!"

"I was in hospital," Fabrizio said, pointing behind him. "A few blocks away from here. I just got out." Fabrizio said, gazing into Jack's eyes. "I have stayed there for the past two months—recovering from my injury."

"For all this time, I thought—" Jack began, as he ran his fingers through his hair. "I'm so sorry Fabri—"

"Why you sorry for?" Fabrizio asked, looking at Jack with a brow furrowed. "You did not do anything, capisci?"

"I shouldn't have told you and Tommy to go to the other side," Jack said. "I should've just left you guys stay with me. I'm such an idiot!"

"No, Jack," Fabrizio said, taking hold of Jack's arms, his warm brown eyes gazing into Jack's ocean-blue eyes. "You are not an idiot, okay? You did not do anything wrong."

"Fabri—" Jack began, his eyes gazing down at him.

"Jack, listen," Fabrizio said. "You love the first class girl, no?" Jack smiled, nodding his head. "You worry about her, no?"

"Yeah, but—" Jack began, before being interrupted.

"That's all you need to know," Fabrizio said. "You love her, you worry about her, you no do anything wrong. You save her life. Made her a happy woman. You no need to feel guilty, capisci?"

"Fabri," Jack said. "It's just that you could've died out there, because of me."

"If I did, I would not have died because of you, okay?" Fabrizio said. "Look, I no want to argue with you. You are my best friend, no?" Jack nodded his head, as he placed a smile across his face. "Then don't feel guilty and blame yourself for something you did not do, okay?"

"It's hard not to, Fabri," Jack said. "I dragged you into that mess in the first place."

"No, Jack," Fabrizio said. "Don't talk like that. If you no go on the _Titanic_, you would not have met that bella Rosa."

At the mention of Rose, he glanced up at the building across from him, staring at the third story window, which belonged to his apartment. Jack then realized that he had been gone for more than twenty minutes, promising Rose that he would be back by five minutes, just to have a smoke. Looking down, he removed the blonde strands of hair that fell over his eyes.

"Uh, why don't you come upstairs?" Jack asked. "I'm sure that you'd like to officially meet Rose."

"S�," Fabrizio said, smiling. "I would love to."

Jack smiled and crossed the street, with Fabrizio close beside him. As climbed the three stone steps, he opened the front entrance of the building and allowed for Fabrizio to go ahead of him. As they entered the lobby, Jack found Michael stepping out of his apartment.

"Hey, Jack," Michael said, a bright smile pasted on his face. "I was just gonna go upstairs to see you. But I see that you beat me to it." Jack laughed.

"Well, you're free to come upstairs," Jack said. "Michael, this is my good friend Fabrizio de Rossi. Fabri, this is my landlord and good friend, Michael Calvert."

"Ciao," Fabrizio smiled, shaking hands with him. "Pleased to meet you."

"And to you," Michael said. "How's Rose doing?" Michael asked Jack.

"She's doing fine," Jack smiled.

"That's good," Michael said.

"Well, let's get upstairs," Jack said. "Rose must be worried enough as it is. I've been gone for about half an hour, promising to be back within five minutes."

"Oh," Michael said. "She wouldn't be too upset with you, I'm sure."

"Well, there's only one way to find out," Jack said, climbing the steps that would lead him up the third floor with his two friends close behind him.

* * *

Rose was in the bedroom, sitting on the bed as she leaned against the headboard. Her mind was preoccupied by her unborn child. A hand rested on her lower abdomen as she stared off into space. Ever since she had found out that she was pregnant, she had become to think of whether or not she would be a good mother or not. If she would raise her daughter or son the way a mother should raise a child. Rose was quite frightened to become a mother, yet she was also excited and thrilled. She had always wanted to become a mother, but never expected to be a mother at a young age. Getting up from the bed, Rose walked over to the dresser, where a picture of Jack and herself on their wedding day stood. Annie had taken the picture with her new camera in which she had bought a few months prior to their wedding.

In the picture, Jack had his arm wrapped around her shoulders, with a bright smile pasted across his face. Rose's head leaned against his shoulder, as her arms were wrapped around his body. The tuxedo he wore made him look more handsome as did his haircut. Rose's white dress was low-cut with short sleeves and beautiful embroidery, which had made the dress look even more elegantly. The crown that was placed atop of Rose's head had made her look even more beautiful to Jack, which had made him love her even more. On her left hand, her two rings were visible. The two rings in which symbolized Jack's love for her. In Jack's eyes, she could see such love and happiness, that she would believe that that was the best day of his life. Her wedding day was the most memorable days of her life, as well as the best day of her life. Even though her marriage to Jack had occurred only several days after the tragedy, Rose knew that throughout the tragic events they've been through, their love with always be strong and will last for an eternity, and even beyond that. Smiling, she set the picture down back where she had got it from and moved towards the window, as she overlooked the beauty of the city. Even though they weren't on the highest floors, she could see the beauty of the city from the floor of their apartment.

Sighing, Rose stepped away from the window and glanced at the clock that hung on the wall. It was already half past eight in the evening, and Jack hadn't returned. He said that he'd take five minutes to smoke his cigarette and Rose realized that he should've been back a half hour earlier. Rose came to thought that Jack might've taken a stroll to the park to relax himself, and at the thought, she went towards the dresser, where she took out a nightgown. Heading towards the bathroom, Rose turned on the water in the tub and put the plug on the drain. She poured some bathing bubbles into the water and watched as bubbles began forming. After she done so, she began undressing. She slipped a foot into the water, finding it hot enough for her to bathe in, so she sank under the water, as she felt her body relax against the warmth of the water. Finding that the tub was filled, she shut off the water and leaned her head against the headrest on the tub, where she closed her eyes. The fragrance of the bubbles lingered in her nostrils, which made her smile and feel clean and warm.

Opening her eyes, she began bathing herself, scrubbing every inch of her body with soap. Once she had done so, she took hold of her shampoo and began lathering her wet curls with the hair cleanser. Having done that, she rinsed her hair off, until every bubble of shampoo had disappeared. Rose then pulled the plug off the drain and got up, where she grabbed a towel from the towel rack and wrapped it around her body. Carefully, Rose stepped out of the tub and began drying herself off. Having done so, Rose put on clean undergarments and slipped on her nightgown, which showed ever curve in her body. Taking a brush, Rose began untangling every curl, making her slumped curls become soft and bouncy. Once Rose finished with her hair, she set the brush down and picked up the clothes that were thrown on the floor and dumped them into the laundry basket. Stepping into her bedroom, Rose slipped under the covers and lay on her side, where she hugged the comforter against her body and stared off into space. Within a few minutes, Rose began to grow weary and soon fell fast asleep.

* * *

Jack had entered his apartment, with Michael and Fabrizio close by. Jack had called Rose's name out as he closed the door. Having no response, he went to the kitchen, which he found to be empty. Heading towards their bedroom, he found her lying on her side, her eyes closed and her shallow breath heard. Smiling, Jack headed towards her, where he pressed his lips against her forehead.

"Sweet dreams, my love," Jack whispered in her ear. He saw her smile and mumbled 'I love you' to Jack and went back to her slumber. Smiling, Jack caressed her curls and stepped out of the bedroom, closing the door behind him. "She's asleep," Jack said, as he placed his hand into his pockets.

"Okay, then, maybe I should come back tomorrow," Michael said, turning to leave.

"You don't have to leave," Jack said. "We could sit on the couch and talk. Rose is sound asleep. She wouldn't mind."

"Well, maybe for a few minutes," Michael said, as he went over to the sofa where he took a seat. Fabrizio and Jack stood behind the sofa, where Jack glanced over at his best friend, whom he had known for two years, and thought him dead for the past two months.

"Have a seat Fabri," Jack said, nodding his head towards the couch. "Make yourself at home." Fabrizio smiled and headed towards the couch, where he took a seat and rested his head against the headrest. "Would you guys like anything to drink?"

"No, I'm fine," Michael said.

"S�," Fabrizio said. "A glass of water would be fine." Jack nodded and headed towards the kitchen, where he took a glass from the cabinet and filled it with tap water. Jack then walked back to the parlor room, where he handed the glass to Fabrizio. "Grazie…thank you Jack."

"No problem," Jack said, heading towards the armchair besides the sofa. The three sat there quietly, neither knowing what to say to each other. Jack leaned back, as he glanced at Fabrizio and at Michael, who sat there quietly, each preoccupied with their own thoughts. Jack then remembered that he had to pay his month's rent to Michael. Slipping his hand into his pocket, he retrieved a ten dollar bill. "Here, Mike," Jack said, handing the bill to Mike.

"What's this for?" Michael asked, staring down at the ten dollar bill.

"It's the month's rent," Jack explained.

"Oh, right," Michael said, taking the money and placing it into his pocket. Silence, once again, lingered in the air, causing for Jack to grow more and more fed up.

"I'm bored out of my mind!" Jack said, running both his hands through his hair, and locking his fingers behind his head. Fabrizio then spoke to Jack, after setting the empty glass down.

"How are you and la bella Rosa doing?" Fabrizio asked, eyes on his best friend. Jack looked up at him and smiled.

"She's doing good," Jack smiled, as he looked down at his wedding band that was placed on his left ring finger.

"Che cose quello?" Fabrizio asked, nodding his head towards his hand.

"My wedding ring," Jack said. "Rose and I married two and a half months ago—just five days after it happened."

"Che?" Fabrizio asked, eyes wide. "You married five days later?" Fabrizio asked, as Jack nodded his head. "Mamma mia, tu è pazzo! Marry the girl after knowing her per dieci giorni!" Jack laughed as he looked over at him.

"You know what else?" Jack asked.

"What?" Fabrizio asked, his heavy Italian accent noticeable.

"I found out that she's pregnant with our first child," Jack said, folding his hands, as his elbows leaned against his knees.

"Bambino?" Fabrizio said, a shocked look pasted across his face. "Dio mio Jack, what else are you 'a gonna do?" Jack laughed, finally feeling the guilt and the grief leave him.

"A baby?" Michael asked, as he listened to he conversation. "Rose is pregnant?"

"Two months along," Jack said, looking over at Michael.

"Congratulations," Michael said, smiling.

"Thanks," Jack said, returning the smile.

"You are one lucky man, Jack," Fabrizio said, smiling towards his friend. "You married the woman you love."

"I love her more than ever now," Jack said, as strands of his hair fell over his eyes. "She means the world to me."

"I know she does," Fabrizio said, smiling towards him. "I remember how you always talk about her. From the way you talk about her, I know you love her. You two are 'a made for each other. How do you say it? You two are a match made in 'a heaven."

Jack smiled as he heard his friend say this to him. Hearing this from a person that he thought to be dead for two months and now, found that he was alive, with a minor injury which had been recovered when he left the hospital. Fabrizio was like a brother to him. He was always there when he needed him the most and he always gave him good advice when it came to women. As he gazed into Fabrizio's eyes, he found a hint of sadness in them. Even though he had a smile pasted upon his face, the sadness was still visible within his tender brown eyes. Jack wondered why his friend was gloomy. Had he lost someone he cared for? As that question lingered in his mind, he had come to solve his curiosity. Fabrizio did have an admiration towards a blonde-haired Norwegian woman that was aboard the _Titanic_. Jack remembered how Fabrizio would tell him about Helga, as Jack would tell him about Rose. Jack hoped that Fabrizio would learn to love again, although he knew that it would be impossible for Fabrizio had only loved Helga. Jack knew that if he was in the same situation as Fabrizio, he wouldn't love again, for Rose meant everything to him. Without her in his life, he wasn't worth living and he knew that no other woman could even compare to Rose, for Rose was unique. She was one of a kind, for there was no other woman like her. She had a free-spirit, adventurous side of her that Jack had never seen in a woman. Suddenly, he heard the grandfather clock chime, indicating that a new hour has come. Looking up at the clock, Jack had found that it was already eleven o'clock.

"Whoa," Michael said, getting up. "I should get going. I'm exhausted and I need to get my rest."

"All right," Jack said getting up, to see him to the door.

"See you tomorrow Jack," Michael said, patting him on the shoulder. "Oh, you don't need to walk me out. I could do that myself. Have a good night, Jack."

"You too, Mike," Jack said, as he watched Michael leave the apartment, closing the door behind him as he did so.

"Well, I should get going," Fabrizio said getting up.

"Wait," Jack said. "Do you have anywhere to go?"

"No," Fabrizio said. "But I could 'a sleep out in the streets, like I always did with you."

"Fabri, I can't let you do that," Jack said. "What kind of a friend would I be if I did that to you?"

"Do what?" Fabrizio asked.

"Send you out to the streets," Jack said. "Fabri, you're staying here with us until you find a place of you own. You could stay here as long as you wish. I'm sure Rose wouldn't mind."

"No, Jack," Fabrizio said. "I would not want to intrude. You and la bella Rosa are 'a newlyweds. You no need me to be in your way."

"Who said you'd be in the way?" Jack asked. "Fabri, you're my best friend. I just found out that you were alive after believing that you were dead for the past two months. You're not about to let me let you leave to let the guilt build up upon me, are you?"

Fabrizio let out a short sigh, as he glanced up at his friend. "I don't know, Jack. What am I 'a supposed to do here?"

"Nothing," Jack said. "Just take my apartment as your home. And if you don't want to stay here, you're free to leave. You just have to inform me before you do."

"I don't know Jack," Fabrizio said. "Would Rosa really want me here?"

"I'm sure she would," Jack said. "Trust me."

"Jack—" Fabrizio began.

"If it'll make you feel any better, I'll talk with her in the morning and then we'll see what she thinks," Jack said.

"S�," Fabrizio said. "That will make me feel much better."

"Good," Jack said. "As for now, you can sleep in the guest room." Jack led Fabrizio towards a hallway, and to the second door on the right. "This is the guest room," Jack said, opening the door for him, revealing a queen sized bed with a dresser and a door that lead to the closet. "The bathroom is over there," Jack said pointing about two doors away from them. "And the kitchen is straight down that way. Make yourself at home and feel free to take anything you want." Jack said.

"Grazie, Jack," Fabrizio said. "I really appreciate it. You are like a brother to me."

"And so are you," Jack said, smiling. "I'm glad that you're alive."

"Me too," Fabrizio said, smiling brightly. Jack pulled him into a brotherly hug.

"Good night Fabri," Jack said as he headed towards a door beside the guest room.

"Buonanotte," Fabrizio smiled.

"Buonanotte," Jack repeated as he opened the door to his bedroom and stepped inside, where he closed the door beside him. Rose was still in the same position that he had left her and he could hear her shallow breaths as she was in a deep slumber. Smiling, Jack removed his heavy boots and set the aside, where he removed his corduroy pants as well as his thin shirt, setting them onto a chair. Jack headed towards his side of the bed, where he slid under the covers and cuddled beside Rose, where he put an arm over her waist and placed his head above hers. He felt her cuddle closer to him and place a hand on top of his. Smiling, Jack placed a kiss onto her fiery red curls and closed his eyes, where he was brought into a dreamless slumber.

A/N: Please review!!!!!


	29. Jack's Rose for all Eternity

A/N: Well here is the new chapter...sorry it took so long...it took a long time for me to write this...thanks for all the wonderful reviews...hope you can enjoy this chapter!! Thanks again!!

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

The sun had crept in their room, bringing a new day to Jack and Rose's life. It was the eleventh of June, and the two lovers were still sound asleep, cuddled into each other's arms. The first to awake was Rose, whose eyes fluttered once the sunshine had landed upon her face. She placed a hand over her eyes, to shield them from the bright sunlight. She tried to lay on her back, but found that it was impossible to do so, since Jack's arm was around her waist, preventing her from moving. Smiling, Rose took his hand and planted a kiss on his knuckles, then placed his hand on his side, where she uncovered herself and got out of bed. She went over to a chair, where her robe lay and slipped it on, tying the sash around her. She heard Jack groan and shift to a comfortable position. Rose turned and found Jack's legs spread out, as well as his arms, with the sheets only covering a part of his leg. A snore had escaped his mouth, as his chest rose and fell as he took shallow breaths. Shaking her head, Rose walked over to the door and opened it, where she left the bedroom and closed the door quietly.

As she had done so, Rose walked towards the direction where the kitchen was and went towards the icebox, where she took out a few ingredients to prepare a hot breakfast for Jack and herself. As she was preparing their breakfast, Rose heard a door open. Rose looked up and smiled as she heard footsteps. Rose returned her attention back to her procedure as the smile still remained on her face.

"Well, good morning, sleepyhead," Rose said, as she looked up. Her smile faded and she let out a gasp. The egg that she was holding, suddenly dropped to the floor, leaving a mess on the tiled floor, but Rose didn't seem to care. Her eyes went wide at the man that she had seen standing by the doorway.

Rose had never expected to see that man again—the man that stood by the doorway—looking at her with a warm smile upon his face. Jack had been grieving over this man for the past two months, thinking that he had died on that ill-fated ship. Rose couldn't find her voice, nor could she unglue herself from the spot that she had stood in for she was too shocked to do so. The man that stood by the doorway began to walk towards her, the smile still pasted upon his face. He placed a both of his hands on each of her shoulders and gazed deeply into her eyes.

"Tu è molto bella," Fabrizio said, smiling down at her. "Jack is one lucky man."

"Fabrizio?" Rose managed to utter, despite her shock to find him alive. "Y-you're alive!"

"S�, la bella Rosa, I'm alive," Fabrizio said.

"How?" Rose asked. "Jack thought you were dead all this time. He's been miserable—blaming himself for your death—how?"

"I hit my head on deck rail when smokestack fall down," Fabrizio said. "I was in hospital per due mese—just got out ieri," Fabrizio said, his warm brown eyes locked into hers. "I'm 'a sorry if I startled you—I just wanted to see how beautiful you are—see if Jack has found his angel from heaven. And now I see he has."

Rose smiled as she heard him talk. Tears moistened her eyes as placed a hand on his cheek. "You are a good man, Fabrizio. Any woman to have you as a husband is going to be very lucky." Fabrizio gave her one of his famous smiles.

"Grazie," Fabrizio said. His eyes then lowered and his smile faded, as his eyes shone of a hint of sadness.

"Fabrizio, what's wrong?" Rose asked, looking up at him, with eyes that shone concern and worry.

"Helga—" Fabrizio muttered. "I don't know what happened to her. I did love her—just like Jack loves you—only, I never got the chance to say it to her."

"Oh, Fabrizio, I'm so sorry," Rose said, looking up at him. Rose wondered who Helga was and when had they been together. Her eyes suddenly went wide at the realization that Helga was the blonde that she saw fall into the deadly waters—the one she saw dancing with Fabrizio down below decks at the third class party. "I wish I could've helped her…" Rose muttered, as she bowed her head down.

"Che?" Fabrizio asked, looking down at her. Rose looked up as her eyes filled with tears.

"I should've helped her, Fabrizio," Rose said. "I was at the back of the ship with Jack, and—she was hanging onto the railing for dear life—but…she slipped and fell…I'm so, so sorry, Fabrizio, I didn't mean to kill her…"

"No, no," Fabrizio said. "You did not kill her, la bella Rosa, no. Nobody killed her. It was an accident."

"But—" Rose began.

"Rosa," Fabrizio said. "You no did anything wrong. You are 'a innocent." Rose looked down, but Fabrizio lifted her face. "You know what I say?"

"What?" Rose asked, her voice choked.

"I say God took her to be one of His angels," Fabrizio said. "Lei è una bella angela…or in English, she is a beautiful angel, just like you are a beautiful woman." Rose blushed as a smile crept onto her face.

"Thank you," Rose said.

"Prego," Fabrizio smiled. As Rose glanced up at him, she put her arms around his neck, where she brought him into a friendly, but loving hug. Fabrizio, surprised at first, had brought his arms around her, pulling her close to him, as he breathed in her scent. Rose pulled away and looked into his eyes.

"Are you hungry?" Rose asked. "Would you like to have breakfast?"

"S�," Fabrizio said. "I'm starving."

Rose smiled up at him. "Well, why don't you have a seat, and I'll prepare you a nice hot meal." Fabrizio obeyed and took a seat in one of the chairs that was beside the kitchen table as Rose crouched down to clean up the mess on the floor. Having disposed of the egg that she had dropped, Rose continued to prepare the meal.

* * *

Jack turned, as his hand fell upon the spot where Rose should've been. Feeling the warmth of the sheet that his hand lay upon, his eyes opened as he let out an audible yawn. Getting out of bed, Jack walked over to the chair and took his pants, which he quickly slipped on. Scratching his head, he opened the bedroom door and went towards the kitchen. When he neared the kitchen, he found Fabrizio and Rose eating breakfast together and were having a small talk.

"Jack tells me you are having un bambino," Fabrizio said. "…a baby."

"Well, yes I am," Rose said, as she set her fork down. "Two months along."

"Congratulations," Fabrizio said, smiling towards her.

"Thank you," Rose said.

At that moment, Jack stepped into the kitchen.

"Well, good morning you two," Jack said, as he went towards the stove to serve himself some breakfast.

"Good morning Jack," Rose said, looking up at him. "Did you sleep well?"

"Sure did," Jack said, feeding himself some scrambled eggs that Rose had prepared.

"Seems so, since you wouldn't let me go," Rose said, a short laugh escaping her lips. Jack chuckled.

"Well, I couldn't help myself," Jack said, smiling towards her. Rose gave him one of her famous smiles and continued eating.

"You know, that's a nice hairdo you have on, Jack," Rose said, glancing up at him, finding his blonde hair in a tangled mess. Jack's eyes glanced upward.

"Well, thank you," Jack said, smiling. "I worked very hard on it."

"I'm sure you have," Rose smiled, as she finished up the rest of her breakfast.

Within minutes, the three had finished their breakfast and Rose began gathering up the dishes. Jack stretched and gave out a quiet yawn, as he scratched the back of his head. Shaking his head to wake himself up, he glanced over at Fabrizio, who was wiping his mouth with a paper napkin. The bandage was still wrapped on his head as his dark hair fell over his eyes. He heard Rose turn on the faucet, where she began washing the dirty dishes. Getting up, Jack pushed the chair in, and watched as Fabrizio got up as well.

"That was 'a delizioso, la bella Rosa," Fabrizio commented. Rose looked over her shoulder and smiled.

"Thank you," Rose said, as she continued to wash the dishes before her.

"Why don't we go over to the parlor room and catch up on what has happened to us for the past two months," Jack said, his eyes gazing into his best friend's.

"Va bene," Fabrizio said, heading towards the parlor room

"I'll be right there, Fabri," Jack said, as he watched Fabrizio sit on the sofa, looking through Jack's drawings that were placed atop the coffee table.

Jack then walked towards Rose as he wrapped his arms around her, standing behind her. Rose stopped what she was doing and shut off the running water, as she leaned back against him, closing her eyes, feeling relaxed and loved as Jack placed his chin atop of her shoulder. She turned and clutched her hands onto his bare arms, as she looked up at him, finding that his eyes were shone with intense love. His blonde hair hung over his eyes, as his lips curved into a smile. Smiling back, Rose rested her head on Jack's chest, as she closed her eyes and let our a loving sigh, hearing the tender heartbeat of her husband. Jack then lifted her chin with his index fingers and smiled down at her. Rose gave him a loving smile, just as he leaned his head closer to hers, where their lips met into a passionate, loving kiss.

Rose's hands traveled up behind his neck, as her fingers ran through the back of Jack's shaggy blonde hair, as Jack's hand went to her lower back, as he pulled her closer to him. Their tongues made love in their own, loving way, as the two lovers shared their kiss. Moments later, their kiss ended and the two gazed into each other's eyes. Jack gently caressed her cheeks, as she closed her eyes and placed a gentle smile upon her face. Within that moment, a wave of nausea had swept through her body, causing for Rose to put a hand over her mouth and scurry towards the bathroom, where she hunched over the toilet, where she met up with her breakfast. When she finished, she flushed the toilet and got up, washing her mouth off with cold water. Jack had just reached the bathroom as Rose was wiping her mouth off.

"Rose, are you okay?" Jack asked, concern and worry shining in his blue eyes. Rose just smiled and nodded.

"I'm fine," Rose said, as she went towards him. "This is normal. The doctor said that I'll experience morning sickness for the rest of the month. I'm fine, really. There's nothing for you to worry about." Jack just smiled and pulled her closer to him.

"I just don't want anything to happen to you," Jack said, caressing her curls. "You're my wife and it's my duty to protect and love you. It would kill me if I found out that something happened to you." Rose laughed.

"Well something did happen to me, Jack," Rose said, a twinkle in her eyes. "I'm married with you, and pregnant with our first child. Surely you can't protect me from having a baby, can you?"

"You got a point there," Jack said, smiling down at her. "But that won't stop me from loving you."

"I sure hope it wouldn't," Rose said, a gracious smile appearing on her face. Jack smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"I'll be in the parlor room if you need me," Jack said.

"Okay," Rose said. "I'll go change and then I'm going over to Annie's for awhile."

"Okay," Jack said, glancing down at her.

Smiling, Rose headed towards their bedroom, where she removed her robe and placed it on the chair. She walked towards the closet and pulled out a pale green dress and set it on the bed as she took off her nightgown, and threw it on her side of the bed. She donned the dress that she chose and headed towards the dresser where she picked up her brush and began running it through her fiery red curls. Glancing at herself in the mirror, she found that she looked the same as she had when she left her old life. Although she was introduced to her life once again, when Cal had given them the two million dollars, she doesn't quite act like a rich lady, nor does she purchase expensive clothing. Rose hadn't wanted to be the spoiled brat like she was when she was in first class—before _Titanic_, and before she met Jack—and just wanted to be a normal person, living her life with her husband. Setting her brush down, she got up from the chair and slipped on her shoes that matched with the dress and left her bedroom. When she reached the parlor room, she found Fabrizio and Jack sitting on the sofa, chatting with each other.

"Well, I'll see you two later," Rose said, giving Jack a quick smile and waved to Fabrizio before she opened the door and headed out into the hallway, pulling the door closed behind her. She headed towards the apartment that was across from their and held out her clenched fist and gently banged it against the door, waiting patiently for Annie to answer.

* * *

Annie was folding Rose's dress, which she had borrowed the day before as she heard the knock on the door. Looking up, she set the dress on the bed and headed towards the parlor room, where she went to the door and answered the door. There, stood Rose, wearing a simple pale green dress and matching shoes, with her fiery red curls falling past her shoulders. Annie smiled and greeted her friend.

"Why, hello Rose," Annie smiled. "Come on in," Annie stepped aside and allowed for Rose to go inside her apartment.

"Good morning, Annie," Rose smiled, as Annie closed the door behind her.

"And to you," Annie said. "What brings you here?"  
"Oh, nothing really," Rose said. "Jack reunited with one of his friends, so I decided to leave them alone and come here."

"Well, I'm glad you came," Annie said. Rose just smiled brightly. "Have a seat. Make yourself at home," Rose took a seat on the sofa, with Annie seated beside her. "Would you like anything to drink? Are you hungry?"

"Oh, no, thank you," Rose said. "I already ate my breakfast and I'm not quite thirsty at the moment. Besides, I get sick if I eat in the mornings." Annie gave her a confused expression.

Annie's long brown hair was pulled up into a ponytail, as some strands of hair fell on her face. Her warm blue eyes shone with confusion and concern, as she sat beside her friend. Annie wore a yellow dress with nice pink flowers designed onto the fabric. Rose played with her two rings that stayed upon her left hand ring finger. Her green-blue eyes looked up at Annie as a broadened smile came about her face.

"Well, Annie," Rose said, her voice soft yet showing off a hint of happiness. "Yesterday, I went to the doctor and—" Rose was cut off by Annie.

"Why? Is everything okay?" Annie asked, suddenly getting worried.

"My God," Rose said, glancing over at her friend, the smile still pasted on her face. "You're even worse than Jack is…everything's fine, really. You didn't let me finish," Rose said. Annie nodded her head to continue. "Well, I seem to have been late on my monthly, so I went to the doctor and he told me that I had something that I'm going to bear with for the next seven months of its development."

Annie had gave Rose a confused expression, as it took her a moment or two to figure out what Rose was trying to tell her. As she glanced at Rose, she found that she had a twinkle in her eye and also noticed that her hand was resting on her lower abdomen. Suddenly, Annie's eyes went wide, and a hand went to her mouth as she let out a gasp

"Y-you mean, you're…" Annie couldn't finish the sentence. Rose just nodded her head.

"Yes, Annie," Rose said. "I'm pregnant."

A smile spread across Annie's face as she let out an excited shriek.

"Congratulations!" Annie said, happily, as she pulled Rose into a tightly, friendly embrace. Rose smiled and returned the hug.

"Thank you," Rose smiled, as they broke from their friendly embrace. Rose gently stroked her lower abdomen and had a twinkle shining in her eyes as she glanced over at Annie.

"How far along are you?" Annie asked, the smile still lingering upon her face.

"Two months," Rose said, her face beaming. Annie looked at her, with her blue eyes shining with happiness.

"I'm so happy for you, Rose," Annie said. "I know you'll make a wonderful mother." Rose had a gentle smile spread across her face. Rose then remembered Annie's date with Michael.

"So," Rose said. "How was the date?" Annie's smile grew larger as she looked into Rose's eyes.

"It went wonderful," Annie said.

"Well, tell me all that has happened," Rose said, wanting to know the details. Annie smiled and shifted herself into a comfortable position.

"To start the night, he took me to a restaurant called La Bella Rosa which is about ten blocks away from here. We took a cab there. Now, let me tell you, the food was delicious. Michael and I had a romantic candlelight dinner with spaghetti and meatballs and a nice, tender, light salad with Italian dressing on it. We talked about everything and nothing and he…well, he, um…" Annie said, as a blush crept upon her face.

"Go on," Rose urged as she had a genuine smile across her face.

"He kissed me," Annie said. Rose let our a happy gasp as her eyes shone with hope.

"He kissed you?" Rose asked, her voice soft, yet could hint in a girly type of tone.

"Yes," Annie said, a broadened smile across her face.

"Was it a tap kiss or—" Rose began, before being cut off.

"It was the type of kiss that Jack always gives you," Annie said.

"Oh, Annie," Rose said, as she looked over at her friend. "I really have hope for you and Mike."

"You really do?" Annie asked, looking into Rose's green-blue eyes, which shone with happiness and hope.

Rose nodded her head. "I have faith in you, Annie. I believe that someday you're going to share a love just as strong as my love with Jack. Just give it time. I knew from the minute I laid eyes on Jack, that he was the one for me, and if you look at Mike and feel a warm, loving sensation go throughout your body, then he's the one for you."

"That's what I feel," Annie said. "I feel as if I've known him for years and maybe even longer. I just hope that he feels the same about me."

"I'm sure he does," Rose said, smiling. "I mean, if he didn't, would he have kissed you like that?"

"Well—" Annie said, her eyes glancing down on her hands, then up at Rose.

"Annie," Rose said, looking into her eyes with a friendly gaze. "When Jack first kissed me, I knew from that moment on, that we were going to be together forever, and I know that with your first kiss, it would symbolize something that could last for a lifetime, and maybe even beyond that. I'm sure that you and Mike might become more than friends, for I'm sure that friends don't share kisses like that, unless they're in an intimate relationship."

"You make it sound easy," Annie said. "As if it is easy to love somebody within a few days. How did you know that Jack was right for you? You've only known him for what? Three days? Then you fell in love with him? How could you have known he was the right one for you?"

Rose sighed as she looked up at her friend. "Annie, it'll come to you, trust me. As I said before, I knew Jack was the right one for me from his kisses and his…well, um…his…love for me," Rose said, a blush coming upon her cheeks as she remembered the night in the car, which had resulted in her pregnancy. "He saved me in more ways than one, and from what we've been through, I knew that I couldn't be apart from him ever again. I love him, Annie, I know I do. My heart tells me so, and no matter what other people think, I'll always love him. He's my soul mate, my best friend, and most of all, my lover. There's nobody else that I could imagine sharing my love with, besides Jack. He's the only man that I could ever love, no matter how long we've known each other."

Annie gave Rose a smile that showed understanding and interest. "Sometimes it's hard to believe that you two are so much in love, when in all reality you've only known each other for a matter of days. To tell you the truth, I've never met any couple who had strong love such as you and Jack. I just hope that someday I might have that someday," Annie said, as she looked down at her hands, which seemed to play with each other. "And to think that you two were on the _Titanic_. You two act as if it never happened."

"We try not to think about it much," Rose said. "It was hard enough to share it with some of Jack's friends, and it's still hard to talk about it. To reminisce on the dreadful night where Jack and I could've lost our lives, I…" Tears began pouring over her eyes, and Rose covered her face with her hands. "I'm sorry, it's just hard. It's painful to know that lots of innocent people lost their lives, and—" With her voice choked up, the tears blurred her vision as she looked into her friend's eyes. "I just can't seem to erase those screams from my mind. Those dreadful screams for help. I still feel the cold water against my body, and it scares me. I'm just scared. I'm scared that I'll lose Jack, and—"

"Oh, don't cry," Annie said, pulling Rose into a comforting hug, giving Rose's back a gentle, comforting hug as Rose's head rested on her shoulder, with her tears cascading down her cheeks and fell onto Annie's dress sleeve. "I didn't mean to put you in such a gloomy mood. Sometimes I don't think when I talk. I do apologize, Rose. Please don't cry. You're going to make me cry," Annie said, her voice growing hoarse, as tears began to moisten her blue eyes. She held Rose into a friendly embrace, rocking her back and forth as if she were a child that needed comforting.

Rose sniffed and let out a soft cry, as she pulled away from the comforting embrace, wiping away her fallen tears with her delicate fingers. Her eyes now held a gloomy gaze, as her tears still welled up, but didn't pour over. She took a shaky breath, looking up at Annie, trying her best to smile, but finding it hard to.

"You must think that I'm so sensitive now," Rose said, her voice shaking up a bit from her tears.

"No," Annie said, reaching her hand out and took Rose's hand in her own. "I don't think that at all, Rose. You've been through something that nobody else had ever been through, besides those other victims and survivors. Rose, you have showed me what life and love is all about. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have gone this far with Michael." Annie looked into Rose's eyes and gave her a friendly smile. "Rose, you are the bravest person I've ever met. I would have never imagine myself being in your shoes at the time. I would've probably died right then and there, but you didn't give up. I'm glad you're my friend, and most of all, I'm glad you're alive."

Rose looked into Annie's eyes and smiled as she found that her eyes shone with happiness and thankfulness. Rose took a relaxing breath, as she dried up the remaining tears in her eyes. Rose closed her eyes for a brief moment, to stop the tears that were threatening to fall and once she felt that her tears were in control, she opened her eyes and looked into Annie's eyes, trying her best to give her a bright smile.

"Oh," Annie said, getting up from her seat. "I have your dress in my room. I'll go get it."

Rose slightly nodded her head as she watched Annie scurry towards her bedroom to retrieve the lavender dress Rose had let Annie borrow for her date with Mike. She looked down at her left hand ring finger and caught a glimpse of her wedding ring. Carefully removing her engagement ring, she looked at the engraved words inside the ring. The words written were _Make it Count_ along with the letters J and R intertwined. Although the ring wasn't as expensive as Cal's engagement ring, she adored the ring for it symbolized Jack's love for her. Slipping on her engagement ring, she looking into her wedding band, a smile coming about her face as she read the words inscribed into it. Funny thing was, she never noticed it, nor had Jack even told her he had it engraved. The three words that Jack had uttered to her, minutes before the lifeboat came to their rescue, the words that Rose had made a promise to. Those three words that was engraved into her wedding bad was the words of _Never Let Go_. Something that had made Rose realize that Jack's love meant everything to her, that he was the only one for her and that she gave up her money and her riches, just to be with that one man that she had grown to love. Staring down at her wedding ring, she felt tears of joy, love, happiness, fear, tears of every emotion that was locked up into her heart, as she clutched onto that ring that had brought them together, that had symbolized Jack's love for her, and was proof of their marriage and proof of their love, no matter how long they've known each other. From this moment, Rose felt love, pride, and hope for the one man which she shared her love with. Letting out a quiet cry as her tears began pouring out, once again, she slowly replaced the wedding band over her engagement ring, and held her left hand into her right, as she pressed her lips onto the two rings that occupied her left ring finger.

Annie stood by the doorway that separated the parlor room from her bedroom and felt tears come to her eyes as she saw Rose examine her wedding band. Never before had she seen someone so much in love with a person, that she sometimes thought that she was dreaming when she saw Jack and Rose together, with love shining in their eyes. She looked down at the neatly folded dress that lay on her hand. The beautiful lavender dress that Rose had let her borrow for her date with Michael. After admiring the beauty of the dress, her eyes lifted and glanced at Rose, who was wiping her tears with her fingers and sniffed as she looked down at her left hand, as if she were trying to find if the rings that were placed on her finger were real or just imaginary. Annie just stood there for a couple of more minutes, admiring the way Rose's eyes shone with love and happiness as her eyes were on her left hand. Annie stepped into the parlor room and quietly made her way towards Rose, with her dress in hand.

"Um…here," Annie said, extending her hands out, with the dress in her hand. "Thank you again for letting me borrow the dress. I really appreciate it."

Rose took the dress in her hands and looked down at the simplicity of the dress, yet, it also showed elegance and beauty to it. Rose then looked up at Annie and smiled.

"You're welcome," Rose said, her voice hoarse from her sudden tears. "I'm glad you liked it."

A gentle smile played on Annie's face as she looked into Rose's eyes.

"Would you like something to drink Rose?" Annie asked. "Maybe that would ease your nerves and probably calm you down a bit."

"Sure," Rose said. "I'd like that."

"All right then," Annie said, getting up. "Anything specific that you would like to drink?"

"Anything would be fine," Rose said, as she watched Annie nod her head and disappear into the kitchen. Rose sighed as she looked down at the dress that she now held in her hands. The dress wasn't as expensive as the ones from that she had purchased before _Titanic_, and that's what made her fall in love with this dress. One, it was lavender, her favorite color, and two, it had a simplicity to it, also with a hint of elegance when it's worn. Rose adores this dress and she knows that not one dress that was made for those debutants would ever come close to the dress she held in her hands. Within minutes, Annie had returned to the parlor room, with a glass filled with something that looked to be like white wine.

"Here," Annie said, handing Rose her glass. "I put water into the wine, so it wouldn't be as strong, since you're expecting."

Rose smiled and took the glass from Annie. "Thank you," Rose said, as she watched Annie take a seat beside her, holding a glass of wine for herself. Annie just nodded her head and smiled. Rose took a short sip from her glass and felt the liquid relax her nerves. Although the wine wasn't as strong, since half of the glass was filled with water, she could still taste the sweetness of the wine. However, the gloomy expression still took over her once happy eyes.

"Rose," Annie said, her voice soft. "You're still down. Are you sure you're okay?" Annie had a concerned, worried look pasted across her face, which had Rose take a deep, relaxing breath.

"I-I'm fine, Annie," Rose said, trying for her voice to sound as cheerful as she could make it, to convince Annie that she was okay. "I'm fine…really," Rose remembered when she said almost the exact words to Jack—when Jack was concerned for her 'fire' that would burn out. She closed her eyes, as if to block the world from her vision and remove the burden that stayed on her shoulders. Once she opened her eyes, she looked down at her drink and felt her hands get cold. Annie still held the worried expression on her face, which made Rose sit there, totally helpless. She couldn't hold it in any longer. The pain and the hurt that had lived inside her for the past two months came pouring out in her tears. Rose brought a hand towards her face, in attempt to cover her tears from Annie. She felt Annie take the glass from her and set it on the small table beside them. She felt Annie's arms go around her, as she brought her face to her chest, allowing for her to cry.

"Shhh, it's okay, Rose," Annie said, rocking back and forth, as if comforting a small child. "Let it all out, Rose. Everything will be okay, just cry it all out, and you'll feel more better."

Annie's soothing voice caused for Rose to clung onto her dress as tears cascaded down her delicate cheeks, as her face wrinkle in anguish and hurt.

"Why did it have to happen?" Rose cried, her voice barely audible. "Why did the ship have to sink? Why?" Rose's voice cracked as she said the last word. "I-I try not to think about it…to think about how close I was to losing Jack, but every time I try, it comes back and haunts me," Rose's body shook with her sobs, as she clutched onto Annie for dear life. "I still have nightmares of that night. Why can't it just leave me alone?"

Annie pulled back, to look into Rose's eyes, which were red from her tears of agony.

"Rose," Annie said. "No matter if you try to forget about that night, it will always stay with you…and with Jack."

Rose looked up at him, her breath shaking as more tears fell from her eyes.

"I'm just scared, Annie," Rose admitted, her voice hoarse. "I'm scared that I'm going to lose Jack…that something is going to go wrong with the baby, that my mother might be back to her old self…I'm just scared, I need Jack…I want Jack," Rose cried, covering her face as more tears fell from her eyes.

"You want me to go get him?" Annie asked, a gentle, caring hand on her shoulder. Rose looked up at Annie, tears blurring her vision. Rose couldn't even find her voice anymore, but with a slight nod from her head, gave Annie the answer that she wanted. "I'll be right back," Annie said, getting up from her seat and heading towards the door. She looked over her shoulder, glancing at Rose. "If you want to freshen up, the bathroom is down that hall." Rose just nodded her head, as Annie disappeared in the hallway.

* * *

Jack and Fabrizio had been talking for the past hour and Jack let our a heartwarming laugh at Fabrizio's last comment, when suddenly, he heard an abrupt knock on the door. Jack got up and went to pull open the door, revealing Annie who had a worried expression on her face.

"Annie, what's wrong?" Jack asked. "Is it Rose?"

"Well, it has to deal with her," Annie said. "Jack, she's kind of gloomy lately. She can't seem to stop crying and she's afraid of losing you. I don't know what to do, Jack."

"I'll be right there," Jack said, as he watched Annie nod her head slightly. With that, Jack went towards their bedroom, where he slipped on his shirt, that was on the chair, and pulled up his suspenders. As he did so, he made his way towards the parlor room, where he found Fabrizio looking up at him. "I'll be right back, Fabri. It's just that Rose needs me right now," Jack said, hoping that he understands.

"Va bene," Fabrizio said, nodding his head, as he watched Jack smile and disappear into the hallway.

When he reached Annie's apartment, he saw Rose sitting on the couch, with her eyes glaring downward, with a gloomy expression pasted upon her face. He suddenly felt his heart begin to weaken, as he saw his wife in this state. He hoped that he would never have to see her like this, all broken up and hurt. Stepping into the apartment, he slowly made his way towards her, and crouched down in front of her, holding both her hands in his, as he looked up into her emerald-blue eyes.

"Rose?" Jack said, his voice showing off a hint of concern and worry. "Are you okay?"

Rose looked into his ocean-blue eyes as she found them shining with worry and concern. Those eyes that always looked down at her, now looked up at her, as Jack crouched down in front of her. She felt as if she were a child, finding comfort from her husband. She had thought that she had got over the tragedy, but the more she thinks about it, the more it haunts her, and the more it causes for her heart to break, by the mere thought of losing the man who was before her. She couldn't seem to find her voice, for she was afraid that she would cry once more. Her eyes were red from crying, as her face held a gloomy appearance. She found her vision blurred as she looked into Jack's eyes, finding that tears were once again threatening to fall from her eyes. She just sat there, totally helpless and scared. Her hands, that were held by both of Jack's, were cold and were shaking from her agony. Finally finding her voice, she opened her mouth.

"Oh, Jack," Rose cried, feeling her tears slide down her porcelain cheek. "I-I'm scared, Jack. I can't get it out of my mind. It haunts me. The screams and the c-cold water, oh, Jack, please hold me," Rose cried, as she buried her face in Jack's shoulder, as she got out of her seat, and crouched down in front of him, clutching onto his shirt for dear life.

Jack got up, bringing Rose to her feet, as he held her close to him, wrapping his arms securely around her body, and buried his face beneath her fiery red curls. He felt her body shake in her heartbreaking sobs, as whispered in her ear.

"I'm here Rose," Jack whispered to her, as she continued to shed tears. "I'm not going anywhere, everything will be all right," Jack felt Rose lift her head, as he met with her emerald-blue eyes, which shone with tears of hurt and agony. He felt her tighten her grip on his shirt as she looked up at him.

"I love you," Rose said, in her soft, hoarse voice. "I love you, so much. I'm glad you're here with me. I never want you to leave me. Please promise me that you won't leave me, Jack…please!"

Jack just looked down at her, seeing her eyes shine with hope, hurt, love, agony, and with plead. Jack couldn't help but press his lips onto her, tasting the sweetness of her mouth, as he shared a passionate, yet loving kiss, bringing both his hands to her face. Breaking away from the kiss, he looked into her eyes, with an intense gaze. A gaze of promise and love.

"I promise, Rose," Jack said, with certainty and love. "I promise that I won't ever leave you."

Giving him a smile, she buried her face in his chest and just cried, letting the rest of her tears fall, as Jack's strong, loving embrace held her with comfort and love.

"I love you," Rose cried once more, as she clutched onto Jack's shirt, wrinkling it under her grip. "I love you more than words could ever say…"

"I love you too, Rose," Jack said. "More than you can ever imagine…" Jack held her as close to him as he could. Nothing meant more to him than spending time with the one that he loves. The one woman that stood by his side for the past two months and agreed to spend the rest of her life with him. That meant more to him than any jewel or money in the world. He was sure glad to have Rose by his side. To have his Rose—the woman he loves—by his side, forever—until death tears them apart.

A/N: Please, please review!!


	30. Two Lovers, One Gift

A/N: Sorry for the long wait! The xmas vacation kinda blew me away! Anyway, HAPPY NEW YEAR!! And I hope you like this chapter!!

**Chapter Thirty**

Jack and Rose were now sitting on Annie's couch, facing each other as Jack held Rose's hands in his own. A few minutes ago, he had managed to calm her down.

"Rose," Jack said, his voice soft and sincere. "Are you okay?"

Rose tightened her grip on his hands, as she looked down, catching a glimpse of his wedding band. The gold wedding band that she had placed on his fingers almost two months ago, that gave proof of their marriage. She ran her thumb over the gold band, feeling the smooth texture of his ring. Looking up at him, she gave him a reassuring smile, holding his hands in a loving grip. She nodded her head, the smile still pasted on her face.

"I'm fine," Rose said, feeling Jack's thumbs caress the back of her hand.

"Are you sure?" Jack asked, a hint of worry and concern shining in his face. "I'm worried about you."

"I'll be fine, Jack," Rose said. "Really, you worry too much."

"How could I not?" Jack asked, his hand moving towards her face, where his fingers brushed against her skin. "I love you too much to not worry about you," Jack said, feeling her soft curls brush his fingertips.

A broadened smile appeared on Rose's face. "I love you too, Jack. I love you more than I could ever imagine. I couldn't picture my life without you. My heart would be incomplete," Rose said, feeling her heart flutter by the mere glance of his piercing blue eyes.

"Without you by my side, my heart is incomplete as well," Jack said, leaning closer as his lips brushed against hers, bringing her into an intense kiss, that enveloped her with warmth and love.

Rose brought her hand to the back of his neck, as Jack's hand gently ran down her back, and towards the small of her back, all the while, sending loving shivers up her spine. Rose's chest rose up and down as their kiss intensified and grew more and more passionate, while their mouths were making love in their own way. Fingering Jack's blonde hair, she pulled him closer to her, as if to make the kiss more deeper and more fervent. Moments later, they pulled away from their kiss and gazed into each other's eyes, with their foreheads only mere inches apart. Their breathing were irregular from their intense, loving kiss, but a smile managed to come upon their faces.

Jack held Rose's hands in his own, and ran his thumb over the back of her hand, feeling her soft skin upon his rough fingers, which gave a gentle, loving caress upon Rose's skin. He looked into her eyes and smiled when he saw them twinkle happily as she looked up at him.

"You're so beautiful," Jack whispered, his hand going upon her cheek, where Rose's fiery red curls brushed against his fingertips, leaving a smooth touch upon them. Rose closed her eyes, as a gentle smile came upon her lips.

Jack looked down at Rose, finding her eyes closed. His thumb gently ran over her closed eyelids, and found her smile broaden at his touch. Next, his fingers went over her eyebrows, which was shaped perfectly, and smooth to the touch. He watched as her eyelids opened, revealing her emerald-blue eyes, which shimmered with love and happiness. Jack leaned his head closer, as he pressed his lips onto her smooth forehead, and moved down to her cheeks, then down to her neck, where he heard her breathing grow heavy, and felt her grip tighten around his hand, which still held hers. His free hand went down her forearm, leaving a gentle rough touch upon her skin. His lips left a trail upon her skin, as he traveled up to her ruby red lips, as he brought her into yet another kiss which grew in intensity and in love as his hand went to the back of her neck, where his fingers brushed against her curls, as their lips shared a kiss that only the two shared.

A sudden knock on the door caused for their kiss to break. Their hands still held onto each other, as their heads lifted at the door. Then, they looked into each other's eyes.

"Should we answer the door?" Jack asked, as he looked over to the door, then down at her.

"I'm not sure," Rose said, as there was another knock on the door. She looked over her shoulder, glancing at the closed door.

"Well, maybe we could see who it is, then tell that Annie's out," Jack said.

"Okay," Rose said, getting up from her seat. Jack got up as well and walked to the door, pulling it open. Mike stood outside the doorway.

"Hey, Mike," Jack said.

"What are you two doing here?" Mike asked. "I thought you lived across from here."

"We do," Jack said. "It's just that Rose came to visit Annie here, and she kind of gotten a little emotional over something, so I came to comfort her."

"Oh," Mike said, nodding his head. "Uh…is Annie around?"

"Um, no," Jack said. "She said that she was going for a walk in the park."

"Okay," Mike said, scratching his head. "Well, tell her I stopped by when she comes back."

"I will," Jack said, smiling.

"Thanks," Michael said, returning the smile, then heading back towards the staircase.

Jack closed the door and turned to face his wife, who stood in front of the sofa, her hands in front of her, as her eyes twinkled and a smile pasted on her face. Jack walked towards her and placed his hands on her forearms, leaving a tender touch upon her skin.

"Do you wanna go back to our apartment?" Jack asked, looking down at her. "Fabri is probably wondering where I headed off to."

Rose smiled as she looked up at him. "Well," Rose said, her hands going over his chest. "Maybe we should go back to our apartment. Besides, I need to freshen up. I could still feel my tearstains on my face."

Jack ran his thumb over her cheeks, feeling Rose's tender skin brush against his fingertips. "I just hope that I don't see you cry like that again. It breaks my heart to see you in tears," Jack said, his eyes boring into her own.

Rose smiled. "Don't worry," Rose said, gently caressing his chest. "I might not cry anymore. Besides, how could I cry, when I have you by my side."

A smile came across Jack's face. "Come on," Jack said, putting an arm around Rose's waist. "We shouldn't keep Fabri waiting in the parlor room forever."

Rose laughed as the two left Annie's apartment and headed towards their own.

* * *

Fabrizio has been sitting on the couch for about a half an hour, waiting for Jack to return. Getting up from the sofa, he walked towards a side table, where he found a framed black and white photograph of Jack and Rose on their wedding day. He picked up the picture frame and smiled as he found the love shining in both of their eyes. He saw Rose wear a simple, yet elegant white wedding dress, as Jack wore a tuxedo. The only time Fabrizio had actually seen Jack wear a tuxedo was when he returned from the first class dinner that he had heard Jack talk about. He could remember the way Jack talked about Rose. He remembered it as if it were yesterday.

* * *

_April,13,1912_

_Jack walked down the staircase, returning to Third Class, after Rose had returned to her life. To the First Class life that she was born into. He walked down the corridor, until he reached a door which read G60— the cabin room that he was staying in for the remainder of the maiden voyage. His best friend, Fabrizio de Rossi, and two Swedish men were sharing the room along with him, and he knew at this time, they were sound asleep, or at least he hoped they were. Opening the door, he quietly stepped in, finding that everything was dark and quiet. He looked at the top bunk on his left, where Fabrizio lay, finding that he was on his side, and he looked at the other bunk on his left and found that the two Swedes were sound asleep. Breathing a sigh of relief, he quietly closed the door and was about to change his clothes, when he heard a voice._

_"How was the dinner, Jack?" He heard a voice with a heavy Italian accent, and he stood up straight, finding that Fabrizio was awake._

_"It was great," Jack said, a smile coming about his face._

_"Did they 'a like you?" Fabrizio asked, his accent noticeable._

_"I dunno," Jack said. "It seems like some did. Only two people didn't quite enjoy my presence."_

_"How about la bella Rosa?" Fabrizio asked. "Did she like you?"_

_Jack couldn't help but broaden his smile. "I-I'm not sure. But I know that something inside me is telling me that I like her," Jack said, pulling out the pure black suspenders that came along with the tuxedo._

_"You 'a love her, don't you?" Fabrizio asked, a smile on his face. "You 'a love her more than la vita?"_

_Jack looked up at Fabrizio, his eyes shining in thought. Did he love Rose more than life? He had only known Rose for twenty four hours, and during those twenty four hours, he had grown to enjoy her presence. To enjoy spending time with the redheaded beauty. He saw how her eyes lit up when she talked to him and how her smile brightened her face. Out of all the women he had known, he had never felt any affection towards any, besides Rose. Rose somehow had caused for him to grow more and more in love with her. His heart was telling him something that he had not known before, nor had he ever felt before, since his parents died. His heart was telling him that he _was_ in love with Rose. He was in love with the woman that he had rescued the night before. He felt a smile come upon his face. A smile that reflected love and realization. He knew he was in love with her and he knew he wanted to be with Rose._

_"Yeah," Jack said, the smile still on his face. "I guess I do love her."_

_"Then why don't you 'a go and tell her?" Fabrizio asked._

_"I dunno, Fabri," Jack said. "I'm not sure that she feels the same way. She's a rich girl, and I'm poor. How could she ever love me?"_

_"Jack," Fabrizio said. "I'm am 'a like a brother to you, no?"_

_"Yeah," Jack said._

_"Then take mio consiglio," Fabrizio said. "Just 'a go to her and say you love her. If you no tell her now, she will never know. You want her to know, no?" With a nod from Jack's head, he continued. "Then just 'a tell her. Like my papa always say, se seguiato tu cuore, allora tu dove sapere la vita prende, or in English, if you 'a follow your heart, then you know where life takes you. Jack, tell la bella Rosa that you 'a love her, then maybe you will 'a know where life will 'a take you."_

_"Do you really think I should?" Jack asked, his blue eyes shining._

_"S�," Fabrizio said, nodding his head. "Maybe then, you 'a might feel more better and stop wishing that you were with her, and be with her. I want you to be 'a happy. Tu è mio amico, I want 'a you to be with the one you love."_

_Jack smiled. "Thanks," Jack said, patting Fabrizio on his shoulder. "You really helped me there. I'll tell her tomorrow."_

_"Va bene," Fabrizio said, sinking down in his pillow. "Buonanotte, Jack."_

_"Good night, Fabri," Jack said, as he removed the tuxedo and changed into his regular clothes, setting the tuxedo neatly on the chair. He then went into his own bunk and smiled as he thought of what Fabrizio just told him. Hope was beginning to build up on him, and within minutes, he was fast asleep, with Rose dancing in his dreams._

* * *

A smile went across his face as he glanced down at the wedding photo. Fabrizio knew that Jack would follow his heart, and when he glanced at the photo, he knew that Jack had accomplished his wishes, and had actually married the woman he loved. Setting the picture frame down, he let out a saddened sigh as he slipped his hands in his pockets and walked over to the window, where he watched couples walking down the street, but neither showing any affection as Jack and Rose did. Shaking his head sadly, he went back to the couch, where he sat down and looked around the room.

"Dio mio," Fabrizio muttered. "Jack you are one lucky man."

Fabrizio heard footsteps outside the door and heard laughing. A smile came to his face when he recognized the laugh. The laugh had belonged to none other than Rose. The Rose that Jack had married. He heard the doorknob turn and within seconds, the door opened, revealing the two lovers, who had bright smiles on their faces.

"Hey Fabri," Jack said, as he allowed for Rose to go ahead of him, while he closed the door behind him.

"Ciao," Fabrizio smiled, nodding his head towards Jack.

"Hello, Fabrizio," Rose said, her hands folding in front of her, as a gentle smile came across her face.

"Ciao, la bella Rosa," Fabrizio smiled.

Rose's smile broadened. She glanced down at the lavender dress she held in her hands and slowly made her way towards the bedroom and went towards the closet, where she hung the dress back up in its place. As she did so, she closed the closet door and looked around the bedroom, finding the bed unmade. Shaking her head with a small smile on her face, she began making the bed, putting the sheets back in its place and made sure that the comforter was nicely put on the bed. Fluffing up the pillows and smoothing out the thin sheet she smiled as she finally completed her task. She then glanced around the room, making sure that everything was in its place. After finding that everything was in its place, she went back towards the parlor room, where she found Fabrizio and Jack sitting on the sofa.

"Would you two like for me to prepare you lunch?" Rose asked.

"Nah," Jack said. "I'm not hungry yet."

"S�," Fabrizio said. "I'm 'a still full from your breakfast."

"Very well, then," Rose said. She glanced up at the clock, finding that it was close to noon. "I'm going to go for a walk. Maybe the fresh air might relax my nerves."

"Would you like for me to come with you?" Jack asked, getting up.

"Um…no," Rose said. "I'd like to go alone, Jack." She saw his eyes plead, and could help but chuckle. "Jack, I'll be fine. I just want sometime to think…alone. I'll be back by one, and by then, I'll make lunch."

"Are you sure?" Jack asked, walking towards her, where he placed his hands on her forearms, his thumbs gently caressing them.

"I'm sure Jack," Rose said, a reassuring smile on her face. "I'll be fine."

"Okay," Jack said, as he pressed his lips onto her forehead. "Just be careful. You never know what might happen."

"I will," Rose said, tiptoeing to plant a kiss onto his lips. She then headed towards the front closet, where she took out a light shawl and a small purse. "I'll be back by one," Rose said, as she put the shawl behind her, as it hung on her arms. She opened the door and disappeared into the hallway.

Jack just stood there, staring at the closed door.

"Don't worry, Jack," Fabrizio said. "She will 'a be fine."

"I know," Jack said. "I'm just worried about her. The _Titanic_ still haunts her, and I'm afraid that she might break down."

"She is 'a going to be fine, Jack," Fabrizio said. "_Titanic_ will 'a haunt us all for the rest of our lives. We will 'a never get rid of it."

Jack nodded his head. "I know," Jack said. "It will always haunt us." Jack took a last glance at the closed door and sighed. "Well, we could just sit here and talk or whatever."

"S�," Fabrizio said, nodding his head.

Jack walked towards the couch, where he took a seat beside him, leaning his elbows on his knees and folding his hands as he dazed off into space.

* * *

Rose stepped out of the building and walked across the street, where she headed towards Central Park. She clutched her purse in her hand as she took small steps. Her fiery red hair fell down her back, as her face held a solemn expression. A few passerby's walked past her, as the men took second glanced at her, which had made her get nervous, as she held onto her purse tighter, he steps quickening. Turning the corner, she slowed down her steps and took a deep, relaxing breath. She walked with her back straight and her head up high.

Despite the fact that she hadn't lived in her old first class life for the past two months, she couldn't help but keep her mannerism that she had been taught in finishing school, nor could she let go of the elegancy in her steps as she walked. Reaching the end of the block, she took another turn and walked up a block, where she had finally reached Central Park. As she walked, the gentle breeze caused for her curls to flutter, and for her light, silk shawl to flow behind her, along with the pale green dress she wore. She walked towards one of the empty benches and took a seat, as she set her purse on her lap.

The sun was shining up in the blue cloudless sky, as birds flew over the horizon. The horizon. Something that Rose longed to see. Something that Rose _hoped_ to see. She looked up at the sky, and closed her eyes, as she felt the soft breeze hit her face. Opening her eyes, she glanced around the park, finding couples walking together, and children playing around, and dogs chasing their owners. Something that made her body relax, seeing people enjoy themselves. Throughout her life, she was brought to expensive clothing and other various things that her mother preferred for her to have, and never had a chance to go to the park and have a stroll. Her mother probably would have despised her, and berated on how ladies don't go for strolls on the park and all the nonsense that Rose had been listening to ever since her father died. Sure, her mother was more understanding when her father was alive, but she still didn't show affection towards her whatsoever. The only time Rose had known that her mother had loved her, was on the day that they were on the _Carpathia_, where Jack was unconscious and where she lay beside him, waiting for him to awake from his slumber. That was the only time her mother ever embraced her. Ever worried about her in the way a mother should worry about a daughter.

Before Jack. Before _Titanic_. Before everything has changed, Ruth DeWitt-Bukater only cared about nothing but herself. Nothing but money and clothes and the wedding to Caledon Hockley. She has been determined for Rose to marry Cal…to marry him for his money, so they could save their name. So they could still be rich, after having to pay off her father's debts. Rose sure had proved her mother wrong when she had run off to save Jack from the sinking ship, when he had been framed by Cal for stealing the Heart of the Ocean. From the moment she saved him, she knew they were meant to be with each other. That they were made for each other. To live together for the rest of their lives, and to love each other for the rest of their days on earth. As her emerald-blue eyes gazed around at the park, she found a little girl, with caramel colored hair which went halfway down her back, with an angelic face. She looked to be about nine years old or younger. She had a light blue dress with a matching sash. She seemed to be lost, as she was searching around the park for someone. After a few minutes of watching her stand there, totally frightened, Rose got up and went towards her.

"Excuse me?" Rose asked, her voice polite, as the little girl looked up at her with tear-filled eyes. "Are you lost?"

The little girl nodded. "Y-yes," The girl sniffed. "I can't find my mommy or daddy…I'm scared!"

"Oh, I'm sure you'll find them," Rose said, watching as the little girl just stared at her, with her puffy red eyes. "I'll tell you what. I'll go and help you find them. Will that make you feel better?"

"Yes, please," The little girl said.

"That's a good little girl," Rose smiled, holding out her hand. She watched as the little girl slipped her small hand into her own. "What's your name?"

"Clara Peterson," Clara said, sniffing.

Rose took out a handkerchief from her purse and handed it to Clara.

"That's a pretty name," Rose said, smiling. "Well, Clara. My name is Rose. Rose Dawson, but please just call me Rose."

"Okay…Rose," Clara said. "That's a pretty name too…a flower!"

Rose couldn't help but laugh. "Yes, my name comes from a flower," Rose said, adored by the way Clara cheered. "How old are you?"

"I'm six!" Clara said. "I'm a BIG girl now!"

"Oh, my," Rose said, a bright smile on her face. "You are a big girl, aren't you? You seem to be a very beautiful big girl, too!"

"You are pretty too!" Clara said. "I love your red hair!"

"Oh, thank you," Rose said, crouching down. "I love your hair too. Very beautiful."

Clara smiled shyly, her tears gone. "Thank you-" Clara said, before they heard shouting.

"Clara!" A woman's voice rang through their ears. "Clara, darling, where are you!"

Rose and Clara turned at the sound of the woman's voice.

"MOMMY!" Clara shouted happily as a huge smile appeared on her face and her arms spread wide.

"Clara?" The woman called, as she searched for her daughter, until her eyes landed upon her. "Clara!" The woman ran towards her daughter, and took her in her arms, planting numerous kisses upon her face. "Oh, Clara darling, don't you ever do that to me! You nearly gave mommy a heart attack!"

"Sorry, mommy," Clara said, innocently. "I did not mean to scare you…"

"Oh, it's okay, darling," The woman said, her hands caressing her daughter's face. "As long as you're okay, mommy's going to be fine."

Rose stood up and smiled down at them, as she clutched onto her purse with both hands. The mother looked up at her, and smiled.

"Oh, I'm sorry," The woman said, getting up from kneeling down to her daughter. "I'm Ellen Peterson. I'm sorry if my daughter caused you any trouble. She just likes to run off, and gets lost occasionally. I'm afraid that I'm going to have to get a leash for this little one," Ellen said, looking down at her daughter.

Rose laughed. "No, it's fine really. She's adorable," Rose said, smiling down at Clara. "I just adore kids, and hope for my little one to be born healthy," Rose said, placing a hand over her stomach.

"You're expecting?" Ellen asked, a smile coming to her face.

Rose nodded her head. "Yes…it's due in January," Rose said, smiling.

"Well, congratulations!" Ellen said. "I suppose the father is thrilled," Ellen said, looking into Rose's eyes.

"Oh, he is," Rose said, smiling. "He's quite happy about it, actually," Rose said, her smile broadening.

"That's good," Ellen said. "Well, we better head off now. My husband is waiting for me over by the café," Ellen said, looking down at her daughter. "It was a pleasure to meet you, Miss…?"

"Oh, how foolish of me," Rose said. "Dawson. Rose Dawson," Rose said, extending her hand out. Ellen gave her a firm, but friendly shake.

"Pleased to meet you, Miss Dawson," Ellen said. "And thank you for watching over my daughter."

"No problem," Rose said. "But do call me Rose."

"All right, then…Rose," Ellen said. "I'll be seeing you around now."

"Of course," Rose said. Rose looked down at Clara. "It was nice meeting you, Clara," Rose said, gently ruffling her caramel hair.

"Nice meeting you too, Rose!" Clara said, a bright, loving smile upon her face.

Rose couldn't help but smile as she watched Ellen and Clara walk away. She stood there, watching them disappear around the corner, as she thought of how her own child would look like. On how good of a mother she would turn out to be. Within minutes, she returned to the bench she sat on and continued to stare up at the beauty of the sky and just sitting there, thinking of how perfect her life was…on how everything turned out the way she wanted it to be. That nothing would ever ruin her relationship with Jack… or so she hoped.

A/N: Please...please!! REVIEW!!


	31. A Heart Broken by Two Lovers

A/N: Hehe...sorry for the long wait! High School is soooo stressing! Well, here it is! Hope you like it!

**Chapter Thirty-One**

The bar was dimly lit, as the smell of smoke filled the air. The murmuring of the men crammed the room as glasses banged on tables. Some were playing cards, while others were just talking with each other. The two men stepped inside and walked towards the bar, where each took a seat on the stool. A firm hand banged on the counter, as Jack Dawson urged for the bartender to fix him and Fabrizio a glass of beer.

"Two beers, please!" Jack said loudly, so the bartender could hear over the loud murmurs in the room.

"Two beers, coming up!" The bartender answered, as he began filling two glasses with beer. "Here you go, lads," The bartender handed Jack and Fabrizio their own glass and gave a smile towards them. He took a second glance at Jack. "Wait a minute…you look oddly familiar…"

Jack looked up and just smiled. "Yeah," Jack said. "I was here a couple of years back. I'm Jack Dawson."

"Jack Dawson!" The bartender shouted, his eyes wide and shocked. "Well, I'll be! I wouldn't have thought that I'd ever see you again."

"Ah, that's what everybody says," Jack said, taking a sip of the beer, and setting the glass down on the counter.

"Well what do you expect?" The bartender said. "We haven't seen you in two years, for crying aloud!"

Jack let out a heartwarming chuckle as he looked up at him. "Well, I've kinda changed now. I'm not traveling anymore."

"Well, why is that?" The bartender asked.

Jack was just about to answer, when a woman's voice rang out in his ears.

"Jack Dawson!" A familiar voice said. "Jack…is that you?"

Jack turned, finding a woman with black hair that fell past her shoulders and had bright green eyes. A confused look had took over his face, as he eyed the woman. She stood to be about two inches taller than Rose, and had an evergreen colored dress on. She neared towards him, a bright smile pasted on her face.

"My, Jack, I haven't seen you in years!" The woman said.

"Kristen?" Jack said, his eyes wide. He had never suspected to see her again. He met her two years before, when he was in New York before he headed off to Europe. Kristen Jackson was one of his 'girls' that he used to draw. She was one of the first he drew in the nude. Although, they nearly collided in an unwanted relationship, where Jack had called it off, and left to go to Europe. Now, as he looks at her, she seemed two years older, with longer hair, and grew a bit taller from the last time he saw her.

"Oh, so you do remember me," Kristen said, placing a hand on her hip.

"How could I forget you?" Jack asked, a crooked smile on his face.

Kristen smiled. "Well, who's your friend?" Kristen asked, nodding towards Fabrizio.

"Ah, Kristen, this is my best friend, Fabrizio de Rossi, Fabri, this is Kristen Jackson…my, um…my…" Jack said, struggling to find the correct word.

"Friend…his _good_ friend," Kristen said, a mischievous smile on her face.

Jack just looked at her, his brow knitted together as he saw her smile. When she said 'good', he could've sworn he heard a hint of possession and longing…as if she were expecting him to take her in his arms and just make love to her. But Jack knew that that would _never_ happen, for he only shared his love towards the one woman he loves…Rose. Rose, and only Rose. He couldn't even begin to imagine what he would do without her.

"Um…yeah…her friend," Jack said, taking an uneasy cough, as he picked up his glass, and took a long gulp of the beer, before setting it back down on the table.

"Why do you sound so scared, Jack?" Kristen asked, leaning a bit closer towards him. "The Jack Dawson _I _met, was never scared of anything," Kristen said, letting her hand caress his forearm, feeling his muscular build. "Well, well, well…I see that you have certainly grown more muscular from the last time I've seen you, Jack Dawson," Kristen said, smiling flirtatiously as she inched closer to him, her arm going around his waist.

Jack inched away from her, feeling uncomfortable around a woman, when he was married. Married to the one beautiful woman that he loves and always _will _love.

"Uh…Kristen?" Jack said, taking her hands off of him, and set them at her side. "This is not right. We're not meant for each other."

"Oh, Jack, come on!" Kristen said, smiling as a girlish laugh escaped her lips. "Where's your sense of fun! I mean, you're the one who used to _always_ do something unpredictable."

"Kristen," Jack said, letting out a frustrated sigh. "I'm not interested. Besides, I'm—"

"Of course you're not," Kristen said, her eyes softening. "Oh, well. I've tried." Kristen said, stepping away from him. "Would you like to go to the park? Maybe we could catch up on old times."

"Sure," Jack said, taking one last gulp of his beer, and slipping his hand into his pocket, where he pulled out a few coins, and dropped it onto the counter, beside the drinks. "Let's go." Jack said, as he led the way out of the bar, alongside Fabrizio and Kristen.

* * *

Rose sat on the bench and just sighed, as a hand gently caressed her lower abdomen. For the past hour, she has been sitting there, thinking of her unborn child, and her life with Jack. She looked down at her purse, which lay on her lap, and just clutched onto it, as she heard the children running around and playing in the afternoon sun. As she looked up at the afternoon sky, she let out a short sigh, and got up, ready to go home and prepare lunch. She walked towards the exit of the park, when her steps suddenly stopped. There, about twenty yards away from her stood Jack and Fabrizio. But they weren't alone. Beside Jack stood a stunningly beautiful woman, with raven colored hair and a slim body with a evergreen colored dress showing off her girlish curves. She had a bright smile on her face, as did Jack. Fabrizio just walked along side them, listening in on their conversation, as he shared a few words with them. 

Rose saw Jack's placed in his pocket, as she has always seen him keep that habit, and saw as his steps were slow, yet rather rushed. As if he wanted to get away from the woman. To be _far _away from that woman. Rose just seemed glued to her spot, as she clutched onto her purse. She could feel her shawl flow behind her as the strength of the early summer's breeze caused for it to do so. Her red curls fluttered in the wind, as her eyes held curiosity and a hint of jealousy towards the raven colored hair beauty that stood beside Jack. What was she to her husband? Did she have anything to do with his past? Was she his girlfriend before he met her? Was she his first? His first in bed? As these thoughts played through her mind, she closed her eyes and let out a relaxing breath. When she opened her eyes, she found the woman go in front of Jack, caressing his chest lovingly. Her hands clutched onto her purse tightly, as she felt jealousy and anger creep onto her face. Just as she was about to head on over to them, she saw something that she never expected to see. Something that caused for her heart to ache and for tears to well up in her eyes. There, about ten yards away, Jack and the woman were sharing a passionate kiss. Her feet were glued to the spot she stood in, completely in shock by what she saw. She didn't even see Jack put any effort to push her off. Instead, he put his hand on the small of her back, pulling her closer to him, as if he was enjoying the kiss. She found his hand caressing her ebony colored hair, his own hair falling over his eyes. Rose just stood there, heartbroken and hurt.

Never had she ever thought that Jack would do this to her. Never before had she ever thought that Jack would betray her, after what they've been through. She placed a hand on her lower abdomen, where her unborn child was developing inside of her. Her unborn child, in which Jack fathered. In which Jack had creating with his lovemaking. She let out a loud sob, as she turned around and just ran away from the park, her hand still on her lower abdomen. Tears ran down her delicate cheeks, as she felt her heart break in two. The love that she had once felt for Jack had suddenly broke into a million pieces, being replaced by hatred and hurt. Never before had she ever thought that Jack would cause her so much pain and so much hurt. She had thought that their love would last for all eternity. Well, maybe she was wrong.

* * *

Jack stood between Kristen and Fabrizio, as they walked along Central Park. The sun beamed down at them as the gentle breeze caused for their hair to flutter. Jack stopped when Kristen went in front of him, a smile on her face. She moved a bit closer to him, as he felt her hands caress his chest. Jack removed his hand from his pocket and placed it onto her forearm, shaking his head, as he began pulling her away from him. 

"Kristen, I—" Jack was cut off when he felt her lips brush against his. He was about to protest, but Kristen held him close to her, and within moments, he responded. His hand went to the small of her back, as his other went on her cheek, where he felt her hair brush against his. He began to imagine that he was kissing Rose, so he pulled her close to him, intensifying their kiss. His hand then began to caress her hair, expecting to feel Rose's fiery red curls against his fingertips, but instead, felt soft flat hair, and seconds later, he pulled away, his eyes wide. He looked over her shoulder, finding Rose running away, hearing her sob. He looked over to Fabrizio, who just looked at him with shock. He looked over at Kristen, finding a satisfied smile upon her face.

"Well, well, well," Kristen said, the pleased smile still upon her face. "I have to admit, you are an _excellent_ kisser."

"Oh, God," Jack whispered, as he put a hand over his face. "Rose…"

"Rose?" Kristen said, chuckling. "My name is _Kristen_, Jack. Not Rose."

"I KNOW THAT!" Jack exclaimed, as his eyes shone with anger, moistened by his tears.

"Why are you so upset?" Kristen asked. "It was just a _kiss_, Jack. Nothing serious.

"Just a _kiss_?" Jack shouted. "Kristen, my _wife _just saw us exchanging saliva, and you think it's not serious!"

"Wife?" Kristen said.

"Yes, my wife!" Jack said. "_Rose_ is my wife!"

Kristen just laughed. "Oh, please Jack. How could you be married? You don't seem the type to marry."

Jack just looked at her, as his blue eyes threw daggers at her.

"I _am_ married, have been for the past two and a half months!" Jack exclaimed, his voice shaking with anger.

"What do you mean, for the past two and a half months?" Kristen asked.

"I _mean _that I have a wife, who is _pregnant _with our first child, and who just ran away because she saw _us_ kissing!" Jack said, furious, as he pointed behind her.

"Pregnant, huh?" Kristen said. "So, married for two and a half months, and you already got her pregnant. Damn, Jack, you sure do work fast. And I thought that you said you said you didn't wanna get settled."

"Kristen, just butt out, okay?" Jack said. "You ruined everything enough as it is!"

"Well, I'm sorry I did," Kristen said, not showing that she meant it. "But, if she doesn't forgive you, you know where to find me…"

"Kristen, I'm _never_ going to sleep with you, so don't even try," Jack said. "I love Rose, more than I ever loved you. We were never in a relationship…you were _nothing _to me!"

"_Nothing_?" Kristen said, placing a hand on her hip. "So I am nothing, huh, Jack?"

"Look, Kristen," Jack said. "I never loved you, nor did I have any feelings towards you. I only love one person, and one person only. And that's Rose. She's _everything _to me. And now, you ruined our marriage."

"Good," Kristen said. "I'm glad I ruined your stupid marriage. She's probably a whore anyway."

Jack raised up a hand, and slapped her across her face. "Never, _ever_, call Rose a whore again. Do you hear me?" Jack said, angrily pointing at her.

Kristen held the spot that he had slapped her on and closed her eyes, as she felt her cheek burn. Tears welled up in her eyes, but she fought them back. She looked up at Jack, her eyes moistened by her tears.

"Well, I gotta go," Kristen said, her voice choked as she held back her tears. "Just to let you know, Jack, I loved you. For the past two years, I never spent a day without thinking of you." A single tear slid down her cheek. "Well…it was nice knowing you, Jack Dawson. I hope you have a nice life."

Jack just watched Kristen walk away, and he could've sworn that he heard her sob. Sighing, Jack put his hand over his eyes, as he felt tears welling up over them.

"I'm sorry, Rose…" Jack whispered, his voice hoarse and choked. "I'm so sorry…" Jack felt his tears overflow, and once he did, he wiped them away with the back of his hand. He looked over at Fabrizio, who just looked at him with eyes that shone with concern.

"Jack," Fabrizio said, moving towards Jack. "Everything will 'a be okay. Why don't 'a we go back to the apartment and 'a see if la bella Rosa is okay…" Fabrizio put a brotherly arm over Jack's shoulder and led him out of the park.

"What have I done?" Jack cried, as tears furiously fell down his cheeks.

Rose lay on her side of the bed, as tears poured down her cheeks, as she looked up at the ceiling. She has been in the bedroom, crying for the past twenty minutes. Her heart broke at every minute that passed by. She sat up and looked down at her rings. As she looked at the rings, images of their wedding day came to her mind. The day where they became husband and wife. The day where their love for each other grew and grew, up until now, where she found Jack kissing another woman. Rose covered the rings with one hand and brought it to her chest, where she bowed her head, and let her tears overflow.

"Why, Jack," Rose cried. "Why did you kiss her? Why?" Rose looked up, her eyes red from crying. "I thought you loved me…I thought we had everything together…" Rose looked around the room, and fell upon Jack's side of the bed. More tears fell down her cheeks, as she placed a hand on his side, caressing the comforter. "Oh, Jack…what's happening to us?"

She fell upon the bed, and cuddled up into a fetal position, as tears continued to spill out of her eyes, making her heart ache more and more as she thought of the kiss shared by Jack and the woman he was with. A kiss that she thought he'd only share with her, and nobody else. Her body shook in heart-wrenching sobs as her heart spilled out, making Rose more and more vulnerable and hurt by every second that passed by without having to love that one man that had saved her. Her heart ached as she longed to be in Jack's arms once again, to feel his lips brush against hers, and for him to take her to the stars. She ached for them to love again.

Jack and Fabrizio entered Jack's apartment. Fabrizio closed the door behind him and watched as Jack cautiously walked towards their bedroom. He looked over at Fabrizio, his face asking if he should go inside.

"Go," Fabrizio said. "Make her happy again."

Sighing, Jack nodded and raised a clenched fist out in the air, as he gently knocked on the door a few times.

"Rose?" Jack said, his voice hoarse. "Are you in there?"

"Go away," He heard Rose cry out, her voice shaking.

"Please…I can explain," Jack began.

"Leave me alone," He heard Rose cry, and with that, he leaned his forehead against the door. Tears began falling down his cheeks.

"Oh, Rose," Jack cried. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry," Jack banged on the wall, as he yelled out. "I love you, Rose…please…I love you…I love you…" Jack slid down the door and buried his face in his arms as he cried.

Fabrizio felt his own break, as he watched his best friend cry. He walked over to him, and sat on the floor beside him, where he placed a supportive arm around his shoulder, pulling him into a brotherly embrace, as Jack pressed his face against his shoulder, crying miserably.

"I am 'a here for you, Jack. Rosa will come back to you," Fabrizio said, his voice softly and reassuring.

Jack continued to sob against his shoulder, feeling as if all hope was lost.

A/N: Well, I hope you liked it! Please, please review!


	32. Broken Hearts

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

An hour has passed by, and Rose dried her fallen tears. She sat up and looked around the room one last time, before getting up and getting a valise out from under the bed. Opening the valise, she began walking over to the closet, where she took out a few dresses, and placed them into the case, neatly folded. Heading towards the dresser, she took out a few clean undergarments and placed them inside the case as well, along with her diary, toiletries, and other necessities. Once she had everything, she shut the valise, and locked it. She picked up the valise and headed towards the door, where she pulled it open. As she opened the door, she found Jack jump up from his seat, and look at her, his face pleading. Rose just stood tall, trying to make her face seem expressionless. She gripped onto the handle of the valise and swallowed quietly as she began heading towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Jack asked, his voice hoarse.

Rose turned around and looked over at Jack.

"I'm going to stay over at Annie's house for a couple of weeks," Rose said, her voice hoarse from crying. Her eyes were still red, and her eyes held betrayal and hurt.

"Rose—" Jack began.

"Jack, don't," Rose said, shaking her head. "You hurt me enough as it is. Don't make it worse," Rose opened the door and stood there, looking over at him. "Goodbye Jack," Rose said his name as if she was never going to say it anymore. As if this would be the last time she would ever see Jack after she walks out the door. Not taking a second glance, she walked out into the hallway and pulled the door closed behind her. Turning around, she placed a hand on the door, and leaned her head onto the door, as her eyes closed. "Oh Jack…I wish I could forgive you…I wish this could all be over." Tears welled up in her eyes as she looked up at the closed door. The closed door that separated her heart from her. The heart that kept her alive and happy was now locked up inside the apartment. Taking a deep breath, she finally found her self-confidence, and turned around and walked across the hall, towards Annie's apartment. She knocked on the door a couple of times, before setting her hand aside. Within moments, the door was answered.

Annie had a smile on her face, as she looked at Rose. "Hey, Rose," Annie said. She looked over at Rose, finding her eyes shining with hurt, and looked down, finding that she carried a valise. "Rose?" Annie asked, confused.

"Can I come in?" Rose asked, her eyes beginning to moisten with her tears.

"Sure," Annie said, moving aside. "Come on in."

Rose stepped inside, setting the case down beside the door, after Annie closed the door. She stood up straight and walked over to the couch.

"What happened?" Annie asked, sitting beside Rose. "Is it Jack?"

Rose's tears, once again, began to overflow. "Annie, he kissed another woman," Rose cried. "At the park."

"Oh, Rose," Annie said. "I'm sure you misunderstood—"

"No," Rose said. "I saw the woman kiss him," Rose paused, to calm her nerves down. Looking up, her eyes red, she continued. "He didn't pull away. He _kissed_ her back."

"What?" Annie asked, not fully believing what she heard. "Not Jack…no,"

Rose nodded. "Yes, he did. And he hurt me," Rose cried. "I thought he had loved me, and that nothing would ever come between us," Rose looked over at Annie. "I thought we were meant for each other…" Tears poured down her cheeks, as she placed both hands over her face.

"Shhh," Annie said, placing an arm over Rose's shoulder. "Everything will be all right."

"No it won't," Rose cried, as she sat up straight.

"Rose…" Annie said, her voice soft and gentle.

"Annie, can I stay here for a couple of weeks?" Rose asked.

"Weeks?" Annie asked, worry shining in her face.

"Yes," Rose said. "Is it a problem?"

"No, no," Annie said. "Not at all. It's just…are you sure you want to do this?"

Rose nodded her head. "I need some time away from him," Rose said, looking down at her hands, catching a glimpse of the rings that were placed on her left ring finger. Placing two fingers over the rings, she carefully removed the rings and held them in her palm.

"Rose?" Annie said, watching as she held her rings in her clenched fist.

"I just can't have anything that reminds me of him right now," Rose said, looking up at her. "Maybe when I'm ready…when I'm ready to face him again, I'll put it back on. But right now, I-I can't wear these. It'll only make my heart ache more," Rose said, looking up at Annie. "I hope you understand."

"I understand, Rose," Annie said, giving Rose's back a gentle rub. "I just hope you know what you're doing."

Rose nodded her head. "I do know what I'm doing. I'll be fine," Rose said, as she looked down at her clenched hand. A lump began forming in Rose's throat as she looked up at Annie. She swallowed and felt her eyes moisten with her tears. "Would you mind giving these to Jack?"

Annie looked at her, with a confused expression about her face.

"Rose?" Annie said, looked down at her extended hand which held the two rings. "Are you sure?"

Tears welled up in Rose's eyes, as she looked down at the rings that represented her marriage to Jack. She swallowed down a sob and nodded her head, as she closed her eyes, to control her tears.

"Yes…" Rose said. "Just tell him…tell him that I want him to hold them until I-I'm ready." Rose said, her voice shaky and choked.

"Rose—" Annie began.

"Annie, please," Rose said, her eyes on her friend. "I just can't have anything that reminds me of him. Not after what he has done to me."

Annie let out a defeated sigh. "All right," Annie said, taking the rings in her hand. "But what if he asks to see you?"

"Just tell him that I-I," Rose closed her eyes as she held back the tears that were urging to pour down her cheeks. Taking a shaky breath, she reopened her eyes and looked up at him, feeling her heart break at the words that she was about to utter. "That I don't want to see him." Rose bowed her head, as she felt tears beginning to pour down her cheeks.

"Rose," Annie said, looking over at her. "Are you sure about this? I mean, you're in tears. Why don't you just give him another chance?"

"I can't," Rose cried. "I can't forgive him now. I can't," Rose covered her face with her hands as she sobbed. "I can't…"

Annie sighed. "All right," Annie said. "Whatever you say."

Annie looked over at Rose as she watched her cry in her hands. Shaking her head sadly, Annie went towards the door and went out into the hallway, and across the hallway, where she knocked on the door.

* * *

Jack sat on the couch, with his elbows leaning on his knees, with his face buried in his hands, as tears slid down his cheeks. Rose had left about fifteen minutes ago, leaving Jack with a broken heart. Running his fingers through his hair, Jack sat back, his face expressionless and his eyes shining with hurt and loneliness. Jack wiped his fallen tears with the back of his hand and sniffed. His eyes still glistened with his tears, as a frown was pasted on his face. 

A knock on the door, had suddenly caused for Jack to jump up from his seat, as his head twisted towards the closed door. Half of his expected for Rose to be on the other side of the door, as the other half knew that she wasn't. Taking a deep breath, he made his way towards the door, leaning against it.

"Who is it?" Jack asked, his voice hoarse from his tears.

"Uh…it's Annie," He heard Annie say on the other side, and he heard a hint of sadness in her voice.

Putting his hand on the doorknob, he twisted it and pulled the door open, revealing Annie, who had her head bowed, and her hand clenched, as if she were holding something.

"Hey, Annie," Jack said, looking down, not wanting her to see his face.

"Hi, Jack," Annie said, looking up. She sighed as she looked down at her fist. "Rose…uh…she wanted me to give you these," Annie held out her unclenched and, revealing Rose's engagement and wedding ring.

Jack looked down at her palm and found Rose's rings resting on her hand. He felt a tear slide down his cheek as he took the rings from her hand. His heart sank, as he held the two rings in his own palm. The rings that he placed on Rose's finger when he proposed and when they married. His eyes shone with hurt and regret.

"She…uh…she said to hold them, until she's ready," Annie said, looking up at Jack.

Jack looked over at her, his eyes shining with his tears of hurt. He squeezed his eyes shut and just cried out. He clenched onto the rings and just banged on the open door, as he sobbed.

"Rose…Rose…" Jack cried, as he leaned his forehead against the door, letting his tears spill out of his eyes. "I love you…please…I love you!"

Annie's heart broke as she saw Jack cry. She had never heard, nor seen Jack cry. He was always brave around other people, and never lost his composure. Her eyes glistened with her own tears as she looked up at Jack.

"Jack," Annie said, her voice soft. "I-"

"Annie," Jack said, his voice choked up. "Just tell her I love her…I love her with all my heart and soul, and I'll die without her. Please…just tell her that," Jack said, his eyes pleading, his tears still giving his blue eyes a gloomy shimmer.

Annie bowed her head and just nodded. "I will," Annie said. "I'll tell her."

"T-thank you," Jack said, as more tears fell down his cheeks, his voice hoarse and gloomy.

Annie gave him a small smile, before turning to head back to her apartment. She heard Jack close the door behind him, and heard more sobbing from him. Annie gave out a sigh, as she opened her apartment door, finding Rose sitting there, her eyes redder and tears pouring down her cheeks.

Rose looked down at her trembling hands, as she felt her heart break. She had heard Jack's words out in the hallway as Annie gave him her rings. Rose tried to hold back her tears when she heard the three words that Jack always uttered to her, but failed when they cascaded down her cheeks, leaving her heart shattering into a million pieces. Rose looked up at Annie, noticing that she had tears welling up in her eyes as well.

"Annie, what's wrong?" Rose asked, trying to sound cheerful, but only ended up having a hoarse, shaky voice.

"Rose, why are you doing this?" Annie asked, looking down at her. "Jack's hurt…he's hurt really bad, and you're killing him. He looks as if he's going to die."

"Annie, I can't…I just can't go back to him," Rose said, feeling more tears well up in her eyes. Closing her eyes, she tried to hold them back, as she let out a shaky breath. "He hurt me, Annie. Don't you understand. He hurt me really bad. How would you feel, if you found the one man you love kissing another woman?"

"I…well, I…" Annie stuttered, knowing that Rose was right. Jack had hurt her and he was unfaithful to their wedding vows. "I'd feel hurt…just as you."

"I never thought that Jack would hurt me like this," Rose said, her voice choked. "I-I thought that he loved me…I thought I was everything to him…"

"But you are, Rose," Annie said, heading towards her. "Jack loves you more than anything in this world."

"Then why did he kiss that woman!" Rose exclaimed, as tears continually slid down her cheek. "If he loved me, he wouldn't have hurt me like this…he wouldn't have betrayed me. And what's making this even worse is that I _love_ him…I still love him, and that's killing me, because I can't find myself forgiving him. Not after what he's done. He hurt me too much to even go back and forgive him," Rose said, her voice hoarse. Tears poured down her cheeks, as she held a hand over her face. "Why do I have to love him so much? Why does my heart lead me to him? Why?" Rose cried as her body shook with her heart-wrenching sobs. "Why?"

"Maybe it's because you two are meant for each other," Annie said, her eyes shining with hope. "Maybe your _heart _is telling you to forgive him."

Rose shook her head, and wiped away her fallen tears. "No matter how much my heart aches without him, I just _can't _forgive him. I can't. And I won't. If I had known he was going to do this to me, then I would have been better off with Cal."

Annie just sat there, not knowing what to say, nor what to do. She just watched as Rose sat there on the sofa, hurt and betrayed by the one man she ever learned to love. Annie saw as Rose's hands trembled, and as her body continued to shake against her sobs.

"I-I'll…uh…I'll go and get the guestroom ready for you," Annie said, as she got up and went towards Rose's valise, lifting it up from the floor. She turned to face Rose. "I'll be back," With that, Annie left the parlor room and went towards the guest room, which was two doors beside her bedroom.

Rose just sat there, as she placed a hand over her lower abdomen, where her unborn child developed. Tears slid down her cheeks and fell onto the fabric of her pale green dress, as her heart broke knowing that her marriage with Jack was nearly falling apart. She lay down on the couch, and hugged herself, as she continued to cry, and let out all her hurt and anger that continued to torment her every time she thought of Jack. As she cried, she heard raindrops pattering on the window of the parlor room, bringing more grief and pain to her heart, as her soul matched with the weather outside-gloomy, hurt, and betrayed.

* * *

Jack leaned against the door as tears ran down his cheeks. In his fist, he held the two rings that Annie had given him. The two rings that had belonged to Rose. Sliding down the door, he cried. Jack had to admit, he never cried. He always showed everybody that he was a man, and not a child. Even when they were on the _Titanic_, he didn't show that he was scared. But now—with his marriage nearly colliding with an iceberg—Jack couldn't careless if he was a man. His heart told him that he was in love, and if he lost that from Rose, he would die. He wouldn't be able to find a reason to live, nor could he imagine living a life without Rose. His heart belonged to Rose, and nobody else. He opened his fist and caught a glimpse of the diamond on Rose's engagement ring. He slid the rings on his pinky, which only went halfway, and just brought his hands towards his face, letting his tears once again overflow. His heart broke into millions of pieces as he thought of their marriage coming to an end. Of their love ending, only because Kristen had kissed him. Jack angrily banged on the floor as he let out an angered yell, tears spilling down his cheeks as he did so. 

"Why!" Jack wailed, as he squeezed his eyes shut, in attempt to stop the tears from flowing. "I love you! I love you…please, come back to me… please…" Jack brought a hand towards his face and felt the tears flow. His body shook with his sobs, as Fabrizio just looked at him, concern shining in his brown eyes.

"Mamma mia," Fabrizio murmured. "You are 'a falling apart…"

Jack looked up at Fabrizio, his eyes red and his lips trembling.

"My whole life is falling apart," Jack cried, his voice hoarse. His blue eyes looked upward. He let out a short cry, as he shut his eyes. "God, please…let Rose forgive me…let Rose love me again…I can't live without her… I can't…I love her too much…" Jack lowered his head, as he looked down at the rings he held in his hand. "Please, God…give me back my Rose…my love… my soul mate…I need her…I love her…I love her…I love her…I love her… please…PLEASE!" Jack shouted as he angrily banged his fist on the floor. His teeth were clenched as tears came pouring down his cheeks. "Please…"

Fabrizio went over to him, and tried to comfort him the best he could, as he embraced him, letting him cry against his shoulder. He had never seen Jack cry this much, since he had known him. It was as if he was a broken soul, and Rose was the only person that could fix it. Rose deserved to be with Jack, and be happy with each other. He didn't want them to be like this.

He was positively sure that they would get back together. He had never been so sure of anything in his life, until this very moment. It was something in his heart that told him that Jack and Rose would be happy together, once again.

The rain began pouring outside, pattering against the window. Jack looked out the window and cried. His heart shattered into millions of pieces as he thought of how much longer he would have to spend a day without Rose. He looked down at the rings, and angrily threw them across the room, where they hit the wall, and fell onto the floor, beside each other. He leaned his head against the door and just cried, as his body shook with sobs.

"I love her…" Jack cried, as he buried his face into his hands. "I love her…"

A/N: Well, I hope you liked it...please review!


	33. A Barrier Broken by a Kiss

A/N: Sorry for the long delay...school's been keeping me busy, and finals are coming next week, so that would put me off on my writing...anyway, thanks for all thewonderful reviews, and I hope that you guys will keep them coming! I enjoy reading them!

**Chapter Thirty-Three**

Rose leaned against the headboard, as she looked over the window. Rain poured down, causing for the day to become more gloomy and more stressful. Rose sighed, as she shifted into a comfortable position, taking her diary from under the pillow. Bending her knees, Rose placed the diary against her legs, where she took out a pen and began writing.

_6/15/12_

_Dear Diary,_

_Here I am, sitting in the guest room of Annie's apartment, writing as the rain is pouring outside. I feel depressed, hurt, betrayed, lonely, and most of all, love. Every time I look back to that day that Jack had kissed another woman, I feel my heart break in two, for I never came to think that Jack would ever hurt me so much. I had thought he loved me. That I was the only one for him. But it seems as if I am wrong. Seems that Jack had found another woman to share his life with._

_I'm not sure if our marriage is going to last. As every day goes by, I have come to think if I should annul the marriage. That I should end my relationship with Jack, altogether. I can't help but feel pain enveloping my heart as I think of the day where Jack had betrayed me. The day where he had hurt and killed me. The day where my heart broke and shattered into millions of pieces. That, was four days ago. Four painful days ago, without Jack. Without the man I love._

_I'm not really sure what I feel anymore, for my heart still tells me that I love him. That he's the only one for me. That nobody in the world would ever come close as to being Jack Dawson. The fine artist that I have met on the _Titanic_. On the ship where our lives changed forever. But I can't find myself to forgive him, for my mind tells me that I should leave him, and forget him. My mind is telling me that he betrayed me, and if I go back to him, he might betray me again, and I know I can't live through the pain again. Not after what happened._

_I think of our child. The little creature that is growing inside of me at this very moment. I don't want my child to be fatherless, as I have been for the past year of my life. I want my child to be able to run into Jack's arms and call him 'daddy' and say that he/she loves him. But right now, it seems as if that will never happen. I just can't seem to find myself to forgive him. To go back to him and say that everything is okay. I feel as if I am two people, locked up in one body, and one is telling me to go back to him, and the other is telling me to stay where I am. Which one should I obey?_

_My conscious is telling me to stay, and my heart is telling me to go. To go back to him and love him again. To be able to be in his arms and feel the warmth of his body against mine. Oh, how I long to be in his arms and just love him. Act as if nothing has happened, but I know that it won't happen. I just can't go and forgive him. The pain is still in my heart and the minute that I would look at him, I know the hurt and betrayal would return to me and cause for me to feel more pain and more loneliness._

_I have been lonely for the past four days that have passed, and I found myself wishing that I could end this all, and the minute I try, I fall back into reality, and realize that nothing and no one would ever erase this pain in my heart. Sometimes I wish that I have never met him…that I never fell in love with him at all. As much as I hate to say this, sometimes I wish I were married to Cal. I would've been better off with him, if I've known Jack would cause so much pain in my life._

_Today is Annie's nineteenth birthday, and we're going to have a small party, here at her apartment. One thing concerns me. Jack might be here as well, and if he is, I'm definitely going to lock myself in the guest room and not come out until the party's over. I just can't confront him now. Not now. Not after my heart has healed from some of the pain. This is really killing me, knowing that I won't ever love again, or at least I hope to never love again. Not after what Jack has done to me. To our marriage._

_Well, I'm going to the park, to get some fresh air. I haven't been out of this apartment for the past four days, and I believe some outside air would so me some good. Maybe relieve some of the stress that has been burdened on my shoulders. I just hope that I'm left alone and not bothered. One thing…I hope I don't run into Jack as I go for my walk. That would only make my day even worse and cause for my heart to ache more and for me to feel more pain. I just hope that I'm left alone._

_Rose_

Rose shut her diary, and set her pen on the nightstand beside her. She hadn't even bothered signing in her last name, for she felt she hadn't needed to. She was still upset with Jack, and putting the name 'Dawson' would only make her think of Jack once more and only cause for her to cry once more. Rose had slid her diary under her pillow and got up from the bed. She smoothed out the wrinkles on her yellow dress, which came to be a little past her knees and was low-cut. The sleeves were short, showing off her smooth, pale arms. Her loose curls caused for her too appear more beautiful and young. Taking a deep breath, Rose walked out of the guest room and into the parlor room, where she headed towards the front closet. She took out a light jacket and an umbrella before closing the closet door. As she slipped on the jacket, Annie emerged from the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" Annie asked, as she watched Rose buttoning up the jacket.

"Out," Rose said. "I need some fresh air."

"Okay," Annie said. "But it's raining out."

"I know," Rose said, straightening up. "Which is why I'm bringing an umbrella."

"Rose, are you sure you want to go out?" Annie said. "In this weather?"

"Annie, it's just rain," Rose said. "It's not like it's a thunderstorm or anything."

"I know, but I'm just worried about you, Rose," Annie said. "You've been depressed for the past four days, and all I've been hearing was 'why did Jack do this to me', or 'I love Jack, I do, but I can't find myself to forgive him'. Rose, you're hurting yourself, without even realizing it." Annie said, concerning shining in her eyes.

"Annie, I'm fine," Rose said, feeling her heart sink as she mentioned Jack. "Really. I'm just going for a stroll, and I'll be back in a little while. I promise," Rose said, closing her eyes, as she remembered when she said those same exact words to Jack on the night where they could've died. Shaking her head, Rose looked up. "I'll be back, okay? I-I'm going to be fine."

Annie sighed, and nodded her head. "Okay," Annie said. "But be careful. I don't want anything to happen to you."

"I'll be fine, Annie, really," Rose said. "You worry too much. Sometimes you sound just like-" Rose paused as she looked down, as she bit her lower lip. She looked back up and straightened her back. "W-well, I'll b-be back. Happy birthday, Annie."

"Thanks," Annie said, her voice soft, yet cheerful. She watched as Rose disappeared in the hallway, pulling the door closed behind her. Annie shook her head sadly and fell on the couch, where she just sat and thought to herself.

* * *

Jack slouched on the sofa as he carelessly flipped through the newspaper. Jack had been depressed for the past four days and hadn't eaten a thing. He only drank beverages, but hadn't had the appetite to eat food, which caused for him to grow more skinny and weak. His eyes roamed over the words that were printed on the paper, hardly even digesting what he was reading. Jack swung his blonde hair out of his eyes as his blue eyes, which shone with gloominess and hurt, stared down at the paper. 

Fabrizio had gotten a job as a waiter at an Italian restaurant, with much luck. Fabrizio was also a cook at the restaurant, for he knew some traditional Italian recipes, that his mother, Lucia, had passed down to him when he was young. He memorized and treasured those recipes with his heart and was happy for Americans to be able to taste the delicious food that he had grown up with. To Fabrizio, life was everything he ever wanted it to be, but to Jack, life was falling apart, and without Rose, he might never be the same Jack that Fabrizio had once known.

Jack threw the paper on the coffee table, as he remained in the slouched position. After a few moment, Jack repositioned himself, and sat properly, as he gazed around the room. His portfolio lay on the coffee table, open, with drawings exposed and scattered all over the coffee table. The drawings were of Rose. She had never left his mind for the past four days of her absence. Getting up from the couch, Jack went towards the front closet and took his jacket out, and slipped it on. Not even bothering to grab an umbrella, he pulled the door open and went out into the hallway, only to be found one foot away from Rose.

* * *

Rose pulled the door closed behind her after leaving Annie's apartment. Rose let out a frustrated sigh, as one of her curls landed over her eye. Setting her umbrella beside the door, Rose slipped her hand in her jacket pocket and pulled out a ribbon. Pulling her hair into a ponytail, Rose took the ribbon and tied it around her curls, securing them together. When she made sure that the bow she made secured her curls, Rose bent down and picked up the umbrella, as she was just about to head over the staircase when she heard the door across from her open. Rose paused and straightened her back, as her eyes became cautious and her breathing irregular. That door that was across from her, was the door that she had walked out from four days ago, leaving her husband behind. Rose held back her tears, as she watched the door open slowly. Her hands began to tremble, as she held onto the handle of the umbrella, and she felt the brisk beating of her heart, thumping against her ribcage. 

Rose watched as the door was opened fully, revealing the person who opened it. Rose closed her eyes, as she already began to feel tears well up. About a foot away from her, stood Jack Dawson. The man that she had grown to loathe, but had some adoration towards, and the man that she was married to. The man that fathered her child. The man that had betrayed her and caused for her to feel emotionally hurt and anguished. Rose's eyes remained glued on the floor, for she was not planning on communicating with him, for she still felt pain and betrayal lingering in her heart. She heard him shift from one foot to another, as a sigh escaped his lips. Rose managed to steal a few glances as she noticed how skinny Jack had gotten and how pale he looked. Also, his eyes were red, as if he has been crying for the past hour. Rose swallowed down a sob, and let out a shaky breath, as her trembling hands grasped onto the handle of the umbrella she held. She felt a lump form in her throat, and tried to swallow it away, only to find herself letting out a sob. She brought a hand towards her face and covered her eyes as her tears began falling down her cheeks.

"Oh, Jack…" Rose cried, as the umbrella was dropped to the floor. Her other hand went on her lower abdomen, as her body shook in sobs. She felt arms go around her, and she tensed. It was as if Jack's touch had burned her skin, instead of caressing it, as he was. "I…I…you…please…I…"

"Shhh," Jack said, holding her close. Rose shook her head and placed her hand over his chest.

Rose gently pushed him away from her, as she lowered her head. A sob escaped her lips, as she placed a hand over her mouth.

"J-Jack, I-I…I c-can't forgive you," Rose cried, tears rushing down her cheeks. "I-I just can't. Not now…I still feel the pain…the betrayal—"

"Rose," Jack said, firmly, but calmly, as his blue eyes shone with hope and hurt. "Can't you just let me explain? Please?" Jack asked, looking down at her. "I've been desperate without you. I-I can't _live _without you, Rose, don't you understand? As every minute goes by without you by my side, I feel as if I'm breaking apart."

"How do you think I feel?" Rose asked, looking up. "Do you think I'm enjoying this? That I'm _happy _to not be by your side? To not be in your warm embrace?" Rose looked down and sighed. "Jack," Her eyes went back on him. "You hurt me, really bad. And it still hurts, Jack. My heart still aches, and every time I look or think of you, I see you kissing that—that woman!"

Jack closed his eyes, as he let out a frustrated sigh. "Rose, _she_ KISSED me! I had nothing to do with it!" Jack said, raising his voice.

"Oh, really?" Rose said, her voice raising as well. "So, you call kissing back a person, and pulling her close to you, _nothing_? You had everything to do with it, Mr. Dawson, every little bit! And to think that you loved me." Rose said, hugging herself as she sadly lowered her head.

"Rose," Jack said, placing his hands on her forearms gently, and when he felt her try to wiggle out of his hold, he tightened his grip a bit, and looked her in the eye, firmly and lovingly. "I love you. I love you more than anything in this world. I would _never_ betray you. Never."

"Well, you did!" Rose cried, her eyes shining with hurt. "You did…" Her eyes lowered, as she glanced down at their feet.

Suddenly, Fabrizio stepped out into the hallway. He had just returned from his job, and he had overheard them. He watched as the two people he cared about stood there, unable to get along. He couldn't take it, he was going to see that it ended.

Fabrizio walked over to Rose and placed both his hands on her shoulders. "Bella Rosa ... look at me..." he said as her eyes met his pleading gaze. "I was 'a there... Jack is telling the truth. He told me how much he loves you on the night on the ship, after we all danced. Remember that night?"

Rose sighed, and closed her eyes, to prevent tears from flowing. As she opened her eyes, she stared into Jack's finding that his once laughing azure colored eyes, were now shining with hurt and forgiveness.

She felt a sob escape her mouth, as she threw her arms around Jack's shoulders, sobbing onto his chest.

"I'm sorry . . . I'm so sorry, Jack." she cried, as she lifted her head to gaze into his eyes.

Jack cupped her face in his hands, and felt tears of joy fall down her cheeks, before he leaned down, placing a passionate kiss upon her lips. At that moment, they held each other in a strong embrace, and Fabrizio joined in, a bright smile on his face, as he was glad that they were back together again.

"Promise me you'll never leave each other again . . . It hurt me, too." Fabrizio said.

"I promise . . ." Rose said softly, through her tears.

"What would I do without you, Fabri?" Jack asked, as he gave him a brotherly embrace.

Just then,a woman's voice was heard. A voice that Jack hadn't wanted to hear.

"Jack," The woman's voice rang out in the halls, as the clicking of her shoes were heard. "Oh, Jackie boy!"

Jack looked up, finding Kristen walking up towards them, with a sly smile on her face. Her ebony colored hair flew past her back, as her long legs led her through the hallway, and beside Jack.

"Kristen, what are you doing here?" Jack asked, frustration hinted in his voice.

"Oh, Jack, Jack, Jack," Kristen said, moving closer to him. "I have forgiven you for what you've done to me at the park, and I'm willing to give you another chance."

"_Another_ chance?" Jack asked, growing angry. "What do you _mean_ another chance?"

"What I _mean_ is that I want you to be mine," Kristen said, her hands going up his arm.

Rose became infuriated as she watched Kristen touch her husband. She clenched her hands into fists, as her teeth were clasped together angrily. She gazed into Kristen's eyes as she felt her heart beat angrily.

"Get your hands off of my _husband_!" Rose said, bitterly.

Kristen looked over at Rose, her eyes shining with revenge and anger.

"Well, well, well," Kristen said, letting go of Jack. "I see you're the little _wife_ that Jack has been talking about." Kristen stepped closer to Rose, a mischievous smile upon her face. "Hmmm, Jack is right. You _are_ beautiful. And very attractive I'll say."

"You get away from me, or I'll—" Rose said, glaring at her angrily.

"Or you'll what?" Kristen asked. "You're gonna cry?" Kristen suddenly felt a pair of strong hands grip onto her shoulder, whirling her around.

"You leave Rose alone," Jack warned, pointing angrily at her. "She is in a fragile condition, and if you _ever_ cause her more hurt again, you'll be sorry."

"I'll be sorry, huh?" Kristen said, looking down. "And just exactly _what_ am I going to be sorry for?" Kristen asked, looking up at him.

"Everything," Jack said. "You'll be sorry you ever met me."

Kristen chuckled. "Sorry for ever meeting you? Oh, my Jack, you're so funny. I love you. I love you more than Rose ever could." Kristen said, her voice soft and flirtatious.

Jack just shook his head. "Kristen, don't you understand?" Jack said, clenching his teeth. "I _don't _love you. Never have, never will."

Kristen just stood up straight, her eyes shining with anger, hurt, and revenge.

"How could you do this to me?" Kristen asked, tears shining in her eyes. "How could you hurt me like this? For two years, I have loved you. For _two _years!"

"I'm sorry, Kristen," Jack said, as he shook his head sadly. "I haven't meant to hurt you or anything, but…I love Rose. Always will. No one will ever replace her."

Tears spilled down Kristen's cheek. "And just _how _long have you known her?" Kristen asked, looking up. "Before you married?"

Jack sighed. "Three days," Jack said.

A chuckle escaped her lips. "_Three _days!" Kristen shouted. "You've only known Rose for THREE days!"

"Kristen—" Jack began.

"No, Jack," Kristen said, shaking her head. "Don't say anything," Kristen looked over at Rose, then back at Jack. "Seems to me that you won't ever understand my feelings for you."

"Kristen, what feelings!" Jack said, raising up his arms, in exasperation. "You never loved me the way Rose does. You never showed me what the word love really means. All you ever did was just stick by my side and brag to your friends that I was your 'boyfriend'," Jack said, his eyes shining with frustration. "Kristen, that's not love. That's just pretending you're in love. But I'm not pretending. Not with Rose. I love her to death, and even beyond that. Please, understand that."

Rose just stood there, as she watched Jack argue with Kristen. For the past four days, she had thought that Jack hadn't loved her. Rose felt guilt and regret for what she had done to him. For what she had caused him to feel. She hadn't wanted to hurt him. She never had meant to hurt him that way. Tears began to well up in her eyes, as she brought a hand to cover them. Her heart began to flutter within her ribcage as she felt her heart fill with regret and guilt. A soft cry escaped her lips, as her body shook in her heart-wrenching sobs.

Jack turned, finding Rose in tears. His heart began to break once more as he saw Rose in this state. He hated to see her cry. To see her in tears from a broken heart. Jack wished that Kristen never kissed him. That he hadn't agreed to go to the park with her. Most of all, he wished he never stepped into the bar, for he wouldn't have bumped into Kristen and then they wouldn't be in this situation at this moment. He looked over at Kristen, finding her in tears, then watched as his wife shed her tears. Jack took a few steps closer to Rose and placed his arms around her, pulling her close to his chest.

"Shhh," Jack whispered in her ear, as his hand gently caressed her curls. "Everything will be okay…I promise."

"Well," Kristen said, her voice choked. "I-I'm gonna go now. Seems to me that you two are 'busy'." Kristen turned and left. She stopped about five feet from them before turning back around. "You'll be sorry, Jack. Sure as hell, you'll be sorry."

Jack had paid no attention whatsoever towards what Kristen was saying, for he was too caught up into comforting his wife. Hoping to win her forgiveness after what Kristen had done to both of them. Within minutes, he heard the clicking of her shoes disappear down the stairs, leaving him to his beloved Rose.

"I'm sorry, Rose," Jack whispered, hugging her close. "I'm so sorry I did this to you…" Jack felt tears slide down his cheek as he breathed in the scent of her gorgeous red curls.

Rose shook her head, as she pulled away. She felt Jack cringe against her fingertips, his eyes shining with hurt and regret.

"No, Jack," Rose said, her voice soft. Tears gently slid down her cheeks. "I'm the one who should be sorry. I never gave you a chance to explain. I-I should've let you talk, but instead I was being so stubborn, and—" Rose felt his forefinger land upon her lips.

"Shhh," Jack said, a small smile coming upon his face. His fingers went onto her cheek, and through her curls. "Everything will be all right now… everything will be all right now…I promise." Jack pressed his lips onto her curls and hugged her closer.

Rose lifted her head and glanced into his ocean-blue eyes.

"I'm so sorry Jack," Rose said, tears glittering her emerald-blue eyes. "I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm so sorry…please forgive me…I love you. I love you so much…please…"

"Rose…" Jack said, as he tried to get her attention.

"I'm sorry…please, Jack…I'm sorry…" Rose cried.

"Rose!" Jack said, as he placed both hands upon her face. His blue eyes shone with love that Rose had never seen before. It was as if she had first met him. As if she were falling in love with him all over again. As if fate was giving them a third chance in love. "Rose, I love you more than anything in this world. Nothing and no one will ever break us apart…I promise…you are everything to me. You're everything I ever wanted you to be."

"Jack…I love you…I love you…I love you, Jack, I love you so much," Rose said, as she clutched onto his shirt, and buried her face into his chest. "I love you…"

"Rose," Jack said, lifting her chin with his finger. "I love you too. More than words could ever describe, and more than life itself. I love you Rose. Nothing will ever change that. Nothing. And no one."

A smile came upon her face, as she pulled Jack into a tight, loving embrace.

"I love you…" Rose whispered as tears spilled down her cheeks.

Jack lifted her chin once more and gazed into her eyes with love and passion. He leaned his face towards her, until he could feel her warm breath against his lips. His rough fingers grazed against the tenderness of her skin, as his fingertips brushed against her curls. Within seconds, his lips were pressed against hers, as the two intently shared a passionate kiss. A kiss that hadn't been shared within four days of their separation. Within four days of hurt and agony. All the four days that had caused them pain and regret, was now sealed with a kiss. A kiss that had erased all the troubles and all the hurt that has been caused within their lives. A kiss that would last forever, and beyond that. A kiss that had broken the barrier that had been formed around Rose's heart—a barrier that had told her she would never love again—never trust again, was put down by that one kiss from her beloved Jack. Her savior, yet again.

A/N: Well, I hope you loved the chapter, and review:D


	34. A Newfound Son to a Mother

A/N: Here's the new chapter...hope you like it!!

**Chapter Thirty-Four**

The front door swung open as Kristen angrily left the apartment building. Tears slid down her cheeks and her eyes shone with hurt and anger. Never before had she felt so hurt and so angry in her life. She had expected for Jack to take her back in his arms and to court her and love her, as she did him. But once she found that he was married, everything has changed. Kristen descended the stairs as she wiped her tears from her eyes before walking up the block. She made sure her hair was in place, and that her face was dry, prior to turning the corner of the block. She looked down at her purple velvet dress finding that her cleavage bulged out and that her legs were smooth and long in the knee-length skirt. She ran a finger through her dark hair, making sure that it was in its place. Once she had made sure her face was presentable, and that her composure was stable, she walked into a building. She walked up the staircase that was to the right of the hallway, and stopped by a door. She swallowed and knocked on the door, as she leaned her head closer to see if there was anybody inside.

"Jimmy?" Kristen called. "Are you in here?"

She heard some rustling in the room and heard him complain.

"Who is it?" Jimmy asked, his voice sounding annoyed.

"It's me," Kristen said. "Kristen."

Seconds later, the door burst open. "What is it this time, Kristen?" Jimmy asked, his eyes drowsy.

"I have to talk to you," Kristen said, looking up at him.

"Now?" Jimmy asked.

"Yes, now," Kristen said. "Can I come in or what?"

Jimmy sighed and moved aside. "This better be good, Kristen. You fucking woke me up from my beauty sleep," Jimmy said, slamming the door shut.

"Beauty sleep?" Kristen asked, turning around as a smile came upon her face. "At this hour?"

"Quit teasing me, Kristen. I had a long night," Jimmy said

"Hmmm, I see," Kristen said, making her way towards a chair from all the mess that was on the floor. She sat down and crossed her legs, as she watched Jimmy glance over at her. He picked up a few things and set them aside. He then stood up straight and just looked at her.

"Well, what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" Jimmy asked, getting impatient.

"I want you to do a huge favor for me," Kristen said. "If you don't mind."

"Well, what exactly do you want me to do?" Jimmy asked.

"Well, there's this guy that I like," Kristen said, shifting into a comfortable position. "His name is Jack Dawson, and he lives around the corner from here. We met two years ago, but before I could do anything with him, he left. Haven't seen him for two years, and finally, I see him at a bar with some Italian guy, drinking beer. But, he wasn't single when he came back. He came back with some redheaded girl, who turns out to be his wife," Kristen said, looking up at him. "I hate her guts, Jimmy."

"And?" Jimmy said, wanting for her to get to the point.

"And we have to get rid of her, Jimmy," Kristen said. "Tonight, meet me by the bar by seven fifty sharp. We're then gonna go over to their apartment and I'm gonna try to distract Jack, while you take his wife, Rose. Once you got her, just pull her away. Anything. I want Jack to myself tonight." Kristen said, a smile upon her face. "Do you think you could do that for me?"

Jimmy just stood there, trying to contemplate whether he should agree to her plans or not. After a few minutes of thinking it over, he finally came up with a decision.

'Yeah," Jimmy said. "Sure. I'll do it."

Kristen got up and walked towards him. "Thank you so much, Jimmy," Kristen said, as she smiled up at him. "You don't know how much this means to me."

Jimmy just nodded his head and smiled.

"You're the best," Kristen said, as she tip-toed up to plant a tender kiss on his cheek. Kristen then slipped her hand in her purse that she held, taking out a bundle of money. "This is just something that shows my appreciation," Kristen said, slipping the bundle into his hands. She looked up, smiling. "Remember…seven forty at the bar…tonight!"

"I'll remember," Jimmy said, looking down at the money he held in his hands. "I'll see you later then, Kristen."

Kristen smiled and left the small apartment. A satisfied smile was pasted across her face as she left the apartment building and walked down the block, heading towards her own apartment. All she knew was that she could hardly wait for the day to pass, so she could finally have Jack all to herself and do what she wants with him. Maybe then, Jack might consider leaving Rose. Or so she hoped.

* * *

Rose had gone over to Annie's apartment, to pick up her things. She found Annie standing in the middle of the parlor room, glancing over at her. 

"Is everything all right?" Annie asked, her voice showing a hint of concern.

"Everything is more than all right, Annie," Rose said, a bright smile upon her face. "Everything is just perfect."

Annie's eyes widened, as a smile came upon her face.

"You mean…" Annie said, her smile broadened.

"Yes, Annie," Rose said. "Jack and I are together again."

"Oh my God, Rose," Annie said, her voice cheerful. "That's wonderful!"

Rose smiled. "I know," Rose said. "I was beginning to think that our marriage was falling apart, you know. And the only think that kept getting worse for me the past four days, was that I knew I loved him. I knew that my heart still belonged to him," Rose said, as she began throwing things into the valise, not caring if they're wrinkled or not. "I just knew that I couldn't live without him. Not after what we've been through."

Annie nodded, understanding. "You two are made for each other," Annie said. "It broke my heart seeing you two apart."

Rose smiled as she looked over at Annie. "I broke my heart from being apart from him," Rose said, placing her diary into the case. She let out a sigh. "I don't even know what I was thinking. I should've just given him a chance to explain, then maybe we wouldn't have to forgive each other and maybe I wouldn't have been miserable for the past four days." Rose slammed the case shut as everything was placed into it. "I can be so stubborn at times!" Rose said, as she clenched her fists. "I hate myself for that!"

Annie let out a short laugh. "Oh Rose, please," Annie said. "Everyone has their flaws. No one's perfect," Annie smiled. "Haven't you read _The Scarlet Letter_? Hester had to wear an embroidered 'A' on her breast for adultery. Would you like to wear a 'S' on your chest for stubbornness?"

Rose looked up and smiled as she shook her head. "Of course not," Rose said. "But she was different, Annie. She had committed a sin, while I have not."

Annie just looked at her and laughed. "Rose, you sure are something," Annie said, as she helped Rose lift the valise off the bed. "It's not about what sin she committed. It's about how she had to wear that upon her chest for ten years time. She showed everyone her flaw, while that Dimmesdale fellow engraved it onto his chest." Annie set the valise down on the floor. "See Rose, you show how you feel. If you're jealous, you show it. If you're hurt, you show it. You don't lock it up within yourself. And for that, you shouldn't. You may be stubborn, Rose, but you are free-spirited and smart. You're everything a man could ever ask for."

Rose's smile broadened as she looked down, a blush creeping upon her face.

"Uh…thank you," Rose said, the smile still upon her face. Rose looked over at the clock that hung on the wall. She found that it was already one o'clock in the afternoon. "Well, I better go prepare lunch. Jack must be hungry. I know I am!" Rose said, as she lifted the valise from the floor.

"Let me help you," Annie said, taking the case from her. "Besides, in your condition you shouldn't be lifting anything. You wouldn't want to put your baby in danger, now would you?"

"You're right," Rose said, as she followed Annie into the parlor room. Rose looked down and placed a hand over her lower abdomen, a smile coming about her face. She looked down at her left hand, finding that she wasn't wearing her rings. She looked up, suddenly realizing that four days ago, she had told Annie to return the rings to Jack. Rose closed her eyes, hoping that the marriage would still continue and that their love would grow within the rest of their lives.

* * *

Jack went into their bedroom, where everything was the same way they had left it four days ago. Jack hadn't bothered sleeping in the bedroom, for he knew he'd be reminded by Rose and his heart would break again. Thus by the four days of loneliness, he had slept on the couch, feeling miserable and hurt. However, tonight, he was looking forward into sleeping on the bed, beside his love—making love. He went towards the dresser, where eh opened the jewelry box, taking out Rose's engagement and wedding ring from the slots and made his way towards the parlor room, just as the door flew open, revealing the love of his life standing beside Annie, who carried the valise. A smile came about Jack's face as he found how Rose's eyes twinkled happily. 

"Let me get that," Jack said, heading towards Annie, where he took the valise and set it aside. "Would you like to come in?" Jack asked Annie, as he watched Rose step inside.

"Um…no," Annie said. "You two deserve to be alone. Besides, I…uh, I have to run some errands. You two have fun," Annie said, smiling.

Jack returned the smile. "We will," Jack said, closing the door, after Annie walked down the hall. Jack turned to find Rose smiling brightly at him. He tightened his grip on the rings and felt a smile come upon his face. He walked towards Rose and placed a hand on her cheek. "I thought I'd never get to feel your skin again…" Jack whispered as his fingers brushed against her porcelain cheek.

Rose smiled and closed her eyes as she felt his rough fingers upon her skin. A tingling feeling ran through her face, as his fingers brushed against her skin. As his fingers made their way towards her curls, his thumb caressing her cheekbone. She suddenly felt his lips gently press against her closed eyelids, making a trail down to her cheek, and over her ruby lips. As she felt his lips upon hers, she brought her arms behind his neck, hugging him close, feeling his hands go down her back, pulling her close to him. Rose partly opened her mouth, as she welcomed his warm, soothing tongue, making their kiss more intense and passionate, causing for her heart to flutter within her ribcage. She felt his hands go up and down her back, sending her sweet, loving shivers up her spine. With their lips still connected Jack moved his hands towards her arms, and slid them down until he held Rose's hands in his own. Within minutes, he pulled away.

Jack looked down at her, his eyes twinkling and his smile brightening up his face. He brought a hand towards her cheek, allowing for his thumb to gently caress her delicate, porcelain cheek. He watched as her eyes shimmered in happiness and how her smiled sweetened up her face. Her kiss-bruised lips were smooth and had a ruby red color to it. Her curls had fallen from their hold on the ribbon Rose had applied earlier. Jack couldn't help but fall in love with Rose, all over again. He looked down at his clenched fist, and swallowed.

"Rose," Jack whispered, his voice barely audible, as he felt his heart beating briskly. He took a deep breath, and cleared his throat. "I think these belong to you…" Jack unclenched his hand, revealing the two rings that Rose had told Annie to return to Jack. The two rings that symbolized Jack's love for her. Her engagement ring glittered in the light, as her wedding band shone brightly.

Rose looked up at him and smiled. "I think they do," Rose said, a teasing smile on her face. "Now, I'm going to have to find the right person to put it on me," Rose said, teasing Jack, as she brought a hand to her face, as if she were thinking about something. "Hmmm…who could that person possibly be?" Rose looked over at Jack, finding that his smile broadened and that his eyes shone with laughter.

"Oh, so you're gonna tease me now, huh?" Jack asked, as he went closer to her, and lifted her off from the floor.

Rose grabbed onto him as he began spinning. Rose let out a sharp shriek, as she squeezed her eyes shut, a broadened smile upon her face. She clutched onto his shirt as she laughed. She swung her legs in his arms as she heard his laughter ring in her ears.

Within minutes, he set her down and pressed his lips onto her forehead.

"Well, I guess you're the one to put the rings back on," Rose said, smiling.

Jack let out a short chuckle. "Guess I am, huh?" Jack said, smiling. He lifted her left hand from her side, and held onto her ring finger, as his other hand had slid her engagement ring onto her ring finger, along with her wedding band. Once he placed the rings on their rightful spot, he clutched onto her hand tightly, and brought it towards his lips, where he placed a gentle, but loving kiss onto her knuckles. "I don't want you to ever take these off again…these rings symbolize my love for you, and I want you to wear them until the day you leave this earth." Jack said, his thumb stroked the back of her hand sweetly.

Rose smiled and tightened her grip on his hand. "I promise Jack, I will never take them off again," Rose said. "I'll never let go…"

Jack smiled and pulled her into yet, another fervent kiss as their bodies collided into each other lovingly. Rose's fingers ran through his tousled blonde hair as his hand went down her back and onto the small of her back. Their kiss had grown more and more passionate within the minute and Rose slid Jack's jacket off of him, hearing it fall to the floor. Jack held her close to him, as he led her towards the couch, laying Rose down while he hovered over her. Their mouths were still connected in their loving kiss, while both had tried removing each other's garments. Jack had managed to unbutton the first three buttons of her dress, when there was a unexpected knock on the door. Jack groaned in-between the kiss, as he pulled her closer to him. Rose hesitantly pulled away, catching her breath. She looked over at the door, as her eyes were moving from the door towards Jack.

"I think we should answer that," Rose said, breathing irregularly.

Jack ran his fingers through his head as he nodded. Rose buttoned up the three buttons that Jack had unbuttoned and got up, as she smoothed out her dress. Her hands went to her hair, making sure that it was in its place, as she watched Jack button up his shirt. Rose cleared her throat and walked forward.

"Who is it?" Rose asked, as she waited for the person to answer, still trying to keep her breathing at a normal level.

"It's your mother, dear," Rose heard Ruth say on the other side of the door. Rose opened the door, revealing her mother, dressed in a simple blue dress.

"Why, hello, mother," Rose said, moving aside, allowing for her mother t o enter her apartment. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, dear," Ruth said. "And you?"

"Perfectly fin, mother," Rose said.

Ruth looked over at Rose, then at Jack, finding that his hair was mussed and that his shirt was out of place.

"Um…was I interrupting something?" Ruth asked, looking over at her daughter.

"N-no…uh…we were just, um…talking…" Rose said, smiling, as a blush came upon her face.

"Hmmm, talking were you?" Ruth said, a teasing smile upon her face. Rose smiled back, as she placed her hands behind her back, while she played with her fingers nervously. Rose cleared her throat and smiled.

"So, what brings you here, mother?" Rose asked.

"I'm not sure if this is true, but I hear rumors that you and Jack have separated," Ruth said. She looked over at Jack, finding that he was looking down, as did Rose. "Would you care explaining that to me?"

"W-well, it's a long story," Rose said.

"So, it's true," Ruth said. "But why, dear? You two are so madly in love…"

"We're together now, mother," Rose said. "W-we were separated for four days."

"Four days?" Ruth asked. "And how come I haven't heard anything of it?"

Rose sighed and looked over at Jack. Rose walked over to her mother and led her towards the couch, taking a seat beside her.

"Well, you see mother," Rose said, trying to find the best way to tell her what happened. "It all started when I was went for a stroll in Central Park…"

Rose, with Jack's help, had told Ruth the real story towards their separation of four days. Rose had explained how hurt she was, and how she couldn't bear up with him, staying over at Annie's for the four days and how she had returned her rings to Jack, while Jack explained to her how he hadn't meant to kiss Kristen, and how lonely and hurt he had felt, not having to be by Rose's side. Also, they had mentioned that they had reunited earlier, ending their four days worth of hurt, agony, and regret.

Ruth just sat there, in shock of what she had just heard. She looked over at the two lovers that sat on either side of her, and found that their eyes shone with more love and passion towards each other. Ruth looked over at her daughter and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Are you sure you two are fine?" Ruth asked, her eyes shining with concern.

"Yes, mother, we're perfectly all right now," Rose said, giving her mother a reassuring smile.

Ruth just looked at her, not quite sure if she's telling the truth. Ruth was worried about her daughter, and she hadn't wanted to see her heartbroken. Ruth looked into Rose's eyes with worry and confidence.

"Rose, are you _really _sure?" Ruth asked. "I-I'm just worried about you… I never would've expected for you and Jack to separate. With you two, it seems impossible to even know that anything else existed." Ruth sighed as she twisted her head to face Jack. "Are you sure everything will be all right?"

"Ruth, everything's fine," Jack said, smiling. "I promise…"

Ruth still looked at him, as if he weren't telling the truth. Jack sighed, got up and walked towards Rose, pulling her to her feet.

"Would you like for me to prove it to you?" Jack asked, eyeing Ruth, as he held Rose in his arms.

"Jack, I just—" Ruth began, but stopped when she found that Jack was kissing Rose with much passion and intensity than she had ever seen a couple kiss before.

As Rose felt Jack place a passionate kiss upon her lips, she quickly responded, as she placed her arms around his neck, pulling him close and tip-toeing to make the kiss more deeper and more fervent. She felt her body warm up, as he pulled her closer towards his body, while his hands caressed her arms, and her back, feeling shivers go up her spine, from his gentle, loving touch. She could feel his rushed breath coming from his nostrils, blowing against her skin, as their mouths were in their state of intensity and love. Within minutes, neither cared where they were, for they were oblivious to the world around them, only aware of each other, and their strengthened love. They could hear a laugh coming from Ruth.

"Okay, okay," Ruth said, smiling. "You proved your point…I should have never asked…" Ruth said, getting up, just as they had broken from their kiss. "Honestly, you two seem more in love with each other, than the last time I've seen you."

Jack and Rose both had smiles on their faces, as their eyes twinkled with happiness and love. They both held each other's hands tenderly, as they watched Ruth come towards them.

"I want you guys to know something," Ruth said. "You two have something very rare, yet very special. You two both have love for each other, and I want you two to promise me that you won't ever let your love die down. I wouldn't want for you to go through the pain again, as you did four days ago."

Rose smiled and stepped a bit closer to her mother, placing both of her hands on her shoulders.

"I promise, mother," Rose said. "I won't let anything like that happen again…"

"That's good," Ruth said, smiling. She looked over at Jack, finding that he had a bright smile on his face.

"I will keep that promise, Ruth," Jack said, he stepped closer as well, and placed a gentle hand on her back. "And you know the Dawson's never break their promises…"

Ruth smiled. "I'm glad to know that," Ruth said, looking up at him. "I'm just glad that you were the one who married my daughter, and not that Hockley fellow. You are much more of a gentleman than he would ever be," Ruth said. She swallowed as she looked down. "I still feel guilt flow throughout my body, when I think of how I treated you on the _Titanic_, and I know you did not deserve that treatment. I was acting unladylike, and I only cared for material things, never once letting it go through my head that Rose was the one who meant more than money, and I had to force her into a loveless relationship, then when she met you, I thought everything would be ruined, and—" Ruth said, all in one breath, before Jack stopped her.

"Ruth," Jack said, chuckling. "Calm down…relax!" Jack ran his arms up and down his mother-in-law's arms, to relax her nerves. "Everything is fine… that was the past and we should leave it behind us…where it belongs. True, you were…how should I say it?…um…"

"Rude?" Ruth finished for him. Jack looked down and gave an uneasy smile.

"Um…y-yeah, but you changed," Jack said. "You've changed pretty quick, may I add."

"Why, thank you," Ruth said, smiling sweetly at him.

"No problem," Jack said. Jack had a far away look in his eyes. "You're the only mother-figure I have, and to know that you accept me as your own son-" Jack paused, as he felt tears well up in his eyes. He had loved his mother dearly, and felt his heartache, every time he thought of how his parents had died. On how he had lost both parents in one day. Surprising how you could lose someone you love within a day. Jack cleared his throat, as his mind drifted back to when he was fifteen. Back to the day where his life has changed forever.

* * *

_It was early summer, on July tenth of 1907, and fifteen year old Jack Dawson had gone down the staircase, with his portfolio in his arm. His mother, Jaclyn Dawson, was in the kitchen, cooking their evening's supper. His father, John Dawson, was upstairs in the attic, sorting out the storage that was in the room. When Jack reached the last step, he went towards his mother, and took a spoon, and dipped it into the pot as he took a sip of the stew that his mother was preparing._

_"Jack!" His mother said, slapping his hand. "That's for tonight."_

_Jack put a smile on his face. "I know…I just wanted to taste," Jack said, taking another taste._

_"Jack!" Jaclyn said, taking the spoon from him. "You're going to eat it before dinner's ready!"_

_Jack laughed. "And that's a problem?" Jack asked, as he licked his fingers from the sauce that had gotten on his fingers._

_Jaclyn smiled. "Well, where are you off too?" Jaclyn asked._

_"I'm gonna head off to the lake," Jack said. "Need something to make me relax you know. I'm kinda tired of staying inside."_

_"Okay, just be back before dinner," Jaclyn said._

_"I will, mom," Jack said, disappearing into the parlor room._

_"Take the dog out! He's been here all day!" Jaclyn called out from the kitchen._

_"Okay!" Jack called back. Jack turned around, to call for his dog. "Shadow…come on boy! Time for your walk!" Jack heard Shadow's collar bell, and his paws hitting the floor, as he ran into the parlor room. Jack smiled and bent down to pet his dog. "There's a good dog…come on," Jack got up and opened the door, as he watched Shadow run ahead of him. Jack squinted in the bright sunlight, as he pulled the door closed behind him. Shadow ran in circles as he panted, his eyes looking up at his owner. Shadow was a Golden Retriever, and has been the Dawson's pet for the past nine years. Jack descended the wooden steps, as Shadow followed him._

_Jack had finally reached the lake, with Shadow alongside him. Taking a seat on a boulder, Jack opened his portfolio, as he watched Shadow run towards the lake. Jack smiled as he began sketching the scene before him. The sun shone brightly before him, as the wind gently ruffled his blonde hair. His artist hands felt as if they were moving on its own—as if they had a mind of their own, drawing, rubbing, and scratching onto the piece of paper before him. Jack hadn't realized the time go by, nor had he noticed the thick black smoke that was coming out of a house a few thousands of feet away. The sun was about to set, which had given Jack the signal that he should head off home. He closed his portfolio and got up._

_"Come on Shadow!" Jack called, as he began walking. Shadow hadn't answered his call. "Shadow! Come on boy!" Jack looked around. He then brought the tip of his thumb and forefinger into his mouth and blew out a sharp whistle. He then heard barking, and Jack turned, finding that Shadow was covered in soot. "Shadow…what happened?" Shadow barked frantically, as he looked behind him, jumping on his hind legs, urging for Jack to follow. "What is it boy?" Shadow barked, and moved ahead of him. Jack looked up, and squinted his eyes, as he found think, black smoke coming out of his house. "Shit…MOM!! DAD!!" Jack then clutched onto his portfolio as he ran, Shadow close behind him. Jack had ran as fast as he could, his portfolio under his arm, as his legs quickened in its steps, until he was a few feet away from his house. He dropped his portfolio, as he found that fire was coming out from the attic window. "MOM! DAD!" Jack tried to run into the house, but was stopped by Shadow, who was tugging at his pant let. Jack looked down at his dog, angrily. "Let me go, Shadow!" Jack gently kicked him off his leg, as he ran inside the house. He covered his mouth, as he began coughing, squinting his eyes as he tried to focus on to where he was going, from all the smoke that was surrounding him. "MOM! DAD! CAN YOU HEAR ME!!" Jack called out. Jack kept on coughing, as he made his way closer towards the staircase. "MOM!" Jack coughed. "DAD!" Jack covered his mouth, as he the smoke was suffocating him. He heard a cracking noise, and looked up, as he found that the ceiling above him was beginning to crack. "MOM! DAD! CAN YOU HEAR ME!" Jack screamed, as he tried to move up. Shadow, however, had pulled him out of the way, causing for him to fall to the floor, and just as he had the ceiling had collapsed, falling on Shadow. Jack got up and screamed. "SHADOW! NO! SHADOW!" Jack moved closer, as he tried removing the pieced of wood that had gotten on top of his dog, but when he did, Shadow wad dead. "NO!" Jack fell to the floor, and covered his face. "Shadow…" Jack coughed and looked up, finding that the ceiling above him was about to give away. Jack quickly got up and ran out of the house, falling down the stairs, and onto the grass. Coughing, Jack had picked up his portfolio, and ran as fast as he could, away from the house, and just as he had, there was a big explosion. Jack turned, tears streaming down his cheeks, as he saw his home collapse, with fire burning the wood._

_Jack fell on his knees, and cried, as he found that his only childhood home was burned down—with his parents in it. He let out a long, heart-wrenching scream, as tears spilled furiously down his cheeks. He banged his fist on the dirt floor, as he let out an agonized cry. His throat hurt from screaming, and his chest hurt from coughing. He curled into a fetal position as tears continued to pour down his cheeks, until his body shook into heartbroken sobs, and until exhaustion had finally overtook his body._

_The next morning, he found people surrounding him, and found the bright sunshine blaze over him. He lifted a hand over his eyes, shielding them from the brightness of the sun. He found that his hand was covered in soot and dirt, and finally realized what had happened. He sat up, looking down at his clothes, finding them dirty and worn out. He got up from his spot, and found that it was hard for him to stand, and he immediately fell to the floor. A middle-aged man went to his aid, placing his arm over his neck, as the man's arm went around his back, supporting him._

_"I'm sorry about your parents, son," The middle-aged man, known as Henry, said. Henry was an old family friend of the Dawson's, and always visited in the morning, and when he had arrived this morning, he had found Jack on the floor, and the house burnt down. "I can't imagine what you are going through—"_

_"That's because you don't!" Jack said, pushing him away. His voice was hoarse and drowsy, as he took a few steps sideways, from his force. He looked around, finding that everyone around him had sympathetic looks upon their faces. The whole neighborhood was there, looking at him with pity and sympathy. Looking down, he found that he stepped on his portfolio. Bending down, he lifted it off the ground and felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned, to find his mother's friend, Emma, standing before him._

_"You can stay over at my place," Emma said. "I'm sure you need rest and from what you've been through, you—"_

_"NO!" Jack shouted. "NO! I don't need your sympathy…your pity! I don't need any of that shit! I could take care of myself…I could…oh, mom and dad…why?" Jack fell to the ground, tears once again spilling down his cheeks. "Why'd you have to die!"_

_"C'mon, Jack, we'll take you in," Emma's husband, Jeffery, said. "We'll give you everything you need. Money, clothes, food…anything. Just stay here with us—"_

_"NO!" Jack shouted, getting up, as he took a few uneasy steps backwards. "I don't want any of your…charity…I don't need any of it! Leave me alone! PLEASE!"_

_"Jack—" Emma began._

_Jack breathed heavily, as he gripped onto his portfolio. He looked from one person to the other, still finding the same look upon their faces. Still finding the same haunting look that Jack dreaded to see—sympathy. He hated when people felt sorry for him, when people gave pity to him. Turning his head, he found a dirt road ahead of him. An empty dirt road, that was welcoming him to its trail. Without thinking twice, Jack began running. Running as fast as his legs could take him, while he clutched onto his portfolio, and taking deep breaths into his lungs. He never bothered looking back. Never bothered giving the people he had known to be his neighbors or friends a second glance. His legs just kept on running as his breathing became heavy and irregular. His heart was beating briskly, but let out hurt and agony as he ran away from Chippewa Falls—away from his childhood, and away from all the pain and hurt that had been caused from the past nine hours. When he was in a far distance from the people, he slowed his steps, and stopped to catch his breath. He felt his heart beat quickly, as his breathing was irregular, while his lungs burned to get air into them. Minutes later, he had caught his breath, and when he had, he walked to the train station, and hopped on a train, as he left Chippewa Falls—his childhood known home. He never looked back, nor would he return to this place, or so he thought he wouldn't._

* * *

Jack was pulled away from his trance, when Ruth as called his name more than three times. 

"Jack, my goodness, are you all right?" Ruth asked, looking into his eyes, concerned.

Jack looked down at her, finding that his vision was blurred with his tears. He squeezed his eyes shut, as he placed his hand over them, trying to hold back his tears. He swallowed the lump that was formed in his throat and let out a shaky breath.

"I-I'm sorry," Jack said, his voice suddenly choked. "I-I'm fine…I'll be okay."

"Are you sure?" Ruth asked. "You don't seem to be."

Jack nodded his head. "I'm fine…I'll be fine…I promise," Jack said, giving her his best smile.

Ruth didn't believe him, but let it pass. "Well, if you say so," Ruth said, about to go past him, but stopped when Jack held onto her. She was surprised when he pulled her into a tight, loving embrace. Ruth smiled, as she wrapped her arms around his body, feeling as if Jack were her own son-feeling loved and cared for by the one man she had loathed while they were on the _Titanic_, but learned to love within days after. She felt tears drop on her shoulder, and finally realized that Jack was crying. Ruth gently caressed his back, saying comforting words to him. "Shhh, everything will be fine…I'm here…my son…"

Jack pulled away, his eyes red, and confused. "What?"

"I said, everything will be fine…I'm here," Ruth said. A smile came upon her face. "…my son."

"Y-you really mean that?" Jack asked, looking deep within her soul, trying to see if she had meant it.

Ruth smiled and nodded. "I mean it, Jack. You're more than my son-in-law…you're like my own son. It's as if I've known you for longer than two months. I couldn't see you only as my son-in-law, Jack. I see you as my own son…I'm accepting you into the family." Ruth said, as she looked up at him.

His smile broadened, as tears shone in his eyes. He had known that Ruth had accepted him in the family, but when she uttered the words, it made him feel even more thrilled to have gotten to know Ruth DeWitt-Bukater. That he had gotten on her good side, and had finally ended the short feud that had been caused between them, before he had fallen in love with Rose. Jack couldn't help but pull Ruth into a firm, yet loving embrace, as a bright smile spread across his face.

"You don't know how much that means to me," Jack said, his voice hoarse, but cheerful.

"I'm glad you feel appreciated," Ruth said, smiling.

"I feel more than appreciated, Ruth," Jack said. "I feel honored—thrilled—grateful…I don't even know what I feel anymore. I-I'm just glad to know that you accept me as your own son—" Jack paused as he tried to collect his thoughts. Just mention the word 'son' had caused for his heart to flutter. "Has made me feel as if I am somebody. As if I actually mean more to you, than just a guy who's in love with your daughter—more than just your son-in-law. Ruth, I just don't know what to say…I have no words to describe how I feel…how I am. You just took my breath away…" Jack said, smiling brightly.

Ruth smiled. "I'm glad that you feel that way," Ruth said. "For I do see you as my son. Jack, I love you, as a mother loves her child. Even if you're not my son by blood, but you are by marriage, and I would give anything in the world, just to keep it that way."

Jack smiled and pulled her into yet another tight embrace, feeling the pain and hurt that had been lingering in his heart for the past five years fade away, and replaced with love and acceptance. Jack breathed in a sigh of relief, as he felt his heart warm up, and loosen its burden that it had carried ever since his parents died—ever since he left his childhood home. Jack Dawson, for once, had felt happy that he had gotten to know the woman that he embraced, and had finally gotten on her good side, despite the fact that he had practically stole Rose from Cal—the man Ruth had hoped Rose to marry. At least the _old _Ruth had hoped for Rose to marry. Sometimes it's amazing how things could change in a matter of days. From a person being cruel and snobby, into a kind and lovable person. And for that, Jack had grown to accept Ruth as his own mother. As a person who he would look up to when he needs help, and a person he would soon grow to love, as a son should love a mother, and maybe develop a healthy relationship with his lovable mother-in-law, or in this case, his mother.

A/N: Hope you liked it...please review!!


	35. The Prostitute

A/N: Here is the new chapter...I hope you like it:D...

**Chapter Thirty—Five**

Rose was in their bedroom, trying to pick out a dress to wear for the party that was to be held in a restaurant. The same restaurant where Jack and herself had their wedding reception. It was already seven o'clock, and they were to be at the restaurant by eight. It was Annie's nineteenth birthday, and since everything had gone back to normal between Jack and herself, she decided to come along. Besides, she wouldn't want to miss her best friend's birthday, after what she had done for her. Rose went towards her closet and pulled out a few of her summer dresses that she had bought a few weeks ago. She lay them out on the bed and examined each of them, trying to contemplate what she should wear to the party. She had a white summer dress, with a beautiful flower pattern on it, and a sash. It was short-sleeved and low-cut, and was ankle length. A pale green dress lay beside it, and had a flower embroidered in the midsection, as the front was of lace and silk. This was also short-sleeved and was knee-length. The next one, however, was a cerulean blue dress that was knee-length and the sleeves went off the shoulders. It was also low-cut and hade a beautiful rose embroidered in the midsection, as the texture of the dress was of a soft velvet. The sash was dark blue in color and had a silk texture towards it. The hem of the dress had silk trimmings, as did the end of the short-sleeves. Rose lifted the dress and placed it against herself, as she walked to the full-length mirror, admiring the beauty of the dress. A satisfied smile came about her face, as she decided to wear this dress. She set the dress on the chair, as she went towards the other two, and placed them back in the closet.

As she had completed that task, she walked towards the bathroom and put on warm water, to fill the tub. While the tub was being filled, Rose removed the dress she wore, and let it fall to the floor, leaving her in her panties. She removed the garment and filled the tub with soap bubbles, and watched as bubbles were forming under the running water. Setting the bottle aside, she went into the tub, and lay herself down, feeling relaxed against the warmth of the water, and soothed against the fragrance of the soap. Once the tub filled, Rose shut the faucet off and lay back, closing her eyes. She heard the water ripple against her slight movements as she placed a hand on her lower abdomen. She breathed in, as the fragrance of the soap lingered in her nostrils, a smile spread across her face. As she reopened her eyes, she took hold of the body soap, and began scrubbing it against her pale arms and onto her bulging chest. Once she had done so, she grabbed a small bucket and began rinsing herself off. Within minutes, she had completed her task in bathing herself and pulled the drain out, watching the water disappear. She grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her body as she walked into the bedroom to dress up.

She walked towards the dresser and picked out a clean pair of panties and slipped them on, after drying herself off. She let the towel drop to the floor, as she walked towards the dress she had chosen and slipped it on. She looked down, finding that her cleavage was exposed, but not all the way. She was having some difficulty into buttoning up the back of the dress, so she walked out of the bedroom and went into the parlor room, where she found Jack and Fabrizio talking. Her face reddened as she walked towards Jack.

"Uh, Jack?" Rose said, getting Jack's attention.

"Hmm?" Jack said as he looked up at her, finding Rose's face red from embarrassment.

"Uh…c-can you button up my dress?" Rose asked, turning around. "I-I can't seem to do it myself."

Jack smiled and got up. "Sure," A smile crept on his face as he stepped behind her, beginning to button her dress, as his fingers brushed against her bare back. When he buttoned the last button, his hands went down to her sash, where he made a bow as neat as he could. Once he finished, he put his arms around her waist from behind her, and placed his chin onto her shoulder, where their cheeks touched. "I love you…" Jack whispered, pressing his lips onto her cheek.

Rose smiled and placed her hand over his, as she closed her eyes for a brief moment.

"I love you too," Rose said, her voice soft as she turned around. "Well, I have to finish getting ready. My hair is a mess!"

"You're beautiful enough as it is, Rose," Jack said. "If you make yourself even more beautiful than what you are, I don't know how I'll ever keep my eyes off of you."

Rose placed a mischievous smile upon her face. "Well, I guess I'm going to have to put a blindfold on you, then, huh?" Rose said, her eyes shining with laughter.

"I'd like to see you try," Jack said, a teasing smile on his face.

Rose glanced over at Fabrizio and cupped her mouth with one hand as if she were telling Fabrizio a secret. A smile crept on her face, as her eyes looked from Jack to Fabrizio. She then whispered, the smile still pasted on her face.

"Jack is just jealous that I'm prettier than him," Rose said, her voice soft. She heard laughter coming from Fabrizio, causing for her to join in.

Jack looked at her, perplexed, but a smile on his face.

"You think I'm jealous, huh?" Jack asked, playing along.

"Yes, I do," Rose said. "Besides, I can't imagine you being beautiful in a dress. I would rather find it quite amusing."

"You would, huh?" Jack said, his smile growing. "But just imagine you wearing men's clothing—you'd still look as beautiful as you are, only as a man."

Rose stood there, her mouth open. "Why, Mr. Dawson—or should I say Missus?" Rose said, getting back at him.

Jack let out a chuckle. "Why, Mr. Dawson, you really are a _handsome_ fellow, aren't you?" Jack said, walking towards her. "I have heard that you were a talented artist. One that is married to Rose Dawson, am I right?"

"Hmmm, I should say so, _Rose_," Rose said, her face brightened as her eyes shone with laughter. "I hear that you are with child—two months, I should say. How are you holding up?"

"Quite good, actually," Jack said, smiling. "I'm due in January, and it's my first one, too. I just hope that I'll be a good mother." Jack pressed his lips tightly together, to hold back the laughter that was about to escape his lips, but only ended up laughing out anyway.

Rose burst into laughter, as she hunched over.Shelooked over at Fabrizio, who was laughing along with them, his face red and his mouthopenin a wide smile as hislaughter rang in their ears. Rose's chest heaved as she tried to catch her breath from her laughter. She looked up at Jack and found that his smile was broadened and his eyes danced with laughter. After she calmed herself down, she walked towards Jack and buried her face in his chest, as she clutched onto his shirt. She lifted her face a gentle, loving smile placed upon her face. Jack's hand went to her face, giving her cheek a tender caress with his thumb. Despite the fact that Fabrizio was there, watching them, Jack leaned down and pressed his lips onto hers, bringing her into an intense kiss, which grew with passion and love. Rose's hand went to the back of his neck, where her fingers ran through his golden hair, while his hand gently ran over the small of her back, pressing her body close to his, while their mouths were connected in their true love's passionate kiss.

"Vero amore…true love," Fabrizio muttered to himself. "It does exist." Fabrizio watched as Jack and Rose were lost in each other's kiss, their arms wrapped around each other, oblivious to the world around him, as they were only aware of each other and their love that they shared—the love that they had regained earlier in the morning. "Jack, tu sono un fortunato uomo." Fabrizio said softly to himself, a satisfied smile appearing across his face, as he watched the two lovers share their love with each other, in a passionate kiss.

* * *

Kristen walked down the block as she stopped in front of the bar. She stood beside the front entrance, where she looked both ways, waiting for Jimmy to arrive. It was precisely seven fifty, which left Jimmy one minute to arrive at the bar, where she had told him to. Her dark hair was pulled back in a neatly made bun, while few strands of her hair fell alongside her face. Her lips were red in color and smooth. Her dark brown eyes shone with impatience, as she waited for Jimmy to arrive. The dress she wore was violet, made in lace and embroidery. The sleeves were short, as the skirt fell just past her knees. The gentle spring breeze caused for the strands of her hair to flutter, while she glanced over the opposite direction of the bar, trying to see if there was any sign of Jimmy. She sighed in frustration, as she tapped her feet impatiently. 

Jimmy had just turned the corner, finding Kristen standing in front of the bar, waiting impatiently for him to arrive. He wore neatly pressed trousers and a clean short-sleeved white buttoned shirt. Two buttons were left unbuttoned, revealing his muscular chest. His cologne had lingered in the air, as he walked towards Kristen, knowing that he was in for a lecture—even though he was only one minute late. He stepped closer towards her, and stopped, placing his hands behind his back. He cleared his throat, to reveal his presence, and found her turn around, her eyes glancing up at him.

"And where have _you_ been?" Kristen asked, placing a hand on her hip.

"I'm sorry," Jimmy apologized, putting both his hands up in his defense. "I didn't know what shirt to wear."

"You didn't know what shirt to wear!" Kristen said, chuckling. "Just how many white shirts do you have, Jimmy?"

"Kristen, relax," Jimmy said. "I'm only a minute late. It's not like I came here at eight o'clock or anything. Relax!"

Kristen took a deep breath, and closed her eyes. "I'm sorry, Jimmy," Kristen said, opening her eyes and glancing up at him. "It's just that I really want this to work."

"Don't worry, Kris, it will work," Jimmy said.

"I hope so…" Kristen said.

Jimmy sighed, as he looked down at her.

"Kris, can I ask you something?" Jimmy asked.

"Sure," Kristen said, looking up at him. "Why not?"

"Why do you want Jack so much?" Jimmy asked. "He's married… shouldn't you just leave him at peace?"

"Jimmy, please," Kristen said, holding up her hand. "Don't start this bullshit on how he is married. He was _mine_ first to begin with, and I'm in love with him. He is my love, and I want to have him for the night…at least for _one_ night."

"So, what you're trying to tell me, here," Jimmy said. "Is that you want to get him in bed with you?"

A smile crept on her face, as her face brightened.

"Exactly," Kristen said. "It wouldn't hurt to do it one time, would it?"

"Kristen, I—" Jimmy began.

"Look, who's side are you on, mine or his?" Kristen asked, getting to be more exasperated at Jimmy.

Jimmy sighed, and gave up. "Yours," Jimmy said.

"Good," Kristen said. "Let's get moving. We have only five minutes left to get there in time."

Kristen and Jimmy both walked up the block, towards the apartment where the Dawson's lived. A smile crept on Kristen's face, as Jimmy held the door open for her, while she stepped inside, him following behind her. She led him to the staircase, where she led him towards the apartment door she thought to be Jack's apartment. She held out a poised fist as she gave the door a couple of firm, but gentle knocks, before setting her hand aside. She glanced up at Jimmy and smiled, while she waited for the door to be answered.

* * *

Rose was in the bedroom, mending to her hair. She picked up a hair barrette, where she clipped in the strands that fell on her face, leaving the rest of her curls cascading down her back. Rose glanced at her reflection in the mirror, finding herself shine with delight and passion as a smile came upon her face. Rose applied color to her lips, making them a deep shade of red, matching the color of her fiery curls. Rose also added some kohl on her eyes, making them stand out. She also added a hint of perfume on herself, before she was finally satisfied with her appearance. Rose got up from the chair she sat on and went into the parlor room, where she found Jack sitting down on the couch, sketching something in his portfolio. Fabrizio, however, wasn't in the room with him and was probably out on his nightly stroll. A smile came to her face, as she saw Jack's eyes squint in concentration, while his artistic hand made the lead pencil he held make evenly strokes onto the paper, creating a womanly figure. Rose just stood there, admiring the way he drew. His face held a serious expression, as his eyes concentrated on the piece of paper. Rose knew how Jack could get a bit frustrated if he was broken from his concentration, which explains why Rose stood there quietly, allowing for Jack to draw. She looked up at the grandfather clock that stood at the corner of the room, and found that it was already seven fifty, which leaves them five minutes left before they would leave the apartment to head off to the restaurant. Rose placed her had over her lower abdomen as she looked down at her flat stomach. Rose knew that within months, she would start showing and in a matter of time, the fully developed baby would be ready to be born into the world, welcomed by two loving parents. Rose looked over at Jack, finding that he had stopped sketching. His blue eyes looked over at her, as a smile spread across his face. 

"Just how long have you been standing there?" Jack asked, his face brightening.

"For the past three minutes, probably," Rose said as she walked over to him, taking a seat beside him on the couch, while Jack closed the portfolio, and set it on the coffee table. She felt Jack's arm go around her waist, as she looked up at him.

"Doing what, exactly?" Jack asked, his eyes shining with laughter.

"Admiring my talented husband," Rose said, smiling up at him, as she slipped her hand in his. "Whom I love with my heart and soul."

Jack smiled down at her, as he looked down at her hand, which fit perfectly in his own. It was as if God had intended for her hand to fit in his—as if they were a match made in heaven, and in all reality, they are. Fate had brought them together in the first place, and Jack had cherished every moment they spent together, for his love for Rose was worth more than any money in the world, and her love in return, was his treasure and his heart. He wouldn't know what he'd do if anything happened to her. As his thumb gave a gentle caress on the back of his hand, he lifted her hand towards his lips, where he pressed his lips onto the back of her hand, leaving a tender kiss upon it, while his eyes looked up at her, noticing the smile on her face.

"Well, Mrs. Dawson," Jack said, a broadened smile upon his face. "I'd have to say, that I feel the same towards you."

"I'm glad," Rose said, gripping his hand lovingly.

Jack looked up at the clock, finding that they had approximately two minutes left until they leave.

"I guess we better go," Jack said, getting up, as he helped Rose stand up with him. He looked down at her dress and smiled. He lifted her arm up in the air, as he twirled Rose around, hearing her shoes click onto the hard wood floor. Jack smiled as he watched the skirt of her dress flutter in her movements, revealing her womanly thighs. Jack stopped her until she faced him, and pulled her close to him, holding her as if they were going to dance. Rose's head was craned up as her twinkling eyes glanced into his own, a warm smile upon her face. Jack returned the smile and leaned down, bringing Rose into yet another passionate kiss. Rose's fingers gently grazed his cheeks, as his own went down her back, while his other went over her curls. When they broke from their kiss, Jack's lips made a trail to her delicate cheeks, and down to her neck, where he gently placed loving kisses onto her collarbone. Rose bent her head back, as a satisfied smile came upon her face, while she held Jack close to her, feeling his lips brush against her skin. A sudden knock on the door had caused for Jack to pull away, and turn towards the door. He looked over at the clock, finding that it was eight o'clock on the dot, and he glanced towards Rose. "Maybe it's Annie…"

"Maybe," Rose said. "Why don't you answer it, and I'll get my purse."

"Okay," Jack said, watching Rose disappear into their bedroom, to retrieve her purse, while he walked towards the door and pulled it open. He froze as he stared down at the woman he never expected to see again—not after what she has done. "Kristen…what are you doing here?" Jack asked, his voice stern and angered.

"Why, Jack, that's not a way to greet your guest," Kristen said, looking at him from head to toe. "Maybe I should teach you a thing or two on how to greet people in an orderly manner."

"Kristen," Jack began. "Just leave, please. You have caused enough trouble before, don't make it worse."

"I'm only here to apologize for what I've done," Kristen said, her eyes brightening with innocence.

"Fine, you're forgiven, now leave," Jack said, trying to close the door, only to find it blocked by a man's foot. He looked up, finding that a man, three inches taller than himself had stood beside Kristen.

"Oh," Kristen said. "Jack, I'd like you to meet Jimmy Anderson. Jimmy, this is Jack Dawson—the man I was talking to you about."

"Hey, Jack," Jimmy said, giving Jack an earnest smile. "Nice to meet you."

Jack just gave a slight nod of his head, as his eyes shone with anger. He then returned his attention towards Kristen.

"Please, Kristen, just leave," Jack said, growing impatient that Kristen had nearly ruined his marriage with Rose, and yet is encouraged that he would leave Rose for Kristen, which isn't true. He loved Rose—and only Rose. His heart belonged to her and nobody else. "There's no need for you to be here. You've had your fun, now go. Please."

"Jack?" He heard Rose say, as he felt her hand go up his back. "Is everything all right?"

Rose looked over his shoulder, finding the same woman who had nearly ruined their marriage. The same woman that had kissed her husband, causing for her to feel betrayed by the one man she ever loved. Her arm went around his waist, as her fingers clutched onto the side of his shirt, while she felt his arm go around her shoulders.

"Everything's fine, love," Jack said, purposely placing a passionate kiss on her lips, to cause for Kristen to grow aggravated. He pulled her close to him, and wrapped her arms around him, as his went around her back. Within a minute, he pulled away, taking in deep breaths from the intensity of the kiss. He still held Rose close to him, as she looked up at him, her eyes surprised, but a smile on her face. Her fingers gripped onto his shirt, as she looked down.

"Well," Rose began, trying to catch her breath. "I'm sure that explains it." Rose let Jack go and went to face Kristen, Jack standing behind her. I'm sorry Kristen, but Jack is _my_ husband, and mine alone. I don't want you nor anyone else in this world interfering with _our_ marriage, do you understand?" Rose's eyes glared angrily at Kristen, as she felt Jack's hands sooth her, by him rubbing her arms. "I'd really appreciate it, if you'd leave right now, before something serious happens."

"Really…" Kristen said, glancing over at her. "You should really think before you talk, Rose. Jack was _mine_ to begin with. You just found him and married him. How could you understand what love really is? You've only known him for three days before you fell 'in love' with him. I, on the other hand, have known Jack for a longer period of time than you have, and I know that I love him…probably more than you ever would."

Rose's face reddened with fury as she glared at her. She clenched her hands into tight fists, as her chest heaved from her heavy breathing.

"You should really leave now, before you get a nosebleed," Rose said, remembering uttering the same words to her mother when she had forbidden her to see Jack again. "Jack doesn't love you, nor would he ever. Now do leave before—"

"Before what?" Kristen interjected, as she chuckled. "Before you cry like a baby, like you did before?"

"Kristen!" Jack exclaimed, his voice echoing in the hall, as his face reddened.

"What Jack?" Kristen asked, her voice showing hints of annoyance.

"Leave Rose alone," Jack warned. "As a matter of fact, leave _us_ alone. Stay out of our lives and stay out of our marriage. I don't want to have anything to do with you, is this in any way unclear?"

Rose cringed at the last few words he had said. Cal had once uttered those same exact words to her, when she was on the ship—when he learned of her spending an enjoyable night with Jack. She closed her eyes for a brief before reopening them, and staring into Kristen's dark eyes with fury. She slipped her hand into Jack's, gripping his hand in her own, lovingly, and protectively. She took a deep breath, as she tried to solve this situation calmly.

"Look, Kristen," Rose said, trying to keep her voice normal and steady from her rage. "We don't want to have anything to do with you, nor would we want to end up in a mindless argument because you feel that you love Jack more than I do, which is impossible, because _I_ was the one who married him—not you." Rose said, her brows knitted together in anger. "I may not have known him for more than a year, but I know that within the time that I have known him, I knew that he was the one for me."

"Just how exactly did you two meet?" Kristen asked, suddenly curious.

"_That_ is none of your concern," Rose said, her voice holding a serious, but angered tone.

"And why is it not my concern?" Kristen asked.

"Because, I don't feel that you need to know anymore than you already know," Rose said. She closed her eyes, as she tried to keep her anger at level, to not stress herself or cause any damage towards her unborn baby. She reopened her emerald-blue eyes, which threw daggers at Kristen. "I'm not usually a mean person, nor do I judge people before I know them, but I'll have to say, that you're the most uncouth, presumptuous, self-centered, ignorant person that I've ever known, and must I say, that I have never met a woman who is as such a loner as you are, since you're trying to court a married man. May I add, Kristen, that you're not as good at it as you think." Rose said. She then looked up at the man standing beside her. He was tall, muscular, and had a shaved head. His pale brown eyes, however shone with guilt and held a toughness to them as well. Rose tried to remember his name. She heard Kristen mention his name—Jimmy—that was it. "Why don't you just go for Jimmy, here?" Rose asked. "He's just as good-looking as Jack is, and more muscular. If I weren't married, I'd go for him."

Jack looked down at her, only to find her wink at him. He then knew that she was just kidding around with her last sentence. Jack then turned to face Kristen, this time, stepping in front of Rose, and holding her hand in his.

"Listen, Kristen," Jack said, looking down at her, causing for his blonde hair to fall over his eyes, making him appear years younger than the twenty year old artist he really was. "You've had your fun. Those days that we spent together here two years ago was just something that considered as a good friendship—nothing more than that. It never was. I'm sorry if I made it seem that way, but I could never love you as I love Rose. I'm sorry, Kristen, but I'm gonna have to ask you to leave."

"You're not getting off that easy, Jack," Kristen said, as she gripped onto his shirt, and pulled him out in the hallway, holding him close to her. She looked over at Jimmy, and gave him a signal, by nodding her head towards Rose. Jack was about to turn around, but was prevented from doing so, when Kristen pulled him further away from them, as she looked up at him. She held his face in her hands, forcing him to look into her eyes, as she gave a glance over at Jimmy.

Jimmy looked from Kristen, to Rose, who looked up at him, perplexed, and over at her husband, who was trying to look over her way, but was only distracted by Kristen. Jimmy looked over at Kristen, finding that she was giving him a signal to do his part. Jimmy sighed, and looked over at Rose. He looked at her guiltily and pulled her close to him.

"What do you think you're doing?" Rose asked, looking up at him with fury. "Get your hands off of me, this instant!"

Jimmy grabbed hold of Rose, and before she could shriek, he covered her mouth, and pulled her away from the hallway, and managed to get her down the staircase safely. He had known she was with child, and he hadn't wanted to cause damage to the baby nor the woman. Jimmy hadn't thought that this had been a good idea to begin with, but he hadn't wanted to get on Kristen's bad side, so he had to go with the plan. He felt Rose try to pull out of his tight grip, but kept his hold on her firm enough until he reached the end of the first flight of stairs.

"Shhh," Jimmy whispered, trying to calm Rose down, as his hand was still over her mouth. Jimmy took a glance down at the second flight of stairs, finding that nobody was at the lobby, which would reduce the suspicion that he was kidnapping a married woman. He then led her down the last flight of stairs, before pulling her towards the front entrance of the building, hearing her muffled screams under his hand. He opened the door and led her outside, and down the block. When he was about to lead her towards the other side of the street, he felt her kick him in the groin, which caused for him to let go, and double over in pain. "Ahhh, woman!" Jimmy shouted in pain, as he stood up straight, and got hold of her from underneath her breasts, where he lifted her up, despite her shrieks, and led her inside his apartment building, opening up the front door. "Shut up, will ya!" Jimmy said, as she let out another scream, just before he reached his apartment. He pushed the door open, and led her inside where he immediately locked the door, leaning against it, and let her go. Once he did, he took a few deep breaths. "Damn, woman," Jimmy said, bent over, trying to get his breathing leveled. "I have never met a lady as strong as you are. I almost let you go outside, and luckily, I didn't." Jimmy looked over at her, giving her a smile, trying to lighten the situation, but saw that it made it worse.

Rose stood a few feet away from him, as she took ragged breaths from her fight. She looked up at Jimmy with fright shining in her eyes. Her body was shaking, and tears were beginning to form in her eyes. Her lips trembled as she took shaky breaths, while she backed away until her back met with the wall. Rose took a frightened gasp, as she closed her eyes, supporting herself by placing her hands against the wall. She opened her eyes, finding that Jimmy was walking closer to her.

"No!" Rose cried, as a tear slid down her cheek. "Please…don't hurt me. Please…" Her hands immediately protected her lower abdomen, as she slowly slid down the wall, until she sat down on the floor, looking up at Jimmy, petrified. Her eyes glistened in her tears, as she brought her knees towards her chin. "Please—I'll do anything you want—just don't hurt me, please…I'm begging you…"

Jimmy shook his head, looking down at her with pity.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Jimmy reassured, as he held his hand out.

Rose looked down at his extended hand, then at his face. She didn't trust this man, and was afraid that if she placed her hand on his, that he would try something. A tear, involuntarily, slid down her cheek she swallowed the lump that was formed in her throat. Her lips trembled, and her eyes looked around the room, frightened. She seemed to ignore his extended hand, not bothering taking it. Rose then hugged her knees and placed her chin atop her kneecaps. Her body shook as more tears fell from her eyes, and wet the fabric of her dress.

Jimmy placed his hand at his side, and just watched her cry. He sighed and walked away from her, setting himself down on the couch, as he put his feet on the coffee table, while he slouched back, laying his folded hands on his lap, as he looked over at Rose. He watched as her fiery red curls traveled down her back, while some strands of hair had fallen down her face from the struggle. Despite that, she had still appeared beautiful and had the womanly figure every girl would die for, even though she carried a child that has developed for only two months—or so she appeared, since she wasn't showing. A part of him wished he never done this, but another part knew that if he objected, he would've gotten it bad from Kristen. She can appear very obnoxious and malicious when she wanted to, as well as put on a smile and appear to be calm and content. He had learned his lesson the hard way, when he had seen her bad side.

A year ago, Jimmy and Kristen were at the bar, enjoying a couple of beers, when a gentleman with brown hair and blue eyes had caught her attention. He stood tall, and had a manly figure. He was young, attractive, and had a woman on his arm. Kristen had then told Jimmy that she had wanted him for the night—just as she had said earlier about Jack—and had ordered Jimmy to take the woman and distract her, while she romances her way towards her bed, where she had shared a pleasurable night with the man, after having made him pay her in return. Later on that night, she had come out of a room in the bar, with the man behind her, fixing his shirt, his hair disheveled, and his face flushed, as Kristen held a bundle of money in her hands, counting it, before placing it in her purse. That was when he had learned that she was a prostitute—a woman who sells herself for pleasure, getting money in return. Jimmy had thought that her 'career' was revolting for he believed that she deserved much more than that—that she could do something else to get money, besides selling herself off. When Jimmy had pulled Kristen in an empty room, he had questioned her, telling her why she was selling herself and that she was much more than that, but Kristen told him to mind his own business and that it was her body and not hers. Jimmy, however, had told her that she should find another career, to do something else with her life, besides being a whore, and all Kristen did was go up to him, threatening him by telling him that she would have him arrested easily by telling the police that he was attempting to rape her, which had caused for Jimmy to back away and just go along with her 'career', with his job only to distract her target's girls, while she receives pleasure and passion from the man she had chosen, while she's getting paid a good fair amount in return. From that moment on, he had never objected, and just went along with her plans, although, he did show pity and disgust towards what she does.

Two hours passed by and the sky was getting dark, while the sun had set hours ago. Jimmy glanced over at Rose, finding that she had her head buried in her arms, as her body shook with her frightened sobs. Jimmy let out a sigh, as he sat up properly, folding his hands at the back of his head. He began to feel that he should never have done this, that he should have never helped Kristen to try to romance Jack. He got up and walked towards the window, where he glanced at the direction of Rose's apartment, where he knew that Kristen was trying to make her way to romance Jack—to get him into bed with her—but he hadn't wanted her to hurt Jack, nor Rose. They were in love, and because of that, Jimmy was beginning to grow more angry towards Kristen. He gave a final glance at Rose, before making a decision. He was going to give Rose back to Jack—even if it meant that he would have to fight Kristen off. He walked towards her, extending his hand once more, only to hear Rose whimper. Her emerald-blue eyes looked up at him in fright and confusion, as she hugged her knees towards her chest.

"Please," Jimmy said, holding out his hand further. "I'm not going to hurt you—I promise." Jimmy watched as Rose made no movements nor had she bothered to give him her hand. "Look, I'm going to help you get your husband back."

"What?" Rose asked, her voice hoarse and shaken, as she looked up at Jimmy.

"I'm going to help you get your husband back," Jimmy repeated, as he nodded his head, his hand still pulled out in front of him.

_Why would he want to help me?_ Rose wondered, as she looked up at him. _He's the one that kidnapped me in the first place. Why would he want to bring me back to Jack, if he took me away from him? Should I even believe that he would take me back to Jack? Should I even trust him?_ Rose just stared up at him, not moving nor saying anything. She looked into his eyes, and found determination and guilt shining in them.

"How am I supposed to believe you?" Rose asked, her voice hoarse. "You're the one that kidnapped me. Sure as hell, you could rape me."

"I'm not going to do anything of the sort," Jimmy said. When he found that she was still in the same position, not moving, Jimmy let out a sigh. "Do you want to see your husband or not?"

Rose looked up at him, startled at his outburst. "Y-yes," Rose stuttered, as she swallowed the lump that was forming in her throat.

"Then come with me," Jimmy said, extending his hand out once more. "I promise you, I won't lay a hand on you in an inappropriate manner—I'm not that type of guy."

Rose let out a shaky breath, as she glanced up at him. She looked over at his extended hand, and up at his eyes. She cautiously slipped her hand in his and felt his fingers tighten around her own, as he helped her stand. Once Rose was on her feet, she smoothed out her dress, and looked into his eyes. She saw him put his hand in his pocket, and pull out a handkerchief as he handed it to her. Rose gave him a small, gentle smile, as she took the handkerchief from him and thanked him, dabbing her eyes with the fabric.

"May I ask you a question?" Rose asked, her reddened eyes looking into his own.

"Sure," Jimmy said, looking down at her.

"W-why did you kidnap me, if y-you don't want to do anything 'inappropriate' with me?" Rose asked, finding her face grow red as she looked up at me. "Forgive me, but, most men don't pull off a chance like this—not that I want you to—I-I'm just curious."

"You're asking me why I didn't seduce you?" Jimmy asked, looking down at her. "Is that it?"

Rose nodded her head, feeling foolish at what she had said.

"Well, because I know you're married, and in love, and I wouldn't ever force myself on any woman—especially someone in your condition," Jimmy said, looking down at her, his eyes shining with sincerity.

"Then why did you take me in the first place?" Rose asked. "If you hadn't wanted anything to do with me?"

Jimmy looked down at her, with guilt shining in his eyes. He had known that he had made a foolish mistake, and that in order to fix it, he'd have to take her back to Jack, and break things off with Kristen. He watched as her emerald—blue eyes shone with curiosity, while she glanced up at him.

"I-I…well, I…" Jimmy stuttered, as he had no idea why he went with the plan. Maybe it was because he was afraid of what Kristen would do to him, if he didn't. He let out a frustrated sigh, as he cursed himself for being so self-centered and dim-witted. "I was just afraid of what Kristen would do, I guess."

Rose looked up at him, perplexed. "What _would_ she do?" Rose asked, wondering exactly why Jimmy was afraid of Kristen.

Jimmy scratched the back of his head, as looked down at her.

"She isn't what you think she is, Rose," Jimmy explained. "She s—sells herself to men—for pleasure—and gets money in return—"

"She's a prostitute?" Rose asked, her eyes wide.

Jimmy nodded helplessly. "Yeah," Jimmy said. "She has been for the past year."

Rose looked up at him, her expression showing off confusion.

"If she's a prostitute," Rose began. "And with Jack, then that means…" Rose's eyes went wide, as her mouth hung open, her hand lifted up to cover it, as she let out a shocked gasp. "Oh, my God…Jack!"

Jimmy nodded his head, as a frown came to his face. "That's why I want us to go over there now, before Kristen had done anything—at least I _hope_ she hasn't done anything…" Jimmy said, looking down at Rose.

"Oh, Jack," Rose whispered. She glanced up at Jimmy, then out the window. "We should go now…and do something about that son of a bitch… excuse my French…" Rose said, as she looked up at him, with innocent eyes.

"Not a problem," Jimmy said. "I have to agree with you…let's go!" Jimmy grabbed hold of her wrist, as he led her out of his apartment, and out of the building, as they began running towards her apartment, though not in a speed where Rose would damage her unborn child, but in a speed where they would be able to get to the apartment quicker than by walking. Jimmy held onto her hand as they made their way inside the apartment building, and up the staircase, where he stopped right at the top of the third flight of stairs, where he opened the door and led Rose towards her apartment—finding the door closed. Jimmy looked down at Rose, and tried the doorknob, finding it locked. Jimmy pressed his ear to the door, hearing Kristen laughing, as Jack was protesting against what she was doing. Jimmy told Rose to stay back, as he banged his shoulder on the door—which hadn't opened the door. Taking a few steps back, he tried again, this time succeeding, but felt a shiver of pain go through his arm. Ignoring throbbing in his arm, he looked in the room, finding Kristen sitting on top of Jack, with his shirt unbuttoned, and her dress down, revealing her chest, as Jack's face shone with rejection and his eyes with anger. Jimmy stood there, breathing heavily, as he watched Kristen glare at him angrily. He returned the glare, and stepped into the room, telling Rose to stay out in the hallway, as he was going to put an end to Kristen's self-centered attitude.

A/N: I hope you liked it! Please, please review!


	36. Intimate Love Regained

A/N: This may not be one of my best chapters, but bear with me...I tried my best...I hope you like it!!! :D :D :D

**Chapter Thirty-Six**

Jack immediately got up from under Kristen and fixed his shirt. While Rose was 'kidnapped', Kristen had done everything she could to make Jack kiss her, but he hadn't enjoyed a bit of it. His mind wasn't thinking clearly, when he suddenly found himself laying on the couch, with Kristen on top of him, unbuttoning his shirt, and pulling her dress down. Jack had asked Kristen numerous times where Rose was, and all she said was that she was with Jimmy somewhere, and Jack began to grow worried to her whereabouts. Kristen, to Jack, was a female version of what Cal was, only she wasn't engaged to anyone, or had she framed anyone. The only comparison that she had with Cal, was that she wanted him to herself—just as Cal had wanted Rose to herself, when they were on the _Titanic_. But, at least Cal had changed—or so he hoped.

Jack stepped away from Kristen, who had pulled her dress back up, and he looked over at Kristen, to Jimmy. He noticed the anger shining in Kristen's eyes as she looked up at Jimmy.

"What do _you_ think you're doing?" Kristen asked, angrily, as she got up from her position on the couch.

"Saving Jack and Rose's marriage," Jimmy said, determination shining in his eyes.

"Oh, really," Kristen said, looking up at him. "You're on their side now, huh?"

"Yeah, I am," Jimmy said. "Besides, I don't think Jack would want to sleep with a _whore_, when he's married to a beautiful woman like Rose."

"Whore?" Jack whispered looking over at Kristen.

"Yes, she's a prostitute," Jimmy said. "She sells herself to get money."

"Kristen, why would you want to do that to yourself?" Jack asked, looking at her, with a disgusted face.

Kristen looked at him, as she hugged herself. "That's none of your concern, Jack," Kristen said. "I said it many times before, and I'll say it again—it's my body. I could do with it what I will—whether you like it or not." Kristen hugged herself with an expression on her face, that showed that she was both hurt, and embarrassed.

"And you thought that I—" Jack began, and looked at Kristen with disgust and anger. "What were you thinking! Kristen you know I'm married! Why would you—" Jack stopped, as he looked over at her. "Kristen, I thought you were better than that. Why would you sell yourself?"

"Because I want to!" Kristen shouted. "Why would you care anyway? You're married to the most prettiest girl in the world. Why would you give a crap of what I do with my body?" Kristen asked, tears beginning to well up in her eyes. "It's your fault anyway. If you stayed, maybe I wouldn't have done it."

"So, it's my fault that you're a prostitute?" Jack asked, pointing to himself with both his hands.

"Yes," Kristen answered, turning around, not wanting to face him.

"How is it my fault Kristen?" Jack asked, a frustrated look upon his face. "I only left, because I wanted to see what the world had to offer. If we were in the relationship you thought we were, you know that I would've stayed, but we weren't, we never were, and never will be." Jack said. "Plus, you have no idea what Rose and I had gone through, so don't you dare tell me that I ruined your life, because you almost ruined ours."

"And so what if I did?" Kristen asked, turning around, tears streaming down her face. "You knew I loved you—I even told you many times before you left, but you didn't care. You never cared. All you cared about was your stupid drawings, and making each day count. You never even let it go through your head, that I gave everything up for you. Everything. My father disowned me, as did my mother. They never wanted me to waste my life with a penniless artist, like you. I was stupid to believe that you loved me—I was so fucking stupid!" Kristen just covered her face, as tears overflowed.

"Kristen, it's your own fault, okay?" Jimmy interjected, as he was growing more impatient by her behavior.

"You stay out of this!" Kristen exclaimed. "This had nothing to do with you, all right?"

"You know what, Kristen?" Jimmy asked. "I'm through with you. Don't you go expecting me to help you with anything. I shouldn't have even listened to you when you planned this whole mess…"

"What?" Jack asked. "You planned this, Kristen?"

Kristen looked over at him, with eyes that shone with pure hatred.

"So what if I did?" Kristen asked. "It wouldn't matter anyway, seeming that you love that _bitch_ that you call your wife."

Jack felt his face redden, as he clenched his fists angrily. His eyes shone with anger, and his heart pounded within his chest, as his teeth clenched together.

"Don't you ever call my wife names," Jack warned, as he looked over at her. "Do you hear me! Leave her out of this mess—she has nothing to do with it."

"Oh, she has _everything_ to do with it, Jack," Kristen said, looking up at him, a angered smile upon her face. "Stole you from me, when you were mine to begin with…"

"I'm not a possession, Kristen!" Jack shouted. "I don't belong to nobody! I'm my own person. The only thing that Rose stole, was my heart, and I'm happy that she did, because I love her more now than ever." Jack said. "I was never yours—how many times do I have to tell you that? We were just _friends_, don't you understand? We were never more than that!"

"If I was never more than that, then why did you draw me in the nude?" Kristen asked, looking up at him, as she challenged him. "I'm sure you wouldn't draw women in the nude, if you didn't _love_ them…would you?"

Jack looked down at her, as he heard her put emphasis in the word 'love'. Jack knew what she meant. She thought that he would sleep with woman, in order to be able to draw them in the nude, but that, however, was not true. True, he drew Kristen in the nude—two years ago—but never did he put a hand on her, that would make her believe that he wanted her in that aspect. He hadn't slept with her, and hadn't slept with any other woman, besides Rose.

"I only drew you in the nude, because you asked me to," Jack said, defending himself. He then shook his head. "I would never put a hand on you in that way. I don't give myself to a woman, unless I love her—and when I met Rose, I knew she was the right one for me. I'm sorry Kristen, but nothing would ever break my love for Rose. Nothing and no one would ever come between us—not even you."

"You drew her, didn't you?" Kristen asked, looking into his eyes. "You drew her in the nude, then slept with her, didn't you, Jack?"

Jack looked down at her. "That's none of your concern," Jack said, firmly.

"Oh, it isn't?" Kristen said, a smile came upon her face, as her eyes shone with envy. "You did—I know you did. Why else wouldn't you say it? Admit it, Jack. You drew Rose in the nude, then slept with her—don't deny it, Jack…"

"And if I did?" Jack asked, growing more and more aggravated with Kristen. "It wouldn't matter to you, because I'm _married_ to Rose, and I'll forever will be."

"My, my, Jack," Kristen said. "And just how many women did you draw in the nude?" Kristen asked.

Jack just stood there, mixed with emotions he never knew he had. He closed his eyes knowing what Kristen was trying to do. Yes, he drew many women in the nude, and that was well before he met Rose—and she was the last woman he drew in the nude. Jack knew that from that moment on, Rose would be the only woman he would ever draw nude, for she was his wife, and his love. The only person Jack ever draws at this point was Rose. He remembered the drawing he drew of the elderly couple at the park, several days ago, other than that, he hadn't drawn anything or anyone else, beside Rose. He looked over at Kristen and Jimmy, not quite knowing what to say, nor had he known how to say it, for he knew if he told her the actual amount, she might accuse him of sleeping with each one of them, when in all reality, he hadn't. Jack sighed in frustration, as he ran his fingers through his hair, while he turned around.

"Oh, I see," Kristen said. "You probably had a lot of _loving_ for the past two years—probably well before you met Rose."

"That's not true, and you know it," Jack said. "Drawing is one thing, but loving is another. The only person I loved, and always will love is, Rose. Now stay out of my life, Kristen. I've had enough of you, and I don't want to have to do anything that I'm going to regret. So the best thing you could do for me now, is leave."

"I'm not leaving just yet," Kristen said. "Not until I straighten this out."

"Straighten _what _out, Kristen?" Jack asked. "All you've been doing ever since I reunited with you was make my life miserable. Look, Kristen, I don't want to see you again, nor do I want anything to do with you." Jack said, a stern expression upon his face. He then pointed a firm artist finger towards the door. "Leave, Kristen. Leave, and don't you ever come back. The smart thing you could do now, is just go without causing trouble. I've had enough with you, and I don't want anything to do with you anymore. Leave." Jack said, his finger still pointed and the stern look still pasted upon his face.

Tears welled up in her eyes. "Fine," Kristen said, her voice shaken and choked, as she looked up at him. "Have it your way. But let me just tell you this—I will always love you. No matter if you're married to Rose."

Jack gave her a look that showed no affection or love. Just a stern, angry look and his firm finger still pointed to the door, waiting for her to leave. Within moments, Kristen gave up, and turned, stopping at the doorway.

"Just remember Jack," Kristen said. "Someday, I'll come back, and you'll be begging to come back to me."

"And that someday, will never happen," Jack said. "Now, leave!"

With that, Kristen went through the doorway, disappearing in the hallway—out of Jack's life, hopefully, for good.

* * *

Rose stood out in the hallway, waiting, as she heard an argument going on in the apartment. She had wanted to go in, and end the verbal fray, but knew that Jack had to settle this on his own, and if she had gone in, she would've made it even worse than it was. Rose was growing hungry as the time passed, and placed a hand on her abdomen, as if that would reduce her hunger. She sighed as she leaned her head on the wall. She figured that it was either eleven o'clock at night, or close to it, since the sky was pitch black from the window that was in the hallway. Growing tired of waiting out in the hallway, she was about to go inside, just as Kristen had emerged from the doorway, tears shining in her eyes, as well as hatred and anger when she looked into Rose's eyes. Rose watched as Kristen brushed past her, and stormed out of the hallway, and towards the staircase, not bothering looking back, and descended the stairs, until she was out of sight. Rose took a breath, as she turned towards the opened doorway, and made her way inside. There, she found Jack and Jimmy standing in the middle of the room, neither moving nor saying a word. Jack, however, lifted his head when she entered, and she found a smile on his face, as his eyes shine with love and excitement. He then walked towards her and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Oh, Rose," Jack whispered, breathing in her scent. "I'm so glad that you're all right…"

Rose smiled, and returned the embrace. "Me too," Rose said, smiling. She pressed her cheek against his. "I love you, Jack. Always have, and always will…"

Jack smiled, as his arms wrapped around her waist. He pulled back, just enough to gaze into her eyes, and leaned his head forward, where he pressed his lips onto hers, and brought her into a passionate kiss, with much love and intensity needed to prove that Rose was the only one for him, and the only one that he would ever love. Rose's hands went to his face, as her fingers brushed through his golden hair, urging him to kiss her more intensely and lovingly. Not until they heard an alleged cough, did they break their kiss. Both turned to find Jimmy standing there, cheeks growing a shade of pink. The two blushed, as they smiled, holding hands.

"Thank you, Jimmy," Rose said, smiling. "For helping me get back to Jack—even though you were the one who took me in the first place."

"It was all Kristen's idea, to begin with," Jimmy said. "I never should've listened to her. But I'm sure glad that you and Jack are still together."

Rose smiled and looked up at Jack. "Me too," Rose said.

"Well, it was nice meeting you," Jimmy said. "But, I have to head off now. It's quite late, and I need to get my rest."

Jack walked towards him. "We never were properly introduced," Jack said extending his hand. "The name's Jack Dawson."

"Jimmy Anderson," Jimmy said, shaking Jack's hand. "Nice to meet you."

Jack smiled and nodded. "Same here," Jack said. "Well, have a nice night. And hopefully, we'll see you around."

Jimmy smiled and nodded his head. "Good night," Jimmy said. He stopped as he gone through the doorway. "Oh, and sorry for the door—it was locked, so I had no other way to open it."

"It's okay," Jack said. "I'll get it fixed somehow."

"All right, then," Jimmy said. "I'll go now. Good night…" Jimmy disappeared into the hallway, after closing the partially broken door. Jack and Rose glanced at each other, as Jack placed a loving arm around Rose's shoulder.

Rose looked over at the grandfather clock, finding that it was five minutes past eleven in the night. She looked up at Jack, and couldn't help but smile brightly, as she was finally happy to be in his arms once more.

"I'm so lucky to have you," Rose said, placing a tender hand upon his cheek, letting her fingers brush against his rough, but gentle skin. "I can't see myself with anybody else…"

"Well, you mustn't then," Jack said, pulling her into his hands. "For I will always be yours—despite what I told Kristen."

Rose smiled brightly and buried her face into his chest, feeling her fingers clutch against his thin shirt.

"My life isn't worth living without you, Jack," Rose whispered. "I'm so glad that we're together—once more. I never want this to happen again."

"I won't let it," Jack said, lifting her chin with his finger. A smile spread across his face, as he saw Rose's eyes twinkle. "I love you, Rose."

"And I love you, Jack," Rose smiled, as she tip-toed to give Jack a kiss—a loving, intense kiss. She felt Jack tighten their embrace, as her feet suddenly left the floor. The next thing she knew, Jack was spinning her around, while they were sharing their kiss. Rose tightened her grip on Jack, as she giggled within their kiss. Once they broke away, Jack set her down, and glanced down at her. "I must be in heaven…"

"Well, if you are, then I am as well," Jack said, slipping his hand into hers.

Rose smiled, as she gripped his hand lovingly. Just then, her stomach growled. She couldn't help but laugh, as her stomach cried out loud.

"Hmmm," Jack said. "I suppose someone's hungry."

"I'm famished!" Rose admitted.

"Then, let's go eat!" Jack said, leading her towards the kitchen.

Rose let out a heart-warming laugh as she was pulled into the kitchen, where Jack took out some items from the icebox, and began preparing a meal, unknown to Rose.

"You cook?" Rose asked, bewildered, but surprised, as she watched Jack slicking up some tomatoes.

"Yeah," Jack said. "I used to cook for my mom when she was sick. My mom taught me how to cook, when I was ten, and this was the meal she first taught me. I certainly hope you'll like it, 'cause it's the good old Dawson's family recipe, and I hope that you will be preparing this meal on occasions, 'cause it's my favorite." Jack then grabbed a pot from the cabinet and set it on the stove.

"What are you making, anyway?" Rose asked, as she watched him set the sliced tomatoes into the pot, along with some seasoning and other ingredients.

"It's homemade sauce," Jack said, as he had poured the juice from the tomato into the pot, filling the pot. He also added some water along with a few leaves of parsley and some pepper. "It goes with anything—pasta, lasagna, macaroni. It could also be eaten without anything. All you need is some bread, and you'll be full enough for the night. I remember, as a kid, my mother would have some left over of this sauce, and I would always ask my mom for a plateful. I would grab a piece of bread and dip it into this sauce, and be satisfied. My mother used to always complain on how I ate the sauce, more than I ate the meat and everything else." Jack said, chuckling, as he stirred the thick mixture with a wooden spoon, as steam was already coming out of pot.

"Smells good," Rose said, smiling.

Jack lifted the wooden spoon, and brought it to his lips, tasting the sauce. A satisfied smile coming from his face, he brought the spoon towards her lips, allowing her to taste it. Rose smiled up at him, and took a sip of the sauce.

"Mmmm," Rose said, licking her lips. "It's delectable, and most certainly tastes more better than my sauce."

"Ah, you'll learn," Jack said. "Besides, I eat your food, don't I? To tell you the truth, I'd rather eat your food than buy them from the restaurant."

Rose smiled. "It's good to see a man behind the stove," Rose said, leaning closer to him, as she caressed his forearms. "It's not everyday that a man would ever grab the courage to do what a woman is made for."

Jack set the wooden spoon over the top of the pot, as he turned towards her.

"I'm not the type of guy that would sit around and do absolutely nothing," Jack said. "Besides, I don't think domestic work is just for women. If a man chooses to do the work a woman does, then he's capable of doing so. But, if he chooses to be lazy, then he won't even bother."

Rose smiled. "You're one of a kind, Jack," Rose said. "I'm glad I've found you first."

"I'm glad I saved you," Jack said, his eyes shining with love.

Rose pressed her lips onto his, as her hands went to the back of his neck, and deepened the kiss. Jack's hand went to the small of her back, as he pulled her closer to him. Their lips brushed against each other, as their tongues made love in their own possible way. Jack's hands then traveled up her waist, stopped at her bustline, causing for Rose to giggle within their kiss. Jack's thumb gently went over her soft, bulging breast. He let out a chuckle, as she felt her hand go over his, which was on her breast. Moments later, they broke from their kiss, as they stood in the same position, glancing into each other's eyes.

"I am too," Rose said, in response to his statement.  
Jack smiled and kissed her on her forehead. He then pulled away, and turned off the stove, the kitchen filled with the aroma of the sauce. He removed the pot from the stove and poured himself a plateful, as well as poured Rose a plateful. Handing Rose her plate, he nodded his head towards the kitchen table, where Rose and himself took a seat beside each other, before taking a few slices of bread, to dip into the sauce. After Jack lit a candle that was placed in the middle of the table, the two began eating their light dinner, as they enjoyed being in each other's presence.

* * *

Later that night, Jack and Rose were getting ready for bed. Rose had washed the dishes, while Jack had helped dry them. Now, they had gone to their bedroom, where Rose was dressing in her nightgown, while Jack was just removing his outer clothes, and crawled under the covers, while he waited for Rose to join him. This would be the first night, in four days, that they would make love again. To the two lovers, it felt as if they were separated for four years, instead of just four days.

Rose ran a brush through her hair as she caught a glimpse of Jack looking over at her, seductively. Rose smiled, and bit her bottom, setting her brush down. Taking a deep, relaxing breath, Rose got up from her seat, and walked over to the bed, where she slipped under the covers, and cuddled in Jack's welcoming arms. She intertwined Jack's hand in her own, and looked down at their wedding bands. She brought his fingers towards her lips, and tenderly gave each of his artistic fingers a gentle, loving kiss—just as she had done at the back of the Renault. She felt her heart beat rapidly, as if this was her first time making love with the love of her life. She then felt his fingers brush against her lips, sending a tingling feeling upon them. Rose's eyes looked up, and pasted a warm smile upon her face, as she found his looking into her eyes, with love and passion in his eyes.

"Nervous?" Jack managed to say, as his heartbeat caused for a lump to form in his throat, as if this were the first time he was going to make love.

Rose put a smile on her face, and shook her head. "No," Rose simply answered. "And how could I? We did this many times before…" Rose said, as she leaned in closer to him.

Jack felt a blush come upon his face, as he looked down at her. It was as if he was holding an angel in his arms, instead of his beautiful wife. Her eyes glittered with happiness and love, as her beauty was as bright and alive as the sun. Her crimson colored hair fell over his arm, as her cleavage was shone from the thin gown's low-cut front. Jack felt a smile come upon his face, as he pulled her closer to him, his hand resting on her hip. He immediately felt his body warm up as her body was pressed against his. Jack let out a relaxing breath, as Rose's hand went up his chest, sending a warm sensation throughout his body, causing for his breath to quiver against her touch, but not in a way where he hadn't wanted her to touch him in this way. His body was growing in temptation, as Rose's fingers went over the bumps of his chest. He watched as she looked up at him, her hand now gripping his hand.

"Put your hands on me, Jack," Rose said, her voice soft.

This time, without hesitation, Jack did as he was told, pressing his lips firmly, but lovingly upon her lips, hovering over her, while their lips were still connected with each other, engulfed in a passionate kiss. Within minutes, Rose's nightgown was pulled off, and the two lovers was making passionate love, as both were taking to the stars—a world of their own—while their intimate love was expressed within the night.

* * *

Rose felt the brightness of the sun creep into their bedroom window, as she was awakened from her deep, relaxing slumber, which was the aftermath of their lovemaking. Blinking her eyes, she looked around, catching a glimpse of the clock that hung on the wall, across from the room, finding that it was ten minutes past nine. She groaned, and stretched under Jack's loving embrace. A yawn escaped her lips, and she placed a hand over her mouth. In her years of attending finishing school, she was always taught to be polite and was accustomed to the rightful manners that she had grown to learn. Feeling the thin sheet cover her naked body, she carefully got out of Jack's embrace and picked up the robe that was lying on the chair, and wrapped it around herself, tying the sash. She turned around, and found that Jack was muttering sleepily to himself, before he turned on the other side, falling back asleep. Rose smiled, as she shook her head while she walked out of the bedroom, going towards the kitchen.

As Rose pulled the door closed, she was startled to find Fabrizio standing in the middle of the room, crisp and clean, with a bright smile on his face. Rose placed a hand over her chest, as she closed her eyes, taking a breath, to relax her nerves.

"Buongiorno, la bella Rosa!" Fabrizio greeted happily, his arms spread out before him, as his eyes shone joyfully.

"Good morning, Fabrizio," Rose said, a calm smile upon her face.

"Did I frighten you, bella?" Fabrizio asked, his eyes shining with concern.

"A little bit," Rose said, smiling. "I just didn't see you there—that's all."

"I'm 'a sorry, la bella Rosa," Fabrizio said, apologetically. "I did not mean to 'a scare you like that."

Rose smiled. "It's okay," Rose said, walking towards him. "I hope you came back here all right. You were gone all night."

"S�," Fabrizio said. "I was 'a walking around the park, when I bump into someone."

Rose noticed the twinkle in his eyes. "Someone?" Rose asked, teasing him. "Is this _someone_ special?"

"Forse," Fabrizio said, looking at her innocently. "Maybe…" He translated for her, when he noticed her perplexed expression.

Rose smiled and headed towards the kitchen. "Well, I'm going to make breakfast," Rose said, as she walked through the doorway. "I'm sure you're hungry."

"S�," Fabrizio said. "Io ho fame," Fabrizio said, placing a hand over his stomach.

"Well, then," Rose said. "I assume that you are." Rose then disappeared into the kitchen, with Fabrizio right behind her.

Rose began preparing their breakfast. She took out a few eggs and cracked them into a bowl, where she added some salt and began whisking them together. She pulled out a pan from the cabinet under the sink and set it atop of the stove, where she turned on the fire and waited for the pan to heat up. Once it was heated, Rose poured the eggs into the pan and immediately began stirring it with a fork, making scrambled eggs. Rose held her breath, as she began to feel nauseous at the mere aroma of the cooked eggs. Rose then poured the eggs into a bowl, where she set it on the table to cool. Next, she went towards the icebox and pulled out a few sausages from a bundle, and set them in the pan as well. Moments later, the room was filled in the aroma of the freshly cooked sausages. Rose shut off the stove and put the sausages on a separate plate, which she had set on the table, along with the eggs, with some plates and silverware. She then went toward the icebox, where she pulled out a pitcher of freshly squeezed orange juice, and set it on the table with three empty glasses. From that moment, Rose continued to feel nauseous and clapped a hand to her mouth, where she ran out of the kitchen, and went to the bathroom, where she was hunched over the toilet, after she vomited.

After a few minutes of sitting there, to calm herself, she flushed the toilet and got up, to rinse her mouth off. After she done so, she placed a hand on her forehead, and closed her eyes, hoping that the morning sickness would come to an end soon, for she hadn't enjoyed throwing up every morning. She took a few relaxing breaths, before leaving the bathroom to go through the parlor room. Once there, she sat down on the sofa, and just waited, as she felt the nausea slowly fade away. Rose hugged the robe closer to her as she placed a hand over her lower abdomen. A relaxed smile came upon her face as she thought of what her unborn child would look like once its born. Closing her eyes, she envisioned her child running around happily, as Jack and herself stood behind him or her, while Rose cuddled inside his arms, while his were wrapped around her waist. She hoped that her son or daughter would be healthy and happy, for she knew that her child will be welcomed warmly in the world by its two loving parents and by the one grandmother it had. She also knew that Annie and Michael would welcome her child. Rose sat there and just thought of how her life has changed within two months, and how glad she was to be Jack's wife.

A/N: I hope you liked it...review!! :D :D

Thanks for all the wonderful reviews, guys...:D


	37. A New Job

A/N: Hope you enjoy the chapter...sorry it took me so long to post:D :D :D

**Chapter Thirty-Seven**

August,20,1912

Rose was now four months pregnant and she was beginning to show, while her morning sickness had long been gone. For the past two months, Jack and Rose grew closer and closer together, while Fabrizio had met the love of his life. Her name is Angelina Nerucci, and she's nineteen in age, her nationality being Italian-American. Fabrizio was only twenty, turning twenty-one on September fifteenth. Fabrizio was pleased to meet someone with his background and nationality, as well as a citizen of the United States. Fabrizio had become a citizen two weeks after he had met Angelina, and was fully proud of it. He still works at the restaurant, inviting Angelina, Rose, and Jack along for free dinners. Fabrizio had moved out of the Dawson's home on the first of July, having moved into a place of his own. After he had became a citizen, he had become determined to act as a citizen, moving into his own apartment, and going to work ever morning until early evening. He was off on the weekends, and usually spend those two days with Angelina.

Jack had gotten a job at an art gallery that was ten blocks away from their apartment. Jack had been drawing at the park occasionally, when a middle-aged man, Benjamin Wilson had passed by him and saw his work. He had asked Jack if he had been considering to become an professional artist, and just told him that he did, and Benjamin gave him his card, telling him to stop by his art gallery, where he would give him an interview. When Jack had gone, the interview went perfectly, and had gotten a job at the art gallery, selling his drawings, as well as sketching a few drawings, when people asked him to. He would usually get good tips from his customers, having pleased them with his talent. Jack was usually at the gallery from morning until late afternoon, leaving Rose alone in the apartment in the mornings. Jack was fulfilling his dreams into becoming a famous artist, and after putting it down for four months, Jack had finally come to put his dream into life. He had always wanted to become a professional artist—ever since he was a little kid, and his mother often encouraged him. However, some of his friends that he had in Wisconsin doubted that he would ever succeed, and that caused for Jack's determination to grow. Up until he met Rose, had he tried to make his dream come to life. After the _Titanic_ tragedy, and after falling in love with Rose, his dream was put on hold, and when he met Benjamin, things changed.

Rose was proud that Jack was fulfilling his dream. However, she was a bit saddened that he wasn't there for her in the mornings, as he usually was. Now that he had the job, he leaves the house by eight o'clock in the morning, while Rose is still sleeping, often leaving her alone. Rose's dream was to become an actress, and has been ever since she was a little girl. However, her mother had often told her that acting is for poor people, and that ladies like her shouldn't go into acting business. Nevertheless, Rose still dreamed of becoming a famous actress. Her dream was put on hold, since she was at the moment four months pregnant, but she hoped, that once her child is old enough, that she would fulfill her dream as well. Rose was getting ready for her stroll on the park. Ever since Jack had gotten his job, she hadn't wanted to stay in the house alone, and Annie was usually at work as well. Once Rose stepped into her summer sandals, she grabbed the key and slipped it into her dress pocket, as she left the apartment, closing the door behind her.

Rose walked out of the building, to welcome the fresh summer's breeze. Her pregnancy was quite visible at the moment, as her stomach wasn't as flat as it was when she was two months along. She had currently gained five pounds within the pregnancy, due to her growing abdomen. The gentle summer's breeze caused for her dress to flutter, making her pregnant state more visible than it was. Rose's curls had grown throughout the months, which was pulled back into a neatly made bun. Within minutes, Rose reached Central Park, and stood by the small pond, where ducks floated on the warm water. She hugged herself, as the cool summer breeze crushed against her, causing for the few strands of curls that were free, to flutter. She longed to be in Jack's arms—to feel his lips upon hers—but she knew that he wouldn't be home until four o'clock in the afternoon. It was nine o'clock in the morning, as Rose heard children running around playing, and dogs yipping happily, as they chased their owners. Rose closed her eyes for a brief moment, while she felt two hands go upon her growing stomach, as the person pulled her closer to him. Startled, Rose quickly turned around, only to find herself gazing into a pair of clear blue eyes. Rose smiled, as she threw her arms around Jack, bringing him into a loving kiss as she done so.

"Missed me?" Jack asked, chuckling, as he wrapped his arms around her.

Rose smiled, and pulled him into another embrace. "Very much, so," Rose admitted, as she pressed her cheek against his.

"But I've been only gone for an hour," Jack said, pulling away, just enough to look into her eyes.

"But you don't know how it has been for the past two weeks, since you've gotten the job at the gallery," Rose said, brushing her fingers against his cheeks. "When I wake up, I don't even find you there anymore." Rose felt Jack's hand come upon her cheek.

"I'm sorry," Jack said. "But having this job means so much to me—I can't give it up."

Rose smiled and shook her head. "I'm not asking you to," Rose said. "I know that you have been dreaming to become an artist for a long time, but I still miss waking up beside you."

Jack kissed her on her forehead. "Don't worry, Rose," Jack said. "I'm not gonna be the type that's gonna be gone all night or anything. I only work nine hours at the gallery, and I'm home after that."

"I know," Rose said, sighing. "I just miss kissing you in the morning, when I wake up. Usually, I'm the one up early, but ever since you gotten the job, you've gotten up early before I even do."

Jack chuckled. "If you want, I could wake you before I leave," Jack said.

Rose smiled. "I'd love that," Rose said, pressing her forehead over his, as she looked into his blue eyes. Several passerby's glanced over at them, giving them disgusted looks, but Jack nor Rose had paid them no mind, for they were too much in love to notice.

Jack smiled and pressed his lips onto hers, bringing her into a kiss that made a warming sensation flow throughout Rose's body.

Rose smiled as she pulled away. "I love you, Jack," Rose whispered, as she intertwined her hand with his.

"I love you more," Jack said, smiling.

"That's impossible," Rose said. "I love you more. More than you could ever imagine."

"Well, we love each other equally," Jack said, brushing his hand over her growing abdomen. "And soon, I'm gonna have to share my love with a little child that was created by our love."

Rose looked up at him, smiling. "You're probably going spoil our child rotten," Rose said.

"Probably," Jack said. "Just as I have spoiled you with my love."

Rose smiled as her eyes twinkled. "So, what are you doing here anyway? Aren't you supposed to be at the gallery?"

"Well, yes," Jack said. "But, I told my boss if I could have a half hour off to bring you over to the gallery."

"And why would you bring me over to the gallery?" Rose asked, a teasing smile upon her face.

"Well, so I could show you around and to introduce you to my boss," Jack said, looking down at her. "And so I could spend more time with my beautiful wife."

Rose smiled and gripped onto his left hand, which held hers dearly, as she looked up at him.

"Sounds good to me," Rose said, a bright smile upon her face.

Jack smiled and placed his hand upon her cheek, his eyes sparkling with love and passion, while he held her as close to him as her pregnant stomach would allow him to do so. He wrapped his arms around her waist, while he leaned closer, pressing his lips onto hers, bringing her into a lover's passionate kiss. Jack's fingers caressed her back, as his lips brushed against her own, while his tongue had intensified their passionate kiss. As he kissed her, the whole world that surrounded them seemed to vanish, as the two were drifted into their own world, where only they existed, and where only their love mattered. He had heard murmuring coming from several passerby's but he had paid them no mind, for he could care less to what other people think, when his love for Rose, and her love in return, mattered more to him than gossip from other people.

Rose placed her hand on the back of Jack's neck, as her finger's brushed against Jack's neatly trimmed hair—from the haircut that he had gotten a couple of days earlier. Rose felt her heart flutter happily as she responded to his kiss, while she was held as close to him as her bulging stomach would allow her. Rose tip-toed, as she made the kiss more deeper and more intense, while she clutched onto his shirt. Minutes later, both broke from their kiss, having broadened smile upon their faces, as they gazed into each other's eyes. As Rose looked into his eyes, she felt warming sensation flow throughout her body, while she saw his eyes shine with pure love. Jack looked at her, as if she were the only woman that was in the world. The only woman that ever existed, and that made Rose feel loved and feel special. She let out a loving sigh as she looked up at him.

"I love you, Jack," Rose whispered. "I love you so much." Rose buried her face within his chest, as she clutched onto his shirt.

Jack pulled her into a tight embrace. "I love you too, Rose," Jack said. "I will love you, until my dying day." Jack added, as his hands caressed her back lovingly.

Rose's smile grew, as she looked into his piercing blue eyes. She looked over his shoulder, finding a few people pointing at them, as they whispered amongst themselves, but all Rose did was smile and return her attention back to Jack, for she hadn't cared what other people thought about them. She was too much in love with Jack to care anyhow.

"Shouldn't we head over to the gallery, now?" Rose asked, looking up from his embrace.

"Perhaps we should," Jack said, smiling, as he pulled away, gripping onto her hand, while he led her away from the pond. From that moment on, Jack and Rose left Central Park hand-in-hand, as they headed towards the art gallery Jack works at.

* * *

Jack and Rose had finally reached the Wilson's Art Gallery, where Jack opened the door for Rose, allowing her to go ahead of him. Rose stepped inside, and looked around the art gallery, in complete awe. There were paintings of all different sorts stacked neatly on shelves on display. Rose went towards one painting which consisted of a beautiful sunset on a beach, with two lovers sitting by the shore, cuddling in each other's arms. Rose smiled, and let her fingers brush against the rough texture of the painting. Jack smiled as he watched her admire one of the paintings that was on the shelf. He watched as her slender fingers brushed against the texture of the painting, and as her smile grew. She turned towards him and smiled.

"Jack, this is beautiful," Rose said, her eyes twinkling. "It seems as if you're actually sitting there while there's a sunset on a beach."

"Yeah," Jack said, walking towards her, where he stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her swollen middle. "But I have to say, that this painting isn't as beautiful as you are."

Rose smiled, as she felt Jack's warm breath on her skin. Closing her eyes, she leaned back, enjoying the feeling of his arms around her. She felt his cheek against hers, while he whispered something in her ear.

"_Come Josephine in my flying machine, going up she goes, up she goes,_" Jack sang softly, as his hands felt around her stomach, feeling Rose's hands go over his.

Rose turned to face him, as her smile brightened her face, and her eyes shone with love and happiness. His crystal clear blue eyes shimmered with passion and love, as she noticed that his face was coming closer towards hers. Rose felt her heart flutter, as Jack's lips brushed against hers, once more. She could already feel the cool breeze from that day so long ago, as she kissed him in the same position that she had they first shared their true love's first kiss on the bow of the _Titanic_, after Jack had shown Rose how to 'fly' when she came back to him. Moments later, both broke from their kiss, with smiles spread across their faces. Jack pulled Rose closer, as he pressed his lips on her forehead, closing his eyes as he had done so.

"Jack?" A man's voice rang out, interrupting the two from their moment's of affection. Jack turned his head towards the counter, where he caught a glimpse of his boss, Benjamin Wilson standing behind the counter, dressed in his casual clothes. "Is that you, boy?"

Jack smiled, and looked down at Rose, squeezing her hand comfortably.

"Yeah," Jack called out. "It's me."

"Well, where have ya been?" Benjamin asked, as he caught sight of Jack, with woman standing beside him. "Your break was over five minutes ago."

"Uh, sorry about that," Jack said. "It's just that, I kinda got carried away."

"Well, would you mind introducing me to this beauty you have standing beside you?" Benjamin asked, looking over at Rose, then at Jack. "Or do I have to introduce myself first."  
"I got it, Ben," Jack said. "Well, Ben, this is my wife, Rose Dawson." Jack said, introducing Rose to his boss. He then looked down at Rose, with his arm around her shoulder, holding her close. "Rose, love, this is my boss, Benjamin Wilson. He owns this place, and he's the one that offered me this job."

Rose smiled, and extended her hand. "Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Wilson," Rose said.

"The pleasure's all mine, Mrs. Dawson," Benjamin said, taking her hand in his own, and kissing the back of her hand tenderly. "Jack is one lucky man to have a wife like you."

"I'm sure he is," Rose said, looking up at him with a teasing smile upon her face.

Jack chuckled and scratched his head. "I guess I am, huh," Jack said, a lopsided grin pasted on his face.

Rose laughed as she looked up at him. She then placed her hands over her middle, and just sighed happily.

"You're expecting?" Benjamin asked, noticing her bulging stomach.

Rose looked up at him, and smiled. "Yes," Rose said. "I am. It's due in January."

"Well, congratulations," Benjamin said, smiling towards her.

"Thank you," Rose said, smiling as her hand stroked her middle.

Benjamin smiled and nodded his head. "Well, I'll be in the back room," Benjamin said. "Jack, I'm trusting that you'll take care of the customers."

"Of course," Jack said, nodding his head.

Benjamin smiled, then disappeared into the backroom.

Jack turned once he heard the door close, and smiled down at Rose.

"Well, seems that you have to get back to work," Rose said, stroking his chest. "I'll go—"

"No," Jack said, holding onto her. "Stay. It gets pretty lonely here, and I get bored after awhile." Jack looked down at her. "I'd really appreciate it if you stay…please?" Jack's eyes pleaded with her as he pouted.

Rose laughed, as she looked up at him. He looked like a little boy when he pouted, and his eyes lit up brightly as he looked down at her.

"How could I say no to that face?" Rose asked, as she brushed her fingers against his cheek. "You're so irresistible, Jack." Rose said, her smile growing. "Of course I'll stay."

Jack smiled and pulled her into a tight embrace. "Oh, I love you," Jack whispered.

Rose laughed and stroked his back. "I know you do," Rose said. She then pulled away to look into his blue eyes. "And I love you—for all eternity."

Jack smiled and pulled her into another passionate kiss. Rose pulled away and looked into his eyes.

"All right," Rose said, her hand placed on his chest. "If we don't stop, we never will."

Jack chuckled. "Well, I suppose you're right," Jack said, stroking her cheek with his thumb. He placed a final kiss on her lips, before he went towards the back of the art gallery. "Uh, if the customers come, would you mind helping them? I gotta put some paintings on the shelves."

"Sure," Rose said, smiling. "I'd be happy to help."

"Good," Jack said. "Well, I'll be over there if you need me." Jack said, pointing towards the direction where there were empty shelves.

Rose nodded her head and smiled. As Jack walked towards the shelves, Rose went to the back of the counter, and just waited for customers to come by. She admired some framed drawings that were hung on the wall behind her, which consisted of a couple holding hands as they walked under the sunset. Rose smiled, as this drawing made her think of her honeymoon in Santa Monica. Rose sighed happily, as she red the description that was engraved in a gold plate. _Benjamin and Gloria Wilson: Summer of 1887_. Rose's smile grew as she had come to realize that Benjamin Wilson—Jack's boss—was in love, just as she was, and just as Jack was. Just then, Rose heard the soft bell on the door ring, as a customer stepped in, and Rose turned around, ready to help with the customer. Rose saw a blonde haired, blue eyed, teenager step into the gallery. She seemed to be an inch taller than Rose, and had a light blue summer dress on. She looked around a bit, before walking towards the counter.

"Hello, how may I help you?" Rose asked, politely, putting a smile on her face.

"Hi," The teenager said, cheerfully. "Uh, do you know if a Jack Dawson is here?" The teenager asked. "I heard that he draws mighty good, and my sister, Karen, went here a couple of days ago to get her portrait done, and came back with a beautifully drawn portrait, and I want one too. Is he available?"

Rose looked over at the direction where Jack was sorting out the paintings, then looked back at her.

"Um, I'll go get him," Rose said. "Excuse me…" Rose left the back of the counter and headed towards Jack, who was placing paintings neatly on the shelf. She smiled as she saw him bend down, taking the paintings out of the crate. Rose slowly walked over to him, and tapped him gently on the shoulder.

As Jack was storing the paintings, he had felt a tap on his shoulder, thinking that it was a customer, he stopped what he was doing, and turned around, finding Rose looking up at him. A smile spread across his face, as his eyes shimmered.

"Hey," Jack said, smiling.

"Uh, there's a customer that needs you," Rose said, pointing her thumb over her shoulder. "She says that she wants you to do her portrait."

"Okay," Jack said, looking over her shoulder, but then back at the still full crate. He sighed, as he scratched his head.

"I'll finish with the paintings," Rose said, noticing that he was having trouble deciding. "You go on and do the girl's portrait. I'll sort these paintings out."

Jack smiled. "Thanks," Jack said. He pressed his lips onto her forehead and hurried off towards the teenager, taking her towards another room behind the counter.

Rose smiled and pulled out a painting from the crate, examining it. The painting was of a bowl of fruit sitting in the middle of the table. Rose smiled and set it on the shelf, as she pulled out another painting, which was of a few dolphins jumping out of the water. A warm smile came upon her face, as she set the painting on the shelf as well. Rose continued to fill the empty shelves with the paintings from the crates, and within fifteen minutes, she had completed the task. Sighing, she bent down and dragged the empty crate towards the corner of the room, where it wouldn't be on anyone's way, and stood up straight, caressing her middle. Heading back towards the counter, she found Benjamin looking over at her, with eyes that shone with satisfaction.

"Rose, you didn't have to do that," Benjamin said, referring to the paintings.

"I know, but I wanted to," Rose said. "Besides, Jack had a customer to care for, and he seemed to have difficulty doing two things at once, so I offered to help. It's no big deal, really. It's better for me that I do something, instead of just lying around the house doing absolutely nothing but wait for Jack to come home, and let me tell you, it gets awfully boring at times."

"Well, I'm glad that you helped," Benjamin said. "Jack was supposed to do that before he had asked for his half hour break earlier."

Rose chuckled, as she looked down. "Well, they're all done and put away," Rose said. "And I put the crate in the corner, where it wouldn't be in anyone's way."

Benjamin nodded, pleased by her work. "Say, would you be considering in having a job here at the gallery?" Benjamin asked. "I mean, we do need more people to work here, and you could help with the customers and help put away the paintings, as you just did. The pay is ten dollars a week. I know it's not a lot, but in due time, I might raise your salary. You'd work weekdays from eight thirty in the morning through three thirty in the afternoon, having a forty minute break, and on weekends, you'd work from ten o'clock in the morning through two o'clock in the afternoon. What do you say?" Benjamin asked, hoping that Rose would agree, for he could use a woman like him on the job—especially since she had put away the paintings more quicker than expected, and already helped with a customer.

Rose just looked up at him, contemplating whether she should take the offer or not. Sure, they already had enough money where they didn't have to work, but earning a bit more wouldn't hurt, and it did kill time, instead of just sitting around the apartment, doing absolutely nothing. She did like the gallery, and if she worked there, she would be closer to Jack, and spend more time with him on their breaks. She was sure that Jack wouldn't mind if she took the job, and it seems that she had nothing better to do. Rose smiled and extended her hand.

"I'll take it," Rose said.

"Well, then, you're hired!" Benjamin said, shaking her hand, a bright smile on her face.

"When do I start?" Rose asked.

"You could start now, if you want," Benjamin said.

"I'd love to!" Rose said, smiling happily.

"Oh, and of course, you're going to have five months off because of your little one growing inside you," Benjamin said.

Rose smiled and nodded. "I really appreciate it, Ben," Rose said, her eyes twinkling.

"Not a problem, Rose," Benjamin said. "Well, I'll leave you to do your job. I'm gonna go out back to see if everything's in order."

"Okay, Ben," Rose said. "Thank you so much."

Benjamin smiled and nodded. "Again, it's no problem, Rose," Benjamin said, smiling. "I'm glad that I've made you happy."

"You really have, Ben," Rose said, her smile brightening up her face.

With that, Benjamin disappeared into the room, leaving Rose alone beside the counter. Sighing happily, she went behind the counter, as she waited for customers to come by. Rose couldn't wait to tell Jack that she had gotten a job at the gallery, which would allow for her to spend more time with him, and to have something to do, instead of just sitting around, doing absolutely nothing, but wait for Jack to come home from work, which made Rose bored and lonely. The gentle ring of the bell had brought Rose back to reality, as she noticed that three people stepped in, as they went to look at some paintings. One was a man, with thick brown hair and pale green eyes, while the other two were young teenagers. One girl had blonde curls that went past her shoulders, and the same pale green eyes that the man had. The other girl, however, had orange-reddish hair that was shoulder length, and dark green eyes, standing about two inches shorter than the gentleman that was beside her. The three seemed to be admiring several drawings that were sketched by Jack, and they seemed to be pleased, for they all had smiles on their faces, and seemed to be pointing to a few details, as they talked amongst themselves. After a few minutes, the three walked over to the counter, with the drawing in the man's hands.

"Uh, excuse me, Miss, but do you know how much this costs?" The man asked, handing Rose the drawing.

Rose took the drawing in her hands and smiled, as the drawing consisted of and elderly couple sitting in a bench, holding hands with the woman leaning her head on the man's shoulder. Rose was amazed at how alive and strong love can be, after years and years of marriage. Rose ran her finger of Jack's initials at the bottom right corner.

"One moment, please," Rose said, as she headed towards the back room, where Benjamin had gone through earlier. She gave the door a gentle knock, before opening the door. "Ben?"

"Yes?" Benjamin asked, looking up from the few drawings and paintings he had on the desk.

"How much would this drawing cost?" Rose asked. "There are a few customers that would probably want to purchase it." Rose held the drawing out for Benjamin to look at.

"Oh, that would be three dollars," Benjamin said.

"Okay," Rose said, heading back towards the door.

"Rose," Benjamin said, causing for Rose to stop and turn around.

"Yes, Ben?" Rose asked, standing beside the doorway.

"When Jack is finished with the portrait, would you mind to tell him to stop by here?" Benjamin asked. "I just have to tell him something."

"All right," Rose said, giving him a gentle smile, before walking through the doorway, heading back towards the counter, where she saw the three people whispering to each other, all having bright smiles on their faces. "Well, it's three dollars," Rose told the customers.

"We'll take it," The man said, searching his pockets for the money.

Rose smiled and placed the drawing in a large envelope, where she sealed it carefully and handed it to the man, who handed her five dollars. Rose took the money, and pulled out two dollars from the cash register drawer, while she placed the five dollar bill along with the other bills in the drawer, and handed the man his change.

"Thanks for stopping by," Rose said, putting on a polite smile. "Do come again, and I hope you enjoy the drawing."

"We will, Miss, thank you so much," The man pulled the two girls away from the counter and led them out of the gallery, leaving Rose alone behind the counter once more. Rose looked at the clock that hung over the entrance door finding that it was half past ten in the morning. Jack has been in the room for the past half hour, and would probably be finished within another hour or so. Rose pulled out a chair that was at the corner and took a seat, as she waited for customers and for Jack to emerge from the room.

* * *

An hour and a half had quickly passed by. Rose had just finished with a customer, who had purchased a few of Jack's drawings, along with a painting and a few blank sheets of paper. After the customer had left, Rose took a seat, relaxing her legs after having stood on her feet for an hour. Sighing happily, Rose stroked her middle and hummed a soft tune to herself, just as the door to the drawing room opened.

"Thank you so much, Mr. Dawson," The blonde haired girl said, a bright smile on her face. "My sister was right—you _are_ a talented artist—and very handsome, too."

Jack emerged from the room, right behind the girl, with a sheepish grin pasted upon his face.

"Thanks, Alison," Jack said. "I'm glad that you like the drawing."

"I don't like it, Mr. Dawson," Alison said, shaking her head. "I _love_ it!"

Jack chuckled. "Well, thanks," Jack said. "And, please, call me Jack. I don't like being addressed formally."

"Well…Jack," Alison said, giggling. "Thank you very much for the portrait, I really love it."

"I'm glad you do," Jack said, smiling.

"Well, I must go," Alison said. "I promised my mother that I'd be back within another hour, and I don't want to end up being grounded again."

"It was nice meeting you, Alison," Jack said. "Thanks for stopping by."

"You're very welcome," Alison said, about to leave. "Oh…" Alison reached in her small purse that she carried, and pulled out a five dollar bill. "Almost forgot to pay for the drawing." Alison extended her hand, with the bill held between her fingers.

"Thank you," Jack said, accepting the money. "I'll go get your change—"

"It's not needed," Alison said. "You keep the change—as your tip."

"Well, I—" Jack said.

"Don't worry, Jack," Alison said. "Just keep the change."

With that Alison left the gallery, waving to him, and giving Jack a bright smile. Jack smiled and nodded his head.

Jack arched his eyebrows, and let out a breath. He looked over at his wife, who was sitting on the chair, stroking her middle. Jack smiled, and walked over to her.

"Well," Jack said, holding out his hand. "What has my beautiful wife been doing while I was gone?" Jack helped Rose to her feet, as he held her in his arms.

"Well, I've been helping around," Rose said. Her eyes twinkled as she looked up at him. "And I've been hired to work here."

Jack's smile grew. "You have?" Jack asked, eyes sparkling.

Rose nodded her head. "Yes," Rose said. "Ben was pleased at how quickly I have gotten the paintings put in its place, and how I helped with one of the customers, that he offered me a job here, and I accepted."

Jack's face brightened as he looked down at her. "Oh, how I love you!" Jack said, pressing his lips onto hers.

Rose giggled, as they pulled away. "My, Jack," Rose said. "I hadn't known you'd be this excited about my having a job."

Jack chuckled. "Well, I'm just happy to know that you'll be beside me more often," Jack said, his hands gently caressing the small of her back. "I was desperate these past couple of weeks, without having you by my side during the day. Sometimes I find myself wishing that the day was over, so I could go home and see you."

Rose smiled. "Well, I feel the same way," Rose said.

Jack leaned in and pulled Rose into a true love's passionate kiss. His hands stroked against her middle, and traveled up her waist, to her bustline, where his hands circled around her back. Jack held Rose close to him, as he deepened the kiss and made the kiss more intense and alive as it was before. Moments later, Jack pulled away from the kiss, staring into her emerald-blue eyes. Jack smiled and placed a hand towards her cheek, his thumb caressing her cheek.

"You're so beautiful," Jack whispered.

Rose placed her hand over his and closed her eyes as she smiled. "I know," Rose said. She reopened her eyes, finding herself gazing into his crystal clear blue eyes. "You've told me that many times before."

"Well, I can't help it," Jack said. "You are. You just have to be the most beautiful woman that I've ever laid eyes on."

Rose's eyes twinkled as she looked up at him. Suddenly, she remembered that Benjamin had wanted to see him.

"Uh, Jack," Rose said. "Ben wants to have a word with you."

"When did he call for me?" Jack asked.

"An hour and a half ago," Rose said.

"Why didn't you get me sooner?" Jack asked, looking down at her.

"Well, he told me to wait until you were done," Rose said. "And I know how frustrated you get if you're distracted from your concentration."

"All right," Jack said, kissing her on her forehead. "I'll be right back."

Rose nodded and smiled, as she watched Jack disappear into Benjamin's office. Sighing happily, Rose went back to the chair, taking a seat and waited for more customers to arrive.

A/N: I know, it's not one of my best chapters, but please bear with me...I got school in my way, now that the new term just started, and that I'm gonna have to review for the regents for these upcoming months, until June...so please bear with me! Thanks for reading, and please review!


	38. A World of Love

A/N: I know it's short, and I know it took me a while to post it, and I know it's not that good, but PLEASE bear with me...school is really stressful...:D Well, enjoy the chapter...and don't forget to review!

**Chapter Thirty-Eight**

Jack emerged from Benjamin's office with his eyebrows raised. Rose turned in her seat, and stood up, wondering what was wrong. She looked into his blue eyes, and found that they were content and shone with love. Rose felt his arms wrap around her, as she placed both her hands over his chest, while she craned her neck up to look into his eyes.

"Well, is everything all right?" Rose asked.

Jack smiled and chuckled. "Everything's perfectly fine," Jack said, a smile placed on his face.

"What did Ben want?" Rose asked. "If you don't mind my asking."

"Of course not," Jack said, tucking a red curl behind her ear. "Ben raised my salary, and he said that he was glad that you're working here and that you're a pleasure to have around at the gallery."

"Well," Rose said, smiling. "I'm happy to be here. And as for your raise in your salary, I'm happy for you. I really am. You're making your dream come true, little by little."

Jack smiled and leaned in, as he brought her into a passionate kiss, which only lasted for less than a minute.

"If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be here right now," Jack said, pressing his forehead against hers.

"What have I done to cause for you to be here?" Rose asked, looking up at him.

"You encouraged me," Jack said. "No one, besides my parents, had ever encouraged me to hold onto my dream, and that means so much to me that you care, and…" Jack couldn't find anything else to say, so he pulled her into another kiss, pressing her body as close as her pregnant stomach would allow him. When he pulled away, moments later, Jack looked into her eyes. "What's your dream?"

Rose smiled as her eyes twinkled. "I've always wanted to be an actress," Rose said. "To be up on stage and perform in front of people that I don't even know, and to explore the world and to see where my dream would take me, but—"

"But what?" Jack asked, looking down at her.

Rose sighed. "—but," Rose began. She looked into his eyes with a small, gentle smile pasted upon her face. "I have this baby growing inside me, and I don't want anything—" Rose was stopped as Jack placed two fingers upon her kiss—bruised lips.

"Rose," Jack said, his voice soft and encouraging. "I know you want to act. I could see it in your eyes, and if you think that that baby inside you will stop you from following your dreams, you're wrong."

"Jack, I highly doubt that a director would hire a woman who is expecting," Rose said, looking up at him. "Especially now that I'm starting to show. Maybe if I had begun to look in my earlier months, maybe then a director would hire me, except that I had waited too long, and now it's too late."

"Rose, it's never too late to follow your dreams," Jack said. "If you want to be an actress, then go on and be an actress. I'm sure some director would hire you, and if they don't, then they don't know what they're missing."

Rose smiled up at him, and cuddled closer into his arms. "What would they be missing, Jack?" Rose asked, as looked up at him from her position.

"Well, they won't be able to meet the most beautiful woman alive, nor would they ever get to have the chance to see your free-spirited personality, or see how talented you really are," Jack said. Jack looked down at her and smiled. "I remember that afternoon, when we were out on the deck of the _Titanic_, and you noticed a man carry a camera, I saw the light shining in your eyes. I saw the longing and the adventurous spirit inside you. When you performed in front of the man, you had made me realize of your talent, and how wonderful you would appear up on stage." Jack looked into her eyes with deep love and passion. "Rose, if you believe that being an actress would make you happy, then go for it. Make your dream come true. Maybe we could make our dreams come true together. I want to be a professional artist, while you want to be a talented actress. If we work on our dreams, then maybe they would come true."

"You really think so, Jack?" Rose asked, her head craned up.

"I know so," Jack said, leaning down, and kissing her nose.

Rose smiled brightly and wrapped her arms around Jack's neck, and pulled him into a tight embrace.

"Thank you," Rose whispered in his ear.

Jack smiled and returned the loving hug. "You're welcome," Jack whispered back. He looked down into her eyes and pressed his lips onto her forehead, where he placed his chin atop her head and held her close. "I love you, Rose. I love you so much."

Rose smiled, and clutched onto him. "I love you too, Jack," Rose said. "More than anything in the world."

* * *

Two hours had passed by, and it was close to one o'clock in the afternoon. Jack and Rose were on their forty minute break, so they walked up the block from the art gallery, holding hands, and heading towards a small café that was a few meters away from them. Rose placed a hand on her swollen stomach, as she looked up at the afternoon sky. A small smile came upon her lips, as she walked beside her husband, her hand in his. She had never come to realize that her life would be as wonderful as it is now. They walked across the street, where they stopped in front of the café.

"So, are you hungry?" Jack asked, looking down at Rose.

Rose smiled and looked down at her stomach. "I suppose I am," Rose said.

"Well, let's go and eat, then," Jack said, pulling open the door for Rose.

Rose smiled and walked ahead of him, as she stepped into the small café, followed by Jack, who now stood beside her.

"C'mon," Jack said, leading her towards a table that held two seats, and pulled out a chair for Rose, who sat down with a smile. He then went to the opposite side, and took a seat himself, picking up the menu. "What would you like?" Jack asked, looking over at her.

Rose picked up the menu and opened it, as she glanced through the delicacies that were listed.

"Um, I would like a cup of tea, and a slice of cheese cake," Rose said, reading her choices from the menu.

"Okay," Jack said, nodding his head, as he was making his own decision, just when the waitress walked towards them.

"May I take your order?" The waitress asked, getting ready to take their orders.

"Yeah, uh, I would like the slice of apple pie, with whipped cream," Jack said, reading from the menu. "And with a glass of milk…"

"Okay," The waitress said, scribbling down the order. "Anything else?"

"Yeah, a slice of cheesecake and a cup of tea for her, please," Jack said, smiling up at the waitress, who smiled back at him.

"Your order will be ready in a few minutes," The waitress said, heading towards the kitchen.

Jack looked over at Rose and smiled, as he reached across the table, taking her hand in his.

"So, are you gonna go audition for some parts?" Jack asked, as he rubbed his thumb over the back of her hand.

Rose looked over at him. She looked down at their hands and gripped to them a bit tighter. "Well, I'm not sure yet, but I would like to. I still don't think if director's would be hiring pregnant woman," Rose said, her eyes locked into his.

"Well, it wouldn't hurt to try," Jack said.

Rose smiled as she looked down. No one had ever encouraged her to follow her dream, besides her father. Her mother usually told her that people who wanted to join the entertainment world were usually poor and were prostitutes, but her father always told her to follow her heart, no matter what other people said, and to become a famous actress that she wants to be. Rose looked up at Jack and felt her smile grow, as she found his eyes shine with love and determination.

"Rose, I know you could do it," Jack said. "I believe in you. You would make an amazing actress. I know it."

"Thank you Jack," Rose said, her voice soft and calm.

"You're welcome," Jack said. "So, are you gonna go for auditions?" Jack asked, as he glanced over at her.

Rose looked down at their hands and sighed. "I'll see, Jack. I'm still doubtful that any director would hire a pregnant woman, and I feel pretty comfortable with working in the art gallery with you…I just don't want anything bad to happen to this baby," Rose said, looking up at him. "You really want me to be an actress, don't you?" Rose asked, gazing into his blue eyes.

"Of course," Jack said. "It's your dream. You're living here to do what you want with life. As much as I don't want anything to happen to you, or the baby, I want you to fulfill your dream, and become an actress if you want to. Remember what I said, Rose. Life's a gift, so don't waste it. You never know what hand you're gonna be dealt next. You gotta learn to take life as it comes at ya, and make each day count. And Rose, you're gonna be an actress. I know you are."

Rose just sat there, as she listened to his words. He was right. Just because she was pregnant, didn't mean that she can't follow her dream into becoming an actress. Sure, when she's on her later months, she'll have to take some time off, but she was still in her early months, and it wouldn't hurt to take small roles for plays. And she would be making each day count—just as Jack had, before he met her. He was still making each day count, while he's married to her—making his dream come true, and helping Rose's dream come true as well. Rose looked up at Jack and broadened her smile.

"I guess I'll check up on some parts, by the theater. Maybe they have some part for me," Rose said, her hand holding his in a firm, loving grip.

Jack smiled and leaned over, pressing his lips onto hers. "That's the Rose I know," Jack said, sitting back down, with a smile on his face. Just as he sat down, the waitress came towards their table, with a tray filled with their orders.

"Enjoy," The waitress said, after she set their orders in front of them, and leaving to help with another customer, leaving Jack and Rose to their own privacy.

Jack forked the apple pie, and brought it to his lips, as he began chewing. He looked over at Rose, who was nibbling on the piece of cheesecake, that she had on her fork. He smiled at her, as he drank some of the milk in the glass.

"Want some?" Jack asked, pointing his fork down to the apple pie, as he looked over at Rose.

"Only if you take some of mine," Rose said, smiling.

"Sounds like a fair deal," Jack said, digging his fork into the slice of apple pie, as he pulled a big chunk of the pie onto the fork, and put some of the whipped cream onto it, and brought it to Rose, holding out his hand under the fork. He got up and leaned closer to her, urging Rose to open her mouth.

Rose smiled and opened her mouth wide enough for Jack to place the piece of pie into her mouth. She felt Jack slide the fork out of her mouth and sit back down, as he smiled at her, watching her chew the pie. Rose smiled and nodded.

"Mmmm, this is delicious, I'd have to say," Rose said, after she swallowed. She looked down at her cheesecake, and forked a big piece of the cake and got up, where she went around the table, standing beside him. "Open wide, baby boy," Rose said, smiling as she held out the forkful of the cake in front of him.

Jack smiled and did as he was told, tasting the cake into his mouth as Rose slide the fork out of his mouth. He chewed and nodded his head.

"Not that bad," Jack said, swallowing. He picked up the glass of milk, and took a sip.

Rose smiled and took her seat across from him, as she continued eating the cake, while Jack finished up his apple pie.

Once they had finished their decent meal, although it was more of a dessert, Jack called for the waitress and paid for their bill. Afterwards, Jack and Rose left the café, and headed back towards the art gallery, where they already had a few customers waiting for them. Rose went behind the counter, as Jack stood behind her. One of the customers walked towards them, and smiled.

"May I have a portrait done of my two little girls?" The woman with ebony black hair, that was pulled back into a bun, said. She turned, revealing two identical twins, with ebony colored hair and pure green eyes.

Jack smiled and nodded. "Sure," Jack said. "Come this way." Jack led the three towards the drawing room, and looked over at Rose. He smiled and mouthed 'I love you', before he disappeared into the room, to do a portrait of the two twin girls.

Rose smiled, and turned to take care of the other customers.

"How may I help you?" Rose asked, as a teenage male, who looked to be about her age came towards her. He had blonde hair and crystal clear blue eyes—like Jack, and stood to be about two inches taller than Rose.

"Do you have any portfolios?" The boy asked.

"Yes, we do," Rose said, smiling, as she crouched down, to take out several various types of portfolios, and lying them out on the top of the counter.

The boy examined each portfolio, until he had finally made a decision. He had chosen the dark brown leather portfolio, that had a slot for a lead pencil.

"How much will that be?" The boy asked, reaching in his pocket for some change.

"Five dollars," Rose said. "This is the expensive one in the gallery."

"Okay," The boys said, pulling out a five dollar bill from a stack of bills. "Here." He extended his hand.

Rose took the bill and placed it in the cash drawer, after sliding it closed.

"Would you like a bag with that?" Rose asked.

"No, thank you anyway," The boy said.

"All right then," Rose said. "Hope you come back again."

"I will," The boy said, smiling. "Bye." With that, the teenage boy pulled open the door, and disappeared up the block.

* * *

Jack held the door open for Rose, as they had just gotten home from work. The day had gone by pretty fast for the two lovers, as plenty of customers had come to have their portrait done, as well as purchase a few paintings or drawings either drawn by Jack or some other artist. Now, at five minutes past four in the afternoon, the two were ready to relax on their sofa, and cuddle up against each other's arms. Rose stepped into the apartment, followed by Jack, who closed and locked the door behind him.

Rose made her way towards the sofa, where she sat down and looked over at Jack, with a smile on her face. She patted the space beside her, urging him to sit beside her, her eyes twinkling with seduction and love. She watched as Jack smiled and made his way towards her, falling onto the couch, wrapping his arm around her shoulder, where he looked into her eyes.

"So," Rose said, as she intertwined her hand with Jack's. "What should we do now?" Rose looked up into his deep blue eyes and just smiled.

Jack returned the smile, and pulled Rose closer to him, as he felt his fingers brush against hers, while he gazed into her eyes with deep love and passion.

"Just sit here," Jack said. "And enjoy being in each other's arms…unless you have something other planned to do for the afternoon…"

"Well, I did have something else planned…probably something that involves much love and a man like you," Rose said, caressing his fingers lovingly. "But, if you would rather sit here, then that would be acceptable."

Jack smiled and held her in a piercing gaze, that made Rose feel a warm sensation flow throughout her body.

"I'll take you up on your offer instead," Jack said, smiling mischievously, as he leaned in, bringing her into a long, passionate kiss.

Rose responded to his kiss, and pulled herself into a comfortable position, as she clutched onto his shirt, while Jack hovered over her, as both began undressing themselves. Within minutes, the two were making love, becoming as one, and heading towards the stars, in a world where only they could visit. A world where their love only mattered and where their own pleasures were fulfilled. They were in a world of love.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter:D :D :D Review!


	39. Jack's Birthday Surprise

A/N: I think you know why it's been taking me so long, so I don't have to keep repeating myself...well, here's the new chapter, and I hope you guys enjoy! Remember...reviews are welcomed!

**Chapter Thirty-Nine**

November,4,1912

Months had quickly passed by, for it was already November, and Rose was almost seven months along in her pregnancy. Jack was at work, as Rose had asked for the day off. The only reason she had asked for the day off, was because it was Jack's twenty-first birthday, and she wanted to surprise him. She hadn't wished him 'happy birthday' when he left, for she was planning a surprise party, and she had acted as if she hadn't known that today was his birthday. Jack just gave her a quick peck on the lips, before disappearing down the hallway, where he descended the stairs and was off to work. Rose had felt guilty to make him feel hurt in a way, where he thought that she had forgotten his birthday, but that was the only way she would be able to succeed in her plans. She had already told Annie to stop by, that way she would be able to help her prepare Jack's favorite meal, along with a birthday cake. She had recently learned how to make a cake, and Rose had wanted to test out her skill by preparing one for Jack's birthday. Patricia, Ruth's friend, had even volunteered to help Rose with the cake, and Rose was thrilled to have her help with the occasion. Ruth had gone out to the grocery store, to purchase a few ingredients that Rose would need for the meal she was to prepare, along with the cake that she was so willing to prepare.

Patricia was helping Rose slice some tomatoes, while Rose was over the stove, mixing up the spaghetti that was cooking into the pot filled with hot water, while another pot contained a thick mixture of the homemade sauce Jack shown her how to prepare. That was Jack's favorite meal, as he had always told her. Rose looked over at Patricia and smiled. Patricia was like her aunt, for she had always came to her, when her mother wasn't available, and she had always given her advice, when she needed it the most. She watched as Patricia sliced the last bit of the tomato, before placing it into the pot of the homemade sauce. Jack loved the homemade sauce with lots of tomatoes, and Rose was willing to please him by putting as much tomatoes as she saw fit into the sauce. Rose set the wooden spoon down and waddled over to the counter, standing beside Patricia. She stroked her swollen middle and smiled.

"Guess that little one inside you is growing pretty fast," Patricia commented, as she looked down at her bulging stomach.

Rose smiled and nodded. "It sure is," Rose said. "Now, it's getting hard to walk, and I don't even know if I'm wearing the same pair of shoes anymore. I haven't seen my feet for months!"

Patricia laughed as she looked down at Rose's feet, finding that she wore one white flat heeled shoe, and one pale blue shoe, matching the maternity dress that she had worn.

"Well, you're wearing one white shoe, and one blue, but they both match the dress you're wearing," Patricia said.

Rose tried to look down on her feet and caught a glimpse of the shoes she wore, and she giggled as she found that she wore two different colored shoes.

"This is what happens when my middle is the size of a watermelon," Rose said, as she picked up a few of trash that was on the counter, and waddled over to the trash can and dumped the disposables into the can. She stood up straight and sighed. She looked out of the window, finding that the sun was out, and that leaves were falling from trees. "I feel guilty, Patricia. Jack wasn't very happy when he left."

"And why is that, dear?" Patricia asked.

"Well, I didn't wish him a happy birthday, and looked down at me, as if he knew I knew, and I do…but I truly want this to be a surprise," Rose said, as she looked over at Patricia.

"Darling, don't worry about it," Patricia said. "I'm sure he'll forget about it, once he comes home from work."

"I just hope he's not upset with me," Rose said. "I love him to death, and I don't want him to hate me. Not while our child is due in two months…"

"Rose, he does not hate you!" Patricia said, putting down the kitchen knife, as she walked towards Rose, putting an arm around her. "He loves you too much, to hate you, sweetie. I mean, you're all he ever talks about when I'm in the room with him. There is never a day that passes by, that Jack never mentions you. Rose, don't you ever think that Jack hates you. You know he loves you with all his heart. Don't you doubt your love. Not with a child on its way."

Rose looked into Patricia's eyes and smiled. "You're right," Rose said. "I shouldn't doubt my love for Jack, nor his for me. I'm just so foolish to think that Jack would hate me…"

"You're not foolish, Rose," Patricia said. "You're just worried, and it's okay for you to be worried when you need to be. There's nothing wrong with that."

"I just hope that he's holding up okay," Rose said, looking out of the window, while she stroked her stomach.

* * *

Jack entered the art gallery, with a bleak expression on his face. He took of his jacket, and hung it up on the coat rack, as he made his way towards the drawing room, where he set up his artist tools, as he waited for customers to stop by. He ran his fingers through his hair, as he let out a sigh. He looked around the room, as his let started twitching. Was he upset that Rose had forgotten that today was his twenty-first birthday, or was he just disappointed? He had never cared if anyone had forgotten his birthday before, for he had always traveled, and almost had never celebrated his birthday. From the moment his parents died, he hadn't cared for any special occasions, for they weren't worth celebrating, with his parents gone, and not there to celebrate it with him, but now that he had Rose, he had thought that he could start celebrating and make his life more joyous than it had been before he met and fell in love with Rose.

Jack got up and left the room, waiting for the customers behind the counter. Normally, Rose would be helping out with the customers, but since she had asked for the day off, it was up to him to care for the customers, until Rose returned the next day. He had hoped that Rose would've remembered his birthday, since she had remembered everything that they have done together on board the _Titanic_. He had started to think that Rose was beginning to lose her love for him, and he hoped that that wasn't the case, for there was an unborn child involved, for one, and he loved her too much to separate from her again. Nevertheless, he still had felt hurt that Rose had forgotten. He thought that she would remember, for he was looking forward to her sweet, loving kisses, and her warm embrace. He hadn't wanted to feel upset with Rose, for he loved her, but he still couldn't help but feel the disappointment that lingered in his heart. As Jack waited, he heard the door behind him pull open, as he heard Benjamin's deep voice call for him.

"Jack?" Benjamin called, as he stood beside him.

Jack turned, facing his boss, who was three inches shorter than him. He put a forced smile on his face, and nodded his head towards him.

"Are you all right?" Benjamin asked, as he placed a hand on his shoulder. "You don't look too happy."

"I'm fine," Jack said, reassuring him.

"How's Rose?" Benjamin asked, looking up at him.

"She's fine," Jack said.

"She should be expecting it soon, shouldn't she?" Benjamin asked.

"Almost two months," Jack said, his voice soft.

"Is that why you're gloomy?" Benjamin asked. "You're worried about Rose?"

"No…I mean, yes…I mean, I…" Jack paused as he ran his fingers through his hair. "I know this might sound stupid, but today's my twenty-first birthday, and I think Rose forgot…"

"Oh," Benjamin said. "Well, happy birthday, Jack." Benjamin said, giving him a warm smile. He still saw the bleak expression on his face. "Look, I'm sure Rose didn't forget. It probably just slipped her mind. She's on the family way, so maybe she's worried about the baby…don't worry Jack, she'll probably remember once you come home…"

Jack looked down at his boss, and gave him a small smile. "Probably," Jack said, his eyes looking around the gallery.

"Why don't you take today off, Jack?" Benjamin asked. "Since it's your birthday, you should at least relax."

"Nah, I'm fine," Jack said. "I rather stay here…thanks anyway, Ben."

Benjamin sighed and nodded. "All right then," Benjamin said. "I'll be in my office if you need me."

Jack nodded his head, and watched as Benjamin disappeared into the room, closing the door behind him. Jack sighed, and leaned against the counter, as he waited for customers to stop by. He hadn't known why he had felt disappointed. Rose hadn't done anything wrong, Jack was sure of that, but then again, he still couldn't erase the feeling from inside his heart. He had expected for Rose to remember, for she had remembered everything that they had talked about, but unfortunately, she had forgotten his birthday, or it probably slipped her mind. Jack let out a frustrated sigh, for he hadn't wanted to feel disappointment towards Rose. He loved her more than anything in the world to feel disappointed towards her. As these thoughts had lingered in his mind, he had heard the soft jingle of the bell that hung on the door and looked up, as he found that a customer had already arrived. Standing up straight, he was getting prepared for the day's work, as he assisted with the customer, who had wanted to have their portrait done. Meanwhile, he had tried to forget about the disappointment he had felt, and went on with what he liked to do best—draw.

* * *

It was already three o'clock in the afternoon, as Rose, with the help of Patricia, her mother, and Annie, had finished preparing Jack's favorite meal, along with a birthday cake, which she had made on her own, with the help of Patricia, who had given her basic instructions. Rose had invited Fabrizio, and his girlfriend, Angelina and Michael. Her mother, Patricia, and Annie would be there as well, and she had also invited Jimmy over. Jimmy had visited once, after the situation with Kristen and apologized for what Kristen has done, and had hoped that they would become friends, and sure enough, Jack and Rose had befriended Jimmy, and kept in touch when needed. A couple of days ago, Rose had gone over to his apartment, and had invited him to the party, only to make him promise that Jack had known nothing about the party. Rose walked over to the bedroom, where she pulled out Jack's gift from the closet and set it on the bed.

She had purchased a gold pocket watch, that had a message engraved on the inside cover. Rose opened the box and pulled out the watch, as she opened the cover of the watch. A smile came upon her face as she reread the message that was engraved. The message read: _I'll never let go, Jack…make each day count. I love you…Rose_. On the outside cover, was Jack's name engraved. She ran her finger over the smooth surface, and placed it back in the box neatly, before placing the lid over it. Having done that, she got up with some difficulty and waddled over to the dresser, where she pulled open one of the drawers, and took out a shiny piece of wrapping paper that she had purchased along with the watch, and grabbed some tape along with it. She sat herself down on the edge of the bed, where she laid out the piece of wrapping paper and set the box in the middle. She then began wrapping it carefully, using tape to hold the piece of paper onto the box. Within a few minutes, Rose had accomplished the task of wrapping Jack's gift. Setting the excess pieces of the wrapping paper aside, she got up, took the scissor and the tape with her and set it on top of the dressing table, as she set the wrapped gift in front of their wedding picture.

Rose smiled as she looked into the picture of their wedding day. She saw pure happiness and love shining into both of their eyes, as Jack held her close to him, and as she leaned her head against his shoulder. She remembered when the picture had been taken. It was just before they were to cut the wedding cake, and after they had shared their first dance together, as husband and wife. Rose would never forget that day. She had remembered it, as if it happened yesterday. A smile came across her face, as she was drifted into memory lane.

* * *

_Jack and Rose shared a kiss together, after they had danced together. It was their first dance as husband and wife, for they have been married for merely a half an hour. People were gathered around, as they watched the young lovers dance. Jack, nor Rose, had known who these people are. They only known Michael, Annie, and of course, Ruth, Rose's mother. The other's were either some of Annie's family members and friends, while others were Michael's family and friends. To Jack and Rose, it didn't matter who those people are. They were madly in love with each other to care. Jack took Rose's hand in his and led her towards their table, just as Michael had stopped them._

_"I hired a photographer to take your picture," Michael said. "What would a wedding be, without a picture to remind you of how wonderful this day was?"_

_Jack chuckled, and held Rose close to him. "Well, if you insist," Jack said, positioning himself, as he put his arm around Rose, while she felt her head lean against his shoulder. He placed a kiss on top of her curls, before facing the camera and putting on a bright smile, as his eyes shimmered with love and happiness. He had never felt this happy and loved before in his entire life. Of course his parents loved him, but that was much different than having someone who isn't related to him by blood, love him with all their heart and soul. Now, Rose was a part of the Dawson family, and he had someone to love him, and to care for him, while for the past five years, he had been on his own—heading out for the horizon. But once he had laid eyes on Rose, on the grandest ship in the world, he had known that his life wouldn't' stay the same, and it hadn't. Rose had changed him, which wasn't a bad thing. Rose had made him a more better man. He never expected to settle down and marry someone. He had never expected to fall in love with the most beautiful girl that he ever laid eyes on. He had never expected to fall in love with a first class girl, after having saved her from her misery with a forced engagement to her then fiancée, Caledon Hockley. Jack was glad that he had set sail on Titanic. Jack was glad that he had won that ticket. For if he hadn't, he wouldn't be Rose's husband right now. He would've probably been in England, sleeping under bridges, alongside his best friend Fabrizio. But things had indeed changed once he set foot onto the Titanic. He had met the love of his life, and he knew that nothing would ever make his life worthwhile, but Rose, who had made him realize what love was, and that it actually existed. He had believed that fate had brought them together. He believed that fate had given him a signal that day that they had shared their first glance. Jack held Rose close to him, as he smiled at the camera. He had known that his life would be perfect from that day on, for he had married his love, and knew that their love would last forever, and even beyond that._

_Rose leaned her head against Jack's shoulder, as she wrapped her arm around his waist. She felt warmth envelope her body, as she felt Jack press her against him, while they smiled at the cameraman. Her smile was bright, as her emerald-blue eyes shimmered with love and happiness. Rose looked back on the years before she had met Jack, and realized just how miserable she was. She remembered how she would get yelled at, by her mother, if she wore something that wasn't of 'appropriate attire' for a lady like Rose. Her mother would usually buy her clothes for Rose, never giving her a chance to choose for herself. Her mother used to hate simplicity, and usually went to the most expensive and fancy dresses. And right after her father died, Rose had been forced to accept the proposal of Caledon Hockley—the son of the Pittsburgh Steel Tycoon—for her mother had informed her that her father had left large amount of debts to be paid from the medical bills, but Rose could have cared less if she ended up poor. She was never happy as a first class debutante—even when her father was alive. She would rather have been poor and happy, than rich and miserable, which was how she had felt when she was in the first class world. Rose was brought back to reality, when Jack and brushed his hand against her waist, and hold her close. Rose widened her smile and glanced over at the camera, just as the photographer had took the picture._

_Once the picture was taken, Jack turned and pulled Rose into an intense kiss, that had sent shivers up Rose's spine. After they broke away from their kiss, Jack then embraced Rose with much love and affection going through his arms, as he held her close. He pressed his cheek against hers and whispered 'I love you' in her ear, causing for Rose to smile and whisper the same words into his ear. Jack had then gave Rose a tender kiss on her cheek, before taking her hand in his, and leading her towards their wedding cake that had stood on the table, waiting to be eaten. Jack picked up the knife that was been placed beside the cake, and placed Rose's hand on top of his, as they both closed their eyes and made a wish, as they cut through the delicious cake. After they had made their first cut, Jack took the knife, and made another cut through the cake, until he had made a decent slice of the cake, and placed it onto a small plate, where he was handed a fork by Michael. Smiling, he turned to Rose, and dug out a piece of the cake, and held the fork out to Rose, with a smile on his face. He watched as Rose smiled back and opened her mouth wide enough for Jack to place the piece of cake into her mouth, and slide the fork out , as he handed it to Rose._

_Rose chewed the wedding cake that had been placed in her mouth, and smiled at Jack, as he handed her the fork and the plate, that held the slice of cake. Rose took the items that had been handed to her, and dug into the cake, taking out the cake, filling the fork with the delicious cake. She brought the fork towards Jack, who opened wide, waiting to taste the cake, just as Rose took the slice of cake from the plate in her hands, and set the fork, which still had the piece of cake onto it on the plate, and smiled up at Jack, just as she shoved the cake into his mouth, smothering him with the frosting of the cake. She let out a giggle as she watched Jack's reaction. She watched as Jack chewed the cake that had managed to get into his mouth, and wiped the frosting from his face with his hands, and brought it towards Rose, and smothered her lips with the frosting, and slide his fingers into her mouth, as she licked the frosting from her mouth. Rose laughed, as she was about to lick the frosting from her lips, but felt Jack's lips onto hers, as he licked the frosting from her lips, and brought her into another one of their kisses. When they pulled apart, they gazed into each other's eyes and smiled._

_Jack took a napkin and wiped his face, from the frosting that was still on his face, and went towards Rose, as he did the same to her. The two lovers then embraced each other and went towards their table, where they sat down beside each other, their hands intertwining each other lovingly, as the watched Michael cut out the rest of the cake, handing it to the guests that had arrived. They looked into each other's eyes and smiled. Their love reflected into each other's eyes, as they leaned in and shared yet another kiss. From that moment, they knew nothing would ever come between them._

* * *

Rose walked into the parlor room, her hand over her swollen middle, as she found everyone seated either on the couch or the loveseat. Rose smiled at them, and was about to take a seat herself, when there was a knock on the door. Rose glanced over at the clock, finding that it was already a quarter to four, meaning that Jack wouldn't be home until another twenty minutes or so. Making her way towards the door, she pulled it open, and smiled as she found Jimmy standing on the other side of the door.

"Hello, Jimmy," Rose said. "I'm glad you came." Rose stepped aside, allowing for him to enter the apartment.

"I wouldn't miss this for the world," Jimmy said, smiling down at her, as he held a wrapped gift in his hands.

"Set that over by the coffee table," Rose said, pointing to the table that was filled with small gifts from their friends.

"Okay," Jimmy said, setting the gift on top of another, as he sat himself down.

Rose smiled and closed the door behind her. "Jack should be here in another twenty minutes, so make yourself comfortable," Rose told everyone, as she waddled over to the kitchen, to get a glass of milk for herself, and other drinks for her guests. Once she returned to the parlor room, with a tray of drinks in her hand, she had handed everyone a glass and sat herself down on the armchair, while she placed the tray onto the coffee table, beside the wrapped gifts. She took a sip of the milk before leaning herself back, as she awaited for Jack's return from work.

* * *

The clock struck four in the gallery, and Jack was packing things up, as he was ready to close up the gallery. Benjamin had left early, having heard that his daughter had arrived from Cedar Rapids, and had informed Benjamin that she had returned with someone special. Jack had told Benjamin that he would close the gallery, and that he should head off and see his daughter. Benjamin thanked him and wished him a happy birthday before leaving Jack to care for the gallery. Now, having finished his working hours, Jack began packing things together. He took a drawing that lay on the table, and slid it into his portfolio, making a mental note that he should finish it later. After having cleaned up the table from artist tools and other things, he closed the drawing room, and went into Benjamin's office, where he took the key from the side wall, and left the art gallery, after putting on his jacket. Once he was outside, he pulled the door closed and slid the key into the keyhole, and locked it door. After having done so, he slipped the brass key into his pocket, and began walking towards his apartment building, as he put his hands in his pant pockets. His golden hair fluttered in the chilled wind, as he made his way up the sidewalk. His lips were pressed together, as his blue eyes held a grim glow, for he still seemed to be a tad bit disappointed that Rose had forgotten his birthday.

As Jack was walking, he passed by a little girl, who had light brown hair and soft brown eyes. She seemed to be about three years old, and held a balloon in her hand. Jack smiled as he envisioned his son or daughter running around the park, holding a balloon in its hand, while he stood by Rose, and kissed her. Rose was due in another two months, and Jack was growing nervous every day that had passed by. Probably more nervous than he should be. He would often jump when Rose would gasp and clutch her stomach, when he only realized that the baby kicked. Being a first time father, was beginning to get him more nervous on what kind of father he would turn out to be. However, he still wanted to experience fatherhood, just as Rose wanted to experience motherhood. He was growing to be more and more anxious into becoming a father, as he watched Rose's stomach grown, as the baby developed inside of her. He was now one block away from the apartment building, as he quickly made his way across the street, before he began walking at a normal pace, until he had stood in front of the building. Looking up, he walked over to the front steps, and took a seat, as he pulled out a cigarette from his pocket and lit it up. Smoking was the only way he could erase his negative feelings that he had towards Rose at the moment. He couldn't help but feel disappointed that Rose had forgotten, but yet couldn't help but feel pure love towards her. He hadn't wanted to care that she had forgotten, for he hadn't cared before, and sure enough it really hadn't mattered to him then.

But now he has Rose, who was his love, and his wife, and he had really expected for her to remember, but seemingly, she hadn't, and that had hurt him. Jack had never forgotten a word that had been uttered from Rose's mouth, from that time where they had sat down and grown to know each other. He had learned many things from her that he hadn't known before. He knew she was born on the twenty fourth of December of the year 1895, and he had known that she loved her father more than her mother, only because her father treated her like a father should treat a daughter, and he had known that he had died of leukemia, so he had known that Rose knew what it felt like to at least lose one parent, as he had lost both. Meanwhile, his heart still head that mere disappointment, and he had wanted to mentally kick himself for feeling that way towards Rose. Rose had done absolutely nothing wrong to him, and he had felt discontented towards her. He took a long drag from the cigarette as he let out the smoke through his nose, as he looked around the now quiet neighborhood. He would often hear either cars zooming by, or children playing by the front of the house. But at the moment, no one was out, and only a few cars passed by. Finishing off his cigarette, he got up and flicked it onto the pavement, where he went inside the front entrance and began climbing the stairs, as he was ready to face his wife, and to see if she had actually forgotten his birthday.

* * *

It was already four o'clock, and it would take only fifteen minutes for Jack to arrive home work. Fabrizio and Angelina had arrived five minutes earlier, leaving only Jack, the guest of honor, to arrive. The cake was on the kitchen table, fully decorated and ready to eat, as Jack's favorite meal was set on the stove, waiting to be served and eaten as well. Rose had changed into a green maternity dress, with the help of Annie, who had helped Rose put on a pair of matching shoes. After she had helped Rose tie the sash behind her, Rose and let her curls out, just as Jack loved it, and soon returned to the parlor room, where everyone had complimented her on how beautiful she looked. Rose set herself carefully on the armchair, as she glanced over at the grandfather clock, which had read that it was exactly ten minutes past four, leaving five minutes left until Jack would actually arrive. She looked over at Fabrizio and Angelina and smiled.

"So, how are you two holding up?" Rose asked, as she stroked her stomach absentmindedly.

"Bene," Fabrizio said, smiling brightly, as he looked down at Angelina. "We talk about everything together—like you and Jack, and we hope to have what you two have…"

Rose smiled and blushed, as she looked down at her bulging middle.

"I know you'll have something Jack and I have," Rose said, smiling. "If you know you two love each other, then you'll know that you're made for each other."

Fabrizio smiled at her and looked down at Angelina. "I believe that too," Fabrizio said, his accent thick. He watched as Angelina smiled back at him, with a bright smile.

Rose's smile grew as she watched the two gaze into each other's eyes. Sighing happily, she looked up at the clock, realizing that Jack would be home in less than a minute. Rose got up from the chair, with a bit of a difficulty, and stood up, glancing at her guests.

"Well, Jack should be home within a minute," Rose said. "Why don't you guys hide somewhere, then when you hear the door open, we'll surprise him, okay?"

Everyone nodded, and within seconds, they all hid in their own spots, while Rose shut off the lights, and stood beside the door, awaiting for Jack's return. She stroked her middle gently, as she bit her lip from the anticipation that was building up on her. She closed her eyes for the brief moment, and couldn't fight off the smile that was spreading across her face. Her heart raced as she waited for her husband's return, and within thirty seconds, she heard the doorknob jiggle.

* * *

Jack walked towards the door, with slumped shoulders. His hair was tousled, from the wind, and he held the portfolio against his arm, as his hand was in his pocket. He placed his free hand on the doorknob, as he began to twist the knob. He pushed open the door, and stepped in, not aware that the room had been dark. He closed the door, and set the portfolio on the side table, as he switched on the light, and as he had done so, he had felt someone's arms wrap around him, and press their lips onto his, as everyone else screamed out 'surprise'. After Rose had kissed him, he looked around the room, finding everyone from Ruth to Jimmy there, smiling up at him.

"What…?" Jack said, as he looked down at Rose, who looked up at him with a bright smile on her face.

"Happy birthday, Jack," Rose said, smiling at his reaction.

Jack smiled, as he felt the corner of his eyes fill with tears. "You didn't forget…" Jack whispered, as he looked down at her.

"Of course I didn't forget," Rose said, smiling. "I would never forget your birthday." Rose said, as she pressed her lips onto his. When she pulled away, she looked into his eyes and smiled. "I fooled you, didn't I?"

Jack chuckled and nodded. "Sure did," Jack said. "I was all depressed at work today, thinking that you forgot…how foolish of me."

"My Jack Dawson? Depressed? Over someone forgetting his birthday?" Rose asked, a teasing smile on her face. "I would never have guessed…"

Jack laughed and pulled her into a tight embrace. "I love you Rose," Jack said, their faces only a mere inch apart. "With all my heart…" With that, Jack pulled Rose into a passionate, intense kiss as they were both oblivious to the world around them—not fully realizing that they were being watched by their guests.

"Ahem…" Ruth coughed, as her face reddened.

The two broke apart, and looked towards Ruth, both having arms wrapped around each other. They both smiled and blushed as the other guests applauded for them. Jack let Rose go, as he made his way towards his other guests, who gave him birthday hugs, and friendly kisses on his cheek. Fabrizio, who held Angelina's hand gracefully, looking into Jack's eyes and smiled.

"Buon compleanno, il mio amico," Fabrizio said. "Hope you have all your wishes granted…you are a good friend, Jack. And I am glad to have met you."

Jack smiled, and pulled his best friend into a manly hug. "Thank you for being there for me when I needed you the most. If it weren't for you, Rose and I wouldn't be here right now…thanks, Fabri. Thank you for being my friend, and thank you for your well spoken advice. I could never have done it without you," Jack said, looking down at his friend, whom he looked at as his brother.

"I have done nothing, Jack," Fabrizio said. "You did it per tu stesso…I just help you get in that direzione…otherwise, you have 'a followed il tuo cuore…you are in l'amore con la bella Rosa, and I know you are. I see it in your eyes that you love her. I have done nothing but be there for you…otherwise, you have done everything yourself…capisce?"

Jack smiled and nodded. "Capisce," Jack said. "But I still think that I couldn't have done it without you. You are like a brother to me, Fabri, and I take your advice when needed, and that night, I did…that night I used your advice, when I was about to chicken out and just let Rose slip out of my hands. Again, I want to thank you for all you've done for me. For sticking with me, and believing in me…and…" Jack paused as he tried to gather his thoughts. Fabrizio has been there for most of his traveling days, from when he has been in Italy, and has traveled with him from Germany to England, where they have set sail on the grandest ship, and where their lives had changed forever—in good ways, and bad. "I just want to tell you that you're the only brotherly figure I have ever had in my life. I have never had anyone to look up to while I was traveling, and having you there with me, made me stronger in a way. Made me know that someday I would take you to your destiny, and I have…I have…I kept my promise to you, and…I just want you to know how I cherish every moment that we have spent together in Europe with all my heart, and that I will never forget those days, for as long as I shall live."

Fabrizio smiled, his face brightening, as he looking into Jack's ocean-blue eyes. To Fabrizio, Jack was his brother—not by blood, but by spirit—and he was always there when he needed him. Fabrizio also hadn't had a brotherly figure, nor had he had anyone to talk to, or to express his feelings, and share his dreams. But once he had met Jack, everything has changed for the better and for the worse, but Fabrizio had not regretted anything—not even the sinking—for it had made him stronger and braver. Of course he still mourned over those who died on that night, and he often looked up at the sky, praying for those who had lost their lives, but for the better, Fabrizio had come to realize that life wasn't to be wasted, but be lived to the fullest. Jack often mentioned to him to make each day count, and live life to the fullest, but Fabrizio hadn't taken it as seriously as he should've, for he had thought that the _Titanic_ was 'unsinkable', like others did, and thought that nothing would go wrong, but he was proved wrong once the ship had struck the iceberg. Unfortunately, he had lost his first love—Helga—to the _Titanic_, and even though she was Norwegian, and he was Italian, and that neither had understood any word that they were saying, he had fallen in love with her. He had remembered when he had tried to get her and her family to a boat, but them not understanding a word he had spoken—either in Italian or in English—had caused for Helga and her family to stay aboard the sinking ship, and to die there, together. Sometimes Fabrizio had wished he had gone down with her as well, but when he looks at how his life turned out, he had known that he was meant to be on this earth a bit longer, and that he would reunite with Helga again, in the afterworld. He looked up into Jack's soft blue eyes and couldn't help but put a smile on his face.

"I cherish the moments, too," Fabrizio said, as he placed a hand on his shoulder. "Especially those times that we have 'a been in tragedy…I want you to know, I will always be here if you 'a need anyone to talk to…we will 'a be friends forever, and brothers for life…tu sono il mio famiglia, and I care for you as if you are 'a my real brother. Happy birthday Jack…I hope today is as good as all of your birthdays—if not, then better."

Jack smiled. "It certainly has gotten better, Fabri," Jack said, smiling, as he pulled Fabrizio into another brotherly hug. "Thanks…"

Jack then moved towards Ruth, who smiled up at him, and placed a hand on his cheek. Jack looked down at her, with a smile. She was the only mother he had, and he cherished their relationship now, and hoped that it would stay the way it was for as long as they lived on earth. Those days on the _Titanic_ was history, and should be kept in the past—where it belongs. Jack hadn't wanted to look back on how their relationship had been aboard the ship. Ruth had treated Jack with disrespect and hatred, as he had fallen in love with her daughter, and caused for her daughter to flee from Cal, who was her fiancée, and cause for him to take away her chance of saving the family name. But Jack now realized how the tragedy had changed her feelings towards him. Jack had never felt hatred to Rose's mother—even when she had tried to keep him away from Rose. He could never learn to hate anyone who has done no harm. Although, he still felt hatred towards Cal, and for what he has done to him and Rose on the ship, while it was sinking. He still found it hard to be friends with him, from what he has done. He still didn't trust him—even if he has a new fiancée, and even if he had begged for their forgiveness—he has still felt that Cal has something planned up his sleeve, and Jack had to keep his eyes open when around him, just to make sure that he would do nothing to his marriage to Rose. It was his duty to protect her, when needed, and when he was around Cal, he had felt the need to be Rose's protector, and keep her out of harms way. But as he looked down at his mother-in-law now, he found her eyes soften and her smile brighten as she glanced up at him. She didn't hold the hatred that she had aboard the _Titanic_, in her eyes anymore, and she didn't push Jack away from Rose anymore, now that he was her husband. He felt as if their relationship had blossomed quickly after the ship had sunk. Before, Ruth hadn't cared for what happened to him, for when he had been framed for stealing the Heart of the Ocean, she held Rose back, and just watched Jack being dragged away, while he yelled out to Rose, that she knew him, and that he hadn't done it. Jack remembered the days that they were on the _Carpathia_, and when he had awoke from his coma, Ruth had embraced him, and had said that she was glad he lived—which to Jack, had been surprised to hear that from Ruth DeWitt-Bukater, who had wanted her daughter to marry the rich man, Caledon Hockley.

Jack believed that Ruth could've changed during the tragic night, for that dreadful night had changed everyone. She had heard many people scream in agony, as they were floating on the freezing depths of the North Atlantic, and she had witnessed the ship sink, knowing that her daughter had been on the ship, possibly dead. But luckily, Rose had been with Jack, and he saw to it, that she lived and survived, and he hadn't expected for himself to live, for he had been in the water longer than Rose had, and had nearly caught a bad case of hypothermia, hadn't Rose had woken him up when she did. Jack had saved Rose's life, and she saved his life in return. If the boat hadn't returned when it had, Jack wouldn't be alive, then where would Rose be? She would've been single, pregnant, and alone—to live her life for Jack, and for their unborn child. Jack was glad that he had lived and was glad to have been able to marry the love of his life, and watch their developing child grow inside her middle. He was glad to have been given a second chance at living—a second chance at being able to live life to the fullest, and be with the one he loved the most. Of course, if he hadn't lived, Rose would've made it on her own—making each day count, as he had once said—and surviving, both for her and for their unborn child, which was now developing inside of her. But Jack was glad to have lived and glad to have been able to live with Rose, and watch their love grow by the minute. Jack looked down at his mother-in-law, with his blue eyes shining with pride and love—a love towards a mother—as she had her hands on his cheeks. Her eyes shone brightly as she glanced up at him.

"Jack," Ruth said, her voice soft and calm. "You are my son—a son that I never had—and I'm glad that you have forgiven me for what I've done to you. If I could change time, I would change the way that I have treated you. When I see you with my daughter, I see the love shining in your eyes—something that had never reflected in Cal's eyes, when he looked down at her. I have always thought that if Rose fell in love, that she would end up heartbroken—like I have. I was afraid that she would end up hurt, and that was one of the reason's why I had chosen her fiancée. Also, at that time, we were in a precarious situation, and all our money had gone down the drain, due to the medical bills that had to be paid, after my husband's death, and I felt that in order to save our name, and to still stand in high society, I had to let Rose get engaged to the richest bachelor in town, and that had come to Caledon Hockley." Ruth stopped, as she let out a sigh. "I know I have sold away my daughter, for my stubborn, selfish abilities, but I was scared. I was scared to live out in the streets, and to be poor, as you were…I was just scared." Ruth looked up and gazed into Jack's eyes. "I hope you could forgive me for what I have done—and I know I have asked for your forgiveness before, but I have never gotten the chance to forgive myself, to what I have done. Jack, I want you to know, that I'm glad you saved my daughter to marry a loveless man. I'm glad that you have married my daughter, and loved her the way a husband should love a wife. I want you to know that you'll never see the old Ruth again. You'll never see the woman that had caused nothing but hatred towards you, and I promise you, she will never emerge again. I'm a changed woman, Jack. I have been, and always will be."

"Ruth, I have forgiven you, even before you asked for forgiveness," Jack said. "I couldn't find it in my heart to return the same hatred that you had towards me…I was not raised that way. You have caused no harm to me—although, you did force Rose into a loveless engagement—but I know you meant well, and just wanted what was best for your daughter. I know you changed, and I'm glad you did. You're the only mother I have, and I couldn't destroy our relationship, just because of what had happened in the past. I'm glad that we have gotten to get along, and I'm glad that you took me as your own son—you just don't know how much that means to me, knowing that you have accepted me in your life, and I…" Jack paused as he felt tears beginning to well up in the corner of his eyes. He rubbed his eyes with his fingers, as he fought the tears back. "I want you to know that I love you as a son loves his mother—I loved my mother with all my heart, and I'm sure I could love you the same."

Ruth smiled. "I'm glad to have you as a son-in-law, and I'm glad that you married my daughter," Ruth said, as she gazed into his eyes. "Happy birthday Jack. May all your wishes come true," Ruth then placed a motherly kiss upon his cheek as she watched him look down at her with his eyes glistening in tears.

"I think they already have, Ruth," Jack said, a smile upon his face. "I think they already have." Jack felt Ruth give him a motherly hug, and place another kiss on his cheek.

Rose smiled, as she watched her mother and Jack share a hug with each other. She had realized just how much her mother has changed, and that she had treated Jack as her own son. Rose stroked her middle tenderly, as a smile was on her face, while she watched Jack smile happily. She had never seen his face light up the way it had, when he was surrounded by their guests, as they all wished him a happy birthday. Rose felt warmth envelope her body while she watched Jack hug Annie. As he did, he looked over at Rose and smiled. Rose smiled back, felt her eyes sparkle, as she looked over at him. Her fingers were spread over her middle, as she felt her unborn child kick from within her flesh. Her smile grew and brightened, as she looked down at her middle. Sighing happily, she looked up and gazed into Jack's eyes lovingly. She was glad that she had made Jack as happy as he was now, and was glad to have given him a surprise. He has done so much to her, that Rose felt that she should owe him something back, and now she had—she had made Jack's day more jubilant and made him realize that he was loved. Rose looked over at her husband and smiled, feeling her heart flutter against her ribcage, as she felt the same way that she had the first time she had laid eyes on him. Her love for Jack grew stronger than it had before.

A/N: Review! Please?


	40. Ruth Meets Benjamin

A/N: Again, I'm sorry for the long delay, and I know this one's long, but I sure do hope you like it! I worked really hard on this one...:D Enjoy!

**Chapter Forty**

Jack and Rose were now lying on their bed, after having celebrated Jack's twenty-first birthday. It was now ten thirty at night, and the two were rather exhausted. They had their share of the cake that Rose had made—which Jack had named as the best cake he had ever eaten—and they sat around, telling childhood stories and such of that matter. The guests had given Jack their gifts, and Jack had loved everyone of them that was given to him. Ruth and Patricia had bought him a new pair of trousers and a shirt, along with suspenders. He also was given a new coat by Ruth, and Jack thanked them both. Jimmy had gotten him a new pair of shoes for Jack to wear for work, instead of the boots that Jack always wore. Jack could've gotten himself a pair of shoes if he had wanted to, but he never was the kind of guy who shops for clothing, so he never bothered to purchase one. Jack was glad to have a new pair of shoes, instead of having to wear those heavy boots that he had worn ever since they moved to New York, and Jack was kind of getting tired of wearing them, and having to drag his feet, as he walked. Fabrizio and Angelina had gotten him an Italian hat, which inside, was written _Jack e Fabrizio—fratelli per vita_, which was translated as _Jack and Fabrizio—brothers for life_. Jack loved their gift, and had given them hugs, and thanked them lovingly. Michael had given him one hundred dollars, having told Jack that he hadn't known what to get him, and had told him that he wouldn't take the money back. After much thought, and much convincing for Michael, Jack reluctantly thanked Michael, and had given him a handshake. Lastly, Annie had given Jack her gift, and he had opened it and smiled, finding that it was a black and white photo of him, Rose, Annie, and Michael, who were out in the park. Jack had thanked Annie, and said that he loved the photo, and was glad to have her as a friend. Jack had then given her a hug, and a soft kiss on her cheek.

Now, Jack and Rose cuddled up against each other, as they enjoyed each other's presence. Rose stroked her large middle, and felt her baby kick. She gasped, and turned over to Jack, smiling. Jack looked down at her, a worried look up his face. Rose smiled, and took his hand and placed it on her middle, at the same spot that the baby had kicked. Her eyes twinkled as she looked into Jack's eyes.

"It kicked," Rose said, her voice soft and thoughtful, as her eyes glistened with tears.

Jack smiled, as he felt the baby kick from within her abdomen. His fingers were spread over her stomach, as they brushed against her own fingers, while he glanced down at her eyes, his eyes shining, and his smile brightening his face. The mere kick from his unborn child had given him proof that the baby existed, and that he would become a father within two months. The baby seemed to have a strong kick, as his hand was gently pressed over the spot that the baby loved to kick on. His eyes also filled with tears, as he looked down at his wife.

"It kicked…" Jack said, his voice soft. "Oh Rose…that's our baby in there…_our _baby."

"Yes, Jack," Rose said, smiling up at him, as she held his hand in hers. "It's our baby." Jack took his other hand, and placed it upon his cheek, as his thumb caressed her smooth skin. He then leaned in and pressed his lips firmly on hers, as he brought her into a passionate kiss, that had grown with intensity and pure love, as Jack brought Rose closer to him. He held her body close to him, as he felt her middle press against his, feeling the baby kick again.

Rose suddenly remembered that she had to give Jack her gift, so she pulled away. She watched his eyes were pleading for her to let him romance her. Rose smiled and got up from the bed, with the difficulty of her enlarged middle.

"You have opened everyone else's gift," Rose said, as she lifted the wrapped box from the dresser. "But you seem to have forgotten to open mine." Rose waddled back towards the bed, as she slid under the covers, and held out her hand, which held the small box.

Jack smiled, as he took the gift in his own hands, sitting up more comfortably. "What is it?" Jack asked, looking over at Rose, with his eyes shining.

"Open it, and find out," Rose said, as she watched him smile at her, then rip the paper from the box.

Jack had removed the wrapping paper from the white box that held his gift. He looked up at Rose one more time, before he removed the lid from the box. His smile grew, as he saw his name engraved on the lid of the gold pocket watch. He looked up at Rose and smiled. This just had to be the most valuable thing he had ever been given in his lifetime.

"Rose…" Jack said, his voice soft, as he looked down at the watch. "I-it's beautiful…"

"Open the cover," Rose said, smiling.

"There's more?" Jack asked, as he had done what he was told, and felt tears well up in his eyes as he read the inscriptions. He looked up at Rose, then scooted closer to her, as his lips firmly pressed onto hers, as he kissed her with much intensity and love that was inside him, and ran his fingers through her red curls, while he had took Rose's breath away from their kiss. When they pulled away, both tried to catch their breaths. "Rose…I love it…it's probably the best birthday present that I have ever received in my lifetime…and it's special to me—especially since it had come from you, and I'll cherish this gift with all my heart and soul…Rose, this has been by far, the best birthday that I ever had in my life, and I want to thank you for remembering this day."

Rose smiled, and caressed her fingers against his cheek. "I'll never forget this day, Jack," Rose reassured him. "You're my husband, and I love you with all my heart. Nothing and no one would ever come between us…I promise you. You're special to me Jack, and you have done everything for me…it's my turn to do something for you." Rose's eyes shone brightly, as she smiled. "I love you, Jack. Remember that. My love for you will never die. I assure you. It will last forever."

Jack smiled and placed the watch on the nightstand beside him, as he moved the box aside. He glanced over at her and smiled.

"I certainly hope so…" Jack said, as he closed the space between them, with an intense kiss. As they kissed, Jack shut the lamp beside Rose, and from that moment, Jack brought Rose to a world that only they could visit. He had took her to the stars, with much love and passion that he could gather, while Jack expressed his love for her, physically, and intimately.

* * *

On daybreak the next day, the two lovers cuddled in each other's arms, sound asleep. The comforter covered their bare bodies, as the chirping of birds were heard from outside the window, whilst Jack and Rose were sleeping. Rose's head rested on Jack's bare chest, as his arm was wrapped around her shoulders. His chin was atop of her head, his eyes closed, and his hair tousled. The sunshine crept into their room, brightening everything up, as well as causing for Rose to stir within Jack's embrace. A hand went over her eyes, as she shielded her eyes from the bright sunshine. Rose's eyes slowly began to open, as she tried to get her eyes focused from the bright room. She then yawned, and brought a hand to cover her mouth, in the polite way that she had learned in finishing school. Whilst she had done that, she felt a firm kick from inside her middle, and her hand pressed against it, as she smiled.

"Okay little one," Rose whispered. "Mummy's going to go eat now…"

Rose carefully pulled away from jack's embrace, as she pulled out her nightgown, covering up her nude body. She tied the sash over her middle, as she waddled out of the room and into the kitchen, where she began preparing breakfast for herself and for Jack, who was still asleep. It was Friday, the fifth of November, and every Friday, and they would leave for work within another two hours, for it was six o'clock in the morning, and they had to be at the gallery by nine o'clock. Rose prepared a simple breakfast, which consisted of scrambled eggs and cooked sausages. After Rose had cooked the ingredients, she set them on a plate, and brought them towards the table, as she went to the ice box, and took out a pitcher of freshly squeezed orange juice, along with two empty glasses. After she had made sure everything was on the table, she brought out two forks, and set them besides their plates, taking a seat, as she waited for Jack to wake up. Usually, he would wake up right after she prepared breakfast, but this time, he hadn't come. Rose decided to wait for a few more minutes, and if he doesn't come, she would go and wake him up.

Minutes passed, and Jack hadn't emerged from the bedroom. Sighing, Rose got up from her seat, and walked to the bedroom door, where she opened it, finding Jack sprawled on the bed, sound asleep. Rose smiled and shook her head, as she slowly made her way towards the bed, where she took a seat at the edge of the bed and shook Jack. He still hadn't woken up, but he mumbled something in his sleep, and turned to his side, as his hand went on her leg.

"Jack…" Rose said, shaking him again, as he still hadn't woken up. Suddenly, a thought came to her mind, and she smiled. "Oh my God Jack! The baby's coming!" Rose said, trying to make her voice sound as nervous as she could make it, and within seconds, Jack sat up abruptly and looked over at her.

"W-what?" Jack asked, his eyes wide.

Rose smiled and stroked her stomach. "I thought that would wake you up," Rose said, her eyes twinkling.

Jack sighed and gave her a small smile. "What time is it?" Jack asked, as he rubbed his eyes.

"It's six thirty," Rose said.

"In the morning?" Jack asked, his voice hoarse.

"No, in the evening, Jack," Rose said, her voice having a hint of sarcasm.

Jack chuckled, and leaned over to her, giving her a morning kiss. "Hope you slept well," Jack said, smiling.

Rose smiled. "I slept well enough," Rose said. "Only this little one inside me kept on kicking, and wouldn't let me get a good night's sleep…" Rose said, her hand caressing her swollen middle.

Jack laughed, as he scooted over to her, dragging the sheets with him, that covered up his section down the waist and placed both his hands over her stomach. He pressed his forehead to her middle, as he whispered to his unborn child.

"Listen," Jack whispered. "You have to let your mom sleep…or else she wouldn't have any energy to bring you to the world. Now, daddy loves you, and so does mommy, but you gotta cut her some slack…"

Rose smiled as she watched Jack speak to their unborn child. She felt his fingers caress her middle, as he looked up at her. Rose felt him wrap his arms around her, as he kisses her with much passion and love that was held within him. No matter how many times they has shared their kisses, the next one was always powerful than the first, and always was more intense and more loving than the others. Rose then remembered that their breakfast was sitting on the table, so she pulled away and gazed into his eyes.

"Oh, no you don't, Mr. Dawson," Rose said, placing a hand over his bare chest. "You are not about to distract me with your loving kisses. There's breakfast sitting on the table, waiting to be eaten, and if we don't eat it now, it's going to get cold, and let me warn you, I'm not going to reheat them…"

Jack's eyes pleaded, as he pouted. "Please…?" Jack begged.

Rose laughed and got up, holding her robe tighter around her body. "Not this time, Jack," Rose said. "We had our fun last night, and if you want, we could have more fun later tonight, but we have to eat our breakfast and get ready for work. We wouldn't want to be late, now would we?"

"Awww, but Rose!" Jack whined. "There's still two hours left until we have to get ready, and…"

Rose laughed, and held Jack back. "Now, Jack…be a good boy, and listen to mummy's orders…" Rose said, holding back a giggle that was threatening to escape her lips.

Jack laughed as he sat back. "Okay, mom!" Jack said, laughing.

Rose got up and walked towards the door. She stopped then turned around, facing Jack.

"Now, go put something on, and let's eat," Rose said. "I'm sure you're not planning on eating breakfast in the nude…"

Jack's eyes shone as he looked over at Rose. "Well, what if I am?" Jack asked, his lopsided smile, causing for Rose's knees to grow weak.

Rose clutched onto the doorway, as she took deep breaths. "Well, then. Suit yourself…" Rose said, as she turned, and walked towards the kitchen, leaving Jack alone on the bed.

"Rose!" Jack said, climbing out of bed and walking towards his pants, in the nude, as he slipped them on, while he hopped towards the door, until he finally had gotten his pants buttoned and zipped. "Wait for me!" Jack called out, as he then stubbed his toe at the end of the doorway. "Ahh, shit!" Jack lifted his foot, and held onto his big toe, as his face twisted in pain.

Rose heard Jack cry out in pain, so she hurried towards the parlor room, where she saw Jack hopping around, holding his big toe. She saw his face scrunched up in pain, and she couldn't help but smile as he looked like a little five year old, when he hopped around.

"Are you okay?" Rose asked, leaning against the wall, as she looked over at Jack, with a smile on her face.

Jack looked up at her, and put his foot down, feeling the pain subside. He smiled and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Jack said, walking towards her. "Just stubbed my toe by the doorway…"

Rose smiled, and shook her head. "Well, be careful next time," Rose said, stepping inside the kitchen, as she sat down on a chair, where she began eating.

Jack smiled and followed her, as he pulled out a chair, and sat next to her.

"Well, it's your fault!" Jack said, smiling towards her, as he began forking up the scrambled eggs.

Rose looked up at him, and set her fork down, smiling. "My fault?" Rose asked, pointing to herself.

"Yeah," Jack said, the smile still pasted on his face. "If you had just stayed, I wouldn't have stubbed my toe…"

"Well, if you had woken up earlier, maybe you wouldn't have stubbed your precious toe!" Rose pointed out, her face brightening up with her smile.

Jack laughed, and looked down at his food, as he placed the eggs into his mouth.

"You just keep on smiling, Mrs. Dawson," Jack said, with his mouth full. "You're gonna get it tonight!"

Rose laughed. "Oh, I can't wait!" Rose said. "And don't talk with your mouth full! That's disgusting!"

"What's so disgusting about it?" Jack asked, innocently, as he looked over at her.

"I don't want to see what you're eating!" Rose added, looking down at her food.

"Okay, mom!" Jack said, smiling, as he continued to eat, this time obeying Rose's orders.

Rose laughed and just continued eating her breakfast, while she satisfied her appetite, and took a sip from the orange juice that was filled in her glass. Minutes later, Jack had finished as well, and pushed his plate aside, as he leaned back on the chair.

"That was delicious!" Jack admitted, as he rubbed his stomach.

Rose smiled. "Thank you," Rose said, as she got up, gathering up the dishes, but was stopped by Jack.

"No," Jack said, placing a hand over hers. "I got it…you did enough today, and besides, I don't want you to do all the work…" Jack took the dishes from her hands, and placed them into the sink, as he turned on the faucet.

Rose smiled, as she walked towards him. "You know, every wife would kill to have a husband like you," Rose said, as she wrapped her arm around his waist.

Jack smiled, as he looked down at her. "Well, I was always taught to help around, and not sit and be lazy…my mom made sure that I knew how to be responsible," Jack said, as he placed a plate on the drying rack. "Besides, I couldn't just watch you do all the work…I'm not that kinda guy. I like to help around, and besides, you've done everything for me…and you're carrying our child, so I think I could help you do some chores…" Jack said, as he scrubbed another plate, until it was clean enough.

Rose smiled and tip-toed, placing a kiss on his cheek. "That's one of the things I love most about you," Rose said, leaning her head against her shoulder. "Well, I'll go take a bath, and get dressed for work…I'll see you in a short while."

"I'll be waiting!" Jack said, as he watched Rose walk out of the kitchen, and towards the bathroom, where she was to take a soothing bath. Jack smiled, and continued washing the dishes.

Rose walked towards the bathroom, as she filled the tub up with warm water, and spread out the bubble powder, until she saw bubbles form in the tub. Once she had that done, she set the bottle down, and removed her robe, as she carefully got into the warm water, and leaned back. She shut the running water, and felt relaxed against the warmth of the water, as the bubbles cleansed her off. As she laid there, she felt her baby kick. She smiled and stroked her middle gently, as she began scrubbing her body with body soap. As she was taking her bath, she had heard a gentle knock on the door. Rose looked up, and smiled.

"Yes?" Rose called out, as she set the body soap aside.

"Mind if I join you?" Jack said through the other side of the door.

Rose smiled. "Not at all," Rose said, as she moved forward.

Jack opened the door, and smiled, as he saw Rose sit on the tub, smiling up at him. Jack shut the door behind him, and removed his pants, as he got into the tub, behind Rose, as he wrapped his hands over her middle.

"Mmmm," Jack said, as he pressed his cheek against hers. "This feels good…bathing with you…"

Rose smiled, and leaned her head back, allowing for Jack to caress her middle.

"Why of course…" Rose said. "As it has always been."

Jack chuckled and pressed his lips onto her cheek. "Well, what do you expect, when I'm helping the woman I love, clean herself up."

Rose's smile grew. "Well, I'd be honored to be bathed by the man I love," Rose said, as she craned her neck up at him, and smiled.

Jack leaned in, and pressed his lips firmly onto hers, as they shared a tender kiss. Once they pulled away, Jack took hold of the body soap, and scrubbed it onto her back, as his hands brushed against her smooth, gentle skin. He gave her back a firm, but gentle massage, as he heard Rose moan lightly, leaning her head back. Jack smiled, and continued to rub Rose's back, soothing her tense muscles.

"Your touch always seems to relax my body," Rose whispered as she felt Jack's hands firmly press against her back, as she felt her body relax within his touch. "It's as if your hands are magical…"

Jack smiled, as he continued to massage her back. "Well, I'll do anything for the woman I love…just to see her happy," Jack said, rinsing the bubbles from her body.

"I'm glad to have been able to fall in love with you," Rose said, twisting her head, to look over at him, finding his smile grow, as his blue eyes gazed down at her.

"Me too," Jack said, as he gave her a tender kiss upon her lips.

* * *

The two had washed each other off, and within minutes, they had finished bathing. After they had finished, they had dried themselves off, and had gotten dressed in their day clothes. It had been eight thirty when they had completely finished getting ready, and until Rose, along with Jack's help, had made the bed. Jack and Rose had taken their jackets from the coat hanger, and had slipped them on, as Jack took his portfolio that was at the side table, finally realizing that he hadn't finished the drawing that he had promised himself to finish. Sighing, he tucked the portfolio under his arm, as he opened the door, waiting for Rose to go ahead of him. Once they were out of the apartment, Jack shut the door closed, and locked it, as he slipped his key into his pocket, while he followed Rose downstairs, and out of the apartment building. As they reached the sidewalk, Jack felt Rose's hand slip into his, and he smiled down at her. At that point, the two took their time walking, as they savored each other's touch, while they headed towards the art gallery.

When they were halfway there, Jack stopped, and held onto Rose's wrist, causing for her to turn around, and face him. Rose walked towards him, and craned her neck, as she felt Jack's hands brush against her waist. She smiled, and had felt the world around her vanish, as she gazed into the depth of his piercing blue eyes. She felt her heart flutter, as warmth enveloped her body. Jack's lips them pressed against her forehead, just as he pulled her into a hug. Rose smiled, and returned the embrace, and held him as close as her bulging stomach would allow her to. When they pulled away, they gazed into each other's eyes, and smiled.

"Hmmm," Rose said, closing her eyes. "What was that for?"

"No reason…" Jack said. "Just to let you know that I will always love you."

Rose smiled. "Jack, I'll always know that you love me. There's nothing more for you to do to prove it to me," Rose said, as she slid her hand into his. "Now, let's get going, before we're late!"

Jack chuckled, and let Rose lead him towards the art gallery, where they found Benjamin placing some new drawings on the shelves. Jack pulled open the door, as he let Rose go ahead of him, while he followed behind him, hearing the bell jingle as they entered the gallery. They saw Benjamin turn over to them, smiling.

"Well, I see everything's better than it had been yesterday," Benjamin said, setting a drawing on the shelf.

"Yeah," Jack said, looking down at Rose. "Seems that Rose had known all along. She just wanted to surprise me."

Benjamin smiled. "See? You were worried about nothing…seriously, Jack, you should know that Rose wouldn't forget your birthday," Benjamin said, patting him on the shoulder.

Jack smiled and nodded. "I should've known that Rose wouldn't have forgotten," Jack said. "I guess I thought of my self more than I should've."

"Ah, don't worry about it too much," Benjamin said. "Seems to me that Rose loves ya just the same."

"I do," Rose said, leaning against his arm, as she held his hand inside hers. "Probably more than I ever did. My love grows for him everyday that I'm with him."

"There ya go, Jack," Benjamin said, setting the box down on the floor. "You have absolutely nothing to worry about. Rose loves you, and that's all that matters. Now, why don't you go on, and work on your drawings, as you usually do. I'm sure Rose would be glad to put these drawings in their places."

Rose smiled and nodded. "Sure would," Rose said, as she let go of Jack. She tip-toed and pressed her lips on her forehead. "See you on our break, Jack."

"Okay…" Jack said, heading towards the drawing room. He turned and looked back at Rose, as he winked at her.

Rose smiled, her eyes twinkling. She then waved to him, and watched as he disappeared into the room. Rose shook her head, and picked up one of the drawings that was in the box, and placed it on a shelf, as she felt Benjamin's eyes burn onto her skin. She turned to him, and smiled.

"I have to say, that you remind me of Ellen, and Jack reminds me of myself," Benjamin said, having a far away look in his eyes. "I loved Ellen with all my heart—probably loved her more than I should have…"

"What happened to her?" Rose asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"She died…" Benjamin said, his voice sounding as if he were about to shed tears. "She died from giving birth to my daughter, Lucy, who had returned from Cedar Rapids, with her new fiancée. She's the only daughter I had, and after Ellen, I hadn't bothered to remarry."

"Oh…" Rose said, feeling guilty to have reminded him of his loss. "I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked…I do apologize." Rose said, turning, as she lifted a drawing from the box, and glanced at it, as her eyes filled with tears.

"No, no," Benjamin said, his voice composed and calm. "It's all right, really. There's no need for you to feel guilty over anything. She passed away twenty five years ago, so I'm kinda used to it…but I still miss her as if she had passed on yesterday…" Benjamin's eyes held a longing that Rose had never seen before. "Well, I'll leave you alone to do your job…I'll be in my office if you need me." With that, Benjamin opened the door to his office, and stepped inside, closing the door behind him.

Rose looked over at the door, with guilty eyes. She then sighed and turned around, as she continued to shelf the drawings.

_How could you remind the man of what he lost? How could you be so cruel and just rub it in his face? Rose, you could be so selfish sometimes, letting your curiosity getting the better of you. How could you ask of something that isn't of your business, and just let the man get hurt emotionally? Don't you have a care in your heart for other people, or do you only care for yourself? How would you have liked it, if someone has reminded you of something you lost? What if your precious Jack hadn't lived? Would you have been able to live through the painful memories? How could you have been so dim-witted!_ Rose's mind had yelled at her, which had caused for her tears to overflow. Rose placed a hand over her chest, as she let out a short cry, while she closed her eyes. She felt her tears slide down her cheek, as they landed on the fabric of her dress. Looking up, she had noticed that some customers were heading towards the gallery, so she quickly wiped away her tears, and kept herself composed, and decided to use her first class ability, to hide her feelings from those around her. Once she had heard the door open, Rose picked up one last drawing from the box, and set it on the shelf, just as she turned around, to face a girl, about her age, with brunette curls, and deep green eyes. She stood to be about an inch taller than Rose, and had a bright smile pasted upon her face. Rose pressed her lips together, as she swallowed back the lump that was formed in her throat. She closed her eyes, and took a deep breath, as she kept her composure at level. She then put on a forced smile, as she walked towards the customer, her hands resting on her bulging middle.

"M-may I help you?" Rose asked, her voice a bit hoarse. Rose then cleared her throat, and sighed. "Is there anything you need?" Rose's voice was more clear than before.

"Why, yes," The brunette said. "I would like to purchase a painting or two…it's a gift for my boyfriend…"

"Oh, well," Rose said, turning her head towards the paintings that hung on the shelves. "We have plenty of paintings over there, that you might like…" Rose pointed towards the paintings. "You may go over there and look them over, then when you're finished choosing, let me know."

"Okay," She said, smiling as she headed towards the direction Rose had pointed, examining the many paintings that were displayed.

Rose let out a sigh, as she continued to clear up the drawings from the box, as she neatly placed them on the shelves, where they had belonged. Once she had completed her task, she uneasily bent down, and lifted the empty box, as she waddled over towards the counter, where she set the box beside the office door. She pulled out a chair, and took a seat, as she gently stroked her middle, while she watched the brunette look over some of the painting that were displayed. She watched as she picked one out of the shelf, and examine closely, before shaking her head, and placing it back to the spot she had picked it up from. She has been doing that for the past five minutes, and Rose decided to help her. Rose got up, with a bit of a difficulty, and waddled over towards the girl.

"Do you need help?" Rose asked.

The brunette looked into Rose's eyes and smiled sheepishly. "I guess I do," She said. "It's hard for me to choose the perfect one for him, and none of these seem to satisfy me…"

"Well, what does he like?" Rose asked.

"The outdoors," She said. "He loves the ocean, and the sky…I was looking for something that would look realistic, as if it were taken by a camera, instead of painted, but none of these seem to be that way…"

"I might be able to help you," Rose said, remember a painting Jack has painted a few weeks ago. "Come this way…" Rose led her towards the back of the art gallery, where most of Jack's paintings were shown. Jack's use of color on his paintings were as good as Monet's, and Rose could see the realism that laid within the picture. Rose lifted a painting from the shelf, which consisted of waves crashing on the ocean shore, as the sun was rising, making the sky glow with shades of red, orange, and pink. Rose's eyes roamed down to the bottom right hand corner, where she saw the familiar initials signed on the canvas. She then turned to the brunette and showed her the painting. "How does this look?" Rose looked over at her, wanting to see her reaction.

"Wow…" She said, as she gazed down at the painting. "This is amazing! Who's the artist?" She looked down at the bottom right hand corner. "Hmmm…JD…wonder who that is…"

"Well, his name is Jack Dawson," Rose said, not able to hide the smile that had suddenly spread across her face. "He's a very fine artist, I should tell you."

"You know him?" The brunette asked, as she looked over at Rose.

"I should say I do," Rose said. "We're very close friends."

"Wow, that's amazing!" She said. "I wish I knew a real life artist!"

Rose smiled, as she gazed over at the drawing room, where she found Jack emerge from, looking towards the counter, as if he were expecting her to be there. Rose smiled, and just stayed quiet, as she watched the teenage girl examine the drawing.

"What's your name?" Rose asked. "If you don't mind my asking."

"Oh, not at all," The brunette said. "My name is Grace Richards…what's yours?" Grace looked over at Rose, and smiled sweetly.

"Rose…" Rose said, smiling.

"That's a nice name," Grace said, smiling over at her.

"So is yours," Rose said, as she looked over her shoulder, finding Jack look over her way, smiling. Rose smiled back, and motioned for him to come. He nodded, then made his way towards her. "Well, Grace…you're about to meet an artist…" Rose said, as she smiled at Jack.

"I am?" Grace asked, looking over at Rose, perplexed. She then turned, following Rose's gaze, where she saw a very handsome man walking towards them. She smiled and saw him gaze towards her.

"Why, hello," Jack said, standing beside Rose, smiling. "I see you have met my beautiful wife…" Jack looked down at Rose and smiled.

Rose looked up at him, and smiled brightly, as her eyes twinkled. She then looked over at Grace.

"Well, Grace," Rose said, placing her hands over his arms. "This is my husband, Jack Dawson—the artist of that painting you're holding."

"O-oh," Grace said, feeling her cheeks grow pink. "I-it's nice to meet you, Mr. Dawson. I've always wanted to meet an artist…"

Jack smiled and nodded. "Nice to meet you too…what's your name again?" Jack asked, as he hadn't quite heard what her name was.

"Grace," Grace said, rather quickly. "My name is Grace Richards…" Grace smiled sheepishly as she blushed.

Jack smiled and put an arm around Rose's shoulder. Many teenagers that had stopped by, would usually stare at him, and smile, for to them, he was the artist who was tall and good-looking, with blonde hair and deep blue eyes, that any girl would kill to gaze into. But no matter how many girls would admire him for his looks, he knew that he would belong to no one but Rose. He looked over at Grace, who was now glancing down at the painting she held in her hands.

"Well, I was just gonna see if my wife needed me, but it seems like she's doing fine," Jack said, looking down at Rose, who smiled up at him. "So, I'll leave her to do her job…I'm gonna go back to the drawing room, and finish up that drawing that I was supposed to finish last night…" Jack pressed his lips onto Rose's head, and looked over at Grace. "It was nice meeting you…" With that, Jack waved and smiled, as he headed back towards the drawing room, closing the door behind him.

"You're lucky," Grace said, smiling. "You're married to a very handsome artist. You have some good taste…"

Rose looked over at Grace, and shook her head. "I'm not married to him because of his looks…it's much more than that. Grace, you should know that looks aren't everything. It's what's inside that counts, and I'm sure that you love your boyfriend, for you wouldn't be here, buying him a painting. Grace, let me just tell you something. Don't go by looks…look deep inside that person, and then you'll know that that person is made for you. Never go by looks… if you do, your relationship won't last long," Rose said, looking over at Grace. "You're a very beautiful girl…I'm sure you know better than to like a person for their looks."

Grace smiled, and looked down at the painting. "You're right," Grace said. "I never told this to anyone, but for the past two years that I've been dating James, we have been discriminated. You see, he's not as handsome as everyone wants him to be, but deep down, I know I love him, and that he loves me. He's been there for me when my mother passed, and he's been there for me through the tough times…I just couldn't imagine life without him."

Rose smiled, and placed her hand over Grace's forearm. "I'm sure you two are madly in love with each other…just as Jack and I are. Don't let anyone get between your love, no matter what. Jack and I have been through some ups and downs, and we were in a tragic moment, where our love would've vanished, but I'm sure glad that he's here with me. I'm sure James is the perfect one for you," Rose said, her smile growing.

Grace smiled. "Thank you," Grace said. "Thank you for the advice, and thank you for letting me know that there's something more than just looks…no I could go up to James, and not have to worry about what other people think…"

"You should never have to worry what other people think," Rose added. "They're probably just jealous that you have someone to love and cherish, while they don't have someone of that value. I knew someone who has been forced into an engagement, where she hadn't felt any affection towards her alleged fiancée, and trust me, she was miserable."

"What happened to her then?" Grace asked.

"Well, she had met the love of her life, who has saved her from her misery…and we should say that she's very happy and thrilled to be by his side," Rose said, a small smile placed upon her lips.

Grace smiled and nodded. She looked down at the painting. "This is the one I want to buy," Grace said, looking down at Rose. "James will love this painting."

"Very well, then," Rose said, waddling towards the counter, with Grace right behind her. Rose went behind the counter. She took the painting from her hand, and turned it over, finding that it was worth six dollars. "It's six dollars, total."

"Okay," Grace said, pulling out a few wrinkled bills from her pocket, only finding that she had four dollars. "Oh, darn!" Grace muttered, as she searched her other pocket, finding only seventy five cents. She sighed, as she felt her heart break. She looked up at Rose, with her eyes filling with tears. "Seems that I don't have enough money…I only have four dollars and seventy five cents…guess I should've known it was too good to be true…well, thanks anyway." Grace gave Rose a small smile, before turning around, heading towards the front entrance.

Rose watched as Grace walked away. She saw the sadness in her eyes, and knew just how much this has meant to her. Rose looked down at the painting, then over at Grace, who had just opened the door.

"Grace, wait!" Rose called.

Grace stopped, and bowed her head. She closed the door, then looked over at Rose.

"If you bring in the rest of the money tomorrow," Rose said, her eyes on Grace. "I could let you take this with you."

Grace's eyes shone with happiness, as she smiled. "You'd let me do that?" Grace asked, a smile immediately appearing on her face.

Rose smiled and nodded. "I trust that you would bring the rest of the money, and besides," Rose added. "I know what it feels like to be in love with a person, where it reaches a point that you want to let that special someone know that you care."

Grace smiled and headed towards the counter, where she placed the bills and the change onto the counter.

"Oh, you don't know how much this means to me!" Grace said. "Thank you so much! And I promise to bring you the rest tomorrow!"

Rose smiled and picked up the change from the counter. "No problem, now go!" Rose said, as she placed the change into the cashier drawer, and placed the dollar bills along with the others. She looked up and watched as Grace smiled and left the art gallery, clutching onto the painting with happiness shining in her eyes. Rose looked around the art gallery, as she took a deep, relaxing breath. Rose closed her eyes for a brief moment, as she envisioned her life without the man she loved.

Would she have been able to live without him? Would she have been able to support herself, and her unborn child? No matter how many times she had told herself that she should look to the past and to what has happened, Rose still had felt the hurt and agony that had lingered in her heart from the painful reality that she could've lost Jack to the freezing waters, if the boat hadn't arrived when it had. Even if the tragedy had occurred almost eight months ago, it was still fresh to her, and she still had nightmares of that fateful night. The nightmares she had, would often result in Jack's death, while she had to move on with life, supporting herself and her unborn child, while others consisted of her having never met Jack, and had married Cal, who at that point, was abusive and possessive, something she hadn't been looking for in a husband. When she opened her eyes, they glistened in her tears, as she pressed her lips firmly together. She sat down on the chair, while she absentmindedly stroked her middle, as she waited for more customers to arrive.

* * *

Ruth slipped on her jacket and placed on a hat atop her head. Her hair was pulled back in a bun, as she had a touch of make-up on. She had been inside the apartment all morning, and had decided to go for a walk. She took her small purse, and headed for the door.

"Patricia, I'm going out for awhile," Ruth called out, as she opened the door.

"Okay," Patricia said.

With that, Ruth stepped out of the apartment, and closed the door behind her. She went towards the staircase, and began descending the steps, as gracefully as she had learned when she had attended finishing school twenty six years earlier. As Ruth had reached the last step, she walked towards the front entrance of the building, where she pulled the door open and stepped outside, as she descended the stoned steps. She clutched onto her purse, as she walked up the block, towards Central Park. Minutes later, she had finally reached the park, and entered the gates, as she found a bench, and sat on it, placing her purse on her lap. She felt the chilled wind blow the strands of hair that had fallen from it's hold, as the had was holding in the rest of her curls. Her emerald eyes gazed around the park, as she found children tossing coins into the fountain, as they had made their wishes. She sighed, as she had compared her old life, to her new life, and had easily found that her new life was much more happier and much more worth living, than her old, first class life.

Seven and a half months ago—when the _Titanic_ had sank—Ruth had come to realize how Rose had meant more to her, than money ever did. As she witnessed the ship plummet into the depths of the North Atlantic, and hearing the many screams of the fifteen hundred people that had been brought into the water—Rose and Jack among them—Ruth had finally realized that money wasn't everything. Material things were of no value, than of her own daughter's life. Ruth hadn't worried about her daughter's life before, for she knew that she was in safe hands—or so she thought. When she, along with other survivors, had boarded the rescue ship, _Carpathia_, she had gone down to first class, with Cal, grieving over the loss of her daughter. Cal had a grim expression on his face, as he had gulped down the glass of brandy that he had ordered. Ruth had asked Cal to go search for her, just in case she has survived, and was rescued. Cal, having agreed to her suggestion, had gone out to search for her daughter. He hadn't returned until an hour later, when he had told her that she lived, but was with the 'gutter rat', and that she had wanted nothing to do with him. Then, he had informed Ruth that he wasn't the man she suspected him to be, and that's when Ruth had known that Rose has been right all along. Ruth had then gone down to third class—something that the old Ruth would never have done—and had gone to seek for her daughter's forgiveness.

The moment Ruth had seen Rose, alive and well, Ruth had felt as if her whole world had come back to life. But when she had seen Rose's eyes lock into hers, she had sensed fear shining within them. Ruth had then gone over to her daughter, and embraced her, for the first time in years, for she had never shown any affection towards her daughter in that impression. Ruth had explained that she had been sorry for what she has done, and that she shouldn't have forced her into a loveless engagement. But when she had heard Rose verbally say that she loved Jack, she knew she did. However, he was unconscious and was suffering a small case of hypothermia, which he had developed from the freezing waters. Ruth couldn't help but sympathize towards him, for at this point, she had felt that it had been her fault that Jack was in this situation. That Jack was fighting for his life, when if it hadn't been for her carelessness, Jack would've been fully awake and alive. But the moment Jack had opened his eyes, Ruth had felt relief flow throughout her body—she was glad that Jack had lived—which had surprised her in the most part, for she had remembered how much she had despised him. Rose had then asked for his forgiveness, and when he had forgiven her, she had felt the burden lifted from her shoulders, as she then embraced her future son-in-law.

From that point on, the old Ruth had perished with the _Titanic_, and a new Ruth was reborn. She was no longer Ruth DeWitt-Bukater, the first class society woman, that had wanted to marry her daughter off to a rich man, but she was Ruth DeWitt-Bukater, a woman who loves her daughter, and shares her love with Jack as well, who—at this time—was her son-in-law. As Ruth looked back to the moment that she had thought she had lost her daughter, she had come to show her love to her daughter, more than she ever had before. Ruth had then known that her life, in working class, was more better than her life in the society world. She knew that Jack and Rose had a large amount of money deposited in their newly made bank account, however, she hadn't known that Cal had given them a large amount of cash to add to it. After learning that Ruth was going to be a grandmother, she had been overjoyed, that she would soon have a granddaughter or a grandson. She looked over an elderly couple, who held the hands of a little boy, with light brown hair with matching eyes. Ruth smiled, as she envisioned herself with her own grandson or granddaughter playing around in the park. However, the child wouldn't have a grandfather to look up to as well, for she was widowed, and hadn't been married since. Ruth sighed, as she missed William with all her heart, and wished that he was by her side, to comfort her. She longed to have a man in her life, but she highly doubted that anyone would be interested in a woman like her. A forty-six year old woman, who had once been selfish and self-centered, and had almost sold her daughter off to a man who had been possessive and anger-tempered.

Ruth let out a saddened sigh, as she felt tears well up in her emerald eyes. Closing her eyes to hold back the tears, Ruth clutched her purse and just controlled her emotions, as she relaxed and became composed. As she opened her eyes, she found that a girl was clutching onto a painting, with love shining in her eyes. Ruth then remembered that Jack and Rose worked at the art gallery that was only two blocks away, so she got up, deciding to pay them a visit, and probably purchase a drawing or two. Ruth had recently gotten a job at the restaurant that Fabrizio has worked for, and was now a waitress there. Ruth had actually enjoyed the job, for she had gotten good tips, and had been complimented by many men her age. However, she took no particular interest in them, for seem to have gone for her looks, and not for who she was. At forty-six, she still held the beauty that she had gotten when she was a teenager—just as Rose held a beauty that had been inherited from herself. Many times, passerby's would say just how much Ruth and Rose had appeared to be alike, as they had the same fiery red hair, and the same emerald eyes. Rose was a unique girl, and Ruth knew that. She had a free-spirited personality, that had seemed never to die, for it had stayed with her, ever since she had been a little girl, and Ruth was afraid that she would eventually learn to explore the world, leaving Ruth forever, and often Ruth would lay down and cry, for Rose was no longer a young child. She was seventeen, married, and a mother-to-be. Ruth even signed the papers that would allow Rose to marry Jack, for she was underage.

Rose's wedding was something that had brought tears to Ruth's eyes. She had seen Rose's eyes twinkle with happiness, as her smile brightened up her face, while she walked down the aisle, towards her husband-to-be. Ruth realized then, just how much Jack and Rose had been in love, and has shared a strong bond—something that she had never seen in her life. Their love had been stronger than the iceberg that had struck the _Titanic_, and was strong enough to last and survive between the freezing depths of the North Atlantic. The minute Jack held out his hand, and when Rose had slipped her hand into his, she knew that their love would last forever. Jack had made a commitment, after only knowing Rose for less than a week, and had wanted to live the rest of his life with her. Ruth knew at that moment, that nothing would separate them. Not the iceberg. Not Cal. Not even her. Their love was too strong to be separated and to be broken. As they have made their vows and had finally shared their first kiss as husband and wife, Ruth knew that now, Rose was a married woman, and that she was grown up and in love. Tears had then fallen from her eyes as she applauded, among the other guests, and watched as they held hands and walked through the aisle, and out of the church, as a married couple, deeply in love with each other.

Ruth had remembered her wedding as well. Her marriage had been arranged, but from the moment she had become a Bukater, Ruth had thought that she would be miserable for the rest of her life. However, as two years had gone by during their marriage, Ruth had grown to love William, and William returned the affection, and within time, Ruth had became pregnant with her first, and only child—Rose. As Rose had grown, she had become attached to her father, and Ruth had often became jealous, for Rose had never spent time with her, as her father had the same free-spirit as she had, and would often take her horseback riding along the lake, and would spoil her rotten. When Rose had became sixteen, William had passed from leukemia, and that's when Ruth had decided to marry her off to the richest bachelor in Philadelphia, but within time, her plans hadn't worked out, and she had become Mrs. Jack Dawson instead of Mrs. Caledon Hockley. However, Ruth was glad that she hadn't married Cal, and had married the man she loved—Jack Dawson.

Ruth had walked up the block, reaching the Wilson's Art Gallery. She pulled open the front entrance, as she heard the bell ring, making her presence aware by others. Ruth glanced around, finding all kinds of art everywhere. There were sculptures in one area, drawings in another, and paintings at the back. Ruth gazed over at the counter, where she found Rose looking over at her, with a smile. Ruth returned the smile and walked towards the counter, as she looked up over her, finding a few personal drawings hanging on the wall. Ruth then returned her attention into her daughter's eyes and smiled.

* * *

Rose found her mother enter the gallery, smiling towards her. Ruth had walked towards the counter, gently setting her hand on top of the counter, as she looked up at the wall behind her, after gazing into her eyes. Ruth was never the type to go into art galleries, and this had certainly surprised Rose, to see her mother into one. Then again, Ruth had changed a lot since the tragic event that they had both experienced.

"Hello, mother," Rose said, smiling. "What brings you here?"

"Oh, nothing, really," Ruth replied casually. "I just wanted to stop by. I have absolutely nothing to do, and I'm bored out of my mind. I'm off of work today, so that adds to my boredom."

Rose laughed calmly. "Well, you're always free to stop by here, mother," Rose said, as she wiped off the counter with a paper towel.

Ruth smiled. "How's the baby?" Ruth asked, as her eyes gazed down at her enlarged middle.

"Fine," Rose said, as she stroked her middle thoughtfully. "It's been kicking a lot though. Sometimes I can't wait to get this baby out of me."

Ruth laughed. "I'm sure you could wait, Rose," Ruth said. "Because once they come out, they grow so fast, that you'll have no clue to where the time has gone."

Rose smiled softly, as she gazed downward. She felt the baby give her another swift kick and she gasped, as she smiled brightly, and pressed her hands gently onto her middle.

"It sure kicks hard," Rose said, laughing, as her fingers spread across her middle.

Ruth laughed, and slid the strap of the purse over her wrist. "Would you mind if I look around?" Ruth asked, pointing to the drawings. "I want to see if there's anything I'd be interested to purchase."

"Not at all, mother," Rose said, smiling. "Go right ahead."

Ruth smiled, and headed towards the drawing section, where she glanced over some of Jack's drawings, and some drawn by other artists.

Rose smiled softly, as she headed towards the drawing room. She placed her hand a top of the door, as she gave it a gentle knock.

"Jack?" Rose called, her voice soft and clear.

"Yeah?" Jack asked, as he was shuffling through some of the papers.

"May I come in?" Rose asked.

"Sure…" Jack said, sounding as if he had placed some papers on a desk, as he got up and opened the door, smiling. "Hey…"

Rose smiled, as she looked up at him. "Hi," Rose said, caressing his chest seductively, as her eyes twinkled.

Jack looked down at her, placing his hand over her waist, as he pressed her body over his, as close as her pregnant state would allow her.

"You're doing this on purpose, aren't you?" Jack asked, stroking her cheek with his thumb, as his eyes glanced down at her with love shining in them.

"Maybe…maybe not," Rose said, a teasing smile upon her face.

"Oh my, you're gonna get it tonight," Jack said, as he firmly pressed his lips on her forehead. "You're gonna get it so bad tonight."

Rose smiled, and clutched onto his shirt. "I can't wait," Rose said, as she looked into his eyes.

Jack returned the smile, and couldn't help himself but to press his lips onto hers, as he held her close to him, while he gave her an intense, loving kiss. Their kiss had ended a few short moments later, and as they pulled away, they gazed into each other's eyes, as their gaze had locked into each other for a few minutes, neither realizing that they had been staring at each other for a full five minutes.

Reality struck them once they heard the door open, a couple of customers stepping into the gallery. Jack and Rose pulled away from each other, looking over to the customers. Rose waddled over to the counter, alongside Jack, as the customers had reached them.

"Hi, I would like to have my daughter's portrait done," The middle-aged woman said, looking down at her teenage daughter.

"Uh, sure," Jack said, extending his arm. "Come this way…" Jack lead the teenager towards the drawing room, as he turned and faced Rose, winking at her, with his famous smile as he saw her smile back. With that, Jack entered the room, and closed the door behind him, getting ready to do his job.

* * *

Rose had given her mother her change, after she had purchased a drawing. She had taken a few dollars off of the regular price, since she had been her mother, and hadn't wanted her to waste all of her money, and that was the only reasonable thing she could do at the moment, for she knew that she couldn't give her the drawing for free. As she handed her mother the drawing, she stepped back, and sat herself down on a chair, while she stroked her stomach. That has been her routine every time she had completed something. She would stop and stroke her middle. She started that routine ever since she had begun to show, and that was the only way Rose would relax. The door to Benjamin's office opened, and Ben had stepped out of the room, gazing over at her, and smiling.

"Why, how's everything going, Rose?" Benjamin asked, shutting the door quietly.

"Good," Rose said, smiling, while her hands caressed her bulging middle.

Benjamin smiled and nodded his head. He then turned, and faced her mother. He stood in place and gazed into her mother's eyes.

"W-why, hello," Benjamin said, a smile spreading across his face. "How may I help you?"

Ruth smiled and looked down. "Oh, I'm fine," Ruth said. "My daughter, there, had already taken care of me."

"Daughter?" Benjamin said, as he turned around, meeting Rose's eyes. "She's your mother?"

Rose nodded. "Yes," Rose said. "Has been for seventeen years now."

Benjamin chuckled and turned to face Ruth. "Why, it seems as if you're her older sister," Benjamin said.

Ruth blushed, as she held onto the drawing. She then looked up and smiled.

"I'm Ruth DeWitt-Bukater," Ruth said, extending her hand.

"I'm Benjamin Wilson," Benjamin said, taking her hand in his, and pressing his lips onto the back of her hand. "But you may call me Ben."

Ruth smiled. "Well, Ben…" Ruth said, suddenly feeling butterflies in her stomach. "It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice meeting you too, Mrs. DeWitt-Bukater," Benjamin said, smiling.

"Oh, please call me Ruth," Ruth insisted.

"Very well, then…Ruth," Benjamin said. "Uh, I'm on my break now. Would you mind joining me in a little café, for some coffee?"

"I wouldn't mind at all," Ruth said. She turned to her daughter. "I'll see you later, Rose."

"All right, mother," Rose said. "Have a nice time."

Ruth smiled and walked towards the door, as Benjamin held it open for her. She took a second glance at Rose and smiled. Then, she left the gallery, where Benjamin led her towards a café that was a block away from the gallery.

Rose couldn't help but bring a smile to her face, as she watched her mother walk beside Benjamin. Her mother had never laid eyes on any man, besides her father. After her father died, her mother hadn't even bothered to remarry, nor had she wanted to. She believed that William was the only one for her, and now that he was gone, Ruth felt that she should live the rest of her life widowed, with a daughter to care for. Rose sighed, as she looked over at the clock that hung on the wall, across the room. Finding that it had already been half past one, she made a mental note in her mind, that there was only an hour left until they would have a forty minute break.

A/N: I really hope you liked it! Please review:D :D :D


	41. A Thanksgiving Dinner

A/N: Sorry for the long delay. I have bronchitis, and I had no time to post the new chapters...well, as always, hope you enjoy:D

**Chapter Forty-One**

November,25,1912

Weeks had come and gone, and before anyone could believe it, it had already been Thanksgiving. It had been a chilly evening in New York City, and the more colder it got outside, the more chillier it had gotten inside. The heater was working, but wasn't hot enough to heat the room fully. Rose was hunched over the oven, where she was getting the basted turkey out. Her mother has been by her side all the time, telling Rose to sit and that she would take care of it. Rose would ignore her mother's concerns and told her that it was her and Jack's first Thanksgiving together, and that she had wanted it to be perfect, and moreover, she wanted to cook everything. However, Patricia was cooking the rest of the needed food for the holiday, much to Rose's dismay. As Rose pulled out the turkey, she set it on the stovetop, and smiled, as she had seen that everything has gone as planned. Steam was coming out of the heated turkey, and it shone in the light. The aroma also filled the kitchen, causing for her appetite to grow bigger, for she had felt her stomach growl. Rose stroked her stomach absentmindedly, as she turned to face her mother, who only looked over at her with worry shining in her eyes. Rose sighed, and just rolled her eyes, as she brushed past her and gotten out a platter to put the turkey on.

"Rose, I really think you should sit down," Ruth said, worry hinted in her tone of voice. "You shouldn't be cooking in your condition."

"Mother!" Rose complained, as she lifted her head up. "You really should stop worrying. I'm perfectly fine! I'm not even as tired as I should be…please, just let me do this for at least this once. This really means a lot to me."

"But there will always be Thanksgiving next year," Ruth added.

"I know, but there will never be a first Thanksgiving together," Rose pointed out.

"Rose, I really think you should sit down, I—" Ruth began, worried about her daughter's condition.

"Mother, I'm fine, really!" Rose said, trying to reassure her mother. She put both hands on her shoulder, and looked into her mother's eyes. "Listen, I promise that nothing would happen to me. I won't let it, and neither will Jack. This really means a lot to me, mother. Please, just let me make Thanksgiving memorable to Jack and I. Then after, I promise I'll rest."

"Rose…" Ruth said, still worried.

Rose rolled her eyes, and just stood there. "Look, if I let you help me with the dinner, will you let me try to make Thanksgiving worthwhile?" Rose asked, as she realized that her mother was beginning to be more and more protective of her. "Please, mother…I really want this for Jack and I. I wouldn't ask you if I really didn't mean it."

Ruth sighed, and nodded reluctantly. "All right, but you must at least rest once you're through eating," Ruth said. "Don't even bother with the dishes. Just go straight to bed. You're seven months pregnant. You shouldn't really do any maneuvering whatsoever—at least not in your condition. I'm just worried about you and that child of yours inside you. I don't want nothing to happen to either of you."  
Rose put on a gentle smile and caressed her mother's shoulder. "It's your job to worry mother, and I know once this baby's born, I'm going to be worried as well, but now, there's nothing to be worried about. The baby isn't due within another two months, and until then, we needn't worry about anything," Rose said, trying to ease up her mother's worries. Rose glanced up at the clock, finding that it was ten minutes to eight—almost time for the table to be served. "Look, the guests will arrive soon, and Jack will come back from his late shift at the art gallery. Why don't you help me set the table. I'll even let you carry the turkey if you want…"

Ruth smiled and nodded. "Okay, okay," Ruth said, looking into her daughter's eyes. She then placed a hand on her cheek, feeling her eyes fill with tears. "It seems like yesterday since I held you in my arms, after you have been born. Now, I see you married, expecting a child, and…" Ruth closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I just don't know where the time has gone…seventeen years has passed since I had given birth to you—my beautiful daughter. Seventeen years. In a month, you'll turn eighteen, and the month after, you'll be a mother. My Rose, you're growing up so fast, you're making me feel old."  
Rose held back a laugh, as she looked into her mother's eyes. "No matter how old I get mother, just remember that I'll always be your daughter. No matter what," Rose said. "You'll always be my mother, and you'll always be the grandmother of my children. Nothing's going to change that…I promise."

Ruth smiled and pulled her daughter into a motherly hug, before pressing her lips onto her cheeks.

"You're the best daughter any mother could ever have," Ruth said. "I'm just glad you made me realize that before it was too late."  
Rose smiled and caressed her mother's cheek as she moved over to the counter, picking up the bowl of mashed potatoes and green salad. She walked into the small dining room that they had, and set the bowls on the table, leaving room for the turkey, which would be placed in the center. As she was ready to walk back, she noticed her mother carefully carrying the turkey and set it in the middle of the table, placing a satisfied smile upon her face. Two small vases were placed at opposite ends of the turkey, with roses placed in them. There were also candles placed on the table, waiting to be lit. Rose stroked her abdomen as she nodded, with a satisfied smile on her face.

"This dinner is going to be perfect," Rose said to herself. "I could tell."

Just then, the grandfather clock chimed, warning everyone that it was ten minutes to eight o'clock, and almost time for dinner. Just then, there were knocks on the door. Rose smiled and made her way towards the door, pulling it open, to greet Michael, Annie, and Jimmy who were standing by the doorway, smiles pasted on their faces.

"Why, hello!" Rose said, moving aside to allow them to enter the apartment. "It's so good of you to be able to come."

"It's good of you to invite us," Jimmy said, smiling down at her. He held a pie in his hands. "Oh, my mom made this for me, so I decided to bring it over to share with everybody. This is my mom's best apple pie. You're gonna love it!"

"Thanks for bringing it over, Jimmy," Rose said, smiling sweetly at him. "Just place it on the table along with the other food. I'm sure we'll eat everything that's on the table."

"I sure hope so, 'cause I'm starving!" Jimmy said, walking over to the table, setting the pie in an empty space.  
Rose smiled and turned to her other guests. "Well, come on in," Rose said. "Make yourself at home and have a seat. Jack would be back from work within a few minutes, so we could start eating until then."

"All right," Michael said, nodding, as he walked inside, alongside Annie.

Rose smiled at the two, as she watched them seat themselves beside each other on the table. Rose turned, about to shut the door closed, when she saw Jack appear out of nowhere. Rose's eyes twinkled as her smile grew.

"Missed me?" Jack asked, smiling down at her.

"Probably more than I should have, Jack," Rose said, as she moved closer to him.

Jack placed his hands on her waist as he leaned in closer, giving her a passionate kiss that only the two could share.

"I missed you so much Rose, that I've drawn about five portraits of you on my break," Jack said, gazing down at her with love shining in his piercing blue eyes.

"That's good to know," Rose said, clutching onto Jack's arms. She looked over his shoulder, and just as she did, she spotted Benjamin, along with a girl about her age or older, with a blonde-haired man alongside her. "Why, hello, Ben…" Rose smiled, letting Jack go, to greet her boss. "It's so good of you to come by."

"I'm glad to be invited," Benjamin said, smiling. "Oh, I'd like you to meet my daughter, Lucy Wilson, and her fiancée Jason Calvert."

"It's nice to meet you, Lucy," Rose smiled, extending her hand out to her.

"It's nice to meet you too, Rose," Lucy said, shaking her hand, with a smile on her face. "My father has told me so much about you."

"Well, I hope that he has said good things about me," Rose said, smiling over at Benjamin.

"Oh, he has," Lucy said, smiling.

Rose looked over at Jason, and realized that he looked similar to Michael. "You're Jason Calvert? Are you in any relation to Michael Calvert?" Rose asked, as she extended her hand out to shake his in greeting.

"Why yes," Jason said, shaking her hand. "I'm his older brother. We haven't seen each other for three years."

"Well, I guess it's going to be a family reunion as well as a Thanksgiving dinner, for Michael is sitting over there by the table," Rose said, pointing towards Michael who was caught up in a conversation with Annie.

"He is?" Jason asked, looking over the direction she pointed. Suddenly, a small smile came on his face. He turned down to Lucy, and smiled. "I'll be right back…"

"Okay," Lucy said, smiling. She let his hand go, and watched as he walked over to the table.

"Oh, I forgot my manners," Rose said, putting a hand over her forehead. "Please, do come in!" Rose moved aside, to allow for the two to enter the apartment. "Sit yourselves down and get comfortable. Dinner will start within another five minutes."

Rose watched as the two headed towards the table, where they took their seats, along with the other guests. Rose smiled and turned to face her husband. The only guests that were left were Fabrizio and Angelina. As if on cue, the two appeared on the doorway, bright smiles pasted on their faces.

"Buonasera, mio famiglia!" Fabrizio said, his smile brightening up his face. "Happy Thanksgiving everyone!" Fabrizio's accent was noticeable, but he was getting better at his English.

"Happy Thanksgiving, Fabrizio," Rose said, a warm smile pasted on her face. "It's so good of you to come…"

"No…it's 'a good of you to 'a invite me," Fabrizio said, a gentle smile on his face. "This is mio primo Thanksgiving, and I would 'a love to spend it with 'a you and Jack. You two are 'a like my family. Nobody except 'a for mio madre e mio padre, Angelina, and you two, has 'a treated me with love and 'a care. I'm 'a glad to have met you, la bella Rosa, and to have met Jack two years ago…" Fabrizio paused as he ran his fingers through his dark hair. "Mio madre always said to me, in Italian, if you ever feel lonely, look for the ones you love…if they are 'a not there, close your eyes and think of them. That's 'a what I have been doing to get me through l'America. I was 'a thinking of my mother, and my father, you two, and my Angelina. That gives me hope that someday, I will live up with my dream."

Fabrizio's accent had sent a warm sensation through Rose's body, for his accent had brought his voice into a musical tone, and everything she heard it, she felt comfortable.

"Well, I'm glad that we have given you that support," Rose said, slipping her arm through Jack's. Just then, the clock chimed once more, signaling that the hour has come. "Well, it's time for dinner, so why don't you two have a seat…Jack and I will be there in a minute."

"S�," Fabrizio said, smiling as he led Angelina towards the table.

Rose smiled and carefully shut the door closed, as she glanced up at her husband, who was now smiling down at her.

"Jack…" Rose said, her eyes shining. She held Jack close to her, as he held her close to him as well. "I…I just want to let you know just how much I'm in love with you. It seems that my love for you grows and gets stronger within every day that passes, and no matter what, I still feel the same way as I did the first time we kissed and the first time we…well, you know…" Rose said, blushing, as she looked into his eyes. "It's like I'm falling in love with you all over again, and I love that feeling. You have changed my life, Jack. You made it more worthwhile and more free than it ever was before I met you. You made me feel loved and cared for, and you made me feel free. You freed me from my trap, and I…I want to thank you again. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be here right now, and I—" Rose was cut off when Jack planted a kiss onto her lips. An intense kiss that had sent loving shivers up her spine, as well as made her feel weak to the knees. She clutched onto his shirt, as she responded to his kiss, making it more and more deeper and passionate than it ever was before.  
Jack transferred all his love and affection to Rose in the kiss that they had shred. The words that Rose had uttered to him had made him feel proud to have boarded the Titanic, as well as proud to have talked some sense into Rose the night she had tried to jump off the ship—even though he knew she wasn't going to. That she wasn't going to end her life at a young age and so soon. Jack's hands rested over her enlarged stomach, feeling the soft kicks from the baby within her flesh. He gently caressed her middle, as if that would relax the baby and made their kiss more and more intense as he leaned in closer to her. A few short moments later, their kiss had been interrupted, when Ruth had 'coughed'.

"Well come on you two!" Ruth said. "It's Thanksgiving and dinner's about ready. You have time to show your love for each other later. Go sit yourselves down and let's have a Thanksgiving we won't ever forget."

"We're coming mother," Rose said, smiling, as she felt her cheeks turn a deep shade of pink as she held Jack's hand in hers, leading him towards their seats, which was at the end of the table.

Jack smiled and pulled out a chair for Rose, allowing her to sit down, as he gently pushed her chair in, before he sat himself down beside her. He looked down at her, and smiled, while he squeezed her hand with full of love and devotion. He then turned to their guests and smiled.

"Well, I'm sure glad to have all of you here for our first Thanksgiving," Jack said, smiling towards them. "I'm sure you all know just how much this means to both me and Rose, and how we have suffered to be together." Jack cleared his throat and went on, holding Rose's hand through his small speech. "Well, as a good man once told me, life is a gift, and you shouldn't waste it. You never know what hand you're gonna be dealt next, so you gotta learn to live life as it comes at ya. Don't let someone tell you what you should do with your life, for you're the only one to chose that option. You are in control of your life, and no one else. You shouldn't feel trapped or controlled. You should be able to live life to the fullest—the way you feel is right to live by," Jack said. He looked down at Rose and smiled. His thumb was caressing the back of her hand, lovingly, as he continued his speech. "I remembered someone who was trapped, and their life was controlled and planned for them, without their consent. Luckily, someone has saved them, and prevented that person from making a big mistake." Jack's finger's tightened around Rose's hand, for he was talking about her situation, before he had met her. "What I'm trying to get at you guys is that you should make each day count, for you never know when your last day will come. It could be tomorrow, it could be next week, next month, next year, or many years from now, but you never know. I'm telling you guys not to waste your life. Not to watch it slip by, as if it were a motion picture. Having a life is a gift, and you shouldn't waste it. Not when you have a whole life to live. My father had told me that, and I followed his steps. I made each day count, and I still am. I have a beautiful wife by my side, who's carrying our first child—the first out of many children, I know for sure, and I have a job—that might help me live up with my dream, and probably make it come true, and I have you guys. There's nothing more I could ever ask for. I'm a lucky guy to have a wife like Rose, and to have a mother-in-law like Ruth, and to have all you guys as my friends. I have everything I need right in front of me, and there's nothing in the world that could ever replace that. You guys mean so much to me—as does Rose—and I can't imagine having you guys taken away from my life." Jack said, his voice gentle and serious. "I just wanna let you guys know how thankful I am to have you guys in my life, and how thankful I am to be married to the woman I love." Jack looked down at Rose, a loving smile on his face. "My life is perfect when you're by my side…I love you, Rose."

Rose smiled, her eyes filling with joyous tears. "I love you too, Jack," Rose smiled. "More than words could ever describe."  
Jack leaned down and kissed her, right in front of their guests. Their love was as strong as it was the first time they met, and felt as if it never would die—and they knew it wouldn't. It would take more than an iceberg to separate them from their love for each other, and much more than the freezing depths of the North Atlantic to take away their love. Jack knew that nothing in the world would ever break their strong bond, and that no one would ever be able to keep them from loving each other, as they did now. Their love was just too strong and too powerful to be broken apart and taken away. The applaud from the guests was what had caused for the two to pull away from their kiss, and as they had done so, their faces turned into a deep, loving, shade of pink as sheepish grins had been pasted upon their faces.

"Well…" Jack said, clearing his throat, and raising his eyebrows. "Let's just enjoy our Thanksgiving dinner, and after, we'll all share what we're thankful for."

Jack got up, and brought the turkey towards the end of the table, where he was sitting, and took out a long knife. He looked over at his guests and smiled. His eyes then gazed downward at Rose, where he winked at her, as he had finally turned his attention to the turkey that was waiting to be eaten. Jack then sank the blade of the knife into the turkey, and made the first cut from the breast section, and set it on his plate. Next, he cut a piece of the wing and set it on Rose's plate, who had smiled brightly over him. Jack smiled back, and continued serving everyone with a piece of the turkey, until there were only scraps left of the bird. After everyone had gotten their share of the turkey, they began serving themselves of the other choices of delicious foods made by Rose, Ruth, and Patricia. Jack sat himself down, and served himself some of the potatoes, salad, and other of the food that was on the table. He had also filled Rose's plate of the same, before setting it in front of her. Jack smiled and pressed his lips onto her forehead, before he officially began to eat his Thanksgiving meal.

* * *

Jack took his last bite of the turkey that was left on his plate, before he sat back, and placed both hands over his stomach. He hadn't been this full since before his parents died, for he remembered on Thanksgiving, his mother used to fill him up with the old Dawson recipes of different dishes. This Thanksgiving has got to be the most unforgettable Thanksgiving he had ever had within the years he had lived on earth, for he was spending it with the love of his life, his mother-in-law, as well as his close friends. He had never imagined a more better Thanksgiving holiday than the one he was spending at the moment. He turned of to Rose, who was still munching on some of the Turkey wings that was placed on her plate, as there were still scraps of potatoes and salad left for her to eat. Jack smiled as he glanced down at her abdomen, realizing that within two months, he would officially become a father. A father. He would have a new title. He wouldn't be just Jack Dawson, the artist, but he would become Jack Dawson, the artist, who is husband to Rose Dawson, and father to their first child. Just the thought of becoming a father had giving him hope that he would have a family to care for and wouldn't have to run away, as he had when he was fifteen. It seemed so long ago, that Jack had fled Chippewa Falls, Wisconsin. Since his house had gone on fire—with his parents in it, as well as his dog, Shadow. It felt as if it had happened twenty years ago, when in all reality, it had happened only five years ago. Five years since Jack had become independent and had begun exploring the world. Had seen what the world had to offer. He had been through rough times, during his exploring, and he had been to the slums of New York City before, but he never expected to settle down, with a wife and a child on the way. That was something new to him, and he was ready to learn to become a father, and learn to hold the responsibility in caring for a child.

Jack had also realized that their child was conceived out of wedlock. That child that was developing in Rose's abdomen had been conceived on the night of the fourteenth of April 1912, in the back of the Renault, before the _Titanic_ had struck the iceberg, and before Jack and Rose had to fight for their lives. Jack was amazed at how strong that baby was, for it survived the freezing depths of the North Atlantic, as well as survived during the rough times they had with Kristen. Jack, absentmindedly, placed his hand over Rose's stomach, allowing for his fingers to caress the soft fabric of Rose's dress as he felt the firm kick of their unborn child. A smile grazed his face as he looked into Rose's eyes. He felt her place her hands over his, as she smiled brightly at him. It was as if she knew what he was thinking, for her eyes glistened with tears, mirroring him, for tears shone in his eyes as well. Having this baby alive, inside her stomach, had been a miracle. A miracle that Jack was thankful for. He leaned in closer to Rose, as he pressed his lips onto her cheek, feeling the smooth texture of her skin upon his rough, but tender, lips.

Rose felt her body warm up against Jack's as his lips pressed against her skin. She felt Jack's fingers spread out from under her grip, as they brushed against her stomach. Rose knew that Jack was just as happy as she was, on having to become parents within two months. Sometimes she found herself wanting the baby out of her, so she could see what it would look like, and so she could see how good of a mother she would become. Most of the time, she hadn't wanted to give birth to her child, for as her mother had said, once it came out, it wouldn't stop growing and time would flash by so quickly, they wouldn't even know where the time has gone. Rose looked over at the many guests that had arrived, finding that they were caught up in their own conversations, leaving Jack and Rose a small amount of privacy. Rose turned to Jack, and couldn't help but widen her smile as she brushed her thumb against his jaw. She saw the smile that she loved appear on Jack's face, causing for his face to bright up, as well as for his blue eyes to shine with happiness and love. Rose smiled back and felt Jack pull her closer to him. Rose smiled and leaned her head against his shoulder, closing her eyes as she wished that the night would never end.

Ruth glanced over at her daughter, finding that she was leaning against Jack's shoulder. No matter how many times Jack and Rose had spent with each other, love still shone on both of their eyes, giving proof to the world that their love would never die. Ruth sighed, as a small smile was placed on her lips as she had continued to eat her meal, which had only the potatoes and bits of salad left over. While she was eating, however, she felt a pair of eyes bore into her skin, making her glance up towards the direction of Benjamin, who had immediately looked down at his now empty plate, as he placed with the scraps that were left over from the turkey. Ruth smiled and went along with eating her meal, before taking a sip of the wine that was poured into her glass. Benjamin and Ruth had spent more time with each other for the past three weeks that had passed, and between the weeks, Ruth had found herself wanting to spend more and more time with Benjamin—something she had never expected herself to feel—especially since she was a widow to a husband that she dearly loved. Ruth looked over at him once more, this time, finding a smile pasted upon his face. Rose smiled back and picked up her wineglass, as she took a sip of the white wine. Setting her glass back down, she looked down at her plate, and picked up the last bits of potatoes and salad with her fork, and set it into her mouth, where she began chewing, and finishing her meal.

"Well, looks like everyone's finished to me," Jack said, looking over at the guests that had just finished their meals. "Okay! So, who should go first?"

"You should, Jack," Rose said, looking up at him. "You're the man of the house, you know."

"I think I already said what I'm thankful for," Jack said, looking down at her. "Well, I'll say it again then. I'm thankful to have been able to marry the woman that I'm deeply in love with and to have such great friends like you. Also, I'm thankful to have a woman who I could look up to as my mother, and most of all, I'm thankful to have made each day count. I'm still making each day count, and I'm not gonna stop until I take my last breath on earth. I'm also thankful to have fathered the child that my wife is carrying at the moment, and I'm just thankful to be alive. If it weren't for Rose, I wouldn't be here right now…" Jack said, his eyes gazing into Rose's eyes, as he placed a warm smile upon his lips. His hand was placed over Rose's on top of the table, and he gave her hand a gentle squeeze.  
Rose smiled and felt her eyes glisten with joyous tears. She then turned to the guests and smiled.

"Well, I'm thankful for many things," Rose began, as she looked over at her mother and smiled. "But I am most thankful to be free. Or should I say, rescued by my knight in shining armor…" Rose said, as she looked up at Jack. "…if it weren't for him, I would not be here right now, so I should say we both saved each other. In more ways than one. And I should say, that I'm thankful to have met him and fallen in love with him, and to have had the opportunity to love him. To show just the way I feel about him. To make it short, I'm thankful for Jack Dawson. I'm thankful for my husband. I'm thankful for our unborn child, and I'm thankful for my mother. She had indeed changed throughout the months that we've spent with each other, and there's nothing else I could as for. I'm just thankful to have you guys in my life, and I'm just thankful to be in love."

The guests had applauded for what Jack and Rose had said, and had spent the next twenty minutes reciting to what they're thankful for. Within an hour and a half, everyone has finished with the dinner, and began gathering up the dishes, bringing them towards the sink. Since Rose had promised her mother that she would relax after dinner, she had led Jack towards the parlor room, where they would have their peace and quiet for a bit, before they would return to the group. Rose placed her hands over Jack's chest as she craned her neck up to look at him. Every day, her love grows for him more and more. It was as if she were on the ship again—meeting the love of her life. She felt a smile come across her face, as Jack's breath blew against her smooth skin, while he had pressed his cheek against hers. His arms went around her, enveloping her in his warmth, as her pregnant stomach had put a limit to how close they held each other.

"Rose, what you said back there…" Jack said, nodding his head towards the dining room. "…it brought warmth into my heart to know that I have changed your life the way I did, and…" Jack paused, finding it hard to put what he wanted to say into words. "What I feel about you, at the moment, is hard to put into words. I guess I'm just gonna have to show you the only way our lips will understand…" Jack said, as he inched closer and closer to Rose's face, until their lips met and pressed against each other, as the two lovers shared yet another passionate kiss.

* * *

It was close to ten o'clock at night when the guests were beginning to head home. The first to leave was Jimmy, saying something about having to go over to his sister's house the next day, and that he needed a good rest to be awake. Fabrizio and Angelina were the next to leave, for Fabrizio had said that he had to work at the restaurant early the next morning, while Angelina had to wake up early the next day, to head over her parents house. Benjamin, Lucy, Jason, Michael, Ruth and Patricia were the only ones left in the apartment, after Jimmy, Fabrizio, and Angelina had left. Jack and Rose stood by each other, as they watched the guests stand in the parlor room, neither knowing what to say to one another, for everything had been said during the Thanksgiving meal. Jack and Rose looked over at Jason and Michael, never knowing that Michael had an older brother. Jason was three inches taller than Michael, and was more muscular and tanned. However, they could pick out the similarities between the two, for they both had light brown hair—which looked blonde on some occasions—and blue eyes. They both seem to have the same smile, however the shape of their jaws were much different. Rose assumed that Michael looked more like his father, while Jason looked more like his mother. She had seen pictures of them, which Michael had exposed to them several weeks ago, and Rose immediately saw the resemblance between Michael and his father.

Rose stroked her abdomen, as she was beginning to grow more and more impatient at the awkward silence.

"Well, Michael, I hadn't known that you had a brother," Rose said, as she looked over at Jason and Michael. "You hardly mentioned that you had other relatives, besides your parents."

"Oh…" Michael said, looking over at Rose, as he suddenly became interested in the floorboard below him. "Well, Jason and I didn't get along pretty well on occasions, so sometimes when we were near each other, we would often quarrel. I remember one time, when I was a kid, I used to follow Jason around everywhere, and he would get pretty annoyed, so he would often yell at me and tell me to leave him alone. I was five, and he was ten. He hated when I would do all the things he used to do. That went on until I was nineteen, and he was twenty-four. But I should say that we get along pretty well at the moment. It's just sibling rivalry that gets in our way at times."

"Eh, probably so," Jason said. He looked down at Lucy and smiled. "But all siblings fight you know. Not all siblings get along. At least we don't chop each other's heads off or fist fight. We just fight verbally, which is good that we have the same temper as our father."  
Michael chuckled and nodded. "Yeah…we may have our father's temper, but we do seem to know how to control it. Thanks to our mother's way of controlling things…" Michael said, his smile brightening.

"Jason, I think we should go," Lucy said, glancing at the clock. "It's getting pretty late, and I'm tired."

Jason looked down at her and smiled. "Okay…" Jason said, as he gently caressed her cheek, as he gazed into her deep blue eyes. Her light brown hair had fallen past her shoulders, as it framed her face beautifully. He then looked over at Jack and Rose. "Well, I guess we better go. Lucy here, is tired, and so am I. The dinner was delicious, Rose. You should become a cook."

Rose smiled as her cheeks turned into a deep shade of pink. "Why, thank you. I'm glad you liked it. It was actually the first time I prepared a Thanksgiving meal," Rose admitted, as she looked up at Jack, then back at Jason.

"Really?" Jason said, raising his eyebrows. "Wow…Jack, you've got yourself a good wife right there…"

Jack chuckled and held Rose close to him. "Thanks, but I didn't just marry her to be my wife you know…I married her because I love her, and she's my best friend—or should I say, my soul mate," Jack said, gazing into Rose's emerald-blue eyes, smiling. Jack then turned his attention to Lucy. "I'm sure Lucy will be a perfect wife to you…"

"Sure will be," Jason said, smiling down at his fiancée. "Why else to you think I proposed to her? I love her, and I want to spend the rest of my life with her."

"Awww, Jason, that's so sweet," Lucy said, smiling. "But I'm really tired. I'll fall asleep on the floor, if we don't leave now."

Jason chuckled and nodded. "Okay, okay, we're going," Jason said. He turned to his brother, and offered his hand to him. Michael smiled and shook his hand.

"So, a handshake is all I get from my older brother, whom I haven't seen for a whole year?" Michael teased, smiling.

Jason smiled and pulled Michael into a tight, brotherly hug. "It's good that we get along now, buddy," Jason said, ruffling his younger brother's hair. "Let's just hope it stays that way."

Michael smiled and nodded. "Hopefully it will, Jason," Michael said.  
Jason looked over at Annie, who was standing two feet away from Michael, and smiled as he leaned closer and whispered in his brother's ear.

"I see the way you look at that girl, Mike," Jason whispered. "Maybe you should take another step with her…" Jason then pulled away, gazing into his brother's eyes. "Think about it, Mike. Maybe you two will work out fine…"

"We'll see, Jason," Michael said, smiling.

Jason nodded and smiled. "Well, I'll be seeing you guys," Jason said. "Bye!" Jason led Lucy out of the door and down the staircase, where they stepped into his car that he had purchased in Cedar Rapids.

Michael and Annie had left, saying their goodbyes to Jack and Rose, and had gone to their apartments, where they were to get ready for the night. Benjamin, Ruth, and Patricia were the only guests left, and they stood in the parlor, glancing at each other, then at Jack and Rose.

"Well, my dear," Ruth said, walking towards Rose, placing both hands over her face. "The food was delicious and tonight was certainly unforgettable."

Rose smiled. "Thank you, mother," Rose said. "I'm glad you liked it."

"I loved it, Rose…" Ruth corrected. "Well, I must be off. I'm exhausted and I should get my rest for work tomorrow."

"Okay, mother," Rose said, pulling her mother into a hug. "Hope you have a good night's rest."

"The same goes for you, Rose," Ruth said. "That baby inside you is counting on you to be healthy and safe. I do suggest that you relax. Don't overwork yourself. You have Jack beside you, and I'm sure he'll help you, and if he wouldn't, I'm always here."

Rose smiled and stifled a giggle. "I'm sure Jack will help," Rose said. "He's just as worried as you mother, if not, more. And believe me, mother, he would hardly let me pick up an empty box because of my condition, so you need not worry as much. Jack is just as protective as you are," Rose said, feeling Jack's hand slip into hers.

"Well he should be," Ruth said. "He's the father after all."

Rose smiled and tightened her grip on Jack's hand. "Well, good night mother. I'll see you tomorrow, if not, I'll see you around," Rose said.

"Okay, Rose," Ruth said, planting a motherly kiss on Rose's cheek. "Take care of yourself, and be careful."

Rose rolled her eyes and sighed, as she smiled. "I will mother," Rose reassured her. "I promise."

"Very well, then," Ruth said. "Good night, and see you around…"

With that, Ruth left the apartment, followed by Benjamin, then Patricia. Finally, there were no more guests in the house, allowing for Jack to lock up the door and gaze down at his wife.

"Finally…we're alone," Jack said, smiling.

"Oh no, I smell trouble," Rose teased, as she welcomed Jack in her arms.

"Hmmm…" Jack said, wrapping his arms around her. "You should, because there's going to be lots of mischief going on in the bedroom."

"Oh, really?" Rose asked, smiling up at him. "And I wonder since when did my Jack Dawson become so naughty all of a sudden?"

"Well, you'll be surprised just how much I have changed from the day that I've met you," Jack said, breathing in the scent of Rose's curls.

Rose giggled. "I'm sure I do," Rose said, smiling. She looked deeply into Jack's blue eyes and saw that they shone with love, happiness, and want. "Well, if you want mischief to go on, then we should start now…"

Jack chuckled. "I guess you have gotten naughty over the months too," Jack said, as he was being dragged into the bedroom, where Jack kicked the door closed behind them.

Even in the dark room, Jack could see the smile pasted on Rose's face, and saw her eyes twinkle. Jack smiled and leaned in closer to her, as he pressed his lips onto hers, with a seductive touch on her body. His kiss had given warmth throughout his body, as he felt Rose unbutton his shirt, revealing his tense muscles. Whilst they were sharing their kiss, Rose slid Jack's shirt off, as her arms went around his bare skin, feeling the rough bumps of his muscles in his arms. Jack's hands went around her, as he managed to unzip her dress, and let it fall to the floor, revealing her body. He pulled from the kiss and just looked down at her, as he smiled. He then removed his trousers, as his fingers brushed against her middle. Jack smiled and leaned down, letting his lips press against her enlarged stomach, feeling the baby squirm within Rose's flesh. With one final gaze, Jack led Rose to the bed, where he threw the covers over their bodies, as he began to bring her to the stars, once again.

A/N: Review is welcome! Please review:D


	42. Cal's Wedding Day

**Chapter Forty-Two**

December,18,1912

Rose smoothed out the lavender maternity dress that she had chosen to wear on this day. The skirt of the dress fell to the floor, as her abdomen had gotten bigger within the month that had passed. She was already on her eighth month of pregnancy, leaving her with only one month until she would bring her child into the world. It was Cal's wedding day, and Rose was the matron of honor. Rose's curls were pulled back in a French twist, which had been done by her mother, as several strands had fallen free from it's tight hold. A touch of makeup was placed on her face, as well as her favorite perfume. Rose could hardly believe that she was attending the wedding, from after what Cal had done to her and Jack eight months ago, however she had believed that their tension had ended, and hoped that it would stay that way. Rose heard a knock on the door, and she turned.

"Come in," Rose called, as she faced the full-length mirror, stroking her stomach. She heard the door open, as footsteps echoed in the room. Rose twisted her head, and smiled as she saw Jack dressed in a black suit, with a red rose on his lapel.

"You ready?" Jack asked, not taking his eyes off of her.

"Sure am," Rose said, waddling towards the dresser, where she retrieved her purse and went towards Jack, who had blocked her, and wrapped her in his arms.

"Hmmm," Jack hummed, as he looked down at his wife. "You seem to grow beautiful every day that have passed from the moment I laid eyes on you…"

Rose smiled as she could smell the hint of his cologne that he had sprayed onto himself.

"And you seem to grow more and more handsome from since the day I laid eyes on you," Rose said, as she pressed her finger against his firm chest.

"I guess we both changed," Jack said, holding Rose close to him.

"But you're still the same Jack that I have married," Rose said, smiling.

Jack smiled and pressed his lips on her forehead. "Let's go, before we're late," Jack said, as he held out his arm, having the same look he did eight months ago, when he was dressed in the tuxedo Molly had lent him for dinner.

Rose looked up at him, and smiled, as she placed her hand on his arm, while Jack had led her out of the room, and out of the apartment. Once they had left the building, Rose found a carriage, with two beautiful white horses, as a horseman was seated on the driver's seat. Rose's eyes twinkled as she looked up at Jack.

"Jack, what's this?" Rose asked, as she rested her hand on her belly.

"Well, I figured that it would be more romantic if we rode on a carriage, instead of in a car," Jack said. "Besides, I want to be old-fashioned here."

Rose smiled as she looked over at the carriage. "Well, I guess Mr. Jack Dawson has turned into Mr. Romance," Rose said.

"Guess so," Jack said. "Anything to please my beautiful, pregnant wife."

Rose smiled, as she let out a soft giggle. "Well, what are we waiting for?" Rose asked, as she led the way. "We're going to be late."  
Jack chuckled and waved to the horseman, before he helped Rose into the carriage, as he hopped in, sitting beside her. Once Jack had closed the door, the carriage began moving, swaying back and forth at the few bumps that were on the pavement. Jack held Rose's hand in his as he looked into her eyes.

"Hopefully this will go as planned," Jack said, over the sound of the horse's shoes banging on the hard pavement, while the horseman led them towards the church. "You never know when Cal might go back to his old self…"

"I'm sure it will," Rose said. "He can't do anything to me right now. I'm married to you, for one, and I'm expecting. Besides, he has a beautiful fiancée, who would soon become the famous Mrs. Hockley, and live the rest of her life with him. Hopefully, he wouldn't treat her the way he treated me throughout the months that I've known him."

"Hmmm," Jack said, as he looked out the window, watching as they passed house after house. "I'm still worried to what he's gonna do to you, whether he's gonna marry that girl or not. After what he's done to us before, it's still hard to forgive him. Even though I already said I did, but it's still there. It's still fresh, and sometimes I think why in the world are we a part of this wedding? Shouldn't we just stay away from him, and live our lives the way we want to?"

Rose took his hand with both of hers, and caressed it with her thumbs. "Jack, everything will be fine, I promise," Rose said. She lifted their hands, and gently pressed her lips against his rough, but smooth skin. "Nothing will ever come between us."

"Got that right," Jack said, smiling. He then faced forward, as he noticed that they were only a few blocks away from the church. "We're almost there…"

"Relax, Jack," Rose said, rubbing his arm. "You're acting as if we're going to a funeral. It's just a wedding, Jack."

"Yeah," Jack said. "A wedding to the guy who nearly killed us on the ship." Jack's voice was harsh, but calm. He sighed, as he faced Rose. "Look, it's still hard for me to find it in my heart to fully forgive him. I guess I should say that I partially forgave him in Santa Monica. But not fully. I'm still angry at him, and I still think that he should stay away from us. I believe that he's just putting up an act, just so he could get you instead."

"Are you saying that he's pretending he's getting married, just so he could get me?" Rose asked, hardly believing what Jack was saying.

"Look, even if it is so, he isn't going to get me. No one is going to win my heart but you, Jack, okay? Please understand that. Caledon Hockley is getting married, but not to me. He's marrying Rebecca Stevenson. It said so in the newspaper this morning. Look, I'm not going anywhere. I'll be by your side the whole time, okay? Let's just get this wedding over and done with, just so we could go home, okay? Please Jack, that's all I'm asking of you. Don't cause any trouble tonight. I'm not as happy as I sound about going to this wedding, so you have nothing to worry about. Now, come on," Rose said, realizing that the carriage has stopped. "We have a wedding to attend to."

Jack nodded, and stepped out of the carriage, as he reached his arms out, to help Rose out as well. Once she was beside him, he took her hand in his and looked up at the large church. Breathing in, he had led Rose towards the front entrance, where they heard soft murmuring in the hall. The bridesmaids were there, dressed in a purplish pink, as the usher's were dressed in suits. The bridesmaids all had their hair up in a bun, with a matching color ribbon holding their hair together. The usher's had a light pink rose on their lapels, with their hair slicked back. Jack's hair was the way Rose liked it—over his face. Jack swung his hair from his eyes, as he cleared his throat.

"Guess I should go inside, huh?" Jack asked, realizing that he should be standing beside Cal.

"Guess so," Rose said, looking up at him.

"Are you gonna be all right?" Jack asked, looking down at her, with concerned, worried eyes.

Rose laughed and shook her head. "Jack, I'll be fine, really," Rose said. "Listen, just go on in there, and stay calm. Nothing's going to happen to me. Now go…" Rose gave Jack a gentle push, as if she hadn't wanted him to be near her. "I'll see you later."  
Jack nodded. "But not before I give you a kiss…" Jack said.

Rose smiled. "Very well then," Rose said, getting ready to be kissed.

Rose felt Jack's lips press against hers, as his tongue slithered into her mouth, giving the kiss more depth and intensity. As he pulled away, he left her breathless. He smiled down at her, caressed her cheek, kissed her forehead and waved, as he hurriedly went towards the door that would take him to the back of the church, and towards the alter. Rose stood on the spot that Jack had left her and shook her head. She looked around at the bridesmaids, and realized that Rebecca was nowhere to be found. She caught a glimpse of a wooden door that was towards the side of the hall, and Rose made her way towards it. She pushed the door opened, and was faced by another door. This time, she gave the door a firm knock, as she called out Rebecca's name. When she heard a response, Rose opened the door and stepped in. There, she found Rebecca in her enormous, elegant gown, with a train of the dress was about ten feet. The veil was as long as the train of the dress, and she had elegant, white gloves. Rose swallowed, as she realized that this could've been her if she hadn't met Jack. The bodice of the dress was decorated with beads and lace, as the short sleeves were of silk. The low-cut front had exposed her chest, but not as much. Her blondish hair was pulled back in a neatly made twist, as several strands framed her face. Makeup decorated her skin, as she smelled of rosewater. Her soft bluish eyes had shone, as she looked over at Rose.

"Well, what do you think?" Rebecca asked, looking down at her gown. "Do I look like a Hockley-to-be?"

Rose stepped closer, as her lips curved into a smile. "Well, I have to admit, you do," Rose said. "You look beautiful."

"Why, thank you," Rebecca said, smiling. "You're not as bad yourself…only, lavender doesn't suit you. It's not really your color."  
Rose looked down at her dress, crossing her arms. "I happen to like this dress," Rose said, swallowing. "Besides, I wasn't too fond of the colors that you have chosen for the bridesmaids, so I decided to go for a different color."

"Whatever you say," Rebecca said. She stepped closer towards Rose, the sound of her clicking shoes ringing in Rose's eyes. "Look, I'll warn you now. You stay away from my fiancée, before something bad happens."

"I beg your pardon!" Rose asked, shocked to what she had just heard. "I'm nowhere near interested in your _fiancée_ to begin with, and never was! I'm happily married to Jack Dawson, so you need not worry about Cal and I." Rose said, her heart pounding in her chest, as she looked over at Rebecca. "When I was Cal's fiancée, I wasn't as happy as you were, and I wasn't looking forward into marrying him. But you seem to like him, or maybe even love him, but that's just you, and I'm glad you do. You'll probably live a happy life."

"I'll live a perfect life," Rebecca said. "Cal is everything I look for in a man."

"And I respect that," Rose said. "Now, let's get going, before you miss your cue." Rose walked towards the door, pulling it open, as she turned to face Rebecca.

"Do just one thing for me," Rebecca said, walking towards Rose.

"What?" Rose asked.

"Don't go anywhere near him," Rebecca warned. "I'm serious. All he's been talking about over the past eight months was Rose this, and Rose that. And I'm sure he'll do anything to get you back. So I'm trying to give you a warning and to save your marriage with Jack. Just stay away from Caledon Hockley."

"You don't need to ask me twice," Rose said, composing herself as she watched her leave the room. Rose left the room, as she got ready and stood in front of Rebecca, as the bridesmaids were already walking down the aisle. Rose was given a bouquet of white roses, and she gripped it, while she breathed in, and stepped forward. She wasn't liking Rebecca's attitude. Why would she think that Rose wanted to go back with Cal? She wasn't in love with him, nor had she ever been. She is in love with Jack, and that's the only person she would ever love to begin with. Letting those thoughts out of her head, she looked straight, as she began walking down the aisle, as she held the bouquet over her middle. She felt her baby give her a firm kick, which only made her smile. As she reached the middle aisle, she glanced over at Jack, who was looking at her with love and care. He winked at her, and gave her a reassuring smile. Rose smiled back, and stepped to the side, as the bride was about to walk down the aisle.

She hadn't noticed that Cal had been looking at her with lust in his eyes, until she turned her head towards him. She pressed her lips together, and hadn't returned the expression. She showed no interest to Cal, nor had she shown that she loved him. Instead, she just glanced over at Rebecca, who was walking down the aisle, with her father. As Rebecca reached Cal, her father had gave her a kiss on the cheek, and handed her to Cal, who smiled at him, and nodded. They then turned to the priest, as the ceremony began.

"We are gathered here today, to unite these two couples, in holy matrimony," The priest said, holding the Mass book against his chest. "If any of the people here feels that these two shouldn't marry, speak now, or forever hold your peace…"

Rose looked over at them, and felt the urge to say something. To say something that would reassure Rebecca that she wouldn't take Cal away from her, nor would she ever. Rose gripped onto the bouquet, as she breathed in.

"I have something to say," Rose said, looking over at Rebecca, who looked at her with wide eyes. She also noticed that Cal turned her way, and Jack had gazed at her with a perplexed expression. "I don't object to this marriage, I just have something to say to the bride that has to be heard by her and by everyone in here."

"Go on," The priest said, calmly.

"Rebecca," Rose said, looking her way. "There is no way that I'm going to take Cal away from you. I'm not in love with him. You should know that. He should know that…" Rose said, looking over at Cal. "The only man that I'm in love with, and always will be, is Jack. Rebecca, Cal was not the one I chosen. I was in an arranged engagement. What you have, or at least I hope you have, is something of love and care. My advice to you, is never to marry for money. Marry for what your heart tells you. Now, if that's the case, then go on and marry him. You two are made for each other. But if you think that I'm about to risk my marriage to Jack, by running to Cal, you're mistaken. He's not for me. He never was. Do you understand now? I'm not trying to take him away from you. You make it seem as if I am, but I'm not. I have my own husband, and I love him. So, don't assume that I'm taking Cal away from you. He's probably just trying to find a way to forgive himself. Otherwise, he's not going to win me. Not now, not ever."

Rebecca looked over at Rose, and put on a sincere smile. She gave her head a slight nod, before turning her attention towards the priest. Cal looked over at Rose, with a small smile on his face. His eyes showed a hint of gloominess, but something that would not stop the wedding. He faced the priest as well, as the ceremony continued. Rose looked over at Jack and gave him her famous smile, as he winked at her. Rose watched as the ceremony went on as planned. Within minutes, Rebecca Stevenson had become Rebecca Stevenson-Hockley. Rose applauded along with the other guests, as she watched the newlyweds walk down the aisle, after they had shared their first kiss as husband and wife. Rose walked over to Jack, and placed her hand under his elbow, as they too, walked down the aisle, heading towards the reception. Rose looked up at Jack, and couldn't help but feel glad that she was engaged to Cal. If she wasn't engaged to him in the first place, they would never have set foot on the Titanic, and she wouldn't have met Jack. She believed that one misery could lead to one miracle, and sure enough, a miracle occurred the minute Rose laid eyes on Jack, and knew that she had fallen in love. Jack and Rose went back onto the carriage, which had then led them towards the restaurant that would hold the reception, where something had occurred, that neither thought ever would.

* * *

"I would like to introduce to you, for the first time ever, Mr. and Mrs. Caledon Hockley!" One of the ushers had announced, as he clapped his hands, along with the rest of the guests, where the two newlyweds had stepped into the restaurant.  
Rebecca's arm was linked with Cal's as a bright smile was placed on her face. She had removed the veil, as a crown was now placed on her head. She waved to the guests, as her large diamond on her engagement ring had glistened in the light. Cal waved as well, and placed a sincere smile on his face.

Jack and Rose sat on a table, nearby the table that the newlyweds would sit, and applauded along with the others. Jack had a small smile on his face, as he gazed over at the couple that had walked down the middle of the room, as they smiled at the guests. Jack slipped his hand into Rose's as he gave it a firm, but loving grip. He breathed in and looked down at his wife, as she smiled. He leaned in and gave her a tender kiss. Jack heard a tune begin, and he looked over at Cal and Rebecca, who were sharing their first dance. Jack smiled and got up, as he held out his hand.

"Would you care to have a dance?" Jack asked, looking down at her.  
Rose smiled and placed her purse on the table, as she slipped her hand in his, getting up. "Why, certainly," Rose said. "Anything for the man I love."

Jack smiled and led her towards the middle of the dance floor, and placed his hands on her waist, as he began swaying back and forth. Rose's arms were around his neck, as her stomach was pressed against his own, while he felt a firm kick from the baby. Jack smiled and placed his chin over her head as they danced.

Rose looked over Jack's shoulder, where she found Cal looking over at her, as he danced with Rebecca. Rose quickly looked into Jack's eyes and kept them there, as she smiled. Minutes later, the tune ended, and Rose led Jack back towards the table they sat in, as Cal had led Rebecca towards their table. She noticed that Cal was bending over, whispering something into Rebecca's ear, causing for her to glance over at Rose, and just nod. Cal then kissed her on her forehead, as he was heading towards Rose's table. She sat up straight, placing a hand over her belly, holding Jack's hand tightly.

"Cal is coming over here," Rose said, her eyes never leaving Cal's.

Jack followed Rose's gaze and realized that he was. Jack swallowed and sat up more straighter, as he held Rose's hand. He noticed that Cal had stopped in front of them.

"Well, it's nice of you two to come here," Cal said calmly, as he looked at them with a small smiled on his face.

"Mmmhmm," Jack said, as he stood up. He looked down at Rose, who stood up as well, but with some difficulty.

"Wow," Cal said, looking down at her midsection. "You're very…pregnant…"

Rose gave him a calm smile and nodded. "Yes, I am," Rose said. "Eight months to be exact."

"Oh," Cal said, nodding his head. "Congratulations."

"Thank you," Rose said. "Same goes for you."

"Thank you," Cal said. He sighed, as he glanced at Rose nervously. "I was wondering if I could talk to you…" Cal said, as he felt Jack's eyes bore into his skin. He looked over at him. "In private."

"Cal, whatever you're gonna say to her, could be said in front of me," Jack said, putting an arm around Rose's shoulder.

"I'll only be a minute," Cal reassured Jack. "Please…I just need to say something to her."

Jack looked down at Rose, wondering what he should do. He looked over at Cal, then back at Rose.

"Jack, I'll be fine," Rose said. "I'll be back in a minute…"

"Are you sure?" Jack asked, suddenly growing worried.

"Yes, I'm sure," Rose said.

Jack sighed, and looked over at Cal. "Okay, but only a minute. Nothing more," Jack warned.

"Nothing more," Cal said, nodding his head.

"Okay," Jack said. "I'll be waiting." Jack then kissed her and let her go. Jack slipped his hand into his pocket nervously, as he sat down, feeling his leg twitch from his anxiety. Jack swallowed and took out a cigarette from his pocket, as he pulled out a match and lit it. He took a long drag and let the smoke out from his nose. He stared at the direction that Cal had taken Rose and only wished that she was beside him right at the moment.

Rose hugged herself as she followed Cal towards the patio, as the night sky was decorated with stars. Rose closed her eyes and breathed in the fresh air as she felt the skirt of her dress flutter within the chill of the wind. Rose felt a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach as she looked up at Cal.

"All right, Cal," Rose said, really wanting to be in Jack's arms. "What is it that you wanted to tell me?"

"I love you, Rose," Cal said, finally having the ability to get it out of him. "I love you."

Rose looked up at him, perplexed. Her arms were folded against her chest, as she stood about a foot and a half away from him.

"What?" Rose asked, not believing what she had heard. "Cal…?"

"I love you Rose," Cal repeated. He let out a sigh, as he ran his fingers over his dark hair. "I have from the moment you left me."

"Cal, I…I don't know what to say," Rose said, looking over at him, not believing that this was actually happening.

Cal stepped closer, as he caressed her cheek. "Please say you love me as well," Cal said, his eyes becoming soft and sincere.

Rose looked at him with wide, perplexed eyes. She stepped away from him and shook her head. "I'm sorry, Cal, but…I don't love you," Rose said. "I never have…"

"Please," Cal begged. "Just say that you love me."

Rose shook her head once more, and hugged her stomach. "I'm sorry…I just don't. I can't love you. I'm married, Cal. I'm married and I'm pregnant."

Cal sighed. "If it weren't for him in the first place, I would've been married to you right now," Cal pointed out.

"And I would've been miserable, Cal," Rose said, raising her voice. "Don't you understand, Cal? I'm not in love with you. I never will be." Rose then looked inside. "You're married, now, Cal. Please don't hurt Rebecca just because you had last minute feelings towards me."

"Rose," Cal said, as he looked over at her. "Please…just say that you love me."

"Cal, I can't say it, if I don't mean it," Rose said. "I don't love you. I never have, and I never will. I'm sorry, Cal, but you've lost, and  
Jack has won. Maybe if you treated me with more respect and showed me your feelings before, when we were engaged, I would've thought different, but that's not the case right now. I'm happily married to Jack, and I'm expecting a child." Rose looked into the restaurant, then back at Cal. "Rebecca is a wonderful woman, Cal. Give her a chance and maybe you'll love her the way you're supposed to love her. Don't disappoint her, please. I promised her that nothing would go on between us, and I'm willing to keep that promise. Cal, you're a sweet guy, when you want to be, but other times, you…tend to be possessive, and sometimes abusive. I just can't risk my marriage with Jack. I love him too much to do that. Cal, please understand that we were not meant to be. We never were. Even from the day you met me."

"Rose, I'm sorry for the way I treated you, I really am," Cal said, trying to win her heart.

"Cal, it's not working," Rose said, sighing. "I've been depressed when I have met you. My father died, on the day of my sixteenth birthday, and on that same day, you proposed. I haven't even known you. I didn't know anything about you. I only accepted because my mother has wanted me to do so. But from the months that have progressed, I have come to learn that you weren't the perfect gentleman, everyone thought you to be."

Cal sighed. "I regret every moment that I have made your life miserable," Cal said. "Every moment that I had laid a hand on you. I regret it. I was just scared that you would run away from me," Cal looked down, and swallowed. "But seems to me, that I have pushed you away instead."

"Cal, I could give you one thing," Rose said. "One thing both of us could share, if you promise me something."  
Cal just looked at her, and nodded his head.

"I would give you my friendship, if you promise not to cause any damage to Jack and myself, or to our children, and to promise me that you will stay with Rebecca for as long as you both shall live on this earth," Rose said. "So, will you?"  
Cal stood there, pondering on what Rose had said to him. He turned his head, facing the restaurant, where he found Rebecca showing off her rings to her bridesmaids, suddenly realizing that deep down inside his heart, he did love Rebecca. He nodded his head, and looked down at Rose.

"I'll promise you that I wouldn't cause any damage to yourself, Jack, or any relation to the Dawson's, as well as promise you that I'll be with Rebecca, for all eternity," Cal said. "I'm a changed man, Rose. I have been from the moment that I have realized what I have lost."  
Rose's smile grew, as she knew Cal had just made a promise and knew that he was going to keep it, for he saw the way his eyes shone when he had said the words. She reached out for him, and placed a tender hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sure you are a changed man, Cal," Rose said. "You're not the Caledon Hockley I knew aboard the _Titanic_. You're the Caledon Hockley that has just married a woman whom he loves, as has confessed his feelings towards his ex-fiancée," Rose stepped closer. "Cal, I'm sure that we could become best of friends, and maybe we could convince Jack that you're not the same old Cal that had shot at us while the ship was sinking…"

Cal had closed his eyes as he heard the last sentence spoken. "I'm terribly sorry about that," Cal said. "I don't know what I have been thinking at that time, and I truly hope that you'll forgive me."

"Well, nobody had gotten killed," Rose said. "And I have to say, good thing you're a bad shot."

Cal chuckled and nodded. "Good thing," Cal said. He sighed, still feeling uncomfortable.

"Now, all I have to do is speak with Jack, and try to sort everything out," Cal said. "I don't want him hating me forever."

Rose looked up at him. "I'll get him for you," Rose said. "And I'll make sure that he'll listen to every word you say."

Cal nodded turned to face the stars. He looked up and sighed, as his hands were in his pockets, while Rose had gone in the restaurant, to retrieve Jack.

Rose walked towards Jack, whom had immediately gotten up from the minute he saw her come in, and stood beside him.

"Jack, Cal—" Rose began.

"What did he do?" Jack asked, beginning to grow worried. "If he had put a hand on you, is swear, I'll—"

"Jack!" Rose said, laughing. She placed both of her hands over his cheeks, forcing him to look down at her. "Relax! Everything is fine. I'm fine, just like I said I would be. Now, I have spoken with Cal, and had made him promise not to cause any damage towards us, or to our children. He wants to have a word with you, and before you say anything, I want you to know that he has changed. Cal is not the same man that has shot at us. He's much different now. Please, Jack," Rose begged, as she held his hands in hers. "End this controversy between you two. Forgive him. I have. And just because I have, does not mean that I'm in love with him, because I'm not. You're the one I'm in love with, and always will be. I offered him my friendship, and I'm sure you could do the same. Please, just end this, and lets just have a good time, while we can."

Jack looked down at her, and nodded his head slightly. He had listened to every word she said, and knew she was right. He can't stay angry forever—as much as he hadn't wanted to forgive Cal—and he knew that there had to be some good in the man. Jack pressed his lips on her forehead, as he held onto her shoulders.

"I'll be right back," Jack said, as he began stepping away from her.

"Just listen to what he has to say," Rose said, watching as he turned.

Jack smiled. "I will," Jack said, before he walked towards the back of the restaurant, hands in his pockets, as he had gotten ready to confront Caledon Hockley.

Cal turned when he heard the door open, and relaxed when he had seen Jack. He rubbed the back of his head nervously, as he cleared his throat.

"I assume this is one of the last things you'd want to do at the moment," Cal began. "And I'm sure you're not willing to forgive me for what I have done, so—"

Jack held his hand out, to quiet him. "I'm willing to end this tension between us," Jack said. "And I'm sure that we could be friends. I know we've done this before, eight months ago, but I still feel angry towards what you have done to both Rose and myself. I couldn't help but just feel hatred towards you, but, I know I can't be angry at you for the rest of my life. Rose had been the one that has told me to forgive you the first time, and I'm sure she has done it again. She really wants me to forgive you, and if she does, then I'm willing to do so." Jack removed his hands from his pockets and looked into Cal's warm brown eyes. "Cal, I forgive you for the night the ship sank. From the moment you have tried to win Rose, to the moment you have tried shooting at us. And I do hope, that we could become friends."

"You really mean that, Dawson?" Cal asked, a smile grazing his face. Not a smile of evil, but a smile of sincerity and kindness.

"I mean it," Jack said. "Hopefully this time, I won't feel suspicious around you, now that you're married."

Cal laughed and looked down at Jack. "I'll have to say that you're married a beautiful, smart, caring, and loving woman. She's one of a kind, Jack, and I want you to take care of her—and that child of yours that's developing inside her," Cal said.

"I have, and I will," Jack said. "And you should care for that new missus that you have. She looks as if she's in love with you."

"She does, doesn't she?" Cal asked, looking over at his new wife, who was smiling brightly at her parents, whom were talking with her.  
He then turned to Jack and nodded. "Well, she must be wondering where I have gone to." Cal said, as he let out a sigh. He extended his hand as he smiled. "Friends?"

Jack smiled, and put his hand over his as he gave Cal a firm handshake. "Friends," Jack said, with certainty.

"Good," Cal said. "Well, why don't we go back inside. It's getting pretty cold out here."

Jack chuckled and nodded. "Common in this time of year, you know," Jack said, opening the door.

"As it should be," Cal said, going through the entrance, as he had stepped into the restaurant, alongside Jack. Cal headed towards Rebecca, who had immediately looked up at him, with a smile on her face. "So, sweet pea, how does it feel like to be a Hockley?"  
Rebecca smiled. "Wonderful," She said. She was suddenly curious to what Cal had to say to Rose. "So, what was it that you had to say to your ex-fiancée?"

"Her name is Rose, Rebecca," Cal said, not wanting her to call Rose his 'ex-fiancée' as if she were a criminal. "And I just had to tell her something that I have never gotten the chance to tell her before. Something that I should've said to her when I was engaged to her, but now that I'm married to you, there is no need to worry about the conversation that I have had with Rose. As of now, we're going to live life to the fullest, and make each day count."

Rebecca smiled. "Make each day count," She said. "I like the sound of that."

"A good man had once told me that," Cal said. "And I'm willing to follow it."

Rebecca smiled and gazed into her husband's eyes. She found love shine in them, and was happy to have married him. She took his hand in his, as he sat down beside her, and watched as the guests had enjoyed themselves. Her eyes fell upon Jack and Rose, and smiled as she saw just how happy they were together and was then thankful to have met her. She looked up at Cal and gave him a loving kiss on his lips. She knew from that moment, that they were meant for each other—just as Jack and Rose were meant for each other.

* * *

Champagne was poured into everyone's glass as the guests admired the newlywed couple. Jack smiled and got up, holding his champagne glass in his hand. He cleared his throat, to get everyone's attention, but finding that it hadn't worked, he took a fork and gently banged it against his glass, until he had gotten everyone's attention.

"Thank you," Jack said, setting his fork down. "Now, it's the duty of the best man to give a toast to the newlyweds, and as I am the best man, I'm gonna fill in on that honor." Jack said, as he looked over at Cal. "I know the groom, through my wife, Rose, here, and uh, let's just say that we haven't gotten along pretty well before today." Jack swung his hair away from his face, as he continued. "But I have come to learn that Caledon Hockley isn't just a man who's rich and tall, and handsome—he's a friend, a lover, and a devoted person. But before, I have never seen that. I always thought that he would continually be the madman, the possessive fiancée, the jealous man, the man who wants everything to himself, but I was proven wrong. He's not a madman, he's not possessive, not jealous—or at least I hope he's not—and doesn't want everything to himself. He's a human being, who has found something, lost it, and had found something else. I'm sure with that, he could live his life to the fullest and make each day count. Good luck to you, Cal, and congratulations." Jack said, as he raised his glass, before taking a sip and seating himself down. He glanced over at Cal and Rebecca, and found that she had been looking at him with a smile, as she looked over at Cal, who had nodded his head and applauded, along with the other guests who have, after Jack's speech.

Rose was proud of Jack, and was glad that he had finally ended their quarrel that they have been sharing, and most of all, she was glad that Cal had found someone that was fit for him. It was her turn to give out a toast, so she got up, with much difficulty and smiled.  
"Well," Rose began. "I knew Cal for about a year, maybe a bit more, but somewhere around that area, and I have to admit that I wasn't as happy as everyone thought I'd be. I mean, I know he was the richest bachelor in Philadelphia and is handsome, tall, muscular—everything a girl could ever want—but he wasn't what I wanted. That's the one thing that brings me to be different from the other debutantes that could've had a chance with him. My mother used to say that I had my father's wild spirit, and I have to admit, that I do. My husband even tells me that I have a free-spirited personality, and that's just what I am. I want adventure and I want to see the world. But with Cal as my fiancée, I couldn't live my dream. My dream is to be an actress, and I hope to fulfill that dream, once this little one is out of me, and is old enough to crawl." Rose said, stroking her abdomen. Rose then returned her gaze towards Cal and Rebecca. "Now, I realize that Cal has indeed changed from the last time that I have known him, and he has turned into a true gentleman. A gentleman that shows respect towards others, not a gentleman whom everyone thinks that is perfect and charming, when he treats people disrespectfully. Caledon Hockley is a new man—a new man with a wonderful wife, and a new life ahead of him. Good luck to you, Cal. Congratulations, and I hope that your love for Rebecca stays strong. Cheers." Rose raised her glass, as she took a small, sincere sip from her glass, knowing that she can't have a large amount of alcohol in her system, for she was a mother-to-be, pregnant with her first child. She sat down, as she placed a hand into Jack's, gripping onto it with pure love and care.

Everyone applauded, and within minutes, the guests were served with delicious, mouthwatering food, which had caused for Rose's stomach to rumble. Once she had been served, she had begun to dig into the meal that was given to her, as if she hadn't eaten in a million years. Jack looked down at Rose, holding back a chuckle.

"Rose, calm down," Jack said. "The food's not gonna go anywhere. Relax, eat slowly."  
Rose laughed and nodded her head. "Forgive me, but I'm starving," Rose said, after she had swallowed her bite of the meal.

"I could see that," Jack said, as he chewed on a piece of meat.

The two lovers had eaten their meal with pure enjoyment, as Rose had asked for another plate. Since she was eating for two, she figured that she should eat enough food that would fill up her appetite, as well as her child's appetite. There was a bowl of strawberries in the middle of the table, and Rose reached out for it, as she began to munch on them gracefully. She had a strange craving for them, and couldn't help but enjoy the sweet taste of the fruit. She watched as Jack looked at her with a smile that hinted laughter and amusement. He couldn't help but chuckle when Rose had slapped his hand, when he had tried to take one strawberry from the bowl.

"My, guess you're very hungry," Jack said, raising his eyebrows.

"Well, what do you expect?" Rose asked, looking over at him, after she swallowed the fruit. "I'm eating for two here, and I need to satisfy my hunger. Besides, I have a craving for strawberries, and just couldn't let them sit in the bowl, begging to be eaten."  
Jack laughed and shook his head. "Do what you will with the strawberries," Jack said. "They're all yours. I won't even try to get one. But it's amazing how pregnant woman could eat so much, even if they had eaten two plateful of food."

"Jack Dawson, are you calling me fat?" Rose asked, looking over at her husband, with one eyebrow raised.

"No, no," Jack said, shaking his head. He placed a tender hand on her cheek, as his thumb stroked her skin. "You're beautiful, Rose. Your beauty will last for a lifetime, I'm sure."

Rose smiled, and blushed. She picked up another strawberry, and sank her teeth into it, feeling her mouth fill with the sweetness of the berry.

"But I'm not complaining," Jack said. "You eat up. It's good for you, and for the baby. I want our baby to be born healthy and strong. Not weak and slim."

"By the feel of it, Jack, it's a strong baby," Rose said, rubbing her belly. "This little person is kicking me as if it were kicking a person's bum."

Jack laughed and rested his hand upon hers, as he felt the firm kick from his unborn child. He then leaned closer and brought his lips towards her midsection, where he pressed them against her dress, as if he were kissing the baby itself.

"Now, be good for your mommy," Jack said. "She's been kind enough to carry you in there, so cut her some slack. And mommy's trying her best to feed you. So be patient, okay? Can you do that for me, little buddy?"

Rose smiled as she watched Jack father her unborn child once again. "I'm amazed at how quickly you have become attached to my stomach," Rose said, trying to hold back a giggle. "I mean, before, you weren't as interested in my stomach. You were interested in my lips."

"Ah, what can I say?" Jack asked, playing along. "I fall in love with a different part of your body everyday. Who knows? Tomorrow, I might be in love with your hands." Jack lifted her hand from her belly, and gave it a tender stroke, as he looked in her eyes. He brought it to his lips, and gave it a tender kiss. "Maybe I should sketch your hands. They're very beautiful, and smooth, and…just you. I could identify these hands anywhere." Jack's eyes gazed downward, as he drank in the way her hands appeared, as Rose rolled her eyes.

"Oh, dear me," Rose murmured. "He had now fallen in love with my hands. What's next? My hair?"

"You know what, Mrs. Dawson?" Jack asked, looking up from his examination. "I should just say that I'm in love with you. Every last inch of you, belongs to my heart. I love you from head to toe. I'll love you whether you're fat, skinny, short tall, curvaceous, big, small—it really doesn't matter. What matters is, that we're in love with each other, and that proves that we're meant to be together. I could be in love with your hands, your stomach, your hair, but I know that I'll always be in love with you—Rose Dawson."

Rose smiled and felt her body warm up from his soft, loving words. "Now that's the Jack Dawson I married," Rose said, smiling, as she leaned in, planting a passionate kiss onto his lips.

Jack responded, and pushed his chair closer, as he placed his hand on the back of her neck, where he made their kiss deeper and more intense than the two could ever imagine. They soon began to grow oblivious to the world around them, as they were only aware of each other and their love for one another. Their kiss was proof to the world around them, that they were madly in love with each other, and would never be broken of their strong bond. The two, young lovers, had no care to the world around them, as they had been taken into another world. A world that they were welcomed into. A world of lovers, where everything was perfect, and everything was the way they wanted it to be. Hopefully, it would stay that way.

A/N: Review:D :D


	43. A Flower's Birthday

A/N: Sorry for the long delay...you know the deal...hope you enjoy:D

**Chapter Forty-Three**

December,24,1912

Weeks passed since the wedding, and before they knew it, Christmas was a day away. Not only was it Christmas Eve, it was also Rose's eighteenth birthday. As well as the second year that her father had passed. It was daybreak, and Rose was sound asleep, her hand resting upon her swollen belly. Jack was not laying beside her, as he was busy making breakfast in the kitchen. He had also bought her a gift. Not just any gift. He had bought a house in Santa Monica—right beside Jonathan's house—as he had remembered the promise he had made her on their honeymoon. He had sent a telegram to the owner of the house that he was interested, and that he would plan on moving in, once they were ready, and once the baby was born. Jack hadn't known whether he should show her the deed to the house on her birthday, or tomorrow—on Christmas day. Jack shut of the stove, as the eggs were scrambled, and the sausages were heated. The aroma of the cooked breakfast filled the air, causing for Jack to glance at the door, wondering if Rose would awaken. A Christmas tree, decorated with green, red, and gold ornaments was placed in the corner of the parlor room. Also, their first Christmas ornament was placed on the tree as well. It wrote: _Jack and Rose Dawson's First Christmas Together, 1912_, and on the back of the beautiful heart ornament, Jack had a message written: _Life is a gift, so don't waste it. Make each day count, and never let go of your promises. I love you, Rose. Always have, always will_. When Jack had shown the ornament to Rose, she was touched, and have given Jack a powerful hug, along with several kisses.

Jack smiled, as he poured the scrambled eggs onto a plate, along with a sausage and hotcakes. Jack took the plate and placed it onto the tray, along with a glass of orange juice, and a wrapped gift beside it. Jack picked up the tray and looked up, as he began walking out of the kitchen, and into the Christmas decorated parlor room, as he turned and pressed his shoulder against the partially closed bedroom door, opening it as quietly as he could, until he had caught sight of Rose, still sound asleep. He let out a quiet chuckle, as he placed the tray on the nightstand beside him, sitting on the edge of the bed, staring down at Rose. She looked like an angel, sound asleep—and when she was awake. And took his hand and gently grazed it against her cheek, removing some curls that had fallen on her face. Jack felt Rose stir under his touch, but noticed as a smile was spread across her face. His smile grew when he found that her eyes fluttered open, gazing up at him with drowsy, but loving eyes.

"Well, good morning," Rose said, her voice weary. Her tired smile brightened her face.

"Good morning to you, my love," Jack said, leaning down to give Rose a gentle kiss. "Happy eighteenth birthday." Jack's voice was sincere and loving, as he took Rose's hand in his, stroking it ever so gently.

"Thank you," Rose said, smiling, as she sat up.

Jack stood up, and propped the pillows up behind her, to make her more comfortable. He smiled down at Rose, and pressed his lips against her forehead, before stepping back.

"Are you comfortable?" Jack asked, looking over at her with generous eyes.

Rose smiled and nodded. "Pretty comfortable," Rose said, placing her hands over her stomach.

"Good," Jack said, as he picked up the tray and placed it on her lap. "You get to have breakfast in bed."

Rose smiled as she looked down at the prepared food. "Hmmm…looks delicious," Rose said. She glanced up at him, her eyes twinkling. "You made this?" She asked, referring to the food.

"Mmmhmm," Jack said, nodding. "I would do anything for my birthday girl."

"Anything?" Rose asked, a teasing smile placed upon her face.

"Anything," Jack concluded, nodding his head.

"Okay, why don't you dress into one of my dresses," Rose said. "Just for the fun of it."

"Me? Put on a dress?" Jack asked, pointing to himself.

"Well, you said that you would do _anything_ for your birthday girl, so, I want to see you in a dress," Rose said, smiling. "I want to see just how handsome you look in a maternity dress."

"If you want to see me in a dress, you'll see me in a dress," Jack said, as he walked towards the closet, where he pulled out one of Rose's lavender dresses. He smiled, as he slipped it on, and tied the sash behind him. He then turned to Rose and spread his arms out, as he looked down at himself. "Well, what do you think?"

Rose couldn't hold back the giggle that was creeping from her throat. She placed a hand over her mouth, as her eyes glistened with laughter. Her laughter filled the room, as she saw Jack turn around, the dress falling to the floor.

"So, you find this amusing, huh?" Jack asked, smiling.

"I should say that I do," Rose said, her smile broadening.

"Well, why don't you put on one of my clothes, huh?" Jack asked, pointing to the dresser, with a playful smile on his face, as his eyes shone with laughter. "I'd like to see you in pants."

"All right then," Rose said, placing the tray beside her, as she got out of bed, and pulled off the nightgown she wore. She then waddled over to the dresser, where she pulled out a pair of Jack's corduroy pants, as she carefully slipped them on. She then took out a clean shirt and put it on, as she pulled the suspenders over her shoulders. She looked down at herself, smiling, as the pants were big on her, as it covered her feet, and the shirt sleeves covered her hands. She looked up at Jack, and smiled. "Well, how do I look?"

Jack nodded, as if satisfied by what he saw. "You look pretty good for a pregnant woman, dressed in men's clothes," Jack said, placing a hand over his chin. "You should wear them more often."

Rose laughed. "You don't look bad yourself," Rose joked. "Pretty handsome, too."

Jack chuckled as he stepped towards her, and placed his hands over her hips. He smiled and pressed his cheek against hers.

"I may be handsome," Jack began. "But I know that I'm also madly in love with you."

Rose smiled as she held onto him. "I should say that I feel the same," Rose said.

Jack then leaned in, as he pressed his lips onto hers, bringing her into an intense kiss, that had emphasized Jack's love for her, as he held her close to him. He let out a chuckle from in-between their kiss, as he had felt a kick from his unborn child. Jack caressed her abdomen with gentle fingers, while he continued to kiss Rose. Minutes later, he pulled away, and gazed into her eyes.

"My love," Jack whispered, stroking her cheek lovingly. "I wouldn't know what I'd do without you in my life."

"I wouldn't know either," Rose said, looking up at him.

Jack smiled and just pressed his forehead against hers, as he looked deeply into Rose's eyes.

"Why are we just standing here?" Jack asked. "You should by lying down, eating your breakfast."

As if on cue, Rose's stomach growled. "Well, maybe I should go and eat," Rose said, walking towards the bed, where she sat down against the propped pillows, bringing the tray back onto her lap. She looked up, and watched as Jack removed the dress, and placed it onto a chair, where he had sat himself down and just watched his wife eat. "Why are you sitting over there? Come over here and if you're a good boy, I'll feed you."

Jack smiled, as he got up and walked towards the bed, where he sat himself down beside her. "If I'm a good boy, huh?" Jack asked, chuckling.

"Yes," Rose said. "If you're a good boy. Which means no kissing me when I'm trying to eat, and no touching. Deal?"

"Ah, you're gonna torture me that bad?" Jack asked. "I could hardly keep my lips off of you…" Jack said as he pressed his lips onto her cheek.

"Ah-ah-ah," Rose said, holding out a pointed finger. "Be a good boy, before mommy lets your starve for the morning."

Jack pouted and sat back, as if he were obeying his mother. "Yes, mom…" Jack said, holding back a smile.

Rose giggled and placed some scrambled eggs onto the fork, and held it out to Jack, who had then opened his mouth, where he welcomed the taste of the delicious eggs. He chewed gracefully and nodded his head.

"See?" Rose said, looking down at her food, as she fed herself. "Doesn't hurt to obey a few rules, now does it?"

"And who says that I was obeying your rules?" Jack teased, looking over at Rose.

"I said so," Rose said. "I'm the one carrying your child, which you have created amongst our lovemaking."

Jack laughed. "Oh, so now you're complaining about carrying my child?" Jack asked, scooting closer to her, as he placed an arm around her. "I thought you were thrilled about holding my child inside your stomach."

Rose looked into his eyes and smiled. "I am," Rose said. "I'm more than thrilled, to tell you the truth. I'm pleased, grateful, happy. I would carry hundreds more, as long as they're yours too."

Jack smiled as he looked into her eyes. "I love you, Rose," Jack said.

"Forevermore," Rose added. "I love you as well, my darling."

"Go on," Jack said. "Finish your breakfast. You need to feed that little one inside you, as well as yourself."

Rose grinned and looked down at her food, as she finished up the last bits of food that were left after she had shared some with Jack and had eaten the others herself. The moment she had finished devouring her breakfast, she picked up the glass of orange juice, as she took several gulps, and handed the rest to Jack, who took it and drank up the rest of the juice. Rose smiled, when suddenly she caught a glimpse of a wrapped gift on the tray.

"What's this?" Rose asked, lifting the wrapped gift, that was a shape of a square, and was about two inches thick.

"Why don't you open it and find out?" Jack asked, nodding his head towards the wrapped gift.

Rose looked down at the gift and did as she was told, revealing a Macy's box. She pulled the lid out, and gasped when she found a locket. She carefully removed the necklace from the box, as she opened the locket, revealing a small picture of Jack and herself. She looked over at him, with her eyes glistening in tears.

"Oh, Jack," Rose whispered, awestruck, and not knowing what to say. "I love it. It's beautiful…"

"Glad you like it," Jack said. "Picked it myself. Sorta reminded me of you when I saw the locket."

Rose could see why it had reminded Jack of her, for on the front of the locket, a rose was engraved. Rose ran her fingers over the smooth metal and couldn't help but throw her arms around Jack, thanking him numerous of times, until Jack laughed and said that it was his gift to her, for her birthday.

"Would you mind putting it on for me?" Rose asked, handing him the necklace.

"Not at all," Jack said, as he took the necklace and clasped it onto her neck, where he kissed her cheek. "Happy birthday, my love."

"Thank you, again," Rose said. "You're such a wonderful husband. But you have to know, that I don't need gifts to know that you love me. I don't need material things, just so you could show how much you love me. Jack, I would give everything up, just so I could be close to you." She looked over at him, and reached for his hand. "Jack, remember when I said that I'd get off with you when the _Titanic_ would dock?"

Jack nodded, remembering every word that was spoken. "Of course," Jack said, gripping onto her hand.

"Well, if the ship hadn't sank, I would've gone off with you—even if it meant living in the streets," Rose said, her voice hinting with truth and love. "Nothing means more to me than you being by my side."

Jack smiled, and within seconds had pulled Rose into a passionate kiss. Their lips brushed against each other, where their tongues had stroked each other with gentle love. Jack pressed his fingers on Rose's cheek, as he slowly pulled away.

"So, what would the birthday girl like to do for today?" Jack asked, knowing that they had the day off, along with Christmas day as well.

"I don't know," Rose said, looking into his eyes. Suddenly, a sly smile came across her face. "Well, maybe you could draw me like one of your French girls again…" Rose said, playing with his shirt collar. "The first one is lost with the _Titanic_, and I figured we could have another one, as a memory…just meant for the two of us."

Jack's smile grew, as his eyes danced with happiness. "Hmmm, sounds good to me," Jack said, tucking a ruby ringlet behind Rose's ear. "I'll go get my stuff."

"And I'll undress here," Rose said, winking at him. She saw Jack smile at her, as he quickly got out of the bed and scurried into the parlor room.

Rose slid off the bed carefully, as she removed Jack's clothes, along with her under wear, and went back on the bed, pulling the sheet over her bare body. Her chest was bulging as it held milk for the unborn baby that would be born within a few weeks or more. Benjamin had already gave her a maternity leave, and said that he would find a replacement for her, until she would return. Rose, however, hadn't liked the idea, but knew that it was for the best, for she had to think of her and her unborn child's safety. Minutes later, she saw Jack step in the bedroom, with his artist tools in his hand. Rose smiled as she noticed him stare at her with loving, seductive eyes. After he took a deep breath, he pulled out the chair that was in the room and sat down on it, setting the portfolio on his lap.

"So," Jack began. "You want me to draw you with the sheet covering you? That's not exactly how I drew my 'French' girls…" Jack said, laughing.

"I know," Rose said. "It just got chilly in here for a bit. But I'm ready now."

With that said, Rose uncovered herself, revealing her bare body. She smiled, and tried to put her best posing position, but failed when she couldn't find a perfect spot. She looked over at Jack, finding a crooked smile upon his face.

"Well, are you going to help me or not?" Rose asked, still holding her rich Philadelphian accent that she had developed ever since she was a little girl.

Jack chuckled and got up, as he walked towards her. He grabbed a few pillows, and set them beside her, as he told her to lie down on them. He then told her to place her hand close to her face, as her other was placed over her stomach. Jack nodded, approvingly, as he stepped back and placed a hand on his chin.

"Perfect," Jack said as he made his way towards the chair, and got in his drawing position. He looked over at Rose, smiling. "Now, you know the deal. Stay still, no moving, no laughing…just keep your eyes to me…got it?"

"I got it," Rose said, calmly, as she looked over at him, giving him a smile before she put on a serious, but playful face.

Jack smiled and within minutes, he began sketching his pregnant wife. His eyes concentrated on every detail that Rose's body held, while he drew it on paper. Even if he had seen her in the nude before, and had made love to her many times, he still felt his heart flutter nervously within his chest, as he felt his blood rush up to his cheeks, turning them pink of embarrassment. Only fifteen minutes had passed, until he had gotten Rose's face drawn on the paper. His piercing blue eyes glanced at her with seriousness, as his eyes squinted with concentration. He looked down at the paper, as he heard the lead pencil scratch against the drawing paper, while lines were drawn from Rose's beautiful, pregnant body.

Rose stayed still, keeping her pose as the way Jack had left it. She looked over at him, and couldn't help but bring a small smile upon her lips, for she saw the same exact look she had eight months ago in the sitting room, of her stateroom in _Titanic_, when Jack had drawn her in the nude, for the first time, with the Heart of the Ocean around her neck. She knew that the drawing was at the bottom of the Atlantic, and would never be found or seen again. She watched as Jack's fingers brushed against the papers, making shadows that were needed, while his blue eyes had looked her way more than once. As much as she had known that she had seen him look at her, she still felt shivers go up her spine, as she felt her body quiver with pure love and nervousness. It was as if she had just met Jack, and was trying to do everything she could so they could be together—even give up her rich, first class life—and being chased by Cal's manservant, and reliving the moments that they had at the backseat of the Renault. And Rose knew that moments after Jack would finish the drawing, that they would make love. Meanwhile, Rose closed her eyes, and felt a smile come upon her face, as she had remained still, so Jack could sketch her, for the second time.

Nearly two hours had passed by, before Jack took a final glance at Rose, before he put the final touches on the portrait. He looked at the drawing, examining it, making sure that he hadn't missed any details, and after he had done so, he went to the bottom right hand corner and scribbled his initials, along with the date. Smiling, he threw the lead pencil on the table beside him, and sighed happily, as he looked over at the drawing, a satisfied smile on his face. He blew the lead dust from the drawing, and held it at arms length, as he nodded his head approvingly. He looked over at Rose, who smiled at him. He watched as she slid off the bed, and slipped on her robe. He sat up straighter, when she had walked towards him, looking over his shoulder.

"Hmmm," Rose said, placing two hands on his shoulder. "You never fail to amaze me, Jack."

"Well, I try my best," Jack said, looking up at her.

Rose smiled and pressed her lips firmly on his, as she brought him into a powerful kiss. Moments later, she pulled away and gazed into his eyes.

Jack set the portfolio on the table beside him, as he got up and held Rose close to him. He leaned in, and kissed her forehead lovingly, as he made a trail down her cheeks, and onto her neck, where he heard Rose's breathing become heavier as her fingers clutched onto his shirt. Jack's lips brushed against her smooth, porcelain skin. Jack then went up towards her chin, before he finally made contact with her own lips, which had welcomed his tongue lovingly, as he had gave her a passionate kiss, which grew with intensity and love. Their kiss had been broken when they had heard a sudden knock on the door, causing for both to gaze over at the bedroom door. Jack smiled and looked down at her, kissing her forehead once more.

"I'll get it," Jack said, leaving Rose in the bedroom, as he made his way through the parlor room, and towards the apartment door, which he had pulled open, greeting Annie, who held a wrapped gift in her hand.

"Hello, Jack," Annie smiled. "Is Rose home?"

"Of course she is," Jack said. "She's in the bedroom. Hold on a sec, I'll get her…come on in." Jack moved back, allowing for Annie to step in, as he closed the door and stepped into their bedroom, where he found Rose slip on a dress, which was purple in color, with a velvety texture. He smiled as he leaned against the doorway. "Annie's here…"

Rose looked over at him, and smiled. "I'll be there in a minute," Rose said, trying to tie the sash behind her.

"Here," Jack said, walking towards her. "Let me help you with that." Jack took the two ribbons, and tied them neatly behind her back, and once he finished, he set his chin on her shoulder. "My love, you seem to grow beautiful every day that passes by."

Rose smiled, and looked down at herself. "How could you possibly find me attractive?" Rose asked. "I'm the size of a watermelon!"

"Well, you're a very beautiful watermelon," Jack added.

Rose laughed as she turned to face him. "Well, at least I'm married to a man who isn't as picky about looks," Rose said, looking up at him.

"Looks aren't everything," Jack said. "It's what's inside that counts. And I love you, for who you are, not what you look like."

"As do I," Rose said, smiling. "And my love for you may never die, for it is as strong as anything in this world, and nothing will ever break it. I love you, Jack. Forever and for always."

Jack smiled and kissed her with all his passion and love. "I love you too," Jack said. "Now go on…don't keep Annie waiting all day."

Rose smiled and headed towards the door. "I won't, Jack," Rose said, as she opened the door. She took one final glance, before she went into the parlor room, ready to greet her best friend. "Hello, Annie!" Rose said, going over to her, to give her a friendly hug. "How have you been?"

"I've been fine," Annie said. "How 'bout you? How's the baby?"

"It's fine," Rose said, stroking her abdomen. "One more month left until it gets out of me."

"Oh, be patient," Annie said. "I heard that once they come out, they won't ever stop growing."

Rose laughed and nodded. "I heard that too, but I'm starting to miss my old self," Rose said. "I sort of miss my feet as well! I haven't seen them for months!"

Annie laughed. "Happy eighteenth birthday, Rose," Annie said, as she handed her the wrapped gift.

"Awww, you shouldn't have," Rose said, accepting the gift.

"I know," Annie said. "But I wanted to. Seeming, that you need it and all."

Rose looked up at her and smiled, as she headed towards the sofa, where she sat herself down, alongside Annabelle. Rose looked down at the wrapped gift and began ripping the paper off, revealing a white paper box. Removing the lid, she gasped as she lifted baby clothes from the box. A smile grazed her face, while she looked over at Annie.

"Oh, Annie," Rose said, admiring the clothes. "They're beautiful. Thank you so much…"

"Not a problem," Annie said. "Like I said, I know you are going to need them."

Rose smiled and pulled Annie into a tight, friendly hug. "You're such a great friend to have, Annie," Rose said, as she looked down at the clothes. "And it would be my pleasure—as well as Jack's—to have you as the godmother of our child."

Annie's smile grew, as her face brightened. "I would be honored, Rose," Annie said. "Nothing would mean more to me than to be the godmother of your child."

Rose smiled and held Annie, as she embraced her. "I'm glad," Rose said. Rose then sat back, and looked over at her bedroom door. "I wonder what Jack is doing in there…hold on," Rose got up and waddled over to the door, which she had opened quietly, before entering the room. "Jack?" Rose called, noticing that the room was empty. She also noticed that the bed was made, and that the clothes were put away. She smiled, as she closed the door behind her. "Jack, are you in here?" Rose asked, walking over to a door that would lead her to the bathroom. She knocked on the door gently, before she heard a response.

"Come in!" Jack's voice was heard, as she heard sounds of movement and splattering of water.

Rose pushed open the door and watched as Jack was cleaning off the bathroom. Rose suppressed a giggle, as she watched him on his hands and knees, scrubbing the floor with a big yellow sponge. He looked up at her, his hair falling on his face.

"My, Jack," Rose said, nodding her head. "I'm impressed. But, you don't have to do all this. I'm the wife here, aren't I?"

"Yes," Jack said. "You are, but you're pregnant, for one, and two, I'm not just gonna let you do all the work. I'm not the type of husband that would sit down and watch his wife cook and clean for him. No, I couldn't just let you do that. I'm married to you because I love you, not because I want someone to clean after me. Besides, I like cleaning."

"You really are one of a kind, Jack," Rose pointed out. "You know, not a lot of men would take guts to do what you're doing, but I also know that not a lot of men would ever make me feel as if I were the only woman in the world. That's what I love most about you, Jack. You treat me as a woman should be treated—not disrespectfully or possessively—but with pure love, respect, and kindness, that would make a woman want to kneel down to you, and treat you as if you were a God."

Jack chuckled, as he looked up at her, from his position. "Well, as my mom used to say—if you want to marry a girl, you have to treat her with respect, love her, care for her, and help her. Don't just sit down and watch her do all the work. Make her love you more, by helping her with the chores. Then, you'll be treated the same way in return—and I have to admit, good thing I followed my mother's advice. For if I hadn't, you wouldn't be married to me right now."

"Your mother must've been a smart woman," Rose said. "I know I would've loved to meet her."

"You would," Jack said, having a longing look in his eyes. "And she would've loved you. Also, she would've been thrilled that she would become a grandmother. She always loved children."

"The same with my father," Rose said, her eyes suddenly filling with tears. "He passed away exactly two years ago. He died of leukemia, and he promised me that he would walk me down the aisle, but he didn't, and…I wish he had lived…I wish he hadn't gotten the cancer, and that he just lived to watch me marry, and have children, and—"

Jack got up and went towards her, embracing her with arms that touched her body with love and care. "Shhh," Jack said, as he soothed her, by rubbing her back lovingly. "He's not fully gone from you, Rose. He's in your heart. He's watching over you, just as my parents are watching over me."

Rose buried her face in his chest, as she let the tears flow. "But I miss him, Jack…I miss him. He always had done something to make me feel loved. He would take me on horseback rides, where we would go to the lake, and just sit and talk. He would read me stories and make me laugh—something my mother has never done—and he made my spirit feel alive," Rose cried. She sniffed, as she wiped some of the tears away. "He was the first man, before you, that has made me feel free and loved. That made me feel as if I were worthwhile and important. I just wish he were alive today, so he could've met you. He would've loved you, as if you were his own son. I know it. I could just imagine him smiling and taking you in his arms and just say how glad he is that I have found you. But, he's gone. Gone forever, never to be seen again, and…"

"Rose," Jack said, calmly, taking Rose in his arms. "You must understand that your father will never leave you. If he loved you that much, and you loved him in return, he is in your heart, guiding you through life. Also, he's watching over you, proud that you have found a suitable husband, who fathers your child. Rose, I know I would've been glad to have met your father, but there is nothing we could do at this point."

"I wish there was," Rose cried. "I just wish there was, Jack…"

"I know," Jack whispered. "But we can't just keep on wishing all our lives, now can we?" Jack's smile was sincere and gentle. "It's your birthday, and it's Christmas Eve. You should be happy—not miserable. Rose, I understand your father had died of leukemia, and I understand that you miss him, but remember what I have told you. Make each day count. You have got to move on, Rose. You can't live all your life mourning over your father. I'm sure he wouldn't want that, just as I wouldn't have wanted that, if I hadn't lived."

A warm tear had fell down her cheek, as she gazed up at him. She had realized that Jack was right. She should move on, and not just mourn over her father. She knew he would always be with her, and that he's watching over her at the moment, and is probably proud of her to have found a husband like Jack, and to have conceived his child. Her fingers brushed against Jack's rough shirt, as she sniffed and nodded her head. Rose felt her tear stains that were on her cheeks, as brushed her tears away with her fingers.

"You're right," Rose said. "I should move on. Live my life to the fullest, and make each day count."

"That's right," Jack said, stroking her cheek with his thumb. "And just keep that in mind. Make sure you don't forget it."

"I won't," Rose said, forcing a smile.

Jack could sense that Rose had wanted to be alone, so he kissed her forehead, and gripped onto her shoulders, lovingly. "I'll leave you alone now," Jack said. "To mend to your thoughts and to let your feelings out. Just make sure that you don't overdo yourself. You have to remember that there's a baby in you, and anything could damage a baby, at this point."

"I understand, Jack," Rose said. "Annie's in the parlor room, waiting for me. Tell her I'm taking a nap or something. I just really do need some time alone."

"All right," Jack said. "I'll be in the parlor room if you need me."

Rose nodded her head and watched as Jack left the bathroom, heading towards the parlor room. Once Jack had left, Rose went back into the bedroom, where she sat on the bed, and let her tears flow down her cheeks. She looked up at the ceiling, as she intertwined her fingers together, as her body shook with her sobs.

"Oh, daddy," Rose cried. "Why did you have to die? Why did you have to leave me like this? I wanted her there for me. You promised me that you would walk me down the aisle…and you didn't. You didn't even get the chance to meet Jack. Why?…why?…why?" Rose pressed her cheek against the pillow, as she let her tears flow. She had wished her father was there for her when she married Jack, and now, she wished that he would be there for her when she gives birth to her first child. But he wasn't, and he never will be. Or so she thought.

As she cried on her pillow, she slowly began to drift onto dreamland, where her sobs had subsided, and where she dreamt of someone she had thought she would never see again.

* * *

_Rose was standing in the middle of an all white room. It had a cloudy appearance, and soft music was playing. Rose turned her head, perplexed, wondering where she was, and where Jack could be._

_"Jack?" Rose called, her voice shaken. "Jack, where are you?"_

_"Jack is fine, Rosie," She heard a familiar voice say._

_Rose stood there, her eyes wide, filling with tears. Could that really be him? Could that really be her father? She stroked her stomach, as if protecting her child from this person who had had the same exact voice as her father. Slowly, Rose turned around, never expecting the person she just saw. She gasped as her eyes widened. Her mouth opened, then closed, as if she wanted to say something, and her hands rested on her abdomen, not moving. Rose felt a single tear slide down her cheek, as she stared right into her father's eyes. Something she had never expected to do ever again. She watched as he began walking closer to her, smiling._

_"D-daddy?" Rose cried, her voice hoarse and shocked. "I-is that you?"_

_"Yes, Rosie, it's me," William said, stroking her cheek gently._

_Rose's tears began to overflow, as she began to cry again. She felt her heart beat nervously, as her breath was shaking._

_"Shhh," William said, as he circled his arms around his daughter, and bringing her close. "Everything is okay, my flower. Everything will be all right."_

_"How?" Rose asked, looking up at her father. He still had the same brown hair that he had when he had been taken away from her. The same warm blue eyes and the same smile. It was as if he had never left her in the way he did. It was as though he was really alive. Alive and by her side, to protect her. "How am I seeing you? How am I…?"_

_"You're really sleeping, my dear," William said. "But I'm here to set things straight. I did not plan to leave you in the way I did. You think I actually wanted to die? I wanted to be by your side always. But that was just not meant to be."_

_"I know, but I just wish you were there, when…" Rose began._

_"I was," William said. "I was there when you married Jack. And you don't know how happy I was to see you actually marry the man you love, instead of that possessive fellow, Caledon Hockley."_

_"You know everything?" Rose asked, as though she hadn't known that he had been watching over her. "Even…"_

_"Yes," William said. "I saw everything. Even the Titanic tragedy. And my dear, you don't know how happy I was to have known you lived. And how happy I was that Jack had actually survived. He was so close into joining me here…"_

_"You mean, this is…" Rose said, looking around the room, then back at her father._

_"Yes, this is heaven," William said. "And someday, you're going to be here too. Only when your time comes."_

_"But mother, she—" Rose began._

_"I know she has met Benjamin, and I'm sure that he would make a perfect husband for her," William said. "She has a right to move on, you know. She cannot stay widowed for the rest of her life. If she feels that she loves him, and I know he loves her, then they are meant to be. Just as your mother and I were. But no matter what, Rosie, I will be watching over you, and your mother. As I have for the past two years. I'll even watch over that little one inside you, and your husband, whom I know you love with all your heart."_

_A smile suddenly grazed her face. "I do, daddy," Rose said, nodding her head slightly. "I love him with everything that I have. I wouldn't know what I'd do without him in my life."_

_"But I know, that if he wasn't by your side, you would have moved on and kept his promise," William said, then smiled. "Just as you have kept mine."_

_"I know I would have," Rose said. "But I also know, that if it weren't for Jack, I would never have been able to keep your promise. I would've been married to Cal, possibly bearing his own child, while he hopes to have a son as an heir."_

_"And you know, he has changed," William said. "He really has."_

_"Yes, I know," Rose said, bowing her head down._

_William lifted her chin with his finger. "Remember to always be happy, and as Jack says, make each day count. Don't let him down, just because you're mourning over me. He's worried about you, I'm sensing it right now. He's worried for you, and your unborn son."_

_Rose smiled, as her tears shimmered in her eyes. "I'm having a son?" Rose asked, stroking her belly lovingly._

_"Yes, Rosie," William said. "Your first child is a boy. And I'm sure he'll grow to be quite a handsome one at that."_

_Rose let out a short giggle, as she felt a tear slide down her porcelain cheek. "And I shall name him after the man who has made me feel loved throughout my childhood years. I shall name him after you, daddy. And I promise you that I will," Rose said, smiling._

_"And I would be honored," William said. He suddenly looked up, as a sweet, small smile grazed his handsome face. "Well, Rosie, I better go. Jack is about to go in and wake you, and you must awake, for your mother is in the parlor room, waiting for you. Happy birthday, my sweet flower. And many more to come after this."_

_"Don't go, daddy, please," Rose said, tears beginning to fall down her cheeks. "Stay with me…"_

_"I can't do that, my dear," William said. "But what I can do, is continue to watch over you. To watch you live your life to the fullest with the man you love, and with that child of yours, and lots more after him."_

_Rose then wrapped her arms around her father's neck and held him close. "I love you, daddy…I always have," Rose said, her wet cheeks pressed against her father's. "And always will."_

_"As do I, my Rosie," William said. "I will always love you, and your mother. And within a month, I'll grow to love my grandson. Take good care of him, Rose."_

_"I will, daddy," Rose said, crying. "I'll take good care of him. I promise."_

_"Good," William said. "Goodbye, my flower."_

_"Goodbye, daddy," Rose said, her vision blurred by her tears._

_"Farewell, my darling," William said. "Remember, I'll be watching over you throughout the years."_

_"I'll remember, daddy," Rose said. "Goodbye…I love you."_

_William nodded and smiled. He then began to get farther and farther away, as Rose looked at him, reaching out to her, but by then, he had disappeared and was brought back to her world, as she felt herself tossing and turning, feeling a pair of strong, but gentle arms grip her shoulders lovingly, as she heard Jack's soft voice call to her._

* * *

"Rose…" Jack said, trying to wake his wife up. "Rose, wake up. Rose!"

Rose's eyes suddenly fluttered open, as she gazed into Jack's eyes. She sat up straighter, as Jack sat beside her. She was shaking, and her breathing was irregular. Rose brought a hand to her face, and felt that she had been crying. Was it real? Was she actually talking with her father? Rose looked over at Jack, and tried to smile, but couldn't.

"Are you okay, Rose?" Jack asked, worried. "You were screaming out 'daddy', and you were crying."

"I was?" Rose asked, looking into his worried eyes. Had she really screamed out when she was asleep? Maybe it had been real. Maybe she had went up to her father, and talked with him. "Well, I'm fine now. Really."

"Are you sure?" Jack asked, holding her hand in his. "I'm worried about you."

"Jack, I'm fine," Rose said, putting on a reassuring smile. "I was just…well, I just had a pleasant moment with my father."

"You mean, you talked to him?" Jack asked.

"You could say that," Rose said. "But he has been watching over me. Just as you said he would."

Jack smiled. "See? I don't lie. I definitely wouldn't lie to you."

Rose smiled and embraced him. "I love you, Jack. You're everything I ever wanted," Rose said. "I'm glad to have you as my husband."

"And I'm glad to have you as my wife," Jack said, pulling away. "Your mother is in the parlor room. She wants to wish you a happy birthday. Now, I suggest that you wash your face up, and be happy. Today is your birthday. You deserve to be happy today. Not depressed. Besides, I wanna see that smile that I love so much."

Rose smiled and nodded her head. "I promise to be happy, Jack," Rose said.

"That's my girl," Jack said, smiling as he pressed his lips on her forehead. "I'll tell your mother that you'll be out in a minute."

"Okay," Rose said, smiling. She watched as Jack smiled back and left the bedroom, closing the door behind him. Rose sighed and looked up at the ceiling. "Thank you, daddy. Thank you for everything."

With that said, Rose got out of bed, and went into the bathroom, where she went towards the sink, and washed her face off with cool water. Once she had, she took a towel and dried her face, as she glanced at her reflection in the mirror. Rose smiled, and saw that her eyes glowed. Moments later, Rose left the bathroom, and walked down the hallway, and into the parlor room, where she saw the room filled with people she knew. There was her mother, Benjamin, Lucy, Jason, Michael, Annie, Jimmy, and Patricia. Jack smiled at her, as he went towards her and placed an arm around her shoulder.

"This is your birthday party, Rose," Jack said. "I had it all planned to make today a special day. Since it's Christmas Eve, and your eighteenth birthday, I plan to take you out to dinner tonight. But as of now, we'll spend your birthday with us, and just have a good time. How does that sound?" Jack looked down at Rose, and smiled.

"Perfect," Rose said, smiling, as she cuddled inside his arms, feeling safe and loved all over again.

"C'mon, then," Jack said, leading her to the sofa. "You still have presents to open, you know."

Rose laughed and sat down beside him, as a gift was handed to her. She looked up, finding that it was from her mother. Rose took it, and set it on her lap. Rose began unwrapping the gift, and smiled when she saw that there was a basinet placed inside the big box. Rose smiled, as she looked up at her mother.

"Mother, this is beautiful," Rose said, letting her fingers go over the soft fabric of the basinet. "I love it. Thank you so much."

Ruth smiled and went over to her daughter, to give her a motherly hug. "Anything for my daughter," Ruth said. "Besides, I know my grandchild will need it."

Rose smiled, and kissed her mother's cheek. She felt Jack take the basinet, and place it on the floor, beside him. Next, Patricia had handed her a gift. It was rectangular, and big. Rose took it and began unwrapping the gift, and removing the lid, as she found that there were another set of baby clothes put in for her unborn child. She lifted one out of the box, smiling.

"Patricia, they're adorable, thank you," Rose said.

"You're welcome," Patricia said, giving her a hug. "Your baby is going to need it."

Rose smiled and looked down at the clothes. "I'm sure he will," Rose said. She looked up, finding that everyone was looking at her, smiling.

"How do you know it's going to be a boy, Rose?" Ruth asked, looking over at her daughter.

Rose shrugged and smiled. "I just have a feeling that I will have a son," Rose said. She looked over at Jack, who was smiling down at her. Rose smiled back, and leaned on his shoulder, lovingly.

For the next hour, Rose had been opening her gifts, which all were something for the baby. Rose loved them all and thanked every one of them profusely. The room was filled with wrappers and boxes, and Jack decided to help Rose clean. He had told her to stay put and relax, while he cleaned up. He hadn't wanted her to do any work at all for the day, or for the next month, for he had wanted her to relax and just enjoy her birthday. Rose's mother was bringing in the cake that she had baked, and let Rose blow out the candles as she made a wish. Her wish was to just become a good mother, and for Jack to stay by her side always. There was nothing else she could ask for. As Rose cut the first slice, for good luck, she let her mother cut the rest of the cake, as she served everyone else their slice of cake. Rose wanted a small piece, for she didn't want to eat that much sugar, and watched as everyone else devoured the delicious vanilla frosting cake. Rose, however, took small bites of the cake, as Jack, who sat beside her, had watched her eat. His slice was bigger than most, for he loved cake, and he enjoyed eating them. Rose just didn't have the appetite to munch on a big slice of cake, so her slice was oddly smaller than the rest of the guests. After awhile, Rose set her plate down on the coffee table, telling Jack that she wasn't as hungry, and wanted to save up some room for dinner tonight, as Jack had mentioned that he would take her out. Jack nodded his head and just continued to eat his own cake. Rose, however, had gotten up, and went towards the front closet, where she pulled out a coat, and slipped it on.

"Where are you going?" Jack asked, getting up, as he placed his plate down beside hers.

"I'm going over to church," Rose said, putting on her hat and scarf. "To say a prayer to my father." She then slipped on her gloves, getting ready to leave.

"I'll go with you," Jack said, heading towards the closet, taking his coat out.

"You don't have to," Rose said. "I'm sure I'll be fine on my own."

"No," Jack said, shaking his head. "You're in a delicate condition, and I don't want anything to happen to you. It's quite icy out there, and I want to make sure you're safe."

Rose smiled. "All right. If you say so," Rose said, as she watched Jack walk towards her mother, who was nodding her head. Within moments, Jack was by her side, opening the door.

"Ruth will keep watch of the party, while we're out," Jack said, letting Rose go ahead of him.

"All right," Rose said, letting Jack put his hand on her waist, as they went towards the staircase. Rose gripped on the banister, as she carefully made her way down the stairs, alongside Jack. Her stomach was making it difficult for her to watch where she was going, and a part of her was glad that Jack was there to hold her. Once they reached the bottom step, they headed towards the front entrance, where Jack opened the door, as they greeted the chilly air. Rose looked up, finding that it was snowing. A snowflake landed on her eyelash, and she smiled.

"You cold?" Jack asked, rubbing her arms together.

"Not that cold," Rose said. "I'm fine, Jack. Quit worrying."

"How can I?" Jack asked, as they began walking down the steps. "You're my wife, and I'm your husband. It's my job to worry about you."

"I know, but you worry too much than you should," Rose added.

"Well, what can I do?" Jack asked. "You're pregnant and I wouldn't want anything bad happening to you. Besides, I love you too much to let you go out on your own."

"Maybe that's why I'm lucky to have you," Rose said, looking up at him. "And I'm glad I do."

Jack smiled. "Me too," Jack said.

The two walked up the block, and towards the same church that they had married in. the church had been three blocks away from their apartment, so it wasn't along walk. Once they reached the church, Jack opened the doors and they both stepped in, removing their gloves and removing the snow from their shoes. They then entered the church doors, and found that it had been filled with several people. The two did the cross as they walked in, and Rose went towards the candles, which were at the side of the church, and took out twenty cents, which she had slid into the slot, as she lit a candle. She then closed her eyes and said a silent prayer to her father. She opened her eyes and looked up at Jack.

"That's it?" Jack asked.

"That's it," Rose said. "Why don't you light two candles for your parents."

Jack smiled. "Maybe I should," Jack said, slipping his hand into his pockets, taking out forty cents, which he had slipped into the slot, and lit two candles. He then had done the same as Rose had done. He made silent prayers to his parents, and opened his eyes. "You would've loved her, mom. And dad, I know you would've seen her as your own daughter. Too bad you never got the chance to meet her in person, but I know you're watching over us. I love you both, and hope that someday we'll get a chance to see you. Up in heaven." Jack whispered, his smile soft and gentle. He then looked down at Rose, and slipped his hand in hers. "Let's go," Jack said. "I'm sure we could head over to Fabri's restaurant for a bit and just say hi."

"I'd love to," Rose said, smiling, as she followed him towards the front entrance of the church, where they exited and began walking another block up, and turned a corner, until they stopped in front of an Italian restaurant.

"Here we are," Jack said, pulling open the door, where they were greeted with the sound of people talking.

Jack and Rose stepped in and looked around the diner, where they found many of the customers eating their breakfast. Jack then led Rose towards the front counter of the restaurant, and placed his hand firmly on top of the counter. He whistled out to Fabrizio, and smiled as he noticed him. Fabrizio then walked towards him, dressed in an apron.

"Buongiorno, Jack," Fabrizio greeted. "Felice Natale vigilia!"

Jack chuckled. "Happy Christmas Eve, Fabri," Jack said. "You know, today is Rose's eighteenth birthday."

"Che?" Fabrizio said, looking over at Rose. "La bella Rosa? Buon Compleanno, Rosa." Fabrizio smiled warmly at Rose. "Diciotto, tu dire? Well, this 'a calls for a celebrazione!"

Jack chuckled, and shook his head. "No, Fabri, you don't have to…"

"No?" Fabrizio said, looking over at Jack. "What 'a kind of 'a husband are you? We have to celebrate la bella Rosa's compleanno. C'è la sua diciottesimo compleanno. Noi bisogno a la sua diciottesimo compleanno. It's 'a her special day, Jack."

"All right, Fabri," Jack said. "If you say so."

"Of course I 'a say so," Fabrizio said. "She deserves the best, Jack."

"She definitely does, Fabri," Jack said, looking down at her. "And I'll pay for everything."

"No, no," Fabrizio said, shaking his head. "It's on the house…"

"Fabrizio, you don't have to do this, you know," Rose added. "I don't want you to get into trouble."

"I won't 'a get in trouble," Fabrizio said. "My boss 'a loves you guys, and he once told me that if there is 'a anything special, let them have their celebration. And your birthday is special. Now, go to table over there, and sit, so I could serve you your perfect meal."

"All right," Jack said, as he led Rose towards a table for two, which was beside the window. Jack pulled out Rose's chair, and watched as she sat down. He then helped her remove her coat, setting it on the hair behind her, as he walked on the opposite side of the table, taking his coat off as well, and set it on the chair, before he sat himself down. Jack smiled and reached out for Rose's hand and stroked her smooth skin. "So, how's your day so far?"

"Wonderful," Rose said, smiling. "Especially since you're here by my side."

Jack smiled and kissed her hand. "I wouldn't miss this day for the world." Jack's smile grew as his eyes shone. "Happy birthday, Rose."

"Thank you," Rose said, smiling back. "You made this day worthwhile for me."

"I didn't do anything, Rose," Jack said. "You have done everything. You married me. And that means more to me than anything in this world."

Rose smiled and held onto Jack's hand, while she gazed into his eyes.

"Good morning, and here is the meal that Fabrizio had prepared for you," The waitress said, setting two platefuls of scrambled eggs, toast, and bacon in front of both Jack and Rose. "Oh, and he also has a special cake prepared for la bella Rosa, as he calls her, and it's all on the house."

"Thank you," Jack said, nodding his head.

"You're welcome," She said, smiling, then heading over to another customer.

"This looks delicious," Rose said. "My second breakfast of the day. How exciting."

Jack chuckled. "At least you're feeding that little one inside you, as well as yourself," Jack said, beginning to eat his meal. "Besides, I don't blame Fabri for caring for you the way he does."

Rose smiled. "I don't either," Rose said, as she began to eat as well. "And I have to admit, he's an amazing cook."

Jack chuckled and nodded. "I have to agree," Jack said. "Fabri always said something about wanting to become a cook and own a restaurant. Well, so far, he's achieved a part of that goal, since he's a cook, but I'm sure within time, he will own his very own restaurant."

"I'm sure he will," Rose said. "He'll make an excellent restaurant manager."

Rose looked down at the cooked food and was delighted to have Fabrizio as a friend. She knew how much Fabrizio meant to Jack. He was like a brother that Jack never had, and she knew that they were very close. Rose remembered the days when Jack had thought he died, and he was devastated. Hurt, and most of all, heartbroken. But, now that he had found that he lived, he was overjoyed. He was also glad that Fabrizio had found someone to love. And hopefully, someday, they would marry and have kids of their own. Rose took a bit of the bacon and smiled, satisfied. She looked over at the waitress with the dark brown hair and smiled, as she realized that it was Angelina—Fabrizio's girlfriend. She had the Italian accent, but knew good English. Fabrizio knew some English, but not a lot. He was still learning, and was progressing, getting to know English more better than he had before. Sometimes, he could say a sentence in English, without using any Italian. But Rose loved his Italian accent, and loved it when he smiled. It brightened his face up, and made him seem more friendlier and lovelier than he already was. Rose was too caught up in her thoughts, that she hadn't heard Fabrizio walk towards her, holding a cake.

"Buon compleanno a tu, buon compleanno a tu, buon compleanno a bella Rosa, buon compleanno a tu," Fabrizio sang, smiling. "Happy birthday, Rosa…it's 'a from me to you, capisce?"

"Capisce," Rose repeated, smiling. "Thank you, Fabrizio. You don't know how much this means to me."

"No problem," Fabrizio said. "Anything for my best friend wife…"

Rose smiled, as she looked up at him. "You're such a great friend, Fabrizio. I'm glad to have met you," Rose said, getting up, giving Fabrizio a hug, after he placed the cake on the table.

"Me too, la bella Rosa," Fabrizio said, hugging her back. "Oh, I got gift for you, back in my apartment. I bought it long time ago, meant for someone else, but since it is your birthday, I figure you could have it instead."

"Oh, no, Fabrizio, you don't need to," Rose began.

"I know I don't need to, but I want to," Fabrizio said. "You are so good to me, and I feel that I should give you something in return. I say, Jack's friend is always my friend too. And you are my second good friend. And I'm glad to have you with me as a friend."

"As am I, Fabrizio," Rose said.

"All my friend call me Fabri, so you are my friend," Fabrizio said. "Call me Fabri instead. Make your life more easier, and make me know that you are my friend too."

Rose smiled. "Okay, Fabri," Rose said. "As long as it will make you happy."

"It will," Fabrizio said. "Now why don't blow out the candles and make a wish. Maybe it will come true."

Rose smiled. "I get two wishes in one day," Rose began. "But I'd be delighted to."

Rose closed her eyes, and smiled, as she made a wish. _I wish that Fabri would marry Angelina had live a happy life with her._ Rose opened her eyes, and blew out the candles in one blow, which meant, that her wish would come true. Rose then took the knife, and made the first cut, for good luck, then let Fabrizio do the rest. She smiled up at him, and hoped that he would marry his girlfriend and have many kids with her. She knew that he was happy with Angelina, and also, she knew that they loved each other. Hopefully, someday, in due time, they will marry.

"Happy birthday, again, and hope your wishes come true," Fabrizio said, after serving Jack and Rose their slices of cake. "Would you mind if I give slice of cake to other customers?"

"Not at all," Rose said. "Give them as much as they want."

"Grazie," Fabrizio said. He smiled and nodded his head to her. "You are a kind person."

"And so are you," Rose said, smiling. She watched as Fabrizio went towards a customer, to see if they wanted some cake. Rose then turned to Jack, finding that he was looking at her with love shining in his eyes.

"That was nice of you," Jack said. "Giving a slice of cake to everyone."

"Well, what else am I supposed to do with it? I don't want to eat all of it myself. And surely, there's enough for everyone, so might as well give. It's better to give, not receive," Rose said. "That's what my father always told me."

"He must've been a smart man," Jack said, finishing up his breakfast, before moving on to the cake.

"He was," Rose said. "And I know he would've loved to have you in the family. He would've accepted you the minute he met you, I'm sure of that."

Jack smiled. "Well, I'm sure that I would've looked up at him as if he were my own father," Jack said. "But always remember that—"

"—he's always watching over me," Rose said, smiling. "I know Jack. I know he is."

"That's right," Jack said. "Just as my mother and father are. They'll always be in my heart, just as your father will be in yours."

"Well, let's just enjoy this day, and as you say, make each day count," Rose said, her smile as bright as the sun.

"That's the Rose I'm married to," Jack said, smiling. "And we'll make each day count. I'm sure of it."

Rose smiled and looked down at her cake, as she began munching on it. From then on, Rose knew her life couldn't be as perfect as it is at the moment. She knew her father was watching over her right now, and she looked up, smiling.

_Thank you daddy. I love you, and someday, we will meet again. Then, I could properly introduce to you, my husband. But as of now, I'm going to make each day count. Just as my lovely husband has always told me. And I will keep my promise from both him, and for you. Thank you for watching over me, and I hope you continue to do so. Goodbye…_Rose smiled, as she looked outside, noticing that the snow had stopped, and the sun shone. Rose then knew, that her father understood and was sending his love to her. Rose looked over at Jack and smiled, as she continued to eat her cake, as this was one of the best birthdays that she had ever had. And she knew there were many more to come within the years that would progress in her young life. As for now, she'll make each day count, with the man she loves, and with their unborn child. Hopefully, they will head out for the horizon. Just as Rose had always wished for. Rose knew her life would change, the minute her child was born.

A/N: Review, please!


	44. Christmas Morning

**Chapter Forty-Four**

It was daybreak, and Rose was sound asleep, beside Jack. Rose's birthday had been, by far, one of the best days in her life. After they had finished eating their cake in the restaurant the morning before, Fabrizio had taken them to his apartment, once he was on his break, and had given Rose a statuette, which was of an angel. She was fragile, since she was made out of glass, and her golden wings were spread out, as in her hands, she held a crystal. Her long, white dress, which also was made out of glass, glistened in the light. The skirt of the dress circled around the wooden base, as her golden hair went down her back. Her crystal blue eyes looked up, as a crown was placed on her head. Rose had refused the gift, seeing at how expensive it had appeared, and hadn't wanted to take it away from him, but Fabrizio had refused, saying that it was meant to be hers. Rose then embraced him and thanked him, saying that it was one of the best gifts that she had received that day. Rose treasured the angel, and once she had arrived home, had placed it on the dresser, in the bedroom, beside her jewelry box.

Later that night, Jack had taken her to private candlelit dinner, in the same restaurant that Fabrizio works at. They were placed in a room, away from the public area, where the table was set with candles, that were lit, and a perfect meal. Jack and Rose had enjoyed their meal, and had just stared into each other's eyes. The candlelight had put a warm glow to Jack's face, and had brightened Rose's face up. After they had their dinner, Jack and Rose headed back to their apartment, where they shared several kisses, and had gone to bed, where they cuddled up and had a dreamless slumber.

The sun shone brightly in the room, causing for Rose to stir slightly under Jack's embrace. She brought a hand to her face, as a shield, and slowly opened her eyes. She looked up, noticing that the sun was out and that it was Christmas morning. Rose stretched quietly and let out a soft, inaudible yawn, while she covered her mouth politely. After awhile, Rose turned to face a still sleeping Jack and smiled. His closed eyelids made him seem younger, as his hair fell upon his face. His mouth was partially open, as his chest rose and fell, taking shallow breaths. Rose smiled tiredly, and scooted closer to him, pressing her lips firmly on his own, as she felt him stir, but kiss her back in response. Pulling away, Rose gazed into a pair of blue eyes, which shone with love.

"Merry Christmas," Jack said, his voice hoarse, as a small, tired smile came upon his lips.

Rose smiled in return. "Merry Christmas, Jack," Rose said. "This is our first Christmas together."

"Yeah, it is," Jack said, stretching. He then leaned on his elbow, as his cheek rested on his hand. "What a beautiful way to be awaken. An angel, kissing me."

Rose smiled, and felt blood rush up to her cheeks. "Well, I do have my way to romance you," Rose said, running her fingers over his jaw.

"As do I," Jack said, leaning over, urging to steal a kiss from Rose.

Rose smiled as she pressed her lips on his, while Jack had given her a passionate kiss, which grew with intensity and love, as Jack had wrapped his arms around her. Rose placed an arm around his neck, as she felt Jack pull her closer to him. Jack then hovered over her, from under the covers, their lips still connected, and his arms still around her.

"Wanna go to the parlor room to see what Santa Clause had got for us?" Jack asked, smiling.

"Why not?" Rose said, smiling, as she uncovered herself, and slipped on her robe.

Jack slipped on his pants, and remained shirtless, while he placed two hands on Rose's shoulders, as he led her into the parlor room, where the bottom of the tree was filled with presents.

"Seems to me that we've been nice this year," Rose joked, as she looked up at him.

"Seems so," Jack said. "Why don't we open them?"

Rose giggled, as Jack let Rose sit on the sofa, as he scurried towards the Christmas tree, and took out a present, which was thin and light. Jack then sat beside Rose, as he handed her the gift.

"What's this?" Rose asked, perplexed. "It seems so…paper like."

"Just open it, and you'll see," Jack said, watching Rose with a smile on his face.

Rose looked over at him, then down at the present. Rose had then began to unwrap the gift carefully, revealing a few sheets of paper.

"Jack, what's this?" Rose asked, looking up at him.

"Read it," Jack urged, as he waited for her reaction.

Rose read the papers and immediately, a wide smile came across her face. "Oh, my God, Jack, we have our very own house!" Rose looked up at him, finding that he held a bright smile on his face, and moments later, she threw her arms around him, and held him close.

Jack chuckled, and held Rose close. "Yes, Rose, I bought a house," Jack said. "But read on. You'll find out where I bought the house."

Rose looked back down at the papers, and continued to read the last page, and suddenly her eyes widened. "We're moving to Santa Monica?" Rose looked up at Jack.

"Yep," Jack said. "We are. Once the baby's born."

"Oh my God, Jack!" Rose cried, as she embraced him again. Her eyes filled with tears as she held him close. "You did as you said you will. Oh, Jack, this is the best Christmas I ever had!"

"I promised you that I would get a house in Santa Monica, and I did," Jack said. "I don't break my promises. The Dawson's never break their promises."

"Well, I'm certainly glad that you're a Dawson," Rose said, her face bright with happiness. "I love you Jack!"

Jack chuckled. "I love you as well, my love," Jack said, caressing her curls. "And I'm glad to be a Dawson, just as I'm glad that you are too."

"I'm more than glad, Jack," Rose said, looking up at him. "I'm honored. There's nothing more I could ever want to be, than a Dawson. To me, being a Dawson, is like being crowned by a king or a queen. A Dawson, in my eyes, is a person who cares and loves a person for who they are, not what they are, and a Dawson is a person who keeps their promises, and does not break them. And most importantly, a Dawson, is a person who is free. Free to do what they will, when they will. They are never controlled by someone they hate or dislike, rather. That is why, I'm proud to be a Dawson."

Jack's lips curved into a small smile, as he brought his face closer to her, where he devoured her lips with his, while he had given her a lovely, passionate kiss. After he pulled away, he gazed into her eyes and smiled.

"And I'm glad to have you as my wife," Jack said.

Rose smiled and looked down at the papers. Her smile broadened, as she set the papers carefully on the coffee table, while she got up and went towards the Christmas tree, where she lifted a gift and looked up at Jack. She then waddled back towards him, where she handed him the present, and sat herself down beside him.

"Now, this is my gift to you," Rose said, smiling.

"Wonder what it is…" Jack said, looking down at the gift, turning it over.

"Well, open it and find out," Rose said.

Jack smiled, and did as he was told. He ripped open the wrapping paper, and revealed a square looking box. He pulled the lid open, as his smile grew. He looked up at Rose, his eyes shining.

"Rose…" Jack said, lifting a little silver plate, which had a message engraved onto it. It had a shiny surface, as a wooden base held the plate in place. "This is…beautiful."

"I had a message engraved," Rose said. "Read it."

Jack smiled and looked down at plate. "_Jack Dawson, you are a man who has saved me in more ways than one. You are the man who has made me feel loved and cared for. You are the man who has taught me to live my life to the fullest, and that I should make each day count. You have freed me from my gilded cage, which had locked me in throughout my seventeen years that I have not known of your existence. You have made me know what it feels like to be free. Free as a bird. Having the ability to fly through the horizon whenever it feels like it. Just as you have taught me to fly on that magnificent, yet dreadful night. But one thing that you are, and always will be, Jack. You are my husband. My lover, my soul mate, and my best friend. You are there for me when I need you the most, and you're always by my side when I need a loving embrace. I love you Jack. I love you for who you are, in the inside, and I love you for who you are, in the outside. Either way, you're still the same Jack that I have met in the back of a ship. This is my message to you. I love you. From, Rose,_" Jack looked up at Rose, his eyes shining with kind laughter. He glanced down at the plate, then back up at his wife. "This is by far, the best Christmas present I have ever received. Thank you so, so much, Rose."

Rose smiled and nodded her head. "I knew you'd like it," Rose said. "I just saw that plate in a department store, and couldn't help but purchase it, and have a secret message engraved. Or, in that case, it's more like a letter, but it's still the same. There's just so much more I could do to express my love for you. And this is one way I could."

Jack shook his head, as he set the plate carefully on the coffee table. "There's no need for you to express your love to me, for I already know that you do. Just as you should know, that I love you just the same, if not, more," Jack said, caressing her cheek. "Rose, my love for you is probably worth more than the money on this world, and probably worth more than any diamond that have been made. I can't describe the feeling I have for you, nor could I describe the way I love you. It's more like a wordless meaning. Something that can't be defined in words, but in feeling and with our hearts."

Rose didn't have any words to say at the moment. She just looked over at Jack, and pasted a small, loving smile upon her face, where she closed her eyes and just felt Jack's fingers gently graze against her skin, as she cherished his touch. Her eyelids opened, and Rose couldn't help but smile up at him. She brought her hand over his and gripped onto it lovingly.

"Why don't we go up to mother's apartment," Rose said. "We could spend our morning there, then tell her the news, and then we'll head over to Annie's, then at Michael's…then, we'll have the night to ourselves."

"Hmmm," Jack said, smiling. "Sounds good to me."

Rose smiled and kissed Jack upon his lips. "I'll go get dressed," Rose said, as she got up, waddling towards the bedroom door.

"I'll go with you," Jack said, getting up, and following her.

"Of course you will," Rose said. "As you always do."

Jack chuckled, as he closed the bedroom door behind him. "I can't blame myself when I enjoy watching a beautiful angel getting dressed," Jack said, as he set himself down on the bed.

"Beautiful?" Rose asked, turning around, a smile spread across her face. "How in the world to you find me attractive?" Rose looked down at herself. "I'm practically a watermelon!"

"Well, you're carrying our child," Jack said. "And you're beautiful, no matter how you look. And you know as well as I do, that looks aren't as important as they seem to be."

"Well, still, I look like an ugly, fat, pregnant woman, who has a belly as the size of a watermelon, and may I add, weighs about a watermelon as well!" Rose said, rummaging through her dresses, as she pulled out an evergreen dress, with a velvety texture, and a silk sash. She then placed the dress on the chair, as she removed her robe, along with the nightgown she wore.

"You're not ugly, Rose," Jack said. "Stop saying that about yourself. You're beautiful, and just leave it at that. One more time you say something bad about yourself, you're gonna get it pretty bad later tonight."

"Oh, really?" Rose asked, her brow raised.

"Really," Jack said, stepping closer to her. "I don't like it when you say bad things about yourself. It makes me wanna make love to you more and more, until you feel more beautiful about yourself."

"And that's a bad thing?" Rose asked, looking over at him with a teasing smile upon her face.

"Well, not entirely, but still," Jack said. "I don't want you to say bad things about yourself. You know you're beautiful. I know you're beautiful. But your beauty is at the bottom of the list of things that I love most about you, for your beauty could be taken away, and I could still love you just the same. I love you for you, not for your looks. You should feel the same about yourself." Jack looked down at her, his hands on her waist.

"Okay, Jack, I will," Rose said, smiling. "I love you."

"Love you too," Jack said, pressing his lips on her forehead. "Now go on and get dressed. We don't wanna stay here all day, bickering over nothing."

Rose laughed and shook her head, as she went over to the mirror, to brush her curls.

As the two got ready, they made sure that everything was in place, before they got their gifts that they would give to Ruth, and left their apartment, heading up the staircase, to spend Christmas with Rose's mother.

* * *

The day passed by quickly, and before anyone knew it, it was already ten o'clock at night. The two had a wonderful day at Ruth's apartment, as well as Patricia's, and they had a big Christmas dinner. They had then given their gifts to Ruth and Patricia, and watched as they opened it. Rose had gotten a new dress for her mother, and Jack had given her a drawing of her, which he had drawn several days before. Patricia had received a dress and a drawing from Jack as well. The two gave them their gifts, which was a new jacket for Rose, and a new pair of pants for Jack. The two thanked them, and spent the rest of the day chatting.

Now, they were heading back to their apartment, where they were getting ready for bed. They were both exhausted and could hardly wait to sleep on their warm beds, cuddling against each other, as they usually did. Rose dressed in her nightgown, as Jack just removed his outer clothes, and slipped under the covers, beside Rose. He placed an arm around her shoulder, as he kissed her.

"Goodnight, my love," Jack said, smiling.

"Goodnight," Rose smiled. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas," Jack said, before shutting off the lamp, and lying down, pulling Rose close to him.

Minutes later, the two fell fast asleep, cuddled against each other, as both were glad to have spent a wonderful Christmas together.

A/N: I know it's short, but I'm sure you guys will LOVE the next chapter...review!


	45. A New Dawson

A/N: Here's what you all have been waiting for...:D Hope you enjoy the chapter, and please, please review!

**Chapter Forty-Five**

January,14,1913

The New Year's went by quickly, and before anyone knew it, Rose was on her ninth month. The doctor said that she was due within any day now, and her belly had grown bigger since Christmas. Jack was out at work, as Rose was lying down on the couch, fanning herself. Her feet were swollen, and her back felt like someone was ripping her bones apart. This had been going on ever since the day before, and Rose wondered when the feeling would go away.

Getting up, she waddled over to the kitchen, when suddenly the pain hit her. She pressed her hand on her stomach, as she hunched over, gripping on the side of the doorway. She closed her eyes and breathed out. A few seconds later, the pain struck her again.

"Ahhhh!" Rose screamed, as she had a painful contraction. Her eyes suddenly widened, as she realized that today was the day she would give birth to her first child. "Oh God…Jack…"

Rose looked over at the front door, where she began walking, but kept her hand over her middle. She struggled as she opened the door, and banged on Annie's door.

"Annie!" Rose cried, gritting her teeth against the pain. "Annie, please open the door!"

Seconds later, the door opened, revealing Annie, who was dressed in a simple blue dress.

"My God, Rose, what's wrong?" Annie asked.

"The baby…it's coming!" Rose cried, as she breathed in and out, in attempt to wash away the pain.

"Oh my God!" Annie said, suddenly growing nervous. "What should I do?"

"Get my mother…tell her, to get Jack, please!" Rose cried.

"Okay," Annie said, about to leave, but stopped. "But first, I'll get you in bed."

Rose nodded her head and allowed for Annie to take her to her bedroom, where she changed Rose into her nightgown, and laid her down on the bed, as she propped pillows behind her.

"Are you comfortable?" Annie asked, looking down at Rose.

Rose nodded her head, as she gripped onto the sheet.

"I'm fine," Rose said. "Just get Jack here, quick!"

"Okay…" Annie said, as she rushed out of the room, and went get Rose's mother, who was happy to hear the news that she would be a grandmother soon, and rushed to get Jack. Annie then came down to get Michael, who was shaving. "Mike, get the doctor. Rose is in labor."

"Oh, shit!" Michael said, as he rushed inside, and cleaned his face off, where he went out of his apartment and slammed his door shut. "I'll be right back with the doctor!"

Michael ran out of the building and went to get the doctor, who was three big blocks away from their building.

Annie had then ran up the stairs to tend to Rose, who suddenly screamed from having a contraction.

"How far apart are the contractions?" Annie asked, as she went towards Rose.

"So far, five minutes," Rose answered, as she breathed irregularly.

"Don't worry, Jack is going to be here pretty soon," Annie said. "And so will the doctor. I sent Mike to get him."

"Oh, Annie, what would I do without you?" Rose asked, looking over at her with a soft smile upon her face.

Minutes later, she heard the door slam open.

"Rose!" She heard Jack's voice call. "Rose, where are you?"

"I'm in here, Jack!" Rose called from the bedroom, where soon, she saw Jack stand by the doorway, his hair disheveled.

Jack rushed to her side, not realizing that Annie was there, and took hold of Rose's hand.

"How are you feeling?" Jack asked, looking into Rose's eyes.

"Fine," Rose said. "But the contractions—" Another rush of pain ran through her, and she gripped onto Jack's hand tightly. She let out an agonized scream as she leaned her head back. "Oh, God, get this baby out of me!"

Jack gritted his teeth against the pain that was in his hand, but he ignored it, for Rose needed him. He looked at her enlarged stomach, and realized that soon enough, he would become a father.

Suddenly they heard Mike's voice in the parlor room.

"Rose?" Michael called. "The doctor's here!"

"In the bedroom, Michael," Rose called, as she breathed in and out.

Soon enough, Dr. Thompson had entered the bedroom, with a medical bag in his hands. Her mother also stepped in.

"Oh, Rose, I can't believe I'm going to be a grandmother," Ruth said, smiling, as tears shone in her eyes.

Rose gave her mother a soft smile as she held Jack's hand.

"Okay, I'm going to ask of everyone to leave the room please," The doctor said. "Including you…" He told Jack.

"No!" Rose called, not letting go of Jack's hand. "He's staying here."

"I'm not allowed, Mrs. Dawson," Dr. Thompson said.

Rose then clenched her teeth angrily, as she glared at the doctor.

"I don't care about your fucking rules, all right, Dr. Thompson?" Rose said, her hormones getting to her. "Jack is staying with me and that is final! He's not going anywhere!"

Jack was surprised to hear such language coming from his wife's mouth, but just looked up at the doctor, pleading for him to stay.

"All right," Dr. Thompson said, sighing. "But the rest of you…out!"

The others left the room, after giving Rose a final glance. They closed the door behind them and waited in the parlor room.

"Okay, Mrs. Dawson," Dr. Thompson said, examining her. "You're dilated by three centimeters."

"Is that good?" Rose asked, looking over at him.

"It's normal," Dr. Thompson said. "But it would take hours to actually give birth to your child."

"Hours?" Rose asked, a worried expression shining on her face. "Oh, God, Jack…" Rose whispered as she gripped his hand, feeling a contraction hit her again.

"Shhh," Jack said, smoothing out her curls. "I'm here…everything will be all right."

Rose nodded her head as she breathed out.

* * *

Hours quickly passed. It was already four o'clock in the afternoon, and Rose's contractions were coming closer. Jack sat by her side, holding Rose's hand, and allowing her to tighten her grip around his, whenever she had a contraction hit her. Dr. Thompson examined her again, and had said that she was almost there. So far, her contractions were a minute apart, and soon enough, she would finally bring her child in the world. However, her hormones were really getting to her.

"Everything's fine now, Rose," Jack said. "Almost there."

"That's easy for you to say," Rose said, glaring angrily at Jack. "You don't have to go through the pain. You just had to have your pleasures and lovemaking, and…"

Rose screamed out as another contraction hit her. She gripped Jack's hand tightly, as she looked over at him.

"I'm sorry, Jack," Rose said, looking at Jack apologetically. "I'm really sorry. I didn't mean what I said…"

"I know," Jack said, his voice calm. "It's okay."

"Okay, Mrs. Dawson," Dr. Thompson said. "You're ready to bring your child into the world."

Rose nodded her head, as she was getting ready. She looked over at Jack, her face drenched in sweat, and her curls stuck to her face.

"I love you, Jack," Rose said, smiling softly. "I always will."

"Okay, Mrs. Dawson," Dr. Thompson said, positioning himself. "When I count to three, push, okay?"

Rose nodded her head, as she closed her eyes. Her hand gripped Jack's as she saw the vision of her father in her mind.

"One…"

Rose breathed heavily as she looked over at Jack, a nervous expression on her face. Within minutes, her baby would be born.

"Two…"

_Oh God…one more second, and it's closer…the baby is going to be born_, Rose thought as she clenched her teeth.

"Three…push!" Dr. Thompson said.

Rose gathered all the strength that was left in her body, and let out a push, along with a scream. She felt the baby push it's way through her.

"Good," Dr. Thompson said. "I see the head."

Jack looked at Rose, a gentle smile grazing his face. Tears shone in his eyes as he gripped onto Rose's hand lovingly.

"Okay, give me one last final push," Dr. Thompson said, holding out his hands from under her.

Rose cried, not wanting the bear the pain again.

"I can't…it hurts," Rose cried, tears sliding down her cheek.

"Rose, you could do this," Jack said, stroking the back of her hand lovingly. "C'mon, you could do this. You're strong, I know you are."

"I can't," Rose said, shaking her had, as she cried.

"Look," Jack said, pushing himself closer to her. "All my life, I never dreamed that I would fall in love with a girl like you. Nor did I ever dream of becoming a father. Now, I know that that fiery spirit is still alive inside you. I know you're strong enough to bring this baby into this world. Now, trust me on this, you're going to be a mother, and I'm going to be a father. Just believe in yourself."

Rose nodded her head. "I…trust…you…" Rose said, in-between breaths.

"Good, now c'mon," Jack said. "Bring this baby into the world."

Rose nodded her head and gathered her strength together, and pushed. She screamed, and gripped onto Jack's hand tightly, as she felt the baby slide from her body. Seconds later, she heard a baby's cry. Rose felt tears slide down her cheeks, as she looked over at Jack. A small smile came upon her lips, as she found that Jack was crying too.

"You did it…" Jack said, smiling as he leaned over, pressing his lips onto hers, numerous of times. "You did it…" Jack then pulled Rose into a hug, as he felt his tears slide down his cheeks.

Dr. Thompson smiled as he looked over at the two new parents.

"You have a healthy baby boy," Dr. Thompson said. "With a strong set of lungs, may I add."

Rose looked over at him, and smiled. Her body was drenched in sweat, and she sighed in exhaustion.

"Would you like to cut the umbilical cord?" Dr. Thompson asked, handing him the scissors.

Jack took the scissors and cut the cord, as the doctor cleaned his son up, and wrapped him with a light blue blanket. Dr. Thompson handed him his son, as he took care of Rose.

Jack looked down at his son, tears shining in his eyes. He had light blonde hair, and round cheeks. Seconds later, he opened his eyes, revealing a deep shade of blue. Jack's hand held his son carefully as he smiled down at him.

"You're my son," Jack whispered. He looked over at Rose and smiled brightly, as he walked over to her, handing her the baby. He sat at the edge of the bed, as he gazed down at his son. "He's beautiful Rose."

"Yes, he is," Rose said, smiling down at her child. "Got his looks from you."

"Yeah, but I'm sure he has your personality, and your smile," Jack said, looking down at Rose. He gave her a gentle, passionate kiss as he wrapped his arm around her.

"What are you going to name him?" Dr. Thompson asked, pulling out a birth certificate.

Rose smiled and looked down at her son. "William John Dawson," Rose answered.

Dr. Thompson nodded his head and scribbled down the baby's name and signed the certificate.

Jack looked down at Rose with loving eyes. John was his father's name, and having Rose give his son John as a middle name meant more to him than anything. He pressed his forehead against hers as he smiled down at her.

"We're parents," Jack whispered, as he gazed down at his son. He smiled. "Hey buddy…I'm your dad. We're going to be the best of buds, I could tell. I'll teach you everything there is to know. And maybe you will learn how to draw, just like me. What do you say, huh?"

Jack extended his forefinger, as he felt his son grasp it tightly. Jack smiled, and let his thumb graze William's small fingers gently.

"That's my boy," Jack said, smiling, tears filling his eyes.

His son, William, looked like an angel. It was as if he was pulled down from heaven and given to them. They were blessed with a wonderful child, a child that would surely be loved and cared for. Jack gave Rose a single glance, and found that she was sound asleep—from exhaustion. Jack leaned down and gave Rose's forehead a gentle kiss, and pulled the cover over her, with the free hand. William stretched out his arm and let out a soft cry, then whimpered. Jack rocked him back and forth and hummed to him. He looked over at the doctor, who was packing things up, ready to leave.

"How is she?" Jack asked, looking over his shoulder, seeing his angel fast asleep.

"She's doing fine," Dr. Thompson replied. "Just don't have her doing much work for this week. She deserves the rest."

"I'll keep that in mind, doctor," Jack said. "Thank you so much."

Dr. Thompson smiled. "No problem," He said. "And congratulations. I'm sure William, here, will be a fine, handsome man when he grows up."

Jack smiled. "I hope so," He glanced down at his son, who looked up at him, with curious eyes. "Thanks again, doctor. I really appreciate it."

"Like I said before, no problem," Dr. Thompson said. "It's my job to bring babies into the world. Well, I guess I'll see you in a week. I'm going to come over to see how she's doing and how the baby's doing, okay?"

"Not a problem at all, Dr. Thompson," Jack said.

"Goodbye, Mr. Dawson," Dr. Thompson said.

"It's Jack," Jack corrected. "Just call me Jack."

"Okay…Jack," Dr. Thompson said. "Well, I have to go. I got another patient who needs me in another hour. Have a nice day, Jack."

"I will, bye," Jack said, leading him towards the door, as he opened it, and let the doctor go through the parlor room, where everyone had stood up.

Dr. Thompson just smiled at them, then left the apartment. Jack, however, was still behind the door in the bedroom, taking a small peek in the parlor room. He had noticed that Fabrizio and Angelina had arrived as well. Jack looked down at his son, smiled sweetly at him, then decided to go into the parlor room, to show him off to the guests.

As Jack appeared into the parlor room, the guests looked up at him, then looked at the bundle in his arms and gasped quietly. Ruth was the first to come towards him.

"Is…is this him?" Ruth asked, looking up at Jack, tears filling her eyes. "This is my grandson?"

Jack smiled and nodded. "Yes, it is, Ruth," Jack said. "His name is William John Dawson—named after his respected grandfathers."

Ruth placed a hand over her mouth, as she looked up at Jack, then back down at her grandson.

"W-William?" Ruth muttered. "Oh…how I miss him…that's sweet of you, to name him after my deceased husband…"

"It wasn't my doing," Jack corrected. "It was all Rose's idea, and she honored my father too. My father's name was John Dawson, and it made me remember all the good times I had with him. Now, I'll have a part of him with my son, always."

"Mind if I hold him?" Ruth asked, looking over at Jack. "It's been a while since I held a baby."

Jack nodded and carefully placed William in Ruth's arms, and smiled as he placed one hand in his pocket, and the other over his son's thin blonde hair.

"Hi…I'm your grandmother, Ruth," Ruth said. "I promise to love you the best I can, my darling William, just as I had with your grandfather. Oh, how he would've loved you. I just wish he was here to hold you in his arms and just spoil you rotten."

A single tear slid down Ruth's cheek as she gazed down at her grandson, who outstretched his arm and pressed it on her chest. Ruth let out a soft giggle as she found her grandson's blue eyes gaze up at her.

"He has your eyes, Jack," Ruth commented. "So intense and beautiful. I could look into them all day."

"Thanks," Jack said, looking down at his son.

"He's beautiful, Jack," Ruth complimented. "You and Rose had done a great job."

Jack felt a blush appear on his cheeks and he smiled sheepishly. Jack slid his other hand in his pocket and just looked down at his son, who was slowly beginning to fall asleep.

"Here," Ruth said, handing him back to Jack. "He's such an angel."

"Of course," Jack said. "Just like his mother."

"Where is Rose by the way?" Ruth asked.

"Asleep in the bedroom," Jack said. "You could see her if you like."

"I'll be right back," Ruth said, as she pressed a gentle hand on his biceps, before heading over to her daughter's bedroom.

"Lui è bello bambino, Jack," Fabrizio commented as he looked down at the new member of the Dawson family. "Looks just like 'a you…"

Jack smiled and pressed a gentle hand on Fabrizio's shoulder. "Thanks Fabri," Jack said. "If it weren't for you, I would not be here, with Rose right now."

"S�, you would have," Fabrizio said, his heavy accent noticeable.

"No, I would not," Jack said. "I would've left Rose alone, just as she had asked, and I would never had the chance to tell her I loved her—and I love her still."

"She look for you down below decks before," Fabrizio said. "When 'a she wore the beautiful dress…with shawl I think…but she look for you, and went to you. Remember that."

"She looked for me?" Jack asked. "I didn't know that."

"She went down to me and ask me where you were," Fabrizio told him. "She look like she really want to parlare con tu."

"Fate brought us together, and kept us together," Jack said.

"Like we Italians say, amore is not logical…it is just there to bring due persone together. Helga—she died—but I still love her—and I love Angelina. I will always miss Helga, even if we no understand our language. So, you and la bella Rosa, has a wonderful, unique love…e tu e bella Rosa will last forever."

Jack smiled. "I just want to say that thanks for being there for me when I needed you the most—and thanks for being here with me, as you are now. I really appreciate everything you have done for me."

"Prego, but, I must thank you too," Fabrizio added. "Grazie, Jack. Grazie. Thank you for bringing me to l'America. Like you promised."

"Remember, Fabri, the Dawson's never break their promises, and if I make a promise, I'm gonna keep my word and make it happen," Jack said. He then remembered the promise he made to himself when he had bought the house back in Santa Monica. "Speaking of promises, I promised Rose that we would be moving to Santa Monica, and just so happens that I had bought a house through telegram in Santa Monica, and I had also promised myself that once the baby's born, we're gonna be moving there, so…"

"You're not going to be living here anymore?" Annie asked, already having tears fill her eyes.

Jack just shook her head sadly. "Rose loves Santa Monica, and I have promised her that we'd move there, when we were on our honeymoon, and so, now that I have bought the house, we're going to move there next week."

"Oh, Jack," Annie said. "I'm going to miss you. And Rose."

"We'll write," Jack said. He looked down at his son. "And I'm sure you want to hold my son."

"If you would not mind," Annie said, hope shining in her eyes.

"Sure," Jack said, handing William carefully to Annie. "Watch the head…"

"Oh, he's beautiful, Jack," Annie said. "Makes me wish that I could be a mother."

"Maybe someday you will," Jack said, looking over at her, then at Michael, who just stood in front of the coffee table, hands in his pockets.

Annie followed his gaze, and blushed. She looked down at William and smiled.

"Hi, Willy," Annie said, admiring the new nickname she had given him. "I'm your Aunt Annabelle, but you could call me Aunt Annie, of course."

Jack chuckled softly as he watched Annie treat his son as if he could talk.

"He is bello, Jack," Angelina said, her voice soft and sweet. "You are a great father …and great person. Good luck on trip to Santa Monica…"

Jack smiled. "Thanks, Angelina," He said, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure you and Fabri will have the same thing Rose and I have…"

Angelina smiled and gazed into Jack's eyes. "Grazie…"

Jack looked over at Fabrizio who smiled at him.

"Tu sono un bene amico," Fabrizio said.

"So are you," Jack said.

Fabrizio smiled, then reached in his pocket, where he pulled out a handkerchief and skillfully wiped the bead of sweat that was forming at the top of his forehead, and clutched onto the fabric.

"Hearing la bella Rosa scream like 'a that made me feel nervous," Fabrizio commented, letting out a relaxed sigh, as he placed the handkerchief back into his pocket.

"Well, me and Angelina have to go," Fabrizio said. "I'll see you later, Jack."

"Okay, Fabri," Jack said, giving him a brief, brotherly hug. "See you around."

"S�," Fabrizio said, smiling. "Ciao, Jack. Congratulazioni, Jack."

Jack nodded and waved to his best friend, as he watched him take Angelina by the hand sweetly, before he headed over to the apartment door, opening it, then disappearing into the hallway.

Jack turned to Annie, who was rocking back and forth slowly, as William whimpered in her arms. Jack smiled, then walked towards her, ready to take his son.

"Thanks for letting me hold him, Jack," Annie said. "He's wonderful."

"Thanks," Jack said, carefully holding his son, who looked as if he were about to cry. He looked up at Annie, his blue eyes shining with happiness. "Thanks for being here for Rose. I don't know what I would've done if she was left alone during the birth…"

"It's not a problem, Jack," Annie said. "Really."

Jack smiled and looked down at his son, as he covered his body with the blue blanket.

"I have to go," Annie said. "See you later, Jack."

"Okay," Jack said. "Thanks for coming."

"No problem," Annie said.

Jack nodded and watched as Annie left the apartment, leaving Michael to be the last person in the parlor room.

"So, you're a father now, huh?" Michael said, walking towards him. "How does it feel like?"

"Wonderful, scary, responsible…" Jack said. "But I'm glad to be a father, though. I have this feeling within my heart that makes me just want to shout out to the world that this little creature is my son. And to think that I would never become a father…"

"Why would you think that?" Michael asked, looking over at Jack, brow raised.

"Well, before I met Rose, I was out on my own," Jack said. "And during my journey, I never thought to meet a girl like Rose, nor have I ever thought of marrying her or anything like that. She means so much to me, that if God forbid, something happened to her, I'd be crushed. I love her, Mike. Probably more than I should, but I can't help myself. She's my wife—and the mother to my new son. I would not know what I'd do without Rose."

"Well, Jack, you have her with you, and you have a healthy son," Michael said, patting his shoulder. "I'll leave you three alone. I gotta head off anyway. My mother's visiting later, and I don't want her to show up when I'm not there."

Jack laughed and nodded his head, understanding. "Thanks for everything, Mike,"

"Not a problem," Michael said, smiling at him, before he left the apartment, leaving Jack and his son alone in the parlor room.

Jack looked down at his son, who's face scrunched up and let out a sharp wail. His tiny, clenched fists moved around, as he kicked his feet. His eyes were squeezed shut, as his mouth formed a wide 'O' while he cried.

"Shhh," Jack said, rocking back and forth. "Everything's okay, buddy. I know you're hungry, but mommy's asleep now…shhh…"

Despite his comforting words, William wailed loudly. Jack chuckled then headed towards the bedroom door, where he opened it, then stepped inside, surprised to find that Rose was sitting upright, with pillows propped behind her.

Jack looked down at William and smiled.

"See what you did?" Jack said, as if he accused his son for waking Rose up. "You woke mommy up."

Rose laughed, her flushed face brightening. "Don't blame him for waking me, Jack. He's hungry,"

Jack looked over at Rose and smiled.

"Okay, buddy, you have your wish," Jack said, walking towards Rose, as he gently placed William in her arms. Jack ran his hands gently over his son's thin blonde hair and smiled.

He watched as Rose exposed one enlarged breast, as his son nibbled on it, drinking the milk provided by the mother. He smiled, as he turned over to his mother-in-law, who just looked up at him with loving eyes.

"Congratulations, Jack," Ruth said. "You have a wonderful son."

"Thank you," Jack said. He looked over at Rose, finding that she smiled sweetly down at William.

"Well, I better get going," Ruth said. "I'm sure Rose deserves a well needed rest, and I would only be in the way."

"No, you would not be—" Jack began.

"Hush now," Ruth said, holding out her hand. "I know these things—I gave birth to Rose, and I remembered feeling exhausted, so don't you dare think that I won't be in the way. If I stay, I'll just keep Rose up. She deserves a rest, and besides, I have to head to work. Good thing I took the morning off."

Jack smiled. "Okay, mom, thanks," Jack said, knowing that Ruth allowed him to call her 'mom'.

"Okay, Jack. I'll visit later," Ruth said, running a hand over Jack's cheek before she looked over at Rose, waved, then left the apartment herself.

Jack just stood there, both hands in his pockets, as he let out a sigh. He looked over his shoulder and smiled. Rose looked like a professional. It was as if she had been a mother many times before. He walked towards her and pulled out a chair, and sat beside her, smiling down at his newborn son.

In the next room, there was a baby room. Jack had bought a crib, a rocking chair, and other things needed for the baby, and had placed them in the guest room, with Fabrizio's and Michael's help. Jack could not help but smile as he thought that within a week, they'll be going to Santa Monica—again. He looked over at Rose, and ran his hand gently over her curls, which were a bit damp with sweat, but he didn't mind.

Rose looked over at Jack and smiled sweetly at him, as she nursed her son. Having given birth for the first time had made Rose feel as if she had accomplished a hard task. Of course, it was painful giving birth, but it was also worth it. She would give birth to Jack's child many times more, as long as he was the father. She also know that William would not be the last child she would give birth to. She knew that there would be many more children after him, and Rose had no mind bearing them, then giving birth to them. She had done it before, sure enough, she could do it again.

"Rose," Jack murmured, as he sat quietly beside her.

"Hmmm?" Rose said, looking up.

"Uh, remember on Christmas, when I told you that I bought the house in Santa Monica?" Jack asked.

"Yes," Rose said, turning her attention back to her son, who was still nibbling on her breast.

"Well," Jack said, running his fingers through his hair. "I promised myself that once the baby's born, we'll move, and I was thinking that in the next week, we'll be able to finally move to Santa Monica."

"That soon?" Rose asked, her eyebrows raised.

"Well, yeah," Jack said. "I don't wanna wait, Rose. I think it's best that we move as soon as possible, and I'll give it until next Saturday, so we could start packing until then."

Rose nodded her head and put on a bright smile upon her face.

"Okay," Rose said. She looked down at her son and pressed her lips gently on his forehead. "You're already a half hour old, my little one. You're already growing right before my eyes."

Jack smiled at the sight and got up. "I'm gonna go out for awhile, okay?"

Rose looked over at him, holding William close.

"How long will you be gone?" Rose asked, glimpsing down at her son.

"Just for a bit," Jack said. "I'm gonna go to the gallery and quit my job there, that way I'll be with you for the next week until we move."

"I love you," Rose murmured, looking up at him.

Jack smiled. "I love you too,"

With that, Jack left the bedroom, and closed the door behind him, before he left the apartment building, heading over to the gallery.

A/N: Review!


	46. Saying Goodbye

A/N: I'm so sorry for the long delay. It's just that school is really stressful, and within a month, I'm gonna start reviewing for the regents, so I will have NO time to update...but in the summer, if I pass all my classes, I will be able to, so please bear with me...I hope you guys like this chapter...:D

**Chapter Forty-Six**

January,21,1913

A week had quickly passed by since the birth of Jack and Rose's son. One week old William John Dawson was sleeping soundly in his basinet, covered in a warm blue blanket with a hat placed upon his head. Rose was dressed in a dark red dress, which was velvet in texture, and whose skirt fell down to her ankles. The sleeves were long, and the front of her dress was low-cut. Her stomach was now flat, making her feel empty, for she had grown accustomed to a baby wiggling inside of her. She was packing up the belongings that Jack and Rose had owned in the apartment, for they were to move to Santa Monica in the next three hours. It was recently ten o'clock in the morning.

Jack was out, talking with Michael and Fabrizio, at a small café nearby. Jack had packed up the other belongings, only leaving the clothes to be packed, which Rose had just finished doing. Rose set the luggage by the door, as she went to the bedroom, to retrieve her son. She lifted the basinet and took it to the parlor room, where she set it on the coffee table, as she watched her son sleep. A small smile came across her face, as she reached over, slipping her forefinger into his clenched fist. He whimpered under her disturbance, but had not awakened from his slumber. A soft knock on the door had brought Rose out of her trance.

She looked over to the door, as she got up, took one glance at her son, then walked towards the door, where she opened it, revealing her mother. Ever since they had told Ruth that they would be moving, Ruth had been emotional. She had begged for Rose to stay or to bring her with them, but nothing would convince them.

"Hello, mother," Rose said, a gentle smile spread across her face.

"Rose, are you sure you want to leave?" Ruth asked, looking into her daughter's eyes. "I mean, you just have given birth to William, there, and…"

"Mother, I'm fine!" Rose reassured. "Willy is only a week old, and I promise you he'll be under good care with Jack and I. Besides, I am his mother."

"I know," Ruth said. "And I'm yours."

Rose sighed, as she stepped aside to let her mother go inside the room.

"Mother, you have to remember that I'm eighteen and married," Rose said. "I'm no longer the little girl that you thought I was. You can't control me anymore, mother. I'm independent, as is Jack and little Willy here."

"I know that, dear, but…" Ruth said, sighing. She headed towards the coffee table, where William slept in his basinet. "…I'm just going to miss you three so, so much. Especially my grandson."

"We'll, write, mother," Rose said. "And we'll visit. And sure enough, you could visit as well. It's just that, I'm getting tired of New York, and I don't want William to grow up here. I want him to grow into more of a safer environment, and California just seems fit."

"But why that far?" Ruth asked.

"Because…" Rose began, as she glanced over at her mother, who held a gloomy expression on her face. Rose let out a soft sigh. "…because that's where Jack and I have fulfilled our promises…because Jack and I have talked about it on _Titanic_, and that's where I feel that Jack and I will fulfill our dreams. Mother, you have to understand how important it is for us to move there. I know it's far, but…Santa Monica is the only place I could ever think of moving to. Besides, Jack had promised me on our honeymoon that we would move there, and now…he fulfilled his promise to me."

"You married a good man, Rose," Ruth said. "A good man, with a good heart. I'm just glad you haven't listened to me."

"That was the past mother," Rose said. "Let's just leave it there."

"I'll try to," Ruth said, her head hanging down.

Rose walked towards her mother, and placed a secure hand on her shoulder.

"Mother," Rose said, watching as her mother lifted her head, to gaze into her eyes. "I'll always be your daughter, no matter what happens. Please, don't think that I'm leaving you, because I'm not. There will be more times that we'll talk with each other that, I assure you, it'll feel as if we have never left."

"Where has the time gone?" Ruth asked, her eyes watering with her tears. "It seems like yesterday that I have held you in my arms, now look at you—married with a new son. I just wish I were a better mother to you before…"

"Mother…" Rose said, her throat choking from her sudden tears, as she pulled her mother into a sweet hug. "You have been a good mother to me. Even those days before I have met Jack. I know you have wanted what was best for me, but you saw the wrong ways, that's all. Otherwise, you have been a great mother."

"And you have been a great daughter, Rose," Ruth said. "I'm just going to miss you…"

"Oh, mother…" Rose hugged her mother yet again, allowing her tears to flow, as she felt her mother sob within her embrace. "I'll miss you too."

Ruth held her daughter close to her, as she placed a motherly kiss upon her cheek.

"Take care of William, here, will you?" Ruth asked. "I wouldn't want anything to happen to my beloved grandson."

"Don't worry, I will," Rose said, smiling.

"And I want to thank you for naming him after your father," Ruth added. "It was sweet of you."

"It is my pleasure, mother," Rose said. "There was something inside of me that told me that William was the perfect name for my firstborn son."

Ruth stroked Rose's cheek lovingly, as she placed a tender smile upon her face.

Just then, the door opened, as voices were heard, one of which had belonged to Jack. Rose smiled and stepped towards the door, finding Jack dressed in his casual clothes, with a smile on his face.

"Jack!" Rose said, smiling, as she went towards him, kissing him with much love and happiness. Even when he was gone for two hours, she missed him deeply.

"Mmmm…" Jack said, after they broke from their short kiss. "Missed me, didn't ya?"

"Too much…" Rose admitted.

"I was only gone for two hours, and you missed me?" Jack asked, stepping inside the room, followed by Fabrizio and Michael.

"Well, I'm in love with you," Rose said. "What can I say? And I'm sure you missed me as much as I have missed you…admit it!"

Jack chuckled and nodded. "I admit it, I have," Jack said, giving Rose a tender kiss on her forehead.

"I knew you would," Rose said, smiling sweetly, as she watched Jack head over towards the basinet.

"How's my little boy doing?" Jack asked, glancing over at the sleeping infant.

"Well, he's sound asleep," Rose said. "And let's just hope it stays that way. He kept me up all night last night."

"Awww, you could've called for me to help you," Jack said, looking over at Rose.

"I just couldn't wake you up," Rose said. "You look so adorable when you're asleep."

Jack grinned and let out a heartwarming laugh.

"So, I'm the one that's adorable, huh?" Jack asked.

"Well…only when you're asleep," Rose said.

"Mamma mia, che bel bambino!" Fabrizio said, as he looked at sleeping William. "You two are very lucky."

"Thanks, Fabri," Jack said, patting him on his back.

"I'm 'a gonna miss you," Fabrizio said, looking up at Jack. "You like a brother to me… tu sono mio fratello, no?"

"Of course we are," Jack said, a gentle smile pasted upon his face. "You're always like a brother to me."

Fabrizio held something in his hand, that had been given to him by his father, Guiseppe, before he died, and something that he had treasured since then. He had worn it when he had met Jack, and when they won the poker game, in Southampton. He had worn it on the Ship of Dreams, and held it deep inside his pockets during the dreadful sinking. It had gotten damaged, but he had taken care of that, and since then, it held more memories and more value than it had before. The item that he had held in his hand was none other than the Italian hat that he had always worn. The hat that he was proud to wear, and the hat that was always placed upon his dark head.

"Jack, I 'a have something for you," Fabrizio said, his accent thick.

"Hmmm?" Jack said, looking into Fabrizio's warm brown eyes.

Fabrizio looked down at the hat one last time, before he exposed it to Jack.

"This is 'a yours now," Fabrizio said. "I give it to you."

"Ah, no, Fabri," Jack said, shaking his head, as he looked down at the hat, then back up at him. "I couldn't take it. It belonged to your father, and besides, it's your favorite hat."

"No, no," Fabrizio said, refusing Jack's protest. "Mio papa, is in my heart—just like your mama e papa are—but, this is my gift to you…so you remember me, and keep me in your heart."

Jack's eyes filled with tears, as he looked down at the hat that was now in his hands. He knew how much Fabrizio loved this hat, and for him just to give it to him, meant more to him than anything. It was as if Fabrizio was giving him a part of himself to remember by. Jack knew, however, that he would never forget Fabrizio. He was his best friend—his brother. He was always there for him when Jack had needed him the most, and had encouraged him to go back to America.

"Fabri…" Jack said, looking over at Fabrizio. "Thank you. It means a lot, and I promise, I will never forget you."

Fabrizio smiled, and threw his arms around him, in a brotherly hug. He felt Jack return the gesture, as tears were beginning to brim at the corner of his eyes, but held them back, to stay strong and brave. He was, after all, a man.

"Addio, Jack," Fabrizio said, patting him on his back. "Take care of little bambino, e la bella Rosa."

"I will," Jack said, giving Fabrizio a brotherly pat. "And I'll remember to write."

Fabrizio smiled and nodded his head. He knew he would miss Jack, but he also knew that Jack had a life to live, and a family to take care of. He knew how much California had meant to Rose, and knew how Jack was willing to fulfill her on her wish. He knew Jack too well. After all, he had hung around him for a little more than two years. Fabrizio turned to Rose, and smiled, still amazed at her beauty. She still held that fiery glow in her hair, and the love shining in her eyes. He never failed to know just how much Rose was in love with Jack.

"Rose," Fabrizio said, stepping closer. "You are a good woman, and I know how much you love Jack. Jack loves you—he tell me lots of times, before. When we were on the ship. Before everything happen, he always tell me how much he loves you."

Rose smiled sweetly, knowing that Jack would soon be heartbroken to be separated from his best friend…a brotherly friend. She placed a gentle hand upon his cheek.

"Fabri, I'm sure that you and Angelina will have the same affection towards each other as Jack and I have," Rose said. "And I'm sure that Helga will be in your heart always, no matter what. She's watching over you, Fabri, I know it. Just as my father is watching over me."

Fabrizio nodded, his brown eyes looking down, then back up at her eyes.

"I'll 'a write to you the best I can," Fabrizio said. "Learning to write in English is hard, but Angelina is teaching me little by little. In no time, I could write you a letter."

"And I'm sure that Jack and I will be delighted to read it," Rose said, her eyes shimmering in her tears, as a broad smile was spread across her face.

"Va bene," Fabrizio said, smiling as well.

Rose smiled and leaned in, pressing her lips gently upon his cheek.

"You've been a good friend, Fabri," Rose said. "And I'm sure that someday, you'll be a good husband, and a father."

"Someday," Fabrizio said, as if he were certifying her statement.

"Well, am I gonna miss you, Rose," Michael said, standing beside her.

Rose turned her attention towards Michael, and couldn't help but smile.

"As am I," Rose said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Take care, Rose," Michael said. "Be sure that Willy is safe, and that Jack is sane. He goes crazy without you."

Rose laughed, and looked over at her husband, who was having a small chat with her mother.

"I'm sure he does," Rose said. "Just as I do when he's not around."

"Well you're both in love," Michael said. "I can't blame ya."

"Just as you and Annie are," Rose added. "When are you thinking of proposing to her?"

"Soon," Michael said. "Probably 'round next month or so. I want to find the perfect timing…like Valentine's Day."

Rose nodded her head, smiling softly.

"Just remember to invite us to your wedding," Rose added. "I wouldn't wanna miss it for the world."

"I'll be sure to," Michael said. "I'm sure Annie would love to have you there—probably as part of the wedding."

"And I'll be happy to be there," Rose said.

"Aw, come here…" Michael spread out his hands, and let Rose embrace him. He held her close, and placed a soft kiss upon her cheek. "I'm gonna miss ya, Rose."

"Me too," Rose said. "Where's Annie?"

As if on cue, the door opened, revealing Annie in an evergreen colored dress, with her soft brown curls cascading down her back. She held a saddened expression upon her face, as her soft blue eyes glanced towards Rose.

"There you are," Rose said, smiling softly, as she made her way towards Annie.

"I'm going to miss you, Rose," Annie said, tears brimming at the corner of her eyes.

"So am I, Annie," Rose said, pulling her into a friendly hug. "You've been such a great friend."

"So have you," Annie said. "I'm just going to miss having you around. And I'm going to miss little Willy here."

Annie looked over at the basinet, where the young infant slept. She looked over at Jack, who smiled at her, and then returned her attention back to Rose.

"Remember that we're going to write," Rose said. "And we'll visit on various occasions."

"I know, but it still wouldn't be the same," Annie said. "You'll come, then you'll go. No difference."

Rose sighed, feeling her heartbreak at the farewell that she was making to her best friend.

"I'm sorry, Annie," Rose said. "It hurts me to leave here too, but…I always wanted to live in Santa Monica and…I'm sure you could visit as well. It'll be wonderful to have you as a guest."

"I will, Rose," Annie said. "I'll probably come visit for Easter, maybe."

"And I'll be waiting for you," Rose said. "You've been like a sister to me. A sister that I have never had, and I really appreciate having you as a friend."

Rose smiled. "Me too,"

At that moment, she heard soft whimpering coming from the basinet, so Rose turned, finding that her son was waving his fists around, as his face scrunched up and his mouth formed a wide circle, as he let out a sharp wail. He kicked his feet and moved his head around, as he cried to be picked up.

"Aw, it's okay, buddy," Jack said, bending down to lift his son from the basinet. "Daddy's here…shhh…everything is all right now."

Jack looked down at his son, and rocked him back and forth, as his crying stopped, and was now whimpering softly, looking up at Jack with wide blue eyes. Jack smiled and looked over at Rose, who was smiling brightly at him. Jack winked at her, then blew her a kiss.

Rose blew Jack a kiss as well, and smiled, as she turned her attention back to Annie.

"We'll be leaving within a half hour," Rose said. "So we could reach the train station in time."

Annie nodded her head. "I hope you three get there safely,"

"We will," Rose said. "I'm sure we will."

Rose looked over at Jack, who was cradling their son, and smiled, for she knew that her life, so far, was more than anything she had ever asked for.

* * *

A half hour came and went. Fabrizio, Michael and Jack were taking the luggage down to Michael's car, who will drive them to the train station. Rose was cradling her son, as Annie held the baby bag that had the necessities needed to care for William while they're on the train. Rose looked at her mother, then back at Annie, finding that they both held the same expression upon their faces. Rose pressed her lips together, as she glanced down at her son.

"Well, I guess we better head downstairs," Rose said, looking up. She looked over at her mother, who had tears sliding down her cheeks. "I'm going to miss both of you so, so much. Be sure to write."

"We will," Ruth said, her voice choked up from her tears. "Goodbye, Rose."

"Bye, mother," Rose said, walking towards her, giving her a one arm hug. She had done the same to Annie. "Bye, Annie."

Annie looked down at William, and smiled.

"Bye, Willy," Annie said. "Aunt Annie is going to miss you so much, you know that."

William was slowly drifting off into a light nap, as his head rested against his mother's chest.

"Bye my darling grandson," Ruth said, looking over Rose's shoulder, down at her only grandson. "I'll be missing you so much. Grandma Ruth is going to write and send you gifts, you know that, right?"

Rose smiled, and held back her tears, as she saw her mother say goodbye to her son. She knew that they would see each other again. More times than needed, probably. The door opened, as Jack peeked his head in.

"Are you ready, Rose?" Jack asked, looking over at her, then at Annie and Ruth.

"Yes, Jack," Rose said, looking down at her son, and wrapping the blanket tightly around him, since it was chilly outside. She also took a blanket from the baby bag and placed it over her son, so he wouldn't be too cold. Besides, he was one week old.

Rose walked towards Jack, who had placed an arm over her shoulder, leading her out of the apartment for good. Annie and Ruth followed right behind them, as they headed down the stairs, and out of the apartment. They greeted the chilled breeze, and Rose clutched onto her son, pressing him gently towards her chest, as Jack took her to the car, where he opened the backseat, letting Rose slide in first. Annie and Ruth stood by the front entrance of the building, hugging themselves from the cold of the wind. Rose waved to them from inside the car, as she watched Jack step into the car. Fabrizio sat on the front seat, beside Michael, who started the car. Jack pulled the door closed, and looked out the window, at his mother-in-law and at Annie, who waved to them, tears spilling down their cheeks. Jack waved back, having a small smile spread across his face. Just then, Michael pulled of the curb, and drove off to the train station, leaving Annie and Ruth to stand there, until the car disappeared from their sight.

Minutes later, they had reached the train station, and Jack opened the door, helping Rose out. Rose gripped onto William, as she stepped on the sidewalk, while she turned, waiting for Jack to stand beside her. Fabrizio and Michael stepped out of the car as well, heading to the trunk of the car, to retrieve the luggage. Jack carried two valises, while he nodded his head towards the door, where Rose went inside the train station, followed by Jack, Fabrizio, and Michael. Rose found that the train station was filled with passengers who were waiting to board the train that would take them westward.

There was a man pushing a luggage cart, and he stopped in front of the four.

"Would you like for me to put your luggage on the train?" The man asked.

"Sure," Jack said, handing the man the two valises he held, as did Michael and Fabrizio.

"Thank you," The man said. "Name?"

"Dawson," Jack said, nodding his head.

The man scribbled down his name on a piece of paper and placed it on top of the valise's that had belonged to them. He then pushed the cart towards another passenger.

Jack had his arm around rose's waist, as they heard a loud whistle coming from the upcoming train. His hair flipped and flapped from the wind, as the train finally came to a halt, while the passengers who were aboard it disembarked.

Rose had her hand over William's ear, to muffle out the loud noise, and leaned against Jack, to be protected by the arms of the man she loves. She felt someone place their hand upon her shoulder, and Rose looked over, finding that Fabrizio was smiling sweetly at her.

"Be safe, la bella Rosa," Fabrizio said, pulling out his handkerchief, and ran it over his eyes, wiping the sudden tears that had managed to escape his brown eyes. "And take 'a care of little William here. He deserves love from you."

Rose smiled. "Thank you," Rose said, softly. "And I know he deserves all the love he could get. Especially with a father like Jack."

"Arriverderci, Rose," Fabrizio said.

"Goodbye, Fabri," Rose said, tears glistening over her eyes. "I'm going to miss you."

"Me too," Fabrizio said.

Fabrizio gave Rose a tender hug, as he placed a friendly kiss upon her cheek.

Rose smiled and looked over at Jack. She watched as Fabrizio walked towards him, to say a final farewell. Rose moved away a bit, to give them their privacy, so they could say their goodbye's.

Michael walked towards Rose, his hands in his pockets.

"Guess this is goodbye, huh?" Michael said, looking over at Rose.

"Guess so," Rose said. "But remember that we'll always write."

"And so will I," Michael said.

Michael gave Rose a gentle hug, and looked down at the bundle in her arms.

"Uncle Mike is gonna miss you, buddy," Michael said, running his hand over William's gentle blonde hair. He bent down and placed a kiss upon his forehead. "Be good to your mother. She's a wonderful woman."

Rose smiled, and looked over at Jack, who was smiling tenderly at her. Just then, the whistle blew, indicating that the passengers should board, so Rose took one last look at Michael and Fabrizio, before she rushed off to Jack's side, who had placed a secure arm around her shoulder, as he helped Rose onto the train, pulling himself up right behind her. He turned, and waved to his friends, with a smile pasted on his face.

Rose went inside their assigned cabin, and sat down on the bed to the left. She looked down at William, with a motherly smile upon her face. He squirmed under her arms, and was beginning to whimper. Rose knew that he was hungry, so she pulled down the sleeve of her dress, and exposed a bulged breast, as her son drank up the milk provided. She looked down at her son, and smiled sweetly. She looked up over the window, finding that Fabrizio and Michael were waving, and she smiled.

Jack went inside the train, and went into the cabin that was assigned to them, and pulled open the door, finding that Rose was breastfeeding their son. A content smile came across his face, as he closed the door behind him, and looked out the window, giving Fabrizio and Michael a final wave, before the warning whistle blew, where minutes later, the train began moving. Jack continued to wave to his good friends, until they were out of sight, and once they were, Jack looked over at Rose and his son, and sat beside her.

He looked down at his son, and smiled, as he found that being a father was something that meant as much to him as being a husband to the woman he loved. As the train sped through the tracks, he gave Rose a kiss upon her cheek, as he walked over to his bed, at the opposite side, and pulled out his portfolio from the bag that he had carried for Rose. He opened the cover of the portfolio, and turned to a clean sheet of paper, as he pulled out a piece of lead pencil, and began to draw Rose nursing their son.

Fabrizio watched as the train moved away from the station, and he felt a piece of his heart break, for he knew that he probably would not see Jack for awhile. Jack was indeed, like a brother to him, and as he watched him move away from him, he felt his whole life change. He pulled out the handkerchief that was tucked inside his pocket, and dabbed at his eyes, wiping away the sudden tears that were brimming at the corner of his eyes. He sniffed, and placed the handkerchief back into his pocket. He knew Jack and Rose would live a happy life together, in Santa Monica, and maybe someday, he would move to Santa Monica as well. Someday.

He turned to Michael, who just gave him a smile, and patted him on his back.

"Don't worry, buddy," Michael said, placing a hand in his pocket. "He'll be all right. I'm sure of that."

"I know…" Fabrizio said, giving him a content smile. "I am 'a sure he is. He's a good man, and la bella Rosa loves him…a lot."

"He sure does," Michael said. "Why don't we go back, huh? I'm sure Angelina misses you already."

"I miss her too…" Fabrizio said, and with that, the two left, keeping the three Dawson's in their hearts, and hoping that someday, in the near future, that they would visit.

A/N: Review!


	47. A Love That Never Fades

A/N: This is it. This is the last chapter to the whole story. It has been a wonderful time to write this story, as much as I know I messed up in a few chapters, but what can I do? This is the first story that I have finished, and I should say I'm proud of myself. It may not be as good as most of you had wanted it to be, but I had a fun time writing it. It's what I always did on my spare time, and I really loved writing this story. I started it almost a year ago, and I finished it today - 4/23/05, and I should give myself a pat on the shoulder, for I have done it. I thought I never would, but I have. Well, are you guys thinking that this is officially THE END? Like, I'm not gonna write a sequel! You're wrong! I'm gonna start writing one once I finish writing this little thing you're reading now. Well, the title of the sequel will be**Love is the OnlyWay to Go**...thought long and hard for this one. Well, I would like to thank all the wonderful reviews that were given for this story -- good and bad -- for I have never thought that this story would have over a hundred reviews...I would also like to thank Jamie for some ideas for this story (thanks girl!) and to thank Insectlover for wonderful ideas as well -- like the handkerchief used in the story, was her idea, and I was glad to use it. Thanks. I really appreciate it. I would also like to thank for the readers. Thank you, so, so much for taking your time and reading my creation. I have never thought my story would be as good as it was, and I really appreciate it. Thanks for all the advice that was given -- I used some, I didn't use some -- but still, thanks. So, why don't I stop babbling and let you read the chapter, okay? lol. Enjoy

* * *

**Chapter Forty-Seven**

The train sped through the land, taking Jack and Rose, along with their newborn son, towards Santa Monica. Jack had just finished sketching the portrait of his wife and his son, and smiled down at the drawing. His eyes glanced upward, watching as Rose covered her exposed breast, and placed a piece of cloth over her shoulder, as she burped William. After William had let out a soft burp, she heard him whimper, and she cradled him in her arms, looking over at Jack.

"Why are you just sitting there?" Rose asked, rocking her son, trying to make him fall asleep.

"Nothin'…just watching my beautiful wife take care of our first son,"

Jack got up and walked towards her, as he sat beside her, gazing down at his son, with a fatherly smile pasted upon his face.

"I can't believe I'm a father," Jack whispered, as he pressed his cheek against Rose's, as he looked down at William.

"I know, it's hard to believe that I'm a mother,"

She looked up at Jack, with a gentle, loving smile plastered upon her face. Her eyes shone brightly with her love for him, and her face brightened with the happiness of being a mother to Jack's child. His child.

Jack smiled and leaned in, pressing his lips onto hers, as he placed a hand over hers, that was wrapped around the baby, and he slowly felt his passion for her grow within his body, and he drew himself closer to her, almost forgetting that William was in-between them.

Rose giggled and pulled away, gazing into Jack's eyes.

"Jack! Have you forgotten that I'm holding your child in my arms!"

Jack chuckled, and scratched his head.

"Guess I did…"

They both laughed softly, as they finally found that William had fell fast asleep in Rose's arms. Rose stood up, and walked over to the crib that they had put in their cabin, and placed her son carefully into the bed, covering him with a soft blanket, as she smiled sweetly at him.

She then turned to him, and threw him a loving smile, as she slowly walked towards him.

"So, I guess we're finally alone…" Rose yawned, as she held a tired expression over her beauteous features. She gave him a tired smile, as she sat down and leaned down against his shoulder, placing her hand over his.

Jack kissed her curls and held her closer.

"Guess we are…but we still have that little one asleep over there, you know…"

He heard no response, and he looked down, finding that Rose was fast asleep.

"Guess I have more than one Dawson sleeping, huh?"

Jack chuckled to himself and kissed Rose's forehead softly, as he set her carefully on the bed, pulling the covers over her. Jack placed a final kiss on her cheek, before he walked over to William, setting a gentle kiss on his round cheek, and gazed down at him, watching at how peacefully his son seemed to be when he was asleep, as his clenched fists were seen from under the covers. A smile curved over his lips, as he realized that it was a miracle having a son in his life, for if he had not survived the freezing depths of the North Atlantic, he surely would not know where Rose would be right now, but all he knew was that she would be moving on—for him and for their unborn son. After he pondered on his final thoughts, he shut off the light, and went under the covers of his own bed, where he fell fast asleep.

* * *

The sudden wail of William was heard in the cabin, as hours had passed by. It was now two o'clock in the morning, while Jack and Rose were sound asleep. However, as the cry got louder, Rose stirred under the covers, and opened her eyes. She groaned inwardly, as she got up and threw the covers off of her. She yawned as she slowly got up and walked towards the crib, lifting William from the bed.

"Shhh, mommy is here…don't you cry now,"

Rose rocked back and forth softly, as she hummed gently to her son.

"There, there…everything is all right now…"

Rose's voice was soft and soothing, as she kept on rocking back and forth, humming him a lullaby.

"Want mommy to stay up with you? Is that what my little boy wants?"

William whimpered softly in her arms, gazing up at her with wide blue eyes. Rose smiled, as she knew that those eyes belonged to none other than Jack.

"You're going to be a handsome young fellow, aren't you?"

Rose sat down on her bed, as she looked down at her son.

"You have your father's handsome features, and your mummy's smile…"

Rose smiled, and just then, William looked up at her with curious eyes, as if he were wondering just why his mother was smiling.

"You are safe with us, Willy—your daddy and I are going to take good care of you, I promise—no one's going to hurt you,"

William banged his fist over her chest, causing for Rose to laugh, and smile.

"Baby's hungry again? My, my, pretty soon, I'm going to be exhausted—especially if you keep mommy up this late,"

Rose then nursed her son, and watched as her living creature was calming down. Rose was tired, and her eyes were beginning to droop, but she forced them open, as she found that her son was fed. She burped him carefully, covered her breast, then got up and slowly set her son back down on the crib, before giving him a motherly kiss.

"Goodnight, sweetheart…sleep well. Mommy loves you,"

With that, Rose stood up straight, and looked over at the bed Jack was sleeping on, and smiled.

He was lying on his side, his arm hanging over the edge of the bed, as his hair fell over his closed eyes. His mouth was partially open, as a soft snore escaped his lips. Rose walked towards him and placed a gentle kiss over his lips, when she felt his arms go around her, and pull her to lie down beside him.

Rose giggled softly, and clutched onto Jack's woolen shirt, as she looked up into his soft blue eyes.

"Now, I thought you were sleeping, Mr. Dawson,"

"Well I was…up until Mrs. Dawson interrupted me from my sleep,"

"Hmmm…so all it takes to wake you up is a kiss?"

"Yes, a kiss from my beloved wife, that is,"

"Hmmm, and I suppose that you have not heard William cry earlier, have you?"

"I have…but I knew that you would come here, so I just had to take my chances,"

Jack smiled mischievously, gazing lovingly into her eyes. Even in the dark, he could see her eyes sparkle, whenever she looked up at him. His arm was wrapped securely around her, as she was placed comfortably in his arms—as if she were made to fit in his arms.

"You're so beautiful…" Jack breathed, still feeling his heart flutter from the first time he had laid eyes on her, to now, whenever he laid a peaceful glance upon her eyes.

"Oh, stop it Jack, you tell me that everyday!"

"But you are! I can't help it. You're beauty just takes my breath away,"

"And what if I weren't as beautiful as I am now? Would you still be married to me?"

"Of course! You're looks are the last on my list on why I had fell in love with you—your fiery spirit had made me fall in love with you the first place, and I'm still in love with you—will be for many years to come—many, many years,"

"I love you Jack,"

Rose rested her head against his shoulder and in a matter of seconds, her eyelids grew heavy and covered the emerald-blue jewels. Her hand clutched tightly over his shirt, as her curls draped over his arms, like a silk blanket.

"Love you too, my angel,"

Jack placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, and leaned down, as he rested his head on the pillow beside her, and he too, fell fast asleep, yet again.

* * *

Two days passed, and the train was slowly coming into a halt. Jack and Rose, whom were in their cabin, as Rose was getting William dressed and cleaned up. Jack got his stuff put together and made sure that they had not forgotten anything. Once Jack had made sure that they had everything, he looked over at Rose, who was placing a baby hat on William, who was sound asleep.

"You ready?" Jack asked, standing by the doorway.

"Yes, we're just about ready,"

Rose tucked the hat over his ears and smiled, as she slowly lifted him up, and cradled him.

"Sleep tight, my little boy, mummy loves you,"

Rose leaned down and placed a motherly kiss on his forehead. She then looked up and smiled at Jack.

"Let's go," Rose said, softly.

Jack smiled and let Rose go ahead of him, as he closed the cabin door and rushed over towards the exit. He jumped off and set the bags down, as he reached up to Rose.

"Jack, I'm not sure about this…" Rose said, cautiously, as she looked around.

"Rose, I'm gonna get ya, don't worry. I'm not gonna drop you,"

"I'm not worried about me, I'm worried about Willy,"

Jack smiled and reached out his arms.

"Give him to me then,"

Rose leaned down and carefully placed William in Jack's arms, as she hopped off of the train. She smoothed out the skirt of her dress, and held out her arms to retrieve her son.

Jack placed William in Rose's arms, then bent down and picked up the bags that he left. He then felt his hair flutter in the cool air, as he found a taxi. Jack rushed over to the car, and whistled. The driver stepped out of the car and went to put the bags in the back of the car. As Jack had those bags in, he went over to the luggage cart, and retrieved the other four heavy valises from the cart and took them to the car, two by two. Once all the luggage were placed into the car, Jack turned to Rose and gestured for her to come towards the car. Rose smiled and headed towards the car, where Jack held the door open for her, allowing for her to slide into the other side of the car. Once Rose was securely placed into the car, he stepped in, and shut the door beside him. The driver was seated on his side, holding the steering wheel with both hands as he looked over at the two couples.

"Where to?" the driver asked, eyeing both Jack and Rose.

Jack gave him the address to their new house, and within minutes the driver drove off, away from the train station, and into the residential area, where there were many houses along, until he stopped in front of a white, three story house.

"Oh my God, Jack," Rose breathed, as she looked up at the house. "It's beautiful!"

Jack smiled and pushed open the passenger door and stepped out. He then rushed to Rose's side and pulled open the door, as he held out his hand, with a smirk on his face.

Rose giggled and set her hand in his, as he gripped it and helped her out of the car. Rose cradled William in her arms, as she gazed up at the house.

"Thank you Jack," Rose smiled, tears shining in her eyes. "Thank you so much for everything."

Jack placed a warm hand over her shoulder and held her close.

"You're welcome,"

Jack looked down and placed a warm, loving kiss upon her lips, as he smiled.

"Why don't you go on inside, while I take care of everything out here?"

"Okay," Rose walked towards the house and climbed up the stone steps and pulled open the door, gasping at the beauty of the house, inside.

Slowly, all her dreams were coming true. She always wanted to live in California, and now she had gotten her wish, and she had wanted to marry a man she loved, and had gotten that as well. Also, she wanted to have many children, and so far, she has accomplished part of that wish. Rose smiled and closed her eyes, feeling her heart flutter within her chest.

Rose felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist, as Jack rested his chin on her shoulder, gazing down at their son. Rose smiled and leaned her head against Jack's chest as she craned her neck up gazing in to his eyes.

"We're finally here," Rose said, her voice soft and loving.

"Yes, we are—and we're together,"

Rose looked up at him, and smiled.

"Of course we're together—no matter what. You jump, I jump, right?"

Jack smiled and pulled her closer to him.

"Right,"

With that, the two lovers shared an intense kiss. Jack placed an arm over Rose's, which was holding William securely, as he deepened the kiss and held her close to him as he could. They had overcame all obstacles, and had stuck together throughout the nine months that they have been together. Their love was strong, and unique. Their love, was a love that never fades.

THE END

A/N: REVIEW IS A MUST! lol...:D


End file.
